The Chronicles of Raven: Second Coming
by BiscuitReloaded
Summary: Raven's revived from a horrid end, beginning a quest for answers and truth behind her legacy.PART 2 OF 3 MUST READ TCOR: PAINFUL BEGINNINGS TO UNDERSTAND
1. Chapter 1

A brilliant sun began casting its brilliant, radiant glow upon the Earth, just starting to burst over the horizon. It revealed many things, amongst them included thick, evergreen forest that seemed to stretch on for miles, farther than the eye could see. Small streams with smooth beds, worn over time, were the only irregularities amongst this sea of dark green. The trees themselves cast dark shadows over the ground, not allowing the sun's warmth reach it, leaving it cold. Yet, there was a small clearing, a hole in the treetops just large enough for light to push through, dancing across the grassy forest floor below. Upon this floor though was a figure, that belonging to a female. Her violet hair was caked with mud and matted. The pale grey skin upon her flesh was covered in earth as well, her black clothing long since worn away and destroyed, only tattered pieces remained. Armor upon her neck, shoulders, arms, and legs was dented and destroyed beyond practicality. Upon her body lay many grievous wounds, ranging from mere lacerations and abrasions to severe injuries so deep; they continued to seep blood. The figure felt to warmth of the sun beginning to bask upon her battered body and begun to stir, slowly moving her head, opening her eye, revealing its amethyst color, the other wounded beyond healing, blood still fresh upon it, a deep gash still visible down the right side of her face, crimson caked upon it with mud as well, making a very grizzly sight to anyone of sound mind. She turned to her side, letting out a pained groan as she did so, holding the right side of her ribcage. She looked around, trying to find out exactly where she was.

"W-W-Where am I?" She quietly questioned herself, attempting to sit up, only to fail from the severe pain, falling down once more, heaving for breath.

The young female noticed a tree not out of her reach, and began crawling to it, paining her with every inch she took forward, cringing, gritting her teeth. She managed to lean up against it, her back resting upon it as she sat on the ground, watching the world around her slowly come to life.

"Well, Raven," she finally said to herself in a forced, exasperated voice, "I really hope all of this was worth it, I'm in the middle of nowhere, I'm nearly dead, and I don't see anyone else, so what am I to do? I can't turn back now, I mean, Mother sacrificed her own well being so I may live again, and I am not about to compromise that and make her effort in vain, yet I have no clue as to what I am to do from here."

She thought about it for a moment, studying her wounds. Raven noticed that most of her minor injuries had healed thanks to her powers, but her more serious ones continued to slow her. The deep gashes from the blade still remained fresh, as well as her broken ribs. She picked caked dirt off of the wound in her shoulder, the one that caused her downfall in the end. Raven knew she was in serious condition and need help, knowing her healing powers would only go so far, especially after losing almost all of her abilities and unable to control what she had managed to retain. She ran her hand across her ribs, flinching at their tenderness as she did so, the coming up to the armor that lay on her shoulders and around her neck.

"I can start by getting rid of this useless crap," she managed, beginning to undo all the binds on her various pieces of metallic armor plating.

One by one, the armor fell off her person, finally lifting the loosened shoulder piece off, tossing it to the side atop the pile of battered, bloodied metal.

"Already feeling better," she managed, letting out a faint laugh, only to have it quelled by a surge of pain.

She used the tree as a crutch, crawling up it, crawling to her feet, weakly standing on them while leaning on the tree.

"Some destiny," she thought, looking around again, now able to see where she was. All she saw was forest, all around her. She knew it was nowhere near where she was last located at, the trees themselves were so different in appearance from what she remembered. "The only thing to do I guess is to start walking, I'm sure something will eventually come up, if not, well, can't say I didn't try."

Raven prepared herself, gently pushing off of the tree with her arms, standing upright; pain coursing through her body as weight was applied to her feet. She gritted her teeth and labored her breathing as she took a step forward, almost in a limp, and nearly falling over from the immense intensity of the suffering she bore down on her body. She managed through it, surprised she was even able to walk, especially after her foot was crushed by debris in the cave in, only to take yet another step that was just as painful as the first. Raven felt it as a personal victory, even though many more similar steps lay ahead of her if she ever hoped to continue upon her destiny, and truly find out why she was to continue living instead of meeting her fate as she should have.

"This is so difficult, both physically and mentally," Raven told herself, managing to leave the clearing and push through the evergreen forest, the sun beginning to be shrouded by the treetops, making it appear as if the darkness of night was upon her. "I'm hurt, I have no powers, I'm far from home, or from what I was told anyways, I'll find out soon enough. That isn't all though, I may never see my friends again, I don't see why I couldn't, I feel fine, but Mother warned me that I can easily lose control of what power I retain, and I don't want to hurt the ones I love and care for. Yet, I can't go through life knowing I'm going to be alone for the remainder of it."

She continued for a short while, still thinking about what was at hand, still wanting to know the much-needed answers to her many questions, but all they did was elude her, even as if they were mocking her at times. She stopped to rest, falling to her knees beside a slow-flowing stream of shallow water, crystal clear with the melted snow from the nearby mountains. Raven took a drink, cupping her hands to sip from them as she lifted them to her dry mouth. Nearly exhausted, she took another cupped portion of water and liberally splashed her face with it, taking dirt and hardened blood with it, yet much of it remained. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the reflection that shimmered in the placid stream, her reflection. Shocked and horrified, she brought her hands up to her face, pushing hair out of it, truly noticing the damage Slade wrought upon her. Her nimble fingers caressed her face, feeling the track of the gash that ran down her face, pain surging at just the mere touch.

"Is this what has truly happened to me?" Raven questioned in disbelief at what she saw staring back at her in the water. Raven continued to stare into the calm waters.

"As I said, child," a sinister voice resonated in her head, echoing, "you and I are so much alike, well, it's disturbing." Slade's masked face appeared in the pool in place of her's, her pupil shrinking with fright.

"No!" Raven exclaimed, slapping the water, disrupting his image, yet his cold laugh continued to sound inside her head, sickening her. "You're dead, I watched you die! I killed you with my own hands!"

"That may be, Raven," the errie voice continued within her mind, "but as long as you are living, part of me will continue to live on as well, and that, Raven, is the reasoning behind what I have said this entire time. You cannot kill what is already dead."

"I'm in control! Not you!" She continued to deny, holding her head, pain surging through it, growing more intense with each passing moment.

"Are you?" Slade's voice haunted her, "or are you merely lying to convince yourself otherwise? Face it, Raven, you are nothing now. I made you what you were, and I destroyed what you were, even taking away what you had before I entrusted my teachings on you."

"Get out!" She ordered, distraught with his haunting, even after he had expired, he continued to pain her greatly.

"That's it, Raven, let Rage consume you, it's bound to happen," Slade sneered, almost as if he were in front of her, "the sooner, the better. It's only a matter of time before you lose control and, well, let's just hope that no one you care for is around, things could get, well...messy."

Raven continued to thrash about, holding her head in despair, gritting her teeth, attempting to shake the evil manifestation within her mind. She opened her eye once more, only to find Rage staring back at her this time, 4 red eyes glowing intently, a sharpened-tooth smile of a demon bearing.

"You really should listen to your Master, Raven," the demonic version of her stated, her voice deep and dark, "it's for the best of things. Besides, he doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy, and you denounced him, for shame, Raven."

Raven felt her energy building, but at the same time, felt her control starting to slip away, knowing her powers were becoming unruly, their sheer magnitude unable to be contained much longer.

"That's it, Raven," they announced in unison, sounding more sinister than before, "let it out, let your true self show, it's what is meant to be."

She threw her head back, her arms outstretched, A black surge of energy forming around her.

"No," Raven thought, struggling to hold it in, but the power was becoming too great.

She was blinded by intense light, her energy releasing, sending out a black shockwave in all directions. Fissures erupted from the ground, dancing across the earth beneath her, splitting it wide open in deep crevices. The ground trembled and shook violently as the energy passed over it, the devastation following it, but absolutely destroying everything that stood in its path. Raven gasped for breath, still blinded by the intensity, her vision slowly coming back into focus. She looked on wide-eyed, taking in all around her, seeing the damage she had unwillingly wrought upon the landscape. For at least a 500 ft. radius around her kneeled body, there was nothing but scorched, broken earth, trees completely leveled within that perimeter, all that managed to survive was the stream, being in its own bed and banks, untouched by Raven's deadly expelling of energy.

"No," she told herself, not wanting to believe what her mother had told her, "no, I can control my powers, I know I can, this, this…isn't real."

"Don't lie to yourself, Raven," Rage retorted, Raven darting back to the shimmering water to see her demonic form staring back at her. "You and I both know you have completely lost it, all of it. Your friends, your powers, your home, well…your life."

"It's a lie!" Raven screamed at her reflection, tears forming in her only functioning eye, "I will return to my friends, I will regain my powers and control, I will return home. I will gain back the life I once had, and not you, Slade, or anyone else is going to stand in my way!"

"All in due time, all in due time, Raven," taunted Rage, letting out a deep, throaty laugh as her image dissipated from the water, tears falling from Raven's cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening," Raven thought, watching her tears fall upon the dirt, "I can't listen to her or Slade. I have no idea as to how or why he's in my mind and thoughts, but he isn't going to sway me, nor Rage, I will not bend and break to their will, this is my body, my life, and I am in control, not them."

Raven took another cupped portion of water and drank vigorously, preparing herself to continue upon her quest and journey, having no idea as to where to go and what she was to do.

"I refuse to give up," she told herself, wiping her chin with forearm, taking dirt and blood with it. She slowly rose to her feet, stepping through the stream, easily traversing its shallow bed of smooth stones. Travel afterwards was just as easy after she had leveled the forest surrounding her, but it soon became difficult to continue once more as she entered the woods once more.

"Note to self," Raven commented, trying to find anything that would take her mind off of what was at hand and could possibly be what she it to expect for the rest of her life, "never go on a nature hike voluntarily ever again, I can't stand this."

Raven crawled and pushed her way through the thick undergrowth, slowing what progress she attempted to make. She continued to think, seeing that was all that she was able to do at the moment.

"I really do hope I can return," she quietly said to herself, noticing the sun was high in the sky by now, signaling that several hours had easily passed, yet it seemed as if she hadn't gone anywhere, all the forest around her looked the same from the last. "I wish to see my friends, all of them, again. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and even Beast Boy, especially Beast Boy, er, I mean Garfield. He is the one that truly stopped me from making a fatal mistake that would have cost both them and I greatly, more than I could possible comprehend. Garfield truly is my savior, I will admit that, and as well as someone I have deep feelings for. Cyborg knew about "us", knowing that we both liked each other, but would never reveal our true feelings to the other. He always acting childish, while I shut him out because of those said antics, while in truth, he did it to hide those feelings, as the same reason I did to mine. We waited and waited, a long time, too long. Before either of us could tell the other those three simple words that were true to their nature, I left, I left and didn't expect what happened to me to do just that. Slade warped my mind greatly, but Garfield returned it to its logical state, and that is the one I wish it to remain in, now and forever."

She stopped thinking for a moment, recalling the next events, a smile gracing her lips.

"I do admit though, it was very…exhilarating when he and I were in mock battle," she managed with a slight twinge of humor, holding her side as she continued to limp forward. "His body against mine, I felt, well, secure, he protected me, I did the same for him, I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Slade, especially after what he did to Robin, the nerve of that psychopath. I knew Slade was capable of many things, but that was something I wasn't about to allow him to do. Garfield had me there, but when Slade began pulling the trigger that would end Robin's life, I had the most severe of reality checks, telling me that these people where my friends, basically family, and nothing was going to ever change that, and I wasn't about to allow Slade to. I knew it was going to be difficult and I was to go through Hell, but in the end, it was all worth it. I saved my friends, quelled his plans, and finished him off once and for all. He truly isn't human if he manages to come back from that. I say this too, he knew I had him defeated, yet I was over-confident and he was desperate, spelling disaster for me."

Raven finished with that comment, holding her shoulder, the very same pierced by Slade's shattered blade, the remaining part that ran her through, stopping her from ending his life and escaping intact.

"Their rescue mission may have seemed in vain to them," she thought, pushing through more brush and undergrowth, "but to me, to me it was what began the chain of events that led to my freedom, my release from the chains that bound me to that monster. If I know how they are, they probably erected some kind of memorial in my honor or had some kind of service for me, which is completely understandable, it just seems so…weird that they have, yet I am alive, but they don't know."

She stopped, an idea popping into her head, a smile beginning to come across her face once more.

"Wait a minute," she stated, taking her good hand and searching the belt upon her waist, looking through the many pouches, trying to find the one thing that may prove to be useful. She put her hand in one on her right side, feeling the object, grinning. Raven removed it, a circular yellow device of a compact design, a black circle with a white "T" in the center of it, the antenna still on it as well. She opened it, the screen activating, all of it remained intact.

"Thank you, Azar," she praised, extending the antenna, pushing a button to contact someone, that someone any of her friends that were available. Yet, no sooner than she did, the screen froze up, flashing not one, but two messages that made her sick to her stomach:

**LOW BATTERY**

**NO SIGNAL**

"Piece of.." she cursed, violently snapping it closed and stuffing it back in her pocket. "I left it on and my trip to and from that…place, or whatever it was, probably fried what part that did work on it."

Distraught, Raven continued to trudge forward, the daylight around her beginning to grow more and more dim, signaling the end of another day was coming, having managed to cross a great distance, yet no closer to anything recognizable, only forest, only tree after tree, so many, she had long since grown tired of seeing them. She stopped for a moment, resting against a tree, leaning on it, pain shooting up from her feet, telling her they could not take her where she needs to go much longer, it is time for much-needed rest.

"If this is some kind of joke," Raven said aloud, attempting to yet again, throw her mind off of what was at hand, "it has long since lost its funny."

Her voice echoed through the trees, resonating off of each one, coming back to her weaker and weaker, until it was no longer heard.

"Look at me," Raven told herself, "I'm losing it, if I don't find something useful or someone to provide me with assistance, then I will surely go crazy."

"You're never alone," Rage's demonic voice chimed in, "Raven, as long as you continue to breathe, I will always be here, watching your every move."

"You'll do just that, watch," Raven snapped back, becoming irritated with her evil side.

"I may take over when you need me to do so," the demon within her replied, not phased one bit.

"I know this, that's why you helped me kill Slade, and don't deny you didn't, I felt it," Raven boldly informed, trying to throw her off.

"This is true, I love the lust of battle, you and I both know that, I can't resist," Rage admitted, "but I made a powerful ally in the process. He represents everything you have grown to hate, despise, all that jazz. No matter how much you deny it, part of him lives on inside of you whether you wish it or not. And that part, dearest Raven, is what I need to gain complete control of you and your abilities when the time comes, let's just hope there isn't anyone around you care about, I may hurt them."

"Shut up!" Raven ordered, "you're just like him, nothing, and nothing is just that, nothing, you are will not gain control, not now, not ever."

"Still the same as ever," Rage commented in Raven's denial, "a scared, little girl. The Elders as well as your mother were correct, you are born of pure evil."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother," Raven warned, really wishing she had her mirror, the very same that was a portal to her mind. "You're lucky I don't have my mirror, otherwise I'd have to come in there and settle the score."

"Don't make me laugh," Rage managed, half-heartedly, "without your powers, you wouldn't stand a chance against me, so why don't you just be a good, little girl, and do as you are told."

Raven didn't say another word, knowing that it was useless to argue with her anger, as it would only aggravate it, and cause it to get what it wanted, control.

Time dragged on even further, passing well into the evening, visibility reduced to nearly nothing in the thick overgrowth that she continued to go through. Exhausted, tired, hungry, Raven continued, knowing the longer she took to find help, the less chance she had of surviving. Instead of merely walking, Raven had depreciated to stumbling from tree-to-tree, using them as points upon which she could rest for a moment, then push herself off once more to find the next. Her breathing was labored from pain, her wounds still fresh enough to cause much despair. She vaulted off of another tree, not realizing that she had in fact came into another clearing, stumbling over her own two feet, and landing face first into the mud, laying on her stomach. Raven quickly lifted her head from the muck, spitting out what managed to get in her mouth, wiping the remants from her face. Raven tried and tried with all her might, but she could not summon enough strength to rise again, only laying there breathing, her head turned to one side.

"This is it," Raven told herself, feeling her conciousness beginning to slip away, unable to remain awake, "this is how it ends, out here in the middle of nowhere, dead. And from what? A climatic battle? No, from freaking exhaustion. I may be level-headed and keep my cool most of the time, but this is just plain bullshit, I'm sorry, it is. I'm put here to live once more and I can't even do that, I'm pathetic."

Raven's vision blurred in and out of focus, finally fading to black, the dark forest and twilight sky the last things her sight retained.


	2. Interlude 1

The faint sound of condensed moister dripping within the confines of the cave were audible, echoing off of the walls of granite, seeming to last for untold ages. The damp caveren was normally empty, not a living soul setting foot in it for great lengths of time, but today, today was different. It was playing host to figures, four of them, and they weren't just anybody, they were to Titans. Little over a month had passed since Raven was declared deceased, emotional wounds that ran deep into their very souls still fresh, but beginning to heal. It may have been of pure coincidence, but there were also many fewer calls or requests for their assitence, villains catching word of Slade's departure from this realm as well, not wanting to end up just like him. All in all, they knew that Raven's death, no matter how unfair it seemed, was for the best, taking possibly the greatest evil upon Earth with her. Cyborg's flashlight mounted on his right shoulder illuminated the narrow walkway bordered by deep crevices on either side, leading the group of heroes safely through.

"Are you sure you wanna do this man?" Cyborg questioned, continuing to walk forward, his voice echoing off of the cave's barren walls.

"I'm sure," Beast Boy replied.

"We don't have to do this now, you know," Robin inquired, Starfire nodding with his statement.

"I know," he answered, turning to the Boy Wonder, "and I know I'm sure I want to do this. Listen, I knew Raven really well, maybe better than all of you, and all I know is that it would be Raven's wish to do this. Even though it didn't seem like it, Raven forgave her long ago, as well all did, and with that, she has every right to live once more."

"Are you sure it isn't for other reasons?" Cyborg questioned, turning to see his friend, yet he continued forward.

"Like what kind of reasons, Cy?" Beast Boy asked, confused, yet, as if he were avoiding it.

"Like reviving her to cover up the hole in your soul that Raven left in her wake, as she did in all of us," Robin replied before Cyborg could answer, even though he was going to say almost the same exact thing.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Beast Boy stated, "nothing will ever be able to cover up the pain I feel from losing Raven, and nothing will be able to replace her. I'm doing this for the sake of things. Think about it guys, I know this will sound plain awful, but we are minus a team member, and we have the opportunity to gain one back. Trust me, I hate the way it sounds too, but it is the cold, hard truth. I know all of you know this as well."

They agreed within themselves, knowing it to be true, and there was no sense in denying it. They needed a replacement for Raven, especially at such a trying time, as it would only be a matter of said time before villains decided to get up the courage to continue what they were doing before Slade scared some of them straight with his death. The remainder of the walk went in silence, all brooding over the recent events, as well what lay ahead of them. Cyborg stopped as the path widened to a large room-like area, the others encircling around him. He brought his flashlight up, running the beam across the floor until it came in contact with the only irregularity in the room, a pedestal. The light traveled up the pedestal, casting upon a statue made of solid stone, the one belonging to Terra. Almost in awe, they stood there, having not visited as a group for quite some time, as if they were paying respects to her, even though she may have the chance to grace the Earth once more in a matter of mere moments.

"May I interrupt?" A dark, distinct voice broke the silence, everyone wheeling around out of fright, ready to attack, only to see it was 001. He had changed as well, Cyborg offering his expertise over his own design upon him, changing him. After many upgrades both hardware and software, he was the equivlance of a fully mechanized Cyborg. He altered his appearence as well, not wanting the robot to represent the very thing that took Raven away from them. Now having two eyes, both of which were light blue in color all the way through, much like Cyborg's artifical one. His mask also had been altered, having half black, the other half a dark blue, and made to look a little less menacing in apperance. The number had been removed from his head as well. His entire body looked much like Cyborg's, except he was black and blue, not white and blue, yet he retained the build of Slade.

"What, 001?" Cyborg questioned the machine, the one that had basically been his project over the past month.

"Who is this?" It questioned, pointing to the mortifed statue of Terra, the moment she saved the entire city, encasing her in that pose in solid granite.

"That," B.B. interjected, "is Terra. I don't know if Slade ever told you about her or not, but she used to be one of us, a Titan, like Raven used to be. Anyways, Terra's real mission was to spy on us, get all the information she possibly could on us, including all our weaknesses, and give them to Slade. In return, Slade showed her how to control her powers, the ability to control Earth. Terra did what she was instructed to do, but in the process, had developed feelings as friends, compromising her mission, yet she did what she thought she had to do. After that, she came after us, pitted in combat against her, almost losing too. When it all seemed lost, and I was about to meet my final curtain, she did what Raven did, listening to her heart, and her heart told her that we were her friends, and not his property, so she retaliated, ending his life, saving the city, but sacrificing herself in the process. We hope to bring her back to life."

"She isn't dead, friend Beast Boy," Starfire stated, looking up at Terra's rock form, "as Cyborg stated, she is merely unactive, as if she were in a deep sleep of the hibernation, yes?"

Cyborg nodded, surprised Star was able to remember that.

"If Terra ended M-, I mean, Slade's life before I was constructed, then how was he able to come back and do what he did to Raven?" 001 questioned in his altered voice, Cyborg making it less harsh than it was before.

"Raven's father, Trigon," Robin began, actually warming up to the machine as a reliable ally, "he is the master of all darkness, the emperor of all that is evil. He brokered a deal with Slade, granting him what he wanted in return for his service. Slade did his bidding, Trigon said he would revive him. After Trigon got what he wanted, he screwed Slade over, so he went and got his own flesh and blood back himself."

"What was Trigon's bidding that Slade was to do?" 001 continued, wanting to know the entire backstory to all the events that led up to what caused all of this.

"To bring him his daughter, the Portal," Starfire stated, remembering that horrid time.

"Who? The Portal?" he asked, looking at them, taking in all the information.

"Raven," B.B. answered, "Raven was the Portal, his only entrance into this realm. Slade broght Raven to be used as the Portal, and he came through, ending the world as we knew it. Even after all of this, we didn't give up, we knew there was someway we could defeat Trigon. We fought valiantly, but to no avail, then and only then, Raven finally realized that she was the one that must force her demonic father back where he came from, which she did, and saved all of us, and the Earth as well from iminent doom. Mind you, I have left out many details, but we can inform you of everything back at the Tower, all we gotta do is plug you in."

001 nodded, knowing B.B. was right, and it would be much easier.

"Anyways," Cyborg broke the silence, "do you have the injector?"

Beast Boy remembered, pulling it from the pocket on the front of his hooded sweatshirt, still wearing his usual uniform underneath of it. The eerie red casted its glow upon everything, the Xenothium sitting idle, merely dropping it would spell disaster for them. He looked at it, glancing up at the statue, then back down at it.

"How do I do this, Cyborg?" Beast Boy questioned in a serious tone, not wanting to harm Terra, nor waste what serum they had.

"By the way that thing is designed and the compostion of Terra's rock form," he informed, "I'm going to assume that you will inject the serum into her neck, below her ear, close to the jugular vein so it will quickly go into her system. Be careful though, if you puncture the the jugular, she'll die from massive blood loss when she comes to, we don't have the proper items to save her if you d-"

"I get it, Cyborg," Beast Boy interrupted, not wanting to hear of all the possibilties, looking up at Terra once more. "I just want to make sure I do this right."

Cyborg nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder, looking up at Terra's rock form as well.

"We're ready whenever you are, Beast Boy," Robin commented, Starfire smiling and nodding as well.

The heroes looked on, waiting to see what was going to happen, anxious for the result.

"Here goes nothing," B.B. commented, stepping forward, readying himself to climb the statue. He grabbed hold of one of her arms, easily climbing up, standing on the pedestal, little over an entire headlength taller than Terra, looking down on her.

"I really hope this works," he thought, pulling the trigger on the device, the needle-like drill extending out, beginning to rotate at an incredible speed.

B.B. steadied himself, making sure he had good balance in order not to slip or fall, or even risk damaging Terra's form with his own body or the device. He pushed the device closer and closer through the air, within millimeters of Terra's rocky exterior, holding it there, his hand beginning to shake.

"Calm down, man," Cyborg consoled, "it's all right, trust me, the sooner you inject that stuff, the sooner Terra will be alive. Take a deep breath, focus, and gently push it in."

Beast Boy headed his friend's words, taking a deep and much-needed breath, closing his eyes. After a moment, he reopened them, finally finding the said focus Cyborg instructed him of. He found the area he wanted to put it in, pushing it closer and closer once more, except this time he began making entry. The drill's sound of rotation quickly slowed as it pushed into the rock, small bits and pieces of rock, as well as dust, began to exit from the area Beast Boy drilled into. He continued to apply pressure, not stopping until the entire drill bit was within the confines of the statue. B.B. quickly diengaged the drill, then pulled the other trigger on the device, a plunger in the tube of Xenothium quickly injected the red liquid into the statue, but not before passing through the capacitator, giving it a quick electrical charge generated by the liquid diode crystals. After the entire solution was within the confies of the the rocken figure, nothing happened. Beast Boy, disappointed, quickly retracted the device, the small hole still visible. Disappointed, he started to climb down.

"Beast Boy, look!" Exclaimed Robin, pointing at the statue.

He quickly snapped his head around to see what Robin had pointed out. A small crack had developed from where the injection had taken place, yellow, glowing energy coming from it, pulsating.

"Is it really working?" He questioned himself, looking at the light.

The crack fissured, spider-webbing outwards, the energetic light following it as well, dancing across the surface, moving in quick succession. Anticipation, as well as a smile graced B.B.'s face, knowing that Terra's revival was at hand. The entire surface of her statue was covered in these small cracks, yellow energy visible from beneath them, the light growing stronger and stronger, even shooting rays of it out of the wider cracks. As if someone hit a switch, the light dissapated to nothing, but the cracks remained visible. Before any of them could react with disappointment, the energy exploded, nearly blinding them, sending B.B. flying off of the statue's pedestal and to the ground, several feet away. They all sheilded themselves from the light, as well as the numerous pieces of rock and debris that were expelled from the violent blast. Still protecting themselves, they glanced at the statue, except it was no longer a statue, Terra was of flesh and blood, still retaining the pose that she had held for so many years, the neural interface suit still upon her body. The yellow glow had turned into an aura, radiating from her body, her long, blonde hair fluttering upwards, making for something along the lines of being viewed as divine. Terra opened her eyes, solid with the same energy that surrounded her, but fading away into their normal, vivid blue eyes. She finally relaxed her muscles, the energy fading away, allowing the cavern to be engulfed in darkness once more. Cyborg turned his light on again, shining it on Terra, finding her on her knees, heaving for breath. She snapped her attention up, her face full of fear and confusion. Through the light though, Terra saw a figure, the very same figure she had intense hatred for. Her confusion quickly turned into anger, shooting upwards from her kneeling postion, using her powers to grab the very rock that played as a pedestal to her, letting out a growl, launching it. The boulder went out from underneath of Terra, her simply dropping to the ground, while the rock sped towards her former master. 001 continued to stand there, not even making an attempt to protect himself, confused, being told that Terra was their friend, his ally. The rock struck him in the chest, knocking him off his feet, leveling him.

"SLADE!" She exclaimed, taking off, running towards the downed machine, mistaking it for Slade by his build.

"No, Terra, stop!" Beast Boy managed, grabbing hold of one of her arms, Robin the other, Cyborg grabbing her from behind, Starfire in front, trying to stop her rampage.

"Let go! Slade's right there!" Terra yelled, angered by both the man that had complete control over her, as well as them trying to stop her, not even realizing what was going on.

"Terra!" Robin exclaimed, struggling to contain her, as the others were. "Listen to us! That isn't Slade!"

Upon hearing that, she quite struggling against them, yet they continued to hold her. 001 rose to his feet once more, dusting himself off, walking towards them.

"See, Terra," Cyborg consoled, shining the light off of the robot, showing how much he resembled Cyborg, yet built like Slade, "that ain't Slade, he's with us."

"I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding," 001 stated, "entirely my fault."

Terra looked into each of their faces, seeing how much older they were. She knew it was the Titans, but had no idea it had been so long.

"W-what's going on, guys?" Terra questioned, frightened. "Why are all of you...older, changed, what happened?"

They all released her, taking steps back to give her room.

"Do you have any idea what happened to you, Terra?" Robin started. "When the entire place was ready to blow, and what you did, all of it."

"I remember faintly," Terra managed, "I remember telling Beast Boy goodbye, I knew I was going to stop it, but I didn't know of the ending result. There was a bright flash, then nothing, as if I were sleeping, dreaming, dreams of all the memories within me. After a while, they started repeating themselves, but I knew something had to have happened to cause this, but I didn't know exactly."

"You were turned into stone, Terra," Beast Boy managed, happy, yet regretting to bring it up. "You have been a stone statue for the past 7 years."

Terra's mouth went agape with disbelief.

"How did I come back?" She finally managed, happy to be breathing once more.

Beast Boy held up the device, showing it to her.

"Who made it?" Terra asked once more, wanting to know who her savior was.

"Slade did, Terra," Cyborg managed, her actually expecting him to take responsibility for it.

She was shocked, knowing what he would have done or would have been able to do if he had been the one to revive her. Terra snapped out of her trance upon thinking of what atrocities Slade had in store for her.

"I killed him though, how was he able to come back and.." Terra began.

"It's a long story," Beast Boy solemnly informed, "we'll fill you in on the rest when we get home."

Terra nodded, but took notice to the people she called friends around her. She saw Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, plus the robot she nearly destroyed, but no Raven. She even looked behind her, searching for her.

"Where's Raven?" Terra naively questioned, not knowing what had happened to her. "I know she didn't like me all too well, but I figured that she would at least be present."

They all stopped, turning back around, none of them able to find words. Starfire's eyes shimmered wtih tears, all of them attempting to retain their composure.

"Raven..." Beast Boy began, preparing himself to say it, "Raven's...dead...Terra."

A massive tidal wave of grief struck Terra, knowing that she was never truly able to apologize for the horrid acts she commited, knowing Raven hated her with intensity.

"As I said," Beast Boy managed, taking hold of her hand to lead her weakned state out of the cavern, "there is a lot we have to fill you in on. More than you think."

Terra nodded, knowing that if the death of one of their own wasn't the worst of it, she was reluctant to hear the rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Her eyes gingerly opened, hearing the sound of someone humming a tune. Her vision remained blurred, but she noticed the things around her, seeing that she was in some kind of shelter, a cabin maybe. Made of logs, long cut ago, built with master craftsmanship, withstanding the test of time. She also took keen notice to her location, in the corner of a room, lying upon a bed, comfortable as she could be. A window to her left allowed daylight to shine in with its brilliance, basking the entire room in warmth, also eliminating the need for lighting. Her vision finally focused in, seeing the owner of the tune was a woman, one that appeared to be elderly at that, turned away from her, as if she were retrieving something from a table next to her. Her head adjusted to see better, finding bandages, as well as gauze sitting there, fresh, white with cleanliness to the left, blood-riddled, dirty, hardened ones to the right. She quickly turned away in disgust, feeling the bandage over her eye move somewhat. She was sore, but she felt better than ever, finally receiving much deserved rest. The grey-haired woman finally turned around, gauze in hand.

"Gut froh," the old woman's voice, one of sincerity stated, "Sie zu sehen seien Sie wach, Junge eine."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at the woman's statement, knowing it was in another language, but didn't know which. The woman also noticed Raven's confusion.

"Was die Angelegenheit ist," the woman consolingly questioned, putting her hand out to run it down Raven's face, "können Sie nicht mich verstehen?"

She jumped, but allowed the woman's warming touch embrace her, as she ran her hand down her face, the side that contained her only functioning eye.

"Wie erhielt eine junge Dame wie sich Wunden wie diese?" The woman questioned once more, Raven still having no clue as to what she was saying.

Before Raven could even make any kind of reply, the sound of a door opening down the hallway grabbed the elderly woman's attention.

"Ich bin Haupt, Mutter!" A man's voice called out, the door closing shortly afterwards, his heavy footsteps being heard, coming down the hallway, growing closer.

"In hier," the woman replied, grabbing his attention. No sooner than the words exited her mouth, the man appeared in the doorway. He was relatively tall, taller than average, build the same way, as if he worked for a living. His facial features were chiseled, blonde hair, blue eyes; he appeared to almost be a perfect living example of the perfect male human being. No sooner than Raven's eyes met with his, she felt something, along the lines of a draft. She looked under the covers of her bedding to find she was completely naked. Embarrassed, her cheeks growing red, she pulled them up to her chin, trying to sit up and be respectful at the same time.

"Hienrich, Ich denke nicht, daß sie ein Wort versteht, das ich sage." The woman said to her son, who Raven picked up on the name, Hienrich, and that was about it as it went for understanding what was said.

"Das ist okay, Mutter, Ich kann mit ihr sprechen, erinnern Sie sich, Vater brachte mir etwas Englisch bei," Hienrich replied to what Raven assumed was his mother, and how "mutter" and "mother" sounded close to the same. "Sie scheint, zu mir amerikanisch zu sein, so ist es wert einen Versuch."

She nodded, scooting backwards in her chair, allowing Hienrich to step forward and kneel down, down to where he was eye-level with Raven.

"Hello," Hienrich managed his accent heavy, "I am Hienrich, and you are?"

"R-R-Raven," she managed, still embarrassed, as well as frightened.

"Raven?" Hienrich questioned, her nodding as an answer. "That's an unusual name, but no matter, your name it is."

"Where am I?" Raven managed, still trying to conceal herself. "And where are my clothes?"

"You," Hienrich replied, "are in Germany, close to the Swiss border, and your clothes, or what was left of them, are outside, drying off."

"Germany?" Raven thought, "of all the places in the world, why here, especially why to this particular place."

"How did you get in the forest?" Hienrich questioned, wanting to know of Raven's origins, "you don't appear to be from around here, and how did you get all those wounds, they would have killed a normal person."

"It's a long story," Raven replied, realizing that Hienrich could understand her.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere," he informed, "and we have all the time in the world to listen."

"Even if I did tell you," she managed, adjusting her posture to ease some of her pain, "you wouldn't believe me."

"I will believe anything that comes from such a beautiful lady such as yourself," he replied with a smile, "besides, I haven't heard a good story in quite some time."

Raven smiled, still blushing. She didn't view him as a threat of any kind, but still didn't feel comfortable around him. He pulled the other chair that was under the table the woman had her gauze on, sitting, awaiting for Raven's telling of a tale.

"To truly understand what has happened, especially why I am here, and why I am injured to such an extreme degree, I will have to go back quite a ways in time." Ravens started, grabbing Hienrich's attention, what she presumed to be his mother exiting the room.

"Go on," he pleaded, anxious to hear.

She nodded, trying to find a good place to start from in her recent endeavors, both good and bad.

"About a year or so ago, I left my friends, the Titans, you've probably never heard of them, but we were a group of crime-fighting superheroes that protected Jump City, that, is where I am from, and yes, that happens to be in America. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I had to leave them because I was losing control over my abilities, which I no longer posses. I left, promising them I would return someday, I didn't specify when, but I said I would. I was ambushed by one of our most notorious villains, Slade, or by his robots for that matter, taken captive, and forced to be his apprentice, do his bidding, all that stuff. At first, I'll even admit, I liked it after I saw past all the evils, he was something I never had in life, a father, and he looked upon me and treated me like I was his own flesh and blood. This, though, soon deteriorated after having to fight my friends after being unmasked, and nearly ending their lives in his name without a second thought. I know that they weren't about to give me a second chance, but one of them, the one that I truly can call my friend no matter what, convinced them otherwise. They, along with many of our allies around the world came to my rescue, fighting insurmountable odds, yet they pressed forward against his robotic army. They managed to defeat it, but when it came down to my choosing them or him, the choice became crystal clear when he was about to kill our leader, and I still considered him that too. Anyway, I fought Slide, a battle that raged back and forth, blow for blow, but eventually, he came out on top." Raven gestured, pointing to her eye bandaged up, "I lost control of my powers, destroying everything around me, including him in the process. I thought I was a goner, the underground lair of his or whatever you want to call it started caving it. Unknown to me, my mother saved me with the help of the rulers from my homeworld that exists in an entirely different dimension. After speaking with her, learning why all of these things happened to me the way they did. I was put back on Earth a short time after that, in the forest here. I stumbled about for the longest time, at least a day if I remember correctly, I awoke at sunrise, and lost consciousness around sunset, and now I am here." Raven finished, knowing that Hienrich was either extremely confused or just in complete disbelief as to what she had just said. "Speaking of that, how did I exactly get here?"

"Wait a minute," Hienrich replied, "you are saying you are a superhero?"

"Was," Raven informed, "I no longer have any powers and what I do have, I can hardly control, it is very dangerous for me to be here."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Hienrich said with a smile, "especially for you."

Raven smirked a little, knowing that he cared for her.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Raven stated, ready for an answer.

"Which one?" Hienrich replied, confused.

"How did I exactly end up here?" She reiterated, looking him in his eyes.

"Well," he replied, "while I was out looking for firewood, not far from here, I saw something back in the forest a little ways. I walked up on it, seeing it was a person, lying face down in the mud. I rolled it over, turning out to be a female, you. I saw you were injured, exhausted, and near death, so I carefully picked your unconscious body up, and carried you back here. My mother saw to it that you were properly cleaned up and taken care of."

"How long ago was this?" Raven questioned, knowing that the extent of her injuries would have taken a noticeable amount of time to heal.

"About," Hienrich thought, "three weeks ago, give or take a few days. Today is the first day you've awaken."

"Wow," Raven thought to herself, "three weeks? That's surprising to say the least. Compared to how bad I was hurt, that isn't all that long, and I'm starting to feel a whole lot better."

"Anyway," Raven finally said, "how about my clothes?"

"My mother removed them when she cleaned you up," Hienrich informed, "she has tried to mend them, even washing them several times trying to remove the blood from them, but it isn't going to come out. I will go into town today and see if I can't find something for you to wear."

Raven nodded, but quickly thought.

"What am I to do until then?" She questioned as Hienrich started getting up from his seated position.

"I'll see if I can't get my mother to bring you some food, as well as a house robe or something," he informed.

Hienrich left the room, going down the hallway once more, talking with his mother in the kitchen. Raven, again, didn't understand German enough to piece together what they were saying, but if she was truly in Germany, in Europe, and halfway around the world, she'd have to start learning something quick. She looked herself over, seeing that all of her most grievous of wounds were bandaged and wrapped tightly, but healing, her smaller wounds had finally healed, only the pinkness of fresh skin remained. Raven picked up a small, ornate hand mirror next to the bed, looking into it with her only good eye, seeing her face.

"So this is what I have become," she thought to herself, looking her face over, even staring at the bandaged half.

"Is this not what you wished for, apprentice?" Slade's eerie voice chimed in within the confines of her head, his image appearing in the mirror.

Raven, shocked, furrowed her brow at him.

"All I know is that you are dead, and any injury, maiming or not, was worth it," Raven snapped back.

"Are you sure about that, child?" He questioned once more, "because to me, it was all in vain."

"Shut up!" she replied within her head, "you are trying to make me lose control, I will not harm these people, and you aren't going to force me to."

"I've forced you to do my bidding before, dear Raven," he hissed, "what makes you think I can't now?"

"I won't," she boldly stated, "you are dead, I am alive, I am in control, not you."

"When are you going to learn," Slide stated, "that you cannot kill what is already dead. As I have said and will continue to say, as long as you draw breath, I will be here, watching your every move. Part of me lives on within you through my teachings, Raven, whether you want it to or not. It has been imbedded into your subconciousness, child, I am as much a part of you as your other thoughts, emotions, and feelings are. When you realize this, then and only then, will you be able to do what you must."

"I don't have to listen to the likes of you," she growled back, "I am sick and tired of your constant drivel. You are nothing more than a figment of my imagination that is plaguing me, and when I find a way to block you out for good, believe me, I will."

"Petty threats, Raven?" Slade replied, "come now, I know you better than that."

"They're not threats, they are promises," she quickly snapped back.

"Whatever you must tell yourself to connive yourself otherwise, Raven, but remember, if ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here," Slide replied, letting out a small chuckle at the end, enjoying Raven's emotional pain.

She quickly sat the mirror back down, face down, preventing her from speaking to him again, knowing that he would only cause her to lose control of her powers and harm the people that just brought her in and saved her from sure death. Raven looked around the room, finally able to truly take in her surroundings. The room appeared to be old, built long ago, as was the rest of the house. The odor of the wood was distinct, basking the air with it. The floor was made of wood as well, worn from the many years of use, but just as solid and sturdy as the day it was constructed. Her daydreaming and taking in of the sights was cut short, the elderly woman entering the room with a tray, a piece of linen underneath of it.

"Hier gehen Sie, junge Dame, eine Schüssel der heißen Suppe und der Robe, damit Sie tragen." She soothingly said, Raven feeling comfortable, but not sure to what she said. Raven thought for a moment, knowing that she knew at least two words in German.

"Danke," Raven replied in her best accent, speaking "thank you" in German, the woman nodding and leaving.

She looked upon the tray, finding a spoon, napkin, and a ceramic bowl of soup. The soup didn't look very appetizing, the broth dark and murky, its contents unknown. Raven took a whiff of the aromatic steam rolling off of it, only to cringe at it, its smell atrocious.

"Hopefully it tastes better than it looks," Raven said to herself, picking up the spoon, "a lot better."

She ladled a spoonful of the soup, finding some vegetables within it, and bringing it to her mouth.

"This is really good," Raven commented, her mouth still full, "it just seems to melt in my mouth.

Raven continued to eat, the warming feeling of a full stomach was something she greatly welcomed, especially after not having anything to eat for the longest time.

"That Hienrich guy," Raven thought, still ladling some of the contents of the soup, "he seems...nice, but if I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn he was hitting on me. The man looks like he is easily 10 years older than I am, but as I said, I could be mistaken, people here are a lot different than they are in the 'States, they seem more...outgoing, emotional about things."

Raven set her spoon down, letting out a small laugh, remembering something.

"I always did say I wanted to visit Europe," she told herself, "guess now is a good time to start. I always expected it to be on a grand vacation, meeting people, staying in the best hotels, eating the finest foods, traveling to exotic places, but we don't always get what we want. I still have no clue as to where I am to go, what to do, all that crap, I mean, here I am, middle of nowhere, and no idea as to what to do next. At least I can say I have the meeting the people part down."

She looked at the remaining portion of soup.

"I don't know about the finest foods, but that was very good, I don't know what was in it, and I don't care, it tasted good," she thought, trying to keep her mood light in order to not dwell on all the evils that have taken place so far, as her mother foretold, there might be many more ahead of her, she only said to be cautious, and nothing more."

Raven picked the bowl up with both hands, and slurped the rest of it down, setting the bowl down again, and wiping her chin. She sat the tray on the table beside of her, making sure not to knock anything over upon it. Raven picked up the folded piece of white linen, unraveling it, finding it to be a robe. She felt how soft it was to the touch.

"This will surfice for now," Raven told herself, examining it, "at least until Hienrich returns with actual clothing for me."

Raven pulled the covers off of her, shivering from the chill of the room, her exposed body showing all of its damage from that fated battle with Slide. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, touching the rustic, wooden floor. She forced her sore body to stand, feeling the pain within her muscles cry out, telling her that she wasn't quite ready to be moving about, but her mind said otherwise. To keep the cold chill of the stagnant air lashing at her skin, Raven quickly donned the robe, wrapping it tightly around her sore body, tying the sash in the front into a tight knot, feeling the nearly-instant warmth hit her, soothing her.

"This is more comfortable than I thought," she commented, finding a pair of house slippers next to the bed as well, matching the robe. Raven gingerly slid her feet into them, getting the soles of her own feet off of the wooden floor. She made an attempt at walking towards the paned window, but it was more along the lines of a waddle, still unable to move normally due to her extensive injuries, all still healing, halting her progress. Her body stopped moving, leaning against the windowpane, looking out it.

"Wow," Raven commented, taking in the view outside the window, "this place is beautiful."

What graced her vision was the forest's edge, wildflowers, a running stream, much similar to the one she drank from, and upon the visible horizon through the treetops was mountains, majestic and just as beautiful as the forest that laid directly in front of her.

"This place doesn't seem too bad," Raven stated, still looking out the window, watching various birds, as well as small animals go about their usual business, "I wouldn't mind staying here, if I didn't have to return to them, especially to Beast Boy."

A wave of grief fell over her.

"I can't go through life being alone," she thought, "if I can't be with Garfield, if I can't be with him for the remainder of my days, then there is no sense in living. No other person makes me feel the way he does, just his presence makes me feel the way I do. He is the only thing that is missing in my life, and I will not let distance, control, or anything stand in my way, I will be reunited with him, I don't know when, but I know that I will, I know I will."

Raven sat in the windowsill, allowing the warming sun to grace her pale skin that was exposed.

"As soon as I am able to continue upon my journey, I will," she told herself, pushing some of her violet locks out of her face, revealing even more of the bandaged side of her head, concealing her eye, the very one she would never be able to see out of again. "I have no idea as to where I am going or what, but I will let my heart tell me, as it has done in the past. If not, well, I have always relied on guessing, because that works as well."

She noticed some of the pictures hanging on the wall, taking particular notice to one that appeared to be aged quiet a bit, the photo black and white as well. Raven, curious, stood up, and walked across the room in a similar manner as she had done before, her soreness reverberating through every inch of her being. As she grew closer to the hanging picture, its clarity coming into focus, showing a man, having similar features about him as Hienrich, and wearing a military uniform. The uniform was nothing of new, but of many years ago. Raven took an even closer look to the uniform itself, seeing the distinguishing factors about it. It was black, lined with silver, but most of all, there were two emblems upon it that burned into Raven's mind, a sharp angled "SS" symbol on the collar, gracing either side, and a falcon with a very well-known symbol; the swastika.

"Must have been his grandfather, maybe his father," Raven thought, "but I seriously think it is the first of the two, Hienrich is a little young for his father to have served in World War II."

Her eyes looked just to the right of that picture as well, also in black and white. It appeared to be a family photograph, a couple and their young child. Raven noticed how much of a resemblance the male that appeared to be the father of the child bore to Hienrich.

"So _that's_ Hienrich's father," Raven deduced, "they seem to be the perfect family, or what one would consider one for that matter. I haven't seen him or heard him, maybe he is at work, or not. They seem to live pretty simple lives, almost as if they are farmers, or even just living out the rest of their days, Hienrich taking care of them. I don't want to impose, but maybe I could just ask him when he returns."

She thought for a moment, realizing what he was going to do for her.

"I hope to Azar he doesn't get anything I can't stand to wear," she hoped, "if he does, I will probably just have to put on those rags of what was left of my uniform, that's better than nothing. But, I do commend him for trying, at least he shows that much compassion for another human being, especially a complete stranger like myself. I am surprised as well, most people are usually…disturbed to an extent by me and my image, and I don't blame them, I mean, I am quite different looking than the normal person, but Hienrich didn't seem to care one bit, he looked past that, unlike most people. He seems…nice, very sincere."

No sooner than Raven finished her thought, the sound of the front door resonated its opening throughout the homestead, assuming Hienrich himself had returned. Raven sat back down on the bed, pretending that she hadn't moved from her bed, just getting up to move around. As soon as she did, Hienrich's figure appeared in the doorway, holding several bags, rather large ones.

"You didn't have to do this," Raven stated, knowing he meant well.

"I know," he replied, "but you are very deserving, whether you yourself knows this or not."

Raven only smiled at his reply, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, not being one to do so, especially after the tragedy that has taken place in her life.

Hienrich sat in the chair that he had done previously, setting the bags down around him as well. Raven waited anxiously, wondering what he had bought for her to wear while she was to stay at their residence.

"I guessed as to your size from what you were wearing, giving a little bit of leeway, of course," he stated, preparing to pull something out of one of the bags.

Raven nodded, still as anxious as ever, crossing her legs, feeling what seemed to be a blast of cold air directed towards her, but her robe blocked most of it.

Hienrich pulled out a pair of pants, dark in color, almost black, but a hint of blue. The only distinguishing factor about them was they weren't made of denim, but in fact, wool. A long sleeve shirt made of the same material came out as well, not quite a turtleneck, but resembling one. Next, another matching outfit, one of dark brown, consisting of white undershirt with a long sleeve button up shirt, pants to match the button up shirt. Besides unmentionables, Hienrich also purchased a pair of shoes, though they resembled boots, and black in color, they were much more suited for her than the boots she wore with her former uniform.

"This," Raven managed, looking through the articles, "is just so...overwhelming, I really don't know what to say."

"You need not to say anything," he replied with a smile, "I can tell by your reaction you are very thankful, and that is all the gratitude I need."

Heinrich rose, as if he was to leave the room, but Raven quickly focused her vision on him.

"Hienrich?" she questioned, getting his attention.

"Yes, Raven?" He sincerely replied.

"Could you tell me about those pictures on the wall there?" She asked, pointing to the photographs of the man in the SS uniform and the family portrait.

"Ah," he enthusiastically answered, "those, well."

He motioned over to the one of the man in the Nazi SS uniform.

"This was my grandfather, Otto Von Yeager, Major in the SS." Heinrich explained, "I only met him as a mere boy before he passed away, but from what I heard from my father, he was quite the character. His original mission throughout World War II was to decipher coded Allied messages they intercepted and whatnot, thus, his ability to speak English very well, passing it down to my father, and my father to me. He didn't believe in Hitler's cause, only serving his country, not the man. I know it sounds...weird, but that is what he swore to, and continued to do so until his final days."

"That's understandable," Raven replied, taken with the history lesson, "no sense in fighting in something you don't believe in."

"Exactly," Heinrich quickly added, "that's why he did all he could to stay away from the front lines, choosing to go into Intelligence. Anyone in that branch hardly ever set foot on a battlefield, lucky for him, he was never required to."

"Still doing what he thought was right," Raven deduced, "yet, keeping out of a fight he didn't belong, intriguing. Funny though, history books in the U.S. have them pegged pretty much all the same as Hitler, but I see otherwise."

"I'm glad someone other than me does," Heinrich replied with a laugh, getting a smile out of Raven.

"What about the other one there?" Raven pointed out, diverting his attention to the family photograph right next to it.

"That," Hienrich began, "is my family, my father, mother, and me in the center, granted, I was...ten, if I do recall correctly, and that was nearly twenty five years ago."

"So," Raven questioned, "where is your father? I met your mother, or what I would assume is your mother, but I have yet to see him."

Hienrich's demeanor seemed to change slightly, enough for Raven to clearly see.

"My father," he started, almost regretfully, "died shortly thereafter that photo was taken, he came down with a strange illness, and never recovered. They never did find the cause, all I know is it took his life away from him. Ever since, I've lived here, with my mother, taking care of her. I know she is elderly now, and, her time will soon come as well, but this time it seems more worth while, allowing her to live out her days in happiness. I only wished my father could have done the same."

"I'm sorry, Hienrich, I had no idea," Raven apologized, seeing he was deeply hurt.

"It's ok, you didn't know," he replied, forcing a minute grin.

Silence overtook them, Raven having no idea to ask of him, he having nothing for her.

"Wait," Raven stated out loud after a moment, grabbing his attention, "you said you stay here to help your mother out, did you not?"

"Yes," he replied, "why?"

"What kind of work do you do for her?" Raven continued to question.

"I mainly do chores for her outside, why do you ask?" Hienrich stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow morning," Raven announced, "I will be assisting you, I need to for my own good, and don't deny me the right to do so, I need to."

Hienrich thought for a moment.

"As you wish," he replied, "I will find something for you to do tomorrow, but be prepared, the day starts as soon as the sun breaks over the horizon."

"No problem," Raven finished with a smile, "whatever you got for me to do, it will be done."

Hienrich nodded, leaving the room, closing the worn, wooden door behind him. No sooner than he did, Raven picked up the near-black set of clothing, unfolding them. She laid them out on the bed, undoing her robe, dropping it to the floor. Her tattoo upon her lower back, taking the form of a raven, its wings spread across it, the beak of it facing downward, stood out upon her pale grey skin. Raven quickly reacht for one of the pairs of underwear, as well as a bra, putting them on before gracefully sliding in the pair of pants.

"Man," she quietly commented, "this stuff itches like crazy, but its better than nothing, besides, I assume being around here, especially in winter, this is going to come in handy."

Raven slipped the sweater over her head, fixing her hair that became ruffled as she pulled the collar over her head. Her own body heat kept her content within the woolen clothing, much more comfortable than the robe. She picked the robe up, folding it, and placing it at the foot of her bed upon a chest made of wood, the very same wood that the entire house seemed to be made of. The chest itself seemed to give of an odor similar to that to the rest of the humble home, only adding to its intense aroma. Raven gingerly slid her feet into the black shoes, only after putting on a pair of socks that Hienrich purchased along with the articles of clothing. Raven was very grateful for his generosity, seeing how he bought them for her out of the kindness of his heart. She overlooked herself in an ornate mirror that was hanging upon the wall, from the floor, all the way to her head, she took in her image that reflected upon it, seeing how she appeared normal, almost as if she was just that, but the scar that will remain upon her face and her eye that will no longer see soon shatter any hope of that happening. She could tell that only having one functioning eye was affecting her vision drastically, her depth perception was way off, often testing how far away from things she was to the best of her abilities, but she knew she would never return to the same state that she was in before fighting Slade. Raven quickly shook the past notions from her head, turning, and heading for the door that lead to the hallway. She cautiously peered around either side of the door, finding two entrances to other rooms of the home to her right, assuming they belonged to the other bedrooms, and to her left was the entrance into the kitchen, where Raven could hear the elderly woman, Hienrich's mother, stirring about, doing something. Raven's form glided gently into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was just as quaint as the home that Raven managed to catch a glimpse of anyway, consisting of nothing more than a table with four chairs at it, looking as old-world as the rest of the furniture in the house. A cast iron stove, ablaze, sat in the corner of the room, warming the home with its contained fury of flames. The only other noticeable difference within the confines of the room were the cupboards upon the walls, and a wash basin that sat in its own space in the countertop, lacking running water. Her eyes wandered from the kitchen to her right, going past the door that led outside right in front of her, across the kitchen, and finding their way to another room, no wall separating it from the kitchen. From what Raven could tell, this was what could be considered the living room of the home. Two chairs, slightly more ornate than the ones in the kitchen, and with a matching couch between the two, facing a large window that contained a view of the mountains out it to the west. The walls were graced with more photos, Raven assuming that they were more family photographs of some kind, whether they be old or new. Two small tables were respectively at each side of the chairs, oil lamps upon each. Raven turned to see the elderly woman bringing two cups to the table, a ceramic matching teapot, steam rolling out of its small vent atop.

"bitte," the woman motioned"nehmen Sie einen Sitz, genießen Sie eine Tasse Tee mit mir."

Raven noticed the woman's generosity, and took heed, feebly stepping forward, pulling the chair out carefully, and gently sitting in it, the chair creaking as the old wood shifted to hold her weight. The elderly woman sat one of the decorated cups in front of Raven, pouring the hot contents of the teapot, the aroma uplifting into the draft of the air, finding its way to Raven's nose.

"Ich hoffe, daß Sie Kräutertee soviel wie I genießen," Hienrich's mother stated with a smile, pouring her cup before setting the teapot down in the center of the table.

Raven had no clue as to what she was saying, but she knew it was all in kindness, smiling, and taking hold of the handle of the fragile cup. She lifted it to her mouth, pressing it against her lips to take a small sip, just enough to taste, as like the soup, the liquid didn't look too promising, dark, nearly black, but the taste was something she didn't expect. It was very similar to what she had grown accustomed to drinking, except for this was a little more…bolder, when compared to what she drank, it was easily twice as strong. The warm feeling made her feel immediately better, the tea almost acting as if it were revitalizing her body, a small trace of power that still remained within her vessel converting into her healing abilities at the moment, unable to actually control how it was used or it what magnitude of energy.

"ich weiß, daß Sie nicht ein Wort, das ich sage, verstehen, mein liebes," she stated, seeing Raven was content with her tea, "aber alle das wird kommen mit passender Zeit. Hienrich hat mich, daß er Sie genug der deutschen Sprache für Sie zu unterrichtet informiert, gut Funktion im Land, oder Sie mindestens erhalten, wo Sie gehen müssen."

The only thing that Raven managed to understand or comprehend out of Heinrich's mother's statement was just that, "Heinrich", and something to do with German, the rest, unknown to her. She only meekly smiled, acting as if she had truly understood what she had said.

"Hienrich informierte mich auch, daß Sie ihm heraus morgen bei den Chores helfen würden," she continued, as if she were speaking with an old friend, "ehrlich, lieb, Ich denke nicht, daß Sie so bald sich anwenden sollten, besonders nach allen Verletzungen hatten Sie nach Ihnen, als er Sie fand. Meine Länder, lieb, eine normale Person würde leicht an jenen Art der Wunden gestorben haben, Ich werde durch Ihre Ausdauer überrascht, über Tod auszuharren."Raven only nodded, being respectful, lifting the cup to her mouth once more. She finished off what was left in her cup, reaching for the teapot in the center of the table, helping herself to another invigorating portion of the tea.

"These people seem nice," Raven finally told herself, still listening to the elderly woman speak in her native tounge to Raven, even though she couldn't understand enough to comprehend the language.

After a while and several cups of tea later, Raven returned to her room, the sun beginning to sag to the west, signalling the day was coming to an end, and her chance to get back on her feet started tomorrow, a long and difficult journey was the only thing that laid ahead of her, the only thing that was in her path, keeping her from returning home, but she knew she must take it, it was the only possible way for her to do so.

"Where is it?" She said to herself, searching the contents upon the table that sat next to her bed, rummaging, even opening the drawer, trying to find whatever item it was she needed.

"Looking for this?" Hienrich's voice announced, standing in the doorway.

Raven quickly wheeled around out of surprise, finding him there, and what she was desperately looking for, her communicator.

"Yes," Raven replied with a simle, taking it from his hand politely.

"What is it?" He questioned, stepping in behind her, sitting down upon the chair that went to the desk.

"This," Raven announced, flipping it open, "is my communicator. I use it to contact my friends, allies, all that stuff. I have access to the assitence of over 100 different heroes in the world with the push of a simple button."

"Then why don't you find one that is near by and ask for help then?" he questioned again, putting two and two together.

"I would," Raven reasoned, "but, the battery is almost dead and I can't get a signal out here. It acts a lot like a cellphone in a sense, but it seems to be doing what I don't want it to do. I don't have anything to charge it with, and by the way it is acting, something's fried on the inside of it."

"I see," Hienrich answered, rubbing his chin, "well, hopefully you can find someone to repair it for you, the sooner you are reunited with your friends the better."

Raven nodded, flipping the the communicator open, seeing the same message as she had read earlier, closing it in disgust.

"It's not the fact that it doesn't work that bothers me," Raven commented, setting it down next to her necklace, she just noticed it sitting there.

"What is it then?" He questioned her, not understanding where she was going with it.

"This thing usually tells them where I am at at all times, like a tracking device, and not even that seems to be working, if it was working, then they could find me," she explained, Hienrich beginning to understand.

"As I said," he announced, standing up, the sun setting, darkening the room, "if you can find someone to repair it, you'll be set."

Raven nodded, agreeing with him. He smiled, turning around, leaving the room.

"H-Hienrich?" Raven called out, reluctant to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replied, turning around.

"I'd like to thank you again," Raven started, "for everything, for saving me, giving me shelter, food, clothing, all of it. There aren't many people like you and your mother left in this world, its sad really. If it weren't for you, I would have died out there."

"Not a problem," Hienrich replied, "you could almost consider it something of the divinve, as if I were destined to find you, help you, and nurse you back to health. It's sad though, but I know you must do it."

"What do you mean its sad?" Raven questioned, confused.

"That you must go," he replied, "you see, only me and my mother here, it is often a lonesome place, but I understand that you must begin your journey, Raven, your journey to find your friends. I really hope you do, a person of your will, courage, and strength is very deserving."

"Thank you," Raven finished, knowing that no matter what she felt, Hienrich was right.

He stopped in the doorway once more, turning around, as if he forgot to say something.

"One more thing," he stated, "I am serious about tomorrow, Raven, if you really do wish to help me with the chores, you must get up at the crack of dawn, there are no exceptions."

"I completely understand," Raven heeded, knowing what he was truly getting at.

No sooner than he closed the door behind him, Raven undressed to nothing once more, putting the folded-up robe on over her exposed body. She neatly folded the clothing up and placed it where the robe once was.

"So," Raven quietly said to herself, fluffing her pillow, "tomorrow, I truly start my journey, I may not leave here for some time, but I will see to it that I pull my own weight around here, I cannot stand to use someone, especially after all the help they are giving to me without a second thought. After I get up enough strength and are fully healed, I'll bid them adieu, sadly, I really do wish I could stay here, its so peaceful, calm, and serene, nothing would ever upset me here."

"Are you sure about that?" The voice of the appirition she hated with all her being spoke up, knowing just when to shatter the peace she would make with herself.

"Why do you keep pestering me, Slade?" Raven seriously questioned, "I mean, what help will it be to you, you're dead, and out of all honesty, the last time I checked, the dead cannot make the living do their bidding."

"Are you that dense, child?" Slade's calm, yet threatening voice replied, "Think about it, I can tell you many times over, and you still won't get it. My physical being may no longer exist in this realm, but as I said, part of me, through my trainings and teachings, lives on through you. I may not be here physically any longer, but as long as you draw breath, so will I in a sense, you cannot kill me unless you kill yourself, and we all know that you haven't the courage, nor the tenacity to commit such an act."

"Its not that I am dense," she calmly replied, as if she was mocking him, letting him know that he was not getting to her at all, "its the fact that you don't know when to give up, your efforts in unsettling me are futile, it isn't going to happen."

"I've done it before, Raven," he snapped back, "I will do it again, and again, as many times as I see fit, so don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Since I know you aren't my concience speaking to me," Raven replied in the same tone, "please, and kindly do so, shut the hell up, I'm tired, and I got things to do tomorrow."

Raven heard Slade growl out of rage, knowing that she was right and in control, for the moment, not allowing him to gain any kind of advantage that would cause another catastrophe like the very same that happened deep within the confines of the forest only a day ago.

"Now that he is done ranting," Raven thought, "maybe I can get some sleep, I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

She slowly closed her eyes, watching the last of the sun disappear behind the mountains out her window, knowing the old saying "early to bed, early to rise" was going to be a reality tomorrow.


	4. Interlude 2

"Wow" Terra commented, "this place hasn't changed one bit."

"No need to," Cyborg commented, "this place is the most technologically advanced building in the entire city, maybe more, all I know is I haven't had to upgrade that much."

"I see," she replied with a laugh, "glad to see you guys didn't change either."

They all smiled, knowing like them, Terra hadn't changed at all, merely frozen in time, now unthawed.

"Ok," she announced, sitting down on the couch in the central room, looking out across the bay, "before you start explaining everything that has happened in the past few years, could I maybe get something to eat, and a change of clothes?"

Terra tugged at her uniform, barely holding together upon her person, beat and battered, Slade's markings long worn away.

"About that, Terra," Cyborg stated, scanning her with his built in electronics upon his forearm, "as he said, that suit is fused with your nerves, it's a part of you."

Her eyes widened with fright remembering those words.

"There's gotta be some way to get it off," she pleaded, "if it can be put on, it can be taken off, please, Cyborg, there's gotta be some way."

"I'll try all I can, Terra," he replied, "but I can't guarantee anything, the way that thing's made, it is never to come off. Slade really did plan for you to belong to him for the rest of your life."

Terra knew Cyborg was true to his word, but also thought of the horror of being confined to the neural interface suit that represented all that she hated with every fiber of her being. She noticed Robin and Starfire came into the room, her arm in his, while he was carrying a large box of files, it also worn with time.

"What's that?" Terra questioned, trying to take her boots off, but to no avail, they were just like the rest of the suit, integrated with her nerves.

Robin sat the box down; its contents in full view now, file upon file, as well as many disks of information and footage.

"Consider this "story time" in a sense," Robin replied, trying to be light-hearted about it, knowing it was going to bring up memories, both good and bad.

"Believe me, Terra," B.B. announced, entering the room from the kitchen, handing her a plate containing a sandwich, knowing that she had to have been starving. "You have missed out on quite a bit in the past several years."

She gladly accepted it, taking a large bite out of it.

"Well," Terra replied with a mouthful of food, "let's get this show on the road, I can't wait to see what I have missed."

"Before we even get into detail on things, Terra," Robin started, Starfire still seated at his side, "we must warn you."

"Warn me of what, Robin?" she questioned, still eating her sandwich.

"We must show you every major event that has happened in your absence," he informed, solemnly, "all of them, whether they be good or bad."

Silence over took her, knowing Robin was as serious as he possibly could be, Terra paid full attention.

"Ok," she replied, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Robin continued, "it is imperative that you know what has taken place, as for some of these things, they were the toughest and most trying times for us, especially the most recent events."

"You mean Ra-" she answered, only to be interrupted.

"Raven's death," Beast Boy finished her sentence for her, "yes, I know you don't want to, I know all of us don't want to, but you must really know what happened."

"How about saving that for last, go in order, you know," Terra suggested, trying to avoid them bringing it up, knowing it still pained them so.

The silently agreed, knowing that it would be for the better. Robin sifted through the files, trying to find a certain one that documented any event that took place shortly after Terra's fossilization.

"Ah," he announced, "here it is."

He pulled out the specific file, opening, revealing typed documents, as well as several photographs.

"Not too long after you were...fossilized, or whatever you want to call that," Robin started, sifting through the pages, looking for something in particular, "we investigated the H.I.V.E. Academy, since some of our enemies seemed to be graduates from there, we wanted to see what was actually going on."

Terra nodded, picking up one of the photographs, containing a man that looked almost exactly like Cyborg, except he was all of flesh and blood.

"Who's this?" She questioned, eyeing it. Cyborg plucked it from her hand.

"That," he started, "was me, undercover."

"H-"

"I used a cloaking device disguised as rings," he informed before she could ask again, "and this picture here..." he added, pulling out another one, with his powers as "Stone" activated, "was my powers under the alias "Stone"."

"Ok, let me get this straight," Terra stated, "you're telling me that you managed to go undercover and infiltrate this H.I.V.E. place without a hitch?"

"Yes," Cyborg flatly replied, "anyway, I managed to meet their Headmaster, Brother Blood."

Robin quickly showed Terra a photo of Blood Cyborg managed to take while in disguise.

"He has "psycho" written all over him," Terra commented, knowing first hand from her experience with Slade.

Blood's overall physique was nothing spectacular, but it was he himself. His face bore that of a man whose cold stare was enough to freeze Hell over itself, those penetrating eyes of his is what made him such a feared figure just to the look.

"That he does," Robin commented, "it doesn't end there though. You see, Cyborg managed to get in and find out one of his little projects that he was working on, some kind of energy amplification device or something another, but, that's besides the point, the point is, Cyborg was caught, but instead of taking care of a problem, Blood offered Cyborg something he wanted, his own flesh and blood back. He almost turned, but what was it? Oh yeah, the machine part of his mind told him otherwise."

"Blood could fool the human," Cyborg added, "but not the machine, and for once, I was glad I am the way I am now, especially then."

"So he could have made you...normal," Terra deduced, "but you chose what you knew was right. Ok, I think I understand, but there's something bugging me about him, does he even have any powers or abilities of any kind?"

"He is able to control people, as he did his students, basically taking control of them without them knowing," Robin informed, "he also seems to be skilled as a martial artist as well."

Terra nodded, finding another photo of him, one of him not in his Headmaster robe, but of him in his one of combat, making him that much more intimidating to the look.

"After wrecking his Academy-" Cyborg began.

"Twice," chimed in both B.B. and Star, holding up two fingers each.

"After wrecking his Academy twice," he continued, irritated by their interruption, "he moved his operations to Steel City, over on the East Coast, away from us as far as he could go. Well, that didn't stop us."

"Don't forget about you leaving the team, Cy," Beast Boy stated shortly thereafter.

"Wait," Terra replied to his statement, surprised, "you left the team?"

Cyborg wasn't pleased by B.B. bringing that up, but readied himself to tell her anyway.

"Yeah," he began, "I had this thing about me, much like Robin did with Slade, I had to take Blood down, and I felt like Robin was holding me back. I moved to Steel City to work all the leads on Blood, as well as start the Titans East, I wanted to lead, I felt like I needed to be in charge, so I could become a man."

He fished out another picture from the file, containing the figures of Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas Y Menos, none of which Terra had ever heard of, but staples of allies to the rest of the group.

"So these guys were your team?" She commented, studying each one.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered, "you'll get to meet them yourself pretty soon, but on with the story. Blood had also stole my blueprints, he stole me basically, how I am built, what I am made of, and what is inside of me, all of it. Blood used these blueprints to change himself, doing what I thought was unthinkable, unimaginable, and finally proves that the man truly was psychotic to his very soul."

Robin showed Terra the picture of Blood after he altered his own body, using Cyborg's schematics, and turning him into biomechanical monstrosity, looking like Cyborg, but red instead of blue, more sinister looking as well, a horned skull upon the front of his chest.

"That," Cyborg pointed out, "is what he is like now. We haven't heard much from him lately, I think he is planning something big since Slade's gone or is going to pick up where he left off, since they were working together. I think he's trying to run another Academy, but I don't know if he is that dense, since we've already destroyed the one he had within the city, underwater, and tried turning the Tower at Steel City into one, but we stopped him, both the Titans East, as well as these guys. That made me realize what I needed to, and I came back, but the Titans East remained a team, helping us out when we need it and likewise."

"Slade and this...Blood guy were working together?" Terra unbelievably asked, knowing what Slade was capable of and how he worked, not having a clue as to what Brother Blood was like to say the least.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "we'll get to that part here in a minute, there's a lot that happens between now and then.

"What's next in there, Robin?" Beast Boy questioned, "most of these have been quite a while back, I forget some of them."

"Just hold on a minute, I'm getting there," he replied, sifting through the poorly-organized files.

Robin held one up, but saw the title of it, and quickly put it back.

"No, wait a minute," Cyborg pointed out, "let's see that one."

"Come on, Cy," Robin replied, "it's nothing important."

"Robin," he said with a straight face, "everything in that box is of some significant importance."

"Alright, alright," he caved in, taking it out once more.

Robin slowly and reluctantly opened the file, same as the last, what appeared to be a typed report, as well as many photographs. He handed one to Terra, its image that of a male figure, but he wasn't of flesh and blood, but of what appeared to be paper, only his eyes were outlined with the ink of the text, those pages appeared to be ripped from the binding of a book.

"We had to snag that one from Raven's camera," Cyborg informed, "we never actually got to see "him" like that."

"Who is this guy?" Terra questioned, looking at the photo of the strange figure.

"This guy or whatever he is," Beast Boy began, as serious as could be, recalling the painful era in time, "was Malchior. Malchior was one of two characters locked away in one of Raven's really old books, the other was a wizard by the name of Rorek. Anyway, by merely switching the names with his dark magic, Malchior connived Raven he was the wizard, but in truth, was the dragon."

"This guy's a dragon?" Terra, once again, unbelievable asked, cocking any eyebrow.

"Yes," B.B. continued, "he took on the form of Rorek to trick and deceive Raven, releasing him from the book that bound him, allowing him to be free once more to terrorize all around him. It wasn't the fact of that that made it so bad, but the fact that Malchior...broke Raven's heart. She liked him, more that we will probably ever know, but she was more emotionally hurt than physically out of anything, it took many weeks, for what seemed like an eternity, before she truly recovered."

"That's really sad," Terra commented, showing that she cared for them, and Raven as well, hopefully able to mend the ties that she broke so long ago. "Nobody, especially Raven deserved something like that."

They all nodded, knowing it to be true, but refused to go into depth upon it, knowing it would only bring up the recent painful events that hurt them so.

"If you think that's bad," Cyborg informed, "just wait until we get to the point at which the world ended. That too, was something no living thing should have endured, but again, Raven was its target of choice."

"What!" Terra exclaimed, "The world ended! How!"

"Calm down," Robin flatly stated, sifting again, thumbing through them.

"Yes, friend Terra," Starfire finally stated, just listening, as if it were a story being told. "I assure you that everything is the fine, Robin will gladly inform you of what has happened in your inactivity"

"Right here," Robin announced, pulling what appeared to be one of the biggest files in the box out, many picture visible, acting as if they were place holders.

"For this," he informed, laying it out on the table in front of the couch, "you will have to watch several videos that we managed to get from surveillance cameras and by other means around the city and different times."

"Ok," she replied, still confused, "well, show me, maybe they will help me out as to what is going on."

"First," Cyborg began, "we need to tell you a little history about Raven, stuff we didn't even know about until it was almost too late."

Terra nodded, also curious to learn a little about Raven's past, the very person that was shrouded in secrecy and darkness most of her life, and forced to be that way.

"You know how Raven was, well…mysterious, right?" Robin began, "well, even though she was…different, most of the reasoning behind it all had to do with this information I'm about to tell you. You see, Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions, and she needed to keep them in check to prevent anything disastrous from happening to her, us, and everything around her. Her powers were given to her by her father, Trigon the Terrible."

Robin showed Terra a blurry snapshot of Trigon that Cyborg managed to take while the combated him in an attempt to save the world, and succeeded to do so.

"This guy looks like pure-"

"Evil," all of the Titans interrupted, surprising her, Robin continued with his explanation, "Trigon is just that, pure evil, he is the master of darkness."

"And this guy's Raven's father?" She questioned, disturbed by the thought.

"Yes, biologically," Cyborg informed, "but from what we could tell long before we fought him, she wasn't all too fond of him."

Terra nodded, setting the picture down, awaiting the explanation of what had taken place in her hibernation.

"Anyway," Cyborg began, "Around Raven's birthday, about 5, maybe 6 years ago now, it wasn't too long after the whole Blood ordeal, but she started acting…strange. She wanted the day to be over with as soon as possible. At first, we didn't know what was going on, but thanks to a certain green snoop," Cyborg motioned to Beast Boy, who only smirked, "he found out it was her birthday. Well, upon finding that information, that evening, we threw her a surprise party. In fact, the surprise was on us, Raven completely destroying what we had used for decorations, even the cake, telling us if we truly knew what this day meant to her, we wouldn't be celebrating it."

"Why?" Terra asked, confused, even though she knew Raven was different, but not seeing the reasoning behind her actions thus far in this part of life that she missed out on.

"Hold on," Cyborg replied with a smile, "I'm getting there."

She nodded once more, feeling slightly sorry for interrupting once more.

"Anyway," he continued once more, "We did happen to find out something that we didn't want to."

"Slade was alive once more," Robin said, suppressed rage within his voice.

Her face was full of shock and horror.

"How, I mean I k-"

"Yeah, I know," Robin interrupted, "this is where Trigon comes into play. Raven's fear on her birthday, and everyone before that she could remember, was The Prophecy, the destined act of Trigon using his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, as a portal to this realm from his, and rule the world as he saw fit. Anyway, Slade, basically a living skeleton, boring the Mark of Scathe. Scathe was another name Trigon went by. Well, before all of this could be accomplished, Trigon had someone to do his bidding to make things easier for him in the long run. Well, out of all the demented souls in the fiery depths of Hell, he chose Slade. In return for delivering The Portal for Trigon's use, he would grant Slade the only thing he desired, to live once more. Before Slade could even think about committing his assigned duty, he had to awaken The Portal, activating the markings that would allow for this to happen. Time passed, but we all prepared for what was to happen, knowing that eventually, Trigon was going to use Slade and begin his ascension to Earth to rule. Well, that day came of course, Raven tried to hide it for as long as she could, but it was all in futile, her markings becoming visible, alerting us of what was on the horizon. After fighting Slade, as well as an army of demons, or whatever they were, Raven finally succumbed and went with him. She knocked us out to prevent us from following or trying to stop Slade, but she also gave us a small amount of her power, having no idea as to what was to happen to her, all of it in safe measure. By the time we awoke and caught up with her, it was too late, she even used her powers to prevent us from interfering, knowing that this was her destiny, that she was allowed to come into this world for this reason only, to be used for her father's bidding. A blinding white light came forth from her person, making it to where we were unable to see what was going on at all. After it receded, the grand staircase, as well as the hand that acted as a pedestal, was completely gone."

Robin decided it was a good point in which to show Terra a few of the pictures, further describing some of the events Robin revealed to her. The first was of the chamber that acted as the grounds for the ritual to take place, beneath the library that Slade left standing after destroying many city blocks that was set to be demolished, but it was the pattern in which he did it was what frightened them. The next picture was from the sky, showing the library itself amongst the charred remains of other buildings, but the remains forming the Mark of Scathe around the library, taking up many city blocks as stated, a disturbing sight indeed. Yet again, Terra sifted through them, finding one of Slade, the Mark of Scathe upon his head glowing intently, along with his eye, a raging inferno of a fireball engulfed around his clenched fist.

"That's different," Terra commented, looking at it more intently.

"That was another one of Trigon's pluses that Slade liked in return for working for him," Cyborg informed, "those powers. He could conjure fire, as well as control Trigon's army of demons, not to mention he was invulnerable, I mean, you can't kill what was already dead."

Silence overtook them, knowing that is what Slade had said about himself, even all the way up until his fated end against Raven.

"So," Terra finally broke the silence, knowing something Cyborg had said struck a nerve about them, "is that all, or is there more?"

"There's more," Robin replied, thinking of a good spot to continue from. "Anyway, Trigon emerged and took control of the world, turning all of its inhabitants to stone, the sky hellfire red, and water turned to lava. Needless to say, it was indeed Hell on Earth when he took power. After managing to find one another in this strange world, yet Raven was still missing. Slade showed up, his powers gone, but still a skeleton, Trigon screwing him over on his deal to grant him life. He agreed to help us since he didn't like being double-crossed, I being the one to go with him to find Raven, the others to distract Trigon while we did. Slade and I fought together against Trigon's demons, successfully I might add, while Trigon had managed to pit Star, Cy, and B.B. against their own dark sides in a sense, the evil that festered within them. Slade and I parted ways, I went off to find Raven, he went to get back what he wanted, I don't know what happened while he was away from me, and I don't care, but anyway, I found Raven, yet she had been turned back into a little girl, no older than 10 at the most, if that, alone, and frightened. Meanwhile, the others fought a losing battle against themselves, struggling to just stay alive. I convinced Raven that I wasn't a threat and I was her friend, even getting her to remember who she was and what had happened. By the time I got to the surface, as well as escaping a few close calls, the others had basically traded each other, and beating each other since they couldn't beat themselves. Even though it seemed to be working, Trigon knew of our actions the entire time, knowing what we were trying to do, and found it all to be in vain. Even with all of us working together, even Slade fighting along side us, we were still no match for him, but Raven was. Raven found the will and courage to face him head on, using the power she stored within us, as well as her own emotions, and vanquished him, sending him back to where he came from. All in all, Raven was destined to destroy the world, yet, she refused to accept that destiny, and implemented her own, able to live with peace at mind finally."

"Wow," Terra replied in amazement at the conclusion of a story so extravagant, it had to be true, no one could lie about such a thing, "so Raven basically saved the world from complete and utter destruction, even though her only purpose to live was to commit that act?"

They nodded, truly paying respect to her as they had always held the utmost for her no matter what.

"That was probably the most important, as well as disturbing time and event that happened in your absence, Terra," Robin stated, "we actually had given up and lost all hope, but Raven, Raven was the most hopeful out of all of us, it was her that pulled us through, even defying something that was supposed to happen, proving that nothing is impossible."

Terra nodded, respecting Raven, also feeling guilty to a degree.

"I-I never really got to apologize to any of you," she began, her eyes misty, her soul full of guilt, studying the floor, "I know words seem hollow in a situation like this, especially after the atrocities I committed, everything I did to you, the city, all of it, I truly am sorry for it, there is no other way to put it, and I know nothing will ever be able to excuse what I did."

Beast Boy rested his hand on her shoulder gently, getting her attention.

"Terra," he began, "when you sacrificed yourself to save us and the city, I mean you even took Slade down for what should have been for good, and to me, I don't care what anyone else thinks, is enough, you proved your true loyalty by doing that. Yes, you made mistakes, but you reprimanded yourself for them."

"I speak for everyone here, Terra," Robin announced, "we forgave you long ago, you are our friend, and a Titan, nothing will ever change that. I agree with Beast Boy as well, you've made up for your acts against us, so now it's time for you to start with a fresh slate, clean of everything. Yes, you're our friend, but you are going to have to earn our trust back. I know it sounds like an ultimatum, but it's the truth, you know this as well."

"I don't blame you," she replied, agreeing, "I would find it difficult to do what you have done for me, especially after all the atrocities I committed against you, my friends."

Robin looked up at the clock, seeing it was late into the evening.

"Man, it's that late already?" he announced, getting everyone to look as well, "ok, well, how about a break from all this, and we'll finish up tomorrow, how's that sound?"

"That sound alright," Terra agreed once more, not wanting to present a conflict already.

"Then it's settled," Robin said with a smile, standing up, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Cyborg added, holding his stomach, "hey, B, come with me, we'll go get something."

He motioned, getting his attention.

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy commented, hopping down off of the couch behind Terra.

Cyborg turned just as Beast Boy caught up with him, as if he had remembered something taking something out from a small access hatch on his arm.

"Yo, Terra," he called, her blonde hair fluttering as she turned her head to face him, her vivid blue eyes meeting with his, "catch."

A metallic card with a black stripe on it went through the air, Terra gracefully accepting it into her hands.

"What's this?" She questioned, confused, eyeing the card in the palm of her hand.

"Why, the access card to your room," He answered with a smile, "we left it the same as you had left it, well, besides cleaning it anyway, other than that, nothin's been changed one bit."

Terra had a large grin upon her face, her near-perfect teeth gleaming. She quickly hopped up off of the couch, jogging down the hallway.

"She seems content now," Cyborg commented, looking at B.B. "come on, we're gonna pick up something to eat."

"Why you taking me along?" Beast Boy questioned as they walked down the hall, waiting for the doors to the elevator to open.

"I've got a few things to talk to you about," he gingerly replied.

"What kinda things?" B.B. asked once more, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, a little hint," Cyborg admitted, the doors opening, them stepping through them, "these things have to do with Terra, and they are things you must give me feedback on."

"Ok," Beast Boy replied, still confused to a degree, "whatever you say."

He nodded as the door closed, the elevator continuing down to the sub-floor of the Tower, all the way to the garage area.

Meanwhile, the leader had found his way to the rough, standing erect, his arms folded across his chest. Robin looked across the bay, the nighttime sky littered with various stars of shapes and sizes, the moon nearly full, illuminating the Earth below it. The moon's brilliance radiance found its way to the water below, shimmering its reflection off of it. He appeared to be deep in thought. The access door to the roof quietly opened, but Robin knew someone had came up, and knew just who it was as well.

"Robin?" She questioned, concerned for his well-being.

"Yeah, Star?" He answered, his eyes still trained on the vast body of water that lay ahead of him.

"What is the matter? You seem…distraught, something troubles you, and I wish to know what it is," Starfire informed him of her feelings, stepping forward, even with Robin near the edge of the Tower's roof. The wind picked up, whipping her long, red hair about, gently picking up, and dying down from time to time.

"It's nothing," he replied, lying to cover up the dark truth he refused to speak out loud.

"It just isn't nothing, Robin," Starfire reasoned, wanting to know what was truly wrong with him, "I know you better than anyone else, you can tell me anything, and I will understand, please, Robin, I wish to know what is wrong."

"Even if I did tell you," he started, reluctant to worry her, "it would frighten you."

"I wish to share your feelings, Robin, and in order for me to do so, you must share them all, both the good and the bad. Please, Robin, it will help to get it off of your chest," she pleaded, looking into his masked eyes, yet the remained trained forward.

"Rav…Raven, it's about Raven," he started, grabbing her attention, "I, as well as the others, know that it wasn't only Slade that caused her death. Yes, he dealt the blows, but it was the events that led up to it that helped as well. Blood, he sold Slade the schematics that are based off of Cyborg that were implemented as his army. That being said, Chang was the one who built Slade's robotic army, as well as the very complex that played host that fateful day. Many of the H.I.V.E. students that we fought over those months were just a distraction, again, a joint plan formulated by Blood and Slade. I know it sounds far-fetched, but I know this to be the truth, there is too much evidence that supports it. Slade, Blood, and Chang were all working together, and whatever plans they had are still a possibility, maybe even simpler since Slade is out of the picture, and we are short one of our most powerful members."

"This is what troubles you, Robin?" Starfire answered to his explanation, concerned yet still, feeling as if he wasn't finished, or was still masking the truth, "or is there more?"

Robin shifted his weight from one leg to the other, slightly turning towards her, yet he continued looking across the water still, locking his vision upon the bridge, illuminated by the moon.

"I…have this feeling," he started once more, calm and cool as ever, "that Blood and Chang aren't going to stop, and there is only one thing left for me to do. They have Raven's blood on their hands as much as Slade does, but she managed to avenge that herself, while the other two murderers are walking free, still committing their acts of dishonesty and evil as if nothing had happened. The notion of this boils my blood, I will not stand for it. When I find either of them, I will kill them."

Starfire's eyes snapped open with surprise, shocked at what she heard come from his mouth, unable to believe he would say such a thing with so much feeling behind it, as if he meant it and would do it.

"You can't possibly mean that, Robin," she replied in a frightened voice, "they are villains, and they did have some part in friend Raven's untimely death, but ending their lives isn't going to bring her back."

He locked eyes with her, his face showed the emotion of being dead serious.

"You better hope to God that you and the others get to them before I do, because if you don't, I will, and there's nothing that is going to get in my way," Robin said in a low, almost threatening tone.

She turned away in fright, yet wanted to remained at his side, showing her true respect for him, knowing what he meant, but feared he would do what he said, knowing Robin was one true to his word. Her eyes snapped opened, meeting with his as she felt his hand pull her chin up.

"Listen," he said in a caring manner, only to have her to turn away from him, her back facing him.

"If you wish to go through with your described course of action, Robin, then who am I to stop you," she coldly replied, feeling regretful for saying such a thing, especially to the only person she had compassionate feelings for.

Robin felt a twinge of regret as well, not thinking before he spoke, Starfire being one to take everything extremely literal and to heart, no matter what it be. Before he could think of something to say, Starfire walked away, her nose almost as if it were in the air, no pleased with him one bit. He started to follow, but quickly retracted, knowing that it would only aggravate the situation further. The door that led down from the roof slammed shut behind her, as if it had resonated through his very nerves, paining him from within. Robin looked back across the water once more, the moon fully illuminating all by now, the evening gone, night had come.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world to tell her that," Robin thought, but truly knowing he was right, "man, I feel like an ass now, I really need to apologize somehow, but I'm not going to lie about what actions I am going to do, they had better apprehend them before I get to them.

"Why are you going so slow, Cy?" B.B. commented, taking notice that he was driving only 60 MPH as opposed to his usual 100-plus down the tunnel that led from the Tower to the city under the bay.

Cyborg heard him, but was thinking of something to say, or at least as how to start what he truly wanted to say to his friend.

"About Terra," he finally blurted out.

"What about her?" Beast Boy replied, knowing Cyborg wanted to talk to him about it, but he didn't know why he wanted to do it in the sanctity of his car.

"You still like her, don't you?" Cy managed, a little uneasy about the whole situation.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, thinking of what to say. If his answer was yes, it would betray his true feelings for Raven, but he wasn't heartless, so no wasn't an acceptable answer either.

"To a degree…yes," Beast Boy finally answered, "but it is nothing compared to what I shared with Raven."

"I know, I know," Cyborg quickly replied, not wanting to undermine him, "that's besides the point. The point is…you need to give me the honest to God truth."

"Truth to what?" B.B questioned, looking in Cy's direction, noticing he had his eyes glued to the road ahead of him, as well as the car slowing to a stop as it began exiting the tunnel onto surface streets.

"That you…" he started, trying to find the right words, "that you revived Terra to cover up the hole in your heart Raven left in her wake. I don't care if I make you angry, sad, whatever, you need to give me an honest answer, straight up."

He knew Cyborg was right on his assumption, knowing that he did in fact revive Terra to cover up the void in his soul that only Raven could fill, not by Terra, not by anyone else. B.B. knew that Terra would only mask his pain that he felt deep inside his vessel, but it was better than being alone and depressed for the remainder of his life, for all he knew could last far beyond what he could concieve.

"Yes, Cyborg, I did," he finally admitted, reluctant and also feeling guilty, "I just didn't want to be alone. She was the only one that would understand me, especially at a time like this. Besides, we all benifit from it, her abilities, as well as companionship are availiable once more."

"What about your feelings towards her?" Cyborg pressed, turning at a traffic light onto another surface street.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Beast Boy quickly replied, covering his true feelings up.

"Don't be dumb," Cyborg nonchalantly replied, "tell me, tell me about your feelings towards her, have they changed, remained the same, what?"

"Come on, Cy," he pleaded, "she's like...what? 13 still? It wouldn't work. I'll admit, part of me still likes her, but I can only request her friendship now, because it is...well, wrong for me to like her like that."

"If a serum can free her from a prison of rock," Cyborg reasoned, "then I'm pretty sure someone can come up with one that will accelerate her growth. You see, technically, Terra is just as old as you are, nearly and adult, but it is her physical body that had remained unchanged, so she just appears to be 13. I can understand you seeing it as being...ethicaly wrong and whatnot. I am going to work on something to do this, oh I don't know, maybe make something or some concoction that will make her body age and grow as it would in seven years in the time of only one."

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open with surprise.

"Are you serious?" He commented, "you can actually do that?"

"Why of course," Cyborg said with a smile, "It'll take some time and a little bit of research, but I'm sure I can do it, I mean, if Slade could create that, then I'm sure I can come up with something that will perform as needed."

He winced at the mere utterence of his name, hating to hear the name of the man that brought Raven's life to a crashing halt, as well as altering theirs for eternity.

"Do you really think he's...you know," Beast Boy finally managed, something within him, along the lines of an instinct, told him othewise.

"I saw it first hand, B," Cyborg reasoned, "there is no way he could come back from that. I know Terra offed him once before, but the only reason he came back is because he made a deal with Trigon, and I highly doubt he's willing to do it again. I bet them two are getting to know each other quite well now, since that's gonna be Slade's home for the next eternity."

B.B. knew he was right, but he still felt uneasy, as if out there, somewhere, Slade was alive, or still living to some degree, but he didn't know, nor could he explain it, he just felt it.

"Anyway," Cyborg began once more in his silence, "I know how you truly felt about Raven, and I knew how she truly felt about you. I ask you this, Garfield, please, just please, never forget about what you had with Raven. If you think about it, Terra will never be able to amount to the raw emotion that you shared with Raven, and she knows that as well. I know you don't want to be lonely, and I know you still like Terra, so I will respect your decision, because I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I promise," B.B. replied with seriousness, "and you are right, Terra is nothing when compared to Raven, but she is all I have left now, and I don't want to be alone, I've already lost my parents and Raven, I don't want to lose her again."

Cyborg nodded, understanding what he was getting at, knowing what it was like to go through life being alone.

"So," Beast Boy spoke up, "where to?"

"Pick a place, I'll take ya there," Cyborg replied, continuing to drive the car through downtown Jump City.

An extensive array of equipment sat idle in a room. The room itself was rather large, the ceiling tall, its four walls stretching a good distance in their respective directions, all made of metal, gun metal gray in color, dull to the look, but cold to the touch. Much of the room was shrouded in darkness, all except for the various lights upon the equipment, either from items of importance, or merely lighting up a button for easier sight. Yet, this was overpowered by the main attraction of the lifeless room. The attraction was a large cyndrillical tube that ran all the way from the floor to the roof, made of thick, transparent glass, smooth to the touch. Inside of it was what was drew an observer's eye to it though. It appeared to be a figure, but not one that was complete. All that was intact was the chest, left arm, and half of the head, the rest was either missing or in grotesqe form, floating in the liquid that glowed dark orange from the heating lamps inside of the metallic casing at either end of the tube. The figure had on the tattered remains of a black outfit, armor that was beaten beyond function, and a disfigured mask, half black, half bronze, containing only one eye, one eye of solid white, lifeless. The machines were attatched to this tube, monitoring many things, and within it, the figure had many wires and tubes attatched to various regions, many seeming to keep the internal organs that remained alive, as well as feeding nutrients and oxygen to the lifeless form. An elderly man in a white jump suit with small machines for performing research attatched to it, as well as a pair of goggles, red in color, that never seemed to leave his aged face. He checked over the machinery, looking at every small detail, unoblivious as to what was going on around him. As he did this, another figure walked in from behind him, the airlock doors closing shut behind him as he entered, a red glow emitting from his left eye, a hood draped over his head. Noticably taller than the scientist, the hooded figure raised a metallic hand, lightly tapping him on the shoulder, frightening him.

"My God, Brother Blood," he replied, startled, holding his chest as if his heart were to burst, "I wish you would quit sneaking up on me like that, you know I scare easy."

Blood emitted a low growl of a laugh, making him even more uneasy.

"I know," Blood replied, "that's what makes it so entertaining. On to matters at hand though. Would you mind explaining to me how your contraption works here, Professor Chang?"

He set down his tools and turned around to face Blood, just as he remove his hood, his red-colored circuitry clashing with his pale skin.

"Why, I'd be delighted," Change managed, not wanting to anger Blood to say the least.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," Blood added to his statement, clinking his metallic finger off of the armored half of his head, attempting to be an annoyance to Chang, knowing he was too fearful to even think of saying anything to him.

"Well, as you can see," he motioned, "I managed to recover what was left of him, and put his body on life support in a sense, keeping his body alive, even though brain activity has ceased to be. Those tubes feed his body with the needed nutrients and whatnot, the heated liquid he is immersed in will preserve his body until I reconstruct what was lost or damaged beyond healing, as well as invite his immune system to begin natrually healing while his body is still alive. These machines here allow me to monitor and adjust as I see fit, as well as using other programs to reconstruct him. I may not be able to make new flesh for him, but cybernetics is my leading field. I can play no god, only imitate."

"Let me get this straight," Blood reasoned, circling the tank, observing the lifeless figure inside of it, "you are saying you can revive him, even though he is dead? How so?"

"When a person dies," Chang began, knowing it was going to be difficult to explain in general, not that Blood wasn't intelligent, but the opposite, he mistakes things and takes the very literal, "their body and mind cease to function, and the decomposition process begins, recycling remains back into the earth. Well, what if I was able to salvage what was left before the decaying process began, his body still warm. A person's mind remembers everything that they have ever seen, heard, or learned, anything outside of the body that had made an impact upon that person leaves a memory within the human mind, burned and etched in it for all eternity. By merely giving that person's mind a jump-start in a sense, I can bring them back to life. Seeing how half of his mind is, well, missing, I will need to do very delicate reconstruction, and create something similar to what you and Cyborg have. The same will go for missing appendages, organs, and whatnot, using my reconstruction program, I will generate a 3D representation of what I need to make by hand, seeing how I don't have an assymbely line for such a thing, which would be impractical because every person is different."

"Wait, wait, wait," Blood stated, as if he was telling him to slow down, "you still didn't answer my question, I know the process now, but how are you going to bring him back to life, I mean, when someone dies, their soul or whatever you want to call it exits their body and moves on, does it not?"

"Religion is only a figment of the imagination of the creative," Chang quickly replied, "only science is true to its nature, and that, Brother Blood, is what I go by."

"I see," Blood reasoned with him, "so by merely keeping what remains of him in this state until he is reconstructed, you can bring him back from the dead?"

"Yes, just as simple as that," Chang added with a confident smile, "Slade will walk this plane once more."

"Don't you think he will be a little...displeased with you? I mean, you are bringing him back from the dead, maybe he wants to stay that way."

"Nonsense," Chang replied, "That's perposterous, besides, a man like him wouldn't be going anywhere he would be enjoying for enternity if you were to think about it, religious or not."

"That," Blood added, "I will agree with you on. If this is how you wish to spend the research money he granted you for your work, then so be it, but we will continue with our plans, will we not?"

"Of course," he answered, "besides, if any good does come out of this, I will be able to break the human genome by doing this, allowing me to find actual work as a scientist, seeing how my current endevoars aren't getting me anywhere."

"Give it time, patience is a virture," Blood cautioned, "things are going to begin going our way, trust me."

Chang nodded, picking up his tools again.

"Now if you will excuse me, Brother Blood," Chang politely informed, "I really need to get back to work, time is of an esscence at the moment."

"I understand," he replied, turning around, beginning to exit the room set up for Slade's resurrection, "I need to brief my top students on their final exam, the first phase of our plan."

Chang nodded once more, still engrossed in his work, seeing to it that he revived Slade.

"I really do hope he is...negotiable when he awakes, I fear his natural aggression and tempermental state of insanity will affect his logic when he is still dillusional, but all I can do is hope, or I could just have Blood and his students protect me until he gets it out of his system" Change thought, finishing the final hook-ups from the machine to the vat that contained Slade's lifeless form, drifting in the amber liquid as it sat, suspended.

After death consumed him, all that surrounded was darkness and the bitter cold. He still felt it, but he knew he was no longer amongst the living. Yet, it remained dark, but the freezing air dissapated, and gave way to an intense blast of heat. His eye opened slowly, his blurred vision going in and out of focus for a moment, then finally coming in as clear as ever. He noticed his body no longer bore wounds, and felt as great as ever, but his good feeling quickly went away as he surveyed the area around him. It was cavernous, many rock formations jutting into displeasing figures, even though they didn't seem to actually take on the shape of anything, they bothered him so. Not far from him, a river of lava was flowing just like one as if it were of water, rocks would fall into the lava, burst into flames, and quickly go out from the ungodly amount of heat emitted from it, enough to almost make him pass out. Everything seemed to take on the red glow from the lava, making the overall scene that much more disturbing.

"Where the hell am I?" He quitely questioned himself, looking around, startled to hear a low, throaty laugh echo off of the walls.

"Why," the dark and demented voice replied, "you are just that, in Hell."

No sooner than the voice finished, the owner of it appeared. His skin red, black markings upon it, many feet tall. His white hair laid upon his head, just over his four yellow eyes, two on either side, one above the other, eyes that would make any normal man turn away in fear. He squinted them as he smirked.

"What a small world we live in," the demonic beast questioned, "how long has it been, Slade? Six years?"

"Not long enough," Slade quickly snapped back, "and don't think I'm going to do anything for you in return for whatever I want, I remember what happened last time."

"I wasn't going to," the figure stated, "because your insignifigant life will remain as is right now, this is your home now, so get used to it, because you will be residing here for all of eternity."

"I'll find a way out," Slade replied, still not phased by the beast one bit, "besides, Trigon, if my memory serves me correctly, I was able to get what I wanted without your help, and defeated you."

"You don't get it, do you, mortal?" Trigon questioned, still staring intently at Slade, "your days have ended for good, you will no longer be admitted to the living realm ever again. This is my realm, you are nothing here, I am all powerful, all knowing, and all seeing, even if you do have some plan as to a course of action, I will already know of it before your feeble mind could concieve it."

Slade just narrowed his own stare at him, not caring who it was, he didn't like being told that he couldn't do something.

"We'll just have to let time run its course and find out," Slade replied, taking a few steps forward, "and even if I am dead, you cannot hurt me, or kill me for that manner."

"On the contrary, Slade," Trigon added, "here, yes, you may no longer be living, but your pain is still intact, and that's not the fun part. Even if you do die here, either by me or by your own hand, you will experience the pain of death once more, only to be resurrected once more, and able to feel it again. Consider it entertainment if you will, watching you struggle makes me very intent."

"So attacking you and commiting suicide is out of the picture, huh?" Slade sarcastically replied, "again, we will just see."

"I suppose we will, mortal," Trigon announced, "because for what I have in store for you, you will beg for it to stop, but it won't. You are in store for an eternity of pain and torture upon your demented soul. You belong to me now. Who knows, we might even get re-aquainted."

Slade just continued to stare, knowing no matter what he did, no matter where he went, no matter what he thought, Trigon would know of it before he even did, and would never have any kind of advatage that would grant him freedom, so only time would tell. The problem was he didn't know how long or how much time it was going to take.


	5. Chapter 3

"Garfield?" Raven called out, seeing a green figure not far from her, unbelievable to its existence.

She began walking towards it, jogging, then running, overjoyed to see him once more. Tears began forming in her eyes, not those of sadness, but of happiness, and outstretching her hands as she ran forward to him. Raven leapt off the ground and into his awaiting arms, swinging her around in a hug, one to heal the wounds of separation.

"Oh God, I missed you," she managed, still overly happy, looking into his deep, emerald eyes.

"So have I, Raven," he replied, still embracing her, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Promise me," Raven began, "promise me you will never lose me again, I don't want to be alone."

"I do," he replied, "I could never live without you, you are what I am missing in life, without you, I am incomplete."

She smiled, leaning forward for a kiss, as did he. The neared each other, within less than an inch of contact, only to have it shattered. He disappeared, and the faint sound of knocking grew louder and louder with each knock.

"Raven," Hienrich called out from behind the door, "it is time to wake, you said you wanted to help me, so come on."

Her eyes groggily opened, the confines of her room coming into focus, but still darkened. She rolled over, seeing that the sun was only a sliver above the mountaintops.

"Damn it," she thought, "it was only a dream. I wish I wouldn't torment myself like that."

He knocked a little louder, trying to get her to wake.

"I'm up, I'm up," she announced, yawning, slowly swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

"I'll be waiting outside," he informed, his footsteps signaling he had walked down the hallway.

Raven stretched her entire body as far as it would go, getting the stiffness out of her muscles before she even rose to her feet.

"He wasn't kidding when he said at the crack of dawn," Raven commented, rising up, her feet touching the cold, wooden floor, "I can barely see the sun."

She walked to the end of the bed to retrieve the clothes she laid out the night before, beginning the ever-so seemingly monotonous task of undressing and dressing. After donning the brown pants, as well as the jacket with an undershirt, she slipped on her socks, and began tying her shoes. Raven opened the door and walked down the hallway she did the day before, except she found her way to the door that led outside. She slowly opened it, the cool air hitting her in the face, not sharply, but merely invigorating to her skin, after being sheltered for so long. No sooner than she closed the door and stepped down the trio of steps that led up to the door, she heard a distinctive thump noise resonate from around the other side of the homely cabin. She paced down the side of the cabin, her feet making minute noise as they shuffled through the lush grass. Raven rounded the corner to hear the noise once more, except she knew what was the cause of it now. Hienrich was splitting wood for the fireplace, as well as the stove. He looked up as he sat another small log on the chopping block.

"Ah," he announced, "glad to see your awake now. Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Raven replied with a smirk, "what do you want me to do?"

"You see those buckets there?" He asked, pointing to a small yoke with a bucket at either end, suspended by rope, "take those down to the stream and fill them, and bring them back, I'll try to find something else for you to do."

Raven nodded, but at the same time, felt a little undermined. She retrieved the buckets, hoisting the yoke between them up on her shoulders with ease, and began walking down the gentle hillside to the stream below.

"Just because I am girl," she thought, "doesn't mean I'm weak. I could split that wood just as good as he could. I know he still thinks I'm injured and whatnot, but that's besides the point, the point is...is he won't let me because I'm a woman, and fetching water, cleaning, all that crap is things I'm supposed to do. Hell no, I'll do what I please, if he doesn't like it, tough, I guess I'll have to leave a lot sooner than planned, because I am not going to be forced to do a housewife's work."

Raven neared the stream, slowing her pace to nothing. She knelt at its edge, pulling the yoke over her head, setting the buckets down upon the smoothed rocks that served as a bank. The rope binding them to the yoke slackened, giving her what she needed to tilt them and allow the gentle, natural flow of the water fill it. She positioned herself to fill the second without spilling the first, only to find a familiar and menacing figure staring back at her.

"Look at yourself, Raven," Slade pointed out, "once a feared and menacing individual, now reduced to nothing more than a lowly errand girl. You really do sicken me."

"Could we please talk later, I'm kinda busy right now," Raven replied, trying to ignore the apparition that continued to pain her.

"The time for talk is now," He ordered, "I will speak and you will listen."

"What did you say?" Raven replied once more, "I didn't quite get that, you know, I was ignoring you and stuff."

"You can't pull off this charade forever, child," Slade beckoned, "you will eventually give in."

Raven just hummed a tune to herself as she filled the second bucket, not even paying enough attention to him to tell him the time of day. After a moment, she figured out that he had decided to give up for the moment, so she positioned herself to lift the yoke with the buckets full of water. Raven hefted it up, slowly, but steady, finding them to be much heavier than she predicted.

"Wow," she commented, huffing for breath, "this is pretty heavy, a little more than I thought it would be."

She began walking up the slope once more, only to have her foot sink into a hole, causing her to fall and spill the water she just collected.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, getting to her feet, brushing the dirt off the front of her white shirt.

Once again, she made the short walk back to the stream and filled the buckets, lifting them in a similar manner. Raven was able to get much further this time, the full weight of the full buckets resting upon her shoulders, slowing her ascent up the hillside, as well as making her feel the soreness of her muscles grow more intense with each step forward she took. Her face grimaced with pain, gritting her teeth against her body's injuries that shot pain through it, coursing through her very veins. Slowly, but surely, Raven made her way up the gentle slope, each step forward was one step closer to her destination, fueling the fire within her, telling her not to give up. Hienrich's person came into view over the gentle crest, he still splitting wood for the humble home's fireplace. He looked up, wiping his brow, seeing Raven, but also seeing how much she was struggling with the weight of the full buckets, the force draped across her shoulders.

"Good," he stated, setting the axe down, leaning on it, "I told you so."

Raven dropped the yoke, the buckets landing on the ground simultaneously, a small amount of water sloshing up and out of the bucket.

"What?" She questioned in an exasperated voice, confused, yet slightly angered over the way he said it.

"I told you so," Hienrich repeated, "You wanted to help, I told you that it wasn't going to be easy, and you took water-fetching to be something simple, a woman's work."

Raven looked at him quizzingly, surprised, yet expecting him to say something along the lines of that.

"Nothing is separated by man's or woman's work, Raven," he informed, "work is work. Yes, some work is more difficult, challenging if you will, but there is no separation by gender. The separation may exist in America, but here, there is no such thing. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied, still catching her breath from her exhausting trip up the hill, "so you are saying that I can do anything and everything?"

"I suppose," he answered, "but I don't think you should be doing strenuous work, well more than what you did anyway, your wounds will only be aggravated that much further."

Raven shifted her hips and cocked her eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't think I'm capable of doing much more?" She asked, feeling as if Hienrich was slightly sexist towards her.

"I didn't say that," he defended, "you're welcome to do whatever you wish, but I don't recommend it."

"Uh-huh," Raven replied, shifting her vision to the axe he was leaning upon, "let me see that axe."

"Come on, Raven," he pleaded, not wanting her to hurt herself, among other things.

"No, you said work was work, let me see it, I can split wood just as well as you can, so let me see it, or are you afraid I might show you up?" She pressed, pressuring Hienrich into a decision.

He lifted off of the axe and handed it to her handle first.

"I'm not responsible if you hurt yourself," he warned, "I really wish you would reconsider."

Raven tested the weight of the axe head, gently swinging it a few times, landing the handle in her hand, stopping its descent.

"Just put a log up there and I'll show you my reconsideration," she bravely stated, knowing what she was truly capable of, and prepared to show Hienrich.

He shook his head gently as he put it up on the stump that served as a block. Hienrich retracted his hand and stood back, motioning for her to proceed.

"Now watch and learn," Raven taunted in a playing manner, stretching, and placing the palms of her hands upon the wooden-handled axe.

She picked the steel-headed axe off the ground, bringing it into a position in which she could begin her swing. Raven did so, using both arms to bring the axe above her head, and in the same motion, using the momentum, swung forward with all her might. The axe sped towards the log with high velocity. It connected with it, the force from the mighty blow started a small split right down the middle of it, but the axe continued to cleave through the wood, not stopping until it found the block beneath it, sounding the ever-familiar "thump" as it dug nearly two inches into the block. Both halves of the log fell to each side of the axe head, Raven looking up with a smirk on her face, seeing Hienrich wasn't really surprised, but amazed as to how clean of a cut she made.

"Not bad, eh?" Raven broke the silence, getting his attention.

"Not at all," Hienrich replied, "not so much that I couldn't believe you could do it, but at this."

He picked up one of the halves of the log, seeing that the cut was nearly a perfect line, both halves nearly identical to one another.

"I know," Raven added, "I just seem to have a higher sense of concentration and whatnot, nothing of importance. Here, you may continue," she finished, handing the handle to him the same way he did to her.

Hienrich only pushed it away gently, pushing it back to her.

"No, no, you started, now you must finish," he informed, motioning to the side, a rather large pile of unsplit logs stacked there, "all of this needs split for the fireplace."

Raven shrugged, not seeing the harm in it, but knowing that it was going to be another one of his life lessons in disguise, only to reveal its true meaning after she did the excruciating and painstaking work. She didn't really mind, seeing how she needed to stay active and keep in shape if she hoped to survive, as well as use what knowledge that she still retained of her combative skills to their fullest extent. As she sat another log on the block, Hienrich started walking back towards the cabin. Raven figured he had other business to attend to and would only reveal himself after she was done with her assigned task. She also noticed that the sun was about halfway above the horizon now, the darkness of night finally subsiding, giving way to the light of day, also warming the cool air, which was cool enough to see one's breath, so the heat was extremely inviting to her. As Raven continued with her work, she thought as well, even though at times she felt as if she maybe did a little too much thinking, well, too much for her own good anyway.

"I know why Hienrich is doing this," she commented as she split another log, same as the last, "he wants me to learn through action and life-lessons, and so far, are successful. I wish I had someone like him around when I was younger, then things might be a little different, maybe a lot different."

Raven stopped for a moment, looking up.

"Then I would probably have never met the Titans, never would have had them as allies and friends, and the world would be at its end, all because of me. Do I regret what I have done in my life? Yes, I do, very much so, but if many of these events never took place, then the things of enjoyment I loved afterwards wouldn't have been a possibility. I know they think I'm dead, well, know I'm dead, seeing how the possibility outweighs the chance I'd be alive still. If they continued to think and hope that I was alive, it would only force them into denial, and that would prevent them from doing their tasks as the Titans effectively. All in all, I know all the pain I, as well as they, have endured will be worth it, I don't know when, I don't know how, but I just know."

She felt as if she was beginning to let her mind wander too much, losing focus on her task at hand. Raven shrugged her shoulders slightly, gently shaking her head, trying to keep her mind from getting upon thoughts she didn't want to go into detail upon, especially not at a time like this.

Once more, and time after time after that, Raven would place the moderately sized pieces of wood upon the block, placing her feet, drawing back, and swinging the old axe with all her might, splitting the hapless logs into neat halves, only to repeat the process until the seemingly-endless pile of wood slowly dwindled. Raven finished off the final log with a fell swoop of the axe, imbedding it deep into the block, allowing it to stick there. She looked up at the sky, wiping her brow now saturated with sweat from her hard labor, noticing that the sun was finally fully visible, the heat as warm and welcoming as ever on what would usually be a chilly, late winter, almost early spring morning.

"Now then," she stated, clasping her hands together, looking at the piles of wood on either side of the block where the landed from being split from one another, "I noticed a rack next to the door to the cabin, so it's safe to assume that is where all of this is supposed to go."

Raven decided that what she thought was indeed correct, leaning down, and beginning yet another tedious task of moving the wood from its current position, across the lush grass, and next to the kitchen door she came out of earlier. She stacked as many as she possibly could upon one another, making it accessible for her to pick it up with both of her arms, grasping it tightly. It was difficult for her to see over the stack, as well as strenous upon her sore muscles, making them feel that much more heavier in weight.

"Once again..." Raven said to herself through the gritting of her teeth, "I underestimated my task at hand."

She continued to press forward, feeling her knees beginning to buckle from the immense weight in her arms. Her slow walk became more of a waddle as she grew closer and closer to the rack upon which she was to place the wood. As she approached the rack, her strength began to fail, so instead of simply setting the stack of split wood down on the rack, she released it, dropping it, but luckily, it all remained intact as a stack, as if it were one, landing on the rack, causing it to flex as well. Raven rolled the sleeves up on her outfit, her bare, pale forearms still showing some of the scars left from the fated battle she endured with her former master. Yet, she no longer paid attention to these, seeing how the past was the past, and nothing was going to change it, so the only thing left to do was to press forward in the present and prepare for the future that laid ahead of her.

"Good lord," she huffed, catching her breath as she walked back for another load of wood, "I really need to take it easy on myself, but I can't, for some reason, I can't. I don't know how to explain it, but I must keep pushing myself as far as I possibly can go, especially right now."

Raven prepared to complete the task once more, except she loaded on a few less this time around, allowing for her to not be as strained as she moved them to the side of the cabin. Even though the gentle slope was astetically pleasing, it was Hell on Raven as she made the ascent to the cabin. Feet felt like miles as Raven's injuries began to aggrivate her. As with the splitting of the wood, Raven made multiple trips from the split wood to stack beside the house, neatly placing each the same as the last. As Raven turned around to make her final trip to the wood pile, the kitchen door opened, Hienrich stepping out. Before he said a word to Raven, he noticed the amount of wood she had stacked beside the house.

"Once again, Raven," he started, getting her attention, "I'm impressed, you completed this only in a fraction of the time it would take for me to do it, for this, I applaud you."

Raven smirked, knowing that she was trying her hardest, and it seemed to be paying off.

"Nothing at all, really," she replied, feeling confident about herself, "once I put my mind to something, I don't stop."

"Well, I'm glad you're finished then," he commented with a smile, "because breakfast is ready, come in."

"Breakfast sounds really good right now," Raven quickly replied, her stomach telling her the same thing. "Not being one to usually eat breakfast, I freakin' starving," she thought, following Hienrich back into the house, the aromas emitting from what she percieved to be food smelled better than anything she had experienced, but once again, the food didn't look promising at first glance.

"Here, Raven," Hienrich motioned, pulling a chair out for her to sit, "take a seat, I'll bring you're plate to you."

"Why aren't you a gentleman," Raven replied with a smile, not used to such treatment, but gladly growing used to it.

"I was taught and raised to treat every lady with the utmost respect, Raven, and last time I checked, that includes you," he added with a smile, pulling the cermaic dinner plates from the cuboard.

Raven grinned once more, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I'm glad to see that there are people like you left in the world, otherwise, I would have long ago given up hope on it," she commented, looking around.

"Likewise for you, Raven," he informed, placing the concoction upon one of the plates, preparing to do the same for the other.

"Where's your mother at?" Raven questioned, notcing she wasn't anywhere around.

He turned around with two full plates of food, walking back to the table.

"She went to town not to long ago," Heinrich informed, "not after yelling at me for letting you do my chores, of course."

"Did you tell her I wanted to? I don't want to get you into trouble." Raven stated, letting him set the plate in front of her.

"Yes, but she is more...old-world than anything, and she didn't believe that you should have been out there this morning at all, especially with your condition." He answered. "Besides, It's not like I have never been yelled at by my mother, I was child once you know."

Raven only smiled, remembering some of the far and few in between enjoyable moments she shared with her own mother on Azarath. She broke her trip down memory lane, studying the contents of the food that layed before her. It similar to what she had consumed the day before, but it didn't smell awful, so hopefully it tasted as good, if not better than what she had before. Raven tested its contents, letting it drip from her spoon, plopping back onto the plate.

"Once again," Raven thought to herself, getting another spoonful of the mysterious food, food she was still not accustomed to eating, "here goes nothing."

Raven tasted it, and to her surprise, like the day before, it was delicious, having its own unique taste, but still of breakfast in nature.

"What do you think?" Hienrich questioned, "I made it myself."

"It's good, very good," Raven quickly answered, putting another spoonful into her mouth.

He smiled, proud of his cooking, as well as seeing Raven content, a lot more confident about herself since she awoke, knowing she was well on her way to recovery, both physically and mentally.

"Since you are going to be here awhile," Hierich finally stated after several moments of silence in their eating, "I figured I could help you out."

Raven looked up, confused.

"How so?" She questioned.

"For starters, you are in a completely different country, my dear," he informed, having a point, "so it will be necessary to understand how things work around here."

"As in?" Raven continued, not quite understanding.

"Language is the biggest factor, you are going to have to learn enough to function while you are here, as well as customs, but those will eventually come to you as you continue on to wherever it that you must go." Hienrich stated, seeing that Raven now understood.

"I'm ready to learn whenever you feel like teaching it," Raven announced with a smirk.

"Good," he replied, "I suppose we'll start sometime today, maybe after lunch or something, until then, you are welcome to do as you wish."

"Sounds like a plan," Raven finished, placing the last bit of breakfast in her mouth.

She wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin, excusing herself from the table.

"If you need me, I'll be outside," she informed, heading for the door.

He nodded, continuing with his meal as she closed the door behind her, the sun basking across her skin as she entered the beautiful surroundings of the cabin. The sun was now beginning its usual ascention into the sky, yet it was still young in the morning, leaving plenty of daylight for Raven to do as she wished.

"Where's my clothes at?" She questioned herself, remembering what Hienrich had said behind the reason for her being nude.

She walked around the other side of the cabin, the side she hadn't traversed before, finding a quaintly-made clothesline consisting of nothing more than two wooden post drove into the ground with a cable between them. Raven trodded closer to it, seeing that Hienrich was true to his word, finding the oufit that was upon her when he found her. The black undersuit, made up of the long sleeve shirt, pants to match, was ripped and tattered. Upon closer inspection, dark crimson, nearly the same color as the material itself, but contrasted in greatly in comparison. Raven gently caressed the clothing, running her fingers over the crimson areas, feeling the hardened difference between it and the normal color around it. Memories of the battle danced through her mind as she touched it, each showing each blow dealt to her person, causing her to quickly release it in hopes of keeping control of herself. As it happened, it felt as if someone had gripped her by the throat, squeezing with all their might, siezing her ability to breath completely. Raven stepped back, feeling her throat, surprised that by merely touching her former outfit that it would send such a recourse of pain through her body in such a way.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Slade's eerie voice announced itself in her mind, Raven not being surprised for the most part.

"Maybe," Raven replied, "but, seeing how you aren't going to just leave me alone, I have some questions for you, and you will give me answers."

"What makes you think I will do as you say?" Slade second-questioned her, almost as if he was in flesh and blood in front of her.

"I didn't say that I was forcing you, I am merely curious, since you aren't going to just simply quit pestering me," Raven reasoned with the figment.

A short pause took place, actually forcing him to think about it.

"Ok, Raven," Slade agreed in a slightly different tone, amused with her actions, "go ahead, ask away."

"Since you are nothing more than one of my memories that has managed to manifest itself into a figment of my wandering imagination, only allowed by what power I do retain within my vessel, why do you torment me so? What are you going to get out of it in the end?" Raven pressed.

"Think about it, my dear," he hissed, "you killed me, ended my life, however you want to put it, I no longer walk this plane, and the only other individual I have to thank is you. If I can make you suffer for the acts against me, then so be it, I will."

"Ok," Raven reasoned, "but what are you accomplishing, what are you going to get out of it if you can no longer actually enjoy it?"

"Your rage and uncontrollable anger are, well, dangerous, you and I both know this," Slade answered, "and since I can manipulate you to do what I tell you to do, I will use it to my advantage."

"You still didn't answer my question," Raven continued, not being phased one bit, "what are you actually accomplishing, I mean, you're dead."

"True," Slade finally replied, "but I will make you're life a living Hell since you seemed to have sent me on the way there already, so you may consider us...even."

Raven thought for a moment, as well as surpressing her raw hatred for him.

"I suppose you are...right," she reasoned, but didn't want to believe it, "but in all honesty, I do believe you have it better off than I do."

"How so?" Slade quickly questioned, "you are the one still breathing, aren't you?"

"That may be," she continued, "but at least you aren't suffering in general. I, on the other hand, am. I am basically powerless, I can no longer use them as weaons, I've lost vision in one eye for the rest of my life, and I am in the middle of nowhere in a completely different country halfway around the world. What power I do retain, as you managed to use to your advantage, is extremely dangerous to everyone and everything around me. Even if I could return to Jump City, to the Tower, and to my friends, nothing would ever be the same again. All in all, I'd rather be deceased than to continue living like this."

"At least you are honest," Slade replied, "but, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, and no matter where you go, I will always be there, watching, waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," she nonchalantly replied, "I've heard it plenty of times."

"And you will hear it plenty more, Raven," Slade added, "until I feel as if my work is complete, I will always be here."

"Do whatever it is that you need to do then," she ordered, "the sooner you are out of my mind, the better. I will not let you hurt anyone else through me."

"I beg to differ, Raven," he chuckled, "I will do as I please, whether you like it or not. Well, it has been fun chatting with you, _apprentice_, but I must get going, Rage said she wished to speak to me about something, so, ta-ta for now." He finished, letting out a deep, throaty chuckle, one that would send shivers down the most brave's spine.

Raven cringed as she heard the word "apprentice", making her extremities go cold with icy chills of a mixture of fear, pain, and anger.

"The nerve of that, that... monster," Raven growled to herself, clenching her hands tightly into fists, dark veins starting to protrude from the backs of them.

"No," she said outloud, loosening her threatening hands, "that's what he wants. Slade wants me to grow bitter, to hate, turn into him. I won't, I will do everything I possibly can to prevent it. I've already made enough mistakes in my life, I don't need to make anymore, especially one of the magnitude."

Raven took keen notice to the boots that were sitting there as well, picking one up. Their black color still stood the test of battle, but the metallic toe and heel were scuffed beyond allowing their brillant shine, even a small speck of hardened blood visible, Raven knowing who it belonged to. The metal sole on it as well scarred from the climatic conflict that costed both contestents something they held dear.

"These were a decent pair of boots," she commeted to herself, setting it back down next to the other one, it in the same condition as well. "As I said, I didn't like him, but the clothing was something I actually enjoyed, but, the past is the past as well."

She walked away from what formerly bound her to him, making her way slowly across the open expanse of lush, green grass that had managed to escape the bitter cold of winter, spring beginning to give way to it. Her amythest eye also took notice to the sun, seeing how it was positioned nearly perfect in the sky, almost at its apex of its arc it followed everyday, from morning to evening, as it had done for many years, more than the human mind could comprehend. The shade of several trees along the edge of the forest looked extremely inviting to her, as if it were drawing her there. Raven answered the calling willingly, while not seeming to feel it drawing it to her.

"I can see why Hienrich likes it out here," she commeted, entering the shade, but still taking in all the sights around her, "this place is simply amazing. There is really no way to fully explain the beauty of this place, I mean, any mortal words would undermine it greatly."

Raven remained still for a moment, thinking, also listening to the ambient sounds around her, few and far between they were, yet the ones audible were relaxing to her very soul. She gingerly removed her jacket, only her white undershirt gracing her torso, allowing for her arms and much of her shoulders to be visible. Her pale flesh begged for sunlight, but Raven never seemed to allow it, yet, it felt refreshing as the gentle, cool wind whipped across her exposed skin. She layed her tan jacket over a low branch on one of the many nearby trees, pacing back out to the center of the shaded area, measuring no larger than 15 meters squared, a scene of nearby mountains gracing her vision in the direction she faced.

"Might as well do something productive," she thought to herself, taking up one of her martial arts stances, yet this one seemed to be less agressive in nature overall. With gently sweeping motions of the hands, as well as small twirls of her entire body, she continued to move about, relaxing as she did so. This movement wasn't strange, nor forced, but more of an overall liquid motion of the body, as it would naturally move. As she did this, her eyes gently closed as well, as if she was attempting to phase out any outside distraction, yet, still able to distinguish her surroundings by her other acute senses. After several minutes of these gentle, wave-like movements, she finally drew her body into an erect posture, tensing up, then relaxing, opening her eyes as she let out her breath. About this time, Henrich had found his way to the window of the living area of the cabin, overlooking her upon the gentle slope below, noticing how her natural motions quickly turned into those of a rigid nature, as well as more agressive and threatening in nature.

"What on Earth is she doing?" He thought to himself, making his way to the door, curious, watching Raven lash out at what appeared to be an unseen opponent to him, only striking the air in front of her with a multitude of attacks, each of them in quick sucession and growing in strength and devestation it would wreak upon a foe. Heinrich gently forced the old door open, beginning to hear Raven yell out much like any other martial artist would when performing these various attacks. As he made his way to her across the grass, he took notice to how fluid her combinations were, as she linked them all together seemlessly. Just as Raven finished yet another long string of attacks, ending it with a graceful, cartwheel-like kick that brought her to a squatting stance.

"Your agility is amazing, Raven," Heinrich commented, surprising her enough to cause her to wheel around, standing up as she did so.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned, embarassed slightly.

"Not long," he answered with a smile, "you seem to know what you are doing, but from what you told me, it still wasn't enough to defeat the greater foe, was it not?"

"I don't think anything would have been enough," she solemly commented, "I think destiny had something to do with it, as if it was foretold that all of this would happen to me, either way, it still wouldn't have mattered."

"From what I saw, I don't see how anyone would want to test you," he complimented, "I certainly wouldn't have, I know that much."

Raven smirked as she walked towards him, seeing that he had two glasses, presuming that he had broght one for her. She wiped her sweat-drenched brow with the flick of her hand, taking hold of one the glasses as he held it out for her.

"Thanks," she polietly stated, finding a stump to sit on in the shade.

"My pleasure," he replied with a smile, "so all of that is what you were taught by this...Slade character, correct?"

"Well, part of it," Raven replied, shifting her hips slightly, "that isn't all that I'm capable of."

"Really?" Heinrich said, his face showing the expression of surprise. "Do you care to demonstrate?"

"I can''t," she hesitently stated after taking a drink, finding it to be water, "I should only use my abilities for defense, as well as for the greater good, either way, I really shouldn't just show off."

"Oh, come now," Hienrich pleaded, "I haven't asked anything of you yet, please, just show me what you can do."

Raven thought for a moment, knowing she really shouldn't, but he was right, he hadn't asked anything of her yet, so a simple request didn't seem to far out of reach for her to honor.

"Alright, alright," she finally succumbed, setting the glass down on the stump, "I see your point, so, a demonstration it is. What would you like for me to do?"

"I didn't really think about that," Heinrich replied, looking at one of the smaller trees in the clearing, "how about one to test your strength. I know your fast, but let's see how much power you pack in a punch."

Raven took notice to him eyeing the tree as well, giving a small smirk of satisfaction, knowing that the tree was going to be nothing more than splinters by the time she was done with it. She approached it, coming within striking distance. She widened her stance, preparing herself.

"Are you ready?" Raven questioned. "Don't blink, you'll miss it."

"You may proceed," he motioned with a laugh.

Raven smiled, turning back to her target, the unsuspecting tree. She brought her hands into position with a gently sweeping motion, remaining relaxed, closing her eye as she did so. Raven drew breath in, her lungs filling with air as she concentrated. Hienrich saw how loosened up she was, and also took notice that her open hands were gently closing tightly into fists, her knuckles beginning to turn white, even compared to her ashen-grey skin. Raven's visible eye quickly snapped open, letting out her usual martial artist cry as she performed her attack, sending her fist towards the destined target at blinding speed. In the blink of an eye, it connected, a distinctive, hollow thump was all that was audible, along with the rustling of the leaves above. Raven held there, her fist still touching the tree where she struck, several seconds passing by.

"Is that all?" Hienrich questioned, expecting to see something spectacular. His second doubts were quickly squelched, hearing the sound of wood splintering. He took a closer look where Raven had struck the tree, fissures and cracks forming, spreading throughout it. Large shards of the cracked wood fell to the ground before the rest of it toppled over, the tree essentially snapping where Raven had struck, crashing to the ground. Raven turned around with the same smirk upon her face as she saw Hierich's mouth agape, eyes wide with surprise.

"You actually doubted me?" Raven questioned, snapping him from his trance.

"Of course not," he lied, getting a small laugh out of her.

"I know you did, it's ok, I don't blame you," Raven reasoned with him, " but you should never underestimate anyone, especially me."

"Now I can see why," Hienrich commented, still studying the damage she wrought upon the once mighty tree, reduced to nothing.

"Look at it this way," Raven began, "at least you have some firewood in the future now."

Hienrich shook his head with a smile, but sadly, it was true, and it was going to be used for that.

The remainder of the day consisted of nothing more than Hienrich beginning his lessons on the German language to her. Raven paid attention to everything he taught her, wanting to learn as much as she could before she had to depart, making it easier for her to function in Germany, as well as some of the surrounding countries, hoping that by then she would have found a goal or a destination that would explain why she was placed halfway around the world from her true home back in Jump City at the Tower. Time seemed to move on, quite quickly at that. Day after day, week after week, Raven lived with Hienrich and his mother, her daily routine seemingly unchanged, consisting of morning chores, even having them done well before Heinrich awoke some days breakfast, medetation and practice, lunch, her language study with Hienrich, which included a short break about midway through, dinner, washed up, and prepared for bed, only to repeat it the following day. Raven liked this way of life: simple, yet, somewhat refined, not having to worry about what was going on around you, and only did what you needed to do to live. Yet, Heinrich knew that no matter how much she liked it, she was going to leave sometime, and he knew it to be soon. Raven began requesting things that she was going to need, such as a backpack and other hiking or camping gear, including a survival knife, as well as a map. Upon this map, Raven marked out where the cabin laid, hoping to visit again one day, but at the moment, that was all that she could do, is hope. Well into the summer though, on what seemed to be a morning the same as any other, it was different, and Heinrich, as well as his mother knew it, knowing what this day was going to mean to them. Raven walked in from her morning chores, breakfest laid out before her. She sat down, but both Heinrich and his mother looked at her. She looked up, confused as to what was going on.

"What's going on, did I do something?" She questioned, eyeing both of them.

"No," Heinrich replied, "it's just..."

"Just what?" She pressed, locking her eyes onto him.

"Just that we know that you are leaving soon," he explained, "and both my mother and I really wish that you wouldn't. Think about it Raven, you have a home here, you pull your weight around here, and you are well taken care of."

She sat her utensils down, seeing how serious he was.

"Heinrich," Raven began, reluctant to dwell upon the subject, "believe me, I want to stay here, I really do, but I can't. I must go. I must go and find out what my purpose is now, you understand from what I told you, didn't you?"

He solemly nodded.

"I must, and I must do this so I could possilby return to what I once had, my friends, my life, all of it. If I ever hope to do that, I must leave."

She noticed how down-trodden he was at hearing this news, actually hoping she would stay.

"But," she continued, getting his attetion, "when I do what I must, I will return here and rightfully thank you for all the kindness, compassion, and understanding you have shown me over these past 2 months. I will not let your hard work go unrewarded."

There was a long pause between them, Heinrich thinking of something to say in an attempt to respond.

"You promise?" Is all that he could muster.

Raven smiled, looking into his vivid, blue eyes.

"I promise," she said as believeably as anyone possibly could.

"So," he began, still slightly depressed over hearing of Raven's choice, "when is it that you are leaving?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, once again, not wanting to speak on the matter "but, what I do know is that it is sometime soon, I just haven't decided yet."

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" He pressed, knowing she was trying to avoid it.

Raven was silent, all that could be heard in the kitchen was the sound of the rustic clock upon the wall ticking away time.

"Yes," she finally replied, as if she was ashamed.

"We will have to give you a proper send off then, now won't we?" He added with a smile.

"You know what?" Raven answered, looking him in the eye. "You're right, I'll be expecting something...well, surprising, seeing how you are full of them."

A surprise indeed. After a night of restlessness, Raven awoke the next day, but to her surprise, it was well into the morning. She quickly dressed herself in clothes Heinrich had just bought for her: a simple pair of denim shorts, a black shirt, and a denim jacket. Raven also donned her newest pair of footwear as well: black hiking boots. Her backpack had been loaded over the course of the past several days, but after putting in the last articles she owned and needed, she walked to the desk that sat next to her. She stuffed the silver necklace that was given to her by Slade into her pocket. Raven picked up her final belonging, wiping dust away as it had sat there motionless for nearly the entire time of her stay: her communicator. Though non-functioning, she would search for someone that could fix the malfunctioning piece of technology so she could contact her friends, and return. Yet, all of this was far-fetched, Raven knew that it was a one and a million shot if that were to happen, but she also knew that this journey was meant for her, and she wasn't about to give up. She slid the device into her pocket, walking back to the chest at the foot of the bed that played host to her for many nights, picking up the loaded backpack, realizing how heavy it actually was as she hefted in onto her shoulders, clipping the connectors in the front between the two shoulder straps. Just before she walked out the door, she looked into the mirror, seeing that she was nearly back to normal, all except the scarred wound that caused her right eye to never see anything again, only turned a ghostly white. Raven finally broke eye contact with the mirror, not wishing to see the permanent damage wrought upon her any longer. She exited her room as she always did, going down the short hall, through the kitchen, and out the door. Raven closed the door behind her, turning back to find Heinrich and his mother standing there, waiting for her. She approached them, but silence still remained between them.

"So," Raven finally stated, breaking the eerie calm, "this is it."

"It is," Heinrich replied, holding something behind his back.

She turned to his mother, taking hold of her hands.

"Danke, danke für alles," Raven stated, her accent superb, many thanks to all of the tutoring that Heinrich had given her.

"Denken Sie nichts an es, Kind, es war unser Vergnügen," she replied with a smile, "aber, Ich wünsche, daß Sie nicht gehen würden."

"Ich weiß, Ich muß zwar, aber ich bringe einen Tag zurück, um die Dankbarkeit zurückzubringen, die Sie Erscheinen ich haben, Ich verspreche," Raven assured, releasing the elderly woman's hands, her nodding as she did so.

She turned to Heinrich, seeing him smiling as well.

"I hope you find whatever it is that you are looking for, as well as return to your friends," he promised upon her, knowing that is what she needed at the moment.

"So do I, so do I," Raven replied.

"I have something for you," Heinrich stated, keeping his hands closed as he brought them forward, "consider it a gift. Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Raven did so, a smirk on her face, wondering whatever it was.

Heinrich released whatever it was in his hands, allowing it to gently settle into Raven's. She could tell it was something light, but still, she didn't know what it was.

"Ok," he stated, knowing she was going to enjoy it, "open them."

She did so, gasping as she did, seeing the "gift" that Heinrich bestowed upon her. Bill upon bill of European Euros, money, and by the size of the stack, a lot of it.

"Heinrich," she finally managed, "I can't take this."

"Yes you can," Heinrich relplied, pushing her hands gently towards her, "keep it, you earned it. Besides, we really haven't the need for so much, we have almost everything we need right here."

Raven was silent for the moment, unable to find the words that would truly thank them for the generosity, but they knew that she was as thankful as one could possibly be, there was no need for those words.

"You better get going if you want to make it out of here before nightfall," Heinrich informed, motioning down the long, narrow lane between the dense, evergreen forest, two paths of the tires of a vehicle worn into it.

Raven looked down the path, quickly turning back to him, her eyes beginning to shimmer, lower lip quivering as well. She lunged herself forward, wrapping both arms around him in a tight hug, catching him off guard. He smiled, gently patting her on the back. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally released, wiping tears from her eyes, managing a smile as well.

"Take care, Raven," he managed, his voice beginning to break.

"I will," she replied, "I'll never forget you or the kindness you showed me. I really hope there are more people like you out there in the world."

"There are," he stated, "but you must go find them."

She nodded with a smile, turning to begin walking down the lane, each step taking her farther and farther away, growing nearly out of sight.

"Well," Raven thought to herself as she trudged along, "this is it, I officially have started my quest to search for the answers behind my being here. I have no idea what lays on the horizon for me, but I do know that only time will tell. I will accomplish my goal, I will return home, and I will return to Garfield. If not for him, I would have made the worst decision in my life, and I would have made the remainder of my life cold, bitter, and lonely. He saved me, that's as about as simple as it gets, and I will repay the favor as soon as I return to Jump City."


	6. Interlude 3

Cyborg and Beast Boy finally returned to the Tower after spending what seemed like an eternity decided where to go. After several quickly changed decisions, the duo decided to go to the team's favorite pizza place and pick up something for everyone to go. Cyborg learned to never let him decide where to go again, even though he did it just for the sake of it, he saw it was all in good fun, as well as spending some time with his best friend. The elevator climbed to the top of the Tower as it always did, containing Cyborg and B.B., a stack of pizzas cradled in his arms.

"You remember what I said in the car?" Cyborg questioned, turning to him.

He nodded, still struggling to hold the food in his hands.

"Good, now keep it a secret, I don't want you tellin' anyone else, not even Terra, got it?" He continued with his questioning, making sure that Beast Boy understood what he was getting at.

"I got it, Cy," he managed, "do you mind helping me out here...I think I'm losing it."

"Man," he said with a chuckle, taking about half of the boxes from him, "you are far from help, you've already lost it."

"I haven't lost it enough to take you at some Gamestation," he snapped back with a smirk.

"After dinner, you're on," Cyborg gladly stated, accepting the challenge.

The elevator slowly came to a halt, the doors opening, revealing the hall that led to the central room. Upon reaching the doors to the room, they revealed everyday life for the Titans, yet it seemed a little empty since Raven was no longer present. Robin was on the couch, channel-surfing, yet his mind seemed to be elsewhere, as if he were deep in thought. Starfire was in the kitchen area, feeding Silkie. Her too, something seemed different about her, and she appeared to be keeping her distance from Robin, as of lately, would seem rather strange considering they had been near marriage and seeing each other for nearly year, their would-be anniversary would be next week, but it was still early to assume such things. Yet, Terra was nowhere to be found. They both thought it safe to assume that she was within the confines of her room, catching up on things.

"Food's here!" Beast Boy announced, setting his share of the food down on the table that served its purpose for their meals.

"Come and get it!" Cyborg added, setting his down as well.

Starfire drifted over, Silkie cradled in her arms, yet, her visage was lacking of her usual smile, but replaced by what appeared to be a forced grin. Robin turned the television off, lifting himself up off of the couch as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Cyborg noticed both of their behaviors, and was for certain something was wrong.

"Where's Terra at?" Beast Boy questioned, setting plates out for his friends.

"She's still in her room," Robin answered, motioning down the hallway, "she's been in there the entire time you guys were gone."

Beast Boy saw that they were all seated and in no hurry to fetch her.

"Don't hurt yourselves," he sarcastically commented, "don't worry, I'll get her."

Robin just looked at Cyborg quizzingly, confused at B.B.'s surge of anger. Cyborg merely shrugged, just as confused as Robin was.

Beast Boy made his way down the hall to Terra's room, which happened to be next Starfire's room, across from Raven's. He slowed his pace as he walked past it, looking at the letters that bore her name. B.B. quickly turned away, tuning it out of his mind, continuing on his sought out destination to Terra's dwelling. Her room was the largest of them all, because its original purpose was to be used as a storage area for the Tower, but as a team decision, it was renovated into a room for her use as she graced the Teen Titans as a powerful ally. B.B.'s short trip down memory lane ended as he stood in front of the door, raising his hand to knock. His knuckles rapped gently on the metallic door three times, resonating as it echoed in the spacious hallway.

"Yeah?" Terra's feminine voice replied within, muffled by the door that separated them.

"Dinner's here," he informed, curious to what she was doing.

"Ok," she answered once more, "I'll be out in a minute."

"We'll be waiting for you," Beast Boy finished, starting to head back to the kitchen.

Upon returning to the kitchen, he found that they had already helped themselves to the pizza, Cyborg ready to take a bite out of one of his slices. B.B. stormed forward, firmly smacking his hand, causing him to drop it back on his plate.

"Ow, man!" he said, rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"You can have the decency to wait," he informed, taking his seat, "Terra may have just returned, but she's still part of the team, so show a little respect."

Cyborg started to say something in response, but it was quickly squelched, seeing how serious the green changeling was about the matter.

The sound of Terra's door opening down the hallway fell upon their ears, knowing she was coming, but more or less, she announced it herself.

"Lady and gentlemen," she said, still hidden from view, coming down the hall, "boys and girl, I present to you…"

Terra slid into view from the hallway.

"The one and only, Terra!"

All their faces bore surprise, not that Terra made herself present, but what she had done to her outfit. The metallic armor had been spray painted black, a yellow "T" with a circle around it in the center where the "S" insignia had been. She had fixed her hair into what it had once been, her butterfly clip in her hair once more. She strutted to the table as if she was a fashion model, plopping herself down it what used to be Raven's seat, kicking her feet up on the table.

"What did you do to yourself?" Cyborg questioned, pointing to her freshly-painted armor that was fused to her.

"I got to thinking," she started, bringing her feet off the table, "let's say hypothetically you can't get this junk off of me. I might as well make it bearable if it must be this way, so until the day I can get this stuff off, I'll have to make it as close to what I want to wear as a Titan."

"Kudos for the creativity," B.B. said with a thumbs up, "you want something to eat?"

"Are you kidding?" Terra quickly replied. "When am I not hungry?"

"Well, eat up then," Cyborg informed, "there's plenty here."

Terra took three slices of the pizza closest to her, placing them on her plate.

"Don't mind if I do," she said with a grin, picking up one of them, taking a large bite out of it.

While Beast Boy watched Terra, smiling, old memories flooding his vision, Cyborg paid even more attention to the situation going on between Robin and Starfire. Unlike how they usually acted around one another, and even sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could, not paying any attention to one another enough to tell the time of day. Robin just happened to be closer to Cyborg. He reacht out, tapping him on the shoulder gently, getting his attention.

"Yeah, Cy?" He asked, setting his slice of pizza down on his plate, even though he hadn't ate one bite yet.

He stood up, motioning for him to follow him. Confused, Robin reluctantly followed, pushing his chair in. Cyborg led him out of the room, into the hallway that led from the elevator to the central room. Cyborg leaned against the wall as Robin entered, the door closing behind them.

"What's going on, Cyborg? Why did you bring me out here?" Robin questioned, wishing to know the reasoning behind it.

"Alright," he began, looking up at the Boy Wonder, "tell me, what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Robin replied, avoiding Cyborg, knowing good and well what he was talking about.

Cyborg let out a small chuckle, running his hand over his smooth head.

"When are you guys gonna learn that you can't play dumb with me," he informed, "I know something's up between you and Star, and I want to know what it is, see if I can't help you out or not."

Robin studied the floor, ashamed, refusing to make eye-contact with Cyborg.

"Come on, Robin," he flatly stated, "I'm you're friend, I'm here to help, and that's all I want to do."

"I…I said…" Robin started, looking up at Cyborg finally, but he stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to repeat the words that made Starfire so angry with him.

Thinking that it actually might be something serious, Cyborg shifted his posture.

"You said what?" he pressed, wanting him to finish his statement.

"I said that I was going to make Chang and Blood pay for their alliance with Slade, because no matter which way you look at it, Cy, they have Raven's blood on their hands as much as Slade did, and I will not stand by and let them walk away knowing they took part in her death."

"Now why did you do that?" Cyborg replied, "you know Star takes everything to heart, a little too much sometimes, but, she is right in reasoning. Robin, I know you want to get them, take them down, whatever, believe me, I do too, but even if you do get your wish, it isn't going to bring Raven back."

"I know, I know," he solemnly replied, painful memories arising, "but-"

"But you think it would make you feel better, didn't you?" Cyborg interrupted.

He nodded as an answer, leaning against the wall as well, across form Cyborg.

"They'll get their due, man," he said in a promising tone, "believe me, they'll get what's coming to them, but an eye for an eye won't make the pain go away, nothing ever will."

"You're right," Robin answered, nodding as he did so, "we'll take em' down like we've done before, and I will see to it that they don't get out this time."

Cyborg smirked, patting Robin on the back as the started walking back to the door.

"Come on, food's getting cold," Cyborg commented.

They entered the room once more, finding that nothing had changed besides Terra helping herself to more, Starfire letting Silkie nibble on her slice. They took their seats once more in orderly fashion. Beast Boy changed his focus from Terra to their movement.

"What was that all about?" He questioned, not getting either of the girls' attention.

Cyborg ruffled his hair with his hand, messing up his locks that matched his green skin.

"Nothing for you to worry your little, peanut brain about," he replied with a laugh.

B.B. pushed his hand away, smoothing his hair out to its original, pristine condition.

"Don't mess with my hair, man," he warned, holding up a finger.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cyborg replied, challenging him, knowing it was all in good fun.

The changeling fished around in his pocket, finding what he was searching for. He raised his hand up, keeping it closed, concealing the object.

"What you got there?" The cybernetic male questioned, watching his closed hand rest on the table.

A devilish grin crept across his face.

"That better not be what I think it is," Cyborg warned, getting worried about what was truly in the confines of his palm.

Before Cyborg could react, Beast Boy tossed the object from his hand with the flick of his wrist, aimed for Cyborg's head. It connected, but instead of simply deflecting off, it stuck with a metallic cling to Cyborg's artificial half of his head. He began twitching uncontrollably, his electronics acting up as well.

"Funny how a simple magnetic field can disrupt the most sophisticated electronics, isn't it, Cy?" Beast Boy commented, stifling his laughter at his convulsions.

"Come on, Beast Boy," Robin announced, concerned for Cyborg, "you know that can't be good for him, take it off of him now."

"You…better," Cyborg managed in a malfunctioning electronic voice, gritting his teeth.

"Don't get your rivets in a wad," B.B. said, holding his hands up as he reacht up to the side of his head, easily peeling the magnet he swiped off the fridge only moments before, tossing it over his shoulder.

Without a word, Cyborg pushed Beast Boy on the shoulder, causing his chair to fall backwards away from the table, him going with it. He crashed to the floor, rolling backwards out of the chair.

"Funny how the laws of gravity have a way with one, don't they, _Garfield_?" Cyborg replied with the sound of sweet vengeance in his voice.

Terra had watched the incident play out, finding Cyborg's malfunctioning fit funny, as well as B.B.'s tumble, yet, her ears picked up on the awkward name.

"Garfield?" Terra uttered the name once more, as unknown to her as she heard it only a moment before.

"Oh?" Cyborg took notice to her confusion, "you didn't know? I thought he would have told you eventually."

"Told me what?" Her characteristic denseness playing with her mind.

Beast Boy shot up from his sprawled-out position, acting as if nothing had happened, and becoming embarrassed at the mere speaking of his name, especially to Terra, who hadn't heard it before.

"Garfield is Beast Boy's re-"

"My nickname!" B.B. interrupted, not wanting Terra to know unless he told her himself, glaring at Cyborg, yet retaining a fake smile.

Terra merely cocked an eyebrow at his statement.

"Your nickname is Garfield?" She deduced, "that's…strange, but whatever."

"Well," Robin said, stretching, "that was interesting, but it's about time to turn in for the night, you should too, Terra, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, combat practice starts for you, as well as Cyborg's tests."

One by one, the young adults excused themselves from the table, but Beast Boy and Cyborg found their way to the Gamestation, as promised after dinner. Time passed late into the night, neither wanting to allow the other that one more win they kept achieving. 001, who had been helping Cyborg move equipment up from the storage area in the basement of the Tower, passed by, but stopped, watching the colorful display of graphics and gameplay on the large screen ahead of him.

"What is this?" He calmly questioned, yet, managing to startle the two engaged in play.

"This," Beast Boy answered, pausing the game, "is Gamestation, only the coolest gaming platform on the market.

"GS2 is coming out this year sometime," Cyborg interjected, "it will be even better."

"I see," 001 answered, pointing to what rested in the palms of his hands, "what is that strange-looking device?"

"It's a controller, it's what you use to play a game," Beast Boy explained, realizing he could seize on a prime opportunity for some target practice in their favorite FPS they were playing. "Hey Cyborg, let your robot buddy play a few rounds."

"He's not just my "buddy", he is a very important asset to the entire team," Cyborg blandly stated, "but yeah, sure, I want to see what he has, seeing how it doesn't take much to beat you."

"Yeah, we'll see," Beast Boy challenged, the robot sitting next to Cyborg on the couch, accepting the controller.

"How do you hold this infernal contraption?" 001 graciously questioned, confused by its shape.

"This is going to be way too easy," Beast Boy thought to himself, a devilish grin creeping across his face as he started the game.

Yet, only a few minutes in, he found himself up against an actual challenge, as if the machine had been playing this game as long as he had. The score gap widened throughout the match, 001 keeping a large, steady lead over B.B. the entire time, the game eventually ending with 001 the victor.

"Come on," he protested, "he cheated, that isn't fair."

"Get over yourself, B.B.," Cyborg answered, standing up, stretching, "besides, it's like 1 in the morning, we need to get some shut-eye with combat practice tomorrow."

"Not until he tells me how he did it," Beast Boy protested once more, staring at the machine, which only shifted its deep, blue eyes in B.B.'s direction.

"I merely picked up on the controls and used my superior processing power and reflexes to, how did Cyborg put it, "own" you." He lifelessly replied, holding up his fingers and placing the word "own" in quotations.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Cyborg finished with a laugh, walking towards his room.

"I want a rematch," Beast Boy pressed, but the machine merely stood up, and started walking back to his recharging terminal within the confines of the lower levels of the Tower.

"You'll get one, someday," he nonchalantly replied as he walked away, voice trailing off as well.

Beast Boy turned the console off, as well as the television, checking to make sure he didn't leave any kind of mess or mistake for Robin to complain about in the morning, as he had done many times over in the past. He clapped his hands twice, every light in the central room dimming off, lower-watt ambience lights much like in a closed store coming on, still keeping much of the large room concealed in the dark shadows of the night. Beast Boy began making his way to his room, only to be stopped by something, like a feeling, then the feeling was shortly answered, as to finding the culprit behind it.

"Beast Boy," Terra's hushed voice whispered from the shadows of the girls' hallway.

He wheeled around out of surprise, seeing the reflection of the dim lights off of her vivid, blue eyes, piercing the darkness around them.

"Could you come here for a sec?" She requested, motioning her head down the hall.

"What do you need, Terra? It's like 1 in the morning," he replied, fatigue starting to set in, beginning with a yawn.

"Trust me, it won't take long, just come here," Terra pleaded.

Not wanting to be disrespectful to her, especially after becoming of flesh once more so soon, he followed.

Terra took hold of his hand, leading him down the hall, which turned into more of a pull.

"What's the rush Terra?" Beast Boy said, attempting to stay on his feet, preventing her from actually dragging him the rest of the way.

"It's a surprise," she replied with a smile, pushing the keypad next to her door, forcing it open with a automated whoosh.

Before he could even form a reply, Terra jerked him into her room, the door closing behind them. As he turned around just as she flicked the light switch on, revealing her room as she had left it before she was encased in stone. The stagnant stench of paint still lingered in the air from her creative streak she boldly exposed before. She brisked past him, motioning towards her bed.

"Come here, sit down," she said, patting a spot next to her.

Unsure, B.B. looked around, shrugging his shoulders, taking a seat next to Terra.

"Ok," he said, "why did you bring me in here?"

Terra held up a finger, telling him to hold on as she rummaged around in one of the drawers to her nightstand. She retrieved what she was looking for, revealing it. It was the same box that he had made for her, possessing the shape of a heart. Terra handed it to him, caressing his hands as she did so.

"You remembered this?" Beast Boy commented with a smile as he opened it, the reflective mirror on the inside of its lid returning his image to his eyes.

"Of course I did," she replied, "you made it for me and gave it to me, which is what provoked me to go on a date…I mean…out as friends," Terra added, trying to save herself from her words, but it was too late.

He thought for a moment, relinquishing in the past.

"Why?" Beast Boy boldly questioned. "Since your original mission was t-"

"Because I didn't expect to find such caring people as friends, especially you Beast Boy," Terra interrupted, not wanting to bring up the past, "it pained me so much to do what I did, and I regretted it. After I realized the error of my ways, I knew it was too late, I knew I could never return, but it was you, Beast Boy, it was you and the others that helped me break Slade's complete and utter control over me and my powers. I would have unwillingly made the greatest mistake of my life if I allowed Slade to use me to kill you."

Her eyes started to become mystified with tears, the still, deep blue of them beginning to come alive as they shimmered. Just as a tear fell down her pale cheek, Beast Boy gently wiped it away.

"As I have said in the past and always will say, Terra," he began, taking her hand, "a friend is a friend and always be one, no matter what. You will see what I am talking about tomorrow when we finish with Raven's undoing."

Terra's snapped to attention, hearing the mere utterance of the words.

"Tell me, Beast Boy," she pleaded, "tell me what happened to Raven."

He was caught off guard by her request, unable to find words for a response for several seconds.  
"It's best if we all tell you, Terra," B.B. reasoned, "it's really…difficult to discuss, especially since it hap-"

"Please, Beast Boy," she continued, interrupting him, "I would only truly feel okay about the situation if you tell me yourself."

Beast Boy shifted his posture as he remained seated on the bed, reluctant to recall the most painful and disturbing change of events that remained freshly burned into his mind, forever etched into his very soul.

"From the very beginning?" He questioned, wanting to prolong the inevitable, but it was just that, and he knew it.

She gravely nodded, knowing that whatever Beast Boy was going to speak of, it was going to be out of all the possible seriousness he could muster.

"Little over a year ago," Beast Boy began, recollecting the events, "Raven was rummaging through her books and came across one that seemed to bring up many memories that she had, especially ones of her mother, who she hadn't visited since the whole Trigon incident, which has been about…4 years or so apart from that time and then, so to sum it all up, Raven was feeling homesick. Well, after telling us about what was troubling her and what she needed to do, she…"

He paused, clenching his free hand into a fist. Terra took notice, seeing it was becoming difficult, and she knew that there was much more to come.

"We should have never let her leave, I just felt something that told me that we shouldn't have let her leave. Raven left though, and she went deep into the forest to the north of the city to meditate so she could make the transition to her homeworld without a hitch. While she was there, she was ambushed by Slade-bots, a newer version than the ones you fought when you were here, but his creations nonetheless. Well, they took her hostage, taking her to that…that…bastard, Slade," he finished with an angered growl in his voice before pausing once more.

Terra could tell that it was affecting him just to recollect the events that led up to Raven's death, but the it was the only way she could truly understand and be heartfelt about what had transpired in her absence. Beast Boy finally regained control of himself, his composure slowly returning.

"For nearly a year, about 10 months, Raven was under Slade's control, he even trained her to be like him, and for a moment, I thought my worst nightmares had come true. I thought that I was going to lose another person I cared for, and I wasn't about to let that happen again."

"Didn't you know something was wrong?" Terra questioned, not able to make the connection clear in her mind.

"I felt like there was," Beast Boy replied, "but Robin said she had called him on his communicator and told him everything was fine and wasn't coming home for a long time. Slade had to have forced her to say that to get us off his back if we started searching for Raven if we felt as if something was amiss. Anyway, Slade's twisted logic managed to poison Raven's mind, managing to turn her against us and everything we stood for, merely by convincing her that we had forgotten about her and were better off without her, which was a complete lie and opposite of how we felt. Well, Slade's true intentions surfaced, having Raven steal various technologies around the city, but that wasn't all. Slade used all of these technologies to develop a serum-"

'The very same serum that revived me, isn't it?" Terra interrupted, the information he was delivering starting to set in.

He nodded, knowing what she was starting to feel.

"We fought her once before we knew it was her, and, well, she mopped the floor with us. Second time, we unmasked her, and…all hell broke loose. I didn't see Raven behind that mask, I found a monster, her mind was so brainwashed and warped, and she willingly continued her onslaught against us. Yet, for a moment before that, she was having second thoughts, but Slade pressured her into continuing with his plans. Raven nearly crippled Robin, deactivated Cyborg, and seriously injured me and Starfire, all of us having to go to the city hospital. We stayed there until we were healed enough to come back to the Tower. Robin was deadset against bringing Raven down, no matter what it took, but I did all I could to convince them otherwise. I managed to get Raven one more chance. Raven herself contacted me through astral projection."

Terra cocked an eyebrow of confusion.

"She sent her soul self out and it entered my mind," he explained, getting a nod of understanding from Terra as a response.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, trying to find a place to start from once more.

"Raven…" He started, still difficult to merely utter her name, "Raven wanted to rebel against Slade, but the entire time she was under him, he had leverage. The Tower, as well as various, highly-populated areas of the city had these emitters that contained Xenothium Gas, one of the most lethal nerve agents in existence. If she didn't obey his every whim, he would end thousands of lives, including ours, so she had no choice but to obey. Yet, her darker, evil side of her personality enjoyed the feelings that she felt when she was on the other side of the spectrum, making it that much more difficult to her to return."

"So Raven _liked_ being a villain?" Terra asked in astonishment.

"No," Beast Boy assured, "a side of her personality did, you see, Raven's actions are controlled by her emotions, and if one grows too powerful, it takes over. That's why she needed to meditate regularly and not show any emotion she possibly could. Anyway, with the help of many of the Honorary Titans from all around the world, we went to rescue Raven. Even though Raven told me that it was going to be one of the most difficult things we had ever done as the Titans, I had no idea that Slade had an entire _army_ of his new Slade-bots. We had close to 100 Titans, compared to his nearly 1,000-strong machines, but that didn't stop us. We all fought the hardest we had ever fought before determined to save Raven from this living Hell she was enduring. We managed to get to Slade while the other Titans continued to combat the machines. We tried our damnedest to take him down, we got hits in on him, mind you, but it was what he did next that started the chain of events. He pulled a gun, and he…he shot Robin. Robin took a bullet in the shoulder, and Slade moved in to finish him off for good, but Raven, who up until that point, had been "fighting" with me, which we were just acting so she the others wouldn't hurt her, took the insignia off of her armor and threw it like a ninja-star, hitting Slade right in the arm, causing him to drop the gun."

"So Raven turned against Slade finally?" She asked, as if she had been listing to the plot of a movie, a good one at that, but she knew it was reality, and it hurt all of them emotionally, the worst of it yet to come.

"Yes, realizing that her friends were the most important thing she had in her life, and she wasn't about to let Slade put an end to that. If it could be compared to anything, Raven got the most serious of reality checks right then and there, realizing she had made a grave mistake, even though it was forced upon her, she gladly accepted it after a while. She was ready to throw off the shackles of his rule over her, by any means."

Beast Boy's eyes began to water with tears, causing the emerald coloring of them to shimmer with brilliance.

"She told us to leave," he began once more, his voice beginning to break, as he knew what was coming next. "We reluctantly left her, joining in the fight with the Honorary Titans once more. I knew what she was doing, and she knew she had to do it, it was the only way. Raven faced Slade by herself, knowing that there could only be a victor, and that person would be the one to walk away. Even though I was busy with the others fighting the robots, I noticed from time to time the battle that was raging back and forth between them. Raven would deliver a devastating combination that I don't think any of us could have taken and gotten up from, but Slade continued, often matching what she had just inflicted. They seemed to be equal, the fight locked in a dead stalemate, so Raven drew her staff that was similar to Robin's, as did Slade. Once again, it was blow for blow."

A single tear strolled down his face, but he kept his composure.

"Raven drew her sword, as did Slade. Since she had became his apprentice, both of them started carrying them. Well, at one point, I thought…I thought Raven was going to win. All…all I remember is hearing her scream, then the roof started to collapse."

By now, tears from both of his eyes were visibly running down his face, his voice breaking. Terra continued to listen, but even her found it difficult.

"We…we all managed to get out before the place caved in, but…but Raven was still in there, and I wasn't about to abandon her. A small part of me still thought she was alive, and with each passing second, it seemed to grow smaller and smaller. I, along with some of the others, worked all day that day removing rubble, I continued all night. Early the next day…"

Beast Boy wiped away some of the droplets that were streaming down his cheeks, as they continued to flow, only getting larger and more numerous as he went deeper into the painful memory. Terra gently patted him on the back, attempting to console him.

"I…found the only things that remained of Raven. A tattered piece of her cape soaked in blood, the broach that held the cape upon her body, shattered, and…a…pool of…blood that belonged to…Raven."

By now, he was sobbing, Terra's eyes streaming with tears of sadness as well. He sniffled, trying to stop himself, or at least regain control.

"I just felt like there was something that I could have done to save her, I don't know why or how, but I felt as if I…failed her, I let her down, and she paid the price for it. No matter what is told to me, I still feel like I am to blame."

"Listen to me, Beast Boy," she managed, "it isn't your fault, there wasn't anything you or the others could have done. If anyone is to blame…it is me."

Surprised and shocked, Beast Boy looked up at her, seeing she was as serious as she possibly could be.

"How can you say that?" He questioned in disbelief. "You were trapped in stone when this happened."

"No, think about it, Beast Boy," Terra pressed, her emotions beginning to get the best of her, "none of this would have ever happened if Slade wasn't trying to revive me, Raven was used in a ploy to get me, that was Slade's true intentions, I know it was. If I hadn't betrayed you, if I hadn't willingly sided with him, if I didn't sacrifice myself, then Raven wouldn't have died, it's all my fault, I am the one to blame."

Beast Boy brought her close to him for a hug, her burying her face into his shoulder as her muffled sobs emitted from her person.

"No, Terra," he consoled, realizing his own logic as well, "it's not your fault at all, Raven did what she thought she had to do to ensure our safety. She sacrificed herself for us, probably more, and it wasn't in vain, she took Slade with her. That is the only positive thing that has came out of this whole ordeal was Slade's death. Terra, he ain't coming back."

"He's managed to do it before, so what makes you so certain?" She reasoned, still keeping the warmth of his body close to her.

"I don't know," Beast Boy honestly replied, "but he has severed ties with Trigon, so I don't think he is going to be willing to grant Slade life again. All I know is that those two are going to get to know each other quite well now that Slade is dwelling in the deepest, darkest recess of Hell now. I can't promise it, but I highly doubt it, you have nothing to worry about."

Terra pushed a lock of her long blonde hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear.

"That's one thing I've always enjoyed about you, Beast Boy," she commented, "you always manage to find that small ray of happiness no matter how bad things seem. Just you in general, you are just…great to be around. It's hard to explain, I hope you understand what I am getting at."

"Of course I do," Beast Boy answered, 'as you are to me, Terra. Back when you were on the team before, even though it was all a ploy, you listened to me, joked around with me, just plain had fun, unlike the others, who thought I was immature. I'll admit, I've grown up a lot, but that doesn't mean I still don't know how to have a good time."

Terra merely smiled as a response, him smiling back as well.

"That's always good to hear," Terra replied, looking into his eyes.

Beast Boy blinked, and just as he began to rise to make his way to his room, Terra forced him back down in a sense. Before he could react, she pressed her lips against his, engaging him in a kiss. B.B. was caught completely off guard, unable to respond in anyway. It lasted for a moment, Beast Boy gently pushing her away, breaking the sensual contact that she had upon him. He turned away slightly, embarrassed, but saying he didn't enjoy it at all would be a complete lie.

"What's the matter?" Terra naively questioned, unknown to Beast Boy and his true feelings for a certain dark empath.

"I'm sorry…I can't," he quickly replied, standing up.

She stood up as well, wanting to follow him.

"What's wrong?" She continued. "Why not?"

"It's…it's really difficult to explain, please, understand," Beast Boy managed, still shocked, as well as attempting from hurting Terra's feelings.

Terra thought for a moment as Beast Boy took a few steps away, feeling as if he needed the space to think clearly.

"It's Raven, isn't it?" Terra deduced, saddened. "You loved her. That's why you can't."

"That's not true," Beast Boy replied, lying, not wanting her to know of his true feelings he possessed for Raven, "you are physically 13 still, I'm 20, it's unethical. Not that I don't still retain feelings for you, Terra, but I feel as if I need to get to know you again as well."

"What do you mean "get to know me"?" She asked in vain, feeling slightly betrayed, "Beast Boy, I haven't changed at all since I was trapped in sto-"

"Well," Beast Boy interrupted, "I have, and please, understand and respect that. Trust me Terra, there is still the possibility between us, but right now, in cannot happen. Don't take it anyway other than good intentions, it will pay off, I promise you."

Terra ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing quietly. He accepted her embrace with a mere gentle pat on the back.

"Please Beast Boy," she begged, tears visible on her cheeks once more, "don't. I don't want to be alone ever again. You were all I had, and I wish to have it once more."

"Trust me," he replied, "you will never be alone again, I won't allow it."

Terra meekly smiled, reluctantly releasing him, allowing him to exit. The door briskly closed behind him, concealing all light from her room, letting the darkness engulf around him. He slowly started down the hallway, contemplating over what exactly had just happened. Just as he did, he looked up to his left, finding a door, metallic in nature, just like any other in the Tower, but this one was special. This one bore the name of Raven. He stopped, running his hand across the impressed letters.

"Raven," he quietly said to himself, "you are the one I truly love, no other can take your place, but I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life. What is to take place soon, you must understand, as I know you are just that, understanding. I don't care what the others think or what we found, Raven, because in my heart, I truly know that you are alive, out there, somewhere. You will return, I know you will. Until then, I must do this, please, forgive me if it isn't what you wish."

Beast Boy finally broke contact with the door, as if he was truly speaking to Raven, making his way to his room to see if he could manage to get a few hours of sleep in before the beginning of the next day. He entered his room, finding it the way he had left it, yet, he had managed to actually clean it, so it appeared to be habitable now. He flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, then turning his head to look at the photo he kept on his nightstand for so long. Beast Boy picked up, caressing it, gazing upon the simple piece of film inside that captured a moment of the past. It was the very same of him and Raven he had kept, their complete opposite personalities easily seen in it, even though the photo was at least 5 years old, yet, he held on to it. He reluctantly opened the top drawer of his nightstand, placing the picture face-up in it, slowly closing it.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he thought to himself, turning off his lamp before turning over to attempt to get some much-needed rest.

The next day hoped to bring some new beginnings to the team, seeing how this would technically be Terra's first full day back as a Titan. After an excellent breakfast prepared by none other than Cyborg, the team made their way to the obstacle course on the island, but not before passing the grand statue of Raven erected on the highest point of the island as it stood watch over the city. As the group walked along, Terra took notice to it.

"You guys really miss her, don't you?" She announced, breaking the silence as they continued forward.

"There really isn't any words to describe how much we do, Terra," Robin replied, Starfire still not at his side like she usually was, but tailing behind Beast Boy and Terra, which he was unnoticeably attempting to avoid at the moment.

"I know she didn't like me," Terra solemnly stated, looking at her boot-clad feet as she continued to trudge forward, "I never got to apologize to her."

"Don't worry about it, Terra," Cyborg reassured, looking back at her, "I'm sure she wasn't still angry with you, as we have all agreed, we forgave you a long time ago, but, as Robin put it, you will have to earn our trust back, but that doesn't mean we aren't your friends."

"I know, I know," she answered, "but I just feel like there will never be anything I can do to make things right again. I guess I'll just have to roll with what life throws at me now, hopefully it will all be for the better so I can redeem myself. Anywho, what's on the agenda today, Robin?"

"Just some simple combat practice," he nonchalantly replied, "the usual obstacle course, target practice, and maybe some sparring, nothing drastic."

"Sounds like fun," Terra answered with a smile, always up for a challenge. "Hey, this wouldn't happen to be the same course that I aced, shattering Cyborg's record on, would it?" She added.

"The same," Cyborg grumbled, "but there have been a few additions."

Terra was more than eager to hit the course again, and see if she could beat her own record, which still stood, none of them able to break it ever since it was first set. Yet, Cyborg noticed there was something different about Beast Boy this morning, especially when he was around Terra. He had already attempted to mend the fence between Robin and Starfire, which he knew would eventually play out, Robin waiting for the right time to say what he needed to say.

The group neared the course, which was already set up and ready to go for the first person to run through it.

"Hey, Robin," Cyborg stated, "take the others up there for a second, you know how to run the course, I'll only be a minute."

"Yeah, no problem, Cy," he answered, motioning for the other to follow.

They did, but Cyborg stopped Beast Boy with his hand.

"Except for you," he informed, "you, come with me."

Beast Boy merely shrugged his shoulders, following Cyborg as he led him back around the way the came a little ways, enough to be out of sight from the others. He also noticed that Starfire was preparing to make her run through the course, so he was expecting to here many explosions as she tended to use her Starbolts quite often.

"So," Cyborg began, leaning up against the rock wall, as there was many small, jutting cliffs on the island, "care to tell me where you went before you went to bed?"

"Oh, come on, Cy-"

"Answer the question," he pressed, interrupting Beast Boy's complaisant voice.

"Terra called me to her room," B.B. answered, "nothing happened, ok?"

"Are you sure?" Cyborg continued, cocking his human eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Beast Boy replied, annoyed with his badgering.

Cyborg let out a small chuckle, shifting his weight to one leg as he propped the other up on the wall behind him.

"You and Robin seem to share the same qualities, you know that?" Cyborg informed, "you both always seem to have something on your mind, yet, you deny it. Look, man, as I've said in the past, all I want to do is help, and the only way I can help is if you tell me what's going on."

Beast Boy shuffled his feet a little, kicking a couple of small rocks, attempting to avoid his cybernetic friend, but it was to no avail. He looked to see that it was Robin's turn at the course, Starfire finishing with a slightly better time than the last time she attempted.

"Terra…kissed me," he managed, "just out of the blue. After I got done telling her what happened to Raven, her even blaming herself for it. I was getting up to leave, and she forced me back down, and, well, kissed me. I don't know what to think of it Cy, I mean, I still have feelings for her, but I-"

"-also have feelings for Raven," he finished the changeling's sentence for him. "I knew this was eventually going to come about. I know it's tough man, but Raven's gone."

"You're wrong, Cy," he coldly replied, "Raven's still alive, I know she is, I can feel it."

"Alright, whatever you want to believe," Cyborg reluctantly agreed, not wanting to start an argument over something as painful as the matter at hand. "Anyway, what I am trying to get at is, do you like Terra?"

Cyborg took notice to the sounding buzzer as Robin's run ended, Terra up now, more than ready to go.

"Well, yeah, I do, but think about it, she's stil-"

"Still physically younger than us? Yeah, you're right about that, but, that is what all of these tests I'm going to do today after practice to see if I can't boost her growth hormones and physically age her body to catch up with the years."

"And you said you could do that?" Beast Boy questioned, raising an eyebrow at the idea.

"Well, of course I can, it's going to take some time of course, but it shouldn't be hard. As I said, if something can be man-made to revive her, then I'm sure I can concoct something that will do what I've described." Cyborg assured.

"That's great and all, Cy," Beast Boy replied, "but, even if you do that, its still going to be difficult. I mean, I don't know, it's just…hard to explain."

Cyborg rested his hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"I understand," he consoled, "but, the choice is yours, either way, it's up to you."

B.B. nodded with a smile.

"Come on, man," he motioned, "it's almost time for one us to be up. You want to go first?"

"Either way it doesn't matter," B.B. replied, "but remember, either way, I'll still whip you up and down that course."

"You have nothin' on me, grass stain," Cyborg fired back, pushing the changeling on the top of his head as he ran forward.

As luck would have it, at the conclusion of the obstacle course for ever team member, Terra was once again on top, shaving 2 seconds off her old record. Robin and Starfire weren't far behind, only separated by a half second. Last, but not least, Cyborg and B.B. tied with the exact same time. Target practice was another story though. Cyborg easily snagged the best score, hitting every target with precision. Robin second, only missing one, Starfire and Terra tying for third, missing 3 each, leaving Beast Boy last, missing 5. Not that it was bad, but training seemed to turn into more of a competitive thing than what its intended purpose was. After a quick lunch break, Robin led them out for their sparring practice, paring them off as follows: Robin vs. Beast Boy, Starfire vs. Terra, and Cyborg merely playing referee when needed. The results were to be expected, Robin easily defeating Beast Boy, well, more of a forfeit than anything. Yet, to their surprise, Terra demonstrated mastery of her powers, squelching Starfire's usual offensive style of attack. After congratulating one another on a great day of practice, the group of heroes made their way back into the Tower.

"Man," Beast Boy commented, holding his shoulder, "I though we was just sparring, Robin."

"I was," he replied with a smirk, "I can't help it if you are just a wuss."

"Kick 'em while their down, eh?" Beast Boy quipped.

"Only when they deserve it," Cyborg chuckled, gently pushing him.

"I must commend friend Terra on a well-executed victory over me," Starfire stated, turning to Terra, "she is most deserving, I did not see it coming."

"Yeah, Terra," Robin added, "you seem to know your stuff now. It isn't easy taking on Starfire, trust me."

'Yes," Starfire happily stated, "I am quite a formidable opponent, from what I understand."

"It's nothing, guys," Terra replied, "I only did what I am good at, and used my head too. Starfire is offensive when she attacks, so I merely turned it against her."

"A brilliant plan indeed," Starfire commented, "but be wary next time, friend Terra, I will be most prepared for it."

"You're on, Star," she joked, turning back to Cyborg as they entered the central room of the Tower. "Hey, Cy, weren't you supposed to run some kind of tests on me today or something?"

"Yeah," he replied, remembering "speaking of that. Guys, I'm gonna be in the medical bay with Terra, run some tests, ok?"

They all nodded, all but Terra making their way to the couch that sat in front of the large, plate-glass window that held a majestic view of the bay, bridge, and the city. The sunny weather outside of the average spring day making the experience that much more enjoyable.

"Come on, Terra," he motioned down the hallway, "follow me."

She obeyed, walking behind him as he led her to the medical bay in the Tower. It had the most sophisticated medical equipment in the city, possibly more, yet, the Titans rarely used it, and were glad that was how it was. The last known account of the medical bay being occupied by anyone was when Beast Boy had managed to get food poisoning on a trip to visit some of the Honorary Titans at least two years ago. Cyborg opened the door via control panel located next to the door, the lights flickering on, revealing 4 beds with many monitoring devices next to them, dark blue curtains suspended from the ceiling for privacy if it ever be needed. Much like many of the Tower's exterior rooms, there was a large plate-glass window, yet, it was darkened, tinted to prevent any invasion of privacy of its attendants. There was an examination table in the center of the room, a chair with a small tray of various devices next to it.

"Could you have a seat there, Terra?" Cyborg motioned to the table as he made his way to the chair that sat on the floor.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied, hopping up on the table, settling in. "Man, Cyborg, is there anyway to heat this thing up, its ice cold." Terra added, shivering.

"You'll be fine," he answered with a laugh, picking up one of the devices on the tray. "Before I start, I'm gonna let you know that this little device here will be able to see _everything_, ok?"

"Everything as in under my su-"

"Yes," Cyborg interrupted, "does this bother you?"

"No, not at all," she sheepishly replied, "since it's for my own good, and you are basically qualified to be a doctor, go ahead."

He nodded, flipping the screening device open that would show the image it would pick up upon activation. The device activated, emitting a low hum as it came to life, the screen fizzling into a picture, revealing the composition of the armor and suit.

"That's very interesting," he said to himself, bringing the scanner down her body.

"What? What's interesting?" Terra quickly questioned, eager to know what he had discovered.

"Slade was right, this suit is definitely fused with your nerves, but," he informed, remaining fixed on her chest and torso.

"But what!" Terra exclaimed, wanting to know if something was wrong or not.

"Take it easy," he reassured, looking up at her. "this suit is fused with your nervous system, but from the embedded circuitry within the armor between it and the undersuit, there is fail-safe of sorts. There is a slim possibility I could trip this fail-safe that will force the connections between your nerves and the suit to break free, but by the way it is designed, it would take one hell of a shock."

"Like, how much of a shock are we talking about?" Terra worryingly questioned as he deactivated the device, putting it back on to the tray.

"I don't know," Cyborg truthfully admitted, "by the way it looks to me, maybe about as much that is a single bolt of lightning, so the equivalence of 1,000,000 plus volts."

"Are you insane!" Terra exclaimed, "that's being struck _by_ lightning, you know."

"Yes, Terra, I know," Cyborg replied, unphased, "but let me finish. It isn't the voltage that kills you, it's the amperage. It's hard to explain, but with a low-amperage jolt at that voltage, it should work."

"That's still going to hurt, isn't it?" Terra questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the plan, not like it one bit.

"I'm not going to lie about it," Cyborg reassured her, "yes, a little, well, maybe more than a little, but if you want that suit off, you'll do it."

"As soon as possible," Terra informed, "shock me, come on, I want this crap off, now."

"Alright, alright," he reasoned, "but first, I need to do some more tests, maybe see if I can't boost your growth."

Terra's full attention snapped to him as he said that.

"Are you saying you can make my just as old as you guys?" She managed out of excitement over the idea.

"Maybe," Cyborg truthfully answered, "if I can kick your body's natural growth pattern into overdrive, I don't know how yet or if it is even possible, but I may be able to physically age your body to catch up with the years. Technically, you're what? 19? 20 maybe? Yet, you are in the body of a 13 year old girl. I am going to try to change that."

"Yeah, don't remind me," she uttered under her breath, relinquishing what happened the night before between her and Beast Boy.

"What was that?" Cyborg questioned over his shoulder as he was rummaging through an old file cabinet that contained all the medical files for every Titan in the Tower, including Terra's.

"Nothing," she quickly replied, hiding it.

"If it's about what happened last night between you and Beast Boy, I already know," he informed as he continued to look through the files, acting as if it were nothing, getting a small gasp of surprise from her.

"He told you?" She asked, unbelievably.

"I asked him what was wrong this morning," Cyborg answered truthfully, "and he told me." Cyborg took out Terra's medical file, laying it on the tray. "Terra, I don't know if he told you or not, but he sorta had a thing for Raven. He didn't reveal it to her until it was almost too late, but, if he hadn't, none of us would probably be here now. Beast Boy's love for Raven saved all of us from certain death. Not that he didn't love you, Terra, but him and Raven seemed to share a common bond, they were pretty tight. It's been kinda rough for him since she died, it's like part of him died as well. I'll say this, B.B. still likes you, you just need to give him some time, that's all."

"I…I didn't know," Terra replied, feeling ashamed for her action the night before, "he told me he and Raven were nothing more than friends."

"He did that to protect you," Cyborg answered, "B.B. didn't want you to be hurt, so he tried to hide it. He did it for you, and I am sure that he would have told you eventually."

"I know," Terra admitted, feeling as if she did indeed know Beast Boy to do a thing of that nature for her own well-being.

"As I said, Terra," Cyborg reiterated, "just give it some time, he'll eventually come around. Right now though, he feels as if he would be betraying her if he did, and besides, you aren't exactly…well…old enough to be with him, but that will change as well, as soon as I figure out how."

"I understand, Cyborg," she admitted, feeling slightly better about the situation, "you know, that's what I always like about you. You always seemed to play the big brother around here, helping everyone out, putting everyone ahead of yourself, you know, that kind of thing."

"Thanks, I try," he answered, "no matter how grown up you get, you can still use the help from an older brother. Everyone here is like family to me, so I help out whenever I can, that goes for you to, you ever need help, just let me know."

"I will, Cy," Terra replied, "I'm glad that you guys are here for me now."

Cyborg merely nodded with a smile. He opened her file, which was relatively small compared to the others' files, seeing how she hadn't stayed long the last time she was an inhabitant of the Tower. He checked to make sure she wasn't allergic to anything or had any kind of condition that could prove life-threatening if he performed any kind of test, such as her being a hemophiliac or something, which proved to be false, Terra appeared to be it top physical condition for her physical body, not her age.

"I hope you aren't afraid of needles," Cyborg announced, taking out a syringe with a rather large needle.

Terra's eyes grew wide, not having a morbid fear, but like any normal person, disliked them.

"Do you really need one _that_ big?" She questioned, gulping.

"Who's the doctor here?" Cyborg replied. "Now sit still, I need to get a blood sample to see the genetic make up of your blood, and use that information to make the serum to give you a..well…growth boost."

Just as Cyborg began advancing to begin to draw blood, she backed away, holding her hands up.

"Hold on a minute," she protested, "are sure this is idea of yours is going to be safe? I mean, if it isn't, then I don't think it is worth it."

"Trust me, Terra," Cyborg assured, "If I knew this procedure was going to endanger you, I wouldn't attempt it. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue."

She thought over it for a minute, then finally agreeing to the idea. She loosened up, resting her arm for Cyborg to draw the blood from. The needle smoothly penetrated her small patch of exposed skin where the wrapping on her arm had begun to unravel, the blood's capillary action taking affect as it moved up into the tube slowly, the thick, red liquid having a sort of glow to it from the remaining affects of the Xenothium serum that revived her.

"Ouch," Terra said, gritting her teeth, watching the blood pool into the tube.

"Almost done," Cyborg reassured, continuing to pull the plunger of the syringe slowly, blood coming with it.

The syringe was full of her blood, him stopping the movement of the plunger upon it. He removed it, blood still slowly seeping from the hole the needle created. Cyborg handed her a cotton ball to place upon it to stop the bleeding.

"So," she started, still holding the ball on the wound, "how long are these tests gonna take?"

"Don't know," he truthfully replied, placing the blood he just took into a marked vial, "depends on if we have any cal-"

Before Cyborg could finish his statement, the alarm system of the Tower blared, signaling they had received a call. Only a mere second later, Robin's image appeared on the computer screen next to them.

"What's going on, Robin?" Cyborg questioned, setting his medical tools down.

"There's trouble downtown," he quickly informed, "we need both of you, we've never seen these guys before."

"How many of them?" Terra quickly questioned as she hopped down, enjoying the feeling of being a hero again.

"Police reported 5, but we have no time to waste, let's go," Robin ordered, the screen fizzling out.

"You heard the man, Terra," Cyborg said, turning to her, wiping his hands off on a towel, "let's roll."

"Right behind you," she replied as they exited the bay, running down the hall.

Two figures walked down a hall of metallic nature, their footsteps crisply resonating upon the walls, echoing off of them.

"I am quite pleased with your work, Professor," Blood congratulated, "not only have you managed to retrofit your existing work upon my chassis, but you have also finished work upon my new H.I.V.E. Academy, no wonder Slade had such an interest in you for work."

"Nothing really," Chang replied, "I am a man of science, and that is just what this is, Brother Blood, science, nothing more, nothing less. I would like to remind you though that with you new "upgrades", I have managed to boost your power output two fold, as well as your strength and agility. You were unstoppable before, now you are invincible."

"I see," Brother Blood stated, "but on to matters at hand, my fellow colleague. How is your work upon your current "project" coming along?'

"I have managed to detect some weak brain activity from his remaining brain matter after running some tests in his suspended state, but nothing to gloat about. He is far from complete, but it will be a reality, only time stands between that goal and now. What of your students?"

"My students, you say?" Blood replied. "Well, I have given them their final exam, of which will keep a certain group of heroes off of our backs for quite some time."

"What exactly is their assignment, might I ask?" Chang pressed, intrigued by Blood's twisted ideas.

He stopped, Chang stopping as well. Blood slowly turned to him, a devilish smile on his face.

"Assassination, of course," He informed with a hiss of evil enjoyment, "starting with the Titans."

"What makes you so sure they can accomplish something many have tried and failed before?" Professor Chang intelligently questioned. "I mean, even some of your former students attempted the task and failed miserably."

"Now a worry," Brother Blood calmly stated, "I have faith in my students, if they cannot accomplish it, then no one can. I can safely say that my graduating students are quite possibly the most deadly yet. They are cold, ruthless, mercy means nothing to them. They obey me and me only. You've met them before, so you can lull over the truth of this statement."

"How deliciously dark," Chang added, knowing what they were capable of, "you, sir, are in most definitely the cruelest creature I have ever known."

"Why," Blood replied, beginning to walk forward once more, "thank you for the compliment."

They continued down the hall, passing several young "students" of the Academy, a school designed for the mere purpose of warping one's mind into a full-fledged villain.

"It's amazing how well things are going," Chang noted after a brief moment of silence just as they entered one of the various rooms within the confines of the Academy.

"Tread lightly, Professor," Brother Blood warned, "don't count your chickens before they hatch. Only until victory is obtained can we truly say things have went well."

"I suppose you are right," he admitted, "but thus far, that is, things have went quite well."

"That," Blood agreed, "I will have to say is correct, so let's just hope the future has a similar path laid out ahead of us."

"Only time will tell," Professor Chang added, passing by several of Blood's own robots, though similar to the ones he built for Slade, they retained more of Cyborg's technology than anything. Yet, he had edited them as well, changing them to match their owner as well. Brother Blood's students provided him with all the security he would ever need, so the robots were more along the lines of maintenance units if anything.

"Yet," Blood stated after a moment, "something is still bothering me over this idea of yours upon bringing our former colleague back from the other realm."

"What is it this time?" Chang asked, as if Blood was being bothersome about it.

"Well," he began, tapping his chin, "for starters, did you take into consideration of his natural behavior? I mean, the man is clearly insane, yet, he is able to control it and use it to his advantage. Don't you think that he will be…slightly unhappy that you were playing with his life?"

"I rest assure you, Brother Blood," Chang replied, taking out his PDA, checking data, "Slade will be of sound mind when he is revived, besides, he will be restrained and injected with enough muscle relaxants to stop an elephant, just to be on the safe side. In any case, he should thank me, I mean honestly, do you think he _enjoys_ his current location? You and I both know that Slade Wilson dwells the deepest, darkest confines of Hell."

"Your logic makes perfect sense, Professor," Blood added, "yet, I have this feeling that Slade is going to be quite displeased with you, but if you know what you are doing, then so be it."

No sooner than he finished his statement, the doors opened to the very room that contained Slade within the confines of the preservation equipment, suspended in the orangey-glow of liquid, casting eerie light in all directions, illuminating the room without actual lighting.

"I truly wonder what he is experiencing at this moment," Blood commented, staring into the lifeless eye within the mask, which still bore the scars of battle.

"That," Chang answered, "is something not meant for the mortal mind."

"Why do you continue to resist me, mortal?" Trigon's demonic voice bellowed. "Why don't you lie down like many have before you. When are you going to learn that your vain attempts to resent me are nothing more than figments of your feeble mind that will never come true."

Slade, who was held by either arm by two of Trigon's minions, nothing more than living skeletons, blood-red in color. Their empty eye-sockets yet glowed with the same hellfire red around him.

"I bend for no one," Slade weakly managed, the only way he was standing was being supported by the skeletons, unable to stand on his own accord, attempting to hide the fact that he was in excruciating pain from whatever torture that Trigon had just administered.

Trigon let out a low growl of a chuckle.

"I don't plan on bending you, Slade," he replied in a lowered voice, "I am going to break your very soul. You shall pay for all the evils you have committed over your life. Seeing how my traditional methods of "entertainment" are beginning to bore me, we shall start a new game, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Give me your worst," Slade snapped in a growling tone. "As I said, not you, nor anyone else, will break me."

"Your pathetic struggling continues to amuse me, mortal," Trigon chuckled, "as you wish, I will deliver what you have asked."

Trigon merely snapped his fingers as he appeared in front of Slade upon his throne of human bones, all remains of other tortured souls that dwelled in his realm. As image of green energy emerged in front of Slade, solidifying into something similar to the monitor of camera, as if his life was playing in front of him. Before Slade could form any kind of reply, a bright, white flash engulfed him, putting him into the blurred image he had just saw moments ago. His own vision came into focus. Slade was in this vision of sorts, but his binds to reality were quickly squelched when he looked up at a mirror that hung upon the wall of a lavish room, seeing nothing of a reflection.

"Why have you brought me here?" Slade called out, beginning to remember where he was at, seeing he was in one of the many rooms of his estate.

Before receiving an answer, a woman quickly walked into the room. She was young, attractive, her long, brunette hair flowing behind her as she walked past him, yet, she could not see him, as he was merely a spectator. She appeared distraught, as well as angered. Slade's eye widened with surprise upon finally registering who he was seeing.

"A-Adeline?" Slade stammered, "then that means-"

Before Slade could finish, a male entered the room. Young, tall, blonde, short hair, goatee to match. What he saw was the man married to Adeline, him, a younger him. Slade's emotions began to play upon him as they took over, knowing what was going to take place, and he was powerless to prevent.

"You sicken me, you know that, Slade?" She angrily stated. "The man I married _gambling_ with his family's lives, for what, pride? Your profession?"

"Don't do this Addie-" Slade's voice emitted from the younger man he spotted, yet not laced with the cold hatred it had in present days.

She whirled around, her angry stare penetrating him.

"Don't tell me what to do and not to do," Adeline interrupted, "because of your…your…stupidity, our son is mute, never to speak another word again. I hope you are pleased with yourself."

"You know damn good and well I am not!" Slade exploded. "He is my son as much as yours, how do you think I feel about it?"

"For some reason, not as much as I do, Slade," she snapped, brushing past him. "Yet, that isn't the worst of it. You _kill_ for a living. You are a professional assassin, and you call yourself a family man."

"Addie, please-" Slade tried to get a word in edgewise, only to be cut short once more.

"Enough is enough, Slade," she boldly stated, on the verge of tears, "I can never forgive you for what you've done and caused."

The young, brash Slade looked at his watch upon his wrist, squinting his vision.

"No, you fool," Slade attempted to warn himself to prevent what was to happen, but he found it to be hopeless.

"I've got another contract. We'll talk when I get back," Slade foolishly said to his wife, only to hear a sickening sound: the hammer of a gun being cocked back. He begun to turn around to face her.

"But it's okay for you to compromise our son's life?" She replied, tears in her eyes, her finger pulling tighter and tighter upon the trigger.

"Addie?" Slade questioned as he finally faced her.

"NO!" Slade yelled out at his former self, only to see the sickening result he was powerless against.

The gun fired, the bullet finding its way into Slade's eye, rather sacrificing it than to die, only thanks to his inhuman reflexes he possessed from the experiments that granted them. She dropped the gun out of fright as Slade's younger self lay upon the floor, screaming in pain, blood dripping from where his eye used to be.

"If you think this is the end, mortal," Trigon's voice bellowed at Slade, who still was painfully relinquishing in the memory, as if it was actually him that had taken the gunshot. "You are wrong, it is only the beginning. As with this moment in your twisted past, Slade, it is only the beginning."

Slade remained silent, clenching his fists tightly at the demon, his rage ready to explode, yet he was powerless in his realm.

"I've seen enough," Slade managed, "if we are done looking through the photo album of my life, take me back to your lair for some more torturing, it really sounds interesting right now."

"As I said, Slade," Trigon announced his reply, "you are going to…enjoy this, as I am going to. I always enjoy watching how the mortal squirms when he is powerless against what happens to him, yet it seems so real. Tell me, Slade, was it real?"

Slade remained silent, awaiting for Trigon's next action, as that was all he could do.

"If I ever am able to get my revenge for this," Slade thought to himself, even though he knew Trigon knew of all his thoughts, "I will make him pay in the worst way possible."


	7. Chapter 4

The sunlight was above, emitting from the sun that was nearly vertical in the sky, universally signaling that it was close to midday. Its light pierced the treetops high above the, columns of light visible, as the surrounding shadows were broken up from them. The ambient surroundings were nearly silent, almost disturbing to one. Yet, the only sound that managed to break the engulfing nature was footsteps. These footsteps belonged to a lone female. She trudged along, hefting a backpack full of necessities for her to survive on the go. Each step she took, her violet hair seemed to bounce and flutter as it managed to absorb some of the energy from those steps. Her lone, amethyst eye remained locked forward, the other would follow suit, but was ghost-white, unable to take in any kind of vision for the remainder of its existence. She reacht inside her jacket, pulling a folded-up piece of paper, undoing its many annoying folds, holding it in front of her.

"Let's see here," she told herself, poking a point on the map, "if I am here…then that puts me about…"

She ran her finger down the trail she was on that was represented on the map, stopping at a small village marked on the map.

"This is the nearest…civilization," Raven lolled over, "so I suppose I'll stop here before I go on to…wherever I guess I choose. That is one thing that still baffles me, I have no clue as to where I am supposed to be going, or what exactly is my destination is, but all I do know is that my goal is to return home."

Raven paid no attention to where she was heading, her face seemingly buried in the map she held in front of her.

"He! Verlassen Sie eine Weise!" A man yelled, getting Raven's full attention.

She looked up, finding herself oncoming with an old pickup truck, obviously belonging to a farmer. Raven jumped out of the vehicle's path, just as it rumbled by on the narrow, gravel road. She had long departed from the lane that led to Heinrich's residence.

"Traurig!" Raven yelled back, knowing she was in the wrong for not paying attention, only to get an obnoxious wave from the eccentric farmer.

"Well," she thought after the vehicle continued out of sight, "now that that's over with."

She looked at the road that lay ahead of her, making sure that it was clear. Raven continued walking once more, bringing the map up to view once more.

"Ok," she said to herself, finding her position and her destination on the map once more. "From my current position, this town here is about a 3 hour's walk away…"

Raven checked her watch upon her left wrist, one of the many other items that Heinrich purchased upon Raven's request.

"…so that will make it about 6:00 P.M., give or take 15 minutes, if I continue at this pace."

With a smirk of satisfaction, Raven folded the cumbersome map up and tucked it back in her inside pocket of her jacket. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her jacket, the weight of her belongings, as well as what she needed, beginning to affect her stamina.

"I do say this though," she told herself once more, not used to being alone, but needed to talk to someone, eve if it be herself, "if Heinrich hadn't let me help him out with chores, I would have never got my strength back. In a sense, I could have considered it training, because, it has trained my body for my journey ahead of me. Anywho, I suppose I should be prepared for anything that lays ahead of me, seeing how I am in a country I know little about, thousands of miles from home, and no way of returning, yet. I will return to the Tower, I don't know when, but I will."

Raven allowed her eyes to wander, taking in the beautiful sights around her.

"To think, any other time, this would seem like a vacation," Raven thought, cracking a faint smile. "I really wished it was, at least it would be enjoyable, at least I wouldn't be alone."

"You're never alone, child," Slade's eerie voice announced itself within her mind without warning, startling her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raven quickly replied, blowing him off in an attempt to ignore him.

"Give in to your doubt, Raven," he beckoned, "doubt leads to anger, anger leads to rage. That is just what I want from you child, rage."

Raven took out a bottle of water from the side of her backpack, taking the cap off, drinking from it.

"You can only ignore me for so long, Raven," Slade growled, becoming angered at Raven's silence. "Ignorance may be bliss, but that will only lead to self-doubt. Either way, child, you cannot escape it. It will happen, either by your choice, or by mine, but it will happen."

She merely applied the cap back upon the bottle, placing back in its pouch on the side of her backpack.

"If it does, it does, Slade,' Raven nonchalantly replied, not being phased one bit by this haunting apparition within the confines of her subconscious. "You are really becoming a pest though. Why don't you do something useful, then I might pay attention to you every once in awhile."

"I am something more than a mere pest, Raven," Slade informed, "I am the thing that you watch for behind you back, watching, waiting."

Raven turned her head to either side looking behind her, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't see anything, are you sure you are back there?" Raven tested him, knowing she was only making him that much madder as she toyed. "Out of all seriousness though, Slade, give it up, you are only wasting your time."

"I will not rest until I-"

"Put a sock in it, ok?" Raven interrupted, finally losing her cool as she stopped walking. "Just leave me alone. Nothing will allow you to gain control, and I am really sick and tired of hearing your voice, it makes my skin crawl."

"My work here is done, for now," Slade chuckled, "I'll keep in touch Raven, but for now, ta-ta."

"Bastard," Raven growled as she continued walking once more, remembering her goal she had set only moments before.

She shook her head, attempting to rid her self of what seemed like a never-ending plague upon her mind, only toying with her emotions, ravaging her mind to the point of a mental breakdown, but yet, she continued to push forward, knowing that Slade, nor whatever he had planned, even though it was merely a figment of her imagination, wasn't going to dethrone her stability. Raven continued down the gravel path, her mind and body attempting to relax, not wanting to have a loss of control over what little power that remained in her vessel of a body, knowing the end result could be deadly to innocents around her if she didn't contain it. As thought before, Raven noticed that she was able to use her emotions as a powerful weapon, noticing how much further she could push the envelope than she could before, able to use anger, even rage, to her advantage, but she treaded lightly out of fear. There were dire consequences for taking part in such actions, so she refused to use it unless it was an absolute emergency. Also, as a bonus, Raven's own abilities allowed her to easily accept the martial arts that were bestowed upon her. She learned what took Slade many years to master in only a year, but, she was also unrefined, if she hoped to improve her technique and become educated in it, she needed to further her teachings. She dwelled upon that thought for a moment, thinking of how she could do just that.

"Since I don't seem to have my powers any longer, or at least to where I can use them as a weapon," Raven quietly said to herself as she walked along at her predetermined pace. "I need to focus upon what I am capable of doing, and that just so happens to be what Slade taught me. It's the only offensive weapon I possess now, or at least until I can find a way to get my powers back. If I ever hope to return to Jump City as a Titan and be effective, I must find a way."

Raven's expression changed ever so slightly, as if she had remembered something.

"Wait a minute," she continued, "what about that martial arts Master that Robin went to several years ago? From what he said, she was elderly, but I'm sure she's still around, maybe she could help me. Something…unusual inside of me is telling me for some reason to seek her out and obtain her teachings, I can't explain it, but it's there. Only problem is that, well, she's in Southern China, and I'm in Germany, and it doesn't take a genius to do the math, I'm a good ways away from her. It would take forever if I went on foot, but I can't fly, take a bus or train, I have no kind of legal documentation or identification with me, I'm an illegal citizen no matter where I go, so on foot I must travel. Which brings on other questions, as in, how am I going to get money to fund my travels if I can't work since technically, I don't exist? I'll figure something out, until then, I'll just have to roll with what life throws at me."

The day passed on as Raven's thoughts entered and exited her focus, anything from attempting to find a solution to her current situation, all the way to her fond memories of home, and those of Garfield.

"If I know how he is," Raven thought, "he's already used that serum to revive Terra. I don't blame him, out of all honesty; I would have done the same thing it I was in his shoes. I know that he doesn't want to be alone, but I also know where his true feelings lie, and that is all that matters to me. Still it is going to be somewhat…difficult, maybe even awkward when I come home, seeing how Terra is, she is wanting to rekindle what relationship they had built before she revealed her deception to all of us. I've…forgave her for her betrayal, but she has lost my trust and friendship. I don't hate her, dislike maybe, but she needs to prove herself and her loyalty to me and the others as a Titan before I can call her friend once more. When you think about it, her and I are…similar. Terra sacrificed herself for us, the city, and get rid of Slade, which is how he should have stayed if it weren't for my bastard father. I almost did the same in a sense. She's returned now; I know she has, so all I can do is hope to do the same."

Raven took notice to the sky, seeing that the once-bright sun was nearing the western horizon, beginning to give off it's usual orange-red glow of the tell-tale sign of a sunset, but it was still noticeably above the low-lying mountains. The trees had lessened in their denseness over the gravel path, Raven interpreting that she was nearing some kind of civilization, as the trees had been cleared out for settlement. She checked the watch upon her wrist, seeing that its luminescent hands rested upon the time of 5:37 P.M.

"Can't be much further," She commented to herself, resifting her backpack's weight as her feet continued to press forward, even though they were killing her. "At least I _hope _it isn't much further."

Her logic wasn't wrong, within a matter of 10 minutes, Raven found herself on an actual paved road, she first she had even saw in what seemed like ages. Shoddy, wooden fences ran along side either side of the road, creating boundaries between each owner's land, all of which appearing to belong to farmers. Raven also saw many more vehicles pass by, ranging from large trucks, all the way to a simple motorized scooter, but to anyone, it was still a relatively small town, but it was civilization, which was what Raven was looking for. As she passed the farms, the streets became more of what you would see in a city, making it that much more familiar to her, as well as the small, quaint buildings that seemed to represent the town's square, a small park, which was more of a garden, was in the center of it. Most of them seemed to be nothing more than residential dwellings, but Raven could make out a store of some kind, a restaurant with an outdoor café, and a filling station. Several people were out and about, tending to their personal duties, whatever they may have been. She was able to walk upon the sidewalk finally, getting out of the road to avoid traffic, but it didn't come at a cost. All those that made eye contact with Raven only stared as she passed them, seeing the visible damage to her eye that would forever remain with her. Their eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, as each and everyone of them damaged her mentally, making her to seem like an outcast, which wasn't far from the truth, no matter how much she wished to deny it. After crossing an intersection and making her way to the café, Raven took a seat, setting her backpack down next to her, propping her feet up in the chair across from her. A waiter quickly walked up to Raven, grabbing her attention out of surprise as she attempted to relax.

"Hallo Fräulein, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" He politely questioned, taking out a small pad of paper with a pen, preparing to write down whatever it was that Raven ordered.

"Gerechter Tee, Kräuter, wenn Sie es haben, und eine Zeitung, bitte." Raven replied, watching him scribble down her requests.

"Ist alles das?" He asked once more, wanting to provide the most excellent service he possibly could.

"Alles das ist, danke." Raven reassured, getting a nod from him as a response.

"Gut, Ich komme in einen Moment mit Ihren Anträgen zurück." He finished with a smile, walking back inside.

Raven nodded, turning to look across the square, taking in all the sights. What caught her vision though was the filling station, not that it was that, but what was there. She saw an older motorbike of some type sitting there, a sign attached to it, but couldn't make out the details upon it. The writing upon the sign was too far away to be legible for Raven, on top of her having little depth perception sustained from the loss of vision in one eye.

"I'll check that out after I'm done here," she quietly said to herself, "after I drink some tea, I should feel a lot better."

No sooner than Raven finished her statement to herself, the waiter returned with Raven's requested order. He gently set down the saucer and cup full of warm tea, laying a neatly folded newspaper next to it.

"Hier gehen Sie, Fräulein. Wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen, lassen Sie mich einfach wissen." He informed with a smile, standing upright once more after setting the paper down.

"Danke, Ich Wille, wenn ich." Raven politely replied with a smile of her own, something she did rarely, especially in this day and age.

She resituated herself, crossing her legs as she sat laid back in the chair, unfolding the newspaper. Raven found it challenging to read at first, but she understood enough basics of the German language to decipher most of it, using context clues within the sentences to figure out unfamiliar words and whatnot. Her sight was attracted to the top of the paper, seeing what date it was.

"April 4th, 2011," she said to herself, "I can't believe that much time has gone by since…"

Raven adjusted her focus, not wanting to recollect on the painful memory that still remained fresh in her mind.

"Armed Uprisings in Austria by Para-military insurgents," Raven read to herself, reading one of the many headlines on the foreign paper, unable to completely interpret the type, but able to enough to understand what she was reading. "Attempts to de-stabilize the Austrian government in order to enact a people-led type of democracy, as apposed to the dictatorship-esque one effect as of now, could lead to central European collapse and turmoil. These insurgents have mounted many guerilla style attacks on prime government and military targets over the past 2 years, leading to a build up of defensive forces. Civil war seems evident as many of the citizens support this faction, while many more remain loyal to the current government. These guerillas, calling themselves "The People's Voice", are led by an ex-Austrian military officer by the name of Boris Dusan. The People's Voice was once nothing more than a terrorist cell, but over the past year and recent events, have grown into a corps of experienced mercenaries, the Austrian government beginning to lose what seemed like a stalemated battle against this force. Their attacks have increased in numbers as well as intensity; the government is on the brink of requesting foreign aid…"

Raven quit reading, becoming bored in the topic, looking at the pictures next to the story. She saw a man, aged and ravaged by war, wearing what appeared to be a throw together of various military uniforms, such as the jacket, hat, and pants belonging to different ones. His face was piercing, as if he was constantly glaring at someone, the blue of his eyes against his pale skin stood out vibrantly. The dark, neatly trimmed goatee and mustache matched his hair as well as it sat under his officer's cap, giving off the true essence of a leader.

"Interesting fellow," Raven commented. "I suppose I had better watch myself then, because that is one of the few routes I can cross at without having to climb mountains, at least to the south anyway. I haven't the money, or documents, to travel by boat or plane. I might be able to purchase a vehicle, but once again, I run into the legality issues. I know it isn't…intelligent to wander through an area crawling with armed soldiers on the brink of open civil war, but I have my own goals to obtain, and absolutely nothing is going to stand in my way."

Before Raven turned the page of the newspaper, she gently lifted the cup of tea to her mouth, taking a small sip of it.

"Not as good as what I'm used to," she though, looking at it, seeing that it was much clearer than what she had while she was living with Heinrich, easily noticing how much weaker it was, "but it will suffice."

She turned the page, finding another interesting bit of information that may prove useful on her travels, or at least entertain her for the time being.

"United Nations is said to meet today to discuss the actual advantages of allowing superheroes, or above average enforcers of law and justice through the use of powers or other pieces of equipment or devices, including abilities of any sort that any normal human does not possess."

"I knew this was eventually going to come up," Raven replied to the statement within the text, continuing to read. "I can't believe this is the thanks that we get for our services for the better good."

"To most, these unique individuals have done nothing but good for society as a whole, but at what cost? Since ever considering them an asset, the property damages, as well suits for destruction of property is in the excess of the billions thus far and continues to grow. Innocent bystanders are sometimes caught in the crossfire as well, as reported over the past 5 years; at least 80 people have been killed directly as a result of this, as well as well over 300 injured. The use of countries' government funds to supply them with what they need are astronomical as well. Yet, as to any argument, there is a plus side to this. If it were not for them, there would be much more destruction and death by their villainous counterparts, similar beings using their powers or abilities for personal gain and deceptive activities. If the U.N. sees it fit, there will be a ban on the use of powers of any kind for any reason, with extreme punishment for those who defy this. The details upon this meeting will be reported as follows tom-"

Raven crumpled the newspaper up and tossed it down in disgust.

"The nerve of them," she growled to herself, "after all we do around the world, not just the Titans, I mean every single hero there is, and this is the thanks we get? Punishment for our help? If it weren't for us, things would be a lot worse, I mean, there wouldn't be any words to describe, how much worse things would be. Ban on superpowers…you have to be kidding me. All that will do is cause the ones that have been their saviors, including me, to turn against them, and that isn't a very intelligent decision on their part."

Out of courteousness, she retrieved the paper, tossing it in the nearby waste basket. She calmed herself down as she pulled the money Heinrich had bestowed upon her from her pocket, thumbing out enough to pay for the tea. Raven laid down two bills, each having a value of 1 Euro, one for the tea, the other for the waiter as a tip.

"Now to go see the info on that bike over there," she commented as she shouldered her backpack once more, pushing the chair in as she did so.

Raven checked for traffic, which wasn't really all that necessary, seeing how their couldn't possibly be more than 100 people living in the small town, or it appeared that way to her anyway, but it was more out of being used to the streets of Jump City when they were just out, hanging around, something she actually longed to do seeing how a person never realizes how important something is or what they take for granted until it is gone. While she contemplated what she held dear, she approached the filling station, which appeared in dire need of restoration, but it was still able to effectively serve its purpose. Her footsteps became softer as she came to a near stop, looking around to see where the owner was, or at least someone to give her information on the bike. After looking into the building, all the doors, including the two garage doors, were closed, an elderly man walked out of the only door otherwise, locking it behind him. Just as he did, Raven looked at the bike, inspecting it, grabbing his attention.

"Trauriges Fräulein, Schließen herauf Geschäft für den Tag." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Es tut mir leid, Geehrter Herr, aber konnten Sie einem Moment Ihrer Zeit bitte ersparen. Ich möchte mehr über dieses Fahrrad wissen." Raven replied, almost begging as she made eye contact with him.

"Diese alte Sache? Sicher, Ich habe versucht, für eine lange Zeit es loszuwerden." He answered with a laugh, motioning for Raven to take her time to look it over.

She nodded with a smile, looking at the prospectable piece of machinery that may be her mode of transportation. By no means was it brand new, the black paint on it speckled with rust, as well as countless numbers of scuffs and scratches, not to mention various noticeable dents on it. The gauges weren't in any better condition either, the lenses to them cracked, even missing shards of glass from them. Everything else seemed to be in working order, which bothered Raven somewhat, not wanting to find out if she had brakes or not later on. The place on the back was absent a license plate as well. Her vision picked up on the sign she saw from afar, it too in German, but she easily translated:

"500 Euros, willing to negotiate."

"500? Die ist eine Spitze viel für den Zustand des Fahrrades nicht Sie denken? Läuft es sogar?" Raven perceived, raising an eyebrow out of speculation.

"Eine junge Frau, die intelligent und schön ist. Es läuft, aber es ist nicht während durchaus einiger Zeit begonnen worden. Ich sehe Ihren Punkt zwar, wieviel sind Sie bereit, für es zu geben?" He assured, rubbing his chin of stubble.

Raven smirked at his masked compliment, thinking upon a price that would be sufficient, enough to not offend him, but to allow her to keep as much as she needed to travel.

"Wie steht's mit 300?" Raven queried, "Das ist ebenso hoch, wie ich gehen kann, während Sie noch einen kleinen Gewinn für dieses Rad wegen its…condition machen."

The elderly man raised his cap off his head, scratching it as if he were pondering upon Raven's offer.

"Es ist vernünftig, außerdem hat keiner anderer sogar ein Angebot darauf gemacht." He finally replied after a moment, smiling, "aber, für Sie, ist Das für 250 Ihrig."

"Wirklich? Danke, der sehr vernünftig ist." Raven stated with a very visible smile, pulling out the money once more, thumbing out enough to cover the cost, handing it to him. She removed the sign from it, then strapped her backpack to it, eager to continued on her journey, but she thought for a moment.

"Wie steht's mit der Registrierung und Titel?" She realized, turning to face the old man as he was still standing there, putting the money into his pocket.

"Diejenigen? Sie sind seit Jahren vermisst worden. Sorgen Sie sich nicht, obwohl, solange Sie frei der großen Städte steuern, Sie fein sein werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mein Alter spielend Streiche auf mir ist, oder wovon aber Sie nicht scheinen, hier irgendwo besonders zu sein, in der Weise Sie sprechen und handeln. Wovon sind Sie?" The man reassured her, even though he was unknown to Raven's destinations completely.

"Sie haben recht, ich bin nicht von hier irgendwo. Ich bin von Amerika, ich versuche nachhause zu kommen, es ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich mag nicht Sie hier länger halten, als Sie müssen sein." Her voice gingerly replied, wanting to remain respectful while denying him knowledge of her pained past.

"Ich, sehe so, Glück zu Ihnen darauf. Ein Ding obwohl konnte ich mindestens wissen, was Ihr Name ist?" He succumbed, awaiting Raven's answer.

She smiled, stepping onto the bike as she straddled it, finding a comfortable spot upon which she could ride.

"Mein Name? Es ist Rabe, Ja, das ist ungewöhnlich, aber mein Name ..., der es ist." Raven informed, getting a slight nod as an answer from the man.

"So, Rabe, Glück zu Ihnen, wohin auch immer Sie gehen können." The man offered, waving as he walked away.

Raven waved as well, returning her attention to the bike she had just purchased at half price, a feat she was proud of as a personal gain, but knew it was only a small victory in a sense.

"Now," Raven commented to herself, checking the gas tank, as well as the guage, making sure they matched up enough for her not to worry about. "Let's see what this thing can do."

She turned the key, as it was as corroded as the rest of the bike, grinding into the start position. Raven throttled the bike slightly, putting gas into the engine for it to start and ignite, careful not to flood it. She hiked her leg up and pushed it down violently upon the kickstart. The engine sputtered several times, but coughed and died out once more. Raven attempted once more, only to have the same result.

"Come on," Raven gritted under her breath, becoming slightly irritated by the machine.

She did it once more, but the engine sputtered to life this time, not before backfiring and scaring the living daylights out of her first. Even though most engines could be considered like a purr as they idled, this sounded as if someone was strangling the said cat, and Raven knew it sounded awful, but it would have to get her where she needed to go, for the time being anyway. Raven made sure she secured her belongings well enough, then placing the worn open-face helmet that came with the bike upon her head. She lowered the bike off of its stand, rolling it forward with her feet as they dragged the ground until she made her way to the street, luckily, it wasn't far.

"Well," She commented, revving the horrible sounding engine a few times, "here goes nothing."

Raven released the clutch upon the bike, but, as with just about any type of vehicle, she had no idea as to how to ride it. Instead of gently rolling forward as she accelerated, the bike jumped, the front wheel almost coming off the ground as she did so. Raven held on for dear life, but continued to accelerate until she was at a reasonable speed, but the bike itself was rattling and sounded as if it was ready to kick the bucket in a sense.

"Ok," she told herself as she maneuvered the bike, finding it easy to control for its condition and her experience as a rider lasting less than a minute thus far, "so where do I go from here?"

As if it were perfectly timed, Raven came up to crossroads, containing 5 separate roads, including the gravel one she had arrived on. She read the shoddy signs pointing in the various directions, distances included. She rolled to a stop, placing her feet firmly on either side to balance the bike as she contemplated her next decision.

"Berlin," she quietly said to herself, pointing down the road directly in front of her. "Munich," as she pointed to the one farthest to her right. "These are the only two cities that have any relevance upon me traveling East to the True Master, as it is the only logical destination I've came up with in the past month, so, time to make a decision."

Raven pulled a coin from her pocket, the equivalence of a quarter in Euros, allowing chance to make her decision for her.

"Heads, Berlin," Raven announced, placing the coin on her thumb, ready to flip it, "Tails, Munich."

She did so, the coin shimmering as the last bit of daylight shimmered off of it, landing in her hand after a moment of air time. Raven cupped her hand over her arm, placing the coin upon it as anyone did when they flipped a coin. She revealed her answer to her question:

Heads.

"To Berlin, then," Raven stated, going with what the coin had given her. She accelerated the bike ever so slightly, not lurching forward on the takeoff this time, but still in need of practice to smooth it out. The cool, evening air whipped across her body as she traveled down the road, invigorating her from her hike that had lasted hours, which seemed like days to her. While maintaining a safe speed, as well as turning on the headlight since the last rays of light seemed to disappear or were in a matter of mere moments, Raven glanced down at her watch, finding it to be nearing 8:00 P.M.

"If I stay at this speed," she thought, planning ahead, "then I should be able to reach Berlin early morning, but I doubt I'll ride straight through, I'll probably stop off somewhere and sleep a little bit, just depends on how I feel, and how long this excuse for a motorcycle lasts. That's all I need is for it to give out half-way there, but I have faith in it, a little, not much, but it's there. Even when I do get to Berlin, where am I going to stay at, I mean, I can't just go to a hotel, especially since I have no I.D. or anything. Once more, only time will tell."

Raven continued to ride into the darkness as it enveloped the area, making the need for the dim headlight much more important that it was during dusk, as common sense would tell one anyway.

"I am proud of myself though," Raven thought, breaking her concentration upon the road slightly as she meandered through rolling hills of the countryside, farmhouses popping up every now and then, other than that, large expanses nearly absent of trees were visible. "I never thought I would be riding a motorcycle, and I seem to be doing a decent job of it, for now anyway. Just as long as nothing…unexpected happens, then I should be fine, if there is, well…I have a helmet."

Raven shook the thought of possibly crashing, or even losing control for that matter, focusing on the positive things thus far. Raven quickly glanced at her watch once more, knowing it had been long since she had checked her time, knowing it to be well into the night by now, as the stars informed her of this, not to mention the absence of sunlight whatsoever. The glowing hands of the watch informed her that it was approximately 3:37 A.M.

"I should be hitting the outskirts of Berlin within a couple hours, that is if this ancient bike holds together. It seem to be rattling a little more than it was when I left that small village, if it doesn't, guess I'm hoofin' it the rest of the way."

Raven shrugged the thought off as she did many before, avoiding letting her mind wander while she was in motion, especially with her…experience upon the bike. After another long, drawn out moment of concentration, Raven let out a small laugh.

"I wonder if Garfield has given up on that moped thing yet," she said to herself, smiling, "I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to graduate up to an actual bike like Robin's or something, but he is a tad unusual. Besides, I don't think Terra would like riding that thing with him, so I believe my hypothesis is correct. Heck, for all I know, he might already have one. As I said, I am happy for him, I hope he is happy whatever his choice is, as I've said before, I know that Terra is wanting to be with him, and I have nothing against her or his choice on the matter, I only wish the best for him, and if that is it, then so be it."

No matter how many times Raven told herself that, it still pained her emotionally to know that the only other sentient being she ever held passionate feelings for was going to be taken and her unable to do anything about it being half a world away, but she knew in due time that the truth would prevent itself, and Raven would be able to find out if her and Garfield were truly meant to be together for all eternity, but as with life, not everything is a fairy tale, people could only wish for such happenings. Raven wanted to make these happenings a reality, she had sampled it once, and she knew that she could make it permanent, but there were many things standing in her way, and depending on how you viewed the situation, Terra was one of those things. Not that she hated her, but it was the mere fact of jealousy, as well as the emotional distress she imposed upon all of them in the wake of her betrayal. Terra was forgiven in her act of sacrifice, but her friendships had been severed, she only hoped to regain those. Even though all of them were deeply hurt by Terra's actions those years ago, but, secretly, Raven had been wounded the most. She was the only other person she had actually been able to consider a friend, and a rather close one at that. Not that the others weren't close, but compared in the timeframe that Raven knew Terra, she had bonded deeply with her. It had taken much time for Raven to recover from such a traumatic experience, as it was for all of them, but it had seemed like part of Raven had been silenced when Terra was…incarcerated in a sense. Even though the others couldn't notice it, it was almost as if part of her had secretly died within her, yet she continued with her outward façade, convincing the others that she was almost unphased by it. If anything, Raven was…eager to meet Terra once more, not out of jealousy, nor pity, but just to see her alive and well once more, maybe even reviving the small part of her inside once more. Raven would even admit it there was no possible chance that she would ever be with Garfield again, she would wish that Terra be with him, seeing how happy he was when she had opened up to him, probably the most he had ever been in her time of knowing him up until that point. From what Raven could gather upon the short time that she had astral projected herself within the confines of his mind, she found a deep, dark past that belonged to Garfield Logan. Raven finally saw the reasoning behind his childish antics and how he put himself off for others to see, hiding what he truly felt. Not only was he just a normal boy at one time, but Raven found him to belong to a set of wealthy parents. His parents were biologist of some kind, and while they were on expedition, brining young Garfield along with them, he had contracted some type of ailment that only animals would contract, so an extremely rare case, indeed. His father had preformed some kind of experiment to cure him, introducing animal DNA or something another. The procedure was a success, but the after effects produced the Garfield Logan that Raven, as well, as the others were accustomed to seeing, altering his own DNA, giving him his shape-shifting abilities amongst the animal kingdom. To add insult to injury in a sense, his parents died a short time later, but the reasoning was unknown, as if she hadn't dug deep enough into his subconscious. Much had taken place between that and his induction into the Doom Patrol, his superhero team he was a member of before becoming a Titan, Raven clearly remembering them because of the ridiculous mask he wore as he fought with them, not to mention the matching outfits, finally having an answer to where his strange color choices had came from. Raven could compare to such a brining up in a sense. Her mother was always there for her, but knew of what she was conceived for, and knew what she was capable of, fearing it every day of life that they lived. Raven's father was another story though. He was the master of darkness within an entirely different dimension, by some writings, even considered Lucifer himself, but Raven knew otherwise. Father or not, she had long disowned him out of pure disgust, as well as hatred. Her views upon him didn't change at all when he attempted to use Raven as he had planned all along to conquer the realm of the living as his own, only to be quelled with extreme prejudice by his own flesh and blood. To Raven, this was all in the past, and just another day as a Titan, to anyone else, it could be considered a living hell, as it had became present in a sense during that trying time.

Raven yawned as she slowed the bike's speed slightly, noticing that the lay of the roadway had smoothed out, as well as widening enough for stable traffic to use. She had passed many small towns and cities, but she knew that Berlin was close, very close indeed. Her bike topped one final hill, revealing what she had hoped to see for the longest time: The cityscape of Berlin, Germany against the sky.

Her eyes wandered over to her right as she took notice to the sun just barely breaking over the horizon, signaling the start of another prospect of a day.

"That is a much welcomed sight," Raven stated as the highway she was on leveled out to nearly flat, continuing on the path it led to the large buildings in the distance. "Finally, civilization, not that I didn't enjoy the peace and tranquility of being isolated…I just yearn to be around others, even though it seems to conflict with my interests. That would probably explain why I enjoy the presence of my friends, even when I wish to be alone, just something inside me telling me this.

She continued to ponder upon her personally-created dilemma as she cruised closer and closer to the sprawling metropolis that lay ahead of her, signs of the suburbs beginning to show up, becoming more and more dense in terms of sprawl. Few vehicles, if any, shared the roadway with Raven, most of them being either large trucks much like she saw before, transporting goods, or early commuters to work, other than that, the roads were nearly deserted. Yet, life seemed to begin to awaken around her as the sun itself continued its steady rise into the sky as it did many times before and would continued to do long after all that saw it now were gone and forgotten. The sounds of the birds chirping, the wind gently rustling through the very scarce foliage of trees few and far in between as she began entering the city itself not long after entering the suburbs themselves. Even though she was far from the city's center, Raven lost her sense of direction, unable to see the sun because of the large buildings blocking its view still. By the look of things from Raven's point of view though, she had managed to find her way to a less…desired area. Urban sprawl was extremely evident here, as well as the litter sharing the roadway with Raven. She looked upon the buildings themselves, noticing that they lacked windows completely, either long broken and shattered before, or boarded up to prevent such a thing. As she slowed to a reasonable speed, she also noticed some of the graffiti upon those walls. Even though she wasn't extremely fluent in German, she could decipher some of the semi-artistic styled writing, and some of it was quite offensive and vulgar. Raven even frowned upon some of these.

"Where am I?" She quietly said to herself, counting to coast as she let off of the accelerator.

Regrettably, as she did so, it seemed as if the bike had needed the small amount of fuel she was providing it, as it sputtered several times, attempting to remain activated, only to fail miserably. The machine coughed one last time as it shuddered in doing so; only rolling on its own kinetic energy it had managed to create.

"I can't believe this," Raven growled, allowing the bike to continue to coast down the gentle downgrade in elevation, hoping to find a resolution to her current problem, as if she hadn't had enough to begin with. The bike slowed as the road leveled out as it came to an intersection. She took notice to a run-down filling station on her right, allowing the bike to roll right up into it, stopping in an open area just before the pumps. Raven removed her helmet, fluttering her violet hair out, not used to having it underneath of anything, placing the helmet on the bike seat. Just as she knelt down to inspect the machine in dire need of repair; a male appeared from the entrance to the station.

"Wenn Sie Benzin kaufen, Ihren Trödel bewegen," he ordered in a dominating tone.

Raven merely stood up, turning to face him, understanding what he said, especially the rudeness intertwined within it.

"Es tut mir leid, dass, Herr, aber mein Rad geschienen ist gerade angehalten zu haben. Konnten Sie es für mich ansehen?" She replied, keeping her tone in a respecting one, forcing herself from saying she would regret later under any circumstance.

"Nein, bekommen Sie es jetzt aus hier, bevor ich es loswerde." He ordered, motioning for Raven to remove the broken machine from his property.

Raven's stare hardened a little, taking several steps forward to him, yet continuing to hold back.

"Jetzt hören Sie hier, ich habe nichts getan, um Sie von mir, alles schlecht denken zu lassen, dass ich wünsche ist für die Hilfe, und ich werde auf meinem Weg sein." She informed, watching the man visibly gesture as if he didn't care.

"Sagen Sie jemandem, dass Sorgen, weil ich sicher als Hölle nicht tue. Ich führe ein Geschäft hier, nicht eine Wohltätigkeit, so, wenn Sie dabei sind, Benzin zu kaufen, abreisen, und Ihre Scheiße mit Ihnen nehmen." He ordered, becoming visibly angry with Raven, another mistake to add to his repertoire.

Seeing that verbal action wasn't going to get her anywhere, Raven promptly grabbed the man by his collar, easily lifting him off his feet, even though she was a tad shorter than he.

"Jetzt hören Sie mir, alles zu, dass ich dafür fragte war etwas einfache Hilfe, und alles, dass Sie mir zeigten war, wie viel eines Esels Sie sind. Wenn Sie wollen, dass dieses Rad meist Ihrer Schwierigkeiten ist, schlage ich vor, dass Sie anfangen, mir Hilfe jeder Art zu geben." She informed with a low, threatening tone, staring fiercely into his eyes.

"Ok, ok, da Sie es dieser Weg stellen... Ich kann im Stande sein zu helfen." He replied, shaking his hands, not wanting to test Raven, especially noticing the scar she bore upon her face and her idle eye, seeing that she was indeed serious about her actions.

She lowered him, releasing him, allowing him to straighten his clothing out.

", sprechen Sie und es, besser gut sein." Raven promptly ordered, crossing her arms, knowing that she had instilled fear within him.

"Es gibt ein Kraftfahrzeugteil-Geschäft nicht weit von hier, sie können haben, was Sie brauchen, aber ich Sie versichere, habe ich nichts hier, das dieses Ding befestigen wird. Sie können es in der Garage obwohl verlassen, bis Sie zurückkehren, sehend, wie ich die Ergebnisse dessen nicht darf möchte, was mit mir geschehen kann, wenn es heraufkommen sollte fehlend." The man nervously informed, motioning to the road that led to the right as Raven entered the station on the intersection.

"Wie weit ist "nicht das weit"? Ich bin sehr müde, und reizbar." She crossly informed, speaking the truth about her fatigued state, which seemed to be leading to her current aggression.

"Ich verspreche Ihnen das ist nicht mehr als ein Spaziergang der 20 Minute von hier." The man quickly stated, shaking his hands, guesturing for Raven not to harm him in anyway.

"Sehr gut dann. Ein wenig Rat, obwohl nächstes Mal, wenn jemand um Hilfe bittet, es in jedem Fall, Gestalt, oder Form sonst gibt, werden Sie herausfinden, was geschieht, wenn Sie Pisse jemand wie ich davon, und vertraut mir, wollen Sie nicht das tun. Oh, und haben Sie einen netten Tag." She lectured, adding a small snippet of sarcasm to the end of her threatening statement.

The man meekly nodded, still shocked at Raven's…eccentric outlook.

"I don't know if it's this city or what," she thought, beginning the walk down the street to this place, hoping to repair her only means of transportation, "but that guy acted like a complete ass, I mean, being about as rude as you possibly could be. I'm sure I'm bound to run into more like him, especially by the way things look around here, this isn't exactly the best neighborhood, kinda reminds me of the lesser-privileged areas of Jump City, mostly in which many of our enemies liked to dwell. In any case, even though I am extremely tired, I need to get that bike fixed so I'm not stuck here, but I highly doubt I have enough money to fix it, I already bought the damn thing, and that was little over half of what I had, and by the way things look on it, it probably won't even be worth fixing, but I need to try at least."

Raven continued to strain over her current dilemma, unknown to her that she was being followed. Her unknown figures in tow, numbering in three, didn't look to appeasing, yet they were waiting for something, and it had something to do with Raven.

"I think this comes back to the whole destiny thing in someway or another. Mother spoke of the Azarath Archives containing text upon my entire life, and clearly stating that thus far, it has been true to its word, except for Trigon's rule over the Earth, that I have managed to rewrite in my own destiny, but the rest seems to be accurate. Seeing how all of these events have played on one another so far, this could be part of something…greater for all I know, as if I was meant to stop here and search for something. Only problem is I have no idea as to what I am looking for."

Her followers of the moment had closed the gap between them and her with ease, noticing that Raven was easily distracted by her own mind as she continued to walk. Of the three, one appeared to be the leader in a sense, giving a slight nod of his head, the other two acknowledging it, pulling something from their pockets. The objects happened to be black ski masks, as they donned them, the leader made his way up to Raven, almost directly behind her.

"Even if I do find the parts, who's going to fix the bike, I mean, I have no idea, I'm no mechanic, and that jackass at the filling station won't be any good since he doesn't have the tools, and I don't think there is a garage anywhere around here that specializes in bikes. Oh well, I'll find a way som-"

Before Raven could finish her thought, two gloved hands had found their way to her left arm. Surprised, and unable to react, Raven was forced off-balance, stumbling over her own two feet into an alley shrouded in the darkness of the buildings. She landed on her behind, her vision focusing on the culprits. Two stood near her, but far enough to prevent her from retaliating, the third appeared to be standing guard. The two that watched Raven brandished their weapons: switchblades. The knives formed in the blink of an eye as the blade snapped into position from their handles, locking into place.

"Money, now!" One of the ordered in a heavy German accent, taking notice that Raven didn't appear to be from around there, so she must have been a tourist or something.

Raven merely stood up slowly, brushing her arms off from where she had landed in the dirt of the alley.

"I'm going to presume that was an accident," she calmly replied, not even looking up, as if they didn't even exist.

"I said hand it over!" He yelled once more, threatening Raven with his blade.

Raven looked him in his eyes, since that was the only thing she could see.

"If you know what's good for you," she started in a tone that was not quite threatening, but more of a warning, "you'll put those blades up and walk away. Trust me, I'm very tired right now, and I might lose control of my inhibitions and seriously injure you or one of your friends. Go find an easier target."  
"You don't know who you are messing with, bitch," the other boldly stated, feeling as if he and his colleagues had the upper hand, only to be very inaccurate.

"I believe I do," she snapped back, staring at him in turn, "a few thugs with nothing better to do than to attempt to mug me, because that is as far as you are going to get, what's about to proceed can be avoided if you just walk away."

"Let's carve her up, teach her lesson," he said to the other, getting a small nod with a chuckle.

"I warned you," Raven quickly informed, preparing for their next action.

The two advanced upon her, the points of their blades directed threateningly to her. The first to speak managed to take the first swing at her with the steel edge in his hand, her only to daftly dodge it with ease, taking hold of his flailing hand. Before he could react in anyway, Raven's left and free hand struck him upon his face with an open palm, feeling the fragile bone of his nose break in her hand. He stumbled backwards, dropping the knife, holding his nose as blood began to flow vigorously from it, saturating the mask he wore, even the excess beginning to drip from it. The second struck with just as much tenacity, only to fail all the same. Raven forced the knife from his hand with ease, allowing it to drop into her own. She violently shoved the attacker against the wall, dazing him. Before he could recover, she forced his hand up against it, twirling the knife around, and forcing it through his open hand, pinning his hand to the wall, palm facing out. The second attacker let out a scream of pain, loud enough to get the third's attention, yet he was only watching for them to do their deed. He saw his accomplices had been swiftly taken care of, blood dripping from one's nose, the other attempting to remove the knife that had gone through his hand and pinned his other helplessly to the wall, crimson easily visible as it slowly ran down the wall itself. As Raven approached the third, she remained a deadlocked stare upon him; even while she swiftly delivered an incapacitating kick to the one she broke his nose only moments before, leveling him from his kneeling state.

"N-no trouble, no trouble," he managed, not as fluent in English as the other two were, waving his hands in an attempt to protect himself, hoping it would convince Raven to leave him alone.

She pushed his hands aside, grabbing him by his collar, forcing him off his feet, slamming him against the wall of the alley.

"I warned you," she re-iterated, anger clearly visible in her eyes, yet she herself didn't know it was to that extent. For a moment, her judgment was clouded, she didn't know what it was, but it was…something. She quickly shook the feeling, re-focusing upon the final threat. She released him, allowing him to fall to his behind, staring up at her, still scared for his life.

"Collect your friends and get out of here, and don't let me catch you or your pathetic excuses of company around here to ever lay eyes upon you again; otherwise I'll finish what I started."

He nodded, scrambling to his feet, running back to the other two as Raven merely exited the alley, dusting her person off as if nothing happened, but also finding that she had managed to get a small amount of blood spray upon her white shirt from thrusting the knife through the assailant's hand.

"Not that that wasn't a traumatic experience or anything," Raven thought, still checking behind her, making sure that she was no longer being followed, "but what happened? I mean, it's as if I…lost myself for a moment. I was merely going to force the weapons away from them, but a part of me did what it did, and I did a lot more damage than I thought I was going to."

"You can thank me for that," Rage's demonic voice chimed in, "you are much easier to control as a puppet when you are fatigued, you know that, Raven?"

"Making me lose control?" Raven replied, "When are you going to get original? Do you even think for yourself?"

"No," Slade added within her subconscious, "she had help through me; you're one and only true weakness."

"I figured that much," Raven sarcastically answered, "savor it while it lasts, because it is just that, the last."

"On the contrary, dear Raven," Rage pressed, "this is the first of many, this is only the beginning."

"I get the idea," She interrupted, but retaining her composure over the situation. "I still don't see how one small, simple victory in controlling me to bend to your will is going to help anything."

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Slade spoke, "not every victory must be on a large scale, as for many small victories can equal a great one. Every little moment I am able to control you equals one of these victories. Each time, my presence and control is going to grow stronger and stronger as it feeds upon your anger, hatred, fear, well, all your negative emotions that are strong enough for me to use to my advantage. It will get to the point to where you will be consumed by your own aggression and hatred, Rage shall consume you, and I will be in control, just as we have wished all along."

"No matter what either of you do or have planned," Raven warned, "you will not seize control of me. Even if you did, of what use would I be? I have my powers no longer."

"Once again, Raven," Rage replied in her usual sickening tone, "on the contrary. There is still much power that is retained within your insignificant vessel of a body. You may not be able to use it effectively, but nearly all of your energy is still intact, how do you think you were able to destroy that area in the forest, or have you already forgotten? I, on the other hand, can easily get to this vast reservoir of power you posses, but are unable to use when you wish. We shall wreak much destruction together, Raven."

"I've heard enough," she promptly ordered, "both of you sicken me to no end, and I will get rid of him and find a way to take care of you once more so both of you will quit torturing me."

"That is what we are good at, if you cannot tell," Slade informed, as if he was reminding her, while enjoying her suffering, "besides, I am as much a part of you as your emotions are, how can you hope to possibly rid yourself of my presence?"

Raven ignored the comment, hoping that they would stop speaking to her for now, and allow her to think. Her hoping paid off, their constant driveling in an attempt to unsettle her seemed to cease, and only spoke when she spoke to them or thought of something that involved them in any way. She seemed to use this to her advantage with the newly learned information that would prove vital in the future, making sure and seeing to that Rage and the apparition that impersonated Slade would not gain control of her or her powers. Raven continued to walk down the seemingly deserted street, any one of sane mind and body would not grace this concrete jungle, mainly due to "incidents" such as the one that nearly happened to Raven, but she could tell the further that she pressed forward, the more hospitable things became in terms of people being on the streets, cars actually driving by, unlike the few that were "blocked", or up on cinderblocks, stripped of anything and everything valuable. Buildings actually possessed windows, all unbroken in nature as well. If Raven didn't know any better, she could almost feel as if she was on the outskirts of Jump City, but she knew the cold, hard truth; she was far from home, and still without a true solution to the matter.

"Where's this place at?" Raven told herself, searching high and low, attempting to find any kind of sign or anything that would point her in the right direction towards the automotive parts store. Her hopes weren't high, yet, there was a slight twinge along the lines of that effect, that maybe, just maybe, there was the help she sought out within that place. She stopped, looking up at a sign above one of the doors, just happening to have the shape of a vehicle.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's the place where I need to go," Raven commented, walking up to the door, gently pushing it open. A bell jingled crisply as the door struck it as it opened, signaling the proprietor of the store that a customer had indeed entered. The stagnant stench of brand-new tires, as well as motor oil was present, forcing its intertwined smell into Raven's nasal passages. Her eyes wandered as she made her way up to the counter, not another soul to be seen.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich? Hallo?" Raven called out, waiting for someone to appear from behind the counter.

Sure enough, a man in his early 30's, average build and height looked up, standing up as if he had been stocking something.

"Es tut mir leid, dass, Fräulein, ich Sie nicht hörte. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" He apologized, resting his elbow on the counter as he questioned what Raven needed.

"Ja, üben Sie mit mir Nachsicht, aber ich habe ein geringes Problem mit meinem Motorfahrrad, Sie sehen. Es gerade ... hielt an, während ich es ritt, wie ich von des Gaspedals ließ, stotterte es und starb. Ich bin nicht mechanisch, es ist alles, dass ich Ihnen darüber erzählen kann." She explained, feeling as if she were bumbling about.

The man nodded at Raven's statements, taking in the information.

"Ich sehe, so, konnten Sie mir erzählen was macht und Modell, das es vielleicht ist, konnte ich das Problem dann beheben?" He requested, wanting more information on Raven's bike in hope of repairing it.

Raven showed a meek smile of sorts, slowly shrugging her shoulders.

"Und wenn ich Ihnen ein Bild davon zeigte, vielleicht konnten Sie mir dann erzählen? Ich habe ein Buch von vielen Rädern hier vielleicht, der helfen wird." He suggested, retrieving a rather large book from one of the shelves behind him.

"Sicher, alles, was ich wirklich weiß, ist, dass es ein ziemlich altes Rad ist, aber es alles ist." She informed, pointing out the noticeable age of the bike to him in hopes of narrowing the search.

He nodded with a smile, flipping to a certain section of the book, flipping it around for Raven to look through. She gladly accepted in, slowly turning the pages, taking in each image that presented itself, in hopes of finding it. After several more moments, as well as searching various pages, Raven finally came across one that looked nearly identical to the one she had bought, but it was brand new, as apposed to her heaping pile of junk in her possession.

"Dieser direct dort." She promptly informed, pointing to the picture in the book as she flipped it back around.

As she did so, the man gladly took notice, but not before glancing up and managing to catch a glimpse of Raven's inert eye, forever scarred. His vision quickly broke contact in hopes of not gaining her attention, looking back down at the picture.

"Ah sehe ich. Ich informiere Sie bedauernd, dass Teile für dieses Rad hier, noch irgendwo nahe hier nicht getragen werden. Selbst wenn ich ihnen für Sie bestellen sollte, nachdem wir die Wurzel des Problems diagnostizierten, würde es am Minimum 5 Wochen für die Übergabe nehmen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass jene Teile mit der Hand gemacht würden, so würden Sie auf eher steil aussehen, stellen jeden Ersatz in Rechnung." He regrettably informed, wishing he could do something more for Raven.

Out of disgust, while retaining respect, Raven pulled out the key to the bike she had removed when she dismounted it, sliding it across the smooth counter to him.

"Nehmen Sie es, ich habe keinen weiteren Nutzen dafür mehr dann. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe dennoch. Ich werde meinen Besitz davon, sein Sitzen die Straße weg von hier an einer Tankstelle entfernen. Bezüglich ich wissen Sie von irgendwelchen guten Plätzen, etwas zu veranlassen, daran zu essen?" She requested in his surprise from her action as she began walking out.

"Gut ... uh, bezüglich etwas, um zu essen, gibt es ein Tischgast-Recht über die Straße, kann nicht es verpassen. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten haben, mag ich wirklich, dass Dinge wirklich Ihren Weg in der Zukunft gingen, dennoch."

Raven opened the door to exit, smiling, giving a polite wave of her hand. Yet, as the door closed, her deposition quickly changed to what she was truly feeling.

"I swear to Azar this just keeps getting better and better," she growled, slowly making her way across the street, "the first time I actually thought that I may have been able to begin my journey home, only to be dashed upon the rocks of reality, this sucks."

Raven stepped up upon the curb as she successfully crossed the street, gently pushing the door open. The diner had many patrons, most keeping to their own business as any normal person would. Her mouth almost began to water just by the mere smell of the delicious food that lingered in the air, not having anything that could be even considered a meal for well over a day. A waitress approached Raven as she closed the door behind her.

"Hallo, Fräulein, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" She questioned as politely as any person could do so, smiling, even though she noticed Raven's abnormality of the right eye.

"Etwas, um, bitte, und eine Kabine zu essen, setzt wenn jemandes verfügbares." Raven meekly requested with a smile.

"Recht dieser Weg, Fräulein." The waitress answered with a smile, motioning with her hand for Raven to follow.

She obeyed, gladly following the woman as she knew she was going to lead her to a chance to rest, as well as take in much-needed food. The waitress led Raven near the back of the diner, and just so happened that a corner booth was available. She motioned for Raven to take a seat, handing her a menu.

"Bringen Sie Ihre Zeit, um zu bestellen, ich werde in einem Moment zurückkehren. Würde Sie, Kaffee oder irgendetwas mögen?" She questioned Raven.

"Gerade Tee, wenn Sie es haben." Raven requested, looking up from the menu with a slight smile.

The waitress nodded, scribbling it down upon her order pad, walking away as she did so.

"Now that I know I am going to be on foot for the remainder of the way," Raven thought, still slightly aggravated over the bike ordeal, "that brings on another question while I'm here, just where am I going to sleep and bathe at? I don't have any identification, so I can't just check into a hotel, and I don't think someone who I'm a total stranger to is going to let me use their shower. I don't know, maybe I'll just have to live like this for the time being, but I don't want to. I don't want any of this. At times, I feel like I would have been better off dead. Amongst other reasons, my friends think I am, but it isn't the truth. It's not so much as lying to them, but as is deception, they will think I've been purposely avoiding them, and I don't want to put off that impression. If I could return at this very second, I would have five seconds ago. There really aren't any words that could possibly describe how much I miss the Tower, Robin, Cyborg, Star, and especially Garfield, but all I can do is hope until then, and that seems to be all that I have left now."

She continued to brood, resting her chin upon her hands as she propped her elbows up on the table. The waitress returned, setting down Raven's requested cup of tea.

"Danke," Raven quickly replied, sitting up.

"Sind Sie bereit, noch zu bestellen?" She questioned, pulling out her small pad of paper and pen once more.

"Gerade raffte ein Toast und Eier zusammen, wenn Sie sie haben." Raven stated politely, the waitress writing it down.

"Ganz richtig sollte das in ungefähr 15 Minuten bereit sein, gibt es irgend etwas anderes, dass Sie möchten?" She asked Raven, tearing Raven's order from her pad of paper.

"Kein Danke, es ist alles." Raven rest assured, smiling, getting a nod from the waitress as a reply as she walked away to tend to her duties, as well as the other customers.

"This is possibly the worst thing I have ever drank in my life," Raven quietly commented, swirling the contents around in the cup, taking another drink of it, "but it's better than nothing."

She propped her head upon her free hand once more, retaining her gentle grip upon the ceramic cup as it rested upon the table. Within a matter of moments, Raven drifted into sleep, due to her fatigued state. Unknown to Raven, a man carrying a backpack sat down at Raven's booth, across from her.

"Fräulein?" He queried, looking at her, "entschuldigen Sie mich? Fräulein?"

Raven remained asleep, even beginning to snore quietly.

The man slowly reacht forward, his attention focused upon the arm that was supporting her head. He gently pushed it, causing her hand to go out from underneath of her head, slamming it into the table. Her head shot up as soon as it happened, unknown to how it had happened.

"I'm awake," she stated, not directing it to anyone in general, her vision finally focusing on the man across from her.

"So you speak English?" He questioned in a smooth voice, straightening his tie.

"Maybe," Raven replied, still groggy, "what's it to you? Just who are you anyway?"

He set the backpack up on the table, it size clearly noticeable.

"You really should show a little more gratitude to the person that recovered your belongings," he nonchalantly informed, patting the backpack, Raven's backpack.

She jerked it away from him to her side, setting it in the seat next to her.

"How the hell would you even know this is mine? You've been following me, haven't you?" Raven deduced, her aggression beginning to show.

"Maybe," the man replied, unphased to Raven's anger, "but it was necessary. You see, I know of your transportation troubles, so I have a…proposition for you."

"Not interested," Raven quickly stated, taking another sip of her tea.

"Hear me out, my dear," he pressured her into listening, "I would like to…employ your services. I saw what you did to "protect" yourself in that little incident not long ago. If that is a mere sample of what you are capable of, then you will go far for what I have planned, all you need to do is agree."

Before Raven hastily replied once more, she considered the possibilities, she did indeed need transportation, as well as money, and if it was something she could easily do, then that made it all the better. It may also have something to do with her destiny, giving her more of a positive opinion of the matter. Only one more question remained; was it legal?

"Ok, enlighten me, Mr.…" Raven started, giving him a chance, as well as to state his name.

"Mr.…Smith," he informed with a smile, showing his gleaming, white teeth, a silver tooth was gracing the right side of his mouth.

"Right, Mr. Smith," she replied, knowing that wasn't his real name, but didn't want to discuss the matter, "anyway, I'm considering it, so how about filling me in on details and we'll talk."

"Why, of course," Smith replied, setting his own briefcase up on the table, but leaving it closed, "I am scouting for…martial artists for a local tournament that is to be held soon. You seemed to know what you were doing from what I managed to see against those muggers, you even bear the evidence." He added, pointing to the fine spray of crimson water that stained Raven's white shirt she was wearing under her jacket.

"A tournament?" Raven asked, surprised, "that seems a little odd, but whatever. Is it sanctioned?"

"Yes, it is sanctioned, all rules and regulations are in place and standard for all contestants," Smith informed, "but, it is an open-class tournament."

"So gender or skill isn't an issue?" Raven questioned once more, raising an eyebrow, wanting to get as many details as she possibly could before making a choice.

"Exactly, my dear," he coolly informed, "this shouldn't be a problem for someone with your skill. Don't let my compliments convince you, it is your choice, but I will remind you there is a rather high prize for first place."

"How much?" Raven stated, her attention truly grabbed, knowing that unlike many others in her view, she actually needed the money.

"Depending on how many contestants, as well as audience in attendance," Smith stated, "but, if you were to win, first place is guaranteed at least 5,000 Euros, which is a little more than 5 grand in dollars."

Raven's eyes widened with surprise, she figured it would be a couple hundred, but _five thousand_?

"There's some kind of catch," Raven commented, leaning back, folding her arms across her chest.

"No catch, just plain, simple facts, my dear. You enter, you compete in your matches, and you win, simple." Mr. Smith reassured, opening his briefcase, "All I need you to do is to sign this waiver and registration form, and you will be set."

"Waiver?" She stated out of surprise, as well as suspicion.

"Mere legalities, nothing to worry about." Mr. Smith replied, attempting to make Raven feel more at peace with the issue.

Raven looked at the paperwork for a moment as she continued to think about it, Mr. Smith waiting for Raven's final decision.

"I need a pen," she finally broke the silence.

A smile crept across Mr. Smith's face as he handed her the pen that sat in his front pocket.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raven thought as she filled out the necessary information, "but I need to do this, I need the money, and I might be able to find out anything else that may be remotely useful, heck, maybe learn a thing or two from some of the other contestants. I'll just have to be on my guard, alert, and ready for anything, I suppose, that's all I have left to do."

Raven finished the documents; signing and dating them, sliding them back across to him.

"You seem to have not placed an address," he pointed out.

"I don't have one. You see, I'm…displaced at the moment in a sense. If you require one, then I am going to have to deny your proposition, that's all the possible information I can give you," she admitted, seriousness upon her visage.

"I see…Raven," Mr. Smith replied, looking at the name she had put down upon the paper, "well, what you have provided is sufficient. Here." He added, sliding a card across the table to her.

"What's this?" She questioned, accepting it, lifting the card to read it.

"It's the time and place of this…event," Mr. Smith answered, closing his briefcase.

"Why that's today," Raven commented, seeing the date upon it, "are you sure I can register this late?"

He lifted himself up from his seated position, preparing to leave.

"Trust me," he began, picking his case up, "its fine, all you need to do is be at that address by that time and you'll be fine."

Raven took notice to the time, seeing that it was at…night, late night, but before she could object, the man was gone. She studied the card, flipping it over her fingers as she thought. Her thinking process was interrupted as the waitress had finally returned with Raven's order, setting down the plate, steam still rolling off the food.

"I can think about that here in a little bit," Raven told herself within her mind, "but for now, I am starving, and I plan on fixing that."

Meanwhile, the man that had delivered such a proposition to Raven had begun walking away from the diner, taking out a cellular phone, pushing a speed-dial button. The phone rang twice before an answer was heard.

"Yeah?" the voice questioned Mr. Smith.

"She has "signed up", she will be rather entertaining tonight, I can already feel it." He informed with satisfaction about his voice.

"I hope it was worth it, your men already called me about the damage she inflicted upon them, are you sure it's safe to have someone that…dangerous "competing?" The voice said, concerned, yet not worried.

"Why of course, that is where the fun of it all comes from. Besides, they can quit their complaining, they will be compensated for their…services, as well as their damages."

"As long as she shows, then you will receive your payment," the man on the other end of the phone stated, "but if she's as good as you think she is, then I will expect fighters of the same magnitude in the future, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Mr. Smith obeyed, "you can do just that, because I have a feeling that this young woman, Raven, I do believe her name is, is going to decimate, no…destroy your other "competitors", so I will be out scouting more here soon."

"Very well then," the voice replied, "if she's as good as you say she is, you as well as your men had said, then you will be paid for your services."

"That's all I ask," Mr. Smith added, "pleasure doing business as always."

He closed his phone, placing it back in his pocket.

"She is going to be in for quite a surprise, as well as her "competition"," Smith commented to himself as he continued walking in the direction that Raven came from not long before, his destination being the same address that he passed on to Raven.


	8. Interlude 4

The Titans made their way from the Tower to the area that had been reported as a "disturbance", only to find what looked like a third-world country war zone. Shop front windows shattered, uncountable numbers of shards of glass littered the concrete, traffic lights, as well as lamp posts, destroyed, laying in the streets. Cars that weren't already ablaze with flames, much like several of the buildings, were damaged beyond repair, or otherwise turned over. They did take notice to something peculiar out of the devastation that lay before them; there appeared to be vapor rolling off of the shattered glass, upon further observation, it was extremely cold to the touch. They knew they had to be close by still, and they wished to stop the carnage before it would spread to other parts of the sprawling metropolis of Jump City.

"So," Terra started, watching Robin brood over what he thought was evidence, "have you guys faced whoever this is before?"

Beast Boy was the only one close enough to hear Terra's question, the others still searching for clues, hoping to find the culprits.

"I don't know, no one else we know leaves a path like this, or on this scale, it's hard to tell." Beast Boy truthfully replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Whoever they are, they ain't nobody compared to us."

"You're awfully confident," Terra commented with a cocked eyebrow as the duo walked down the middle of the debris-ridden street while the others continued searching.

"That isn't confidence, that's the truth," he answered with a smile, getting a small grin from Terra as a reply.

"I hope it isn't anything too "serious"," She pointed out, "I'm still rusty, I mean, I haven't used my powers for so long, I don't know if I'll be any help or not."

"Don't sweat it," the changeling consoled, "any help is better than no help, besides, I have faith in you. If you really _are_ rusty, then practice makes perfect, right?"

"I guess your right," Terra compromised, watching Starfire drift from area to area in the air, searching high while the others searched low. "Are you sure these guys are dumb enough to hang around after causing all this, I mean, they could have easily gotten away long before we arrived." She added.

"How knows-" Beast Boy began, only to be interrupted.

The interruption happened to be the sight of a blast of ice striking Starfire from behind them, her falling to the ground, all of the remaining Titans to divert their attention to where the attack originated from. Just as they wheeled around, their eyes made contact with the perpetrator, a young female, having the stature of a teenager in her later years. Her skin was a pale grey, almost white, while her hair and lips were a vivid, icy blue, her eyes as cold-looking as the attack she made on Star, blue in color as well. She lowered her hand, vapor from the sheer temperature difference around her emitting from it still.

"Maybe," Beast Boy finished, not looking forward to the latter of the two.

Just as B.B. finished his conversation with Terra, the others ran up to join them, including Starfire.

"Who is that?" Cyborg questioned amongst the group, watching her push a lock of her blue hair out of her face, much like Terra would do in a sense.

"I have no idea," Robin replied, brandishing his staff, "and I don't care."

"Are sure it's only her? I mean, it could be a trap," Beast Boy stated, thinking ahead for once.

"Only one way to find out," Robin boldly informed, preparing to attack, twirling his staff into an offensive position.

Before Robin could strike, he noticed that another figure was approaching. He was tall, red-orange hair parted down the middle, hanging in his face and all around. From what wasn't covered by his leather jacket or blue-jean pants, his skin was tanned. He looked up at the group of heroes with his green eyes, allowing them to easily stand out against his skin. The unknown attacker turned to him as he stood next to her, standing easily 6 inches over her. She turned back with a smirk on her face.

"Before we get started here," she began, her voice nearly as cold as she was herself, "let's get the pleasantries out of the way first."

"Gladly," Robin snapped, hardening his glare, still ready to attack, unphased by her eccentricity.

"I'm known as Frost, not original, but obvious, your friend can confirm that," she gloated, motioning to Starfire, who still wasn't happy being attacked from behind. "And this guy here is known as Inferno."

With a devious grin, he gave a small wave.

"So a girl with a de-icing problem and a hothead?" Beast Boy quipped.

"Go ahead and get your jokes in, because this will be the only time you can," Frost informed, narrowing her stare.

"Besides," another unknown voice began, a figure even larger than Inferno appearing from Frost's right, "he isn't that funny."

The group of heroes was finally able to adjust their vision on the figure. Besides the fact that he was a large male, the armor he bore made him look that much larger in size. No part of his body was visible, all covered by armor, and wasn't clad in protective metallic plates was clearly covered by the black undersuit. Even his face was shielded from view, covered by a midnight-black visor that sealed the helmet upon his head. The only thing that seemed to stand out was the armor upon his forearms, as they had been sculpted to house some kind of object in each, but as to all of these characters, they knew nothing of them.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cyborg questioned, forming his right arm into his Sonic Cannon.

He took notice to the cybernetic's built-in weapon.

"You can say you and I are alike," he replied in an electronically-disguised voice as he did before. "Name's Decibel, and I am about to rock your world."

"Even though that sounded as about as corny as you can get," Beast Boy commented. "That still doesn't explain what you can do, unlike your elemental friends here."

Cyborg looked at him with an unamused stare.

"He uses sonic technology like I do," he informed his dense friend.

"Yeah, I knew that," B.B. covered up, changing his focus back to these strange individuals.

"Our intel was correct," Frost commented, "you really do have the lowest IQ of your friends."

"Hey!" B.B. yelled, offended, "I'm not stupid, I'm just not as smart."

"Hey, uh, Beast Boy," Terra whispered in his ear, "just quit while you're ahead, seriously."

"Are you done yet?" Robin finally questioned, ready to take them down.

"Not quite, Boy Wonder," The ice maiden replied, getting a furrow of anger from Robin, despising that title he bore for so long underneath his mentor. "Seeing how you are eager to…fall, my other allies will make quick work with their introductions."

Another female walked in from the left out of one of the destroyed buildings, her hair as blonde as Terra's, eyes too, but her hair was much shorter, and appeared to be frizzled at the ends. Yet another approached from the right in a similar fashion, a female of Asian decent.

"I would like to introduce to you our final members, Elektra," Frost motioned to the blonde-haired girl, "and Whirlwind," she finished, shifting their focus to the oriental female.

"So you're all here and ready to go down?" Robin quipped, the others preparing to attack as well.

"You won't find it so easy to defeat us, the graduating class of the H.I.V.E. Academy this year. Your…downfall is our final exam, and we promise to pass with flying colors." Frost explained, a devious grin creeping across her face as she finished her statement.

"I should have known it," Cyborg commented to his teammates, "Blood managed to get yet another school up and running. As soon as we deal with these guys, we need to find it."

"Agreed, but let's take care of priorities first," Robin answered, turning back to their new adversaries that stood before them.

Cyborg grinned as he turned back to their newly-found foes, popping his knuckles, as well as his neck.

"Time for the school of hard knocks," he stated, preparing to attack, "and you are about to fail."

Frost narrowed her icy stare that much more at the group of heroes.

"Attack pattern Alpha Omega!" she instructed, her teammates leaping into action.

Elektra, as well as Whirlwind, vaulted from their respective positions, easily making contact with the walled buildings beside them, nearly parallel with one another as well. Meanwhile, Inferno and Decibel charged head-long from either side, while Frost remained fixed in place.

"Titans, G-" Robin managed.

"Thunderstorm!" Elektra and Whirlwind exclaimed as they attacked, Elektra's energy dancing through the air, while Whirlwind's chaotic powers over wind took effect, a visible blast of air moving towards them. While in transit, both of these swirling entities of energy combined and intertwined with one another. This archaic offensive maneuver sliced through the air with amazing speed, finding its way to its destination. The attack connected only mere inches in front of Robin, as he was spearheading the heroes' standing position, knocking the group off their feet and sending them hurling through the air in all directions. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy slammed into the pavement several feet from their previous position, while Cyborg had been thrown into a parked car, destroying it beyond recognition, and Terra had struck the wall of a building, landing on the sidewalk. Dazed, yet alert, Robin managed to see the green armor-clad being that identified himself as Decibel leaping into the air, and slammed his fists into the ground, a fissure splintering from the source, dancing across the pavement until it reacht Robin, vaulting him, as well as Star and B.B. into the air, only to land just as hard the first time. Frost only stepped forward as her teammates returned to their positions, smiling at their successful offensive maneuver. The Titans slowly rose to their feet, disoriented, yet ready, and not wishing to be attacked in such a way again.

"Can't have thunder without lightning, can we?" She quipped, "Give it up, your…defeat will be most merciful, while pleasing."

Robin dusted himself off, snapping into an offensive position.

"You and your friends are new on the block," he informed, "so you haven't been around long enough to know that no one has ever taken us down, and it will remain that way."

"Enough, Bird-Boy," Frost scoffed, "that's the last thing anyone wants; your heroic banter. It really gets old after awhile. Can't expect much from the young ward of the protector of Gotham City."

A small surprised gasp came from Robin. Not many knew of his past, and he knew those few, yet, her, as well as her companions, his newly-made foes, knew much of him and his past.

"Either I have a concussion," Cyborg managed, rubbing his head, leaning over to Robin, speaking only to where he could hear him, "but I could have sworn that she just said something along the lines of you being Batman's sidekick."

"You heard right," Robin replied, "I don't know how she would know of something like that, but it doesn't matter."

Cyborg nodded, focusing on them once more.

"Hey, Frost," Inferno questioned with a smug smirk, "do you think we need to use any of our advanced techniques on these wastes of life? Seriously, that was the most pathetic attempt of a defensive countermeasure I have ever seen."

"That's because there wasn't one," Frost replied in a similar tone, feeling as if the Titans were nothing compared to them. "They've lost their luster they had in their younger years, they're all washed-up."

"We're far from washed-up!" Beast Boy exclaimed, becoming furious at the insults, especially being told to his face. "We're just getting warmed up, you are going to regret ever messing with us."

"Ah, Beast Boy, the shape-shifter of the animal kingdom, I was wondering when you were going to open your mouth," Frost commented, as if she had been studying him, studying all of them.

"Do you want to take your "test"," Cyborg stated, becoming agitated, "or do you need more time to study? Either way, it adds up to all of you going down."

"Very well then," Frost admitted with a smirk, changing her posture slightly, "you heard them team, let's complete our assignment, and return to Headmaster."

They all systematically nodded, locking their vision upon their targets, the Titans.

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered, his allies leaping into action.

"Attack Pattern Beta Atari!" Frost ordered, her and Whirlwind charging headlong towards the Titans as they rushed them as well, as if they were opposing armies running at one another upon an open battlefield. Yet, amidst the chaos, Frost and Whirlwind were matching one another's movements, nearly mirroring the other in perfect tandem order. With a small twirl around before sliding to a stop, the duo charged up an attack with their respective powers. Finally, they thrusted their hands forward, releasing their charged energies.

"Blizzard!" They exclaimed simultaneously, having a similar effect as the earlier attack, but indeed resembling a storm of ice.

To their surprise, Robin had watched them, as any alert opponent would, and countered, him and the Titans splitting up, avoiding what would have been a devastating attack upon them. Robin reacht for his belt, taking out a triplet of discs, launching them with an arcing motion of his arm, aiming them for the duo that just struck. Frost and Whirlwind defended themselves, but the discs didn't strike them, but the ground in front of them, exploding into thick clouds of dark smoke. In the confusion, Robin struck, swinging his staff low through the smoke, striking both opponents in a manner that took their feet out from underneath of them. Meanwhile, Inferno picked Terra out as his next "victim", but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. He unleashed several blasts of fire from his hands. With her extraordinary geomancer powers, Terra lifted a spot of the pavement, as well as a large chuck of the earth below it up from the ground, blocking the fiery attack. In the same motion, Terra leapt upon the newly-created boulder, taking flight towards Inferno as he prepared to strike once more, seeing Terra was going to prove to be a worthy challenge. Inferno struck once more, only to have Terra's flying form nimbly dodge each fireball that came her way with ease. With precision, Terra retaliated, using her powers to break off several chunks of the earth she rode upon, using them as weapons. Inferno avoided them as long as he could, but Terra struck successfully, leveling the pyrotechnic to the ground. She halted to a stop, hovering just above the ground as he stood up, shaking his head from the attack.

"Come on, I just woke up from a 7-year hibernation," Terra taunted, arms across her chest, a cocked eyebrow to go with it.

"Don't worry, little girl," Inferno replied, dusting himself off, "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh, please," she added, rolling her eyes, "besides that being one of the most corny one-liners in the book, you and your powers just make it that much more insulting to hear. Just let me win and the humiliation won't last as long."

Inferno's stare hardened at Terra's taunting. His hands began to glow a hellfire red as he powered up, similar to Terra's yellow energy that emitted when she conjured the earth around her.

While Terra and Inferno squared off, Cyborg had his hands full with Decibel. Unlike the others, he actually seemed to be a challenge to him. Evenly matched, both in terms of skill and technology, the two of them were locked in a stalemate of sorts. The cybernetic and soundmaster grappled with one another.

"I'm impressed, Cyborg," Decibel commented, his voice still altered by his suit, "you are proving to be more of a challenge than I predicted. Not bad for…inferior and obsolete technology. No matter, your demise is inevitable."

"We'll see about that," Cyborg growled, forming his right hand into his signature Sonic Cannon.

As he did so, the audible sound of Decibel's Sonic Generators in the forearms of his armor charging up. Cyborg brought his Sonic Cannon level, as did Decibel's fist. They collided, dispelling their respective energies, forming a quagmire of unstable energy between the two. The chaotic energy finally dispelled in a violent explosion, sending both combatants flying through the air in their respective directions. Cyborg made contact with the ground after his short stint through the air, sparks erupting as he skidded to a halt on the pavement. He quickly rose to his feet, finding Decibel on his feet as well, except he was running full stride towards Cyborg. With a battle cry of sorts, Decibel leapt into the air, drawing his fist back. He thrusted it forward as he landed, driving it into the pavement. An immense shockwave rippled through the surface, fissuring the roadway, but the majority of it went in Cyborg's direction, traveling at high speed. The arc of sonic energy kicked up debris as it continued to race towards Cyborg. Right as it was about to deliver its devastating damage, the earth in front of Cyborg rose up, stopping the sonic blast dead in its tracks, merely dispersing across it. Out of bewilderment, Cyborg looked around, only to catch the glimpse of another rock to fly in front of him, except this one had a figure in its path as it had been struck by it. The figure happened to be Inferno on the receiving end of Terra's powers.

"You owe me one, Cy," Terra announced, drifting down in front of him on the boulder she summoned earlier.

Before he could reply, Decibel demolished the rock wall Terra had formed only moments ago with his sheer strength. Cyborg raised his Sonic Cannon, unleashing a blast of blue energy from it, leveling Decibel once more.

"We're even," Cyborg informed with a smirk, both of them rushing off against their opponents once more.

All that happened on the ground was impervious to Starfire as she battled her own nemesis of the moment in a sense. Elektra used her powers to apply static energy to a piece of sheet metal, allowing her to pursue the Tamerainian in the air. She easily matched Starfire in terms of agility and speed as they flew, darting between buildings and such. Every move Starfire attempted, Elektra matched with ease. Seeing that she was unsuccessful at attacking her opponent off guard, Starfire relied on her warrior pride and turned while still in motion, flying backwards. Her eyes, as well as her hands, glowed with energy as she prepared to attack.

"You and your friends will be failing your exam!" She exclaimed, unleashing her pent-up energy, throwing numerous Starbolts at Elektra.

Elektra dodged the emerald energy orbs as the approached her with ease, continuing her aggressive advance upon Starfire.

"I beg to differ," Elektra replied, arcs of electrical energy traversing from her palms. She turned her palms outward towards Starfire, the arcs becoming more intense, then finally leaving her vessel, dancing across the sky much like actual lightning would. Starfire shrieked with surprise as she dodged the electrical attacks, rushing in close to strike once more. Elektra was unable to defend herself, finding the receiving end of Starfire's fist. She struck with extreme accuracy, dethroning Elektra from her flight, tumbling down to the streets below. Starfire pursued, not allowing her to retaliate in any way possible. Just as Elektra impacted upon the street below, creating a large crater in the pavement, Starfire let loose a blast of energy from her eyes, inflicting even greater damage. Debris and dust had been kicked up from Starfire's combination of attacks, so Elektra's condition was unknown, so she approached cautiously, landing, and taking small steps forward as she peered into the billowing cloud. No sooner than she did, yellow, archaic energy erupted from the cloud, knocking Starfire off of her feet, as well as frying her hair, intense enough to singe the ends of it black. The Tamerainian started to rise, shaking the confusion from her head, seeing Elektra slowly walking out of the crater, energy dancing across her body as she conjured it, her hair beginning to stand on end.

"Not bad," Elektra commented, raising her hands to attack once more, "but there's something you gotta learn."

"What is that?" Starfire snapped back, quickly rising to her feet. "You are nothing and you have nothing of value to teach me. You are nothing more than a villain and I refuse to learn anything from you!"

"Can't say that I tried," She commented, shrugging her shoulders, "but you will regret it."

"You will be the one that is to be regretting," Starfire reassured, clenching her fists, preparing to attack once more.

Elektra merely charged her palm with electricity, using the other to gesture for Starfire to "bring it".

Starfire merely pressed both of her hands together in front of her, palms facing Elektra. She let out warcry as her eyes flared a jade green, her hands doing the same. Before Elektra could figure out what the Tamerainian was up to, it was too late. A powerful blast of energy erupted from Starfire's hands, much like the same she shot from her eyes, but many times more intense. This sustained blast impacted violently upon Elektra, sending her careening backwards with enough force to embed her body into one of the many buildings that surrounded them. Starfire eased her stance, but knew that her adversary was far from finished.

"It has been the "brought"," Starfire commented, patting her hands together as if she were removing the dirt from them.

Elektra's only reply was her body falling flat on her face from the crater it had just created. Yet, she slowly rose, in pain, but still willing enough to continue combat with Starfire. As to her surprise, Inferno bounced across the pavement, then skidding to a halt at her feet, badly beaten. She looked up to find Terra, numerous stones already suspended in midair, flying towards her, twirling them about her vessel as her eyes. She looked at Elektra, who was surprised that she was able to down Inferno, her stare unchanging, arms folded across her chest.

"One down, four to go," she informed, a certain cockiness about her voice.

"Oh gracious friend Terra, you are successful!" Starfire congratulated, "You will be assisting me, yes?"

"You don't look like you need it, Star, but, yeah, I'll be helping you out," the geomancer replied, setting down on the ground, arms still across her chest.

Elektra, still in pain from Starfire's onslaught, kicked Inferno, attempting to wake him from his unconscious state.

"Get up!" She yelled, kicking him a second time, getting an exasperated moan. "Your target wasn't even assigned, how has she managed to down you?"

"Assigned?" Terra thought, yet remained focused on the duo.

"She's…tougher than you think," groaned Inferno as he slowly rose to his feet, weak.

"Oh really?" Elektra snapped back at his failure against Terra. She turned to face Starfire and Terra once more. "Need I do your work as always?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Inferno cautioned, knowing what Terra was capable of, only to cringe in pain.

Elektra ignored him, charging up an attack once more, refusing to go down, but it seemed to happen anyway. Her entire body appeared to be energized as she struck out at Terra. She reacted, jutting a rock wall up in front of her, the bolts of electricity merely fizzling out across its surface, impervious to the earthen insulator. Terra, being quick to think on the go, took flight from behind her makeshift fortress of stone she just created, distracting Elektra by launching the small stones that floated around her, more of an annoyance than anything. What attacks Elektra managed to get off were way off target, Terra nimbly dodging whatever could be considered a threat. High above her, Terra then began a steep dive, nearly vertical, her target Elektra. Just as she did, Starfire took Inferno down with a single Starbolt, he far past fighting condition.

"I hope this works," Terra thought as she rocketed towards Elektra, who appeared to be charging up once more for a devastating attack, the geomancer her target.

"Say goodbye," Elektra said to herself with a hiss of evil about her voice, her energy becoming nearly uncontainable as Terra neared her position.

"Here goes nothing!" Terra exclaimed as she leapt off of her rock she was riding towards Elektra.

Just as planned, Elektra unleashed her fury upon the rock, obliterating it, hoping to take Terra with it, but was confused not to find the blonde-haired geomancer with it. Before she could realize what had happened, she felt the coldness of dirt and broken pavement creep up her body. The earth entombed her up to her neck, containing her power, making it useless. Terra was behind her, having done a backflip, landing on her feet. She merely walking up to her, coming around to face the helpless female.

"Not to shabby, eh?" She quipped with a smirk of satisfaction, "simple science lesson at work here, if you didn't know that already. Stone isn't a good conductor of electricity last time I checked, so have fun trying to get out of there."

"You better hope I don't," Elektra growled, struggling, but to no avail.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I'm needed elsewhere," Terra replied with a small wave of her hand as she ran, leaping upon another conjured bolder, taking flight across the ground, nearly skimming it. Starfire made sure that they weren't going anywhere by keeping guard. To her surprise though, as she approached the others, as they weren't far up the street from they were, Robin and Beast Boy had already managed to corner Frost, Whirlwind was long out of commission. Cyborg and Decibel were still going at it, blow for blow, each nearly mirroring the other. She floated in at high speed, taking aim at Decibel.

"Cyborg, heads up!" She yelled, leaping off of her perch upon the boulder as it sped towards him.

Surprised, the cybernetic quickly turned around, seeing what Terra was up to. He quickly ducked, Decibel seeing the boulder speed towards him, but it was too late. With tremendous force, the boulder slammed into his chest, easily leveling him, knocking him back several feet. He remained dazed as his remaining teammates regrouped, the Titans surrounding them. Starfire had caught up with them, tossing the two incapacitated opponents her and Terra defeated amongst the those who remained standing. Cyborg gave Terra a high five as she landed with the rest of the group, staring down those that were combating them, and failing miserably.

"Last chance, guys," Robin boldly stated, having every right to do so, "give it up, and we'll take it easy on you. This is only a fraction of what we are capable of."

Frost, who was as about as angry as a person could get, sized up her remaining allies, seeing that they indeed didn't stand a chance to hope to defeat them. She let out a sigh, lessening her stance a little, as did Decibel, the others incapacitated and unable to show any kind of reply.

"Very well then, Robin," Frost announced, but lying to cover up her actions for the moment, "me and my team admit defeat, you truly are better fighters than we."

"All it took was for us to knock some sense in you, didn't it?" Beast Boy quipped, crossing his arms.

"Indeed," she replied, not liking the green changeling one bit, "but, whatever it is that you need to do, do it."

"I've got questions for you," Robin informed, pointing at Frost, "and you are going to answer them."

"Really? Well, Robin, I'm sorry to inform you that I haven't the time to play 20 questions with you and your team," she calmly replied, a devilish grin creeping across her visage as she flung her palm forward, releasing several small objects from her hand. In the same motion, she activated her powers over ice, combining them with the objects to make them erupt into a blinding, white light, along with a thick, billowing cloud of impenetrable smoke. In the confusion, Robin attempted to seek out their opposition, but as with the others, he was unsuccessful, their targets getting away, only to fight and cause destruction another time.

"Damn," Robin cursed under his breath, still coughing, as well as his eyes watering from Frost's escape maneuver that allowed her and her team to disappear with ease. The other Titans were unable to find them as well, seeing how they were experience the same thing Robin was. After several moments elapsed, they finally gained control of their sensory, seeking out one another.

Cyborg rested his hand on Robin's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Don't worry about it, man," he stated, "after a beating like that, I don't think they will show up for quite some time. Besides, I don't know if you saw or not, but Terra could have taken all of those guys by herself."

Robin nodded, and then turned to face Starfire as she prepared to say something.

"I agree with friend Cyborg, Robin," Starfire interjected, floating up to him, "friend Terra opened up a large can of the butt whoop."

He looked at Terra, her only smiling, accompanied by a small wave.

"I don't think they expected her, that's why, but in any case, you did play a major role in our victory, Terra." Robin admitted with a minute smile, something he rarely did, even when he was with Starfire.

"Come on, guys, I was only helping out, I didn't "save the day"," Terra replied, not wishing to have all the attention, "but I did notice that they weren't expecting me as you said."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," Cyborg commented, "it's as if all of them were unable to combat her because they didn't know how her powers worked and what her weaknesses were, if any."

"They probably forgot that lesson back at the Academy," Beast Boy joined in, "it wouldn't have mattered though, Terra took almost all of them down, hard."

Robin drowned out his comrades' voices as they congratulated once another on their recent victory, but it wasn't, they got away, and Robin couldn't rest until he knew what they were up to, why they had sought them out and no one else. Blood was up to something, something big, and Robin wasn't about to stand around and wait for it to happen.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Tower," Robin informed, disguising his order to be friendly towards his allies and friends.

"Oh, Robin, come on, let's stop for some pizza, I mean, we haven't done that in awhile, and besides, we've earned it. Terra hasn't went with us forever, so come on, let's go," pleaded Beast Boy, motioning towards Terra, as she was surrounded by Cyborg and Starfire, re-enacting the scene of the battle in a sense, and how Terra administered such devastating blows with ease.

Robin actually thought for a moment, he wanted his team to have fun, seeing how it kept them in good spirits, but he needed to find out what Brother Blood was up to. Yet, he couldn't think about it on an empty stomach.

"Sure, why not? Let's go," Robin gladly stated, turning to the content group of Titans "Cy, Star, Terra, come on!"

Luckily, their favorite place they frequented, yet not recently, was only a couple blocks walking distance from their current position, which seemed to pass like nothing, except Robin continued to brood over the current situation, continuing to tune out any distraction whatsoever. Just to the look, he appeared to be in a deep trance, yet he was conscious enough to his surroundings, something he did quite frequently, and what made him such a great leader, but was also his own downfall at times. Robin thinks a lot, but sometimes, thinking too much can be a very bad thing, in which he has found out many times over in the past, especially when those thoughts involved Slade, his arch nemesis, and will always remain that way. Cyborg waved his hand in front of Robin's face, his stare unchanging as they continued forward, nearing their destination.

"Yo, Robin, you ok?" Cyborg questioned, looking closer at him.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "I was just thinking."

"You think too much, man, you better watch it before you fry your brain," he joked, but really being concerned for Robin, knowing how he acted when he got this way. "Seriously though, man, you got plenty of time to think, let's just relax and have some fun, be friends, not the Titans, for once. Trust me, it will help, just..hang out, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You're probably right, Cy, it'll do me some good." Robin succumbed, not wanting to rain on everyone else's parade. No matter how much he pushed it out of his mind though, it still remained: Blood was up to something, and he needed to get to the bottom of it…fast.

Only mere moments later, they found themselves at their favorite table on the open-air promenade overlooking the city and its streets a mere story below. When they took their seats as they always did, something seemed different, to Beast Boy anyway. Terra didn't sit in her spot that she frequented when they visited, but instead sat in Raven's. The others didn't mind, but it played with Garfield's mind. He felt as if Terra was unknowingly taking Raven's place, merely replacing her, what he has feared all along, his worst nightmare coming true: They were forgetting about Raven. Yet, he hid it from the others, not wanting to bring up the painful events once more, and not so soon. Things had just seemed to return to normal. A rather familiar face approached the Titans, ready to take their order.

"Well, well, well," he announced, sizing them all up, "look who it is. Haven't seen you guys in a long time, what's the occasion?"

"Besides us whipping butt?" Beast Boy replied, taking his mind off of his current dilemma he would have to reveal eventually. "Or the fact that we have another familiar face joining us, or you didn't notice?"

"Come on, kid," he protested, "give me a break, what will it be?"

"No, come on, answer me, you've got eyes Sam, take a look, which one of us haven't you seen in awhile, I mean a _long_ while," the changeling pressed, wanting to get an answer out of him.

He succumbed, surveying the inhabitants of the table.

"Let's see here," he began, rubbing his chin, "Robin, Cy, B.B., Star, and…"

Sam stopped, finally realizing what he was getting at. He saw Terra.

"You're familiar, I'll say that, but you're name slips my aging mind at the moment," Sam admitted, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm Terra," she informed, pointing to herself.

"Ah, yes, Terra," Sam replied, then snapping to attention, surprised, "hey, wait a minute, weren't you the one that saved the city. They told me about it one time, how you sacrificed yourself or something or other, but how are you here?"

"It's a long story, and we're hungry," Cyborg interrupted, "so let's make with the eats."

"Sure, sure, whatever, but I also notice that you seem to be missing that dark empath of the occult, Raven, a lovely, yet different lady, where is she?" Sam asked, unknowing to her fate.

There was an eerie silence, Sam not knowing what he had done. Their smiles and cheerful depositions quickly faded into gloom and near depression, as if they were asking one another to inform him of what had happened, not wishing to do it themselves.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sam pressed, concerned for some of his regular customers, as well as what he considered friends.

"Raven…died, Sam," Beast Boy solemnly replied, paining him to utter the mere words.

"Oh man, sorry, I didn't know," he apologized, "I'll leave it at that, I know it must be tough for you."

"You have no idea," Beast Boy thought, not wanting to drag out the conversation upon Raven's passing that he felt that could have been avoided somehow, but it is what she wished.

"It's alright, Sam," Robin replied with sympathy, "you didn't know. Maybe when it doesn't hurt as much, we'll tell you about it. No matter what though, it will, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Sam nodded, understanding what Robin was getting at.

After ordering, they did what anyone could do: waited.

"So," Cyborg finally stated, breaking the silence, "uh, Terra, what happened back there?"

She turned to him, cocking an eyebrow out of confusion.

"What do you mean?" She replied, awaiting an explanation.

"When you straight whipped those guys is what I mean. Your powers seemed…different, it's hard to explain, but I can tell. Maybe it would be easier to understand if you yourself elaborate upon it." Cyborg continued, getting everyone else's attention to be focused upon Terra.

Feeling the pressure everyone's eyes watching her, awaiting an answer, Terra finally gave in to the influence.

"I'll admit something about it." She began, letting out a sigh of sorts, "When I was using them, I felt kinda…supercharged or something, but I don't know why."

"Interesting," Cyborg commented, rubbing his chin, "it could have something to do with that revival serum, I mean, it did have a rather large dose of pure Xenothium in it, and that stuff is pretty potent."

"What about you being all frozen-like in stone all these years?" Beast Boy added, "I mean, couldn't that have something to do with it as well? Maybe you have a lot of pent-up energy and you will be like that for a while until it all balances out."

"Maybe both, who knows?" Terra answered, shrugging her shoulders, "but who cares? I'm here, and I kicked butt, that's all that matters right?"

Everyone seemed to chuckle at Terra's comment, lightening the mood greatly.

"Seriously though Terra," Robin began, "about your powers. Not only do you seem to be, well…more powerful, but your control, or at least what you showed us today was superb, it seems as if you have mastered them. Not only will you aid us greatly, but we have one of our friends amongst us once more."

"Thanks, Robin," Terra heartily replied, "that means a lot to me."

He nodded, and their conversations continued, but Beast Boy remained out of them, beginning to ponder upon the thought he wished wasn't true, as he feared it was becoming a reality.

The cold, steel doors slowly slid open with a pneumatic hiss, as did the entire like within the confines of the H.I.V.E. Academy, still new from its recent construction. Frost, as well the remnants of her team, scuffled their feet as they entered the main hall of the Academy, the very same that contained their Headmaster's throne of sorts. Inferno was barely standing, staggering. Decibel was carrying the encased Elektra while Whirlwind leaned upon him for support as they approached. The vast room itself allowed for their minute steps to echo, making it that much more monotonous to face him. Frost reluctantly faced forward, swallowing hard as her sight took in what laid ahead of them. A figure was seated in a throne atop ascending stairs 3 tiers high. He was dressed in his usual robe showing the signs of the Headmaster, the one and only Brother Blood, his artificial eye glowing intently in the darkness from his hood. He looked up, seeing his "graduating students".

"Ah, I see you have retuned, young ones," he beckoned, slowly lowering his hood, revealing his cybernetics that were infused with his own biological form. "I presume your assignment was successful?"

Frost stood there, facing his judgment, but dared not lie to him.

"No, Headmaster," she solemnly admitted, yet remaining strong with her response, "we failed. We were not ready for such an assignment."

Blood lowered his head slightly as he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, lifting himself out of his throne, his robe straightening out as he did so.

"You...WHAT!" He exclaimed, snapping his eyes open as he did so, causing his students to jump at the mere sounding of his enraged voice.

"We…failed, Headmaster," Frost replied once more, keeping her composure even in his visible rage.

He quickly approached them, only stopping short of nearly running into Frost, leaning down in her face.

"Do you care to explain why you failed?" Brother Blood queried in a sinister whisper.

"Our studying of the members benefited us greatly, Headmaster, but…" Frost explained, pausing for a moment.

"But what?" Blood pressed, still eyeing her menacingly.

"But there were 5 members, and we were told there would only be 4. Not only that, but she controlled earth, and had superb control over her abilities. None of us were able to combat her, we knew none of her weaknesses as we did with the others, and with her aid, the Titans defeated us." Frost explained, attempting to not allow Blood to faze her.

"A young girl with geomancer powers? Then it is true, even beyond the grave, Slade is successful with his creations. That girl is known as Terra, she was inactive for the longest time, I really should incorporate her into the…lesson plan." Brother Blood stated. "Yet, it proves that you and your team are nothing more than failures to me and this Academy. You should have been able to succeed even without knowing about her."

Frost lowered her head slightly, as did the rest of her allies.

"I know, Headmaster, there is no excuse for me or my team failing our objective. If punishment is to be enacted, I am solely responsible for what has happened, I am a leader, and I am the one that led them to failure." She calmly stated.

All of their attentions were grabbed by her bold statement.

"Frost," beckoned Decibel in protest, only to get a hand snapping up to tell him to be quite.

Brother Blood cocked an eyebrow at her loyalty to her team, willing to sacrifice herself before them in a sense.

"I am impressed by your leadership, Frost, which is why you rightly bear the title," Blood semi-complimented, "but that won't be necessary."

She looked up, confused, as did her teammates.

"I-I don't understand, Headmaster," she honestly replied, watching him slowly pace back and forth.

He faced them, a minute grin upon his face.  
"I never expected you to defeat the Titans, they are powerful foes indeed, even I have struggled against them, but I am impressed by how well you fared against them overall, my students. Yet, this wasn't your true assignment."

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Frost questioned, even further confused to his orders.

"This was merely a test of your skills, and you have succeeded. Would you like to receive your true "final exam"?"

"Yes, Headmaster," they all replied in unison.

A devilish smile crept across his face.

"Good," he stated, "good. Now if you will excuse me, students, I must concur with Professor Chang on other matters, but within a few days, you will be briefed."

They all nodded in unison, as a team.

"I am impressed, mortal," Trigon complimented, merely satisfying himself in Slade's agony. "You are quite difficult to break, but it will happen, it is inevitable."

Slade wearily looked up at the demon, knowing that it was only the beginning, and his torment was to be eternal.

"What are you going to show me now in a futile attempt to bend my knee before you?" Slade questioned with a small chuckle, only to get a silent sign of rage from Trigon as he looked down upon the condemned soul.

"If it matters, mortal, yes," Trigon replied in a growl, narrowing his twin set of eyes in unison, "if you think the loss of your wife, as well as your eye, was the end, you are sadly mistaken."

Slade let out a low chuckle, even it coming as a surprise to Trigon, but he contained himself.

"You don't get it, do you?" Slade queried. "Even if you "break" me in this cesspool of tormented souls, of what value does it bring you truly? Even if you do get your wish, how do you benefit from it, as I will be here for eternity, and the moment will only last for a short while. You aren't one that plans ahead, are you?"

"As with you and the other souls, Slade," Trigon answered, almost as if he were having a normal conversation with another being, "your torment brings me great pleasure, the more sins and evils committed by one being, the more pleasure I have of revealing their ways to them, watching all that has happened to them, all that has brought them here. It is all so real, as you found out, but you are unable to do anything but watch yourself ruin your life, and bring you to my dwelling. You are a special case though, mortal. I allowed you to roam the Earth plane once more in exchange for the Portal's delivery."

"And your plans would have succeeded if you hadn't screwed me over. All you had to do was grant me life, give me my flesh and blood once more, and you would have had the world to yourself. Yet, after seeing the destruction, death, and chaos you reined upon Earth, I vowed to fix the evils I caused; even I am not heartless enough to wish something like that upon the world." Slade added, choosing his words wisely, knowing that Trigon could force excruciating pain on him at any given moment.

"How admirable," Trigon quipped, being extremely sarcastic, "no deed of goodness or honor will ever reverse what you have done to yourself. In terms of a tainted soul, you aren't far behind some of the rather well known men of evil in history, maybe you've heard of them? Hitler? Stalin? Minh? These are only a few of them, but you, mortal, are not far behind them in terms of evil. For all I know, they or others could be your idols in a sense."

"I know of them, but I worship them in no way," Slade replied, "I'm surprised I haven't seen some of them, or is this just a private session?"

"Humor me while you have the chance, mortal," Trigon stated in a sigh of sorts. "but you failed your wife as a husband and father, truly beginning your dark path that has led you to me. What manifested next in your pathetic life set your ways in stone. Do you know what I am speaking of, mortal?"

Slade's eye snapped open with surprise as he truly realized what Trigon was referring to.

"I…do," Slade slowly replied, keeping his composure, wishing to not relive it once more.

"You can avoid reliving this terrible moment, mortal," Trigon nonchalantly stated. "You know what you must do."

"I-I refuse," Slade boldly replied. "No amount of suffering will get me to bow before you. I've done it once, I vowed never again."

"Then so be it," Trigon finished, preparing to use his own underworldly powers.

"Maybe I shouldn't let my stubborn pride make my decisions," Slade thought as he watched the swirling energy beginning to cultivate around the demon's hand.

"Now, mortal," Trigon beckoned, preparing to force Slade into a living nightmare so real, yet unable to change the outcome. "You lost your wife and children, but even in your absence in their lives, your son wanted to follow you in your footsteps, only to fail and die, all because he wanted to be just like his father."

Slade's eye widened as he could feel the energy beginning to transport him as it did last time, wishing to relive this, or any of it, and in truth, it was a punishment far worse than anything Trigon could physically do to him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Slade thought, gritting his teeth through the immense pain he was feeling.


	9. Chapter 5

"Is this the place?" Raven questioned herself, attempting to rub the fatigue from her eyes she bore from her lack of sleep, looking at the address "Mr. Smith" gave her.

She had a rightly reason to question the location, seeing that this place appeared to be out of a back alley of Gotham, except worse. Besides the ungodly stench from the rotting garbage that littered either side of the alley, graffiti on either building beside her, and the echoing sound of dripping water, it was traversable, even though it all seemed in vain. The address led Raven to a door down a set of stairs, apparently leading to the basement-area of one of the large buildings; a single, swinging lamp above the door illuminated the area, the rest swimming in darkness. Out of confusion, as well as curiosity, Raven approached the metallic door slowly.

"Well," she quietly commented to herself, raising her free hand, "here goes nothing, I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

She rapped gently on the door several times, a hollow metallic sound echoed from within. Moments later, a small hatch about eye-level with Raven slid open quickly, a pair of sunglasses the only thing visible from the new opening.

"Was Sie wollen?" A deep, male voice ordered, wanting Raven to state her business.

"Ja bin ich hier für das Turnier? " Raven honestly answered, still unsure as to if she was in the right place or not.

The man let out a small chuckle that was barely noticeable as he closed the sliding hatch, unlocking the door. Raven cocked an eyebrow of suspicion, but the notion quickly passed.

"Recht dieser Weg," he politely stated as if he were acting, revealing his actual person.

The doorman was menacing, as any would expect. He possessed nearly the same build as Cyborg. Raven wasn't impressed though, if anything, his short, spiky blonde hair and whole "shades at night" thing made him look like a clown to her.

Raven gave a small nod as she stepped forward, following him. The hall she was led down was extremely narrow, and poorly lit, the lights above yellowed with age, or blown. She also noticed a distinct musty odor that lingered in the air. The more Raven saw, the more and more the actually thought about what was going on.

"From what I've seen," she pondered, the hall seeming to begin to descend deeper and deeper into the recess of the basement area of the building, "I highly doubt this is what it was made it out to be, but I think it is a little too late to go back now. Of course, the prospect of the prize is what attracted me here, so might as well get the low-down on it, you know, make it worth my while. Who knows? This may be easier than I think it is."

The doorman led Raven into a large open room, but it appeared to be fenced off all the way to the ceiling, a gate that led into it was present as well as Raven passed it, following her escort for the moment up a set of cast iron spiral stairs. Her attention was still focused on the fenced-off area of the room that was shrouded in darkness, something was rather peculiar about it, she could almost feel it. She finally arrived atop the stairs, the large doorman pushing a button upon a speaker that was just to the right of a cast iron door.

"Boss," he stated into the device in a heavy accent.

"Yes?" another voice questioned his underling.

"She's here," the man in shades managed once more.

"Good, let her in," the voice ordered.

He released the button, turning to face Raven, who had just broken eye contact with the darkened room below. He forced the door open, motioning for Raven to enter.

"You're such a gentleman," she stated out of sarcasm as she passed him, getting a low growl of a reply.

Unlike the rest of the area Raven had just witnessed, this room appeared to be rather lavish, someone that appeared to have expensive tastes…very expensive ones at that. Yet, like the rest of what she had seen, it was shrouded in darkness, only low lighting visible, similar to those seen in a theater. She knew there were figures in the room, but that was all that she could make out of them. Her hands found their way to a chair, feeling it out, and also noticing in the low light that a desk was in front of her.

"Have a seat, my dear," a voice, the same that spoke through the speaker before, just as vile.

Raven did so, and was going to before she was instructed to do so because of her own free will.

"From what Mr. Smith has informed me of," he began, his silhouette barely distinguishable in the darkness, "you are a highly skilled individual."

"Listen," Raven began, crossing her legs, "I am not interested in small talk, all I want to know is how many opponents do I have to defeat in this tournament before I can get the money?"

"Tournament?" he questioned, amused, "do you know what this is?"

"I knew something was up," Raven thought as she cocked her brow at this unknown man.

"No, I don't, that is what I was led to believe when I signed up," Raven honestly explained, "would you care to explain to me what kind of setup you are running here?"

"It's simple, my dear," the man flatly stated, "I am the sole proprietor of this business; I am here to make a profit and nothing more. You are here for a profit as well, and for the profit, you must work for it."

"Get to the point," Raven flatly stated, not amused one bit with his flowery explanation.

"I see you are most serious, that is good," he continued, as if Raven had said nothing at all. "Very well then. You have been brought here to compete in my underground league. Mr. Smith scouted you, and you are a very prospectable fighter. My fans have become…bored with my usual competitors, so that is where you come in. You will still be paid for your services of course, win or lose, but you and I both know that winning is the more profitable of the two."

"Illegal pit fighting? You've got to be kidding me," Raven boldly replied, preparing to stand up, but hesitated for a moment longer as she noticed two of the man's bodyguards making their way behind her, acting as if she hadn't noticed them at all. "I refuse to fight for you and your sick fans' pleasure."

"Oh really?" He questioned in a similar voice as he did before, as if he were in control. "From what Mr. Smith has informed me of, you are an illegal citizen; all I need to do is call the proper authorities. You don't want me to do that, know do you?"

"Do what you wish, but I'm not fighting, and I am out of here," Raven said in a voice of authority, not about to let this mysterious man control her.

She lifted her self up, backpack and all, turning to face the door, only to face the two bodyguards.

"Unless you want to know what a broken nose feels like, let me through," Raven warned in a serious tone as they continued to block her path.

"Don't be so brash, my dear," the man calmly stated, even though there was hostility beginning to flow. "All I wish to do is business, and who doesn't want to be paid handsomely for performing, giving the fans what they want."

Raven wheeled around at the man, a hardened stare of anger at him and his presumptuousness.

"I am not going to betray my teachings for your pleasure or personal gain." She said in a hushed yell of sorts.

By the time she turned around once more, she found herself looking down the barrels of two handguns, one from each bodyguard.

"I believe I can be most convincing, my dear," he quipped with an unseen grin at Raven's predicament.

She continued to stare hard, thinking as to what she could do, but her mind was made up as she heard the hammers of the guns locking into place as they prepared to fire.

"Fine," she finally broke, "I'll do it, seeing how I would like to continue living. You better hope you don't try anything funny or turn your back for once second, the last person that tried to oppress me died a most horrible and painful death at my hands, so just keep doing what you are doing if you wish to become number two to my repertoire of a body count."

"So feisty, I like that," the man commented with a laugh, "you will perform nicely tonight. Just promise not to kill your opponents, I need them for later bouts."

"I'll try to remember that, but I may forget," Raven stated sarcastically, knowing that she wasn't going to take any lives, but merely to instill fear into them.

"Take her to the dressing room, show her the bracket," the shady man ordered, pointing towards the door.

One of the bodyguards went to reach to take Raven's arm, easily getting her attention.

"Touch me and I'll break it," she threatened with seriousness dripping from her voice.

He looked at his boss, only to get another wave of the hand to at least lead her, seeing how his well-being was at stake. He looked back at Raven, merely motioning for him to follow him.

"I see you do have brains within your thick confines of a skull," Raven commented out of mere amusement.

He let out a mere gruff as he led Raven back down the stairs once more, once more past the fenced-off area as well, but as they walked past it, the lights came on as if someone had thrown a switch, revealing the darkened area. It was a caged-in area about the twenty feet by twenty feet, give or take a few feet in either direction, lowed about six feet into the ground itself, the walls and floor of the recessed area made of concrete, dark crimson spots were visible throughout the floor, speckling it, and at least two or three small spots that were noticeably larger. Raven knew it to be dried, hardened blood, and the spots were that all remained from the red liquid that pooled from some poor soul's defeat.

"Charming," Raven commented to herself upon this sight, knowing that is where she was to "compete" is in a matter of time.

She traveled down a hall just as she did before, the hall was dimly lit that led to the dressing room, which she was to assume it was for females only, or hoped anyway. The hall opened into a small room of sorts, two doors the only thing visible. The bodyguard sharply pointed to the one to the right. Raven, finding it somewhat relaxing, decided to show one more example of sarcasm, giving a small bow. He growled as he turned around, walking back down the hall once more.

"Well, here goes nothing," Raven said to herself as she pushed the door open, revealing what resembled a bathroom to her, a rather large one at that. There were multiple showers, each a private stall, or at least a curtain for that matter. Several lockers, as well as a couple of wooden benches vacated the room as well, the latter bolted to the floor in the center of it. A couple of sinks in front of a large mirror topped it all off. Raven treaded lightly as she walked across the tile floor, setting her backpack down as she took a seat on the bench, still looking around all that surrounded her.

"Ok," she quietly said, weighing her choices as of the moment, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for this, I mean, I'm better than this, I would expect Beast Boy or Robin to go for something like this, not me. I knew something was up with this, but I guess I found out the hard way. I can't just leave, or I will have several painful holes, if I refuse, that bastard will report me to the police for being an illegal immigrant, and I have no proof that I exist, so I don't know where they would send me then, otherwise I'd let him. Yet, how bad could this be? All I need to do is win a few fights, take it easy on my opponents, and call it a day, that's all."

Almost as if they weren't in the room to begin with, Raven was startled when she heard voices behind her across the room, slightly embarrassed that they heard her talking to herself. There were three women, about Raven's age, all of them for the same reason she was. Yet, one of them stood out to Raven, her hair was blonde, about shoulder length, blue eyes to match. From what she could tell she was slightly taller than Raven, who was just a few inches taller than what was considered average height, making this female tall for her in general. Like Raven, she appeared to be in rather great shape, very athletic build to her, a physique that actually made her look slightly intimidating. She leaned over to one of her accomplices while looking at Raven. She heard what was said, easily translating it:

"Check out the new girl, she looks like a freak or something."

Raven narrowed her stare, becoming angered at her insult, losing control of her emotions due to her fatigue. She stood up, facing them.

"You've got something to say," Raven ordered, "say it to my face. Unless you don't have the guts."

Even though it was said in English, the female that Raven had exchanged words with promptly stood up, revealing her height as Raven had predicted, approaching her. Once more, she translated:

"You're not from around here, are you? Well, let me tell you something, _freak, _I ain't no pushover, and if you want to start trouble, you've found it."

"That's right, I am, and if you know what's best for you," Raven fired back, standing almost toe-to-toe with her, not backing down, "then you'll back up, otherwise-"

Another female stepped between the two, but she was different from the others, or at least stood out from them to Raven. Her dark hair flowed down past her shoulders, a few strands in front of her ears on either side, vivid green eyes clearly visible. She placed a hand on Raven's chest, just below her neck, as she did with Raven's newly-made "acquaintance", pushing them apart from one another. She warned in fluent German:

"Alright, that's enough you two; you can settle it later, not in here though. In the meantime Evanna, just go get ready, the bracket says you're on first tonight." She turned to Raven, eyeing her up as the one she called Evanna walked away, still staring at her. "You, on the other hand, must be new here."

She extended her hand, as well as a smile, something Raven needed.

"My name's Alexa," she greeted, firmly taking hold of Raven's hand, even though she sheepishly extended it as well.

"Raven," she informed, still confused, "and yes, I'm new, I'm not even from around here."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow at her name, though it be strange, she thought nothing more of it.

"Really? Where you from?" Alexa queried, still speaking in what seemed like flawless German to Raven.

"Jump City," she replied.

Alexa's eyes widened with surprise.

"No way," she stated in English, "I'm from Gotham, what a coincidence, both of us from the U.S. What brings you here?"

"Long story short," Raven truthfully admitted, "I'm just trying to get home, what about you?"

"I came over here for vacation a few years back and liked it enough to move here, this whole thing here," she motioned to the entire room, "just happens to be my only source of income, so it pays the bills."

"I see," Raven pondered, seeing her logic, "I was conned into this."

"Mr. Smith fed you the whole "martial arts tournament" line, didn't he?" Alexa flatly stated, surprising Raven.

"Well…yeah, ho-"

"How do you think I got involved with this?" Alexa replied in her usual tone with a smirk. "On to matters at hand though, I know you seem to be a person of…individuality, but you need to tread lightly around here, otherwise you'll find yourself in a world of trouble. Not that you can't handle yourself or anything, but it isn't wise to start anything."

"I know, I know, I'm just really tired, fatigued in general, and I'm losing control of my emotions," Raven truthfully replied.

Alexa only finally noticed how tired looking Raven did look.

"You do look like hell," Alexa commented, getting a chuckle of Raven in a sense.

"You don't know the half of it," she replied half-heartily, rubbing the back of her head. "Since you seem to know more about what's going on, maybe you can help me out. This whole thing, what are the rules?" Raven added, changing the subject.

"Rules?" Alexa questioned with a huff of amusement, "there are no rules, well, except for paralyzing or death blows, but you probably already knew that. Other than that, it's anything goes. It is co-ed, there isn't any gender separation, but men and women hardly ever fight one another, so it isn't all that bad. There are only two ways you can win; K.O., or your opponent throws in the towel."

"Okay, know that I know what to expect," Raven added, "where's this bracket at?"

"Come here, I'll show you," Alexa motioned, walking to the wall they were facing.

Sure enough, there was a piece of paper taped to it, a tournament bracket printed on it.

"Let's see here," Alexa stated, studying it, "Raven, right?"

She nodded, looking at it as well.

"Ah, right here," Alexa informed, putting her finger upon her name, running it up slightly, finding out who she was paired to fight against. "Well, that will be rather interesting."

"How so?" Raven questioned, looking as well.

The other name wrote down was "Evanna", the very same individual Raven had already grown to hate, as she did likewise for her.

"Anything you can tell me about her?" Raven asked, wishing to know about her opposition.

"From what I've seen, she's strong, girl or not, but she's slow. From the rumors I've been hearing about you, you'll make quick work of her, nothing to worry about, you know?"

"I hope," Raven replied wearily.

"Trust me, you'll do fine," Alexa reassured, resting her hand upon Raven's shoulder, "it's time for you to get ready, so have at it."

She sheepishly smiled, finding her newly-made acquaintance rather…interesting and eccentric at times. She bent down, beginning to rummage through her belongings in her backpack, trying to find something to change into for this "event". Alexa noticed that by the way her backpack looked, it appeared to contain all of what she possessed, taking wherever she went.

"Well, Raven," Alexa stated, "since I don't really need to be here tonight, but I am glad I came, I ran into you. You are one of the few people I can relate to. Anyway, I'll come and get you when it is time, so do whatever it is that you need to do."

She nodded with a smile, knowing that she felt the same as well.

"Trust me, I will," Raven replied, unzipping another compartment, taking out her boots, the very same Slade bestowed upon her as part of her apprentice uniform.

Alexa gave a slight nod as she walked off, Raven gathering whatever she needed to clean up and change clothes. Just as she retrieved a pair of socks, she noticed Evanna had made her way to the bracket posting, wishing to see who she was set to square off with. She ran her finger down the list, finding her name, then seeing her opponent, a devious smile creeping across her face. She turned to face Raven, pumping her wrapped fist into her palm, an unsaid challenge and vow to her.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Raven thought to herself as Evanna walked away, "I do think I am going to enjoy defeating her, and I'm not usually one for violence. I think it has something to do with me being up for-"

She paused, checking her watch.

"Just over 35 hours with less than an hour sleep. I think I might hurt someone if I get pushed over the edge, but I highly doubt that will happen, especially here, most of these guys are pushovers. In any case, I might as well think about that top prize since I can't get out of this, even though I hate doing it, but I'd rather not be shot, especially since I don't have my powers to my advantage anymore. So if I do get hurt, I will have to wait and heal like a normal person, so I had better watch myself. I shouldn't think like that, no, I'm going to do this, and everything is going to go off without a hitch."

Raven was pleased with herself and her last statement, taking it to heart as she gathered her necessities, making her way to one of the open showers, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

"And now for a much needed and deserving shower," Raven quietly told herself, beginning to undress, "even though I am going to need another one after I'm done with this tonight, but I just need one now, I feel it to be imperative."

She kept silent as she contently thought about what had happened, and what lay ahead of her as she scrubbed the accumulation of the past day's dirt from her person.

After her much needed shower, Raven had dressed herself, wearing one of her tank top undershirts, as well the khaki-colored pants she possessed. Her hair, though dried, was still saturated with water, weighing it down as it hung from her head, hanging in her face.

"I really wish I had my hairdryer right now," she commented, pushing some of her bangs out of her face, blowing what she couldn't get out of her face with her hands. With a single motion upon each foot, Raven put a sock on; preparing to don her boots she hadn't wore since that fateful day. Just as she reacht for them, Alexa approached her once more.

"Just letting you know that you are on in about 15 minutes, give or take a few," she informed in her usual voice, taking notice to Raven's boots, "hey, nice boots."

She looked closer, seeing the details that eluded a wandering eye, such as the scuffs, as well as the worn crimson that barely stood out from the metallic toes.

"Wait a minute," Alexa added, seeing those noticeable factors about them, "that isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"What?" Raven finally replied, looking at the toe of the one she just put on, clasping the straps upon it, lifting it to her knee, propping it on it. "Oh, that? That's nothing."

"Looks like old blood to me," Alexa stated, pointing at it.

"Maybe it is," Raven half-heartily replied, "trust me, it's a long story, and we don't have the time right now, maybe later or something."

Alexa nodded, seeing that Raven didn't want to speak about it, or at least at the moment. As if she had forgotten something, she quickly turned around to face Raven once more.

"Oh, one more thing," she stated, digging in her pocket, "you might need this, trust me, I know from experience."

Alexa gently tossed the contents of her pocket, Raven catching it with ease in her hands. She opened them, revealing a roll of white tape.

"It isn't any fun breaking bones in your hands, so wrap them good and tight," Alexa lectured, "you probably already knew that, just thought I'd pass it along to you."

"Actually, I didn't think anything of it, but you are right, so thanks," Raven replied with a smile, seeing that Alexa actually cared for her well being.

Out of caution, as well to pass the time, Raven meticulously wrapped the tape about her hands, making sure she had adequate protection for her wrists and knuckles.

"Not that I am really going to need this," Raven commented, finishing her wrappings, rather pleased with her job she had done. "More of a precaution than anything, so cheers for that, I guess."

She clenched and unclenched her hands several times, getting the wrappings to take form to the bends and creases of them, making them slightly more comfortable, while remaining tight as well. Alexa approached Raven once more after conversing with another female, apparently one of her other friends, who appeared to be few and far between.

"Well, you're on, so let's see if these rumors are true," Alexa stated, motioning for Raven to head towards the door.

Raven understood, hopping up, stretching out her muscles quickly to prevent any type of related injury.

"If it's a show they want," Raven commented, approaching the door, ready to see what she really got herself into, "then it's a show they'll get."

"You know what?" Alexa added as Raven passed, preparing to follow her down the hallway. "I like your style. To the point, no bull, just straight facts."

"You yourself seem to posses these traits as well," Raven replied with a smile, following the confines of the narrow hallway.

"Eh," She motioned with her hands, "I aim to please."

She entered the large, open area that contained the "pit" in which she was to face Evanna, and maybe others, but to her surprise, the hype generated around the rumors that surrounded Raven had ushered in a capacity crowd for this event of sorts, easily 200 people of this run-down neighborhood managed to attend. Raven maintained her composure as she made her way through the crowd, several people within it staring at her as she passed. Their hum of random conversations and thoughts about what was to take place seemed to hush slightly as Raven entered what had became aptly nicknamed "The Cage". She hopped down into the recessed area, landing softly, there was an apparent absence of stairs.

"That's strange," Alexa commented from above, "I've never seen anyone hush the crowd that much before."

"You've never seen anyone like me before either," Raven replied, gazing across top of the area, seeing all the people who came to witness.

"That is true," Alexa laughed, "in any case, just remember what I said and you'll do fine. Just a heads up though, Evanna's a crowd favorite."

"That's too bad," Raven replied in her usual voice, "I guess that will make her fall and my ascension that much more gratifying."

"Man, you've got a mean streak in you," she commented, "and that's good."

Raven nodded, attempting to refocus herself on the task at hand. Not that it was to be a difficult one, but more or less to turn her opponent into an embarrassment before the night was over with. Not only was it because she just didn't frankly like her, but she had been conned into this, and Raven wasn't about to stand by and let it happen. The crowd sounded, alerting Raven that Evanna was making her approach. Over their usual jeering, she made out the chant of her name, which was rather soft in her opinion for a favorite. Raven had stepped away from the door, merely standing there as she watched Evanna leap down into the pit, pointing a finger at Raven, then motioning with her thumb across her neck, a well-known gesture for signaling Raven was about to meet her maker, but she had other plans.

"Let's get this show on the road," Raven commented out loud, knowing Evanna couldn't understand her, still remaining with her feet planted.

Evanna narrowed her stare at Raven as she clenched her fists tightly, her anger visibly surging throughout her body. Out of the side of Raven's vision, she noticed the door had been shut and locked, the crowd all around them growing restless.

"So when's this st-" Raven began, only to be interrupted by a loud buzzer of some type, a rather obnoxious one at that. She turned to find Evanna beginning to advance on her.

"I guess that means go," she flatly stated as she watched Evanna coming towards her, waiting for her.

Evanna took up more of a boxer's stance, then attacking Raven, throwing a combination of punches at a remarkable speed, but Raven was ready, all of them flailing greatly by merely catching nothing more than air, Raven's body remaining relaxed and loose as she dodged every attack Evanna produced, easily angering her that much more. After several moments of this, Raven finally ducked underneath of a sweeping hook, backing up from Evanna.

"What's the matter?" Raven taunted, "can't hit what you can't see?"

Her adversary of the moment merely let out a growl as she drew back, lunging for Raven once more. If her strike were to connect it would be rather devastating, but instead, Raven easily side-stepped her slower opponent, causing her powerful punch to hit the wall of the recessed pit, creating hair-line cracks in the cement, only to cause her to wail out in pain as she retracted her hand, knowing she had to have broken something in it.

"That looked like that hurt," continued Raven, keeping her from getting focused. She merely walked around, not even putting her hands up in a defensive position, knowing she was clearly faster and more agile. "Let me know when I should start trying," she added with a smirk.

Even though Raven had managed to inflict damage upon her opponent without even touching her, the crowd was thirsty for action, they wanted to see blood, and they didn't care who it came from. Raven could pick up random comments from the crowd that stood out over the unrest, wanting to hit her, make her bleed, anything to get their money's worth.

"Even though I'm not one for blood," Raven thought, watching Evanna as she prepared to attack once more, "I got to give them what they want. I'll do it in the easiest, and least devastating way possible."

Upon that conclusion, she awaited her opportunity, but not before dodging several more vicious swings. At the end of her flurry of punches, Raven blocked one that was directed for her head, and in her seized moment of opportunity, she thrusted her free hand forward with an open palm. It cleanly struck as Raven had predicted, right into Evanna's nose, the stomach-churning sound of breaking bone and cartilage easily audible as she connected, causing her to stumble backwards quickly. As she fell backwards while remaining on her feet, blood began pouring from her nostrils well before she brought her hands up to defend herself, cupping them around her fresh wound. It fell, spattering on the floor in droplets what didn't soak into her clothing as it flowed down her face, nearly concealing it behind the crimson colored liquid. No sooner than Raven completed her single strike, the crowd that was nearly bored before was now insatiable with amazement, seeing Raven was no pushover. Evanna, though in immense pain, managed to regain her bearings, taking aim at Raven once more, swinging punch after punch harder than she had attempted before. She backed away from her aggressive foe, preparing herself for her advance. Raven predicted she would take the bait, and she did, setting the trap. Just as Evanna rushed in to swing away once more, Raven snapped her foot up sharply, catching her just on the edge of the chin, taking her off her feet, and causing her to slam into the ground with immense force, dazed by Raven's simple attack. She lay there for several moments before coming to in a sense, rising to one knee, shaking her head, blood from her nose following. Hurt and exhausted, she rose once more, still determined to take Raven down, but Raven had other plans.

"Time to finish this nonsense," Raven protested in thought as she awaited her over-eager opponent to lash out at her once more, "I hate useless violence, but I'm kinda here and might as well finish what I started."

Though in spirit-shattering pain, Evanna recklessly charged once more, not about to be deterred by Raven. Raven's only reaction was by merely shifting her stance, preparing for the attack. Evanna led off with what would have been yet another strike that would absolutely destroy her opposition, but Raven took hold of her leading fist, pulling her off balance as she jerked her lunging body towards her, grasping her by the front of her blood-soaked shirt. By the time Evanna could realize what was happening, it was too late, Raven lifted her over her shoulder in a single motion, using her own inertia against her, and throwing her, only stopping violently as she slammed into the wall of the pit, crashing into a heap, remaining motionless. Out of pure amusement of sorts, Raven walked up to her, nudging her unconscious state with the tip of her boot, not getting a response as she lay there, blood still slowly pooling from her nose. As it did before, the buzzer sounded, and Raven looked up, noticing the gate door being undone. With ease and the same grace as before, Raven vaulted up out of the pit, two men went in right after she came out to get her defeated opponent. Alexa was wide-eyed, her mouth open slightly in sheer amazement, and the crowd agreed, watching Raven knockout Evanna with only one hit, the other two were either self-inflicted or caused by the throw. Raven looked at Alexa with a small smile, knowing why she was surprised, not even breaking a sweat the entire time.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Alexa commented, barely audible over the roar of the crowd.

"Why?" Raven quipped, "I didn't do anything."

Alexa merely shook her head as she led Raven back to the dressing room once more. Just as they entered, she wheeled around, eager for Raven's explanation.

"That was brutal, how did you do that?" She pressed, tossing Raven a towel, even though she didn't even need it.

"I told you," Raven replied in her same voice as before, "I didn't do anything. I merely turned her own attacks against her. She was extremely powerful, but slow as you said, and I abused her weakness. I barely did anything, she basically ran into my attacks, amplifying the damage herself. If anything, that quick kick I snapped up was my only true attack."

"You turned her nose into a fire hydrant, you can't tell me you didn't attack more than once," Alexa protested.

"I snapped my palm up, and she came into it," Raven informed, demonstrating as she held it up, using her other as if she was pulling her off balance into it.

"Not only are you dangerous, you're pretty smart on your feet," Alexa noted, "well, you're pretty much done for tonight since it is still the prelims, but tomorrow you got 2 fights, I know you'll fight both of the too, I doubt there's anyone here that will stand a chance, not to mention the intimidation you got going on. Frankly, you scare me."

"Thanks," Raven replied to the compliment, "so two more victims, er…I mean matches. I'm joking, but I am going to win, no worries. Come on, you don't have to be afraid of me, I don't bite…hard."

"Knock it off," Alexa laughed, feeling comfortable around Raven, basically considering her a friend. "man, your something else, you know that?"

"I don't want to be part of the masses," Raven honestly admitted, "besides, I couldn't be normal if I wanted to."

"I think your normal right now, why don't you think you could?" Alexa consoled discreetly as Raven.

"Trust me," Raven informed, "if you knew everything about me, I could never be normal."

"I don't care about that past," she promptly informed, making her way across the room, headed for the coffee pot that sat upon a rickety old table, probably her own. She came back with two cups.

"I make it strong to take away any pain after a match if you get me," Alexa warned, "I know it seems weird, but trust me, it helps, even if you don't need it or not."

Raven understood, taking a sip, only to quickly draw back at the bitterness.

"Wow, that's awful," she commented, "is there any water in this, it tastes like straight coffee."

"It's a liquid ain't it?" Alexa calmly replied, taking a big swig of it as if it were nothing.

"More like a sludge," Raven commented, swirling it around, seeing it was black as night, "down the hatch, I guess."

Raven brought the cup to her lips once more, chugging the remaining contents, even though she was wincing from the horrible taste as she did so. She finished it off, slamming the cup down in a single motion, still puckered up.

Alexa watched Raven wide-eyed as she slammed the rest of it back.

"Good stuff," she coughed, "enough of that though. How much longer do I need to hang around here for?"

Alexa checked her watch.

"Little over an hour," Alexa informed, "then you head up to the office and get your cut for the night."

Raven nodded as she began digging in her backpack once more.

"I noticed something though," Raven began, putting on one of the button-up shirts she had, "you don't seem like the kind of person that would be involved with this."

She let out a small huff of a laugh.

"You know what? I sometimes think the same thing. I don't know, I just stayed after I tried it, I guess. Growing up rough in the bad part of Gotham usually does that to people; they need to have some kind of constant conflict." Alexa truthfully admitted. "Let me ask you something then. Even though you were basically forced to do this, you could have thrown the fight and left, why didn't you?"

"Honestly, I'm running low on funds," Raven replied, "and when an opportunity presents itself, I seize it. I do feel…guilty in a sense though."

"How so?" Alexa naively questioned.

"I betrayed my teachings for personal gain," she explained, leaning back in her chair. "It just doesn't feel right."

Alexa rested her hand upon Raven's shoulder, getting her to look up from the floor.

"You can't stop something you were forced to do," Alexa explained, "besides; you don't need to look at it that way anyway. Someone is attacking you, and you are defending yourself, the prize is just a bonus."

"I guess your right, but it still doesn't feel right to me," Raven replied with a weak smile.

"The feeling will pass," Alexa stated, then actually taking a real focus to Raven's eye. "I don't want to impose, but what happened to your eye?

Raven snapped her eyes open with surprise.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Raven politely replied.

"It has something to do with those other scars on your body, doesn't it?" Alexa deduced, while respecting Raven.

"Yes, it does," she honestly answered. "Look, Alexa-"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, I respect that and I understand," she interrupted, "I just don't know why someone would want to hurt someone like you."

"I need to get it off my chest, the more I share about it, the easier it will be to handle later on in a sense," Raven admitted. "Even if I do tell you just basically what happened to me or how it became, you wouldn't believe me."

"Raven, trust me, I've seen stuff you probably wouldn't believe, so go ahead," Alexa replied.

"It all started about a year and half ago," she began, "I was part of a group of superheroes called the Titans. Everyth-"

"Wait, you're a superhero?" Alexa questioned unbelievably.

"I was," Raven admitted, "because of this, I've lost my powers. In any case, everything was going fine just as it had for the entire 7 years we had been together as a team. Yet, something happened to me and I had to leave, I needed to return to my home planet of Azarath. Before you ask, it is a world in another dimension. In any case, I was ambushed when I was trying to return home, and captured by one of our arch nemesis, Slade. Instead of killing me off like I thought he was going to do, he forced me to do his bidding or he would kill my friends and thousands of civilians."

"So you were working for this Slade guy, who hated you and your friends?" Alexa stated, attempting to put two and two together. "And if you didn't, he was going to kill them?"

"Right," Raven answered, "at first, I couldn't stand it, I wanted to kill him every waking moment I had, but over time, I was more influenced by my own personal feelings and demons, like I _wanted_ to be evil. I even almost killed my own friends after being overtaken by my own emotions, similar to being brainwashed. They were going to take me down, no matter what, but one of them managed to convince the others from making that choice, and I owe him life, he already has my heart, but I fear I may never get to see them again."

"That's really sad," Alexa seriously replied, feeling what she felt just through her words, "so what happened next?"

"With the help of all our allies we have all over the world, they came for me, not to take me down, but to rescue me, even though they were outnumbered and outmatched by Slade's army of robotic minions. They fought valiantly, the hardest I have ever seen them fight before, and it showed as they prevailed, holding off the horde of machines. Meanwhile, my closest friends, my teammates, were coming for me, but Slade wasn't going to let them. They fought him, I feigned combat with Garfield, the very same that convinced them to save me. They were winning, then he pulled a gun and…shot Robin, our leader."

"Wait, you mean _the_ Robin, as in Batman's sidekick?" Alexa questioned in disbelief once more, intrigued by Raven's story.

"The very same, that's why he left Gotham in order to get out from underneath of him," Raven explained, remembering when she projected herself into his mind, knowing and seeing all he knew and felt, "Originally, he wanted to be a solo act, but by a twist of fate, we all ended up becoming a team. Anyway, back to where I was at, he did get shot, and was about to finish him off, and that is when I got a reality check, and I had to act fast. I had the metallic emblem on my uniform, and I threw it like shuriken, catching him in the arm and caused him to drop it. Though surprised, he knew it was bound to happen that I was going to turn on him. I told the others to leave, I had to settle the score between him and I, no one endangers my friends, and it wasn't about to start now. They reluctantly left, knowing what I was going to do, even though it pained them to do so. I fought Slade, my Master and mentor for over a year, severing all ties between us. The battle raged on back and forth, every time I managed to get in a successful blow, he came back just as hard. Much like a day, it began with unarmed combat, midway with staffs, and ended with swords. I nearly defeated him, only one more blow, but he countered with the his remaining blade I had only shattered moments before, running it through my shoulder."

Raven pulled her arm out of her sleeve, moving the strap of her undershirt, showing Alexa the scarred tissue where her shoulder connected to her torso, then moving around to show the exit wound as well.

"Ouch," Alexa cringed, "so that is where all the other scars came from?"

"Yes, including this one," Raven motioned to her eye. "He made me just like him. I should have died there, but I lost complete control of my powers, and I unleashed them on him and everything around me, killing him and destroying the place I called home while I was oppressed by him."

"So how are you alive then? It sounds like a miracle to me," Alexa replied, feeling as if this story was so outrageous that it had to be true, and Raven bore the evidence.

"It was," Raven answered, "my mother, as well as the Elders of my homeworld, Azarath, summoned me to a place that was kinda like…nowhere, but everywhere, time stood still, and I was neither alive nor dead at the time. She explained to me what had happened and why. I found out that my life is scripted, everything that has happened to me since my birth has been true to the text in the Archives they had. Knowing that now, I feel as if everything that is happening to me is happening for a reason, like destiny. They granted me life to live once more, saying it wasn't my time, but at a terrible price."

"Like what?" Alexa interrupted, anxious to hear the rest.

"My mother and I were to be separated from one another for the rest of our lives, never to physically see one another ever again. She was exiled from Azarath, never to return. I was banned from returning as well. My punishment wouldn't have been so severe if I hadn't committed such heinous acts under my rage-induced insanity," Raven managed, physically showing it was becoming difficult for her to continue.

"That is harsh," Alexa commented, "wow; no one should be forced to experience that."

"I was though," Raven replied, "but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?"

"That would make you superhuman, damn near invincible to me," Alexa commented with seriousness, "I don't know what you think, but you are tough, I mean really tough. I don't think another living soul could go through what you have and keep it together."

"Trust me, it's hard, I do feel like giving up at times, but the thought that my life is set in stone and I must continue, everything happens for a reason, and it is destiny, I must fulfill it." She informed, rubbing the back of her head. "You do surprise me though."

"What do you mean?" pondered Alexa, cocking an eyebrow.

"You seem to have taken my story quite well, anyone else would have said it was the biggest load of bull they had ever heard," Raven stated, cracking a minute smile, even though the look in her eyes bore what she was truly feeling.

"It was too…out there to not believe," Alexa explained, "you even have the proof on your body. You showed what you were capable of only moments ago, why shouldn't I?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, propping her feet up on the bench.

"So," Alexa pondered with a devious grin, hoping to lighten the mood a little, "care to tell me more about the Garfield character?"

Raven reacted with noticeable surprise, being caught off-guard by her request.

"Garfield is known as Beast Boy on the team," Raven explained, clearing her throat, "he's an…eccentric person. Built like your average guy, and a green skintone to match."

"Green? Like green-green?" Alexa questioned, surprised.

"Yes, like "green-green"," Raven continued with a smile, "he has the ability to shape-shift into any animal, comes in quite handy sometimes when we are facing certain individuals. He could be considered my guardian angel of sorts. Even well before I actually even started thinking about him in a passionate way, he was always going out of his way to cheer me up, or to protect me, just stuff like that. In any case, I found out that he has always had this crush on me, even when he was after another girl that joined our team, but it didn't last. Even during that, he couldn't deny it. I, though I hate to admit it, was the same way. After I had my heart shattered on the rocks of reality, after being deceived into doing another's bidding for his own personal gain, I was a wreck, but he was there for me, even apologizing for that bastard that broke my heart. Ever since that, I always looked at him different, and my feelings were becoming harder to control, I couldn't hide the truth much longer. Both of us longed for the other, but wouldn't show it. Even during my forced betrayal, he still tried to turn me back, but my lust for rage and power were too strong, overshadowing my own personal feelings. When I fought all of them, him being the last remaining one standing, he finally got through."

"He sounds like quite the gentleman, how did he get though to you?" Alexa questioned, finding this side of Raven rather enjoyable.

"Even as I was about to deliver the final blow to him, he uttered those words I'll never forget, the words that struck home and finally broke Slade's control and my own anger. I knew that he meant them with all of his heart, too. He would never lie about something like that."

"He said "I love you," didn't he?" Alexa deduced, placing her thumb and index finger on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Yes," Raven answered with a smile, "and I will never forget the kiss we shared either right after that. With his help, I was finally able to escape my living hell, but I didn't know it was going to come at such a price that it did. I really wish to return home to him and share my feelings with him I have kept back all these years. If I had a chance to make that decision again, and even knowing the consequences, I would do it all over again if I had the minute chance that I would return to him."

"You've got something special with him from the way it sounds," Alexa commented, "never forget that and always keep that in mind, it will drive you."

"Well," Raven noticed, "what about you? You have a man of your own or anything?"

"Me?" Alexa motioned, pointing to herself, then waving away, "no, any guy I hook up with usually ends up leaving for a whore or I end up beating his ass when he tries to push that macho crap on me."

"Then they weren't the ones you needed then," Raven stated, still laughing of sorts from her reply, "there's a perfect guy out there for you somewhere, may take some time to find, but he's out there. I just got lucky is all, and I don't even know if it will be the same if I return."

"What makes you think that?" Alexa asked, surprised, "if it's true love, then he won't care."

"No, it's not that," Raven corrected, "I mean, he may have used a device that I helped Slade construct to revive the girl that he loved before. Besides, they all think I'm dead and gone, and I rightly should be, but I will return to them, I just hope there can be some normalcy when I do."

"If your friends are as good as you say they are, then there shouldn't be any problems. True friends wouldn't care about the past or what happened, and only look forward to the future," Alexa consoled, "besides, anyone that has you as a friend is extremely lucky."

"You must be pretty lucky then," Raven replied with a smirk, "you are one of the few people I can relate to around here, maybe even help me out."

"Likewise," Alexa stated, nodding with a smile. "So, who's this other girl Garfield likes or whatever?"

"Her name is Terra," Raven answered, "she is my friend, but I still don't trust her, not after what she did to us. Several years ago when she first joined, she was working for Slade, getting all kinds of information on us for him, all our weaknesses, I mean everything. By the time we found out, it was too late. Slade had already sent a force of machines to eliminate us while she distracted Garfield. We tried to help her, but she refused, and we finally said enough was enough, and then she ran scared. Slade wouldn't accept her failure, so she tried to leave, but he had complete control over her with this interface suit she wore, it infused with her own body, giving him access to her powers without her choice. Even when things seemed worse at their darkest hour, she managed to retaliate, realizing the error of her ways, and took Slade down, hard. In doing so, she caused an explosive lava flow to erupt, and she was the only one able to stop it from destroying the entire city and she knew what was going to happen to her as well when she did. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain, and never will be. In our eyes, she made up for her faults, but she would still need to regain our trust if she ever got the chance to. I feel as if she has, and doing it."

"What is with you heroes having such bad luck? I mean, that's what it sounds like to me." Alexa commented.

"I know you've probably heard this before, but," Raven began, "with great power comes great responsibility. Some of us can handle it; others struggle with it, not knowing how to use that power to the best of their abilities or in the most correct way possible. Terra was one of those confused souls. She never had any true evil intentions. Slade seduced her into working for him by offering help; helping her conquer and master her powers, making her a foe to be reckoned with. His aid came at a great cost, the betrayal to us."

"I hope she has a clear head now," wished Alexa, "besides, when you do get back home, you can make amends with her."

"You're right about that," Raven replied, "I really do hope you are right though. She and I had quite the rivalry in a sense. I couldn't stand her, but as I said, I am willing to forgive."

"It's all water under the bridge now," Alexa added, "just look at it that way."

She looked down at her watch.

"Well, it's about time for us to go collect tonight's earnings," she informed, standing up with a stretch, Raven following suit.

"I just got to thinking though," Raven stated as they made their way to the door.

"About what?" Alexa replied, going through the door.

"You said you didn't have to be here tonight, right?" Raven deduced, "I think it has something to do with my destiny."

"You mean I'm here for a higher calling for you or something?" Alexa questioned unbelievably, "come on, Raven, I'm just your normal nobody."

"Evidently not, and especially not to me," Raven protested, taking notice that the place had been completely deserted of people, the lights remaining on though, illuminating the pit, the gore from Raven's simple strike still visible.

"We'll find out, I guess," Alexa managed, shrugging her shoulders. "Now come on, let's collect and get the hell out of here."

Raven nodded, enjoying her company.

After making their way up the stairs, the duo entered the office, the very same Raven had graced before, not pleased with the outcome of that meeting. As they entered, the man from before was standing in the shadows, applauding Raven.

"I am most impressed, my dear," he congratulated, "you performed above and beyond my expectations. You made a mockery of one of my most prestigious fighters."

"If that's the best you've got, then I'm going to rob you blind," Raven quickly snapped a reply, "now give me my earnings so I can get out of the cesspool."

He nodded, taking in Raven's seriousness, shoving a small stack of bills into the light, showing Raven what she had made for the night.

"Not bad for a first night," he commented, "it would have been more if so many people didn't bet against you."

"Whatever," Raven flatly stated, standing up once more.

"Ah, yes, Alexa," he began, "you really need to pick up your earnings the night you make them from now on, I can't promise you I can hold on to them for you."

He did the same as he did for Raven, except Alexa's was noticeably larger, showing she made substantially more.

"Sorry, I forgot," she apologized, "I'll try not let it happen again."

"That's ok, seeing how you are one of my best, no harm done," he replied with an unseen smile, "now you two don't go spending it all in one place."

Alexa nodded, Raven merely showing him a rather obscene gesture with her middle finger as she walked out.

"I like her," he said to himself, "she has spunk."

The door closed behind them, making their way back down the stairs as they prepared to leave.

"I swear to Azar I better not run into that Mr. Smith guy," Raven growled, "I will rip him a new one for getting me involved in this."

"Take it easy," Alexa cautioned, "besides, you can't argue with easy money, can you?"

"Well…no," Raven admitted, "but I still don't like what I have to do to get it. Even though most of these other fighters are anything far from a threat, it doesn't feel right."

"After a few nights," Alexa added, "the feeling will pass, trust me, I felt the same way at first, but when you need money fast, and are willing to do whatever it takes, you do it."

"Sounds a lot like me at the moment," commented Raven, seeing they were growing closer to the entrance to the arena of sorts, the same place where Raven naively questioned if this were the location.

"Oh, uh shield your eyes," Alexa warned, "sunrise is coming fast, maybe already here, so be careful, hurts like hell going from nearly pitch black to bright."

"I'll keep it in mind," Raven replied, seriously taking precaution.

She opened the door, and sure enough, the sun was just beginning to break over the building tops, casting its glow onto the streets. Yet, it wasn't as penetrating as it would be with rays, but more of an aura on everything, an orange brilliance was cast upon all that could see. Alexa climbed the stairs that led down into the recessed area Raven had entered before. She followed her newly-made companion, squinting at the sunlight.

"I've never been a real fan of the sun, especially sunrise," Raven drolly commented, shielding her eyes.

"You do seem a tad…dark to me, which is a good thing," Alexa commented, walking forward as she turned her head, "it makes you unique."

Before Raven could reply, she noticed that a trio of figures appeared in front of them as if they had been waiting for them, standing up from their leaning positions. Raven knew who it was before she came close to them, seeing her forearm wrapped up in bandaging. Not to mention the makeshift repair work that had been done to her nose, which was noticeably swollen as well.

"Let me handle this," Alexa stated, pushing Raven back before she could begin her advance.

"Are you sure?" Raven questioned, concerned for her safety.

"I got this," she replied in a voice that made Raven need not worry.

She stopped, sliding her arms out of her backpack, allowing it to fall to the ground, just in case she needed Raven's assistance.

"What's the problem here, Evanna?" She began in her fluent German as Raven noticed before.

"Your freak bitch friend is," she growled, "now get out of the way, I ain't got a problem with you."

"That's where you're wrong," Alexa interrupted, "you see, if you have a problem with Raven, you got a problem with me."

"Unless you want to share her pain, I suggest you get out of the way," Evanna boldly informed, beginning to advance.

"Don't do something stupid you're going to regret now," Alexa warned, keeping calm, but Raven noticed how she began to tense up, ready for whatever was coming.

Evanna's companions that were accompanying her came forward as well, feeling as if they had an easy target since they were outnumbered. Just as she recklessly charged Raven in the pit, she came at Alexa, and by the way she could tell from her stance, she was going to counter with something devastating. Raven's instinct was right, just as her unbandaged fist came forward, Alexa took hold of it, throwing her off-balance as she brought her knee swiftly into her midsection, audibly knocking the wind out of her. Before she could react, Alexa then struck again, landing a clean straight punch right to Evanna's face, causing blood to come forth once more from her already damaged nose. Just as she staggered backwards, the other two came at her. Alexa dodged the first's swing with ease, bringing her own fist right into his open midsection, causing him to wince from the blow. In that split second, she struck again, bringing a looping hook across his face, leveling him with destructive force. The second managed to catch Alexa in her distraction of the first, landing a blow, but she quickly fired back with even more force, laying him out with an uppercut he never saw coming. Alexa merely adjusted her jaw with her hand, as if the blow hardly fazed her. She approached the reeling Evanna, taking hold of her collar. Alexa picked her up off the ground, even with her being physically shorter, and slamming her into the brick wall of the alley.

"Now," she angrily warned, "you've got your ass kicked twice, so unless you want it a third time, I suggest you take your beating and go home. You're lucky Raven put you out, otherwise you'd have to face me, so you should be thanking her."  
She released her, allowing her to slide down the wall, still in excruciating pain. Alexa turned from her in disgust, approaching Raven as if nothing had happened, even kicking one of the other fallen males, getting a grunt of pain as she did.

"You've got a little…" Raven motioned, still wide-eyed from Alexa's awe-inspiring performance, pointing to her mouth.

Alexa looked confused wiping her lip with the back of her hand, finding a small amount of fresh blood on it.

"It's nothing," she commented, "you never did tell me where you were staying at while you are here in town."

"Nothing?" Raven questioned out of disbelief, "you just leveled all three of them like it was nothing, but, to answer your question, that is what was on the agenda for today, I need to find a place to stay until I can find a ride out of here since my transportation is out of commission."

Alexa thought for a moment, still wiping the excess blood that managed to escape before her lip sealed itself.

"You know what?" She finally began, Raven picking up her backpack, "why don't you crash at my place? I trust you, and I'm not going to leave you out on the street without a place to stay, so come on, it's only a few blocks away."

"Seriously?" Raven stated in the same voice as before, "You're serious? As in not joking?"

"To answer all of the above: Yes, I am serious, now come on, I don't know about you, but I'm bushed," Alexa replied with smile, motioning for Raven to follow.

"I second that feeling," Raven replied, happy that she had an actual place to stay at for the time being.

Just as Alexa had informed, Raven didn't need to walk far before they found themselves in the elevator of the apartment building that Alexa called home, rising to the top floor of the complex. To Raven's surprise, the interior of the building didn't seem to match the neighborhood that it dwelled in, but it was for the better, and Raven was indeed pleased with a rather homely surrounding than the ghetto.

"Wow," Raven stated in awe, "this place is really nice."

"Eh, it's home, not bad for a penthouse. The entire top floor is mine, so it's like an actual home," Alexa explained as she tossed her keys on a small table near the door, taking her jacket off, hanging it on a hook above the table. "Mi casa es su casa, mi amiga. Make yourself at home, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she added, motioning to the spacious area ahead of her.

"Muchas gracias," Raven replied with a laugh, "don't mind if I do. So, where can I sleep at?"

"The couch, floor, wherever, it doesn't matter to me," she informed. "What time you want up?"

Raven plopped down on the couch, sitting as she began undoing the clasps on her boots.

"Whenever you do, I guess," Raven replied, not sure what to answer with.

"Alright, well, I'm going to hit the hay, you're probably going to do the same, but do whatever you want." Alexa informed, making her way through the room, passing through what appeared to be the kitchen area, and into another room, disappearing from view. No sooner than she did, Raven had already kicked her boots off, both landing with a thump on the hardwood floor. She fluffed up one of the throw pillows on it, laying her head down as she attempted to cuddle up.

"I owe much gratitude to Alexa, she's like a guardian angel of sorts, I mean, she not only provided me with shelter, but she basically protected me even when she didn't need to. I think I've made one of the best friends I could possibly have." Raven thought as she slowly closed her eyes, "but for now, I'm going to get some well-deserved rest, and maybe have another enjoyable dream, hopefully one of Garfield, at least it will lull me into a false sense of security for a time being, but I don't care, at least it's an escape from the reality that is more like a never-ending nightmare. Ah, ignorance is bliss."

Raven gently smiled as she slowly entered the deepest sleep she had entered since leaving Heinrich's, so it was inviting.


	10. Interlude 5

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Terra feebly questioned, looking at her restraints that bound both her hands and feet. Above here, she was connected to the Tower's electrical generator, while below, she was bound to a raised platform that would amplify the generator's output, as well as preventing her from being ground out and dying of electrical shock.

"Trust me, Terra," Cyborg called from his control panel, running a final diagnostics on the system, making sure that this procedure was as safe as it possibly could be, "I wouldn't do it unless I was certain you were going to be fine."

"Seriously though, Cy," B.B. questioned over his shoulder, "she is going to be fine isn't she?"

"Yes, I know it sounds dangerous," he replied, "but I have saw to it that she is as safe as she possibly could be while I do this. All I need to do is pass an electrical current through her body that is strong enough to cause the fail-safe to release and the armor should come off."

"Have you tested it?" The Changeling pressed, making sure that Terra wasn't going to be harmed.

Cyborg turned around, a blank expression on his face.

"Yes and no," he admitted, "you see, I did run a complete system test, but it hasn't actually been tested in a live situation."

"That's great," B.B. commented sarcastically, "humor me, what were the results of your simulations?"

"About a 50 success rate," he sheepishly admitted, making sure that Terra didn't hear him.

"Dare I ask what happened to the failed test "subjects"?" Beast Boy questioned, not pleased with what he was hearing, but knowing it was going to happen anyway.

"Let's not discuss that right now," Cyborg replied, holding up a finger, "for now, let me get all of the calibrations correct so I can run this without a problem, ok?"

"Alright, you're the smart one," Beast Boy admitted, backing away slightly.

"Don't forget it," Cy joked, a visible smile upon his face, looking up to find Robin and Star entering the basement of the Tower, stepping off of the stairs. "Oh, look who's just in time."

"Sorry we're late, Cy," Robin apologized, "so, from what you've told me about this concept of yours, and the precautions you've taken for Terra's safety, I presume this is going to work?"

"Yes, come on, I'm like the smartest guy…ever," he joked, but did have somewhat of a truth to it though.

"Oh, friend Cyborg, I cannot wait for you to make it possible for friend Terra to wear the clothing of normalcy once more, please proceed," Starfire gleefully announced.

He nodded with a smile, turning to face Terra, who was looking like she had definitely had better days, which was absolutely true.

"You ready?" He beckoned, resting his hand on the button that would start the process.

"As much as I'll ever be," she replied, still uneasy about her current situation.

"Alright," Cyborg answered, turning to the group that watched in awe. "I don't know what could happen if things do go…south, so keep your distance, ok?"

They slowly nodded, wishing that things did go as planned and wouldn't have to think about their own safety.

"Okay," Cyborg commented as he turned back to the control panel he had constructed, resting his finger on the switch, "here goes nothin'."

Beast Boy held his breath, as did the others, anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen, and hoped for the best.

Cyborg flipped the switch into an upwards position, the generator above Terra's head beginning to whir to life as its revolutions grew faster and faster. She looked up, nervous as to what was going to happen. The whine of the generator grew to an immeasurable number of revolutions, sustaining it, signaling that it was at the desired speed. Cyborg moved his finger across the panel, lifting a clear hatch, giving him access to a large red button. He slowly depressed it, looking up to see if his newly-built machine was living up to his expectations. Arcing electricity quickly traveled down the cables that were suspended between Terra's restraints and the generator, beginning to illuminate the entire room. The arcs finally reacht Terra, quickly beginning to course through her mortal vessel. Her face was grimaced with extreme pain as her body convulsed violently from the intense voltage. Beast Boy thought of pressing the button to abort the procedure, but he knew that Terra was willing to continue, no matter the consequences. Terra could no longer take the electrical shock, letting out a wail of excruciating pain, then her body going limp. Not only Beast Boy, but the others except for Cyborg all feared the worst. He pressed the button, the room entering pitch blackness again, the sound of static still filtering from the generator as it slowed to a stop.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, turning back to Cyborg "is she okay?"

He pressed another button, a metallic sound crisply resonating throughout the spacious room as Terra's restraints undid themselves, followed by the sound of her body crumpling to the floor. The lights also came back on as well, revealing the results of the procedure. Terra lay there, motionless, her body was still smoldering from the electric current that passed through it. He, as well as the others, waited anxiously to see the fate of their friend, Beast Boy doing all he could to restrain himself from rushing to her aid.

"Cyborg, don't just stand there!" The green changeling yelled. "Do something! She needs help!"

"Calm down," he reassured, turning to face his worried friend, "I have her vitals on this, she's fine. A rather dramatic fashion, but she's okay, just give her some time to regain her bearings before we approach her, ok?"

He checked the panel as well, just to be sure. The information upon it was almost another language to Beast Boy, but from what he could manage, Terra was indeed fine. Only a few seconds later, Terra began to stir, her groan of pain audible as she attempted to rise to her feet, holding her head. She weakly stood up, her knees wobbling as she did, even stumbling about from her disorientation.

"Whoa," she managed, "let's put that down on the list under "things I will never do again in my life."."

Cyborg left his panel, walking across the metal grate floor to Terra, offering his hand to help her weakened state.

"You took that rather well," he commented, "I figured you would have passed out."

"I'm a little tougher than I look, Cy," she matter-of-factly informed, "it's gonna take more than a little shock to put me down."

"Alright, alright," he joked, leading her up to the others.

"Well," Robin began, "did it work?"

"I don't know," Terra replied, "but all I know is that it fried off the new paint job I just put on it." She turned to Cyborg, hoping for an answer, "do you know if it worked or not?"

"Let's find out," he quipped, "in theory, you should just be able to pull on it hard enough and the latches should release. Would you like to do it, or will you need one of us to help you out?"

She placed her hands on the chest piece of the armor, maneuvering her hands about it until she was able to get a good grip on it, then pulling at it with all her strength. As she strained, the sound of the metal buckling began, growing louder and louder, then finally a loud snap as the latches broke, the remnants falling to the floor, metallic clanks as the debris struck it echoed. She looked at her hands, seeing the front piece of the chest armor laying in it, just to hear the other half that made up for the back to fall to the floor, clanging loudly, continuing to emit noise as it rattled around much like a coin does after it slows to a stop. A sigh of relief came from all the Titans, but Terra's was more of one of happiness and joy, finally able to rid herself of the only thing that bound her to Slade. She continued to quickly go to work on the remaining pieces of armor, literally ripping them off of her body, each making noise as it fell. Terra even kicked off the boots, grinning happily to see her bare feet once more. Luckily, the wrapping material that was underneath of her armor had remained intact. Tears of freedom graced her eyes as she looked up at her friends.

"There's no way to express the thanks I have for you guys," she managed, her voice breaking, "you truly are my friends."

They all were light-hearted, but Cyborg stepped forward, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, there's a part two," he stated with a smile.

She quickly looked up at him with a grin upon her face still.

"What part two?" She questioned.

"Now that you are out of that restricting armor," Cyborg began, "I can begin giving you serum treatments that will accelerate your metabolism and boost your growth hormones. What I'm basically saying is, Terra, is that I can physically age you the equivalent of 7 years in the course of one. It is…strange, but you will be able to catch up with us in a sense, that is if you want anyway, if not, that's fine, it's your choice."

"Seriously? No way. You are basically going to grow me up?" She managed in awe.

"Seriously, and yes way," he replied. "So, your choice, do you want me to do it, or do you want to grow up naturally?"

She thought for a moment, glancing over at Beast Boy, as he did the others, but she stopped on him the longest as she gazed at him, staring deeply into his eyes, as if she was asking him. She finally faced Cyborg again.

"Yes, Cyborg," she gladly answered, "do whatever it takes."

"Great," he replied, "now let's head back upstairs, y'all, I think it's my turn to fix lunch, not to mention that you need to get dressed."

Before he even looked back at her, she was already clambering up the stairs, more than eager to dress herself once more, ready to don her uniform she wore as a Titan, and feeling as if she had earned the title once more. Robin and Star led them up the wide stairs, apparently Robin had found someway to apologize to her for what he said, or Star managed to forget, as she did with many things, but all that mattered was they were hand-in-hand once more, and Star resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Cyborg turned to his green friend.

"You know she did that for you, don't ya?" he flatly informed, but not to alert their other companions, "I'm telling you, I could tell that you were the reason that she decided to grow up, I guess you could call it."

"I guess," he replied, avoiding it, "come on, I mean, it's only right she is as physically old as her age, it doesn't matter what I think."

"Man, I know you still feel for Raven, but Terra feels for you, and you need to accept that," Cyborg pressed, but being sure to respect his feelings, "it's your choice."

"No, it's Raven's," Beast Boy corrected, "she's the only thing I can think about, she's in my heart, and my heart's telling me that…"

"That what?" Cyborg questioned, intrigued by his use of intelligence for once.

"That I need to follow my heart," he answered truthfully, "I must accept the fact that it has been nearly 4 months, but the wounds are still so fresh to me. I must accept the fact that if she was going to return, she would have done it already. I must finally accept the cold, hard truth, no matter how painful it may be, even though part of me disagrees: Raven's gone."

Impressed by his feelings, Cyborg continued to listen.

"So what's your heart telling you?" The cybernetic asked, taking the changeling serious for once.

"It's telling me that I'm only prolonging the truth, and in order for me to come face-to-face with it, I must accept it, deny it no longer. Yet, Raven was the only girl I ever thought about seriously spending the rest of my life with, and that dream has been shattered. Cy, I don't want to be lonely, but I don't want to betray my feelings for Raven."

"Quite a conundrum, the mind and heart, ain't it?" Cyborg seriously commented. "Listen, man, I'll tell you this much, you do what you want to do, nobody's forcing you to do nothin'. Logically, I would have to say that even in her passing; Raven would accept whatever choice you make, knowing that no sane person can go a lifetime alone without a part of them dying. I knew how she was, man, she will understand, so do what you want."

"You're right, Cy," Beast Boy admitted, "it just feels different, I can't really explain it. I'm sure the answer will come my way soon, I just need to give it time."

"Now that's the way to think," Cyborg congratulated in a sense. "I know it's difficult for someone who hardly has a brain, but you managed," he added in a joking tone.

"You best watch yourself before I sick the robot on you," Beast Boy warned, referring to the team's personal assistant, 001. "If it can whip me that bad on Gamestation, just imagine what he'll do to you."

"I don't know if you've had a sudden brain lapse or something," Cyborg informed, ruffling his friends hair, "but I basically built that thing, so don't get any cute ideas."

"You know me," B.B. rest assured with a devious grin.

"Yeah, that's the point," Cyborg replied in good fun.

Even as Cyborg and Beast Boy had their own continuing conversation, Robin and Starfire did also, Robin more than happy that she actually decided to speak to him once more after nearly a week of silence all because of what he said.

"Star, I've been thinking," he began, caressing her hand in his.

"What is it that you are thinking about, Robin?" Starfire questioned in her usual uppity tone.

"That I would like to do something really special for both of us, but I can never seem to get it to seem right," he tried, while attempting to mask his true intention at the moment.

"I don't think I understand, Robin, would you please elaborate?" She politely requested, turning to face him as they continued up the stairs, nearing the top.

Robin let out a sigh of distraught, unable to truly word an explanation.

"What I'm trying to say Star is," he managed, "…is that since we've been in, well…love, I…"

Starfire's jade eyes sparkled as she heard Robin, and by the way he was fumbling about what he was trying to say.  
"Yes? Go on, Robin," she replied happily, knowing it was something significant.

"You know what?" He finally blurted, attempting to regain what composure he still retained. "I think it would be better if I told you in private. I would like you to meet me atop the Tower this evening, oh, and where something nice, I will too."

"Really Robin?" She questioned out of happiness, especially since they hadn't really spent any time together since Raven's death, and it would do them both good if they were to do so.

"Really, really," he replied with a smile, getting a rather large one in return from the Tamerainian

She wrapped her arms around him, grinning as much as ever, even forgetting her own alien super strength.

"Too…much…hugging," he managed with a groan, feeling Star's arms crushing in on his body.

She blushed with embarrassment as she quickly released him, allowing him to draw in a couple of breaths to regain it.

No sooner than the access door to the central room parted, revealing it, Terra was already coming back from her room, wearing her outfit that she wore as a Titan, even the butterfly clip that kept her hair out of her face. She looked up at the group as the entered the room, the largest smile on her face the others had ever seen as she twirled her goggles about her finger before snapping them onto her head in a simple motion, ready to go.

"Man, this feels great," she commented, "everything going back to how it's supposed to be. Even my clothes still fit, but that isn't much of a surprise."

"It's nice to see you in that again, Terra," Cyborg commented, getting a nod of agreement from the others.

"Yeah, gun metal gray isn't exactly my thing," she replied, motioning to her person "I'll stick with black and yellow all day."

"That's good to hear," he answered with a nod, "now look out, it's my turn to fix lunch, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"When am I not hungry?" Terra said with a laugh, her, as everyone else did, made their way to the living area while they waited.

Needless to say, the day went on after lunch, seemed to go on as it usually did, luckily it wasn't interrupted by a calling for their assistance. Cyborg and B.B. spent most of it playing Gamestation, as they usually did in their free time. Starfire was anxiously waiting in her room, as Robin had instructed her to do until he came for her, not wanting to ruin the surprise he had for her that awaited atop Titans' Tower. Meanwhile, unknown to the others, Terra had found her way into Raven's room, the air having a distinct odor to it from being bottled up behind the door for what seemed like an eternity. She left the lights off in order to not attract any attention as she quietly stepped into it, looking around.

"I need to know a little more about her," she thought, checking behind her, 'I think there's something they aren't telling me, and I want to know what is. They may have, but I feel like they haven't told me everything about Raven. I want to see for myself."

Terra knew what she was looking for, it was the matter of finding it was the only thing eluding her grasp as she made her way around Raven's neatly made bed, the note and wilted flowers still laid upon it. Her attention was grabbed by a precariously placed book bound in black and violet with a lock upon it.

"There it is," she quietly stated, picking it up, looking it over, "Raven's diary. If there are things that they don't even know about her in here, then I will see them. I respect her and everything, but I must know, I must know the truth."

She faintly heard the sound of a door closing, feeling as if someone was coming, she quickly stuffed the small hardback diary into her back pocket, making her way to the door as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. Just before she exited the room, she looked around either corner, making sure no one saw her or what her intentions were for going into Raven's room. After making sure that the coast was clear, she slipped out of the room, gently sliding the door shut, back into its locked position. She saw Robin as he entered the central room, coming towards her. Before he was able to get close enough to even question her, she non-conspicuously slid back into her own room, closing and locking the door behind her. Robin, who hadn't noticed Terra out of sheer nervousness, approached Starfire's door, but he wasn't in his usual outfit, but wearing an actual three-piece suit. The suit jacket and pants themselves were black, while the collar shirt he wore underneath of it was a maroon-red, the very same one he wore by itself on their first date, but he collar was graced by a jet-black tie, same color as the rest of his suit, the only thing that stood out was his silver cufflinks. He swallowed hard as he brought his hand up to knock upon the metallic door, knowing that Star was just on the other side, and probably just as anxious to see what lay ahead of them. Robin gently knocked on the door, rapping it three times.

"Yes?" Starfire questioned in her friendly voice.

"It's me, Star," he managed, keeping his voice from quivering.

She quickly opened the door, nearly scaring the daylights out of Robin, but the feeling quickly subsided in her awe-inspiring beauty as he took it in. She wore an evening gown that was only mere fractions of shades lighter than Robin's shirt, encrusted with glimmering sequins that seemed endless in numbers. Her hair seemed to shine as the light reflected off of it, as well as having a small wave to it as to its regular straightness. Star also wore the emerald earrings that Robin bought for her on another outing. Her face also seemed to glow as she looked him deeply into his eyes, who was still speechless.

"What is it that is so important for you and I to be doing the dressing up?" She queried.

Robin finally shook his head gently, regaining control of his attention.

"Just come, I'll show you," he gingerly replied with a smile, holding out his hand for her.

She smiled, taking hold of it as he led her down the hall and into the central room, Star's extravagant gown flowing behind her as she walked, getting Cyborg and Beast Boy's attention.

"Whoa," they both said in unison of amazement.

"Star, you look…stunning," Cyborg commented, Beast Boy nodding as well.

"Thank you for the compliment, friend Cyborg," she replied, blushing slightly.

Robin nodded as well as they continued their way to the elevator, as if it were a signal. The elevator doors closed behind them, and began its short climb to the rooftop of the Tower.

"You still haven't explained to me what this is all about Robin; do you care to do so?" She asked again, almost pleading.

"It's a surprise, Star," he replied, "trust me, it's well worth it. I do need you to do one thing though; close your eyes and don't peek."

"Okay, Robin," Starfire replied with a smile, honoring his request by closing them.

No sooner than she did, the elevator stopped, the doors opening. Even in her sightless state of the moment, she felt the cool air of the late spring evening as there was a gentle breeze. Robin led her forward several feet away from the elevator, enough to get the doors to close. He stopped, keeping hold of her hand as he maneuvered around to face her in a sense.

"Are you ready, Star?" He questioned, looking at her as she kept her eyes closed.

"May I please open them now, Robin?" She begged, eager to see what was so special.

"Yes, Star, you can," Robin granted with a laugh.

She quickly snapped them open, no sooner than she did, her jaw dropped out of sheer amazement at what she saw. There was a small table, graced by two chairs, all of which was ornate and extravagant. Upon that table was two candles, both lit, shimmering light dancing across the white linen table cloth in the evening dusk. There was two placed areas for them to share a romantic dinner.

"So, what do you think?" Robin asked in her speechless state.

"Oh, Robin, this is most wonderful," she replied, gently hugging him. "you did all of this for me?"

"Why, of course I did," he informed, "yet, it all seems inadequate when it is compared to you."

She blushed at his compliment, even after all the time they spend together; every little thing still affected her.

He gently led her to her seat, even being the gentleman he usually was, pulling it out for her, taking his seat right afterwards.

"This is most wonderous, Robin, but where is the food of dining?" She questioned, noticing there was nothing before them, and deducing that was what they were to do.

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of," he replied, snapping his fingers.

No sooner than he did, Cyborg and Beast Boy exited from the shadows, wearing their usual outfits, but the addition of a black bow-tie was clearly visible. Acting as if they were waiters, Cyborg set down a tray, covered by an ornate, silver dome. As he did so, he then pushed a button on his arm, the ambient sound of a violin began to play throughout his speaker system. Beast Boy stepped forward, pouring both of them a glass of velvety, red wine.

"May I present to you your dinner of the evening," Cyborg stated in an uppity voice, truly acting out his role.

He lifted the dome off of the silver tray, steam exiting as he did so, revealing what Robin had been preparing for the longest time before this event.

"A delectable course of oven-roasted chicken marinated in a sauce of zorka berries and lemon pepper, all on a bed of Italian pasta," Beast Boy informed flatly, a blank expression in his face. "Enjoy your dinner."

Both of them stepped back, exiting the light, then Beast Boy leaning to his friend to whisper.

"Why are we doing this again? I feel stupid," he protested, while keeping out of Robin or Starfire's range of hearing.

Cyborg leaned down to do the same.

"Robin said he'd give us both $20 if we did this for him," he reminded the changeling, "besides, it ain't like you ain't got nothing better to do."

"You're right about that, I guess, and who can argue with money?" The changeling reasoned, standing erect once more.

Needless to say, Starfire was more than pleased with all the trouble Robin had went to, even including something from her own planet into the meal, as it happened to be the only thing that he could digest without any incident. For alien food produce, the berries were rather tasty to him before he decided to use them, just in case it were to prove disastrous, it was better to find out before he used them in the recipe.

"This is most delicious, Robin," Starfire commented after swallowing a mouthful. "Your culinary skills are very impressive."

"Thank you, Star," he replied, going along with it, "it's just something I do in my free time, I don't have much."

"Well, if you are able to make something of this magnitude," she began once more, "you should find more free time."

Robin let out a small laugh, seeing that she was truly enjoying it.

"I'll try," he informed with a smile.

She gently nodded at his statement, continuing to eat the magnificent meal he had prepared for her.

"You know something Star?" He began once more, taking notice that the sun was just a sliver above the horizon, barely illuminating anything. The cityscape of the buildings lighted against the nearly black sky from the coming of darkness made for a rather peaceful sight, the only noise belonging to the gentle wind accompanied by the sound of the waves of the bay lapping at the rocky shores of the island, the docile tones of the ambient violin from Cyborg's own personal sound system only adding to the moment.

"What is it that I am to know, Robin?" She naively questioned, as she always did, Earth customs still seeming to be beyond her reach at the moment.

"This reminds me of our first date," Robin replied, "that special moment we spent together."

"I would have to agree," She added, "it also reminds me of that moment. Why do I need to know this?"

"Well," Robin began once more, shifting his posture slightly, sliding his hand into his pocket as he placed it on a black velvet box, "I was just making sure that I would be able to recreate that time for this. Yet, I want to top that moment."

"What is it you are taking about?" Starfire managed in her confusion. "It would be most wonderful and all, but what could you possibly do to make this very romantic evening more stupendous that it already has been?"

"Well," Robin thought as he rose from his seat slowly, easily grabbing Starfire's attention even more than he already had. "This is it, now or never, no turning back."

He took a mere step around the small table to be in front of Starfire, letting out a breath as he palmed the box that contained the surprise in his pocket, pulling it from the confines of it while keeping it hidden.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Star questioned, out of concern as well as unknown to his intentions of the moment.

No sooner than she finished her statement, Robin slowly took a knee as he gently rested it upon the ground below him, looking up at Starfire, who had stood up thinking something was wrong with him. Before she rushed to his aid, he brandished the small velvet box, opening it, revealing an extravagant ring with a large emerald in the center, diamonds all around it arranged in a circle, the light easily glimmering off of its many facets it contained.

"Starfire," he began in a calm voice, looking deeply into her eyes, "Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, I ask your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

Starfire's eyes grew as large as they ever did before, the green of them easily visible as they seemed to glow. She stared at him intently, not a hard stare, but just in pure disbelief, and one of extreme joy. Starfire managed to regain control of herself after spacing out in sheer amazement, cracking a smile that turned into one of the biggest grins he had ever seen from her. Robin continued to hold the ring out, looking at Star, awaiting an answer, and hoping for the best.

"Yes, Robi-, Richard Grayson," she finally replied, containing herself, "I accept your hand in marriage."

A wave of relief, as well as joy overcame Robin as he carefully removed the ring from its box, sliding it onto Starfire's slender finger. He rose as she looked at it, tears shimmering in her eyes. Just as he did so, she wrapped her arms around him, engaging him in a kiss, as he was more than welcome to accept it.

"I think that's our cue," B.B. whispered to Cyborg, motioning towards the door, getting a nod as an answer, both of them exiting the scene without notice.

After what seemed like an eternity, she released him, tears of joy still strolling down her face.

"One more thing though," he managed, both of his hands rising to his face.

Before she could even think of mouthing a reply, Robin grabbed the corners of his mask, pulling gently, freeing it from his skin as he peeled it off slowly, while keeping his eyes closed. Starfire's face lit up even more as she saw what he was doing, finally able to see the answer to a question that had long eluded her.

"Would you like to guess, or do you just want to see for yourself?" Robin toyed, smiling while his eyes remained closed.

"Please just show me, Robin," she begged in a sniffled tone from her recent tears while retaining her grin.

He slowly opened them, looking deeply into Starfire's own jade green eyes, as she did the same, seeing something that very few had ever seen, and would ever see. What she saw was dark, vivid blue eyes looking back at her, truly telling all there was to tell about Robin, just by looking into them.

"Your eyes," she began, still in shock from his proposal, "are the most beautiful I have ever seen. There is nothing that I am able to compare them to, Robin, it would all seem so…inadequate."

"There's no need to, Star," Robin replied, "as it is the same for you to anything in this world."

As Robin made his lavish proposal to Starfire, other things were happening in the nearly-abandoned Tower, only a lone Titan remained within its walls, and she was locked in her room, secretly turning the pages of a lost friend's own personal writings.

"There's gotta be something in here that I'm missing," Terra commented as she continued to turn pages, even looking at dates that were well before she had ever show up on the team.

"Well," she commented, offended by something that was apparently written by Raven that retained to Terra and her being on the team at first. "I know she didn't care for me in the beginning, but I didn't know she hated me that much. I don't even want to see what she wrote about me when I did what I regretted doing now that I think about it."

She continued to flip through the pages, the dates growing closer and closer to the present, stopping every now and then to see a date of importance, or an entry that appeared to be longer than others. Even as she did so, the truth began to reveal itself. Terra didn't want to believe what she was told, but now reading it from the pages of her personal diary, she was able to confirm it: B.B. and Raven were in love. She could no longer deny it, and she new that what they shared was something special, something difficult for him to overcome in order for them to be together. Terra's eyes scanned the last dated entry, the one right before she departed to return home to Azarath, only to be ambushed and captured by Slade.

"I don't want to believe it," she said to herself, "but it's there in writing. He loved her, as did she, there's no denying it, but I love him as well, and I know he does to me likewise. I want to be respectful about it, but I need to get it across to him that Raven's gone, and he just needs to accept it. I respect his feelings and all for her, but all he is doing is hurting himself by thinking she's still alive. If she was, she would have found some way of contacting one of us, or even returned. In any case, since I'm going to be stuck like this for awhile, he still has time to make his decision I suppose. I hate sounding so…conceited, but I don't know how to put it any other way."

Her acute hearing picked up the elevator returning after what seemed like forever ago when it was last announced. She quickly fumbled the dairy around, putting it in her drawer of her nightstand, quickly closing it. Terra heard somewhat of a commotion going on in the central room, followed by pounding footsteps that grew louder, as if someone was running to her door. It violently slid open, Beast Boy out of breath standing there.

"What's going on?" She questioned out of concern, seeing there was great fear in his face.

"Come quick," he informed after catching his breath, running back to the central room, Terra in tow this time.

The duo entered, finding Robin and Star still in their formal wear, he had put his mask back on, but they were all looking at the main screen, a picture of Pantha on the screen.

"Now," Cyborg began, still in shock, as well as disbelief, "tell me what happened again."

"It's Wildabeest," she began, sounding the same as Cyborg did in shock, "he-he sent a distress signal, I was closest Titan able to help. I'm the only one here right now, but I'm sure others to come, but it wouldn't help. When I got here, he was…dead."

"Did you see who did it?" Robin pressed, controlling his anger that someone would basically murder a Titan in cold blood.

"No, by the way things look, I was too late, and nothing I could have done," she stated regretfully, as if she was at fault, "but I did find this near his body."

She held up the device, as if it were left as a reminder or a signal. It was much like a Titan communicator, but it was an octagonal shape with a capital "H" upon it.

"The H.I.V.E." they all stated in unison, disgusted.

"I don't know who they are, but I assume the worst from them," Pantha commented, "if you'll excuse me guys, I need to take care of the situation here."

"Alright," Cyborg solemly replied, 'if anything comes up, let us know, Titans out."

The screen fizzled out, anger clearly visible in everyone's eyes. Before they dispersed, Cyborg was already punching in a series of keys.

"What are you doing, Cy?" Beast Boy questioned, approaching him.

He didn't reply, only bringing up another image on the screen, and it happened to be that of Jinx passing through in their own residence. She stopped out of confusion, turning back to face the screen.

"Titans?" She questioned in disbelief. "How did you hack into our computer?"

"I've got questions, and you better answer them," Cyborg informed, not wanting to hear any kind of disagreement.

"…Oook," Jinx replied, seeing that Cyborg was as serious as he possibly could be. "What do you want to know?"

"The H.I.V.E. just killed a Titan, and I want to know who did it." The cybernetic stated, while retaining his calmness.

"Hey, don't look at us, we may not like you guys, but we'd never off one of you." Jinx protested, the others coming into the picture to see what was going on. "We didn't do anything, heck; we haven't done anything to get you guys on us for like that past three months."

"Then who did it?" Robin chimed in, sounding just as serious as Cyborg did.

"What about them there new kids that just graduated?" Billy Numerous said in the background. "I mean, with all their new-fangled powers, shoot, I wouldn't put it past 'em."

"He does have a point," See-more added, "from what I've heard about them new kids, it's pretty scary stuff."

"New kids?" Beast Boy though. "Are you talking about Frost, Inferno, and the rest of their crew?"

"Yeah, all them," Billy replied, nodding, "they are more ornery than a croc with an appetite, and attitude to match."

"They tried kicking us out of our own house," Jinx added, "but yeah, they are pretty dangerous, so I'd be careful if I were you, er, I mean, that is if I cared or anything."

"Right," Cyborg managed, seeing that Jinx did indeed care about them to an extent. "Well, if you here anything or even know where they are at, maybe you could help us out."

"You're joking, right?" Jinx stated, crossing her arms as she cocked an eyebrow, "we may be villains, but we're not stupid."

"I know how you guys work," he added, "You'll get something in return if you help us out."

"Fine," Jinx succumbed, "since we are…acquaintances "Stone", then ask away, and I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"What was these guys' final exam?" Robin interjected, finally stepping into full view for Jinx to see.

"We usually don't know of other students' assignments, but from what I could tell by the way Blood was acting, it was something big," she gladly informed, then noticing his very formal wear, "and I do have to say you look rather dashing there, Robin."

"Um, thanks," he replied, feeling rather awkward about the situation, clearing his throat. "but do you know exactly what it was?"

"I already told you, if I knew, I'd tell you, but assignments vary from student to student, or group to group in this case." Jinx reiterated, telling the truth. "I'll tell you this much though, we were summoned to teach a class that had them in it, and they were definitely something else, I mean, you could actually tell that they stood out from the others."

"What do you mean there was something about them?" Beast Boy questioned, not getting what she was attempting to explain.

"I mean that they frankly scared me, and from what you guys said, they are capable of what I thought. That Decibel guy is just as smart as Gizmo, with the strength of Mammoth to match. Frost is just plain creepy in my opinion. Inferno, even though he is a jackass, he is just as dangerous as the others. Elektra was always trying to start something with the other students, and I'm sure she could have held her own against all of them. Whirlwind, or whatever the hell her name is, just appeared to be soulless to me, just as cold and emotionless as Frost was, no pun intended." Jinx went on, naming all of them off in timely fashion. "Frankly, we don't like them one bit, I'm surprised that Blood hasn't sicked them on us yet. So what's in it for us for sharing information?"

"Well," Cyborg began, rubbing his chin, "seeing how you did give us quite a bit, I'll say this. Depending on the situation and timing, we might, oh, I don't know, maybe arrive late to a crime or something that you and your team commit."

"Are you saying you'll let us get away scot-free?" Billy jumped in.

"I said we might," Cyborg corrected, "and it depends on what it is that you done, anything drastic and you'll kiss that chance goodbye."

"Alright, alright," she reasoned, "what about just plain immunity? Don't even show up, say something like, oh, I don't know, the system was down and you never received the call, come on, I know you do repairs on the Tower and you gotta fix things, am I right?"

"Oh, I don't know," Cyborg replied, "if you give me something else, I'll keep it in mind."

"I think I heard Elektra bragging about how they were going to be sent to Asia or something another after they were finished in the Mediterranean, which I assume you've already found out about the hard way. I'm sorry, guys, that's all I got. I may not like you, but that doesn't mean I have to hate you, right?"

"Likewise," Beast Boy chuckled, "hey, I noticed that the little weirdo ain't running around, where's he at?"

"If you mean Gizmo," Jinx managed through a smile, which was rather awkward for enemies, "he's in London right now, being the super-nerd he is, going to some electronics expo or whatever; he won't be back for quite some time."

"Interesting," Robin stated, "if we didn't know any better, you'd think we were just friends."

"Don't get soft on me, Boy Wonder," she stated, "as I said, we may not hate you, but we sure don't like you."

"Alright, alright," Cyborg cut back in, "you guys will get your immunity if it's something small. Oh, one more thing."

"What, Cyborg?" Jinx stated, aggravated, but also respecting him.

"How's things going on between you and KF?" He questioned, getting a shocked surprise from her, especially in front of her own team.

"He changed his name, by the way, it's Impulse now," Jinx corrected, "and things are doing alright I guess."

"You kiddin'?" Billy Numerous interrupted, "that greased lightnin' feller crashed here a couple days ago."

She turned to face him.

"Shut up, ass," she quickly snapped, disliking him, but turning back, embarrassed.

"Listen," she managed, "I guess we'll catch you later, or the next time you decide to hack our computer again."

"Lookin' forward to it," Cyborg said with a laugh, cutting the transmission. "Well, at least we know it wasn't them. Those weird kids that thought they could take us, you know, the ones Terra whipped?"

"Yeah, Cy," Robin replied, feeling as if his teammate was talking down to him, "I knew there was something different about those guys, and I fear the worst is taking place; Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E. Academy are going to systematically attempt to decimate the Titan order. Not even committing crimes to get our attention, but by simply hunting us down like we were prey of some kind. I don't know about you, but I refuse to stand idle and allow them another chance to…murder another Titan."

"I totally agree," Beast Boy stated his opinion, "so where do we start on cutting these guys off at the pass?"

"I suppose we could send the warning to our fellow Titans in that area of the world, yes?" Starfire suggested. "So they may be better prepared if they are to run into them?"

"Good idea, Star," Cyborg congratulated, "and maybe search them out ourselves?"

"No can do, Cy," Robin interrupted, "the city needs us, besides, we need to start searching out Blood, find his new Academy, and shut both of them down."

"You are right about that," Cyborg realized, "well, since all this drama is done and over with for now, I suggest we get some shut-eye and start tomorrow.

"Sounds good," Robin replied, "you heard him, team, hit the sack, we got a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow, and probably for quite some time. We will find Blood, I assure you that."

They all nodded in agreement, feeling a small vow of revenge beginning to manifest for their fallen comrade. Yet, even though it didn't strike as far home as Raven's passing did, it was still tragic. It took their mind off of that for the moment in reality, seeing how they had a purpose, as well as a duty to protect their allies, yet, the graduated H.I.V.E. students they faced were going to stop at nothing to complete their mission: Complete extermination and eradication of the Titans, Titans East, and all Honorary Titans.

"My liege," a violet-cloaked individual with an "H" badge holding it upon his person, hood up, addressed another cloaked individual, a red eye glowing intently beneath it.

"What is it?" He queried, narrowing his eyes out of annoyance.

"Your students are successful," he informed, "they wish to present this to you as a gift."

He held out his hand, showing Blood a Titan communicator, blood stained upon it, turning it over to find a message carved into it, reading:

"This is only the beginning."

A devious grin curled across his lips as it developed into an evil grin.

"Marvelous," he commented, lowering his hood to reveal his cybernetic parts, "I knew they were quite capable. It is only a mere matter of time before the annoyance once known as the Titan order is nothing more than a memory in the archives of libraries. Tell them to continue as planned, and only to contact me if they are successful. If they fail, they will not wish to reveal themselves to me."

"Yes, my liege," the man obeyed, bowing as he exited.

"It is nigh," Brother Blood said to himself, "my conquest of all things artificial has begun; it's only a matter of time before any interruption of any kind will be swiftly dealt with deadly force. They are very impressive indeed, reminds me of myself really, soulless, emotionless, well, evil."

A small screen on Blood's left arm activated, revealing an image of Professor Chang.

"What is it, Professor?" He swiftly questioned, making the older man jump.

"I just wished to discuss a matter with you, Brother Blood," he explained, treading lightly.

"Well?" Blood stated, inviting him to continue.

"Seeing how your prized students are eliminating Titans, won't that attract attention to you and get them to come here?" He realized.

"You do have a point, but what does that have to do with you?" Brother Blood replied.

"They cannot discover what I am doing here, it will ruin everything." Professor Chang boldly informed, caring for his work.

"I assure you that they will do no such thing." Blood promised, "by the time those insignificant whelps find my headquarters, it will be too late. You will be able to finish your work long before they arrive, if not, I will find somewhere else for you to continue."

"O-okay," Chang succumbed, the screen deactivating.

Blood only looked on intently from his throne across the expanse of a room.

"Please, n-no more," Slade managed, on his knees, "you have your wish, you have broken me, just make it stop, I beg you."

"Why, mortal?" Trigon beckoned, "I was just beginning to become amused with your pathetic rebellion."

"I know my life is one of great evils," Slade replied, still on his knees, looking down shamefully, "but I can't continue to relive them, watching all the mistakes of my life pass before my eyes."

"So have you come to terms with the loss of your wife Adeline, the death of your son Grant, all because he wanted to be just like you? Let's not forget about Joseph now, all because of you foolish pride, he was turned mute. Last, but not least, your own daughter who you denied existence for the longest time, and finally manipulating her to your own uses. She wanted to be just like you, and she got her wish. You see, mortal, you have committed numerous acts of atrocity in your lifetime."

"You are r-right," Slade admitted, seeing it was useless to deny the truth any longer, "I need to accept these actions that have taken place, and I take full responsibility for the singe-handed destruction of my own family. It is pointless to deny, it will only continue to haunt me."

"At last, the mighty spirit is broken," Trigon mocked, "I wished you would have realized this sooner, mortal."

Confused, Slade looked up at the demonic entity.

"I-I don't understand," he truthfully admitted. "What do you mean?"

"As you realized the errors of your ways, Slade," Trigon explained, "I realized mine. You see, mortal, I underestimated you, and as well as the heroes that my daughter is in league with, which became my own downfall."

"Are you suggesting that I work for you again?" Slade deduced, confused, as well as slightly angered by the thought.

"Maybe," Trigon commented, "this time would be far different."

"Anything's better than here," he replied, "I'm all ears."

"Good," Trigon added, "my daughter still walks amongst the living. I wi-"

"Wait, what? Did you just say that Raven was alive?" Slade asked out of complete surprise, as well as disbelief.

"Yes, mortal," he answered, annoyed by the interruption. "Her mother and the Elders of Azarath revived her to continue living out her life as scripted by the Archives. In any case, once I summon enough energy, I will grant you powers once more, you will seek her out, and destroy her. I have other ways of coming to the Earth plane, I no longer require a need for her, so put her out of her misery."

"No deal," Slade boldly protested, "last time I did something for you, I was doubled-crossed in the worst way possible. You may have broken me, but I'm not stupid."

"I see, you wish for collateral," Trigon pondered, "since you can be quite useful, I will allow you to keep your powers even after you complete the task, but have flesh and blood. I may even grant you immortality of sorts; you can die from injury, but never from age."

"Powers and limited immortality?" Slade questioned, making sure he heard correctly, "and all I have to do is hunt down Raven and finish what I started?"

"It is as simple as that, mortal," Trigon answered, watching Slade rise to his feet.

"When can I start?" Slade replied, having a renewed and revitalized strength about him in hearing what he could posses by merely enacting revenge upon his former student. "She will pay for what she had done in her rebellion to me, and you will get the reward of her corpse."

"You see, mortal," Trigon beckoned, "we both win. Yet, for this to become a reality, you must allow me to summon the energy to complete the task. Do what you wish, I will leave you be for the moment."

"Gladly," Slade answered, feeling his own person about himself coming back to him, Trigon's inescapable grip upon him beginning to lift itself ever so slightly.


	11. Chapter 6

"I can no longer deny my love for you, Raven," Garfield's smooth voice beckoned in the limelight, easily grabbing her attention.

The empath wheeled around, nearly scared to death by his voice as he uttered those words, yet they were so inviting.

"Garfield? Is it really you?" She replied in sheer amazement, unable to believe after all she has been though, he was in front of her at that very moment.

"Why would you think that? I've always been here for you, and nothing will ever change that." He boldly informed, Raven basically sprinting, leaping into his arms.

She took the initiative by engaging the changeling in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, and instead of it seeming to end, it continued, as both of them gently moaned under the circumstances of the current situation. He slowly leaned backwards, sitting down, still holding Raven, and then finally laying on his back. After what seemed like an eternity, the lovers finally released one another's lips, still within close proximity of each other's face.

"Oh, Garfield," she cooed, feeling his hands travel up and down her back, caressing it.

Seeing that it was fair game, she made her move as well on what she thought to be her own personal Adonis, the god, not the loser. While they engaged in a lip-locked bonding, she ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his well-toned body, and enjoying the warmth from it as well. Within a matter of erotic and enjoyable moments between the duo, she found herself in nothing more than her unmentionables, while he was one article of clothing away from being in the buff, and that is how Raven wanted it. She was so turned on by him at the moment, Raven focused on nothing more. Her own impulses were outweighing her judgment, but she knew that he would be gentle and take care of her no matter what. She took the initiative as she latched onto the elastic band of his boxers, ready to pull them down, but he backed his face away from hers, putting a finger to her lips.

"I don't wish to do anything you aren't ready for," he informed, only to have the same to be done to him.

"I'm more ready than ever, you are only denying me what I want," Raven pressed, deviously grinning.

"Before we continue though," he beckoned, taking hold of her hands, "there's something you have to do."

"Anything for you, whatever it is, it isn't anything I can't grant," Raven succumbed, unable to escape his charm, as well as her own lust.

He brought his hand back far, and came forward with all his might, backhanding her across the face.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled.

Raven's eyes shot open in surprise, her focus blurred for the moment as she attempted to adjust to her surroundings. She felt an immense stinging sensation on her cheek, then finally focusing on the culprit. Alexa stood over her, looking down on her.

"What the hell was that for!" Raven demanded, still groggy as she rubbed her face.

"You tell me," Alexa laughed, "I don't need you making a mess on my couch, people sit there you know."

She slowly sat up; her hair messed up from laying on it.

"What are you talking about?" Raven groggily replied one more, still confused as what brought about her slapping her.

"By the way you were moving and moaning in your sleep, not to mention the fact you were crying out "Oh, Garfield", I'd say you weren't too far from, well, climaxing." Alexa sheepishly explained, considering Raven a friends, but still unable to confront her about certain things.

Raven looked down, her face deeply reddened as she became embarrassed.

"Look, I understand you have the hots for that guy and everything, "Alexa reasoned, sitting next to her, "and that you and I as females, do possess certain…needs, which are undeniable. If you need to take care of something like that go ahead, just not on my couch, ok?"

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this," Raven apologized, red in the face, "I know what you mean, but even I can mask it, I don't know what has gotten into me. Garfield is all I have dreamt about lately, kinda torturing me really."

"From what you've told me about him, "she reasoned, "he sounds like a stud, and you would have to be crazy not to. I think it's a sign, maybe even a look into the future, who knows? Just never give up on him, ok? I think he's what's keeping you going, ain't he?"

Raven nodded her head sheepishly, finally coming to from her recently-awakened state.

"Just for kicks," Alexa began, smiling, "how far were you with him before I slapped you? Second base?"

"I was getting ready to drop his boxers, so yeah, well, rounding Second and heading for Third," Raven managed with a laugh, looking up at her.

"Whew, I got here just in time then," Alexa joked. "Seriously though, don't worry about it, I'm just messin' with you. I just found it…odd that you were doing that in your sleep as I passed by."

"I know, I just feel bad about it," Raven reasoned, "I'll remember that next time." She added, chuckling as she stood up, nearly every bone in her body popping from the much-needed rest she needed. "Where's your bathroom?" Raven added, still stretching her arms.

"In the kitchen, turn left, first door on your right," Alexa casually informed, pointing in the general direction.

Raven nodded as she went to take care of nature's calling, not to mention fix her hair as it seemed to be standing nearly on end in parts.

"So," Alexa called to Raven from her living room, flipping through one of the magazines she possessed on the end table, "do you have any big plans today?"

"Besides tonight?" Raven answered back through the closed door, "nothing, but can this wait?"

"Alright, alright," Alexa reasoned, finding out that she was rather uncomfortable talking to someone while she was using the bathroom.

Raven appeared moments later, her hair laying down a little better, still sluggishly shuffling her socked feet across the hardwood floor.

"What time is it anyway?" Raven questioned, looking around for a clock.

"About a quarter after 1, in the afternoon I might add," Alexa answered, looking at her watch, "I haven't been up much longer than you have, so don't worry. Back to what I was saying though. Since you aren't even contemplating on doing anything today, I was wondering after we get a bite to eat if you'd want to hit the gym with me."

"Why the gym?" Raven questioned, looking at her physique.

"How else do you think I keep in shape?" Alexa replied, "so you in or what?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, cocking her head at an angle as well.

"Why not?" she answered, "Let me look decent first."

Alexa nodded, watching Raven grab an outfit from her backpack, while she made her way to the kitchen, picking up an apple out of a fruit bowl on the table. Alexa took a large bite out of it after she huffed on it, then wiping it clean, waiting for Raven to show herself so they could go. It took what seemed like an eternity to Alexa for Raven to emerge from the bathroom again, showing she had completely changed into a dark indigo, nearly black outfit, boots to match, as well as her hair neatly put in place again.

"I swear, your such a girl," laughed Alexa, tossing her an apple as well, "here, you'll need this, maybe this too," she added, throwing a banana as well, Raven catching both with ease.

"Lead the way," Raven motioned, beginning to peel the banana. "And for the record, I don't have male genitalia, so I do think I am a girl."

Alexa merely shook her head as she laughed to herself, picking up what appeared to be a rather large duffle bag as she exited the penthouse apartment, Raven in tow. They departed the same as they arrived earlier that morning, making their way to the surface streets once more. To Raven's surprise though; Alexa had starting walking up the street, so she followed.

"How far's this place?" Raven requested, finishing her piece of fruit, and beginning on the next.

"Not far. Two blocks maybe," She honestly replied, still carting the duffle bag as well.

"What's in that thing?" Raven asked again after several silent moments, trying not to aggravate Alexa, but she too knew how constant questioning from Starfire annoyed her, so she must have been doing the same to her new acquaintance.

"You'll find out," Alexa informed, approaching what appeared to be a set of dual doors, both heavy and wooden in nature. A large, old sign above it read "City Gym". Alexa pressed the door open for Raven to enter, and no sooner than she did, the stagnant odor of sweat, not to mention unbearable head hit her in the face. The door closed behind Alexa as Raven still stood there, seeing what the "gym" actually was. She saw all kinds of equipment spread throughout the place along the walls, anything from leg presses to free weights. There was a second level, apparently a track for running, seeing how it was in use at the moment. Raven also took notice to a row of speed bags, as well as three or four heavy punching bags suspended from the ceiling by chains. To top it all off, there were two regulation size rings in the center, one in use by two combatants who were sparring, equipment and all. Near the front or the door, there was a desk with an aged man behind it, he almost looked as clichéd as the place he ran did.

"Alexa," he beckoned, knowing English, but his accent was rather lacking when he spoke it, "long time, no see. Here for your normal routine?"

"Actually, Hans," Alexa replied with a smile, "I brought a friend, figured I'd show her the ropes, literally."

"Ah, a very attractive friend indeed," Hans commented at Raven's beauty.

"Please," Raven replied, not becoming mad, seeing he meant it in good spirits, "she's more attractive than I am."

"Both of you are beautiful, but I see Alexa all the time, you are a new face though. Name is Hans, I run this place. Alexa's one of my few regulars, she's been coming since I've opened up basically."

"So this is where you learned to fight, I presume?" Raven questioned, watching the two men still spar, one apparently winning over the other at the moment.

"Kinda. Hans saw potential in me, I guess, and merely…perfected my technique. It's safe to call him my personal trainer at times, though. I really wish I could go somewhere with it, but I just haven't got my shot yet." Alexa began. "Ever since I've been coming here, I've became kinda like a neighborhood hero or something, everyone knows me. The way you fight, especially last night, they will know you soon, too."

"_You_ are the very talented female from last night?" Hans questioned, "most impressive indeed. You are more centered around martial arts, no? Well, Alexa can show you a thing or two then, you might even be able to show her, who knows?"

A few of the other patrons who knew Alexa waved, but also stopped, seeing Raven, and remembering her from the night before.

"Come on, Raven," she beckoned, motioning for her to follow, "we're wasting time, gotta get my time in before tonight."

"Whatever you say." Raven replied following, watching her go into the female's dressing room, but stopping outside, as if she would wait on her.

"Get your ass in here, girl," Alexa joked, motioning for her to come.

"I don't have anything to train in," Raven informed, reluctantly going into the dressing room with her.

"I have an extra set; besides, you and me are about the same size, well, you being a few inches taller that is." Alexa reasoned, "I've got everything you need right here." She added, patting the large duffle bag.

Needless to say, about fifteen minutes later, Alexa emerged from the dressing room, wearing a black pair of spandex shorts as well as matching sports bra. She also wore a pair of black mid-top boots. She waited for Raven, adjusting her handwrapping a little.

"Come on, Rae," she beckoned, "I know it doesn't take that long to get ready, just stop being shy and get out here."

She succumbed, seeing it was indeed all in good fun, and nothing but beneficial help could come from it. Raven walked out as well, still feeling different about her dressing. It was the same as Alexa's but in a dark blue, and the boots were laced all the way up to her knees almost, and really shiny.

"Well," Alexa questioned, "how do you feel?"

"Different," Raven commented, not used to wearing clothing like she was, "but it is a good different, very comfortable, supportive, as well as a huge range of motion."

"That's the point," she commented, pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail. "Well, for starters, do you know what boxing is?"

"Yes, I do," Raven truthfully replied, "it's a contest of strength, skill, stamina, and courage to best your opponent in the ring, and hopefully dropping them before they drop you."

"Pretty much," Alexa answered, "but there's more to it. You see, there's nearly an entire science behind boxing, I mean, that's why it's referred to as the "Sweet Science". I understand that you are a very skilled fighter and martial artist, but boxing's different. No open-handed crap or feet, just fists, and heart. I do this almost everyday, seeing how I use my teachings in the pit. In any case, have you ever actually boxed before?"

"Well, no," She stated, "I have fought before, but not boxed."

"So you probably have no idea on a stance or how to punch?" Deduced Alexa, still watching Raven looked around her person, still trying to become used to what she was wearing.

She shook her head, signaling a "no".

"Let's start there then," Alexa began, looking over at Hans, "Hans, gloves please."

"No problem, Alexa, anything for you, my dear, you know I love you," he replied, bringing two pairs of dark blue gloves by the laces with him.

"I know, Hans," she replied with a laugh, "help her get hers on, ok?"

He nodded with a smile, seeing that several of his teeth were missing.

"I assume you were a fighter back in the day?" Raven queried as he laced up one of her gloves, tying it tight, and beginning to work on the other at remarkable speed.

"Sure was, my dear," he replied, "win some, lose some. I've got some reminders as you can tell."

"Charming," Raven drolly replied, not that she didn't like him, but that she was willing engaging in something that had the potential to cause that to her.

"Hans, be sure to get the headgear too, I have some mouth pieces," Alexa interrupted, motioning for him to go fetch them.

"Yes, ma'am," he obeyed in a joking manner, even saluting her.

"Well, I'm no teacher, but I'll show you the basics and go from there," Alexa stated, getting Raven's attention as she fiddled with her gloved hands, pushing them together as she got a feel for them.

"Ok," She sheepishly replied, still messing with the gloves, "these feel rather weird…confining."

"You'll get used to it," Alexa promised, "now are you left or right handed?"

"Right," Raven informed, holding it up.

"Ok, this is what you need to do to set up the basic orthodox or right-handed stance," Alexa began, bringing her fists up, shuffling her feet out to shoulder width. "Keep your right hand by your face to protect it, and your left, which is your off hand, in front of you so you can use it to lead off and set up for a more devastating blow. Make sure your feet are about shoulder length apart, and depending on how you want to fight depends on how you position them."

Raven followed suit, but didn't understand what she meant about the feet.

"What do you mean by positioning my feet? I know it has something to do with your style, as it does in martial arts, but how does it apply here?" She questioned, still remaining in stance.

"If you want to be a speed boxer," Alexa explained, motioning with her hands, "stay on the balls of your feet, heels off the ground, you'll be ready to dance around your opponent like nothing, and be able to stick them all day fast as lightning. I happen to fight like that, but if you want to have just unimaginable, devastating hitting power, keep em' planted, and set up for haymakers all fight long. Both styles have strengths and weakness, even using a combination of both by alternating helps a lot, depending on the situation. Speed fighters don't possess as much power behind their hits, and power fighters lack speed, not to mention both will run out of steam if they overuse their abilities. There are easy ways around these though. Speed fighters can't go fast if you take their wheels out from underneath of em', attack the body and slow them down. As for the power fighters, which would probably represent a majority of the remaining fighters in the tournament at the pit, just dance around them, like you did with Evanna, let them wear themselves out, and finish them off with ease."

"Very helpful so far," Raven commented, nodding at each thing that Alexa counted off.

"Enough talk," Alexa replied, "time to move on to your basic punches. Follow me to the heavy bag."

Raven obeyed, finding her a rather good teacher indeed, but was still prone to using martial arts that just her fists.

"I'm going to say its safe to assume that you know what a heavy bag is and what its for, not to mention what it represents, right?" Alexa presumed, tapping it with her glove, getting a deep thud each time she did so.

"Yes, Alexa, I'm new to this, I'm not stupid," Raven replied with a smile.

"Ok, ok, but some guys come in here and I have to teach them everything, I mean everything, so consider yourself lucky," she continued, "for starters, you need to make friends with the jab. The jab is usually just a simple straight punch from your off-hand, your left in this instance. Though not as damaging as other blows, this sets up the harder stuff for up top or down below. It can also play hell with someone's rhythm, if you're good with it, you set the pace, not them. Don't over exert yourself, just snap it out there quick."

She motioned to the bag, then with lightning-fast reflexes, she struck it with her jab, the bag barely moving as it made the soft thud as it did before.

"With the jab, you can add a straight from your good hand, and use the ole' 1-2."

Alexa did the same punch on the bag again, except another was right behind it, hitting even harder in the same place.

"Be careful not to script yourself and use the same stuff over and over again, that will turn bad for you quick and in a hurry. Mix it up, keep your opponent guessing. The next types of punches, which can turn a bout in a heartbeat if you land a few good ones are the crosses and hooks. They are basically the same thing, but the hook takes an even wider arc of motion, adding more power, but slowing the punch down considerably. These can be a savior as I said, or a burden. Since they are a lot slower, and usually easier to block when compared to a jab or straight, your opponent will either block em' or make you keep missing so you wear yourself out. Only throw stuff like that when you know it will land clean."

Alexa squared up with the bag again, then demonstrated the punches she just described all in the same combination, but slowing it down for Raven to see how they were thrown and how they connected good. Raven also noticed how much more the bag flexed from the destructive blows than from the jab or straight.

"And last but not least," Alexa began again; turning back to face Raven from the bag as it swung freely, "is my favorite, the uppercut. If you are looking to lay your opponent out, break up a rhythm, or just trying to get past a good defense, this punch is extremely effective. The name basically describes it, merely turn you the back of your fist away from you, and bring it up in a single motion. A good one would make your knuckles just connect with the chin. This has a big drawback though; it leaves you wide open for a devastating counter, so if you use it, make sure it's good, because if it's dodged or blocked, you better either cover up quick or prepare for a rattling blow."

Once more, the mentor of the moment sized up with the training device, taking aim on the same spot. Her slower blow connected, even causing the chain to slack as the bag itself was lifted up with the energy of the punch, its own weight snapping the chain taught again.

"That's about it, all the basic punches. The trick is learning how to string these together into combinations, as well as choosing your targets wisely. Work both the head and body, chip away at em'. Be sure to use both hands too, nothing I hate worse than watching a fighter keep using the same hand." Alexa explained, stepping away from the bag, stretching a little like both of them had done right before. "Listen, as I said, you are a martial artist, and that is awesome, you can do some stuff I've never seen before, and you possess superb agility and speed, but even for you, not to be offensive or anything, but you are lacking in the strength department when you compare the two. There's a difference between hitting and hitting hard. Some opponents can take a beating, but if you have that extra power behind all your shots, you'll put them down for good. Boxing, in my opinion, will only benefit you, not only will you gain that extra body strength, but you'll also learn how to straight brawl if you have to, especially when there's nothing else left for you to do. If anything, you could look back on it as a fallback choice in a fight, seeing how your abilities are, well, amazing."

"I understand what you are saying, and it's true," Raven replied, stretching as well, "I could use the extra…oomph behind some of my strikes without throwing something out. Not to mention taking my mind off other things. Why are you helping me like this?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I don't know really, bonding maybe?" Alexa answered. "If you don't want to do this, that's fine, I just thought we could do something to…hang out or something."

"I want to, don't get me wrong, it's nothing but beneficial, and I do see what you're getting at, spending some time together to get to know one another, even sharing in each other's activities."

"That's what friends do last time I checked," joked Alexa, standing up from her position she just finished stretching in. "Before I can get you working on other things, I need to see if you've got what I've taught you down, ok?"

Raven nodded.

"Well," she ushered, motioning to the bag she had pummeled earlier, "step up to the bag and show me what you got."

"Oh," Raven replied, feeling slightly embarrassed, approaching the leather bag that swayed in front of her.

"I'm not going to tell you what to throw, you know, give you some leeway, so just show me what you learned, show me what you _want_ to throw, and we might be able to develop a style pretty quickly." Alexa instructed, motioning for Raven to put up her fists and prepare.

Raven obeyed as she nodded, locking her sights in on the training device. As she had watched, she lashed out with a jab, snapping it just as fast as Alexa did, and retracting all the same. She did it again, the followed up with a right straight. Next, she struck with the same thing, but added yet another blow to the end, stringing together a beautiful three-shot combo that ended with a crushing left hook. Alexa watched contently, letting Raven find her zone as she concentrated, nodding at the completion of each combination. Feeling it come to her as if it was almost natural, Raven struck again with what she used before, but going the extra mile, adding a devastating body blow from her right hand, then finishing strong with a final uppercut from her left hand that would have easily taken an opponent off their feet, the bag flexing violently under the stress.

"Easy, killer," Alexa commented with a laugh, "that was good, damn good I might add. You're a natural. I guess any kind of fighter is just that, a fighter. For a first timer, you worked that bag pretty good, so how you feelin'?"

"Actually," Raven replied, turning back to face her, "I feel…centered, kinda relaxed, like after I meditate or something, it's odd, but the feeling is there. I'm focused, nothing outside of what I'm concentrating on is bothering me."

"Perfect," Alexa added, "that is what I call "The Zone". When your in The Zone, nothing will get in your way, you are an unstoppable force, and with extreme focus and precision, you will defeat…no, destroy your opposition. If meditation really feels like The Zone, Rae, I'm gonna have to try it myself."

"I'd be more than happy to show you," Raven replied, "so what else is there to do?"

"Now that you got the basics pretty much down," she began, circling her, "it's time to see how you use it in a real situation."

"Excuse me?" Raven managed, feeling as if she knew what she was getting at.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." Alexa corrected, smiling, "After seeing the show you just gave me, you are more than ready to spar."

"Spar? As in practice? With you?" Raven continued drawing out the conversation.

"Let me see, ah, yes, yes, oh, and yes," she played, turning to the old man that was sitting at the desk once more. "Hans, get over here."

He did so, waddling over in his aged state.

"Me and Raven are going to spar for a few rounds, I need you to…officiate," she informed, getting a nod of compliance.

Hans turned to Raven, handing her an awkward looking device.

"You may need this, my dear," he gestured, holding it out.

"What is it?" Raven questioned, eyeballing it.

"It's called headgear," Alexa informed, sliding the dark blue padded device over her head while Hans had turned and tightened the chin strap, "it protects your face to a considerable degree, especially when you're just practicing. Now, stop being a baby and let Hans put it on you."

Raven shrugged, just wanting to know what the device was, and did so, leaning down so the old man wouldn't have to over exert himself as he strapped it to Raven's head, being sure that he was gentle about it. She immediately noticed that the headgear restricted her vision greatly, but only left what she needed to see in view, so it was more of a help by blocking out distraction than hindering her vision. Alexa motioned for her to follow as they made their rather short trip to the open ring, the sparring between the two males that Raven noticed before had stopped upon Alexa entering through the ropes, shuffling around as if she was warming up. She saw that Raven was climbing up, but was rather reluctant.

"I promise I'll take it easy," she informed with a smile, "make sure Hans gives you your mouthpiece, might come in handy."

"I'm still having second thoughts about this, Alexa," Raven honestly replied, "I mean, this is your thing, I know nothing about it."

She rested against her corner as she watched Raven enter the same way.

"Look," she honestly began, "I wouldn't even dream of asking you to spar with me if I didn't think you were capable, ok? I see a lot of potential, and I want to get it out of you. I'll be sure to pull most of my punches so I don't hurt you, which I doubt I could do anyway, but trust me. Also, don't be afraid to hit me, Rae, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Raven merely smiled as she was across the ring for Alexa, standing in what was to be her corner, Hans standing outside the ropes. He tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Here, put this in your mouth," he informed, holding out what looked like white piece of molded plastic with soft rubber where the teeth were to be.

Raven, even with her gloved hands, took the mouthpiece from him, and stuck in her mouth, basically shoving it in, finding it to be a rather tight fit, and assumed that was how it was supposed to be. As she did so, Alexa did the same, having a lot more ease seeing how she had much more experience than Raven possessed.

"Alright, ladies," Hans informed, hopping down from Raven's corner, "I want a good, clean fig-"

"Knock it off, Hans," Alexa managed with her mouthpiece in, "5 rounds, regulation, okay?"

He merely smiled as he sat down at a table, taking hold of a cord, and yanking thrice, a bell crisply ringing each time. Upon the sounding of the bell, Alexa brought her hands up as she maneuvered out of her corner, remembering to go easy on Raven, while she did the same. The duo circled one another in the center of the ring, Raven taking steps forward while Alexa backpedaled in their circle. Neither of them knew of the crowd of the other boxers that were using the gym had been drawn one by one to the ring, knowing that if Alexa was sparring with someone, it was going to be good.

"Come on, Rae," Alexa motioned, the guard in her mouth making it nearly illegible "don't be afraid to hit me."

Raven said nothing, attempting to focus, knowing that by the display of ability she demonstrated against Evanna in her protection, she knew that if she made a mistake, it was going to cost her. After finally making the decision, Raven mustered up enough courage in an attempt to go inside. Alexa stepped back as any smart fighter would, and snapped out a quick jab, catching Raven off-guard, and connecting crisply with her head.

"Wow," Raven thought, still watching Alexa, "that actually…didn't hurt, I thought it would, even with this headgear crap or whatever it is, but I think I can do this."

Upon her new realization and loss of fear, Raven went in again, and Alexa attempted the same punch, but Raven dodged it, and countered with a right cross of her own. Alexa backed away from Raven for the moment while they still circled.

"Not bad, not bad," Alexa complimented, "see, you're catching on, I may have to start trying soon."

Raven hoped not, but she continued anyway, nodding at her statement before she went on the offensive again. Much to her surprise though, Alexa prepared, and caught her over-aggressive opponent with another jab, but it was followed by a straight right, and then digging left hook to the body. Raven attempted to cover herself up, and finding out her prediction was true; don't get lazy, or she will hurt you. Before taking another destructive blow, Raven got away, and was prepared for Alexa to go on the offensive. Sure enough, she did, popping the jab out, but it was easily blocked, Raven seizing the newly-made opportunity by connecting cleanly with a right and left hook, Alexa visibly affected by the brutal shots. Before Raven could even come up with another strategy, Alexa came in again, and got her revenge in a sense, setting up for a wicked four-punch combo that ended in a right uppercut that caused Raven to stagger backwards, dazed. She regained control just as Alexa appeared to be coming in to finish her off, but surprised her greatly, planting her feet as she countered with a right hook to the body, almost as she walked into it, causing that much more damage. Raven knew it connected well when she felt her glove touch it, and the expression in Alexa's eyes as well. In her opportune moment, she continued to go on the offensive, adding a left cross to the head, followed by a right straight, and ended in a vicious left uppercut to the body, Alexa's breath being audibly forced from her lungs. Seeing she was doing good, Raven continued, but her over-eagerness costed her greatly as Alexa was ready for it, blocking Raven's first shot, and firing back with one of her own, connecting hard, Raven's entire body feeling the shock from the blow. Stunned, Alexa continued her onslaught, punch after punch in quick succession, some landing, some being blocked, but Raven was unable to counter with anything. Just as she felt herself being overwhelmed, through all the chaos, Raven heard the bell ring again, and Alexa just stopped, smiling, holding out her gloves for Raven to tap.

"Awesome," she commented, "keep it up; you're actually making me try."

Raven smiled, showing her mouthpiece, walking back to her corner, sitting in the stool that one of the local trainers placed for her to sit on. Hans made his short walk over to her corner, before she could say anything; another one of the trainers threw ice cold water from a sponge on Raven's body, which was becoming saturated with sweat, so it caused a rather unpleasant feeling.

"What the hell are you doing?" She ordered, slightly miffed.

"His job," Hans replied, "they are getting you ready for the next round.

Before she could say anything, the one that sat the stool down put his hand in her mouth and pulled out her mouthpiece.

"I hope you washed your hands," Raven commented, the other holding up water for her to swish around.

"They know what they are doing, my dear," Hans laughed, "on a serious note though, you are doing rather well, Alexa is actually trying now, so be careful, she feels as if you are capable of fighting with her at her peak. Word of advice: Let her punch first, make her miss, just keep bobbing and weaving, and counter with something. Alexa sometimes forgets to cover up after she throws, take advantage of it, ok?"

She nodded, spitting the water out, and was surprised to see that it wasn't clear, but it had a pink tint to it, as if she had brushed her teeth too hard or something. Raven didn't don on it too long, as the mouth piece was forced back in her mouth, and the stool taken out from underneath of her as she stood up, and moments later, the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the 2nd round. Just as they did before, they exited their corners, meeting one another near the center of the ring once more, Raven more willing to take Alexa head on. She remembered Hans' advice, and waited for Alexa to throw first, which she did. Using her superb speed, she dodged with ease, and countered with a 1-2 combo of her own. Alexa went on the attack again; ferocity in her eyes once more, seeing Raven was showing she was a worthy adversary, and knew she could take it. Yet, once more, Raven used her brain, and let her fists do her talking, catching Alexa off guard yet again, delivering a right cross to the head, but her follow-up uppercut was blocked, and Alexa struck back with her own powerful shot, throwing Raven out of her rhythm, and finding out she had a problem; she was against the ropes, unable to get away. Raven covered up as good as she possibly could, but the flurry of blows that came in from the opportunity she gave Alexa began to overtake her, powerful headshots followed by body blows that disoriented her to a severe degree.

"Get off the ropes!" Hans yelled, watching Raven take punch after punch. "Tie her up, do something!"

Raven heard him, but was still at a loss of what to do. Her reaction took initiative, and she wrapped her arms around Alexa, tying up hers so she couldn't continue her onslaught.

"Nice clinch," commented Alexa, unable to break free of it, but feeling how hard she was squeezing, "are you ok?"

Raven nodded her head, breathing as hard as she was before.

"Alright, if you want me to take it easy, just let me know, ok?" Alexa continued, concerned for Raven, but she only shook her head. "If you say so. I'm going to back up to the center of the ring, ok?"

Raven released her slowly, and Alexa held up her hands just to show she was true to her word.

"You ready?" Alexa questioned, lowering her hands into her stance again as Raven nodded.

Making sure that she was, Raven maneuvered her way away from the ropes, hoping to not relive the nightmare of the recent pummeling she just received. Alexa began to go on the offensive again, attempting to catch Raven on the move, but in reality, Raven had set up a trap, and Alexa walked right into it. Just as she threw what would have been a devastating hook, Raven dodged, planted her feet flat on the canvas, and fired back with a haymaker of a punch, connecting cleanly with a right hook of her own to her head, causing Alexa's head to travel with the force, dazing her. In that moment, Raven stepped forward and turned the tide of the round, following up with another clean hook to the body, and ended with a solid uppercut to the head, Alexa clearly in trouble at the moment. Just as Raven was about to throw another solid combo, the bell rang. No sooner than it did, Raven's arms fell to her sides, tired, and the pain from the blows she received beginning to set in. She sat down in her corner as she did before, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the corner, feeling the icy water hit her hot skin, something to take her mind off of the pain. Raven spat the mouthpiece out to breath deep, the corner guy there to catch it.

"You got a little sloppy in there," Hans commented on Raven's performance, "Alexa's mean as a snake, she'll hurt ya if you don't watch out. Still, you're doing a damn fine job. I'll tell you this though, that last combo you put on her hurt her bad, she was saved by the bell and she knew it. Keep on her, don't give her a chance to throw anything, but remember to protect yourself as well."

Since it was just sparring, Hans decided to give both of these excellent combatants a little extra time, and he wished to see how Alexa was doing. She was receiving the same treatment as Raven was in her corner, and felt the same.

"So," Hans began, "what do you think?"

"She…can fight," she managed, heaving for breath, "she nearly put me on my ass with that last punch, I felt it throughout my whole body."

"I hate to admit it, but you are getting awfully ballsy in there, you underestimated her," Hans cautioned, "this friend of yours is no pushover, so cover up better, both of you are putting on a show, everyone's watching, so finish strong, alright?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to receive her mouthpiece once more. Alexa stood up, tapping her gloves together, ready to go, waiting for Hans to ring the bell and start the 3rd round. Raven was already up, but before Hans rang the bell again, the numerous spectators around the ring, who were already astonished by what they were witnessing, began chanting:

"Rabe, Rabe, Rabe…"

"They are chanting my name," Raven quickly noticed, translating it. "They…like me, they want me to win. If they are in my corner, I might as well show for it."

As if they were just beginning, Raven had managed to find a reservoir of energy, entering her speed styled stance. As it had done before, the bell sounded, and both fighters quickly burst from their corners, meeting each other in the center. Raven was the first to throw, landing a solid shot, Alexa sending one of her own. It was only a mere matter of moments that the third round of their sparring session turned into a slugfest, any time Raven would land a punch, Alexa would come back with something just as hard, the spectators seeming to cringe at every blow dealt, no matter who received it. Even though Raven was taking severe punishment, she knew that Alexa was in the same situation, and wasn't going to stop until she couldn't take any more, or Alexa felt the same. Needless to say, Raven finally stopped the madness that took place, shifting her feet, and digging the most vicious blow she had thrown yet into Alexa's body, causing her to be lifted off of the canvas with it, even spitting her mouthpiece out from the wind forced from her body. She crashed down hard, landing on her behind, but remained sitting. Hans stood up out of sheer amazement, while the spectators were clamoring with excitement. Raven backed off, visibly hurt and tired, exhausted beyond no other.

"1…2…3…4," Hans began to count off, Alexa still sitting there, breathing deeply, finding her mouthpiece, "5…6…7…8..."

She staggered to her feet, standing upright, putting her mouthpiece back in, shaking her head. She raised her fists, ready to continue again, but the bell sounded, and she reluctantly returned to her corner. Raven could barely contain herself, very proud of that round, it even showed in her eyes.

"D-did what I think just happen, happened?" She questioned after her mouthpiece came out, the white of it clearly tainted with a thin layer of blood from her recent round. Hans had already managed to make to her corner.

"Wow, just, wow," he managed, "how the…how did you do that? I mean, there's no way to describe it. Even after taking all those shots, you came back and…destroyed her."

"Oh, wait a second," Raven wearily replied, then grimacing, "yup, there it is, here comes the pain."

"I should have figured an adrenaline rush," Hans commented, "listen, just keep it up, you're doing awesome. You're almost done."

Raven acknowledged, still heaving for breath as hard as she had done yet, sweat literally pouring off of her body.

Hans repeated his act he had done before, approaching Alexa's corner, seeing her cringing in pain.

"Let me see," he stated, getting up to look where she took the blow that dropped her. "It's already bruising. I think she cracked one of your ribs with that one."

"That…shit hurts," she managed, visibly in pain. "Unless I can pull something…out of my ass, she's got it won."

"You better stand up and start looking then," Hans replied, attempting to take her mind off the pain.

It worked to a degree, seeing a smile attempting to break free of the grimace on her face.

"Protect that side of yours, if not, she'll keep working it. She's got a hell of a rhythm going for her, you need to break it, do anything, just get her out of that rhythm and see if you can't do something."

She nodded in understanding, spitting a mouthful of crimson-colored water into a pail before accepting her mouthpiece again.

Hans exited the ring, shaking his head slightly.

"Sad thing is," he said to himself, "Alexa's giving it all she has and her friend's holding back like she told her to. I'd hate to see what she'd do in a sanctioned fight."

He took his seat once more, and doing his job as the "official" in a sense, starting the next round. They left their corners again, but fatigue was clearly showing. Raven knew that Alexa was giving all that she had, and wanted it that way, not to make any exceptions for her. Yet, she obeyed, seeing that it wasn't a match that would be counted for anything, she was still holding back, and even in doing so, Raven was still delivering the most damaging blows without over exerting herself. She knew she couldn't take another round like that last one, and Alexa clearly couldn't, so it was time to start fighting smarter. Even though both of them were tired, they still continued. The duo circled once more in the ring as they did quite often, trying to find openings.

"I…don't care how this ends," Alexa commented, breathing hard, "either way…you're a hell of a fighter, and you took my advice, I told you I was a big girl, I can handle it."

Raven let out a huff in an attempt of a laugh at Alexa's statement. Even after all the punishment they had dealt one another, Alexa extended her gloves as she got close enough, Raven tapping them out of pure respect for her, as well as Alexa doing the same. They backed away from one another, brought up their stances, and went at it again. Raven knew that punch that leveled her was no fluke; she felt it as it connected, so she knew that area was already damaged enough to only amplify any other hits that would connect cleanly, increasing her chances of a win in the sparring bout. She brought up the jab, causing Alexa to cover up, and followed through with what would have been another blow to the body, but Alexa smartened up at Raven's intentions, covering it up, and doing what she wanted…leaving Raven open for a massive counter. Alexa finally planted her feet for the first time in the bout, and even drew back farther than she usually did. She followed through in the same timeframe with an absolutely bone-jarring right hook that connected cleanly with Raven's head, in her temple region, but the headgear was there to protect it. The pure power of the haymaker sent Raven stumbling backwards, disoriented, but she remained on her feet. She gave her head a few shakes to see straight again, and prepared to go after Alexa, but she was surprised. Alexa had dropped her guard, and spat her mouthpiece out.

"Damn, are you ok?" She questioned out of concern, tucking her gloves under her arms in order to pull them off.

Confused, Raven stopped, standing erect, hands at her side. She lifted her hand to spit out her own mouthpiece in it.

"I feel fine, why?" Raven replied, not knowing what Alexa was so concerned about.

"Hans," Alexa beckoned, "that's it, get up here, take a look at this."

"Take a look at wha-"Raven managed, then feeling something trickled profusely down the left side of her face. Before she could even think about looking at it, it began to drip onto her body, staining her top. Raven noticed that it was dark red in color. "Oh, I don't think that's good." She added upon the sight of the blood.

Hans led her over to her corner, allowing her to sit down while he crouched down to eye level. He removed her head gear, inspecting whatever it was that was so serious.

"I feel fine, why did we stop?" Raven questioned, looking up in the direction where Hans' hands were on her face.

Alexa was handed a small mirror from one of the spectators, and she held in front of Raven's face.

"Oh, wow," she commented, seeing a gash above her left eye, easily an inch and a half long, blood still flowing from it. "That didn't even hurt, I mean, the punch did, I was all out of it, but I didn't feel that."

"Alexa," Hans began as he began to work on the cut, Raven cringing in pain, "how did you manage to do this? The headgear supposed to prevent stuff like this, yet you managed to still do it."

"I don't know," she replied, "she's gonna be alright, ain't she?"

"You know me," Hans stated, "I know what I'm doing."

"It looks like it needs stitches," Raven commented, still in pain from all the blows dealt during their sparring.

"Nah," Hans gestured, "I've seen worse, besides, with me, I'll have it patched up and it will be fine in a few days, don't worry about it."

"Look, Raven," Alexa began, "I'm really sorry about that."

"Why? I willingly stepped in here knowing what was going to happen, and even after this, I still feel pretty good, and I had a lot of fun. I didn't expect this to happen, but it does, don't worry about it." Raven replied, managing a smile. "You wouldn't happen to have any of that coffee here with you, would you?"

Alexa only smirked as she undid her own headgear, sliding it of her head.

"Alright," Hans commented, placing a series of white strips over the cut, keeping it shut, "it looks like it's sealed up know. I know that both of you do that thing tonight, I suggest you find someway of getting out of it. Both of ya have no reason to fight tonight, you're hurt, and it will only aggravate your injuries that much more into something serious. In any case, that was probably the most intense sparring session I've seen in awhile, both of you were good, damn good I might add."

"Thanks, Hans," Alexa accepted the compliment, "but what about Raven, I mean, this was her first time…ever."

"Then, Raven is it? Then Raven is a very dangerous person, she keeps up with this if she wants, she could do something amazing with it." Hans informed. "Well, come on you two; time to let someone else use the ring."

They obeyed, following him through the ropes. Hans had taken off Raven's equipment for her, so she was no longer restricted. Alexa put her arm around Raven's shoulders, getting her attention. She looked down to find an extended hand.

"I don't care what anyone says, Rae," she informed, "but that was probably the hardest I ever fought anyone, and if I didn't get lucky the way I did, you would have put me down for good, I promise you that."

She accepted it, shaking gently.

"Well, thanks, but you truly were the better fighter, I mean, experience always beats beginner's luck," Raven pointed out, "and I only did because I was incorporating my martial arts skills I've learned with what you taught me."

They stopped near a bench that was used to watch matches like the one that just took place.

"Hey, could you wait here a sec?" Alexa questioned, getting a nod of agreement from Raven, "I gotta ask Hans something and I'll be right back, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Raven replied, wearily leaning back against the bench as she sat down.

No sooner than she did, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she looked up, finding a male, but he wasn't a man, but a mere boy, 13 at the most for that matter. He meekly smiled, handing Raven a towel.

"That was very good," he stated in his fluent language, "no one around here can stand toe-to-toe with Alexa like that, or knock her down for that matter."

"Uhh…thanks," Raven replied in her second language, accepting the towel as she wiped her face, making sure to not open her cut back up.

"I think you would have won if that didn't happen," he pointed out, "how long have you been boxing?"

"Me? Today's the first day," Raven truthfully answered, getting dropped jaw of surprise from the little boy.

He walked away out of astonishment, while Alexa returned.

"Come on," she motioned, "time to hit the showers and call it a day."

"A shower sounds rather nice right now," Raven replied, feeling beaten, fatigued, and worst of all, sweaty.

She more than happily followed Alexa back into the dressing room. Raven was surprised just as Alexa had begun undressing no sooner than they entered, yet Raven was more self-conscious about it. Luckily, seeing how she was still shy around her newly-made friend, the showers were separated into individual stalls. Alexa was already drenching herself with water from the showerhead well before Raven had even entered her stall.

"Word of advice," Alexa stated, getting her attention, "turn it on has hot as you can stand, relaxes the muscles, you won't be _as_ sore afterwards."

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven laughed, taking heed to her advice seeing that she had been right about everything up until that point, so she saw no reason to not believe her now. She slowly turned the water on, allowing it to hit her exhausted body, and the heat did seem to take away some of the pain.

"I noticed something about you," Alexa commented out of nowhere, "you are...different, but I mean it in a good way. I'd never expect someone like you to do the things you do, you know what I mean?"

"That's what I like about...well, me," Raven replied, looking over at Alexa, "I'm unique, I'm not another statistic. I hate it when someone tries to profile me."

"You mean someone calling you a Goth and stuff like that?" Alexa pondered.

"Exactly, I'm far from Goth, I'm dark, mysterious, but not Goth." Raven informed, "but stupidity is high amongst the masses, especially those who don't understand me, so it happens. You know what though? They can go to hell for all I care."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Alexa replied with a chuckle, turning off the water, reaching for her towel.

"I should say the same thing about you though," Raven commented as she followed suit as Alexa had done, drying off. "You look like just any normal girl, but your tough, out-spoken, and know more than one way to beat someone's ass, and I mean that."

She looked up after pulling up her blue jeans, a smirk on her face.

"That's because I'm just like you, I don't want to be just another number. Most of it just kinda came naturally though." Alexa admitted, reaching for the T-shirt she wore in.

Raven merely cracked a smile, even though it hurt to do so, as with the rest of her body, she was sore beyond no other. After finishing getting dressed, they exited the dressing room, seeing Hans was back at his desk again, and reading the magazine he was looking at. He looked up, noticing the duo.

"Ah, Raven," he beckoned, "could I have a word with you?"

She looked at Alexa, only getting a gesture of shrugged shoulders. Raven did the same, approaching him.

"I'd like to speak with you in private in my office. Is that okay with you?" Hans informed, motioning for her to follow him up a flight of stairs.

"Uh...sure," Raven replied, seeing she was in no immediate danger, and if anything did come up, she was more than capable of handling it.

The stairs led to a lone door, apparently his office, seeing that the stairs didn't go anywhere else. Needless to say, he walked through it, waiting for Raven to enter before he gently closed it.

"Take a seat," he beckoned as he made his way to his chair behind the desk.

Raven obeyed, taking in the many pictures on the walls, including a small trophy case of sorts behind the desk, containing tournament won awards, as well as what she presumed to be a replica belt of some type from his past career. Hans took his seat, leaning backwards.

"Now," he began, putting his hands together, "after seeing your performance today, I was very impressed. I've never seen anyone move about the ring with such grace, as well as possessing destructive power before, and especially one with your experience, seeing how you started today."

"Thanks?" Raven replied, unable to translate his true intentions of the moment. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Out of all seriousness," he answered, "I want to get you and Alexa out of that pit, it's doing nothing but hurting you, as well as a waste of raw talent. Alexa told me how you didn't even want to be involved in it, but she did it because she was going through a rough time when she first moved here, and she needed the money bad. Now she has been sucked into something she can't escape, but with your help, both of you can get out, I can feel it."

"I know, but I don't think that's all of what you wanted to tell me, was it?" Raven deduced, leaning back in her chair.

"You are intelligent," Hans chuckled, "you see, I wasn't going to tell you about this, but Alexa wanted me to, she feels as if you are capable of doing it."

"Doing what?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"A promoter contacted me awhile back, wishing to hold a city-wide tournament here. Amateurs only, sanctioned event, all that jazz, gender separated as well." Explained Hans, placing glasses on his face as he picked up the flyer to read it.

"I don't know if she told you or not," Raven replied, "but I don't like using my abilities for personal gain."

"She did, but she also informed me about your current financial situation, as well as your wish to return home." He added, "Listen, not that's any of my business, but you really shouldn't be so closed-minded to things that help you, no matter what."

"It just feels wrong to me, that's all," Raven explained, "I know you want to help and all, but I don't know if I want to do it."

"How does the sound of 10,000 Euros strike you?" Hans informed, pointing to one of the many lines on the flyer.

Raven's eyes widened with extreme surprise.

"H-how much was that again?" She requested, slightly shocked, "That's first place prize, correct?"

"10 large, and yes, you win it all and it's yours," Hans answered, seeing he had managed to snag her interest. "As I said, you aren't ready, nowhere near it in my opinion, but Alexa has managed to convince me otherwise. If you want me to, I'll sign you up."

"When is this thing?" Raven questioned, visibly showing her interest in the matter.

"Not for six months, so you got plenty of time to get ready for it." Hans replied, "which, brings me to my next question, that is if you want to do this."

"Well," Raven began, "it will put an end to my situation in a sense, and I will be able to get home, so yeah, I'll do it."

"Good," Hans smiled, "another great contribution to the sport you have made. Since both you and Alexa are going to need some guidance, you especially, I was wondering if you wished to take me on as your trainer."

"I don't see why not," Raven deduced, "you know what you're doing, and you know just about everything about everything that has to do with boxing, so yeah, I want you to be my trainer."

"You just made an old man happy, my dear," Hans laughed getting up from his chair. "I know you're sick of hearing it, but you've got awesome potential that is just waiting to explode out and unleash itself, and I'm going to coax it along, Alexa will be there to help out as well. Both of you gotta promise me one thing though."

"What's that?" Raven pondered, following him out of his office as they had come in.

"You gotta get the hell out of that pit, and stay out of it for good." He warned, "I don't want either of you wasting any more of your time down there again, ok?"

"I'm more that willing to get out of it, it's Alexa that's going to have the problem, but as you said, I'll help her out if she needs it." Raven reasoned.

"That's my girl," he smirked, the steps ending on the bottom floor once more, Alexa had sat the duffle bag down and was speaking with another person, apparently one of the many spectators that had witnessed the awesome display between her and Raven. She noticed Hans out of the corner of her eye, ending her conversation, and turning to face them.

"Well, Hans," Alexa began, giving him a slight nod, as if it were a little "thank-you" of sorts, "we're gonna get out of here, you know, leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Alright," he laughed, "be careful and take care of yourselves. Young ladies like you shouldn't be wandering around all by yourselves now."

"I think we're more than capable of handling ourselves, Hans," Alexa assured, smiling.

"I know, I'm just kidding," Hans replied with his usual smile, "I will see both of you later."

Alexa nodded, turning to begin walking out the door, Raven in tow. No sooner than the duo exited the gym, Alexa turned to face Raven as they walked.

"So," she began, "what did he have to say that was so important for you to be in private?"

"I know you know, because it was your idea," Raven reasoned with a smile.

"Who...me?" Alexa joked, as if she were devastated by the accusation. "Seriously though, I want to know what _you_ said."

"I told him that I am going to get out of the pit, and he suggested you do the same." Raven began. "He also asked me if I wanted to enter in that amateur tournament, because of your referral, and he wants to be my trainer."

"Wow, that went better than I thought it would," Alexa commented, visibly surprised, "I only asked him if he would talk to you about the tournament, I didn't know he was going to personally train you. That's an honor right there. I was lucky enough to receive his help, so he must see something special in you."

"You really think so?" Raven questioned, finding it hard to believe. "I guess I did...decent today, but you can't judge someone's talent just by a single day's showing."

"Raven," Alexa replied, not believing her ears, "not only did you stand toe-to-toe with me, which is something that hardly anyone in that place will do, but you knocked me on my ass, and that was a first in that place. I'm telling you, you train hard enough for that tournament; you will win it hands-down. Not many fighters posses the speed you have, and you have the power too. With Hans behind you, I'm going to feel sorry for whoever you get matched up against."

"Does that include you?" Raven joked, gently punching her in the arm.

"Seriously? A little, I'm not going to lie. I have to be smart when I'm in the ring with you, I can't say that for just about anyone else I spar with." She replied with a laugh. "Still, I'm sorry about what happened, I got a little carried away, and I saw the opportunity to get my rhythm back in step."

"Why do you keep going on about it?" Raven questioned out of annoyance of sorts. "I told you, shit happens, it's done, it's over with, no big deal. You did what I would have probably done in that situation, and I would probably feel the same way you do right now." She added with a laugh, getting a smirk out of Alexa.

"Alright, alright," Alexa reasoned, "I guess your right, but you know what that means now don't you?"

"What's that?" Raven stated amused.

"You owe me one," she seriously answered, "I'll just have to be on the lookout for it."

"Oh, stop it," Raven replied with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I'll find a way to get you back, maybe not in the ring or anything, but I'll find it."

"Now you're scaring me," Alexa laughed, "come one, let's go."

"Not yet, we have to settle some unfinished business first," Raven informed, pointing farther down the street, in the direction of the pit.

"Unfinished business?" She replied, confused beyond no other.

"You see," Raven explained as they continued to the alley, "there's a part two to my agreement to entering in that tournament, which I've decided is the best for me right now, but in order for me to do it, I need to devote my time to training, you do too, so I promised Hans that we would stop fighting in the pit from now on and forever."

"I know you don't want to, Raven," Alexa confirmed, "but I need to, and it's how I pay for everything. I can't live anywhere if I don't. I tried getting a normal job and it didn't work out, it's the only thing I'm good at."

"Listen to me," Raven added, looking her friend in the eye, "all you're doing is destroying yourself down there, as Hans put it, and it makes sense. You're losing touch with yourself, becoming emotionless. Trust me, after living most of my life like that, you don't want to be that way. I can help, just let me. We can do it, together."

As they neared the door that led to the place, Alexa thought, seeing that Raven was right, and she might be the one that would release the binds that tied her to that cesspool of a place. Raven knocked rather robustly upon the old iron door, the hatch sliding open again.

"We need to talk to your boss," Raven ordered in fluent German, "now."

He opened the door, knowing that it was the new girl, and not to mention Alexa, so he dared not to disagree with them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alexa questioned, starting to have second thoughts as they climbed the stairs to his office.

Raven turned to face Alexa as they stopped outside the door.

"Honestly? I don't know," Raven truthfully answered, "but it's worth a shot."

Alexa silently agreed as Raven pushed the button intercom.

"I'm very busy right now, this better be important," the man ordered.

"Trust me," Raven replied, "it is. We have matters to discuss with you and they cannot wait."

"Oh, its you, ah, well, enter," he answered to Raven's forced request.

The door opened slowly, as always, his face was hidden from view by the darkness.

"What brings my most skilled fighters of all this early, I know you're dedicated, bu-"he began, only to be interrupted.

"Something's came up," Alexa began, "and we can't fight."

"Excuse me?" He replied, confused, "On what grounds do you have that you can't compete?"

"Due to an unfortunate accident," Alexa informed, "both Raven and I cannot continue in the tournament. I possibly have a cracked rib and no one in their sane mind would go out there willingly to continue. Raven's got a gash above her eye that will need stitches if she continues. Look, we aren't perfect, we will get hit, and we don't need to intensify out injuries."

He leaned back, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I see," he reasoned, "how did this come about happening?"

"That doesn't matter," Raven chimed in, "what part of "we want out" do you not understand?"

"The part that it will be a loss of profits to me," the man boldly replied.

"Money? That's what you're worried about?" Raven snapped back, reaching into her pocket, "here, take it, it's all yours."

She slammed the small stack of money she received from him the night before back on the desk, pushing it across the desk to him.

"This is nothing compared to what I could make off of you if you continue fighting," contradicted the man.

"Take it or leave it, but I'm done," Raven ordered, "Disqualify me, do whatever you need to do, but I won't take part in this anymore."

"Suit yourself," the man succumbed, seeing she was becoming visibly angry, "as for you Alexa, why do you wish to drop out of the tournament as well, I mean; you have been around for quite some time, why now?"

"It's just time for me to move on as well," she admitted, "and you can have this too," As Raven did, she placed her earnings on the table as well. "Consider it a termination fee."

"Very well then," the man stated, "since you are adults and make your own choices, then who am I to stop you?"

"Smart choice," Raven quickly commented as she stood up, turning to Alexa, "we're done here."

Alexa followed suit, making her way to the door.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, Alexa," he pleaded, "I really wish that you wouldn't do this, you're making a big mistake."

She stopped, turning to face him, both her and Raven in the doorway.

"Yeah, I am making a bit mistake," she began, "the mistake being that I didn't do this sooner. Good luck with your "business"."

Alexa quickly turned back and followed Raven, slamming the door behind her.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," Raven commented, "last time I tried to leave, his goons pulled guns on me."

"I think he knew it was coming," Alexa answered, "but I still have to find a steady source of income, otherwise I'll be out on the street, and I don't want to do that again."

"You seem pretty resourceful," she replied, "don't worry, we can handle it."

"Rae, don't burden yourself with my problems," Alexa attempted, "it's my life, I can handle it."

"No," Raven protested, "that may be, but I'm not going to leave you out to dry on this one, Alexa. Friends don't leave friends hanging, so I'm going to help out as much as I can as well, besides, I still have a little bit left over when I started my journey home, that will make ends meet for a while."

"Why are you troubling yourself with other people's issues?" Alexa truthfully questioned. "If you wanted, you could up and leave, go wherever you wanted, and forget about me, why are you doing this?"

"I think I've already covered that," smiled Raven, "besides, I'm a superhero remember, I gotta protect the public, especially those in need."

Alexa huffed a laugh of sorts, lightening the mood slightly.

"I'm the one in need right now, aren't I?" Alexa joked, exiting the underground place the same way the came in.

"Exactly, but you can't help those who can't help themselves," Raven quoted, "but you are more than willing to help yourself, so it all works out."

"You know something, Rae?" Alexa replied, "Shut up, you talk too much."

Raven merely smiled, seeing she meant it in good spirits, and knowing that Alexa knew what she was getting at, so she was just dragging it on.

"So," Raven finally spoke up after several minutes of silence between the two of them, the elevator arriving at the top of the shaft, "you still wanting me to show you the art of meditation?"

She opened the door to her apartment, looking back at Raven.

"Sure," Alexa smiled, "nothing but help can come from it, right?"

"That," Raven laughed, "and we won't have to worry about hurting each other again."

"For some reason," Alexa managed through her fit of hilarity, "I figured you were going to say something like that."


	12. Interlude 6

Titan's Tower was bustling with activity early in the morning, something that was rather strange, but the recent events have caused this surge to shockwave through the ranks of Titans, and it still fell on the ears of the Titans of Jump City. Robin was hard at work going through old files, as well as doing computer searches on any leads on the new graduates, not to mention finding Brother Blood. Terra was looking through the library of sorts the team kept on all known villains, trying to learn more about Blood, the H.I.V.E. Academy, and anything else she needed to know for future reference. Cyborg, who was locked up in his room to be left alone, worked away at trying to break down the tech that Decibel possessed so he may have leverage over him if they were to meet again, not to mention looking for ways to upgrade everything he possibly could in his system, no matter how minor it be. Even though she was still exploding with excitement from Robin's proposal, Starfire managed to force herself to concentrate on the matter at hand of these group of villains that were not only singling out titans, but exterminating them. Her and the green changeling known as Beast Boy, who was seriously thinking about changing his name since he had long became a man not only in his eyes, but the eyes of everyone. As per Robin's orders, they were to search out the remains, as well as the last known operation that Blood possessed in hope of finding any kind of evidence to seek him out and hopefully find anything that would point them in the right direction. Yet, as B.B. had predicted, the Academy, Blood's first of many years ago in the center of Jump City. After they managed to destroy it after Cyborg infiltrated the ranks, it was left deserted, the students dispersing, as well as Blood disappearing, and forming his new Academy beneath the ocean off the coast of Jump City. Yet again, the Titans, as well as Bumblebee, the future leader of Titan's East, recovered Cyborg's plans, and helped destroy yet another Academy, and really thought that they managed to put Blood and his psychotic ideologies to rest. They were mistaken. In that ignorance, Blood had managed to not only escape from prison and lay low, but he rebuilt his once mighty school of villainy in the shadows and secrecy of the world, as if it doesn't even exist. The only question that remains is: Where is it?

"Why did Robin send us here again?" B.B. questioned, annoyance dripping in his voice. "This place has been abandoned for what? 4 or 5 years?"

"Friend Robin knows what he speaks of," Starfire complied with her friend, "he would not have us search the premises if he did not think there was a reason to."

"What reason would that be?" He quickly added, still not liking the fact that they were sent to do the worst part of the job.

"Those dreadful students of the H.I.V.E. Academy were sighted returning here by the police of the city," she informed, getting his attention, "though they were unable to find them, this was the last place they were seen. They would not have returned here for nothing."

"I guess your right," Beast Boy managed, something that Starfire rarely did. "What are we looking for again?"

"Anything out of the ordinary, anything that would prove most useful to aid us in their capture and the seeking out of the Brother Blood," Star answered, easily lifting a fallen steel girder, looking beneath it.

"This whole place is out of the ordinary," he quickly quipped, finding it hard to concentrate, seeing that there were nearly an infinite number of things passing through his mind.

Starfire let the girder down slowly, looking back at the changeling.

"Is there something that is troubling you, friend Beast Boy" She requested. "You seem awfully the irritable."

"It's nothing, Star," he replied, hiding his true thoughts.

She approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking over his shoulder.

"I am your friend," she pressed, "you can tell me anything, I will listen and understand."

Beast Boy thought for a moment, studying the floor.

"I-I don't know," B.B. attempted, "it's hard to explain."

"Make your best attempt and I will decipher it," Starfire replied, coming around from behind him to face him, which made things awkward since she was easily a head length taller than he was.

"It's…it's Terra, Star," Beast Boy began, shuffling his feet about.

"Friend Terra is the one that is troubling you?" Starfire added, perplexed. "I thought the two of you were the best of friends, why would she be troubling you?"

"It's not like that," he assured, "I mean since she has came back, things have just been…weird."

"Weird?" Starfire second-questioned. "I am not quite understanding."

"Ever…ever since Raven…passed," he began, finding it hard to form the words, "I've had the strange feeling. I feel like Raven's still out there somewhere, and she's alive. I don't have anyway of proving it, but I can feel it."

"You believe friend Raven still walks amongst the living?" Starfire asked. "I am sorry, friend Beast Boy, but I cannot see how she is still amongst the living."

"That's why it's only a feeling, Star," Beast Boy informed, slightly annoyed at her naïve nature.

"What does this have to do with friend Terra?" She calmly requested.

"Since I feel like Raven's still alive," B.B. answered, "it's becoming difficult for me to be around Terra. I love Raven, her and I share something that I don't think I can find in anyone else, but since Terra's back, she wants things to be the way before all the deception revealed itself, and I can't do that if I want to remain loyal to Raven. From what Cyborg said, I don't have much time to decide, seeing how that's what she is going to pursue and I can't use the excuse of physical difference any longer."

"It does sound like you have quite the problem," Starfire commented while remaining sincere, "have you decided upon a course of action yet?"

"I'll give it time, and there is absolutely no sign that Raven's alive, then I'll grant Terra's request. Come on, Star, I still love her, but I don't want to be lonely, you understand that, don't you?"

"That, I do understand," she consoled, "and you are going about it as professionally as you possibly could, you wish to remain loyal, but you also wish to satisfy the needs of another, so you will only wait it out to see of which will come first. I see no problems in that, friend Beast Boy, you are making the right decision."

"I'm glad someone else thinks that," he commented with a minute smirk.

Starfire grinned, turning back around to continue searching. Beast Boy did the same, overturning large pieces of debris, attempting to find anything of use to find Blood or his students. His eyes were drawn to something lay on the floor, sitting in one of the many patches of light that filtered in from above created by the holes in the rough. B.B. leaned down, picking it up, finding it had heft to it. It was metallic, angular, and had several ports recessed in it for things to plug into it. Unlike everything else, it appeared to be rather new and fresh. He continued to look it over, making sure it wasn't another piece of useless debris that surrounded the area.

"Uhh…Star, I think I found something," he announced, rather surprised with himself.

She turned around, excited, as well as curious.

"That is most wonderful," she commented, "what is it that you have found?"

Starfire drifted through the air over to her companion's position, looking at the device, just as perplexed as he was.

"I honestly don't know," Beast Boy admitted, "maybe Cyborg does. We need to get a hold of someone at the Tower."

Starfire brandished her communicator, flipping it open, ahead of B.B.'s idea.

"Starfire calling Robin," she spoke into the device, holding it as she awaited a reply.

"Robin here," he replied, his image appearing on the screen, "what's up, Star?"

"Beast Boy and I found something interesting, but neither of us can confirm what it is exactly. It is definitely rather recent compared to everything that surrounded it, and it has correlation to the students being sighted only a matter of days ago."

"Well," Robin replied, "that's very good, you and B.B. bring it back here and I'll have Cyborg take a look at it. In the meantime, I'm finishing my research on the H.I.V.E., so see you guys here."

"Ok, Robin," Starfire answered, smiling affectionately at Robin, B.B. shaking his head with a disgusted look, making sure she could not see him or course. She aptly closed her communicator, turning to Beast Boy, who had lost the look on his face just in time.

"Robin requests for us to return to the Tower and allow friend Cyborg to inspect and examine our piece of evidence." Starfire informed, even though he overheard it.

"Lead the way," motioned Beast Boy.

Starfire took the initiative that was offered her, gracefully taking flight, Beast Boy right behind her, morphing into a falcon, and exiting the remnants of the Academy through one of the many holes in the rough, finding themselves above the industrial sector of Jump City, and within sight of the Tower perched on the island in the bay. The two Titans took flight, easily gliding across the sky well above the city below, making travel rather easy. Only in a matter of minutes, they found themselves landing on the island right in front of the door. B.B. punched in his number on the keypad, unlocking the door, one of the few things he managed to remember, yet Star's mind was too feeble to remember such a thing. Needless to say, they made their way through the lower level of the Tower to the elevator, arriving to the central room. Robin was still working away at the computer, files strewn about around him, and didn't even look back. B.B. noticed Terra was walking into the room with a large book in her hands, listening to some kind of music as she flopped down on the couch.

"So," B.B. announced, finally get Robin to turn his head, "where's Cy at?"

"Still in his room trying to find out anything on the tech that one guy had." Robin answered, quickly going back to his work.

"Alright," he commented to himself, turning to face Starfire, "you go do…whatever it is that you do, ok?"

She nodded with a smile, waving, then Beast Boy noticing something.

"Hey," he stopped her, "why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"I do not wish to damage it," Starfire quickly replied, "it is a very nice ring and I wish for it to remain intact, and undamaged so it will be most presentable and precious on our holy day of matrimony."

"Ah, I see," Beast Boy realized, remembering that Starfire liked using her fists a lot, so it would make perfect sense. "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to go give this thing to Cy."

She acknowledged, drifting aimlessly through the air, and landing by Robin. B.B. walked down the hall that led to Cyborg's room, and he could already tell that he was hard at work, hearing all the random metallic clings and clanks, or he could just be frustrated and throwing things, but in any case, he needed to see what Beast Boy had found, and right now. He cautiously approached the door, raising his hand to rap on the door, the many sounds and illegible words ceasing, the door sliding open.

"Yeah, B?" He questioned, the sound of his voice easily revealing that he was frustrated.

"Me an Star found something at the old Academy," he informed, holding it up, "and we need you to take a look at it, it's some kind of techno-gizmo, that's all I know, so here you go."

He placed the angular device in Cyborg's large metallic hand, looking back up at him.

"Cool," Cyborg commented, "well, run along and see if Robin "the great one" needs you to do anything else, I swear, he's been riding my case about finding these guys. Between you and me, I think he's developing that little issue he had with Slade at first with these guys, becoming obsessive, even threatening us again. Just watch out, ok?"

"Come on, Cy," Beast Boy replied, unbelievably, "Robin got over that a long time ago, besides, I'm Beast Boy, I can handle myself."

"Whatever, man," Cyborg commented, closing his door.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, walking back down the hall into the central room, leaping over the back of the couch, taking a seat on it. Terra was still flipping through the pages of the book, but it was more like a three-ring binder with many pages of information in it. She was still listening to her MP3 player, bobbing her head with the beat apparently. Beast Boy leaned over, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he stated after she removed her headphones. "Two questions, what are you looking at and what are you listening to?"

"Well," she began, setting the book aside to where he could see it, "it's your guys' encyclopedia of all your documented villains, including all known information and timeline of activity. Robin told me to study all the ones I have never seen or heard of, which includes Brother Blood. As for the music, when are you going to learn that I don't listen to anything but rock."

"Figures," Beast Boy commented with a laugh, "so, what's your take on Blood, or have you read about him yet?"

"Do I have to answer that, seriously?" Terra replied, "the man's a basket case, not to mention what he willingly done to his own body. I know fighting villains is dangerous and all, but is it _really_ safe to be seeking this guy out, I mean, he sounds…insane, and I mean as insane as you possibly could get."

"That about hits the nail on the head," he added, "listen, he's not _as_ bad as you think. Yeah, he's dangerous, but so are all our other enemies. Don't let it get to you, Cyborg did and he turned into Robin with his Slade fixation."

"So Cyborg was obsessed with brining down Blood?" Terra questioned, seeing that there wasn't anything about that mentioned anywhere in the book.

"You have no idea," Beast Boy answered, "it was pretty bad, but I think he's managed to get over it much like Robin got over his. Just don't bring it up around him, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Terra reasoned, "just to let you know, Cy's gonna start the growth hormone treatments tomorrow." She added, changing the subject.

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy managed, "that's…good."

"You know I decided to do it for you, don't you?" Terra informed in a lowered voice.

"What? Why me?" He stammered, hiding the shock of Terra's information.

"I saw it in your eyes," Terra admitted, "as if you were begging I would. Besides, I don't doubt that Cy has already told you this."

Beast Boy let out a huff of a laugh, trying to hide it, even though he knew it to be the truth.

"That was your own personal choice, we did you do it for me?" He finally managed, seeing it was futile to avoid.

"I want things to go back to the way they were before, Beast Boy," she admitted, looking at the floor, "before…before the deception."

B.B.'s eyes widened with surprise, seeing that she had her heart dead-set on this.

"Look, Terra," he began, "I'm not going to lie, I do like you, I still and always have, but it's just really tough right now for me, and, well, you."

"It is only a matter of time," Terra informed, placing her hand on top of his, "before we can truly be together, Beast Boy."

"It's not that," B.B. stated, "look, I know you've heard it from the others, and probably suspected it, but Raven and I were…together, or found out that we each felt about each other, and ever since she…died, things have been difficult. Not only that, I…feel like she's alive, I don't have any proof, but I can feel it, call it an instinct, but it's there."

"So you did love Raven?" Terra deduced, slightly hurt, not that he did, but how he tried to hide it at first.

"No, I still do," Beast Boy corrected, "until I have solid proof that she is truly gone, then and only then I will be able to move on. I don't want to betray her."

"Beast Boy," Terra attempted, being sincere, "If Raven was alive, she would have already came home, it's been what? 5 months or so? Even though I've only been around for a few weeks, I can tell that she isn't coming home. I don't say that to hurt your feelings, Beast Boy, but face it, the cold truth is that Raven's gone and you're in denial.

Devastated, Beast Boy kept his composure, part of him ignited in blind fury, but the controlling half knew that Terra was right, and he was only trying to keep his feelings from being hurt anymore than they already were.

"I-I just need some time to think, ok?" Beast Boy requested, looking her in the eye. "Once I've made my decision, I'll let you know."

"That's…fine," Terra managed, feeling slightly heart-broken, as well as angry at Raven, even in her death, or thought to be death, she has managed to take away the only person she has ever loved. Yet, she knew that he would eventually come around, once he finally realized the truth.

He meekly smiled, removing himself from the couch, approaching Robin and Starfire. He was still working away, while Star had managed to find a mere pen to occupy herself with by playing with it.

"So," B.B. began, getting Robin's attention, "any luck?"

"Not much," Robin admitted, leaning back while he rubbed his eyes, even through his mask, "Since Blood escaped prison, which wasn't long after…after Raven left, he's been a ghost in the shadows, no one knows anything, and we can't find him. You did give that thing you found to Cyborg, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was the first thing I did when me and Star got back," Beast Boy informed.

"Good, hopefully he can break this case wide open for us and stop those rampaging students before they claim another Titan. To think, that's what they were sent to do to us; kill us. The mere thought is just disturbing."

"Robin, man, you need to take a break, you've been at it all day, besides, we can't learn anything else until Cy tells us what that thing is and maybe that's the key to finding Blood." Beast Boy urged, noticing his friend was fatigued from looking at the computer, as well as reading files since the crack of dawn.

"For once," he laughed slightly, "you're right. I'll be in my room if you need me."

No sooner than he lifted himself up from his chair, 001 came through the doors at the other end of the room, carrying a large box up from the basement, full of evidence they had managed to collect on Blood.

"I presume your searching is producing results?" He queried, walking right up to Robin, setting the box down.

"Not yet," Robin informed, "you wouldn't want to do me a favor, would you?"

"Of course not," 001 replied, "I'm here to assist you and your team, how may I be of assistance?"

"Plug yourself into the computer and scan through all the evidence, well, anything that has to do with Brother Blood, you find anything interesting or out of the ordinary, anything that could be a clue as to his current whereabouts, save it, and let me know when your done, can you do that?" Robin instructed, pointing to the retractable cord that Cyborg installed for him to perform such tasks.

"Why, of course, no problem at all," the robot obeyed, "I will do as you have instructed."

Robin nodded, walking away from his station, Starfire in tow. No sooner than he did, the robot sat down, inserting the retractable cable into one of the many slots on the computer, and remained motionless, allowing his own processor to perform the functions rather than manually imputing the information.

"You know something?" Beast Boy questioned the machine, resting his hand on its cold shoulder, literally. "You actually make a decent…friend, well, for a toaster anyways."

"This…toaster," it replied, "is capable of more than you think, and if I remember correctly, who "owned" who on the Gamestation?"

"So," Beast Boy joked, "I have flesh and blood, what do you think about that one?"

"Organic tissue is obsolete," 001 coolly replied, "I cannot be cut, bruised, or bleed, _you_ can."

"At least I don't weigh a ton," He continued, finding it amusing.

"I weigh approximately 352.7 Lbs., not 2,000," corrected 001.

"That's still a lot of we-"B.B. managed, being interrupted.

"Could you please go bother someone else, or something at least, I am diverting precious power to carry on a conversation with you from my work, so if you will excuse me," 001 politely ordered, shooing him away.

"I was getting bored anyways," Beast Boy called back as he walked away. "Stupid toaster," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," 001 replied, "being a machine, I have superb hearing, unlike yourself."

Beast Boy mocked him, then walked down the hall, finding his way to his room.

"At least I have a soul," he finally stated after closing his door, knowing that not even the machine could hear through the walls. "Yet, sometimes it seems like a burden, especially now. Things are just really out of whack right now, and I don't know what to do anymore. I refuse to believe what has happened, and I wish to accept what lays ahead of me, but I would only betray the past and the truth. I hope a solid, truthful answer comes forth, the sooner, the better."

He leapt on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind wandering as he thought about Raven, Terra, and what to do. Beast Boy leaned over, pulling the drawer to his nightstand out, removing the photograph that he had placed there about a week ago, studying it. He ran his finger down the edge of it, caressing it.

"Maybe they are right," he managed, "maybe…you really are gone. I don't want to believe it, but the truth is sitting right in front of me, yet I refuse to accept it. I really wish I had a sign that proved it, or at least showed that I have been right this entire time, and you really are alive."

His mind continued to think about Raven, and what they could have had, could have been, and should have been, but life seemed so cruel at moments like this. Before he could get truly involved with his trip down memory lane, a loud pounding came from his door.

"Meeting room, now," Cyborg's voice ordered, his footsteps continuing down the hallway to that destination.

Obeying, Beast Boy lifted himself up off of his bed, placing the picture back in its recess of a place in his nightstand, sliding it shut. He closed his door behind him as he walked down the hall, finding everyone was in the room, waiting for him. B.B. gingerly took his seat on the couch while Cyborg stood before them, the device on a table as well.

"Glad you could join us," he joked, "seriously though, I may have found that single piece of evidence that we needed to blow this thing wide open."

"_I _found it," Beast Boy corrected, "you merely found out what it was."

"Whatever," Cyborg replied, irritated. "In any case, this thing is known as a Oscillating Energy Matrix, or OEM for short."

"In English?" Beast Boy haggled, just trying to lighten the mood.

"The OEM," Cyborg began again, annoyed by Beast Boy, almost enough to throw something at him, "is a newly-designed device made by Wayne Research and Electronics, yes I know, the man owns _way_ too much, but stay with me. This device was designed to make a portable solution to generating sound waves, frequencies high enough to be lethal if used at maximum efficiency."

"So this thing is like a supercharged version of the battery for your Sonic Cannon?" Robin deduced, trying to stay with him.

"In a sense, yes,' Cyborg admitted, "but instead of focusing it enough into an actual beam like mine, this thing is pure waves, more erratic, but the destructive force is amplified, thanks to this thing, of course. I have a good feeling, call it a hunch, that that guy, Decibel, or whatever his name is, uses these things. They fell back to the old Academy to regroup before they returned to Blood, and he must have lost this when he was repairing his suit or something. He probably uses these things to power those Sonic Generators on his arms, so they power his weapons basically."

"What's this supposed to tell us though, Cy?" Terra chimed in, wanting to be part of the team, "If these guys are long gone, heck, for all we know, they could be anywhere in the world right now, so how's this help?"

"There's a catch with new tech, especially from Wayne R&E," he answered, "you see, since this is a rather powerful and expensive piece of hardware, the buyer must submit a legal and viable name and address for it to be shipped to."

"You're on to something, aren't you, Cy?" Robin smirked, seeing the cybernetic was rather proud of himself so far.

"My, my, you're a bright one," he joked, "yeah, I am. See, we contact Wayne R&E, run the serial number on this thing, and find out who the buyer was. If it isn't Blood or Chang, then whoever it was will lead us to them one way or another."

"That's the best idea I have heard all day," Robin commented, "it's worth a shot, who knows, but it's all we got to run on, so let's do it."

Cyborg nodded, turning to the computer in hopes of getting a hold of something or someone other than a machine, as with most large businesses, it was the norm everywhere you went.

"This calls for a celebration," Starfire commented, "we have the first lead to go on to track these vile creatures, we must."

"Star's right, Robin," Beast Boy added, Terra agreeing with a nod.

"Fine, fine," he allowed, "what do you have in mind?"

"The barbecuing of the meats of animals in the park of trees and shrubbery," she informed, a smile bigger than no other.

"That sounds like an awesome idea," Terra added, "sure, let's hit the park, come on, Robin, don't be a stick in the sand."

"I don't know," he answered, turning to see Cyborg was finished. "Any luck?"

"I managed to get a hold of an actual person," he began, "but they told me it would be several days because of all the security clearances and personal records safety, you know, political BS."

"Ah, I see," Robin replied, "well, the others want to go to the park and have a cookout, what do you have to say?"

"Uh, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg answered, "let's go!"

"It's unanimous then," Beast Boy commented, "last one to the T-Car is a rotten egg!"

Cyborg leaped over the couch, shoving him backwards as he continued running, laughing.

"You've already got the green, smelly part down real good!" He yelled back through this laughter.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Beast Boy replied, leaping into action, only getting laughter out of their friends.

"Some things never change, do they?" Terra queried as she walked behind Robin and Star.

"I guess not," Robin replied with a minute smile. "You know something Terra?"

"What's that?" She questioned, looking at him as they entered the elevator, Cyborg and B.B. already went down and it had returned.

"It's safe to say that you are the thing that got us going again," he seriously informed, Starfire nodding in agreement. "If it wasn't for you, we would have either stayed really miserable or we would have broken apart. I hate to admit it, but Raven was sorta like the only thing keeping us bonded together as friends and teammates in a way. When part of the puzzle is lost, the rest falls apart. I just hope it never happens again."

"I agree with you totally," Terra added, "I just hate the feeling that I get overall, I wish it would just go away."

"What do you mean?" Robin pressed, confused and concerned for her well-being.

"I know you guys think it, or at least feel it, but I can almost sense that you think I'm trying to replace Raven, which is something that I will never do, nor want to. I feel guilty about it, that's all."

"Why would you think something like that?" Starfire commented, "we do not think ill of you in any way, or feel the way you have described. Friend Terra, we have missed you so, and we will never think of you that way, no matter what. It baffles me why you would feel this way about yourself and your presence."

"I don't know, it's just…there," she attempted to explain, trying to avoid it. "I'm sorry for brining it up, forget about it."

"This sounds serious," Robin added, "in some way or another, maybe it's your way of feeling grievous over Raven's passing. Since you didn't actually have to experience like we did. Even though it isn't by any means, but I think you are feeling this way because you feel responsible for it. Listen, there was nothing that we could have done, or you for that matter, it's done, it happened, no matter how much we wish it didn't, it happened. All we can do is move on and keep her in our memories."

Terra solemnly nodded, knowing that Robin was indeed right, and it was futile to argue with him over the issue.

"You're right," she answered finally, the elevator slowing to a stop as it neared the bottom of the shaft. "No wonder why we follow you."

He let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far," Robin replied, the doors opening, revealing the T-Car, Cyborg behind the wheel, B.B. finishing loading all the things they needed to have a cookout effectively in the park.

"Yo, Ion fuel ain't cheap," Cyborg ordered, blowing the horn on the car, "this thing guzzles like crazy, let's go."

"Yeah, cause Cy's a tightwad," Beast Boy added, getting his hair ruffled by the cybernetic.

"Backseat, B.B.," Robin ordered, "when are you going to learn that I am always shotgun?"

"Come on, Robin, just one time," he begged, "don't make me do "the face"."

"You seem to forget," Robin replied, rubbing his temples, "one, begging won't work, and two, I'm a guy, "the face" doesn't work on me, backseat, now."

The changeling grumbled as he hopped over the console between the two front seats, buckling his seatbelt in the center. The girls joined him on either side.

"We're all here," Robin announced, turning to Cyborg as he shifted the T-Car into drive, "so stop complaining and drive."

Cyborg merely smiled as he took off, the roar of the technologically-advanced machine he brought to life making itself heard.

Brother Blood paced about, becoming concerned that all he has worked for may come crashing to a halt. The Titans were going to reveal his Academy in only a matter of time, he knew it.

"Things are becoming rather risky," he commented, still contemplating the situation, attempting to find a solution. "not to mention that I haven't heard from my students for several days. If they have failed, it would be wise to never contact me again. The Titans are seeking me out for their actions, as well as them. To top it all off, the professor is far from completing his current project, so it is impossible to move to another location, saying that the "specimen" isn't stable enough yet. Hopefully my "client" can misdirect them for the time being, or at least until I can formulate an effective plan. Besides, I'm not ready, Professor Chang must install the last components to complete my "upgrade". If the Titans thought I was near invincible before, I have became their worst nightmare."

There was a faint knock at Blood's chamber door, causing him to wheel around in fright, finding that it was none other than Professor Chang, wheeling a cart containing many cybernetic components, as well as circuitry.

"I've come to finish the upgrade you requested, Brother Blood," he informed, feebly wheeling his cart in with him.

"Indeed," Blood replied, narrowing his eyes, "Professor, care to explain to me why you're project _still_ isn't operational? I understand you are a busy man and all, but even a scientist of your caliber should be able to do it with ease."

"I've begun construction on the cybernetic limbs, as well as the neural connections between the flesh and machinery. Currently, I'm running the reconstruction program on the remnants of his brain so I may artificially create the missing portion. Things are moving along on schedule, Brother Blood, this is just a very tedious process and will take time."

"Time is something we are running out of, Professor, need I remind you," Blood informed maliciously as he leaned back in his throne, preparing to accept the changes. "The Titans will find us, it is only a matter of time, I assure you."

"Then you will be pleased that I have upgraded your mechanized army of Cyclones, and upgraded the weapons and armor of your H.I.V.E. soldiers. This is where I am spending my time when I'm not working on my own personal project as you've aptly dubbed it. Not to be forceful about it, but I do request a little more gratitude, considering all that I have done to you."

"Well," Blood realized, "you are to correct, in a sense. Your own personal beliefs are conflicting with my plans, and I will not allow you to jeopardize them, so you will finish your work on Slade as soon as possible."

"Of course," Chang respected, picking up one of his tools, "I will, I just needed to entrust my own personal safety through your resources, and that is exactly what I've done."

Blood merely nodded, leaning back as Chang was about to perform his work that would make him truly inhuman, only the hollowed shell of a madman would remain.

"Mortal," Trigon requested, "the time is nigh, are you ready?"

"Whenever you are," Slade obeyed, "something did occur to me though."

"What is that?" The demon beckoned, "I am ready to send you to the living plane once more, and yet you hold me up, what reason would be behind this?"

"Where exactly is Raven at on the Earth?" He reasoned, "There are millions of places to where she could be located, and there is only one of me, it may take some time."

"My daughter, seeing how she has an absence of her powers, " Trigon informed, "she is rather hard to track down. I can only narrow it down enough for you to locate her in the vicinity of the continent you mortals have dubbed Europe."

"So I'm going to have to look all over Europe for a single empath of Azarath?" Slade reasoned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm more than willing to enjoy the hunt, but it is a rather large area to search."

"There is no certain timeframe, mortal, I am forever living, as long as you complete your task, you will get your wish, and I'll get mine." Trigon stated, leaning back in his throne.

"As long as you deliver this time, then so be it," Slade warned, "I hope you've learned from the first time to not double-cross me."

"I assure you, Mortal," Trigon boldly stated, "Upon Raven's death, I will give you your life back with what I've described, no strings attached. Hopefully, you will have learned your lesson this time around."

"Old habits die hard," Slade added, an unseen devilish smile underneath his mask.


	13. Chapter 7

The living room was bathed in the darkness of early morning, the sun not even broken over the horizon yet. Within the confines of the pitch-black room lay Raven upon the couch, seeing that was her bed for the time being while she stayed with Alexa. She stirred slightly, smiling in her sleep, apparently enjoying a dream. Meanwhile, Alexa was already up and about, and ready to start the day, the first day of official training for the city-wide tournament, as well as Raven's "Hell Day" as Alexa had aptly named the same experience she faced when she first started out.

"Oh, Garfield," she mumbled in her sleep, letting out a small giggle of sorts, Alexa entering the room, shaking her head at her.

Though, she didn't say a word, merely pulling an object from the pouch on the front of her hoodie, which matched her pants. Stifling a fit of laughter, she leaned the device down next to Raven's ear, ready to depress the button on what turned out to be an air horn. Alexa let loose an obnoxious blast, only amplified by the bareness of the room, ringing throughout it, but not first going into Raven's ear. Out of pure fright, as well as groggy anger, Raven jumped up, falling to the floor, face-first.

"Up and at 'em, sleeping beauty," Alexa ordered with a smile, beginning to dance around a little, as if she was warming up, "we got a lot of work ahead of us today."

Raven looked up out the window, seeing it was still night, but it was beginning to lift.

"Today? It's still last night," she managed in her sleepy state, "5 more minutes."

Just as she was about to crawl back onto the couch, Alexa took hold of her by her arms, standing her up.

"No, no, no," she played, "it's time to get dressed and do some roadwork. Before you even say you don't have anything to wear, I already laid out a sweat suit for you, now get dressed, we're already running late."

Raven reluctantly looked over, finding an entire outfit laying on the floor next to the couch, even a pair of tennis shoes, seeing how she didn't have any.

"Don't just stand there, move it, move it, move it," Alexa ushered, gently pushing her along, getting her to gather the clothing, and change in the bathroom.

After what seemed like several minutes, Raven emerged from the bathroom, wearing the light gray outfit that hung loosely off her figure, even donning a navy-blue sock hat she found in the bathroom, Alexa still waiting on her, yet taking notice to the hat.

"Why you wearing that?" She questioned, pointing at it.

"I saw something like this in a movie once," Raven answered with a yawn, "call it cliché or something."

"Figures," Alexa commented, "anyway, we need to get going, come on, move it."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Raven assured, following Alexa out the door, still yawning a she did so. "What exactly is roadwork?" Raven added as she rubbed her eyes, the elevator door closing.

"Just that, work," Alexa answered, "not only are we going to run, but we're gonna shadowbox every now and then for a round or two, do some push-ups, throw punches while we run, run backwards, the list goes on and on. This is all to kick off your very own "Hell Day".

"Hell Day?" Raven cautiously questioned, fearing for her well-being.

"Since we officially kick off our training for the tournament today, and you are still new to this, you get to do a little bit of everything today, just enough to make you hurt, that's why I call it that." She explained, seeing Raven was slightly concerned. Believe me, first one I had was no walk in the park, but it all pays off in the end."

"Well, I've got one thing to say to that then," Raven replied with a smirk, starting to wake up, "bring it on."

"I figured you were going to say that," Alexa laughed, the elevator coming to a stop.

The duo exited the apartment building onto the city street, deserted, but unlike any other time, it was an eerie quiet, the early morning stillness almost enough to drive someone to actually make a sound just to disrupt it. Alexa and Raven began stretching, both of them knowing the consequences of working out in any way, shape or form could prove disastrous on the body if not properly warmed up before hand.

"How far of a run are we going for?" Raven queried after finishing her stretches, slowly jogging in place just to assist that much more.

"I told you, Rae, it ain't just a run," Alexa corrected, turning her torso to finish up her warm-up, "It's work. I see it going like this: run a little bit, shadowbox 3 rounds, run some more, drop down, do a few push-ups, run backwards for a little bit, shadowbox again, the repeat. Are you up to it?"

"Just give me the word," Raven informed with a cocky grin, bouncing in place with her hands up as if she was in the ring. "As I said, I may be new at this, but it feels great."

"Glad you feel that way," Alexa added, "but I think you are going to have a new perspective on things after today."

"Less talking," Raven joked, gently throwing her hands out as if she was throwing punches. "let's get this show on the road."

"You wish it, I shall grant it," she laughed, leading off, starting off with a slow jog so Raven had time to catch up to her, then speeding it up a little.

"I still don't get it though," Raven said, their pace comfortable enough to carry on a conversation.

"Get what?" Alexa questioned, snapping a jab every now and then as she ran, Raven sometimes following suit as she ran along side her.

"Why you and Hans see this "potential" in me. I'm just your average person, well, sorta. All of this is just…weird to me." Raven explained, keeping pace.

"We wouldn't think that unless you didn't," Alexa replied, slowing a little, "I'm surprised you didn't find this out sooner."

"Well," Raven began, noticing they had slowed to a stop, Alexa beginning to mix it up with an imaginary opponent, her following suit, "I wasn't quite like the person I am now not long ago. In any case, I can seriously tell you that I have never thought about boxing, heck, I didn't even knew it existed besides some of the lamest movies to come out of Hollywood that were clearly inaccurate."

"At least you didn't think that is how it actually went on," Alexa corrected, "I can't tell you how many people think that's what it's like inside the ring. Out of all those people starting out, there's those that have to systematically train and learn everything, while there are others where it comes naturally, and you, Rae, happen to be one of those it comes naturally to," she paused, throwing what would have been a devastating combo to her "opponent". "Not to mention the fact that your body and mind are already in tune because of your martial arts, which is something that plain amazes me to no extent at how deadly and fluid your motions are."

"Most of it is mainly for show, I'll tell you that straight up," Raven informed, quickly finishing up a basic 3-punch combo, "but I can say the same thing about you, too, Alexa. Even in the small showings of your abilities, I can see that when you fight, in the ring or not, it is straight-up solid shots, just plain brawling in my opinion, and not only for a girl, but a person period, you can take a shot pretty good."

"This coming from Ms. "I got a cut and didn't even feel it," means a lot," Alexa joked, getting huff of a laugh out of Raven as she stopped with a final small combination, jogging again.

"What about what I think of Ms. "cracked rib don't mean nothing," or "Rae nearly put me down for the count." Raven continued to rile her as the jogged, noticing the sun was only a visible sliver.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Alexa replied, glancing over at her, "that was no fluke, if I didn't get lucky and cut you when I did, I wouldn't have lasted another round, especially with the way you were going yesterday. Not only do you have the wheels, but you have the power behind those hands that will put the fear of God in anyone you go up against, all you need is the training, and that's what all this is for. As I said, I am going to feel pretty sorry for whoever you get paired up against in the tournament, even if it includes me."

"Don't give me that intimidation crap," Raven added, "you are far more experienced than I am and you would be able to put someone in their place. I got lucky, that's all."

"Would you just accept the fact that you bested me in that session yesterday, I hate it when people are too modest for their own good," Alexa flatly stated, "I know you aren't trying to rub it in and whatnot, but you need to, it's fuel to keep me going, go the extra mile, a reminder that I need to get better, I can always improve."

"I'm glad I could be of an assistance," Raven replied in more of a joking manner. "I just try to please everyone, that's why I go about things of that nature the way I do. Remember, heroes aren't supposed to gloat."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Alexa remembered, "oh well. Trust me, what Hans has in store for us as a training regime is going to get the most out of both of us. That guy was in the ring before I was born, he's been part of the sport for well over 50 years, 20 of them fighting. Whatever he's got to say, you listen."

"I know, I kinda planned on that," Raven informed, "I know he knows what he's talking about, I figured that much since he does run his own gym, and the fact he gave me pointers yesterday. So you seriously think I have what it takes to do this? I mean, it's a tad different than martial arts and that was hard enough for me to get as far as I am now."

"Trust me, you'll do fine," Alexa assured, "after a week or two of training, it's going to be a breeze for you the rest of the way if you keep up with it like you're supposed to. You're already in great shape, this will only make you that much better, right?"

"Can't argue with you there," Raven realized, controlling her breathing as much as she could. Once again, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alexa slowing, then dropping to the ground in a push-up stance, Raven following suit. "So, do you have any idea on who else is going to be in this thing?"

"Personally, no," Alexa answered as she continued with her push-ups, "but I have a pretty good idea on a couple of 'em that will enter. You're really good "friends" with one of them."

"You're talking about Evanna, aren't you?" Raven deduced, finishing up the same way Alexa did, rising to her feet. "I beat her once, I can do it again."

"Hold on a minute there, Rae," she cautioned, "in the ring and in the pit are two different things. Evanna's a really tough opponent in the ring, trust me, I've seen her spar before, and most of the time it's with guys in her same weight class, the girl's a wrecking machine. Not that you should fear her or anything, but she is one of the tougher women that are going to be in the tournament."

"Guess I'll just have to train that much harder then, won't I?" Raven challenged in a joking manner.

"You're something else, Rae," Alexa commented with a smirk, looking forward, "so how you feelin'?"

"So far, I feel great," Raven informed, "if this is all you've got for me, then Hell Day is going to be a breeze."

"Don't get too full of yourself," warned Alexa, "this is only the beginning. By the time it's through, you are going to wish that we didn't even leave the apartment."

"Says you," Raven laughed, "I'm more than happy to get out and do something, anything, it doesn't matter. I want to push myself, I want to find my limits, and exceed them, as I said, Alexa, bring it on."

"You are definitely going to be very dangerous in the ring, I know it," Alexa complimented, continuing to run backwards at a slower pace than they were forwards.

"Only one way to find out," Raven replied, "get me in it after all this training, and I will be ready for that tournament."

"That's what I like to hear," Alexa added with a laugh, quickly whipping back around, taking up stance, shadowboxing again.

Raven followed suit, concentrating on throwing her punches correctly and trying to keep herself from begin wide open for a vicious counter shot. She was thankful that she decided to wear the sock hat, her sweat saturated it while keeping it out of her eyes. Needless to say, their roadwork seemed to last for hours, as it did, daylight visible now, people just beginning to stir about the streets. Raven didn't know how Alexa was doing, but her legs felt as if they had been set ablaze, not to mention nearly every other muscle group in her body was feeling fatigued. She realized that Alexa wasn't kidding when she said roadwork, as it was that, work. She noticed her surroundings seemed familiar again, then her eyes finally found the silhouette of the gym.

"Are…we almost…done yet?" Raven managed through her breaths, visibly fatigued.

"Just a little…farther," Alexa answered, breathing hard as well, but her body was more in tune with this kind of training.

As they approached the gym, Hans was outside, apparently unlocking the doors as if he had just arrived. He opened the door, turning to see Alexa and Raven jogging in his direction.

"Ah, warms my heart to see you two coming in this early," he called out as they neared him, still keeping pace.

As soon as Alexa passed through the door, Raven right behind her, she slowed to a stop, Raven doing the same.

"Just getting some roadwork out of the way," Alexa informed, still drawing deep breaths of air.

Raven had her hands on her knees, bent over, audibly trying to draw as much oxygen as she possibly could, sweat dripping from her face onto the floor.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Hans questioned, placing his keys on his desk.

"She's fine, just let her catch her breath before we get started here," Alexa replied, Raven giving a thumbs-up, even though her body was crying out in pain.

"Here," Hans offered, getting Raven to look up, seeing he was trying to hand her a water bottle.

She gladly accepted it, throwing her head back, squeezing a profuse amount to quench her thirst.

"So," Alexa finally stated, catching her breath, wiping sweat from her brow, "what's on today's agenda?"

"You are going to work on your speed, working the speed and sway bags, skipping, you know the drill. Meanwhile, seeing how I am going to be Raven's trainer, put her through her paces, as you've dubbed it "Hell Day"."

"Sounds like a plan, she was already told about it, just be sure to not kill her, ok?" Alexa joked, getting sarcastic laugh out of Raven while she was seated on one of the benches, wiping sweat from her face with a towel.

"I promise to keep her alive," Hans joked, "run along now Alexa, let an old trainer do his work now."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Alexa saluted, making her way to the dressing room.

"I don't know about that girl sometimes," Hans laughed, turning to Raven, seeing she had managed to catch her breath as well, still wiping sweat from her face. "You, on the other hand, I know about, and I must, since I'm your trainer and all."

"Just do what you do best," Raven replied, ready for whatever it was that she was going to be put through on this day.

"I plan on it," he added, "I will only give as much effort in my expertise as you do in your training and willingness. Even thought you may posses the natural talent, you have to put forth that effort to get better, as that is the only thing you can do is get better. So, Raven, are you up to the challenge?"

"I'm up for anything," she boldly informed, "just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He nodded, knowing that Raven was definitely going to be something special.

"Alright, hit the showers, and come back out here, ready to go," he ordered, "Alexa stopped back by last night right before I was about to close up and left her equipment, so I assume your stuff's in there too."

She acknowledged, lifting up from her seated position, walking towards the women's dressing room, Alexa coming out in the same outfit she wore the day before.

"I don't know about you," Alexa stated as Raven passed, "but I'm ready to go."

Raven merely shook her head at Alexa, finding it hard to believe that she was still spry and full of energy right after doing what seemed like one of the most draining routine she had done yet. She may have been in better shape overall, but Alexa had her beat hands-down in the stamina department, seeing how she was easily winded after the roadwork session. Yet, she continued, showing that she wasn't about to back down now. After a short time, and a well-deserved shower, Raven emerged from the dressing room, her hair still saturated with water.

"I see you didn't dilly-dally around like yesterday, I like punctuation," Hans complimented, "now come on, since your legs are already warmed up, let's keep them rolling, you know how to jump rope, don't you?"

"Uhh…I don't know, I've never tried it," Raven truthfully answered, "is it hard?"

Hans ran his hand down his face, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You're a girl, and you've never skipped rope before?" He tried again.

"Look, I'm different, ok?" Raven informed, slightly offended. "That doesn't mean I'm not willing to try."

"Ok, ok," Hans assured, not wanting to anger her. He handed her a white nylon rope with a wooden handle at either end. "Take a handle in each hand."

She did so, still holding it awkward since it was a strange device to her to begin with.

"Now," Hans instructed, "step over the rope so it is behind you."

Once more, Raven obeyed, letting it rest, touching her heels.

"So far, so good," he commented, "what you do next is use your arms to bring the rope up over your head, and when it comes near your feet, jump it. We'll move on to the advanced stuff after you get this down."

Raven started the motion, bringing it over her head slowly, and jumped it as it came near her feet. Even though it was at a slow pace, she managed to get in several more jumps before she stepped on the rope, stopping the process.

"Not bad, not bad, everything takes practice," Hans complimented, nodding his head in agreement with his statement. "Alright, I want you to do this for 3 rounds, 2 minutes in case you didn't know, with a minute rest between each. Find a pace you're comfortable with, just trying to get you to learn the basics first, ok?"

Raven agreed, setting the rope up again, noticing Hans had a stopwatch with him.

"Ready?" He questioned once more, getting another nod of agreement. "Ok, time."

She assumed that meant "begin", so she brung the rope forth once more, jumping it with the same awkwardness, but with each turn of it, it became more and more natural feeling. Even though she managed to get a short rest before moving on to this, her legs still pained her, but she knew that it was because she was using them to their extent, and planned on taking them further. She continued the routine, only messing up once more, Hans signaling for her start and stop. After the final round of skipping, she was more than ready to move on from it.

"Time to give those legs of yours of a rest," Hans stated, picking up a pair of gloves, as well as a mouthpiece, using his free hand to toss Raven a fresh towel to wipe her face with. "See if we can't get your hand speed to pick up, work the heavy bag for a few rounds, then will move on from there, see how you're feeling."

Though tired, Raven merely shrugged her shoulders, following Hans over to the same heavy bag. She had put her mouthpiece in and managed to get the gloves on her hands, but seeing how she couldn't use her fingers, she couldn't lace them. Hans aided her in her handicapped state once more, making sure they weren't loose, but not tight enough to cause discomfort.

"Since Alexa covered all the basic punches yesterday," Hans began, tugging on Raven's gloves to make sure they were how he wished them to be, "I want to see what you can do, use your head, get creative, again, do what feels comfortable."

"Okay," Raven managed with her protective mouth guard in.

She turned to the bag, Hans had gotten behind it, holding it so it wouldn't sway when Raven struck it. She brought her hands up as she took up her orthodox stance, focusing on nothing but her target. Raven took a small step forward, striking the bag with her jab, testing her distance.

"You've got a pretty stiff jab there," Hans informed, "after I'm done with you, it will be just as devastating as any other punch you can throw."

She came in once more with the jab, then followed up with a right hook to the body, coming back up to finish off with a left uppercut.

"Wow, definitely would have felt that one," he commented with a laugh, "come on, I know you got more than that in, unleash it, give it your all."

Not wanting to give him a poor show of effort, Raven poured in on, doing just that, unleashing combo after combo, unrelenting in her assault, and showing no sign of stopping. Instead of wearing herself out, with every blow she seemed to grow stronger and stronger, speed picking up as well. With a final destructive combination, Raven finished off with a vicious right that caused Hans to stumble backwards from the force of the blow as he lost his grip on the bag.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he joyously stated. "Dammit girl, you have power in those hands, even through the bag, I felt that last one."

Raven spat the piece out of her mouth into her gloved hand, a proud grin on her face.

"What's next?" She questioned, breathing hard, but feeling good, "I'm ready for more."

"You've got heart, I like that in my fighter, keep it up," he congratulated, "since this is just a test of your physical prowess, we are going to do some weightlifting, and I mean a lot of weightlifting."

He wasn't joking, Raven found herself working nearly every machine within that area of the gym, every single major muscle group that Raven possessed was being exercised beyond no other, even some she didn't even know she possessed, but all of them crying out in blinding pain all the same. Time had passed by rather quickly, but Raven knew that through her own current experience.

"So," Hans questioned as they finished up, Raven dragging her feet as she walked, her body clearly fatigued, sweating profusely, "how you feelin'?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck repeatedly," Raven sarcastically replied, "I don't know how much more of this I can do."

"You're lucky then," he stated, leaning over to one of the benches, picking up her gloves and mouth piece from earlier, as well as headgear. "Last thing, I promise you."

"Are you crazy?" Raven seriously questioned, "I've worked my ass off today and you expect me to get in there?"

"Yes, now hurry up," Hans seriously replied, "I wouldn't make you do something if I didn't think you could do it, now get over here."

Raven succumbed, assuming he knew what he was doing, but starting to doubt his intentions at the moment. After donning the necessary equipment, Raven wearily climbed through the ropes into the ring, Hans standing on the apron outside of them in her corner. Across the way, a spry male, about Raven's size, climbed in the ring in a similar manner.

"Hans, are you serious about this?" She questioned as she watch her opponent's lighting-quick hands throw out combinations for warm-up.

"Yes, now listen, I've instructed him to not hit you, ok?" Hans explained. "If anything, this is…target practice. He's going to do nothing but dance around and I want you to match his speed, but tag him as well. Some fighters will do nothing but dance around you, so you need to learn how to hit them and slow them down. Don't get discouraged if you miss, he's fast, I ain't going to lie to you, but I got faith, and that's all that matters. Get in there and show me how it's done."

Raven agreed with a shake of her head, another one of the gym's participants in the ring acting as an official, motioned for them to step forward. He signaled for them to touch gloves, then they backed up from one another enough to not have an advantage, the bell sounding. Though wore-out and tired, Raven wasn't about to give up, not now, not ever. It seemed as if in her all her trainings under Slade that she had grown more…aggressive, and stubborn, two things that could make or break her in an instant. As Hans had promised, when Raven was in close enough to be struck, her opponent didn't swing, but was on the defensive, every shot that she had attempted to land was either slipped or blocked by her visibly-quicker adversary. Even in her fatigued state, she cut the ring off, forcing him backwards with superior footwork overall, then attempted to go in again, this time managing to land several good punches that caused him to put the wheels on again, getting away from Raven quick, fast, and in a hurry. Raven managed to use her mind, getting him against the ropes and going to work, ending a rather powerful 4-shot combo with a solid uppercut, hard enough to get him to clinch her. The official split them up, but no sooner than he did, the round was over. Raven welcomed the seated rest more than anything else.

"Even after all the shit I've put you through today," Hans stated, "you still put the screws to him, good job."

"I…can't…do this anymore," Raven managed, heaving deeply for breath.

Hans, even though he had been mild-mannered up to this point, became visibly angry, especially in his eyes. He gripped the sides of Raven's headgear, pulling her face towards his.

"Don't you EVER use that word in my gym," he warned, "there is no such thing in here, it doesn't exist. That sound's like something a quitter would say, and it is forbidden to be spoken. You CAN do it, you CAN keep going, and you WILL, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Raven obeyed, seeing he was as serious as he possibly could be.

"I want to see you fight like there's no tomorrow," Hans finished, "prove to me that you are learning, prove to me that you deserve my training."

Raven narrowed her stare, knowing it was the truth, but his little "pep-talk" had seemingly awakened her on the inside, revitalizing her in a sense. As if she had just entered the ring, she hopped up out of her corner stool, ready for Round 2. Just about this time, Alexa had stopped by, just finishing her speed routine, finding Raven in the ring, going after her opponent.

"Yo, Hans," She called to him, wiping sweat from her face, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, my dear," he assured, "just finishing out the day with a little sparring."

"You mean she's _still_ going?" Alexa questioned out of disbelief, "I know she's tough, but even after all that she's done, that's just amazing."

Alexa watched as Raven chased the moving target down, trapping him in a corner, delivering blow after blow until he would clinch and get out of his entrapped state.

"All she needed was some positive reinforcement," Hans commented with a smile, continuing to watch Raven dominate her opponent overall.

"You gave her the "never say can't" speech, didn't you?" Alexa deduced, "I remember when you gave it to me."

"Correct," Hans answered, "I unlocked some of that pent-up aggression of hers, and with that aggression comes energy, so until she gets it out of her system, she's going to be unstoppable."

Just about that time, the bell signaled the end of Round 2, Raven showing no sign of stopping as she sat down, but before he could even say anything, her opponent waved Hans over. He quickly walked around the ring, hopping up on the apron.

"Can I please hit her back?" He questioned through his breaths. "She's killing me out there. The rate she's going at, I might as well drop my hands at let her have a free shot."

"Calm down," Hans ordered, "if I do, it is only going to be counters, and that's all."

"What?" He second-questioned, "That ain't right."

"It's either that or nothing," Hans stood by his decision, assuming that he was going to stand by what Hans said.

He mumbled an agreement, preparing for the start of the 3rd round. Just as Hans was making his way back to Raven's corner, the two combatants met in the center of the ring once more, even though he was throwing counters to Raven's vicious shots, she either slipped them or took the blow and kept going like nothing happened.

"Way to go, Rae, kick his ass!" Alexa encouraged, watching her deliver her attack with pure execution, nothing phasing or interfering with her concentration.

"Don't encourage her," Hans joked, continuing to watch the one-sided pummeling, even though Raven was taking counters that would make any normal fighter back up and regain their bearings.

Raven controlled rage continued to push her, the sparring bout lasting 7 Rounds thus far, and showed no sign of slowing, but as the bell signaled the end of seven, she sat down, nearly falling backwards, her fatigue finally taking over once more.

"I wondered how long it was going to take before it caught up with her," Hans commented, "you can stop if you want, Rae, you've done proved what you can do, no sense in hurting yourself."

"No," Raven protested in her state, "I won't quit, let me finish this on my terms."

"You're a freaking machine," Alexa added, "you are _really_ starting to scare me now."

"Fear is for the weak-minded," Raven replied, keeping her vision focused on her opponent across the ring, "I know no fear."

"Great, Hans," Alexa joked as he stepped back through the ropes, "you done went and snapped her fragile mind, now she's going to kill someone."

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile, seeing it was really becoming a reality.

Yet, no sooner that the 8th round began, Raven maneuvered her way to the center of the ring, her hands a lot lower than they should be, enough to provoke her opponent to throw an easy jab, no attempt to slip or block it. As if it were a delayed reaction, Raven fell backwards, her body saying it was absolutely impossible for her to continue. No sooner than she did, a large bucket of icy-cold water came crashing down on her face, causing her to shoot up from her fatigued state out of shock. Hans set the bucket down, squatting in front of Raven while Alexa helped hold her up.

"I can already tell you are going to be something special, it is simply amazing how hard you worked today, how willing you were to do everything." He informed, "I am lucky as a trainer to have you under me, I only hope I can do a sufficient job."

"Am I done?" Raven managed, heaving for breath while cringing in pain.

"Yeah, you're done," Hans chuckled, "hit the showers and go home, both of you earned some rest, but I expect you back here tomorrow bright and early so we can start working on your actual workout regime."

Raven managed to nod, ready to fall over again.

"Ok, come on," Alexa coaxed, lifting her up with her, Hans taking all of her equipment off as she did so.

"H-how did I do?" Raven questioned while Alexa was aiding her to the dressing room.

"A lot better than I thought you would, hell, you beat my own record, you should be proud of yourself," Alexa informed with a smile. "Let's get you in the showers, you'll feel tons better."

"Maybe something to drink, too?" Raven requested, slightly disoriented in her current state.

"Yeah, sure," Alexa smiled, making sure that Raven was going to make it to the showers before toppling over again.

After getting her to one of the stalls, Raven was able to support herself with one of the railings on either side while she undressed, turning the water on as hot as it would go, finding it soothing to her muscles. Needless to say, Raven spent nearly a half-hour underneath the shower, using almost all of the hot water by herself. Alexa had been waiting for her outside for quite some time, finally noticing that she had exited the women's dressing room and was ready to go.

"Are you good?" Alexa asked, concerned, "if you need help, just ask."

"I'm fine," Raven replied, waving away the help, "all I needed was a shower, and a nap sounds really good right now, so let's just get back to your place."

"As you wish, you've earned it," Alexa joked, walking beside her, turning to Hans as they walked out, waving. "We are going to go out and celebrate tonight." She added after they made their way across the street in the midday sun, beginning the slight walk uphill to Alexa's apartment.

"What for?" Raven groaned against her fatigued legs as she lifted them, pain shooting through them with every agonizing step.

"One, for you doing a kick-ass job today, and for me, seeing how I am currently employed as an assistant trainer at the gym now."

"That's awesome, so he gave you a job?" Raven reasoned, phasing out the first part of it.

"He saw how well I started you out, so he figured that I could help out some of the other fighters, or anyone with questions, that's all I got to do, and it is going to be more than enough to cover all my expenses." Alexa explained as they passed several people that were out and about, acknowledging them, seeing how they new her by her reputation. "Not to mention it isn't going to affect my training for this tournament, so it's a win-win situation."

"Can't beat that," Raven replied with a smirk, "I'm glad you are doing something you love now instead of something you had to do."

"So am I," she answered, smiling, "in any case, we are going out tonight, you and me, see if we can't start some trouble."

"I thought the object was to stay out of trouble?" Raven deduced, figuring she was talking about going to one of the many bars that inhabited the neighborhood.

"Girl," she replied with a devious grin, "you haven't been out with me yet then."

"Great," Raven commented, "I guess I'll just have to keep you out of it."

Alexa did nothing but let out a laugh as the duo continued up the sloping sidewalk, their destination being her apartment.

Without saying, both of them made their ways to their beds once more, even though Raven's was still the couch in Alexa's living room. The afternoon passed by rather quickly in their slumber, both of them oblivious to what was going on around them in the world as the gained well-deserved rest. Yet, as if it were becoming a custom, Alexa snuck into the living room, the late evening sun disappearing behind the building tops, the air horn in her hand again. She crept closer and closer to Raven, who was turned, facing the couch.

"Before you push the button on that thing," Raven calmly commented as Alexa froze in place, "I'd like to inform you that I'm up and it won't be necessary."

"Aw, come on, it isn't any fun like that," Alexa replied, smiling, "well, since you are going to be a party-pooper, I thought I'd just tell you that if we are going to celebrate, we better be doing it soon so we can still get some rest and sleep it off before tomorrow."

"Lead the way," Raven added, motioning for her to do so.

After quickly freshening up, as well as a change into street clothes, Raven and Alexa made their way up the street, finding what Alexa had dubbed her regular hangout.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven paused, "I know it's all in good fun and everything, but I've never…drank before."

"Are you kidding?" Alexa replied, surprised beyond no other. "So you're an alcoholic virgin, then? Well, that's all about to change."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, following Alexa into the dimly-lit bar, which looked as cliché as it possibly could be, pool table and all. The bartender gave a small wave to Alexa as she approached, Raven in tow.

"What 'ill it be?" He promptly questioned in German, looking at both of them.

"I'll take the usual, and something easy for her," Alexa fluently replied.

The man nodded, pouring a shot of something that just looked plain strong for Alexa, and some kind of malt beverage for Raven, who was still having second thoughts.

"Just by looking at that," Raven commented at Alexa's shot, "I can tell that is something really strong."

"You have to…acquire a taste for such things," she informed with a smile, lifting the small glass up. "I propose a toast, Raven."

Raven shook her head as she lifted her own bottle.

"To…friends," she decided, "and hope we remain that through thick and thin."

"Here, here," Raven laughed, clinking the glass together, Alexa easily downing the shot, slamming it for the bartender to pour another. Raven merely took a sip of her own, finding it had it's own unique taste, and was rather good over all.

"So, based on the effort I showed today," Raven began after a moment of silence, taking another drink, "how do you think I'm going to fare in the tournament?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" Alexa seriously replied, "If you even use half of the effort you showed today, you will probably still sweep it like it was nothing, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if a manager didn't try to get you a ranked bout or something."

"I doubt it, besides, I would have to turn it down, all I want to do is complete my tasks and get home," she informed, looking at what remained in her bottle.

"Think about it, Rae," Alexa pressed, looking over at her, "if you win this tournament, better yet, when you win this tournament, get a ranked bout or two, and your friends will be able to find you quick and in a hurry because you'll be famous."

"That's not it," Raven added, finishing off what she had, "I need to master my martial arts abilities, so I need to go to China where this "True Master" exists, if she can help Robin, then she sure as hell can help me."

"Ah, I see," Alexa realized, "that's an awfully long way from here, how do you expect to get there?"

"Don't know," Raven honestly informed, "so far, the only thing I have to go on is my feet, at least they won't fail me like that piece of crap bike I bought."

"That's the reason why your stranded here, right?" Alexa deduced, getting another shot.

"Sure is," she answered, "I only wish that something or someone can point me in the right direction, get me going again, but I've got time to think about it, I am not going to leave until this tournament is over with, hopefully win, and use that money."

"I'm more than sure it's yours," Alexa complimented, "training is only there solidify that," she added with a laugh, getting a chuckle out of Raven.

"Still, I never thought I'd ever doing anything like this," she commented, beginning another fresh bottle, "I don't think I'd ever have any friends besides my teammates because of how I was before."

"You seem to be doing pretty good," Alexa added, "I'm your friend, and you have developed into this cool, ass-kicking girl that ain't afraid of anything, yet a touch of responsibility. All in all, you're kinda like that cool, older sister or something."

"Thanks, I think," Raven laughed, "Once again, I think this has something to do with my destiny, everything that happens, and the people I meet."

"So far, so good, right?" Alexa commented, "I hope yo-"

She stopped, looking over her shoulder, finding a younger guy in a military dress uniform, making eye contact.

"Oh, God," she dreaded, quickly turning back.

"What?" Raven questioned, her speech clearly slurred as the alcohol began taking effect on her.

Before she could mouth a reply, the guy sat down next to Alexa on the barstool.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," he stated, clearly intoxicated. "I just happen to be on leave and I run into you."

"Hello, Chad," Alexa disgustedly replied. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want," he answered, "I'm sorry for what happened between us, and I want to make it up."

"Little too late for that," Alexa informed, "now kindly leave before you say something you'll regret."

"Come on, don't be like that," Chad pressed, refusing to get up and leave.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to push that macho shit over on me," Alexa snapped, staring at him.

"It wouldn't have been such a problem if you were more lady-like," he commented in a similar tone.

Raven, even though she found out it didn't take much to affect her, noticed Alexa was balling up her fists, so she decided to act before something happen.

"Look, Chad was it? She wants you to leave her alone," Raven spoke up, getting his attention. "Apparently you failed her one time, so a second chance is out of the question."

"Who the hell is this?" He questioned, "stay out of this, what are you, her mother?"

"No," Raven replied, hopping down off of the stool, "I'm her friend, and she thinks you are an asshole, so leave as such."

"I can't believe you turned lesbo over us, that's pretty sad," Chad maliciously commented towards Alexa, only to turn back to Raven to find a fist crashing into his face.

He fell to the ground, blood already flowing out his nostrils. Surprised, he looked up at them while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alright," Alexa commented, standing up, "let's go Raven, you've had enough, time to go home."

"I'm not done kicking his ass," Raven disagreed, attempting to struggle, "let me finish what I started."

"No, no," she stated, holding her by her arm, "you are clearly out of it, now before we both get into trouble, out the door."

Even though she protested, Alexa managed to get her out of the bar before any other altercations began.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexa finally stated as they got far enough away from the bar.

"I saw he wasn't going to leave," Raven managed in her intoxicated state, "so I made him."

Even though she was angry, Alexa merely laughed as she put her face in her hand.

"You're such a lightweight when it comes to drinking, Rae," she commented, seeing how Raven was trying her hardest to walk in a straight line.

"You kiddin'?" she replied in her slurred state, "I feel great."

"I bet you do, now let's get home before we get in any more trouble, I swear, I can't take you anywhere," she joked. "I thought it was going to be the other way around, but either way, one of decked him like he deserved it."

No sooner than she turned around, there was a large man standing in front of her, and another appeared next to him. Raven continued walking, Alexa putting her arm out to stop her.

"Our boss would like you to reconsider your current decision," the first stated in German.

"No way in hell," Alexa replied, "you can tell your boss that he shove whatever he's offering up his ass, we are done."

"He merely wants to send you a message," the other added, pulling something from his inside pocket, sliding it over his knuckles.

"Look out, Rae," Alexa warned, gently shoving her as Alexa prepared to take them, but to her surprised, Raven stumbled forward, even in her drunken state, she managed to deliver a roundhouse kick to the unarmed one of the two, and in the same motion, knocking the brass knuckles out of the other's hand, kicking them up into the air. In the moment of confusion, Raven merely held her hand up open, and as if it were a magic trick, the device slid down over her own hand. No sooner than it did, she rushed in once more, and delivered a devastating uppercut, easily knocking out teeth with the punishing device on her hand. Still slightly dumbfounded, Alexa shook the surprise from her head, finally noticing that in a matter of seconds, Raven had managed to level both of them. The first of the two was stirring still, but he wasn't about to fight both of them, so he tried to drag the other with him, who was out cold.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Raven yelled, falling to her knees, "next time, I won't be as easy on you."

No sooner than she finished, the keeled over and vomited in the gutter of the street.

"Alright, now that that's over with," Alexa managed, watching Raven continue to retch, "let's get home before you decide to kill someone."

"O-ok," Raven agreed, wiping her mouth as she attempted to stand up, turning into more of Alexa carrying her.

"We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, first true day of training, and we get to see what Hans has came up with, regime wise, so the sooner we get to bed, the better off we'll be, not to mention you are going to have a hellacious hangover." Alexa stated, guiding Raven down the street.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months as Raven and Alexa prepared for the upcoming city-wide tournament, both of them pushing as far as they possibly could. If they weren't doing roadwork, skipping, speedbag, or anything else that would aid them in gaining the edge in speed, agility, the duo would work on strength and stamina, working the heavy bag, weightlifting, even floor exercises, especially Raven's vertical push-ups that always seemed to attract attention, anything and everything that would aid them in their conquest. With this regime, they alternated it, working the desired muscle groups one day, moving onto the others the next, and repeating At least once a week, Hans would have them spar with one another, and just for kicks, had three of his assistants keep score, finding that one Raven and Alexa fought, they were always close, and the record standing at 11 wins for Alexa, 9 for Raven, experience clearly winning over raw talent at times, but sparring didn't count towards one's record. When they didn't spar with one another, it was hard to even find a suitable opponent, anyone that was even eligible was either plain scared of either of them or were knocked out in the early rounds, even with the aid of the headgear, injuries were unavoidable, Raven even giving one of her sparring partners a mild concussion. The date neared closer and closer, both of them knowing they were at their top physical peak, and more than ready to take on the competition. To be exact, it was less than two weeks away, but that didn't mean training was going to let up. Hans had already told them that it was going to lessen a couple of days before, but he wants them to continue to work as hard as they have so far, not to let anything distract them. Well, in Raven's case, it became quite apparent that the only distraction that she had was herself.

"Oh yeah, look at that," She commented, almost sounding like Cyborg, as she looked into the mirror of the dressing room, just after she had changed, "I thought I was in shape before, this is just…ridiculous."

Indeed it was, as Raven had only sculpted her body that much further with the rigorous regime Hans put them to, defining every muscle on her body beyond no other, yet, she retained her feminine figure. While she was posing in front of the mirror, Alexa quietly entered the dressing room.

"Are you done screwing around?" She questioned, surprising Raven enough to make her jump.

"No, hold on one second," Raven joked, snapping out another pose, "ok, I'm done."

"Come on, Rae," she ushered, "Hans has got a real treat for us today."

"Does it involve me beating someone senseless?" Raven joked, getting a laugh out of Alexa, but the sad thing was it was true.

"Let's find out," Alexa hurried, both of them exiting the dressing room, finding the place eerily quiet, nothing but the fans that ventilated the place somewhat made sound.

To their surprise, nearly all the regulars where there, but they were all by Hans and his assistants, holding their gloves in their hands. Hans turned, seeing them exiting the dressing room finally.

"Ah, girls, about time," he commented with a smile, "I bet you are wondering what's going on, aren't you?"

"Care to tell us?" Raven said with a smile, her own gloves thrown over her shoulder, tied together.

"Since both of you have worked awfully hard, some of the best dedication I have seen in a long time, I figured I might hold a "fun-day" in a sense. You see, even though most of you are going to enter in the tournament, which I am proud of as always, I figured that you all could have a little…fun. My assistant trainers and I decided to hold a day with nothing but sparring, but there's a catch. You have choice of two opponents: Alexa or Raven."

No sooner than he mentioned their names, there was rambling going on about how unfair it was going to be, especially those who were in the same weight class, male or female.

"Hold on, hold on," he silenced them, "there is no weight class restrictions, and just to prove that to you, I want any of you that are light heavy or heavyweight to step forward and offer a challenge."

"Wait a minute, Hans," Alexa protested, even Raven physically disagreeing with the idea, "that's a little overkill, they are like three or four weight classes out of ours."

"It's called a challenge," Hans corrected, "I thought neither of you had no fear, fear was for the weak-minded, correct, Raven?"

"I did say that," she remembered so long ago, "ok, well, you, I'll spar with you."

Raven had happened to pick one of the biggest guys that came into the gym on a regular basis, and had a reputation of being rather powerful in the ring.

"Aw, come on Rae, I wanted him," Alexa joked, grinning as she put on her gloves.

"You can have him after I'm done, I'm more than happy to share," she replied, sliding her gloves on, velcroing them instead of lacing them, a pair that she bought with her own money. Hans handed her the headgear while she put in her mouthpiece, climbing into the ring. Raven danced around a little bit, warming up, throwing wicked-fast combinations, waiting for her clearly larger opponent to get ready. Hans stepped up on the apron in Raven's corner.

"Alright, tell me what you are going to do," Hans ordered, seeing Raven truly had learned anything in her 5 ½ months of training thus far.

"He's a bigger guy, so I'm going to stay away from his harder shots, make him miss, counter like crazy, and stay on the move." Raven nonchalantly informed with a smile on her face.

"That's my girl, now get in there and have fun," he added, tapping Raven gently on the head, hopping down off the apron.

Raven took up her stance, ready to bolt out of her corner, and put him down as quickly as she possibly could. The bell sounded, the others that were waiting their turn cheered, mostly split down the center in terms of support. Raven rushed forward, using her superior speed to cut off the ring before he could get away. Her opponent threw his jab, missing by a mile because of Raven's agility, and she countered with a vicious right hook, enough to cause him to stumble backwards into the corner. She stuck on him, coming in to get off 4 alternating hooks to the body before backing up to prevent getting hit with an uppercut. Once again, the larger opponent stuck his jab, Raven bobbing inside of it, firing back with her own twice in a piston fashion, adding a right straight, and finishing off with a left hook to the body, causing him to go tumbling down. He sprawled out, heaving for air, even letting his mouthpiece fall out. One of the assistant trainers counted it off, and he stayed down. Raven happily jogged back to her corner while he was trying to get up and let the next fighter come in.

"Training has definitely paid off, Rae," Hans commented, "KO in the 1st in a time of 1:45."

Raven took out her mouthpiece as she leaned against her corner, not even sitting down.

"I can do better," she assured, her body not even breaking a sweat.

"Don't get cocky now," Hans warned, "you lose your concentration when you do, just stay focused and do what you do best."

"Okay," Raven obeyed, knowing that he was right, but she was having fun with it, and she was trying to take it easy, seeing how they were all acquaintances and she had nothing against them, no reason to hurt them, especially so close to the tournament.

For the rest of the day, one after another, Raven's and Alexa's opponents fell from shots varying to the simple jab to overpowered uppercuts, none of them were able to down either of the elite fighters, maybe land several good punches, but unable to put them down. None of them made it passed the 3rd round, they were either KO'ed or threw in the towel, not wanting to take any more punishment. Raven managed to make it through 10 fighters before no one else would even think about sparring with her, while Alexa got 12, but she was just as ferocious in the ring. The only deciding factor between the two of them was Raven's right hand, anything she threw with it hurt, it was almost inhuman at how much power she could put behind it, even if she was on the move. Yet, unknown to Raven, Hans had set up a video camera to record some of her short bouts, even during her training, he managed to capture a few moments that were film worthy, wishing to have something to remember her by since she was going to leave eventually, even to be an inspiration to other fighters, or for the tournament, instill fear and intimidation into those who came from rival gyms all around the city. Well after everyone had went home, he retrieved the tape from the dated recorder.

"I have a really good feeling about that girl," Hans commented to himself as he took the tape with him, "it's almost illegal how well she fights, especially with her experience. I think I've created a monster, but that's what it takes to win, a monster. That monster is going to dominate the opposition, I can already see it, heh, they may even accuse her of sandbagging, that would be rather funny. Well, only time will tell, but this old man is tired, so that time can wait."


	14. Interlude 7

The Titans found themselves at a loss in a sense. Wayne R&E finally came through with the name and address that matched the serial number of the OEM in their possession, hoping to find out who had purchased such a destructive device. Yet, to their surprise, it came back as belonging to a Harvey Johnson, a leading professor in physics and nuclear research, which once more, brought on more questions, why would a scientist who studies nuclear-related work have a sound-wave generating device in his possession. Better yet, why is he working for Brother Blood? The address was located in Steel City, nonetheless, but it was necessary to make the nearly cross-continental journey to get to the bottom of what was going on. Still, Robin, and probably the others, had an odd feeling about them as they grew closer and closer to an answer. It wasn't until they stopped by Titans East Tower, catching up on things, as well as thoroughly warning them of the impending danger of the H.I.V.E. students that were acting as an assassination squad against the Titan order. Of course, like any normal hero would be, they were rather full of themselves when it came to things of that nature, but Robin wanted to make it known that they had not only already killed a Titan, but were still on the loose, and hunting for others. They took it to heart as they should, but still put off it would be a mistake if they came after them. In any case, it wasn't long after their short visit with the Titans East, Robin and the others found themselves in the T-Car combing the suburban wasteland of Steel City, attempting to track down the residence of Harvey Johnson.

"So," Cyborg stated, breaking the silence, driving slow enough to read the numbers on the houses, some grander than others, "do we have any other leads on this guy?"

"This is it," Robin informed, holding up the address, "Wayne R&E said that this alone is an invasion of privacy, but they will get over it."

Beast Boy was restless in the backseat, unable to sit still.

"Cy, I have got to get out of this car," he finally spoke up, "I've been cramped back here for hours. Not that the nearly 20 hour trip across the country wasn't enough, but we haven't stopped anywhere since we left Titans East Tower, and that was like, three hours ago."

"Can it," Cyborg quickly replied, looking in his rearview mirror at him, "not until we find this place, and besides, you are surrounded by two lovely ladies, what's to complain about?"

"One's engaged and the other is rather young still," he informed with a blank expression, Starfire merely smiling while Terra knew he was only joking, but it still hurt to a degree.

"Here it is," Robin spoke up, pointing to a house that stood on a point, as if the road curved around the property. The house itself was large indeed, nearly a mansion, yet, even from the street, the Titans could see a building that appeared to be high-tech, just by looking at it from the outside.

"I'm going to assume that we aren't going to just rush in, are we?" Cyborg questioned as he parked the car in front of the lavish home.

"Right, he's just a suspect right now, we don't want to risk him panicking and making a run for it, so just casual questions, alright?" Robin announced, making sure that everyone heard him and wasn't going to attempt to attack him, unless he proved aggressive first.

They exited the T-Car in orderly fashion, grouping together before they even thought of approaching the door. Robin signaled for the others to follow him, making sure they weren't grouped so close together that a single attack of any kind could prove disastrous. The Titans continued their advance with extreme caution, even though it seemed like a perfect slice of suburbia, but most things were deceiving, and this could be one of them. The others fell back slightly as Robin approached the door, hesitating as he rung the doorbell. He listed, but didn't even hear any kind of response or a signal that someone was coming.

"Maybe he's not home," Cyborg deduced after Robin rung it for the third time.

"What about that weird looking shed thing out back?" Terra commented, "maybe he's back there."

"Good thinking, Terra," Robin replied, her only smiling, "come on, let's find out."

As did any good friends and teammates would do, they followed their leader around the large home, entering the backyard through a wooden gate that belonged to a fence. Even though they noticed the building's irregularity in design from the street, even up close it was rather different in nature, especially the materials it appeared to be constructed of. Once again, Robin approached with much caution and treaded lightly, checking to see if the door was unlocked, turning the lever. Sure enough, the door slowly opened, revealing that the interior was larger than what was put off, extending many feet below the surface, a stair case leading down to the true contents of the structure. At that level, not only was it awe-inspiring, but nearly every technological piece of equipment used in advanced research of any kind was presence, proving that there was serious funds at work to supply a single scientist with such a sophisticated array of materials and equipment.

"Professor Johnson?" Robin casually called out while the others looked around, his voice echoing off of the bare interior of the building. "Professor Harvey Johnson?"

Robin didn't receive an answer, but continued to perform his detective-like work as he would do with any other scene. Unknown to them, the Professor was closer than they thought.

"What do you delinquents think you are doing in my lab?" A voice called out from the top of the stairs as it neared them, as if the owner of it was taking them down to confront them.

"Professor Johnson?" Robin questioned him as he came into view at the bottom of the easily spiraling stairs.

"Yes, and who are you, better yet, what are you doing here, and why shouldn't I press charges of trespassing to the authorities?" He quickly replied, removing his pipe from his mouth.

Johnson played the part of the genius very well, sophisticated, but lacking in fashion in a sense, as he appeared to be straight from the 1950's, even though he may have been born in them, it doesn't mean he must adhere to such a ridiculous dress code.

"Sir," Terra butted in, "_we _are the authorities.

"Listen, Professor," Cyborg attempted to explain, quelling Terra, "we just need to ask you some questions, that's all."

"So you aren't here to steal anything?" Johnson came to the conclusion, cocking an eyebrow, "Very well then, what do you want to know?"

Cyborg approached him, holding up the OEM they had recovered.

"Do you know what this is?" he questioned the Professor.

Johnson accepted it from him, looking it over, pondering.

"Why, this is an OEM, is it not?" Johnson answered, "rather new and potent technology, might I add."

"Yes, but that leads to another question," Robin followed up, "why would you need such a device?"

"What do you mean?" He quickly second-questioned, not understanding what Robin was getting at.

"This specific OEM's serial number matches one of six that was purchased under your name, Professor," Cyborg explained, "why would a nuclear physicist need sonic technology?"

"I was using them in a cross-experimentation by measuring the amount of force a new isotope I just created could withstand before engaging catastrophic meltdown, if its any of your business. Aren't you people a little old to be playing dress-up?" Johnson aptly informed, not pleased with this unwelcome visit one bit.

"Stay with us, please," Robin interrupted, not liking the "dress-up" comment at all, "where are the other 5 at?"

"Stolen, just like that one was," he quickly informed, almost too quickly.

"Stolen?" Cyborg elaborated, wishing for an explanation.

"Yes, _stolen_," Johnson replied sarcastically, "while I was away on a research expedition to recover radioactive samples of uranium in a geological dig of sorts, I returned to find my lab broken into and those devices missing."

"Uh-huh," Robin commented, "but I noticed that your lab is full to the brim with some of the world's most advanced hardware, surely they would have noticed that and taken it as well, would they not?"

"They must have knew what they were specifically after, besides, it would take someone with a very profuse knowledge of advanced electronics, not to mention the equipment required to move it, so it isn't surprising." Johnson continued in his explanation, becoming visibly affected by the badgerment. "Now, are you done playing 20 questions or not? I have much work to attend to."

"I don't know if you realize this or not," Cyborg finally broke, "but you're "stolen" technology is involved with a current murder investigation. Your tech killed one of our own, and we want to know why it's involved!"

"Excuse me, young man," Johnson replied, offended, "but I have no idea as to what you are talking about. I told you, those devices were taken from me and I haven't seen them since. I am sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with it."

"For some reason," Robin commented, "I don't find that convincing."

"Don't you dare patronize me," he ordered, "now leave at this instance before I call the police for badgering me!"

"You heard him, team," Robin commented, his stare unchanging "let's go. I assure you though, expect us to meet again."

He merely narrowed his aged eyes at Robin as he and the others climbed back up the stairs to leave. The door closed behind them rather violently as they exited, Terra being the one to slam it shut. The Professor waited several moments before he even thought of approaching one of his machines, pushing a combination of buttons, as if he had done it many times over. Mere moments later, the vision of the insane madman known as Brother Blood appeared on the view screen, his new upgrades installed.

"Ah, Professor Johnson," he began, seeing someone had contacted him, that someone being him, "what do I owe to this visit?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but these costumed delinquents came pestering me about the technology I sold you. What did you use them for?" Johnson requested, wanting to know what he was involved in, and may have been in over his head.

"Costumed, you say?" Blood pondered, "Well, you didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"Of course not," he assured, "they left after I told them they were stolen, but I fear they don't believe me."

'It's to be expected, Professor, do not worry,' Brother Blood replied with a wave of his hand, "but, to answer your question, one of my students installed them on his suit and uses them to generate the sonic waves for his weaponry."

"Is he insane?" Johnson quickly added, "One is bad enough, but all of them together would prove deadly if used at full capacity. That must have been what they meant when they said that the OEMs had been used to kill one of their own."

"One? Professor, I don't know if you understand this or not, but I am going to commit a mass genocide on the Titan order, those costumed heroes you spoke with are that, Titans. My students are going to systematically eliminate every single one of them, and I have you to thank."

"What happens in the world is none of my concern, all I need is my payment to continue my research," Johnson heartlessly informed, "but, since they are within the vicinity, and are going to snoop around, what do you wish for me to do?"

"You're an intelligent individual, come up with something," Blood gestured with a smirk, ending the conversation.

"Very well then," Johnson realized, turning his head to a large metallic cylinder that stood apart from everything else, as if something of great importance lay inside of its interior. "I will take care of this…nuisance myself."

Meanwhile, Robin and the others attempted to come up with a solution to their current predicament.

"You know he was lying, don't you?" Cyborg informed as they made their way back around to the T-Car.

"Yeah, I know," Robin answered, "but he played it of rather well, as if he has been doing it for awhile."

"Maybe he has for all we know," B.B. chimed in, "I don't like him one bit. I don't know about you, but I have this gut feelin' that he knows where Blood is at, and we need to get it out of him some way or another."

"Man, you are on it, seriously, you are actually getting pretty smart when it comes to things like this," Cyborg commented, "usually, everyone wants you to shut your piehole, but if you want to share stuff like that, go ahead."

"Uhh…thanks?" He feebly replied, smiling.

"So we are just going to leave?" Terra questioned, attempting to get Robin's attention.

"We have to, we don't have anything on him right now, and we shouldn't have even done what we did without a warrant of some kind." Robin explained, turning his head to speak with her.

"It just seems like we could nail him for something, anything, and then we could continue questioning him since he couldn't go anywhere," Cyborg added, looking ahead at the T-Car.

No sooner than he did though, a bright yellow energy of some kind erupted, passing them, and hitting the T-Car, causing it to erupt into a fireball as it violently exploded, sending shrapnel and debris in all directions. The Titans managed to hit the deck in time to avoid injury.

"Alright," Cyborg angrily announced, forming his arm into his Sonic Cannon as he turned, like the others "whoever did that is getting that ass-whippin' of their life."

They easily saw the culprit, but found it hard to believe. The figure wore a dark blue outfit of some kind, a radioactive symbol in bright yellow on the front of it, as if it had belonged to some kind of uniform, but he wore boots and gauntlets made of some kind of metallic material. A cape fluttered from his shoulders, tattered at the ends, dark blue in color as well. The cape also incorporated a hood, as it was on the figure's head, and the only thing visible in the darkness was the intent glow of two blood-red eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to show you're true colors, _professor_," Robin announced, reaching for his staff, as it seemed to be second nature to him.

"Ah, intelligence, yet, you still seem lacking," he replied, knowing it was useless to protect his identity, his voice altered by the suit he was wearing, "but I am known as Critical Mass, and it will be the last thing you will ever see."

It seemed to be a uniform reaction as they all rolled their eyes. It seemed as if their enemies and villains were getting more pathetic by the second, especially when it came to naming themselves.

"I should have figured," B.B. commented, "what a lame name, not only is science boring, but..."

He stopped after receiving an icy glare from Cyborg.

"I'm tired of playing with you children," Critical Mass informed, his hands glowing with energy as he summoned it, squeezing it into his palms.

"We're just getting started," Robin boldly replied, ready to attack, only to feel himself being pulled back by his cape.

"Don't Robin," Cyborg cautioned as he looked at his scanner that was built into his arm. "Radiation is flowin' off of him; we'll fry if we get any closer."

"You mean we can't touch him?" Robin deduced as their current adversary only gave a low chuckle, beginning to walk closer.

"Pretty much," he quickly added, stepping away from Critical Mass as he advanced.

"Any bright ideas?" Beast Boy chimed in, ready to make a break for it out of common sense more than fright.

Starfire drifted up into the air, defiantly, clenching her fists tightly as she prepared to strike.

"I am not of Earth, I am more resilient, mere radiation will not harm me," she informed, narrowing her stare at her target, Critical Mass.

She darted through the air, speeding towards him as he continued to charge up radioactive energy. Critical Mass reacted, unleashing a blast in her direction from one of his hands, only to see it aptly dodged as if it were nothing. He attempted again with the other, but Starfire's superior agility saved her once more, leaving him defenseless and her ready to strike. Star's eyes glowed an eerie green just before she released an optic blast from the, slicing through the air, and finding its target. Critical Mass was taken off his feet from the violent blast that struck him in the chest, sliding to a halt in the grass, dazed. Just as he rose to his feet, several of Robin's discs were in flight, hitting the ground around his person, and releasing their payloads of Robin's desired effect: ice. The synthetic frozen water exploded from their contained shells, running in jagged shards up Critical Mass' body, encasing him in ice, yet his head protruded. Just as they assumed they had won, the ice slowly melted to nothing but water.

"I thought you…kids were smart for your age," he beckoned, "the type of radiation my suit uses as an offensive weapon generates so much heat that it will melt nearly anything that gets too close, so I'd watch yourselves if I were you, luckily I'm not."

Not a word was said in a reply, merely a single green orb of energy striking him in the chest causing him to stumble, but the armor of his suit able to take the brunt of the attack as if it were nothing.

"Last chance, Doc," Robin attempted to persuade, "give yourself up or I will let Star here go all out on you, unless you want find out what it feels like to get hit with the force that can rip cars in half, I suggest you use your large, college-educated brain and do the smart thing."

Starfire merely gave a seemingly sinister smirk as she popped her knuckles, attempting to be intimidating, and it appeared to be working to a degree.

"It is going to take more than a girl with freakish strength and abilities to defeat me," he replied in a growl, clenching his fists to charge more of his radioactive energy.

"He's all yours, Star, just keep him in good enough shape to deliver to the police," Robin allowed with a slight smirk, even though the situation was as serious as it possibly could be.

Starfire nodded as she took off from her standing position, flying through the air towards Critical Mass. Even through the cowl of his hood, Robin noticed that their adversary was smiling, a large devious grin at that. He finally processed what was going on, but it was too late. He had sprung a trap on Starfire.

"Star, look ou-"he managed before Critical Mass struck, Starfire only mere feet from him as she had her fist drawn back to strike him.

He quickly snapped both of his palms up at Starfire's incoming form, the energy arcing from his hands, and hit his target. Starfire's body convulsed with pain as she dropped to the ground right in front of him, steam smoldering off of her person. Even though she was more resilient than the others, she was still susceptible to taking damage from a strong enough attack of radioactive nature. Just as he was about to unleash another blast on Star's downed person, Cyborg let loose a surge of energy from his Sonic Cannon, knocking Critical Mass backwards with tremendous force, enough to cause him to crash into the corner of the house, sending debris and broken glass flying from the impact, the second floor still over hanging. His person was deflected at an angle as it struck it, then sliding to a stop in the grass once more, coming to a stop just as he plowed through the wooden fence to the backyard.

"Nothing a fully-charged blast of Sonic energy can't solve," Cyborg coolly informed as he adjusted him arm-mounted weapon again, apparently turning it down from its dangerous setting.

Robin acknowledged, but was more focused on Star and her condition.

"Star, you ok?" Robin called out, not knowing it was safe to approach or not.

She stirred about, slowly rising, shaking her head as she placed her hand on her head.

"I have been quite the better," she groaned as she stood on her feet, wobbling ever so slightly. "I assure you I am fine now though, but we must focus on him."

Even though he was surprised by Star's persistence, something she rarely did, especially when it came to combating villains, Robin managed to regroup the Titans in a sense, still at a loss as to what they were to do to apprehend Critical Mass, seeing how they were unable to approach him without deadly levels of the unseen radiation penetrating their bodies, Cyborg and Starfire the only two amongst the group that could effectively attack at the moment. Critical Mass stirred once more, quickly rising to his feet, rage and fury clearly in his red, ignited eyes.

"You insolent, little pests!" He exclaimed, witnessing the damage they had wrought upon his property, "You will pay for that!"

"Bring it, Doc," Cyborg challenged with the hand gesture.

Critical Mass let out a battle cry of sorts, not bad for an older man, especially one of the likes of him, charging the Titans, knowing his advantage over them.

"Titans, scatter!" Robin yelled at all of his teammates, not to mention himself spreading out and getting as far as they possibly could away from the madman.

Out of rage, Critical Mass slammed both of his fists into the ground with immense force, mainly aided from his suit. The energy that had been charged in his gauntlets expelled outward through the ground, fissuring and cracking it, an arc finding its way to each of the Titans. Though quite painful, luckily, it was just the actual energy, the ground itself managed to act as a sponge in a sense, capturing the deadly radiation within its grasp. Nearly in unison, the team fell prey to the sneak attack of sorts, either falling under the pain or dropping to their knees, not even Terra's geomancer abilities able to save her from the pure, unbridled energy that Critical Mass set forth. He merely stood there as the steam continued to radiate off of their bodies, groaning in excruciating pain as they attempted to rise and continue.

"It's been…most enjoyable, children," Critical Mass taunted, patting his hands together as if he had finished an easy task, "but I am quite busy and I can't stay around to play with you. If you know what's best for you, don't come looking for me, I assure you I will be extremely thorough the second time around, so, ta-ta."

Though they heard his quip, they were powerless to do anything in their current state, Robin managing to look up, his brow furrowed in anger as he watched their adversary and newly-made villain Critical Mass stroll away, apparently to fetch whatever it was he needed and escape.

"No…" Robin said with gritted teeth, attempting to rise, only to fall once more, sharp pain burning throughout ever extremity of his skin.

Yet, it was too late, by the time Robin managed to get to his hands and knees, he was nowhere in sight, only the damage from their skirmish remained, and the increasing crescendo of police sirens wailed in the distance. Cyborg managed to come to the Boy Wonder's aid.

"Come on, man," he ushered, attempting to help him up, even though he was in as much pain as Robin was. "We need to get out of here; the cops will think we did this, as if they would believe what we would tell them anyway."

He understood, seeing how they had interacted with them in the past on many occasions. Robin, though still visibly hurt, as were the others, took out his communicator, flipping it open.

"Robin calling Titans East," he spoke into the walkie-talkie type device, the screen fizzling to life as the portrait of Bumblebee appeared.

"Bee here, what's up?" She asked, noticing Robin wasn't looking to great, "You guys alright?"

"Yes and no," Robin honestly informed, "listen, we need you to come pick us up, the T-Car is…indisposed of at the moment."

"Indisposed? Robin, he _destroyed_ it," Cyborg protested, picking up what used to be part of one of the headlights.

"Enough," Robin quelled as he turned to his cybernetic friend, looking at the communicator once more. "Just give us ride back to your Tower and will tell you what happened."

"Got ya, be there in a few minutes, Bee out," she finished, seeing it was something serious, the screen turning black once more.

"That could have went a lot better," Beast Boy spoke out as he approached the battered duo, Terra and Star not far behind him.

"Not now," Robin quickly stated, "I knew he was involved, but were still back to square one. Unless we can get information out of him some way, some how, we aren't going to be able to find Blood or his Academy."

"I've got everything under control," Cyborg coolly informed with a slight smirk on his face, everyone slightly confused.

"What do you mean, friend Cyborg?" Starfire questioned, the others still dumbfounded to a degree.

He held up his forearm for everyone to see the screen on his arm, a map of Steel City in it, a red dot quickly traversing in a direction away from their current position.

"Does the little device known as a tracking bug ring a bell?" Cyborg informed. "he may have got away, but if we tail him, or at least watch where he goes, he may led us to Blood, all we need to do is give it some time. It was tough, but I managed to get one on him by-"

"Time, Cyborg? Time is something we don't have," Robin quickly replied, still mad over his current failure, "the more time any of those villains run free, the better chance that more and more Titans around the world are going to end up dead, we need to nail him now."

"Blood is our target, not him," Beast Boy corrected, "in order for us to get to Blood we need to let this whack job lead us to him, Robin. Most of the Honorary Titans in our ranks can hold their own, so it's a chance we are going to have to take."

"You know, he's right, Robin," Terra feebly reasoned, still treading lightly when she offered her opinion on anything, even getting a nod of agreement from Starfire. "I know it sounds more like a risk than anything, but if it's all we got to go on, especially since we can't outright fight that guy, then I say we do it."

Before he could voice his reply to his team's uniform decision, the sound of a T-Ship, the very same blue one that belonged to the Titans East as it hovered above them. The forward most hatch of the ship opened, Bumblebee leaning out of the opened cockpit.

"Guys need a lift?" She beckoned with a smirk of sorts as she landed the large craft with expertise.

"You have no idea," Cyborg yelled over the roar of the engines of the ship as it touched down, pointing over to the remaining wreckage that was still ablaze in the street.

"Ouch," Bee commented with a smile, "just gives you a reason to build a new and better one, doesn't it?"

"I guess, but we'll talk about it later, we need to get back to your guys' Tower first," he pointed out, hopping up on the ship, "now we just need to figure out how we can get all of in this thing."

"Scoot over," Beast Boy ordered in a sense, attempting to sit in Mas' portion of the ship.

"¿Qué? Ningún cuarto, vaya se sientan con mi hermano." He ordered, attempting to push him out.

"I don't even know what you said, but there's nowhere else for me to sit, so move over," Beast Boy reiterated, attempting to force him over.

"Children, knock it off," Bee ordered, "Mas, let him sit with you, it's only a short trip back to the Tower, so deal with it."

He merely grumbled as he scooted over, the changeling squeezing in as the canopy of the cockpit closed. Luckily, as Bee had said, it was only a short trip, in a matter of about 5 minutes, the craft touched down on top of the Tower.

"So let me get this straight," Bumblebee started after hearing the elaborate story of what happened against Critical Mass, "you guys fought this old fogie in a high-tech suit, who blew up your ride, and the escaped after putting you guys out of commission for the moment."

"Pretty much," Cyborg answered, "not our most shining moment, but we'll catch him; I managed to get a tracking bug on him when I hit him with an overpowered blast of sonic energy, or at least left my sonic signature on him anyways, and that will act as the tracking device, seeing how I can single out my own frequency. I just hope he doesn't figure it out."

"Always on the ball, aren't you?" Bumblebee joked around, patting the larger cybernetic on the shoulder.

He shrugged as he smiled, the others filing in around them. Robin motioned for all of them to take a seat.

"Listen, I know I'm not in charge around here, but you guys need to hear me out for a second," he started.

"Why wouldn't we, Robin?" Speedy questioned, "You seem competent enough."

"Always with the jokes," Aqualad seconded, turning to Robin, "go ahead, we'll listen to whatever you got to say."

"Alright, I know you guys have probably already heard about it, but Wildebeest was…killed by students of Brother Blood's H.I.V.E. Academy, and we need to prevent any others from meeting a similar fate. I just have this really bad feeling is all, I know we are capable of defending ourselves, but it's the others I'm worried about." Robin managed, hating to admit his true feelings on the situation.

"Whoa, Robin, didn't see that coming," Bee commented, "but come on, those kids will think twice before they come messing with us, especially after the severe thrashing you guys gave them."

"We got lucky," Beast Boy chimed in, "if it wasn't for Terra, they would have been able to defeat us."

"We aren't trying to scare you guys," Terra finally stated on her own, "but it's true, I don't think they could have won if it wasn't for me."

"It's pretty much a unison feeling, Bee," Cyborg added, "all we're saying is if you guys run into them, just be careful, we don't know much about them, they've killed in cold blood, and they are willing to keep doing it."

Bee stood up, facing Robin, truly showing her assertiveness as being Titans East's leader.

"If they come across us, Robin, we got it, don't worry," she assured, "you know us, we are like the best, well, next to you guys of course."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted, "I just want to watch out for my allies and teammates, that's all. Ever since…"

"Don't say it, we know," Bumblebee interrupted, not wishing to bring up the painful past that most of them had just struggled to get over. "I understand, trust me Robin, we won't do nothing stupid or arrogant, if we come across them, it's by the book, ok?"

He nodded, knowing that she was true to her word, and respected her as a fellow team leader.

"Well," Aqualad stated in the ominous-filled room, attempting to lift their spirits, "since you guys are pretty much stuck here for awhile, or at least until we feel like dropping you back off in Jump City, why not have a little get-together?"

They looked at one another, searching for an answer, then finally looking at their leader, hoping he was thinking the same thing.

"I don't see why not," Robin finally spoke, seeing they were awaiting his answer, "besides, Cyborg may be able to use some of your guys' spare stuff to make something."

"Then it's settled," Bumblebee chimed in, turning to the super fast duo known as Mas Y Menos. "Get the phone."

Mas, who was on his identical twin brother's shoulders saluted.

Sí, la Señora, atrás más rápido que usted puede decir "bien". The second added to his brother's salute, taking off.

No sooner than they left, they had returned, holding the wireless phone up for her to accept.

"You two never cease to amaze me," she joked as she gladly took it from them.

"That imbecile!" Blood exclaimed as his voice echoed throughout his chambers, slamming his fists into the arms of his throne, denting them.

"What is the problem, my liege?" One of his many violet-cloaked staff questioned, as if he had been assisting Brother Blood with something.

"That fool Johnson had the Titans in his hands and he merely left them, running away like a coward," Blood growled, attempting to control his anger, then sharply turning to Professor Chang, still enraged, "are you quite finished yet, Chang?"

"I am still running the diagnostics on your newly-installed hardware; it will take some time before they are fine-tuned and ready for use." He calmly informed in Blood's fury. "I am working as quickly as I can, Brother Blood."

"You will work as fast as you can if you wish to live to see another day, Chang, I cannot be caught off-guard if he leads the Titans here. I know my adversaries well, they will let him lead them here. It is only a matter of time. If you wish for your…project to remain a secret, I suggest you make him stable enough to transport him."

"I assure you it is," Chang said in a promising manner, "I only need a new location ready to complete the process."

"Good, prepare him for transport then, because your new location has been decided. Before you even ask, it is at a colleague of Johnson's research facility located in Gotham City, and it just so happens that it will grant you access and clearance to any and all technology that S.T.A.R. Labs possesses, seeing how this facility is owned by them, an affiliate of sorts."

"That is most generous of you, Brother Blood," Chang thanked, still typing away on his computer, which had many wires running to ports all over Blood's body as he continued to run diagnostics on his newly-improved body.

"As for the Titans," he said in a devious manner, drumming his metallic fingers together, "they will be in for quite a surprise when they come, it will be the gravest mistake of their pathetic lives, as well as their last."

"It feels most wonderful to have my flesh and blood once more," Slade commented as he deeply drew in the mountain air of the Black Forest's high-altitude alpines. "Most invigorating indeed, but on to tasks at hand, I have an entire continent to search for a single person, and no idea as to where her whereabouts are. I should really get started."

As he pushed through the low-lying branches, he walked through the dense forest, intent and deep concentration shown just through the mere expression in his eye, truthfully stating that he wasn't going to allow anything to get in his way, no matter what it be. Slade truly enjoyed his new, resurrected form, seeing how he no longer bore any scars of any kind besides his eye, unable to grow tired, never having to eat or sleep, and forever living unless severe wounds are inflicted upon his body. Hours turned into days, and the days into weeks as Slade seemed to turn over every rock within his sight, but turning up nothing, and becoming rather irritable. Just as he was on the brink of brining the entire forest down in one fail swoop by using his powers to ignite a raging inferno, he finally came across something that stood out. Luckily, the dusk of another day was still out, allowing him to see what it was that managed to catch his attention. Slade leaned down, precariously looking over what he had found. It appeared to be pieces of metal, but they were far worn and rusted from being exposed to the elements, yet, he was able to distinguish some of the features upon it. Slade picked one of the items up, running his finger across a deep, sharp grove, as well as taking notice to the many dents, even hardened crimson in the areas not exposed to the weather. After vigorously wiping away dirt and debris, he finally came to a conclusion as it was, seeing a spot where an "S" shaped insignia was once attached.

"It appears as if Raven has discarded her armor to lighten the load, or to just rid herself of any ties to me," Slade deduced, looking over the other articles, as they happened to be the remaining pieces of armor that covered her upper arms, lower arms, as well as her legs and knees. "No matter, she is only prolonging the inevitable. The sooner she meets her end as she should have before, the closer I will be to having my life restored. As old as this is, it is still better than nothing at all."

He looked up as he rose to his feet from his kneeling position, something catching his attention. Slade approached a tree that was several feet away, touching a noticeable piece of black cloth of sorts, long since tattered and ripped.

"It is undeniable," he commented, almost grinning, knowing he was on Raven's trail. "I can almost smell her fear."

As if he knew exactly where she was, Slade continued through the clearings of the forest, even though any other sign of Raven's presence had long been washed away by the elements.

"I am coming for you, _Apprentice_," Slade deviously said to himself, activating his powers out of pure amusement, his hand, as well as eye, ignited into a hellfire red as flames came forth from them, "nothing can save you know, I will have my revenge."


	15. Chapter 8

Time seemed to pass quite quickly ever since Raven had set foot inside of the gym with Alexa, instantly falling in love with a sport that she never thought she would ever do in a million years, as she thought the same with her own predicament to begin with anyways, so it made any previous assumptions null and void in a sense. In any case, after a strictly followed training regime that was as rigorous as any other for 6 months, she was ready, more than ready in Hans' opinion. The day of reckoning and a true test of Raven's abilities finally came as set in stone so long ago, but things had changed drastically overnight in the gym's case. Hans, as well as aid from the promoter's staff, had managed to remove all of the gym's equipment and stored it in the basement of the building for the time being. The extra room that was made was to set up small bleachers of sorts, only 4-tier high, nothing drastic, as well as giving the fighters, both male and female, each their own prep area, divided for privacy. Last, but most certainly not least, the promoter supplied the event with a regulation standard ring, brand new, and made specifically for the event that was to be held. Even though it was nothing more than a city-wide tournament, amateurs mainly, but the event had managed to attract quite a crowd from all around the city, but in any case, anything that was going to take place here wasn't going to get much further unless it was something spectacular, or awe-inspiring, took place, and there was a good possibility of that happening, especially with a fighter of Raven's caliber. Yet, unknown to her, she was in store for possible match-ups against a few of the fighters in the tournament that were more than pushovers. The sound of those interested in seeing a lot of fights at a cheap price was evident as they filed in, taking their seats, but Raven, as well as Hans and Alexa, were oblivious to what was going on around them within the confines of their cubical of sorts, acting as their dressing room.

"How you feelin', Rae?" Hans questioned, meticulously wrapping her slender hands as she was seated before him, getting her to gingerly look up, wet hair hanging in her face.

"Great, never felt better," she quickly replied, flexing her hand once or twice as he continued his expert ritual of wrapping, as he had done hundreds of times in the past.

"Liar," Alexa quickly added, leaning against the makeshift wall, smiling.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little…nervous," Raven admitted, turning her attention to Alexa, "what about you?"

"About the same," Alexa answered, crossing her arms, her hands already wrapped and gloved. "I'm not going to lie, and if you are, learn how to do it better."

Raven merely smirked, scoffing a laugh, looking back up at Hans as he began taping Raven's wrapped hand and wrist to prevent it from shifting or loosening from use.

"So, since you basically guided me up until know, Hans, how do you think I'm going to do?" She truthfully requested, seeing he was in deep concentration, but was more than welcome to break it for a moment.

"Need I even say?" Hans attempted through a chuckle. "Do we already not have enough proof?"

"Yeah, Rae," Alexa chimed in, "not the fact that you've managed to give 3 sparring opponents in the course of your training concussions, with headgear."

"Or the time she broke Anna's nose, you remember that, don't you, Alexa?" Hans added, starting on Raven's other hand.

"Oh yeah, who could forget about that one," she added, beginning to move about the cubical of sorts, "also, that already-famous sparring match between her and Sven."

"Okay, I get the point," Raven laughed, butting in, "I'm…decent, but you did manage to forget about _our_ little bout, did you not?"

Alexa snapped to attention, remembering the first day Raven ever entered the gym.

"That's right, Hans remembers as well," she smiled, knowing it was all in good fun.

"Alright, alright," Alexa protested, "I get it, can we please move on? As if I haven't heard about it only a million times from you two, not to mention even more from the regulars at the gym, so could we possibly give it a rest?"

Hans and Raven looked at one another sheepishly, then turning back to face Alexa.

"No," they both replied, laughing afterwards.

"Come on, Alexa, you know I'm just joking around with you," Raven informed, "you told me to quit being so modest about everything, now look at me."

"I've created a monster is what I've done," Alexa chuckled, "but I wouldn't have you no other way."

"Likewise," Raven commented, turning her attention back to Hans, seeing he had begun the taping process on her second hand. "So, Hans, when am I up today?"

"Well," he replied, making sure his professional job was indeed suitable for both Raven and his needs, "you just so happen to be the first match for the women's bracket, so you have the honor of kicking things off. Four-rounders, regulation rules, nothing special. As soon as I get your gloves on, it's time to head out there, but I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Raven second questioned, "What kind of surprise?"

Hans leaned down, picking up a white box of considerable size, setting it Raven's lap.

"After much consideration," he began, "Alexa and me decided that since a fighter of your ability deserves to have a look to match."

Before Raven could even mouth a reply, she opened the box, finding something that was just absolutely breathtaking at the moment. The contents of the box baffled Raven for the moment, only seeing a silk-like cloth of a deep, rich blue color.

"What is it?" Raven truthfully requested, cocking an eyebrow.

"Take it out, let's see it," Hans insisted, ushering Raven to do just that.

Obeying, she removed it, unraveling it as it fluttered to the floor, revealing what it truly was. To Raven, it looked like a bath robe, but she knew better, as she held it out in front of her, watching the light shine off of it, not to mention the black trim that ran around all the edges of it, including the sash that acted as a belt to tie together in the front. She flipped it around, smiling as she figured out what it was, finding her name in bold, white letters as it curved in a convex manner, and last but not least, a raven with its wings spread underneath of it, made of the same material as the trim.

"I-I don't know what to say," Raven finally managed, still taking in the sight as she held it out in front of her. "It's…beautiful."

"That's not all," Alexa pointed out, motioning for her to lift a single piece of white wrapping paper.

Still in shock over their generosity, Raven managed to lift the wax-like paper, her breath was taken away once more. She gingerly set down the ring coat next to her in its folded state, removing the remaining part of her gift. It matched the coloring of the coat, blue with black trim, and as with the lettering as well, her name clearly across the waistband of them. Raven allowed the trunks to unfold themselves before her, the light seeming to shine off of the silk-like material.

"I can't let my fighter go out there in a t-shirt and shorts, now can I?" Hans quipped with a large grin to accompany it.

"Consider yourself lucky, Rae," Alexa added, motioning to her own outfit, which consisted of a white top, black trunks with white trim, and the same black mid-tops that she wore in training, "I had to fight in rags when I first started, but I'm not much further along now."

Raven noted Alexa's humor, still in awe from her recent gifts, knowing that it was indeed something special, especially for them to bestow such a thing upon her, and she was yet to prove herself worthy of such a gift. She quickly stood up, Hans turning around, respecting Raven's privacy as she quickly changed, more eager than anything.

"Okay," she announced, basically signaling that it was clear for him to turn around, seeing that she was adjusting the matching top that came with it, the stretching material proudly showing off her physique of hardened training.

"Excuse me, Miss," Alexa said in a playing manner, "but I think you are lost, the stadium where the world title match is being held is downtown."

"Knock it off," Raven replied, looking in the mirror, taking in her form.

"All jokes aside, she's right, you look like a professional, hell, you trained like one, might as well be," Hans added, "all you need is your gloves and you're ready."

She waited as he opened a box that was sent by the promoter of the event, containing the regulation gloves, making sure that they weren't tampered with in anyway, shape, or form to insure no rules were being broken or bent for that manner. Something was different about them, not that she cared, but she could tell they were not the same that she was accustomed to using when she trained. Not only did they lace up, but she had used the kind that did before, but they appeared to be rather small in general, not providing a lot of padding.

"What ounce are those things?" Raven asked as he removed them from the packaging, the smell of fresh leather entering her nostrils, even shine still visible off the bright red.

"This tournament is using 8oz., you trained with anything from 12 to 16. Do I need to explain it to you?" Hans questioned as he slid them onto her hands, Raven quickly noticing the tight fit, but knew that everyone else was in the same predicament.

"In layman's terms," Raven began as he continued to lace, Alexa beginning to focus as she shadowboxed, oblivious to what was going on around her. "Less weight means I can throw faster, and less padding means they are going to hurt that much more."

"Exactly, but remember, your opponent can do the same, don't get cocky, and don't get all showmanship on me in the ring, Rae, some of the best fighters lose fights that way, and I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Trust me, Hans," she replied, taking in all of his information, "you trained me, and I thank you for all of it with every fiber of my mortal being, I will, in no way, dishonor or disgrace your teachings you bestowed upon me."

"Wow, Rae, that was pretty…deep," Hans answered, off-guard, realizing how much Raven actually respected him.

"I'm full of surprises," she smiled, a devious one at that, holding up her right hand, which was already laced up and everything.

Hans merely shook his head as he continued his work, lacing up the second on her left, and knowing what she was getting at, seeing how over her training, Raven had enough power in her right hand when it connected cleanly to move a truck, or so it would seem, all in all, it was dangerous, and it was going to be the hand that was going to make her opponents kiss the canvas.

"How they feel?" Hans finally questioned as he finished taping up the rear of each glove, making sure the laces didn't shift or become loose, and to prove that they would in no way be tampered with during the course of a fight.

She beat them together in front of her, making the usual hollow _thump_ as they did, flexing her hands slightly.

"Good, snug, really snug at that," she commented, standing in front of the mirror, taking up stance, "I, on the other hand, feel great, probably the greatest since…, well, since I started this little journey of mine."

"That's good, now come here," he motioned, Raven obeying the man that she held the utmost respect for, almost able to consider him a Master of sorts, seeing how he did teach a fighting style to her, and watched over her. "Let's get this here coat on ya and we'll be ready to go."

"What about Alexa?" Raven questioned as she outstretched her gloved hands, allowing Hans to slide her arms into the sleeves of the ring coat.

"Her fight isn't until a few after yours, so she's going to hang out in here until then."

Raven turned towards her, acting as if she were devastated.

"You mean you aren't going to watch my debut bout? I am shocked," Raven joked.

"Don't play the guilt trip on me, girl," Alexa replied with a smirk, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "If it really means that much to you, then I will watch it, but I won't be up there with Hans, ok?"

"That's better than nothing at all, it means the world to me," she thanked in a sense.

Alexa nodded in agreement, Raven turning back to face the mirror as she watched Hans wrap the lavish coat around Raven's body, tying the sash in front into a neat bow.

"I know you hate hearing it, Rae, but you look like a pro, and I really think you should look into it, you just have pure skill, like you were naturally born to do this," Hans complimented, lifting the hood upon Raven's head.

She merely smiled, but also took an immediate notice to how the hood shadowed her face much like her own hood did on her cape she wore as a Titan, before her deception, before everything that seemed to ruin what quaint life she had up until that point. The feeling quickly subsided as she re-focused upon the task ahead. No sooner than she did, there was a faint knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Hans questioned in German, Raven being around it so long it that it was becoming second nature to her.

"Your fighter's on in 5," another male replied, having only that to say.

Hans faced Raven, seeing that his fighter had a face of determination, one nearly set in stone for that matter, Raven's eyes beneath the shadow of the hood piercing, looking into them almost made it feel as if she was in your mind, penetrating you to the very soul of your existence. All he saw staring back at him was someone that wasn't going to give up, she was going to go the distance, no matter the cost.

"It's time," Raven stated in the silence, finally psyched up enough to make her entrance.

Hans nodded, not wishing to break her concentration, wanting her to perform to the maximum of her abilities. Hans opened the door, picking up his supplies he would need as her cornerman as well, Raven stepping through into the makeshift hallway. Her eyes remained unchanged, even as she felt the prying eyes of those who passed, ranging from trainers preparing their fighters to spectators looking for their seats, truly seeing that Raven was something different. Even though the hall itself was dimly lit, it was adequate enough for Raven to follow Hans, the steady buzz of the crowd growing stronger with each step she took forward as they neared the entrance. She let out a breath of nervousness, hoping that Hans didn't hear it, but he knew her all too well.

"Ok, this is it," Raven thought to herself, gently throwing her hands out as she walked, trying to warm her arms up without expending energy. "No pressure, none at all. I'm here for one thing and one thing only: To win, and nothing is going to stand in my way."

Hans stopped short of a double set of doors that had been set up, seeing how they were actually underneath of the stands themselves, turning to face Raven.

"You ready?" He beckoned, depressing the lever that would allow it to swing open.

"More than I'll ever be," Raven attempted in a calm voice.

He merely nodded, turning around, pushing the door open, light flooding in from above, nearly blinding her, the sound of the restless crowd was something to behold all in its own. Raven retained as erect and strong as she had been before, not letting her true nervous self show, and unknown to why she was having such a feeling, but it was undeniably there. In any case, Raven followed the older man that had played the most important role in her training, as well as her life at that moment, able to pick out random comments amongst the crowd's buzz; some in her favor, others extremely negative to how Raven was going to perform. With the grace that she had always possessed before, Raven stepped through the ropes as Hans lifted them up for her, getting scattered applause as she awaited her opponent, throwing a lightning-fast combination to impress those who doubted her, but it was a rather touch crowd, as they didn't seem all that impressed.

"I don't think they like me," she commented to Hans, who was at her right, still retaining her composure to show she was unaffected by them, but a crowd could indeed make or break a fighter's spirit.

"To hell with 'em," Hans replied plain as day, "they aren't the ones in here banging it out, now are they? Don't worry about them until they start cheering for you, then you use it to your advantage. They think you're going to go down, and I want you to prove 'em wrong, understand?"

Raven nodded, allowing Hans to remove her ring coat, the lights above reflecting off of her pale flesh as it was coated with a thin layer of perspiration from her warm-up drills she had done only moments before, causing her defined body of toned muscles to appear to glow. No sooner than the coat was handed to Hans' assistant and Raven's cutman, the crowd's clamoring seemed to pick up slightly, and Raven knew why, her opponent was making her entrance to join her in the ring. She managed to get a look at her long before she entered the ring, seeing she was shorter than herself, about average height for a female, blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, and a normal Caucasian skintone to match. She was wearing blue and orange, but her outfit didn't appear to be as professionally-crafted or looking for that matter, as Raven's was. She bounded up into the ring, staring Raven down intentfully, giving a small show of her speed as Raven had done.

"I've seen that look before," Raven commented as they removed her towel she had upon her much like she had her ring coat, "I saw it in a mirror."

"At least she ain't intimidating you," Hans added, "but keep it to a minimum, I don't want you getting full of yourself, ok?"

She nodded, still looking at her soon-to-be enemy across the ring from her. An official, apparently the ring announcer, reacht up and took hold of a descending microphone, seeing both of the fighters were more than ready to begin.

"Tonight," Raven translated, "we officially kick off the women's division of this tournament, beginning with the match between two combatants of noticeable caliber, proving that it will be your money's worth. Scheduled for 4 rounds by regulation rules, the 3 knockdown rule is in effect, and will go to the scorecards after 4. Let's introduce our warriors of the evening to officially start this thing."

He turned to Raven, shuffling through his cards, finding the information upon her.

"Hailing out of the blue corner, coming in at 126 and ½ pounds, wearing the blue trunks with the black trim, and making her debut bout this evening, Rachel "Raven" Roth."

She managed to receive scattered applause, as well as a few comments.

"I really hate my alias name," she commented to Hans, who was rubbing her shoulders, trying to keep her relaxed. "126 and 1/2? I've put on weight."

"Ignore them, besides, that weight is solid muscle, so no worries." Hans consoled, even though he knew Raven was merely remaining light-hearted.

The announcer turned towards the unknown blonde that Raven had only seen for the first time mere seconds ago.

"And coming out of the red corner for the beginning contest of the evening, weighing it at 120 pounds, wearing the blue and orange trunks, and entering with a record of 7W-3L-1D, 2 by KO, Ingrid "Annihilator" Achbehn."

There was a more audible reaction, seeing how she had fights under her belt, and did have wins, so a fanbase was to be expected. The referee, or what Raven assumed was by the pinstriped outfit they were synonymous to, motioned for both of them to step forward to the center of the ring. Easily noting her height advantage over her opponent, Raven gingerly looked down, making eye contact with her, vice versa for her to do to Raven.

"Alright, ladies," the referee began, Raven completely understanding a language once alien to her, "I want a good, clean fight, always obey my commands at all times."

He took hold of Raven's right hand, as he did with her left.

"Anything here," he informed, holding Raven's gloved hand up to the middle of the waistband on Ingrid's trunks, "is good, and anything here is good," he did with Ingrid to Raven's, showing the absolute lowest point they could cleanly hit one another. He released their gloved hands, both allowing it to fall to their respective sides.

"Now touch gloves and come out fighting at the bell," he finished, motioning for them to do so.

Raven and her opponent obeyed, as well as wishing to show the mutual respect for one another as respective participants of the sport, as well as to show there were no hard feelings in general.

"Good luck," Raven added as they broke contact, giving a minute smile, only getting a slightly confused look from her, seeing how she spoke in English, the thought of the language barrier slipping her mind.

"Stick and move, stick and move, remember that," Hans advised as they returned to their corner, preparing Raven for the opening round.

She acknowledged in silence, but Hans knew that she understood, and there wasn't really any need to tell her all those little things and worry about her, she was more than capable of handling things.

"I'll use my head, don't worry," Raven informed as he stepped through the ropes, his assistant putting Raven's mouthpiece in.

"Just don't use it as a catcher's mitt," Hans warned, attempting to lighten her mood enough to keep her relaxed.

She smiled, her blue guard showing, quickly turning back to her opponent, who was in stance, ready as much as Raven was. The bell sounded, ringing crisply in the stagnant air. Raven didn't bolt out of her corner as quickly as her opponent did, but was still close enough to the center of the ring to not worry about being cornered within the first few seconds of the fight. As she had managed to predict on her feet, Ingrid fired out several jabs, easily blocked or slipped by Raven's superior speed, still trying to figure out her opponent's rhythm, but keep herself out of harm's way, even though that was the object of being in the ring. Raven continued to stay lightly on her feet, avoiding anything that would prove painful if it connected, her opponent still coming after her, becoming visibly frustrated as she constantly chased Raven around the ring. Needless to say, there were rabble-rousers to Raven's strategy; feeling as if she was constantly running away, and she had indeed hadn't thrown a single punch of her own. Not to say she wasn't completely flawless of course, Ingrid still managed to slip a jab or two past Raven's defense, even though they were weak, they still connected. Just like that, the round ended with the synonymous ringing of the bell. Raven merely leaned against the ropes in her corner, not even taking a seat on the stool, Hans stepping through, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, and forcing her to sit down. Confused by the act of anger that he showed, Raven allowed the assistant to take her mouthpiece, finding a bony finger in her face.

"What did I tell you before you came out here?" He angrily questioned the suppressed rage clearly in his eyes.

"What? All I'm doing is avoiding her shots, isn't that what you told me to do?" Raven reasoned, not becoming upset in anyway.

"Yes, but you have to hit back, Rae, when she throws that jab, counter with a left hand of your own, slip and counter, block and counter, she hits you, you hit her back, you understand?" He explained while the assistant gave her some water to swish around.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," she acknowledged, opening her mouth back up for the mouthpiece, knowing that Hans wanted her to be serious now.

Needless to say, after the "seconds out" warning was given, Raven was on her feet, and ready to go, awaiting the beginning of Round 2 to signal itself as it did in normal fashion.

No sooner than it did, Raven erupted out of her corner, catching her opponent off-guard and it didn't help matters any that she was beginning to become fatigued from chasing Raven all around the ring for the entire first round. With wicked force, Raven connected with a standard 1-2-3 combination that flew at blinding speed, the crowd coming life as the damage was inflicted, causing Ingrid to cover up and try to get away from Raven quick and in a hurry. Using her learned abilities from Hans, Raven cut the ring off, keeping her from getting away. In her panic, Ingrid continued to lash out, striking Raven with a mere jab before she covered up, protecting herself from a left hook that followed the jab, rolling with the shot, and countering with one of her own, feeling the clean connection, and knowing that she hurt her. As a predator would pounce on a wounded prey, Raven went after Ingrid as she staggered backwards from the sheer force of the hook she had delivered only moments before. Raven's stinging jab pumped twice into Ingrid's face twice in quick succession, only to have a vicious right hook to the body, left hook to the head, and the final right uppercut that lifted her inches off of the canvas, sprawling out on her back, the crowd exploding into a cheering craze, as that is what they came to see. As per the referee's instructions, Raven went to the nearest neutral corner, awaiting the outcome. He went to Ingrid, who was still laying upon the canvas, attempting to regain her bearings and rise.

"1…2…3…4…5," he counted out loud, comments such as "Get up!" or "Stay down!" clearly heard from the crowd. "6…7…8…9…10, you're out. Winner and advancer in the tournament, Rachel "Raven" Roth!"

Raven was clearly happy for her first win, and by no means was containing it, even though she was taller than Hans, she leapt upon him, hugging him.

"Easy, Rae, I'm an old man, you'll break me," he laughed, setting her down.

"Thank you, Hans, this would have never been possible without your help, just thanks for everything," she stated, spitting her mouthpiece into her hand.

"We aren't done yet," he warned in a sense, "you still got a whole tournament ahead of you, this is only the beginning."

Raven knew it to be true, but there were other things going through her mind at the moment. Even though Ingrid's downed person was surrounded by her trainers, as well as the officials, trying to get her out of the ring, Raven muscled her way through, seeing that she was sitting up, still shaking her head, but other than that, appeared to be physically sound. She looked up, finding an outstretched arm for her to grasp to help her to her feet. Out of pure sportsmanship, she accepted Raven's offered assistance, being lifted to her feet, truly showing that there were no hard feelings or ill thoughts between them, only two participants in a contact sport amongst no other.

"Y-you're something else," she managed, still feeling that last shot that Raven delivered with amazing power and accuracy.

"You aren't half bad yourself," Raven complimented in a tongue she could understand, "you gave it your all, and that's what matters."

Ingrid nodded as her trainers led her away, and seeing that they were ready to begin the next fight, Raven decided it was time to go back to the dressing room, and maybe gloat to Alexa about her KO in the 2nd. After donning her ring coat once more and following Hans back down the short walkway to the ring that led back to the dressing rooms. She contained herself as she walked behind Hans, fans that were in reach patting Raven on the back, proud of her showing, and her fans multiplying in numbers, proving that she was no pushover and a force to be reckoned with, hopefully instilling fear and intimidation into her next opponent.

"Excuse me, next world champion coming through," Raven joked around as she passed several people in the hall, being sure to say it English to not truly gloat, seeing how they couldn't understand her.

Hans merely shook his head with a thin smile, opening the door to her dressing room.

"Most impressive to say the least, Rae," Alexa added, knowing she was the next fight up. "Sorry I can't hang around, but I'm on up next, so I'll see you in a few, gotta go."

She nodded, turning to Hans as he cut the tape off her gloves, sliding them off.

"Alright, let's see if your hands are alright," he informed, rubbing her knuckles, using his expertise on the subject, "I know it was short, but all it takes is one bad punch to mess your hand up bad. Luckily, all of yours landed clean, so you'll be in good shape the rest of this tournament."

"Glad to hear it," Raven replied, flexing her fingers while her hands still remained wrapped.

"You know, though, you kinda surprised me there at the end," Hans admitted, moving to the next hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked, perplexed.

"Helping her up like that, even though fighters respect one another most of the time," he more than willingly explained, "that was a true showing of sportsmanship, Rae. It even surprised me more that she accepted it, most of the time, anything like that is brushed aside or refused because of stubborn pride. She has about as much heart as you do."

"But lacking the iron fists I have," Raven joked, holding both her hands up.

"Easy, killer," Hans managed through his stifled fit of laughter. "After a rather…good showing that you just demonstrated, I know you are going to advance past the prelims with ease today, so you still have 5 more fights ahead of you. I know it sounds like a lot, but you get a good break in between each one, and there only four rounders, not like 10 or something. Besides, most of them won't go the distance, KO's or forfeitures, seeing how most of these fighters aren't in absolute top shape, and no trainer wants to watch their fighter take a beating, knowing they can't come back and win."

"Just promise me something then," Raven reasoned, understanding what he was getting at.

"What's that?" Hans smiled, re-applying tape that had managed to come loose.

"Don't throw in the towel on me, no matter what," Raven seriously requested, looking deeply into his aged eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rae, don't do this," he pleaded, "you're more than capable of handling yourse-"

"Promise me," Raven interrupted, making sure he understood. "No matter what, do not give up on me. Even when things look their worst, you must stand by and let me finish what I started, it is the only way."

"Ok, Raven, I promise you I will not give up on you," he solemnly succumbed to Raven's seemingly grim request, but feeling as if it was unnecessary. "Then you must promise me something then. You will forfeit if you yourself feel it to be right, if be need. If you yourself wish to give up and quit, I will not stop you."

"Fat chance," Raven quickly replied, "I'm not about to get this far to give up, I just don't want you giving up on me, that's what I mean."

"I will do no such thing in a million years and you know that," Hans confirmed, "just get in there and do what you do best."

She merely smiled, brining him in close for a hug.

Hans' prediction for Raven, as well as Alexa, solidified into existence as the day progressed forward, each of them winning their matches respectively, and with marginally improved skill over their opponents clearly visible, needless to say Raven managed to give an opponent a hairline fracture of the jaw, another a mild concussion, and her latest victim left the ring with a cracked rib, as well as a profusely bleeding cut above her left eye that was laid open by Raven's deadly right hook that took 4 stitches to seal up. She wasn't trying to hurt her opponents in such a way, but just the sheer strength and force of impact that she possessed when she connected with her shots was just devastating. Raven came in with the crowd having an extremely negative view upon her, but left with a rather solid fanbase, easily exciting them by her mere appearance in the ring, as well as feeling rather sorry for whoever she was slated to go up against, as well as the sight of her sportsmanship and honor amongst the other participants, respecting them as they did her. Alexa was just as victorious, half of her wins coming by decision, 2 by KO in the 3rd and 4th rounds, respectively, and her last one ended by a TKO, her opponent's corner throwing in the towel, but she wasn't the one that ended all of her fights in 1st round KO's, most of them little over halfway through, as Raven did, except for her first, which was mainly related to her nervous state of being in a real bout for the first time. Even long after the day's event was over with and everyone nearly gone, Raven found out that she was wanted to sign several autographs, which came as a surprise to not only her, but Alexa and Hans as well, seeing that the tournament itself was far from over, and her fans had that much faith in her from the start.

"So, ladies," Hans beckoned, looking up from paperwork on his desk, "how does it feel to go 6-0 so far?"

"Awesome," they both replied in unison, as if they were thinking on the same wavelength.

"That's good to hear," he added, "but you girls go home, I mean straight home, nothing else, and get some rest, and just don't slack off tomorrow, do some easy stuff, and come back here bright and early day after tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to watch the prelims of the men?"

"A couple of over-testosteroned guys on an ego trip, trying to beat the shit out of each other in order to impress me?" Alexa quipped, having a different view upon the male aspect, "I think I'll pass."

"What makes that so different from us?" Raven asked, confused slightly.

"We do it with grace, style, and, well, grace," Alexa explained, attempting to find reasoning behind her theory.

"You said grace twice," Raven informed.

"That doesn't matter," she quickly replied, unable to have a solid explanation "the point is, we are more sophisticated in the ring than they are, and it's not like we are showing off for them, seeing how we usually scare guys."

"Ah, I see now," Raven reasoned turning back to Hans. "So, where does that put us, you know, advancing to the quarterfinals?"

"The quarterfinals," Hans explained, sitting at his desk, looking across his desk to his fighters, "are still four-rounders, nothing special, but I will tell both of you this, the weak have been weeded out, so expect a better class of boxing when you fight these opponents. Even though it managed to pan out that way, Raven's side of the bracket, seeing how the two of you are on opposite sides, happens to have the more difficult of the remaining competitors, not to intimidate you in any way, Rae, mind you."

"Just means that I will actually have to try now," she smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"There she goes again with the "oh, look at me, I'm so much better than everyone else" ego trip thing again," Alexa commented in a joking manner, getting her attention.

"I learned it from you, I just refined it a little," Raven smiled, getting a chuckle out of Alexa.

"Alright, alright girls, settle down," Hans chuckled as well, seeing how over the course of these few short months they had managed to become the best of friends. "I ain't got nothing else to tell you, so go home, get some rest, and I expect to see you here bright and early in 2 days."

"Will do," Raven obeyed, standing up, as Alexa did, who gave a small wave of her hand as the two of them made their way to the door, taking the stairs down to leave.

"What's your prediction on the outcome of this thing, Alexa?" Raven questioned her companion at her side as they walked up the street in the nighttime air, their destination to be her apartment.

"Seriously?" Alexa second questioned, getting a nod from Raven as an answer. "Well, I figured I'd go to the finals at least, about me winning, I don't know, I don't know who my opponent would be. What about you?"

"I was going to say about the same thing, except for me winning," Raven confidently informed, "do you think it will come down to you and me?"

"I hope not," Alexa quickly answered, surprising Raven, "I mean, you're one of the few people that promotes more than a challenge, but we're friends, and actually going 10 Rounds with each other would be difficult."

"We've sparred before, so what's the difference?" Raven stated, cocking an eyebrow at her logic.

"Rae, sparring with headgear and higher weight gloves is a little different than an actual bout," Alexa informed in a need-to-know manner. "I just don't know if I could go with the same tenacity against you as I do anyone else, and you probably feel the same way in that situation, do you not?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a sport, and that's how I've been looking at it," Raven replied, waving to a couple of acquaintances she had managed to make in her stay in this neighborhood. "I'll admit it though, I'd hold back though."

"You see, we are going to have a dilemma on our hands if we both go the finals," Alexa announced, "what do you suggest we do?"

"It's still a little early to plan on things like that, not that I doubt either of us or anything, but don't count your chickens before they hatch, correct?" Raven reasoned.

"I suppose," Alexa answered, shrugging her shoulders, "but I am counting chickens, not eggs, so it is only a matter of time."

"Enough with the proverb, please, I just want to get some rest and call it a day," Raven laughed, seeing that Alexa was always one to draw things out, no matter how small they be.

Thankfully, sleep came as wished, and the day of light training was much appreciated as well, passing quickly with the duo only doing some minor roadwork, as well as skipping, other than that, lounging around, trying to dig up as much information as they could on up and coming opponents in the tournament that they may possibly have to face. These fighters were indeed better than those eliminated on the first day, but one of them seemed to stand out more to Raven than the others, a almond-skinned one, her face was one that could just define one's soul, and all Raven saw was trouble. Rachelle Mitzer, as Raven found out her name to be, had a reputation of being a dirty fighter as it was coined, throwing numerous illegal shots, as well as maneuvers that were frowned upon in the ring. As fate would have it, Raven was matched up against her, her final quarterfinals match for the night, bringing her total wins to 10, all 10 of them coming by KO. Needless to say, Mitzer wasn't impressed, after two rounds of the scheduled four, Raven found out that she wasn't going to go down easy, taking her seat in her corner, starting to feel fatigued for the first time.

"She won't go down," Raven informed Hans through her breaths as she drew air into her lungs.

"It's alright, keep breathing," Hans assured, "you're working her down, scorecards have you up right now, just stay smart, don't get sloppy. When you sense a weakness in her, assault it, and don't stop until the ref pulls you off of her, ok?"

Raven nodded, seeing her blue mouthpiece was being directed to be put back in her mouth, accepting it.

"Just keep your cool, don't panic if you get hit, even the great ones take hard shots every now and again, it happens, but let her come after you, and make her pay for her mistakes and over aggressiveness. Show me you have brains to go along with all the brawn."

Raven nodded once more, hearing the "seconds out" signal, standing up to see what she had to give for Round 3, and hopefully solidify a win out of it. Hans and his assistant hopped off of the apron, the bell sounding, Raven quickly moving out of her corner to face her opponent in the center of the ring. As it had become etched into her mind, Raven slipped several jabs as Mitzer came after her, trying to stay on the attack and keep Raven from gaining her balance to fire back. She finally seized the moment, parrying one of them to leave an opening long enough for her to get off a left hook that sent a shockwave through her body, Raven noticing her legs beginning to go wobbly, but quickly recovering to lash out with her own right hook to the body, causing Raven to back up.

"Cover up, don't take that crap!" Hans yelled over the roar of the crowd, hoping it registered in Raven's mind, as she was a little preoccupied with Mitzer as she continued her seemingly endless assault upon Raven.

As if Mitzer didn't learn the first time, Raven countered with the same hook, but to her surprise, Raven felt an extremely painful sensation shoot up from behind her leg, her eyes instantly going to the source, finding a gloved fist retracting, and noticing she had fallen to one knee. Nearly an instant reaction of booing from the crowd erupted, Raven noticing the referee warning Mitzer, telling her to keep her hands up, then coming to Raven.

"No knockdown," he announced, helping Raven to her feet, "fighter, you have 30 seconds to recover."

Raven acknowledged, trying to walk off the Charlie-horse from hell that exploded throughout nearly every muscle in her leg, making it rather difficult to walk without causing pain to shoot up it. Needless to say, Raven used nearly every second of it, finally taking up stance again.

"Ok, box," he ordered, motioning for them to swing at one another again, neither of them having to have a reason to, seeing how Raven was hurt to a degree, and trying to stay alive in a sense, while Mitzer wasn't about to stop her rampage.

Knowing the 3rd round was coming to a close, Raven started going on the offensive, wanting to prove that she wasn't affected by the illegal blow, eventually coming down to trading shots with her, Raven clearly on top of the exchange, but as a right hook grazed her face as she slipped it, Raven felt the hard, bony tip of her elbow follow right behind it, crashing into her nose with tremendous force, causing her to stumble backwards from the immense pain. The referee stepped between them, in the midst of the crowd's heightened booing, knowing that Raven was winning, and Mitzer was having to cheat only to prolong the inevitable.

"Final warning," the referee ordered, pointing at her, "anything else like that and I'll disqualify you." He finished, turning to Raven, who was wiping blood away with her glove, finding out that she was bleeding profusely out of both nostrils. "Fighter, are you capable of continuing?"

"Yes," Raven said with a nod, allowing the blood just to flow slowly down the features of her face.

Before he could signal for them to start again, the bell sounded, bringing them to the final round of the match, Raven more than eager to take a seat in the corner.

"Alright," Hans announced, bounding through the ropes, "let me see."

He tilted her head up as his assistant removed her mouthpiece, the crimson liquid still flowing freely from it. "Looks none to good."

"Just stop the bleeding and I'll finish it," Raven managed, "that's all I ask."

"I can't, Rae, it's inside your nose, luckily it ain't broken, but I can't fix it," he informed, wiping it away with a towel.

"Use that stuff you use on cuts, put it on a swab, and shove it up there," Raven suggested, just wanting it to stop affecting her concentration.

"It's for external use only, besides, it burns like hell," he warned, his assistant continuing with his duties.

"Do it," she ordered, looking his squarely in the eye.

"Alright," he succumbed, signaling for two swabs, as well as the cut gel he used to seal them up, hoping it would do the same long enough to give Raven what she needed.

"Suck it in," he ordered, "suck it in and swallow it."

Though it sounded disgusting, Raven knew it to be necessary; reluctantly doing so, cringing as she felt the blood and mucus go down, wishing for another swish of water. No sooner than she did, Hans inserted the swabs, rubbing them around the interior of her nostrils rather far up, as far as he could go without hurting her, and like he promised, it did indeed burn like hell, several of them to be in fact.

"I don't know how long it's going to last, but just do what you need to do to win," Hans informed, "lull her into a trap, make it seem like she thinks she's going to catch you on the nose again with a hard shot, and drop her, you hear me?"

Raven nodded, her eyes still watering from the coagulation gel that was setting her nostrils ablaze, knowing that if she didn't do something soon, it was going to be twice as worse as before. She was up and ready well before the "seconds out" was given, waiting for the bell to ring, and put an end to it.

The fourth and final round began, and as Hans instructed, Raven feigned being hurt, forcing herself to go a lot slower than normal, as well as keeping her right hand low, almost inviting for a punch to be thrown to her face. Being aggressive, as well as dense in nature, Mitzer rushed in, continually throwing the jab, trying to set up for the knockout punch, but Raven was more than ready for it, just waiting, setting her trap. Finally, Raven saw the big left hand coming in, wide and fast, but being quicker to the punch, she countered with her own jab, going to the body with a right, then a left, doubling up on it by going to the head with a nasty hook, setting up with the final blow that Raven hoped that would put her down for the count, connecting cleanly with right uppercut, feeling her teeth clench together from the force of it, and if it weren't from the mouthpiece, Raven would have easily knocked teeth out. Time seemed to slow as Raven continued to follow through with the uppercut, lifting Mitzer off her feet, landing on the ropes, and snapping taut again, forcing her to crash to the mat, face first, unstirring. The crowd exploded once more, but this time, it was for Raven's show of abilities instead of jeering at the disgusting show of cheating they had seen thus far from her opponent. She loved what she was hearing, her name being chanted, drowning out the referee as he counted away, knowing that she was out cold and there wasn't a need to, Raven won by knockout, and advanced to the semifinals. She still smiled through her throbbing pain in her nose as she went to Hans as she done over and over again, ready to exit the ring.

"Nice finish there, Rae," he congratulated, placing her coat on her, still noticing the praise she was receiving from the congregation of spectators. "You also seemed to have gained a following, they think the same as well, and probably one of the greatest knockouts I've seen in a long time."

"I'd love to chat, Hans," Raven managed, visibly in pain still, "but could it wait, I need you to fix this still, I don't think its working."

"Oh," he remembered, and knew Raven wouldn't make a big deal over an injury unless it was actually troubling her greatly, concerned for her well-being, "right, right, right, well, come on then, let's get you fixed up."

Raven followed him as they made the same walk they had made time and time again, and her receiving the pats on the back and shoulders, comments to go along with them, knowing that she was truly something. She was more than eager to get to the dressing room, feeling extreme discomfort in her nose.

"Hans, it isn't holding, I feel it," Raven announced as he opened the door, getting his attention.

"Sit down," he ordered, searching around the wash basin set up in the cubical of sorts, finding a small bucket, "here, use this if it comes undone." Hans added, handing it to her after he quickly removed her gloves, tossing them aside.

It was just in the nick of time as well, no sooner than Raven put her head over the bucket, blood flowed from her nose once more, and in a much more dramatic fashion, two steady streams came forth as if someone had turned on a faucet.

"That isn't good," Raven managed, wide-eyed at the spectacle, her voice slightly affected by her nose being the way it was.

Hans looked at it, pinching her nostrils shut, then releasing them again, Raven showing that they were tender by flinching.

"It's just draining," Hans informed, attempting to calm her somewhat. "After it stops or at least slows, tip your head back and I'll see what I can do."

Raven understood, still watching the blood collecting into the bucket, the line of crimson water slowly rising, but the two tendrils of red were slowing in volume luckily. Just as it came to a drip, there was a knock at the door, startling the two of them as Hans was preparing anything that he could use to help Raven.

"What?" He gruffly requested, looking over at the door.

Instead of getting an answer, a man in a suit walked in, both Raven and Hans knowing why he was there, and who he was for the event.

"She's fine," Hans informed, wishing he would just go away, "nothing I can't fix."

"Sorry," he replied, setting down his small, black bag, removing a flashlight with his latex gloved hand, "standard procedure. I watched it happen, and I need to ensure she is fine."

"Fighters take hard shots all the time, it happens, she just happened to be on the wrong end of an illegal shot," Hans prolonged, knowing that if the medical assistant found anything he didn't like, he wouldn't let her continue.

"I'm here for her safety, nothing more," he coolly informed as he moved the beam of light back and forth between Raven's eyes.

"You know," Raven said in an irritated tone, "only one of my eyes works, I'm blind in the other, so of course you aren't going to get a reaction out of it."

"I see that, how did you acquire such an injury?" He pressed, running his finger down the scar left by Slade's blade so long ago.

'It's none of your concern," Raven rudely pressed, pushing the hand away, "I'm fine, I assure you, I'd know if I would be capable of continuing, now get out and let my trainer do his work."

He merely pushed his glasses up on his nose, backing away from her.

"You better have her nose fixed before her next fight in the semifinals or she will not continue in the tournament, do you understand me?" He warned in a seemingly threatening way.

"Trust me," Hans began, facing him once more, "you'll have your work cut out for you after Raven is done with all of those so-called opponents, now, as my fighter said, get lost, I've got work to do."

Knowing his place, but not taking too kindly to Hans or Raven's comments and general reaction to his presence, he quietly subsided out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright," Hans announced after he left, moving over to Raven, squatting to see her nose had finally quit bleeding, but he still needed to assure it would heal correctly to prevent the wound from being opened back up in anyway. "Let me see what we have here."

He used a wet swab to clean the remaining blood that clung to the interior of her nose, seeing that the hard elbow shot she had taken had ruptured many tiny blood vessels, an easy fix, but he needed to do it right this time, otherwise he'd have a similar problem to what they just had.

"Seriously though," Raven began while he inspected her, "how bad is it?"

"Nothing too serious," Hans answered, "just your standard bloody nose."

"Then why did it drain like that?" she continued, motioning to the bucket, which did have a fair and noticeable amount of blood in it.

"Probably backed up into your sinus cavities, I don't know, I'm no doctor, but all that matters is that it's out of there, and I can try to seal it up enough to let it heal in a matter of days, as well as reduce the swelling around it. Other than that, you're a big girl, you can take it."

Raven meekly smiled while he continued to clean her nose, preparing a larger, more effective dose of the cut gel he used in the ring. "Now will this burn like it did before?"

"Probably, maybe even a lot worse since I cleaned it up," Hans truthfully admitted. "I assure you you're in good hands."

"I haven't doubted you yet, nor have you given me a reason to, so just do it to the best of your abilities," Raven replied with a smile, glad that he was proud of her.

He took the swab with the gel, gently inserting it to seal up the wound on either side, and as promised, it burned again, and more intense as he had warned. Her fists tightened, clenching them in pain.

"Stay still," he ordered in an easy tone of sorts as she flailed about, the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Attention, can I have your attention please," Alexa announced, the door closing behind her as she stepped into the room, being overly dramatic, "I am pleased to inform you that the one and only Alexa Doren is advancing to the semifinals and is a contender for the finals."

She actually opened her eyes, taking in Raven condition and Hans' taking care of the situation.

"Am I interrupting something?" She quipped, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing you haven't already experienced," Hans informed while he continued working away. "That Mitzer, damn her and her dirty fightin', caught Raven in the nose with an elbow."

"Is it broken? Better yet, did she win?" she anxiously questioned, concerned.

"Luckily, no, it ain't broken," Hans replied, hearing a sigh of relief, "and yes, Raven won, rather dramatic in fact."

"I laid her out," Raven managed, her nostrils still ablaze with pain, demonstrating the right uppercut she finished the fight with.

"Awesome," Alexa commented, sitting down, looking over the bucket, seeing the noticeable amount of blood that collected into it, and it had began to harden. "Are you sure your ok though?"

"A little light-headed, but no worse for wear," Raven said, looking out the corner of her eye, keeping her head still for Hans. "I'm just glad that I didn't have another bout today, I don't think I could do it."

"Here, here," she replied, "that last one was something else, went the distance, even though I won, Rae, I still took a few good shots, and I am wore out. I'm just ready to get some well-deserved rest for the semifinals."

Hans finally stood up, wiping his hands upon his sweatpants, leaving small blood streaks upon them.

"That should hold, just make sure you don't do anything to…upset it anyway, ok?" Hans informed, picking up his scissors to cut Alexa's gloves off of her.

Raven nodded, gently breathing through her nose, testing Hans' handiwork.

"This will definitely do, thanks Hans," Raven paid respect, "glad to have you on my side."

"Likewise," Hans smiled, handing Alexa a cold icepack for her face to prevent any kind of swelling to arise from what punches she did take. "Now let's get you squared away and we might be able to catch the last match today. It's always fun to watch em', learn a lot just by observing."

"Shall I take notes?" Raven joked, acting as if she had paper and a pen.

Hans merely smirked as he cut Alexa's wraps of her hands.

"Towel off, Rae, we'll meet you out there in a minute," Hans ordered, pointing to the corner where her towel, as well as her change of clothes were at.

She acknowledged, doing so and rather quickly at that, more than eager to get out of her trunks that were saturated with sweat, as well as noticeable specks of darkened fabric from drops of blood, her top in the same condition. Raven quickly emerged from the room in her black running outfit consisting of a pullover hooded sweatshirt and pants to match, placing stray strands of hair behind her ears. She slowly walked to the same entrance to the arena atmosphere that she had grown used to after making an appearance 11 times thus far, all 11 ending in victory, and she hoped to keep that trend going. Raven silently entered through the doors, the crowd's full volume exploding into her hearing, her eyes adjusting to the lighting above the ring. She leaned against the bleachers, crossing her arms as she watched the bout take place before her, but she immediately straightened up as soon as she realized who the taller of the two fighters, and was clearly winning. Raven watched intently as Evanna, a person that Raven didn't really care for in general, continued demolishing her clearly inferior opponent, bouncing her around the ring off of the ropes like a rag doll at times, using her height and weight to throw some of the most powerful punches she had seen ever thrown in the ring. Evanna's opponent was clearly bleeding, damaged, and in extreme pain, as any normal human being would be, yet, she was running on nothing but heart and instinct now, trying to stay alive long enough to see if she could pull a win out over Evanna, but it was fading fast, as she was. Raven continued to watch the carnage, but learning, studying Evanna, she knew that Evanna was going to win, and she would end up facing her some time or another, call it an instinct. It wasn't much longer, but she finally went down, hard for that manner, and the crowd knew it was coming, but she still struggled to get to her feet. No sooner than she did though, her corner threw in the towel, not wishing to watch the malicious beating continue. Clearly relishing in the victory, Evanna scanned the crowd, but she stopped, seeing a familiar face, Raven's. With a grin of sorts, she pointed her gloved hand in her direction, clearly attempting to intimidate Raven, but it didn't seem like it was working all too well.

"I don't know about you," Alexa announced, scaring Raven from behind, "but I think she just called you out."

"She can call out all she wants," Raven reasoned, not a change in her tone whatsoever, "but she has another thing coming, Alexa. I'm sure that I can take her."

"As long as you are, "Hans added, resting his hand on her shoulder, getting her to turn, "then so am I, Rae. I don't even really need to tell you, but I worry about you girls, but please go home and rest. You're going to need it for the semis, these matches are going to be the most difficult ones yet, the highest caliber fighters, 6 Rounds, so you better be ready for it."

"Hans," Raven said, facing him, "I was born ready."

"I second that," Alexa smiled, both of them walking past him, welcoming the thought of rest, especially after such a rough day, and an even rougher one to come.

Though the next few days passed by, allowing them to heal, but they seemed to drag on as Raven continued to think about her up and coming bouts for the semifinals, and knew a match up between her and Evanna was imminent, but it wasn't more of a fear, but preparation, knowing that she was going to have to bring her A-game in a sense, fight the hardest, give all she had, and more. Even in her light training sessions she did, Raven found it difficult to concentrate on anything, all she saw was Evanna, a looming enemy standing in her between her and final victory. The pit was one thing, this was on a whole other spectrum, and just by watching the few fleeting moments of her in action in the ring, Raven knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Alexa noticed too, concerned that Raven was going to become unglued at one point or another if she kept going the way she was. Yet, she felt that Raven was going to use that to her advantage, and use that pent-up aggression and rage to her disposal. Still, Alexa felt as if it was causing more harm than good.

"Alright," Alexa finally said out of the blue, only a mere day before the semis as they ate at the diner that Raven wandered into the first day she came to that part of Berlin. "What's wrong with you?"

Raven looked up quizzingly from her food, as with most things, it tasted good, but wasn't all too good for you.

"What? I have no idea of what you're talking about, Alexa." She informed, attempting to hide the truth.

She merely leaned back in her booth seat, pinching her nose as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"When are you going to learn that I know when you're hiding something? Come on, I let you live at my place, you can do me a favor by letting me know what's eatin' at you."

Raven set her tableware down, adjusting her posture, pretty much signaling that she was serious.

"Do you really want to know?" Raven questioned, getting an obvious nod from Alexa. "Honest truth is that I am having some thoughts, almost second-guessing myself."

Surprised, Alexa leaned closer, seeing it was something that was severely affecting her.

"Well, like what? This sounds pretty deep, Rae, you'll feel better if you let it out, I may even be able to help you out," Alexa offered, twirling her fork in her hand.

"Throughout this whole tournament, I felt invincible, unstoppable; nothing was going to get in my way, that sort of thing. Yet, as I progress, I'm starting to think that I may not have what it takes to go all the way."

"What? Rae, you're a hell of a better fighter than I am and I've gotten by good so far, why the sudden lack of faith in yourself?" Alexa queried out of severe concern.

"When I watched Evanna," Raven admitted, "before I even get into details, I'm not afraid of her; I just merely doubt my own abilities."

"But when someone doubts their own abilities," Alexa added, setting the fork down, "it induces unwanted fear, so, in theory, you do fear her."

Raven thought for a moment, seeing that she did have a point.

"Look," Alexa said in her silence, "it's alright to be afraid, but fear is just like any other emotion, you got to control it. Don't let it control you. You'd have to be insane to not possess any fear in your body, hell, I'm scared all the time when I'm in the ring, it's just learning how to use it to your advantage."

"That's part of it, but as I said," Raven admitted, knowing it was futile to lie, "I doubt myself, like, my heart's all for it, saying that I have this in the bag, but my brain's telling my body that I have limitations, and I don't have enough of what it takes to win. That everything so far has been so easy, no challenges, and I ain't ready for a real fight."

"Heart's a good thing to have, Rae," Alexa commented, taking a drink of her beverage, "it's what keeps you going after you don't think you can. I've seen fighters with nothing but heart go on and win even when the chips were down. It's part of the sport, Rae, you probably noticed that in a couple of your opponents, how no matter what, they wanted to keep getting up and giving all they had and more, just to see if it was going to be enough to turn things around. Sometimes its enough, sometimes it ain't. Now, since you've got it off your chest, why don't you tell me why you started thinking so much about something like this?"

Raven was quiet for a moment, trying to formulate the sentence, attempting to find the right words. She let out a breath as she prepared.

"It was the fight, when I watched it," she managed, feeling as if it was foolish, "I feel so…childish telling you this, but Evanna's opponent was about my size, height, weight, everything, and watching her get knocked around like that just seemed to wear on me."

"Uhh…wow," Alexa managed, seeing that this was serious, "ok…umm, I don't really know what to say to that, Rae." She added, scratching her head as she prepared a reply of any kind that would help. "Okay, one, Rae, that wasn't you, if that was you, you wouldn't have gotten the shit kicked out of you like she did. Evanna went in there knowing that she had an easy match, and it was, it's amazing how her opponent slipped through and made it that far. Two, she's not dumb enough to come after you like she did her, because she's slow, and you'll beat her to the punch every time, no matter what. Take your opponent's strength, and turn it into their weakness. You hear all the time "attack the weaknesses", to hell with that, alright? You take on the strengths, and break them down to nothing, destroy them, you hear me? By the end of that bout, she'll be more than afraid of you. I'm sure Hans is going to be the trainer that he is and tell you all this shit, but hey, better hear it now than then, right?"

"It does make sense," Raven concluded, "all I have to do is use my head, fight smarter, not harder, fight my fight, not hers."

Alexa raised her glass as if she was toasting with a smirk.

"That's the spirit, there's the Rae I know," she added, slamming the rest of the soda she had.

Hopefully, that was the very same person that would step through those ropes when the time came. She felt the warrior's spirit within her, and it was ablaze, she hadn't come this far to give up or lose, so she wasn't about to start doubting herself anymore, because it was proving to be a weakness, and that was one thing that Raven was not, weak. A devious smile crept across Raven's usually timid visage, narrowing her eyes as she did so.

"I know that look," Alexa commented with a laugh, "you're ready, aren't you?"

"More than you know, Alexa, more than you know."


	16. Interlude 8

"Now," Robin began, running his hand down his face out of exasperation, as well as fatigue, "Cyborg, could you please explain to me what has happened and why we lost track of Critical Mass?"

Cyborg, who was no worse for wear that their fearless leader was, paced about him, papers of information they had managed to gain on Critical Mass, as well as a map of his tracked movements upon the computer behind him, looked up.

"Remember when I told you I tracked him by using my energy matrix detector?" He questioned, getting a nod from Robin, "well, the signature I was tracking was that of my Sonic Cannon's frequency. Needless to say, it eventually wore off, so he disappeared from my sensors."

"Did you at least get a round-about area on where he could be at, Cy? This guy is the only lead we have on finding Blood, we can't let him slip through our hands."

"I know, man, I know," assured Cyborg, turning to the map, which encompassed a rather large area of the country, a marked trail leading away from Steel City, heading east, straight for Gotham City.

"The signal started getting weak right in here," Cyborg informed, tapping the screen. "Zoom in on that area of Gotham."

Robin did so, the map refocusing, letting buildings and city streets come into view.

"What area of Gotham is that, Robin?" The cybernetic curiously questioned, knowing that the Boy Wonder got his name from the Dark Knight himself, so he knew his way around the large metropolis.

"Definitely not the upper-class areas," Robin commented, "looks like one of the few industrial sectors, but are you sure that's where you traced the signal down to that area?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"True, Cyborg, true."

Just as the two of them concluded that they managed to locate the general area where the only lead to Brother Blood, and prevent the disgusting deaths of Titans, the body count growing with every passing day, on top of Wildabeest, Pantha, Kole, and Gnarrk were found dead by fellow Titans, and the same calling card existed, an "H" symbol synonymous with the H.I.V.E. Academy, Starfire and Beast Boy walked into the central room, Terra in tow.

"We are unsuccessful in our search for the findings, Robin," Starfire solemnly announced, as if she failed him in some way.

"Don't worry about it, Star," Robin consoled, giving her a look that would do just that. "Me and Cy have managed to locate him in a general area, but it involves us traveling across country again."

"Another roadtrip?" Beast Boy moaned, "I'm all for catching this guy and finding Blood, Robin, but there has to be some other way."

"Afraid not, B.B.," Robin smirked, liking how he got underneath the changeling's skin. "Besides, why are you complaining, you get to sit next to Terra all the way there."

It was true that he enjoyed that much of it, and she was beginning to materialize into the full grown adult that she was meant to be at her age, Cyborg's serum working perfectly over the last several months, quite beautifully at that. If he every gave up being a superhero, he could make a fortune inventing and selling stuff like that, but he enjoyed the first and foremost more than the thought of prosperity, especially at a time like this.

She merely smiled as they conversed, knowing what Robin was getting at.

"Alright, alright," B.B. finally accepted, "where exactly are we going though?"

"Gotham City," Robin flatly informed, everyone knowing what that meant all in its own.

"Gotham City? As in _the _Gotham City, as in the very same city that Ba-" Beast Boy managed.

"Yes, Beast Boy," Robin interrupted, "can we give it a rest, please?"

"I guess, but he's the man, I so want his autograph," he admitted, only getting a narrowed stare from Robin, "oh yeah, heh, sorry. How are we getting there, you know, since that radioactive-happy loony blew the T-Car up?"

"What do you think I've been doing in my free time, green bean?" Cyborg joked, ruffling his hair, "We got a bigger, badder set of wheels now."

"You mean something _even_ better than what you built before, which was cool nonetheless."

"You got it," Cyborg informed with a smirk, "can't wait to get this thing out on the road."

"Enough about the car, Cyborg," Robin conveyed, trying to keep on the task at hand, "we need to pack and head out for Gotham first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, oh fearless one," Beast Boy joked, giving a salute, only to get a gentle shove from Robin as he walked by, shaking his head. "Is this going to be an extended stay or an overnighter?"

Robin double-took as he looked over his shoulder, quickly thinking.

"Extended, I have to make a certain call, so, if you could, give me a little privacy," Robin requested, hoping that no one questioned what he meant by that.

Like a well-oiled machine, the team split off into their respective rooms, beginning their packing for this trip that would bring them one step closer to Blood's capture and the end of the Titan murder spree that was plastered all over the news. Yet, Robin had to tend to something first, locking his door behind him as he walked into his room, sitting on his bed. He let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his short, black hair, glancing over at the black cordless phone that sat on his nightstand.

"I can't just call him," Robin quietly commented as he contemplated over his current situation, "not after what happened, but there's no other way, and many more Titans' lives hang in the balance, so it is a small sacrifice I must make."

He picked the phone up, quickly dialing a number he knew too well by heart, but hadn't used it for nearly 8 long years. The phone rang twice, and on the third ring, it was answered.

"Wayne Residence," an older man with an English accent informed, awaiting an answer.

"Alfred," Robin managed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Is Bruce there?"

"Why," he replied in a suppressed, nearly excited tone, realizing who it was "Master Dick, it has been quite some time since I last heard from you, how are things?"

"Not too good," he quietly answered, still feeling guilt over what had caused his absence from Gotham to begin with, "listen, I'd love to catch up with you, Alfred, but this is really serious, and I need to talk to Bruce, now."

"Oh, I see, rather urgent, aren't we?" Alfred commented in a joking manner, "Give me a moment to locate him, Master Dick, he's around here somewhere."

Robin understood, knowing that Wayne Manor was by no means small in size. What seemed like ages passed, when in reality, it was only a matter of minutes, the sound of the phone being jostled about as if someone was lifting it, then a deep, male voice questioning "Who is it?", and the sound of it being pressed to someone's ear.

"Hello, Richard," he managed, apparently the disagreement between the two of them so long ago was fresh in his mind, "it's been awhile."

"It has, Bruce," Robin replied, respecting him as a person, "I need a…favor to ask of you, as well as discuss a few issues with you."

"A favor, you say? Well, what kind of favor might that be?"

"I know you are deeply into the news of what goes on around you, so I'll just tell you what's happening. Titans are being killed left and right, Bruce, my…er…I mean, our allies are being hunted like game, and the only possible lead to stop this carnage is in Gotham."

"Are you wanting me to take time out of my schedule to hunt this "lead" down for you, Richard?" Bruce gingerly questioned, attempting to sound friendly, but as with Robin, it was difficult. "You know I am a very busy man."

"No, this is where the favor comes in, Bruce," Robin informed, sighing, "my team and I need a place to stay, even to use as a base of operations while we investigate it, and I was wondering if you were to be so kindly to allow us to stay at the Manor. I assure you it is only temporary, and we will be gone as soon as we possibly can. I also need to talk to you in person."

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone, Robin holding his breath, awaiting an answer to his seemingly-large request of his mentor that he was at odds with.

"Before I agree to this idea of yours, Richard," Bruce matter-of-factly stated, "I need to know what it is you wish to discuss with me, and why you and I have to be face-to-face."

"It's hard to explain over the phone, Bruce, please understand," Robin answered, understanding what he was getting at, but needed to make his own point known. "It has to do with us, but it really should be spoken of in person."

Bruce remained quiet once more for a moment, understanding, as well as respecting his former ward's request.

"As long as your team is well-mannered and behaved while they are at my estate, they are welcome to stay, there is plenty of room. As for the latter of your request, Richard, when you arrive, it will be at the top of my priority list, but you must understand that I may have to take care of business, so it may be delayed."

Robin knew what Bruce meant, seeing how he was the Dark Knight, and his job under that title as a masked protector of Gotham City did prove tedious, monotonous at times, but it had to be done.

"I'll be sure to tell them, Bruce, trust me though, they are a good bunch of people, you won't have anything to worry about."

"They better, otherwise you will have to find a place to stay after I throw them out, which includes you, Richard, for vouching for them." Bruce warned, but remained gentle in it.

"I promise you," he assured, "they won't act up in any way, shape, or form. One more thing though, Bruce."

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Robin managed, his voice almost cutting out from the strain upon it, finding it hard to mouth that reply, especially after the negativity that went on between them.

"You're welcome, Richard, how soon should I expect you?"

"Soon. Real soon." He answered with a smirk of sorts, finally able to break the ice with him in order to mend old wounds between them.

Robin hung the phone up, letting out his held breath, even beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

"That was a little easier than I thought it was going to be," he said to himself, looking around as he ran his hands through his hair.

Time passed as the team packed all the needed belongings they would bring with them to Gotham, but Robin still had not informed them as to where they were staying, nor an explination to why they would be staying with a multi-billionaire tycoon, as they didn't know his identity as the Dark Knight. They found themselves at the kitchen table as dusk was well on its way to nightfall, enjoying a light dinner before their trip the next day.

"Everyone ready to go?" Robin made sure, looking at each of them, getting a nod for an answer. "Once we leave, we aren't coming back for anything, so make sure you have what you need."

"For the hundredth millionth time, Robin, ok, we have everything," Beast Boy joked, feigning signs of irritation. "One thing did cross my mind though."

"How did that miracle happen?" Cyborg quickly quipped, getting a laugh out of everyone, except for B.B.

"That miracle," Beast Boy growled, "happens to be why aren't we taking the T-Ship? It's faster, more reliable, and technically safer."

"Can that peanut brain of yours contemplate economics?" Cyborg began, looking at the changeling. "Both the T-Car and T-Ship run on Ion fuel, alright? The ship, being a lot bigger, using a lot more fuel compared to the car, will cost a lot more, and the city is already in deficit from giving us what we already have. The more we can save, the better."

"Economically," Beast Boy replied, debating, "the T-Ship is a better mode of transportation. We will arrive in Gotham in a matter of hours, not days. Therefore, we will be able to set up and track down Critical Mass quicker, and thus, giving him less time to escape us. I think it would be better to fly than to drive across the country, especially at a time like this."

"He does have a point, Cy," Terra chimed in, backing up B.B., almost enough to make it seem as if she was ready to get a jumpstart on their relationship, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Let it put it to you this way, Terra," Cyborg politely replied, knowing she was just a tad more competent that Beast Boy was. "I like driving the car over piloting the ship, and there is more storage space in the car that the ship. In any case, in order for us to function on assignment in Gotham, we need all the gear we've packed, so the T-Car it is."

"Touché, Cyborg, Touché," Beast Boy succumbed, knowing that he was beaten in a sense.

Robin merely smiled across the table, then turning his attention to Starfire, who was contently drowning what food she had left on her plate in mustard.

"Hey, Star," he stated, getting her attention.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied in her gingerly tone, jade green eyes sparkling.

"You remember that story I told you when we went on our first date?" Robin recalled, instantly seeing a reaction.

"Of course," Star smiled, "why do you bring that up now?"

"Well, you remember the part about Bruce Wayne, you know, my…father?" He struggled, remembering what Bruce had played for him over his lifetime he was with him.

"Oh yes, Robin, how could I forget?" Starfire added quietly, "Why ar-"

"You're going to get to meet him," Robin interrupted with a smile, knowing that she was anxious deep inside, and seeing Starfire was more in shock than anything.

Both Cy and B.B. looked up at him upon his hushed statement.

"What was that, Robin?" Cyborg questioned across the table, seeing that he had managed to get everyone's attention by now.

"I failed to tell you exactly where we were staying at in Gotham," Robin answered, "and I still don't know if I can because it entrusts a certain secret upon all of you that you will never speak of to no other living soul, do you understand?"

"Wow, Robin, hostile much?" Beast Boy quipped, getting an icy stare, seeing he was serious. "Come on, I'm just kidding, what is it that's so secretive on where we're crashing at for the time being?"

"We are staying at Wayne Manor in Gotham City," Robin calmly informed, getting wide eyes all around. "Reason being is that Bruce Wayne's butler was in trouble back when I first became, well, Robin. Me and you know who stopped the Joker and saved him, so the multi-billionaire tycoon owes me."

"So you blackmailed a world industrial tycoon into giving us a place to stay?" Cyborg reasoned. "I didn't know you could do shady man."

B.B., as well as Terra chuckled, Starfire completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Alright, enough of this foolishness," Robin informed, attempting to hide a smirk as he stood up, Starfire staying at his side, as expected to a happily engaged, soon-to-be married couple. "Everyone to bed soon, up bright and early first thing in the morning, no questions."

"Yes, mom," Cyborg and Beast Boy replied in unison, rioting in laughter as they rose from their seats at the table.

"Get out of here," he ushered with a smile, as if he were shooing them. "I don't know about those two."

"Who does?" Terra gestured in agreement, smirking. "You think there's any help for them?"

"Help?" he scoffed with laugh, "They are way past help, but I wouldn't have them any other way."

Terra nodded as she pushed her chair in, looking up to see Robin affectionately receiving a peck on the cheek by Star, something they had been accustomed to seeing, even though it would make one sick to their stomach with the constant public displays of affection. Her, as well as the others, understood that Star was different, and that is how she believed she should show her love for Robin was by constantly doing it, him growing used to it happening, not wanting to upset her. As did any sane-minded sentient being knew by now, it was very unwise to emotionally upset a Tamerainian, especially a warrior princess whose powers are fueled by emotion. In any case, Terra bid the couple adieu for the evening, knowing that Robin truly meant that they would be departing from Titan Tower at the crack of dawn, seeing how their leader was a rather punctual person.

"Another cross-county trek bound to last well over a couple days, unless Cyborg decides to speed again," she quietly spoke to herself as she made her way down the hall to her room. "Yet, I find no reason complain, since I will get to spend most of that time next to B.B., and he would have to be the densest person on the face of the Earth not to tell how much I long for him. I know it sounds sappy, but it is the truth, and I cannot contain it much longer. One of us will have to give in to our feelings for one another, and I fear it will be me first, but I am more than ready to accept that, I only hope he is."

She looked up, seeing the door that has remained closed for so long, too long, and will for as long as felt necessary. Though it still be cold metal and black etching of letters, the door itself was alive with energy and feelings, but all of them belonging to sorrow, guilt, blame, even hate and anger. They felt as if it was unnecessary and preventable, but were powerless to stop it. Raven was the last person to deserve death, but the first of them to receive it, making it that much more wrong in all their eyes.

"Listen, Rae," Terra quietly began after making sure no one was around, touching the door, as if she were really in front of her. "I know that he loved you, and you to him, I understand that, as well as respect it, but if he dwells in the past, hoping, and waiting for you, thinking that you are still alive, it will only harm him that much more. I know I can never amount to what you shared with him, but I will try, and hopefully put some happiness back into his life, maybe mine as well. You of all people would probably understand my predicament, but I know we weren't exactly on the greatest of terms when I left, and I wish I could fix all that I wronged, because I feel as if my sacrifice so long ago only set up and led to yours. Not only that, but it pains me that I will never have the chance to redeem myself in your eyes, any attempt to right the wrong I committed in your eyes. Please, forgive me, Raven, and I wish you will approve of this, as I wouldn't do anything you wished otherwise."

Terra wearily wiped her eyes as she stepped away from the door, only to be scared half to death by bumping into a figure behind her. She gasped as she wheeled around, finding a pair of deep, emerald eyes staring back at her in the low light as the last shades of day faded away.

"You frightened me," she said with a sigh of relief.

"I tend to do that quite often for some reason," he jokingly replied, quickly changing gears, "who were you talking to?"

"Who? Me?" Terra naively answered, not wanting him to know.

"You're the only other person out here besides me, and I wasn't talking to anyone, so that pretty much eliminates any other suspects, Terra," B.B. explained, once more, joking, but really wanting to know. "So, yeah, you."

She quickly glanced up at the door, but making sure he didn't notice.

"Even if I told you," she began, "you would think it was stupid."

"Terra," Beast Boy assured, gently grabbing her by the shoulders, "I am the epitome of stupid around here, anything you can tell me is probably more intelligent, now come on, you know me."

His voice was inviting, almost begging her, and she couldn't resist.

"I was talking to Raven," Terra informed, a near-solemn tone accompanying it. "I was…I wanted to try to smooth things out, or at least put my conscious at ease. If felt…wrong to me if I didn't."

B.B. was caught completely off-guard, unable to even contemplate an educated reply for a few seconds. He stepped back from her, gently leaning against the wall of the corridor, running his hands through his short, dark green hair.

"That's…yeah, wow," he managed, still thinking, "wh-what did you talk to her about?"

"I more or less asked for her forgiveness for what happened the first time I came around, and that I wished to start my relationship with you again, hoping that under the circumstances, she would do the same."

Once more, the changeling was at a loss of words, shuffling about.

"I see," he added, leaning off of the wall to stand erect once more. "to truly answer that request though, Terra, you are right, Raven would probably do the same thing, and I do see your logic, but you must understand that I still have feelings for her, and I always will."

"I know, B.B.," Terra pleaded, taking hold of his hand, "but you can't mourn over her passing forever, it will only eat away at you on the inside, and slowly consume you. I'm not suggesting that you forget about her, but you have to let her go."

Even though it sounded absolutely awful to the ear, he knew what she was speaking of was the truth, and it needed to be done. She saw the emotional scar that she just ripped open once more in his eyes, wrapping her arms around him for comfort.

"You're right," he quivered, accepting her embracing hug, "but it's so hard to just let it go. I don't know if I can."

"I'm more than ready to help you in any way," she assured in a most caring way possible, "and I am willing to wait as long as it takes, Beast Boy."

He leaned forward, gently kissing her on the forehead while she remained attached to him for the moment. Though it lasted for a mere second, it seemed like an eternity had passed, his wounds from Raven's death, though fresh, were calmed over by Terra's pure showing of affection, truly showing that no matter what, she would always love him. He gently released her as did she, looking into her eyes.

"It's getting late," he smiled, eyes still fresh from tears that failed to fall, "better get off to bed and get some shut-eye, you know Robin won't let us sleep in."

She merely grinned as he made his way back to his room.

Funny thing was, Beast Boy's assumption was no truer than he put it. Well before his alarm clock was set to go off at 5:30 A.M., the rapid sound of someone banging on his door echoed throughout the room, causing him to groggily answer, eyes still shut.

"Come on," he groaned, looking at his alarm clock, "it's not even time yet."

"Out of bed, sleeping beauty," Robin's "cheery" voice replied, "time to get this show on the road, literally."

"Five more minutes," B.B. answered as he rolled over, pulling the covers with him.

There was no reply from Robin, or anyone else, but a second instinct told him something was going to happen. By the time it clicked in his brain, it was too late. The door flew open, easily sliding into the recess of the frame, as they all did in the Tower, Robin and Cyborg leapt through the opening, large bucket straddled in their hands between them. They brought it up, throwing the contents of it in one motion out, and landing on Beast Boy. He immediately shot up out of bed, falling over in the process, sprawling out on the floor, soaked to the bone.

"Nothin' like a cold, refreshing shower to wake you up in morning," Cyborg taunted, him and Robin couldn't do anything but not laugh.

He grumbled, probably a curse or two underneath of his breath as picked up one of his shoes, throwing it at him, barely missing.

"Seriously though," Robin managed through it fit of hilarity, "breakfast is ready. As soon as we're done, we are hitting the road, so come on."

He made more of a sound than a reply, Cyborg still attempting to stifle his laughter on B.B.'s behalf.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, wiping away a tear of laughter from his human eye, "at least you don't smell anymore, you need to make friends with water."

"Maybe I'll replace your lubricant for your joints with water and see how fast you rust up," Beast Boy snapped back as he rose to his feet, stretching.

Cyborg shook his head as he gently shoved the changeling, throwing him off balance in his groggy state before exiting his room.

"Come on, green bean, I'm only messing with you," he informed as he exited the room, the changeling clearly still angry as he furiously gathered a fresh set of clothes, heading for the bathroom. Much like the others, B.B. didn't feel like being cramped up in the T-Car in their normal attire, so a set of casual clothes sounded rather welcoming for once. A simple pair of jeans, as well as a black T-shirt consisted of his clothing, wearing his shoes that he wore with his costume. B.B. finally entered the kitchen, carrying a duffle bag, as well as a backpack with him, dropping them just before he sat down at the table.

"'bout time," Cyborg commented, "if you took any longer, might have had to leave you here by yourself, but I knew that would be a grave mistake."

He didn't say anything, merely studying the contents of his plate, deciding whether or not to eat them or not. Not that he didn't like Cyborg's cooking; you just never knew what was in it. His eyes glanced around the table, taking in the sight of a group of friends ready to embark on a roadtrip, like normal people, but they only could have wished that. Starfire and Robin had dressed for the occasion as well, though still in his mask, he wore a pair of pants similar to Beast Boy's, but had a jacket zipped up half way upon his torso. Starfire, on the other hand, was wearing clothes that she had bought from "the Mall of Shopping", as she addressed it. Her attire was mimicking that of what she saw around her when they were out and about the city, more often than not, a skirt with a matching top, flipflops to top it off. The only member to not have changed clothing was Cyborg, not really requiring them with his cybernetic body. The geomancer only tucked her leather gloves in her back pocket when not in use. Terra had needed an entirely new wardrobe to accompany her growing state, and she still stuck with a black top like she wore before, but wore a thin, brown leather jacket over top of it. She also wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a belt with pouches for anything of importance, especially her communicator, matched the color of her jacket, as did her new boots. To top it all off, she still bore the same goggles that she wore when she first arrived to the Titan team so many years ago, lifted upon her head, awaiting use.

"So," Robin began, stretching as he yawned, "who's watching the Tower while we're gone?"

"Taken care of, man," Cyborg informed, "not only did I upgrade the security system over the past month, I contacted all the Honorary Titans in the immediate area to see to it that nothing gets in here. Besides, it would take the destructive force of an army to even think about getting in the place. After we leave, it'll be sealed up tighter than a bottle."

"That's good," Robin nodded, pleased with how Cyborg was on top of things. "now, what about the actual trip, we could get there a lot quicker if we take turns driving, I mean, we could go straight through if we go in shifts, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Cyborg answered, "but do you really trust _him_ behind the wheel of a car, let alone the T-Car?"

"Hey," Beast Boy objected, coming to life from his tired state, "I'm more that competent of driving, all you have to do is give me the chance."

"That's what I'm having doubts on, especially with the newly-designed T-Car," Cyborg answered. "It's up to Robin, but he's responsible for whatever happens."

B.B. turned, as did the others, awaiting an answer from Robin, hopefully making a logical and intelligent decision on the team's behalf.

"He's grown up a lot since we started being the Titans, Cy," he reasoned, "he's started to accept responsibility finally, and deals with problems with seriousness, so I think he's ready to take on any task. I'd let him take a turn at the wheel if you want."

The changeling's emerald eyes lit up brighter than they had before in recent times.

"Don't get any smart ideas, B," Cyborg warned, "you will not ruin the car, or get us in trouble, do you understand me?"

"You heard Robin, Cy, I'm more than ready to do this," he replied with a smile, "now let me see them keys."

"Who said you got to drive first?" Cyborg interrupted, jerking the dangling keys away from him just as he grabbed for them, only to have them snatched from his own hand by Robin.

"Exactly, Cy," he grinned, getting a laugh out of the others. "I planned on it."

Even in their adulthoods, the group of heroes still knew how to have good fun with one another, making the cross-country trek seem like nothing, not to mention the fact that Cyborg sped most of the way on his section of the driving, the new and improved T-Car more than capable of doing whatever the driver wanted it to do. Having a sleeker exterior instead of the box-like SUV look the previous one possessed, yet it managed to increase the interior room by noticeable amounts, it looked like a sports car, but had the interior of a small sports utility vehicle, much like the T-Car to begin with. In any case, the drive went off without a hitch, everyone arrived safe and sound, besides a few headaches from Beast Boy's attempt at telling jokes. It had became rather imperative that he was losing his touch when it came to being the wise guy, as the part of him that was happy died when Raven passed, so it was not difficult for him to perform such a feat. All their previous thoughts or ideas were quickly squelched as the car slowly rolled up to a cast-iron gate that surrounded an enormous property, atop a noticeably sized hill was a lavish estate, that belonging to Bruce Wayne, multi-faceted business tycoon.

"No way, man," Beast Boy commented from the back, taking in the view as Cyborg slowly stopped the car as a gate guard approached them.

"Yes, way," Robin replied, "I welcome you to Wayne Manor. Just wait until you get to see the inside."

The guard ducked his head in the window as Cyborg rolled it down.

"Well," he began, looking at all of them, seeing Cyborg's look and Robin's mask, "Halloween is still a little ways off, kids."

"Same goes for you, Rent-a-cop," Beast Boy taunted, quickly squelched by Robin.

"Where here to meet with Mr. Wayne on an issue with a charity event he wishes for us to attend," Robin explained, getting his attention.

"Yeah, sur-hey, wait a minute, you're that Robin guy, aren't you? Been awhile since anyone last saw you around Gotham. So how's Bats?"

"I wouldn't know," he answered, narrowing his eyes, "please let us in, Mr. Wayne is expecting us."

"Not that I don't believe a bunch of kids running around in costumes, I'll call up there, so sit tight." Just as he was about to leave, he didn't even know who they were. "What do you all call yourselves?"

"The Titans, now please, let us in."

"Just sit tight."

He left, going inside his small shack, apparently to call someone up at the house to see if they were permitted.

It seemed like an eternity, but after only several minutes of time passed as the guard continued to have a conversation with someone else.

"So does Bruce Wayne actually work, or does he just spend all of his time here, chilling out while he collects some major cash?" Beast Boy stated in the silence as they awaited the verdict of their allowance to pass or not.

Yet, it seemed like no one was in a talkative mood at the moment.

No sooner than he completed his statement, the security guard came back.

"Well, kids, I guess you were telling the truth, so just follow the drive up to the house, Alfred will be waiting for you."

"Thank you for wasting time," Beast Boy replied, once more, getting quieted, except by Starfire this time, who used a tad too much force in restraining him.

The man merely went back to his post, fearing if he said something more, he would lose his somewhat miniscule job.

"Alfred's the butler guy, ain't he?" Cyborg reasoned as the car slowly winded up the long drive, lush trees and lawn on either side.

"Yeah," Robin answered, more of respect than willing to inform his team of the life he had before becoming their leader.

Nothing more was spoke as the car slowly climbed the gentle sloping drive. The incline finally leveled off after what seemed like ages, leading up to the grand entrance of Wayne Manor. The team immediately took notice to several vintage sports cars that were parked out front, each appearing rarer and more expensive as the next. The façade of the building that was to be the house was just as beautiful as the cars in front, as the Titans, besides Robin, found it hard to believe that a single man could live in such a lavish estate.

"Man, Bruce has a happenin' pad here," Beast Boy commented as the car rolled to a stop, looking out the window.

"Don't be breaking stuff then," Cyborg warned as he put the car into park, "we don't have the cash to pay for anything."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping the T-Car, you know, add it to his collection or something,"

Cyborg turned around, his face drained of all expression, or any inviting ones at that.

"Don't even joke about something like that."

"Fine, I won't," he succumbed, gently kicking Cyborg's seat in front of him, "now let us out, I need to stretch my legs, I got a cramp."

Cyborg, as Robin did as well, undid their safety belts, opening the doors. One after another, the others filed out, Star out Robin's side, Terra and B.B. out Cyborg's.

Sure enough, an older gentleman in a butler's uniform was waiting for them.

"Who's that in the monkey suit?" B.B. commented, getting elbowed by Robin sharply.

"That's Alfred," he informed, "now shut your mouth, everyone wait here, please."

B.B. merely rubbed his ribs where Robin elbowed him while the others obeyed. Just as Alfred was about to greet him, Robin motioned for him to stop, approaching him.

"Is there something troubling you, Master Dick?" Alfred requested, leaning closer to whisper.

"No, Alfred," Robin replied, "but I can't have you greeting me like that; they don't know that you know me."

"Could I request an explanation for this logic, Master Dick?" Alfred presumptuously asked, knowing that Robin could be quite devious at time, especially when it came to telling stories.

"I told them that Bruce owed me because Batman and I saved you from the Joker awhile back, just a little white lie. Besides, if Bruce wants them to know, he'll tell them himself."

"Ah, I see, a rather believable story at that, Master Dick. I'll be sure to make it explicitly clear to Master Bruce upon your…façade of a story. My, my, Master Dick, how much you have grown."

"I know, Alfred," Robin managed, trying not to smile, "we'll catch up later, just let Bruce know what's going on."

"As you wish," he obeyed, beginning to make his way to the T-Car, "I'll take care of your bags, Master Dick."

Robin put his hand upon Alfred's chest, stopping him.

"That won't be necessary, Alfred, they are capable getting their own things, I don't want them getting lazy on me."

"I understand," Alfred smiled, "let me inform Master Bruce that you have arrived. I'll come for you and your friends after I do."

Robin nodded, Alfred opening the door as he made his way inside. He walked back to the car, his team managing to get all of their belongings, as well as needed equipment, out of the car, ready to take them with them.

"Hey, Robin, what happened to the butler guy, ain't he supposed to get our bags and stuff?" Beast Boy questioned, struggling with one of his larger parcels.

"No, it isn't going to hurt you to get your own stuff," he informed with a smile.

"I don't know, man," Cyborg interjected, "B.B. is pretty weak, I don't think he can handle it."

"I think I have a magnet in my pocket, Cy, you know, just in case," the changeling replied with a devious smile.

"You get that thing anywhere near me, B, I swear," he warned, shaking a finger at him.

"Knock it off, both of you," Robin gently ordered, getting his things, "I want you on your best behavior, don't touch anything, don't do anything you will think about regretting later, and don't even so much as breathe unless you are permitted to."

"Calm down, man, you act like this is like the most difficult thing we've ever done, how hard could it be to stay at a happenin' pad like this? I think B.B. even agrees with me on this one." Cyborg replied, motioning to Beast Boy, who indeed was nodding.

"For all you know, it may be," Robin replied, "look, just please, be respectful, keep out of Mr. Wayne's business. He is a very busy man, so he doesn't need anymore distractions or problems from guests, so tread lightly."

"Like a broken record," B.B. added, "we've got this, Robin, you have nothing to worry about, now let's meet the guy who pretty much runs the modern world."

The group acknowledged, gathering their remaining luggage as they approached the entrance to the mansion, which appeared a far cry from the front door of a home, more like a hotel. Sure enough, as they grew closer to it, Alfred appeared once more, opening the door to the foyer of the manor.

"Hello, guests of Mr. Wayne," Alfred greeted, as he had practiced and did over the years, "I welcome you to Wayne Manor. Please, follow me right this way."

The group obeyed, passing through into the ridiculously big home, which grew that much more awe-inspiring as they took in the interior. A crystal chandelier suspended from the high ceiling above them, hardwood flooring of maliciously crafted quality lay at their feet. The intricate carvings into the framing of the doors and windows blended perfectly with what lay around them. The foyer led into more of a greeting hall, large and cavernous, marble flooring with pillars to match, as well as a grand staircase leading up to the second floor of the manor. Their footsteps echoed as they entered, taking a right into another room, one with large, plate-glass windows that overlooked the hills the house was on, the city of Gotham in the near distance. Several bookcases vacated the large room, as well as a fireplace, complete with a marble mantle, much like everything else they had seen yet, it was intricately designed beyond no other, absolutely beautiful to the mere sight. A male figure was seated in one of the many chairs that were arranged for guests to converse with one another, his feet propped upon a footstool that matched, behind a newspaper.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce," Alfred announced, attempting to get his attention, "there are guests here to see you."

"I'm rather busy right now, Alfred," he politely informed from behind his newspaper, turning the page. "show them to their rooms, then I will meet with them."

"They have told me it is a matter of importance, Master Bruce, an urgent one at that."

Bruce lowered the paper, nearly in shock as he was surprised to see what was before him.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," Robin played along, watching him stand up, showing his true height and stature to the others, shaking hands with him. "I believe you summoned for us to attend a charity event you were having, have you not?"

Wayne knew Robin better than anyone, seeing how he taught him everything he knew, and he could tell that he wanted him to go along.

"Ah yes, Robin, is it?" Bruce pretended, "You and your team are more than welcome to stay here until the event, I'll have Alfred show them to their rooms. In the meantime though, I would like to discuss matters of business with you."

As Robin did with Bruce, he could read him like a book, and that meant a lot more than what was spoken.

"I see," he replied, turning to the rest of them. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to talk…business with Mr. Wayne."

They acknowledged, but now confused. First, it was because Robin was planning on using Wayne Manor as a base of operations while the tracked down Critical Mass because Bruce owed him, now it is because they are to attend a charity event, or it is so to be thought. A question that went through their minds was one thing and one thing only: What exactly was going on and what was Robin trying to keep so secretive or hide from them while they were here?

In any case, Alfred motioned for them to follow with their bags, he taking Robin's, knowing exactly where to put them. He would put them in Richard Grayson's room, seeing how Richard Grayson and Robin are one and the same. Bruce led him to his study, which seemed like quite a trek in the lavish home, but he quickly found himself in a similar situation as he had in the past, and didn't care for it one bit. Bruce closed the door behind him, locking it.

"So, Richard," he began, walking across the room in front of Robin, "I see you can still lead anyone into a story. It appears as if my teachings are still fresh within you."

"They are," he politely replied, removing his mask, his vivid blue eyes visible for once. "you still know how to act, seems as if old age hasn't caught up with you yet."

Bruce didn't smile, or took any kind of action, he merely looked at Richard.

"So," he began once more, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace in the room, "those other kids with you, that you're team?"

"Yes, Bruce, and they aren't kids. They are my teammates and friends. You really should get to know them before you even start judging them."

"I wasn't judging them, Richard, I was just merely observing. I respect the fact that you have become an accomplished leader, and rightly bear the title." Bruce acknowledged.

"I don't think you do, Bruce," Richard reasoned, "I know we had a falling out of sorts, because of my immaturity, and you're strictness, but a lot has happened and changed, which brings me to my next statement."

"What do you mean?" Wayne questioned, nearly dumbfounded.

"As long as I bear the title of Robin, I will always live in the Dark Knight's shadow, unable to escape it. Batman and Robin go hand in hand, the Dynamic Duo, but that can't be if they are separated by an entire country. Bruce, my team needs me more than anything, but you need Robin, I know you do, don't deny it."

Bruce was silent, merely shifting his feet as he pertained to thinking, pondering upon Robin's true words.

"What I'm suggesting is that Richard Grayson no longer be Robin."

It felt like someone had ran through Bruce with destructive force, attempting to mouth a legible reply.

"What are you going to do then?" He finally managed in disbelief.

"I'm not retiring, if that's what you mean," Robin informed, "but I think my days as Robin, the Boy Wonder, are over, Bruce. Come on, I'm 21 now."

"You've grown up quite a bit both physically and mentally, Richard, I understand, and you do have logical reasons." Bruce deduced. "If that is what you want to do, I am not to stop you. You are an adult and you can make your own decisions as need be. You've managed to do it for nearly 8 years without my tutelage, so I think you can do it for many to come. One question though, what do you plan on calling yourself after no longer being Robin?"

"Well, I know I learned of the name from one of my teammates after she went into the future, so might as well fulfill it. I plan on calling myself Nightwing."

"Nightwing, eh? Not bad, Richard, original indeed."

"Since I'm giving Robin back to you," he replied, "do you have another candidate or two that could possibly fulfill it?"

"Well," Bruce recollected, "I did semi-adopt a young boy off of the streets not too long ago. I caught him trying to steal the rims off of my car."

"You're car car, or the Batmobile?" Robin reasoned, knowing Bruce's secret identity as a hero of the night.

"Car car," Wayne cleared up, "but he's a lot like you were when you were little, Richard, so I think I could turn him into the next Robin. Only problem is he doesn't know that I am, well, you know."

"Isn't that how it began for me too?" Robin smirked, looking up at his mentor. "So, this kid got a name?"

"Well, of course," Wayne quickly replied, knowing Richard was merely being coy at the moment. "His name is Jason. Jason Todd."

"I see, so is he living with you now or what's going on?" he pressed, wishing to know as much information about the next young boy that is to take his place as Robin.

"He does stay here," Bruce informed, looking into the roaring flames of the fire place as the illumination danced off his featured face. "Across from your old room, actually. He's asked me a few times who stayed in that room."

"What did you tell him?" Robin requested, amused, knowing that the boy named Jason Bruce spoke of was still rather young.

"That it was my son's," Bruce half-heartily replied, "I told him that he had went off to continue his own life how he saw fit, and I thought nothing different of him for doing so."

"At least you were truthful about it," Robin replied, hiding what he was feeling on the inside after hearing Bruce's words. "So, you don't have any objections to this?"

"As I said, Richard, it's your choice. You are an adult, you are able to make your own decisions," Bruce answered, moving from across the room to approach his former ward. "But, I do have one request from you, and I do hope you accept and understand it."

"Sure, Bruce, anything," Richard acknowledged, listening up. "It's the least I could do for you."

"I want the original Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, appear for one last time this evening, just once more for nostalgic, as well as sentimental reasons. It's all I ask of you Richard, then you may do as you wish."

Robin was caught off guard upon Bruce's request, even after the defiance and childish immaturity he showed his mentor, he still requested him to be at his side for one last ride. He quickly lulled over the decision, wanting to respect Bruce's wishes, yet, part of him felt as if he was against it, or even an attempt to draw him back in under his wing.

"Well?"

The former sidekick of the Dark Knight rose from his seat, facing Bruce, his lips curling into a smile.

"Yes, Bruce, Batman and Robin will watch over the streets of Gotham for one last time tonight, then, well, I suppose I'm replaced."

"Not replaced, Richard, you are merely moving on with your life and…career, as I would expect from any intelligent person, such as yourself, so it is necessary I must find someone qualified to even think about wearing that outfit."

Wayne merely let out a huff of a laugh.

"What's so funny, Bruce?"

"How you always lived in my shadow, trying to emulate me, Richard. Now, you will have the second-generation Robin living in yours, trying to live up to you and what you did under that mask. You no longer are under me, Richard, as you will surpass me in due time. You have much to learn but so much more potential, you merely need to unlock it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bruce,"

He merely patted Richard on the shoulder as he smiled.

"Well, maybe you should introduce your friends to me, they seem like an honorable bunch," Bruce changed the subject, motioning for Robin to lead the way.

"Sure," he agreed, walking towards the door, "I really wish I could tell them…well, you know, because they think Batman is a god amongst heroes, so, consider yourself worshipped, Bruce."

"I really wish I could let you, Richard," Bruce admitted, "but I-, uh, you might want to put that back on."

Robin suddenly realized what Bruce was speaking of, feeling his face, finding that he had forgotten to replace his mask upon his eyes. He quickly donned the adhesive façade once more, making sure it was secure and straight.

"As I was sayin-"

"No need, Bruce, I completely understand," Robin interrupted, "yet, they still think that we are here to attend a charity banquet when I told them that we were here to hunt down a lead."

"Well, I do have to attend a charity ball this evening, merely visit, besides, you can catch up with the Commissioner and his daughter." Bruce informed.

"Before we hit the streets, I assume?" Robin added as Bruce opened the door.

"Precisely," Bruce finished, "now, inform your friends, since they will be attending as well. Alfred will bring them back here or you may have them do as they wish while you and I are, well, you know."

Robin nodded, acknowledging Bruce's statement. He climbed the staircase as it curved up to the second floor of the home, proceeding down the hall that he had many times before during his stay at the Manor. He found Cyborg walking back towards him.

"Man, this place is huge," he commented, "where you been?"

"I was discussing business matters with Mr. Wayne," Robin quickly covered up, "he informed me that the charity event that we are to attend is this evening, oh, and where something nice."

"Robin, we came to hunt down Critical Mass, not attend a party, so I doubt any of us brought anything "nice" to wear."

"Let Alfred now and he will have you fitted, don't worry," Robin added. "Mr. Wayne wants to meet all of you guys, so I need you all to go back down to the greeting room."

"Where exa-"

"Down the stairs, to your left, can't miss it," Robin interrupted as he continued his own way down the hall, leaving Cyborg behind.

In amazement that he would know exactly where everything and anything was at in this lavish home was beyond him, but Cyborg merely shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the stairs. On the other hand, Robin found his way to his old room, the one he called home while he lived with Bruce in his younger years as Robin, the Boy Wonder. To his surprise though, he found the door wide open, yet, the light was still off. He figured that it must have been Starfire or Beast Boy snooping around, like he had instructed them not to do, so he went in a little less the cautiously, finding a young boy, about the same age and size when Richard first donned the outfit of Robin. Seizing the opportunity, he quietly peeled off his mask as he approached him, as he was knelt over a trunk in front of the bed, going through its contents.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Robin loudly questioned, scaring the boy nearly out of his skin.

He quickly wheeled around, facing Richard.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy boldly questioned back. "Better yet, why should I care?"

"Listen to me, you punk," Richard warned, picking the child up by his collar, "you watch your mouth, especially to who you're talking to. Now, who are you?"

"Jason," he quickly informed, seeing he was in no position to retaliate, "Jason Todd, now put me down."

Robin obliged, more or less dropping the cretin at his feet.

"Before you get smart," Richard began, watching him rise to stand up to him, flattening out his clothes, "I'm Richard. I do believe you are going through _my _stuff."

"Bruce said you moved out, so I thought I'd help myself to anything cool or worth keeping, but you don't have squat." Jason snobbily stated.

"I did, but that doesn't mean you can come in here and steal what is mine. Now, before I get angry, get out of my room."

"Whatever, loser," Jason added as he made his way to the door.

The rude boy pushed past Richard like he was nothing. Robin merely watched him as he left, crossing the hall, and slamming the door to his own room behind him.

"Was I really like that back when I was a kid?" Robin asked himself, putting his mask back on his face. He also noticed that Alfred had brought his bags up to his room.

"Great," he announced as he picked up one of the suitcases, "now I can get out of these clothes. For some reason, it feels weird to wear regular clothes after wearing that costume for so long, but I'll take it any day."

Sure enough, he emerged from his room, wearing his normal costume. Ever since their attempt at rescuing Raven, he had wore the red and black, as he found the green to represent his younger years of being Robin. As he walked down the hall, Star drifted from behind him, her pleasant form filling his vision.

"This home is grand and most wonderful, Robin," she announced, setting foot on the ground as she walked beside him, taking his hand in hers. "If what you informed me of is true, then you lived here as well, did you not?"

"I did, but it was a long time ago," he replied, looking into her eyes, "about that, Star."

She merely cocked her head at an angle as the couple made their way to the stairs.

"About your life here?"

"Yes, I need you to not speak about it, especially here. Bruce doesn't know I told you, Star, so please, do it for me."

"Anything for you, Robin, I understand," she completed with a minute smile. "I overheard we are attending a party, yes?"

"Kinda," Robin corrected, "Mr. Wayne wants us to go to this charity event, but we won't be there long. You did pack something nice to wear, didn't you?"

"Of course," she informed with her usual cheery deposition, "with all the clothing I bought at the Mall of Shopping at home, I am more than prepared."

Robin merely huffed a laugh.

"I don't mean nice like that, Star," he corrected, even though she looked as confused as ever. "Like a dress or evening gown."

"I don't quite understand, Robin."

"Ok, remember way back when Kitten or whatever her name was held me hostage for a date, and went to her dance or prom, whatever?"

Starfire nodded, seeing where he was going, but didn't understand yet.

"What you wore, that dress, that's what I meant by nice, you know, formal wear." He finished, seeing she finally knew what he was talking about.

"Robin, I did not bring anything of the formal wear," she solemnly informed.

"Don't worry, Star, Mr. Wayne told me he has things covered, I think that's why he wants to speak with all of you, so come on, we're probably holding them up."

No truer to his statement, he and Star were the last of the group to arrive in the room, the others still gawking around in amazement at the sheer immensity of Wayne Manor, as it was a lot to take in at once, but Bruce thought nothing of it, seeing how he had lived there ever since he began his empire.

"Good, glad to see that you are all here now," Bruce announced as he entered the room, immediately getting their attention. "Robin has already introduced himself to me, but I don't know the rest of you."

He approached Star, who was at Robin's side.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Starfire, Princess of Tameran, and in the engagement to Robin."

She held of her ringed finger, getting a barely noticeable wide eye stare out of him, quickly glancing over at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Starfire. If you don't know who I am already, I'm Bruce Wayne, and you are more than welcome to stay at my home for as long as you like."

She merely smiled as he moved on to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, sir," he politely informed as he extended his hand, Bruce gladly accepting it, and finding out that he was just as strong as he looked, if not more.

"I'm just curious, but do you, as well as your other teammates have real names?" Bruce queried as he moved to B.B.

"We do," the changeling replied, getting his attention, "but is it not part of the hero code of ethics to not reveal that information?"

Bruce merely laughed, "I wouldn't know about that, my green friend, so what is your title so gladly accepted?"

"Beast Boy, but that's going to change soon, I mean, I'm 20, "boy" isn't exactly a truth anymore," he informed, attempting to be funny.

"I see," Bruce replied with a smile, looking in Terra's direction, "and who is this lovely lady at your side here?"

"Terra, Mr. Wayne," she quickly informed, extending her hand, verifying that she wasn't like other girls, "that's actually my name, just a change in letters."

Even in her eccentricity, Bruce accepted the handshake.

"At least there isn't as much of a mystery behind you, now is there?" He joked, getting her to smile.

After releasing her hand, Bruce motioned for them to take a seat on the various arrangement around his own chair.

"I don't know if your leader, Robin, had informed you or not, but there is a charity event that I wish for all of you to attend this evening. It is formal attire, but I assure you that I have everything taken care of."

"How long is this thing?" Beast Boy spoke out, almost disrespectful, but changed his tone towards the end of his statement.

"A couple hours," Bruce informed, "as soon as you can possibly leave, I will see to it that Alfred brings you back to the Manor. On the other hand, I have other business to attend to, and Robin has told me that he wishes to locate Batman and catch up with him on the past."

"Sounds fair enough," Cyborg agreed, "It's the least we could do for allowing us to use your home as a place to stay while we are here in Gotham."

Later that evening, they found themselves at the charity event in question, which happened to be more of a police ball, seeing how Gotham P.D. was more than overworked, as well as underfunded, even with the help of the Dark Knight. In any case, while the others split off, answering questions by curious partakers, Bruce and Richard, who was wearing his mask with his tuxedo, sought out Commissioner Gordon, wishing to speak with him. The white-haired, older man wasn't too hard to find amongst his younger entourage of friends on the force. Bruce politely made his way through the group that surrounded him, as Robin followed.

"Excuse me, Commissioner," Bruce began, getting his attention.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne," he greeted, seeing that his other cohorts he was conversing with filtered about. "it's been awhile, I assume your enterprises are doing wonderfully?"

"They are, I just provide the people with what they need," Bruce admitted with a smile, accepting Gordon's handshake. "So, how are things?"

"They've been better," he admitted, "not only is the force strained to the breaking point, both in terms of men and funding, crime is still on the rise. It has been here for the past few years."

"What about Batman? I thought he was able to keep it at a level that the P.D. could handle?"

"Even with him, we just can't keep up with the sheer number of crimes. Besides, he hasn't been the same as he used to, can't place my finger on it though." Gordon added, looking at the other man that was there with them, who was looking across the room for his teammates. "Who's this here with you, Bruce?"

"Oh, him?" He patted Richard on the shoulder, getting him to turn around, "you know him, and I think he is one of the underlying reasons that things have been the way they have been."

"Robin? Haven't seen you around Gotham for a long time. Something happen between you and Bats?" The Commissioner pressed, lowering his glasses as he looked over them.

"Kinda," Robin admitted, "but it was more or less for the better. If you haven't heard or not, but I'm in charge of a team in Jump City."

"Jump City? That's across the country; did you really want to get away from him that bad?"

"No, Commissioner," Robin informed, attempting to not lose his calm demeanor around him. "I thought it was time to move on, and Jump City needed a hero or two, so I answered the call. Besides, I heard that Batman is looking for a new Robin anyway, so it's time for me to just move on."

"I see, well, as long as things work out well in the end, I suppose it is all for the better." Gordon turned back to Wayne. "Bruce, have you seen my daughter lately?"

"No, Gordon, I haven't, where is she?"

No sooner than Bruce requested her presence, she appeared, walking to join the group.

"Hello, Bruce," she cheerily greeted.

"My, my, how much you have grown. I remember when you were just a little girl," he smiled.

She nodded, quickly turning to Robin, eyeing him. She motioned for him to follow her, making her way to one of the open windows, stepping onto the balcony.

"Wow, Richard, haven't seen you for a long time," she boldly stated, knowing it would make him angry.

"Don't call me that when I'm in costume, Barbara," he ordered in an attempt to be a request.

"I didn't know just your mask was your costume," Barbara added jokingly.

"It is," Richard replied with all seriousness.

"Calm down," Barbara gestured, "Bruce finally told me what happened between you two, so, are you here to clear things up, or are you reuniting?"

"If it's any of your business, Barbara, I'm trying to mend those wounds, and move on. Bruce understands, and he's even getting a new Robin."

"What? Are you quitting?" she said, astonished.  
"I'm not quitting, I'm just giving up the Robin name," Richard informed.

"Because you're a big boy now, right?" She more or less joked.

"I don't have time for this," Richard flatly stated as he began walking away, only to be stopped by her grabbing him by his sleeve.

"Don't go, Richard, look, I know you're serious about this, but we've missed you…I've missed you."

She started to wrap her arms around his neck, but he quickly stepped away from her.

"Before you even get all touchy-feely, Barbara," Robin boldly informed, holding up his hand, showing her his engagement ring.

She was taken back for a second.

"You're married?" Barbara managed in her disbelief.

"Not married, engaged, but that means don't try anything, ok?" Robin politely stated.

"I understand, Richard," she stated in shame almost. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it," Robin finally replied as he overlooked the city before him. "So, you still doing the whole Batgirl thing?"

"Shh!" She quickly squelched. "My dad doesn't know about that, and no one else should."

"Now you know what it feels like when you go around calling me Richard," Robin stated, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk. "You still didn't answer my question though."

"I'm still doing it, but Bruce, as he always did, wants me to quit at every chance. Richard, he needs me now more than ever, since you left…he hasn't been the same."

"I know, Barbara, I could already tell that when I first arrived," Richard agreed, "but he has a new Robin, and I'm moving on."

She was silent for a moment, then looked up at him again.

"Whatever you wish to do is entirely your choice," she admitted, "and who am I to judge you? Just don't disappear on us again. Please."

"I promise you, Barbara, I won't completely disappear. I'll visit from time to time, but you need to understand that my team needs me, and they are my first priority now."

"That's all I ask, Richard," she managed, slightly saddened by his choice to give up the title of Robin.

He only smiled, gently hugging her, hugging another as if they were family or a long lost friend, seeing how she was pretty much both. Before Richard could mouth a reply, Bruce appeared.

"Excuse me, Robin?" Bruce stated incognito of him being Batman, "I do believe Batman is waiting for you, better not keep him waiting."

"Right, Mr. Wayne," Robin answered in a similar fashion, even though it was Barbara, and she knew. "Well, duty calls."

She merely smiled as she nodded, him following Bruce as they made their way across the grand room.

"Catching up with Barbara, I see," Bruce commented as they continued towards the door.

"Yeah," Richard replied, "but what really got me was how surprised she was when she saw this."

He held up his hand with his engagement ring upon it.

"Honestly Richard, that surprised me as well," Bruce stated matter of factly. "Not that you wouldn't marry, but to whom, and how I never heard about it."

"Trust me, Bruce," Robin began, "it wasn't too long ago, and I wasn't ready to speak with you yet. We aren't married yet, but we will be, we just haven't picked a date yet."

"I see," Bruce acknowledged, "I assume I'm invited?"

"Of course, Bruce," Richard smirked, "can't have my father not attend my wedding, can I?"

Bruce merely smiled upon Richard's acknowledgement for his mere existence now, seeing things were shaping up for the better between them.

Needless to say, the Dynamic Duo took flight that night for one last ride. Thought there would be a new Robin selected for Batman, it would be the last time Richard Grayson would ever be under that name as a hero for the greater good. Even though Jason Todd seemed to be the most immature, as well as rude, child he had met, Richard knew that he would definitely be able to fulfill Batman's need for a Robin. From that moment on, Richard Grayson was to be known as Nightwing. Bruce, though still having second thoughts to this idea of Richard's, had Alfred provide him with his needed material to design a new costume. Seeing how he wasn't exactly a designer by heart, Richard stuck with a basic black with a blue bird-like emblem upon the chest, blue stripes down the arms, while retaining a utility belt and boots, all clad in black. A slightly different mask replaced his normal one, but the transformation was complete, and it clearly showed. Nightwing looked many times more intimidating that Robin ever would, and it fit rightly upon Richard. Yet, it was hard not calling Richard Robin, seeing how they had for so many years, and he would always have to correct them. One thing was for sure though, his team, especially Star, absolutely loved his new look. A few days passed as the Titans continued searching for Critical Mass in the deep confines of Gotham's industrial park that seemed to sprawl as far as the eye could see. They did manage to narrow the search radius down to about 30 city blocks, though still a formidable area, it was a lot smaller than they began with. Within that area of the sprawling industrial park of Gotham laid only a small number of possible locations that could serve as his place of hiding, as well as be used for his work. Nightwing and Starfire was to stakeout an abandoned warehouse that had an extensive basement of sorts. Terra and B.B. were about 20 blocks away, investigating a foundry with a large number of lead composite materials in its construction, a perfect place to conceal and contain nuclear experiments. Last, but most certainly not least, Cyborg was assigned the dutiful task of watching a S.T.A.R. Labs Research and Development facility not far from Nightwing and Starfire. Their watchful eyes began around sundown, and it was well into the night by now.

"Anything yet, Cy?" Nightwing cued in on his communicator, as if he had been doing it at intervals all night.

"For the 30th time, Robin," Cyborg's irritated voice replied, "I will let you know if I see something. Nothing out of the ordinary besides a bunch of guys in lab coats, nothing on scanners either."

"Nightwing, Cy," he corrected, feeling the same about being irritated for the name confusion, "I'm Nightwing now."

"Heh, sorry man, I keep forgetting," Cyborg laughed, "well, it's hard since you've been, well, you for so long, it's gonna take some time to adjust."

"I know, Cyborg, well, keep me posted, I don't want this guy to get away."

"Got it, Cy out."

Nightwing restrainfully replaced his communicator upon his belt.

"I assume our friends are in as much of the luck as we are?" Star queried as she slowly stirred, clearly showing signs of fatigue since her powers and energy came from the sun, or at least recharged them.

He sat down next to her, still able to survey the building below, seeing nothing more than a few late night people stirring about their business, some more legitimate than others, but he didn't want to risk blowing their cover. Starfire merely rested her head on his shoulder, next to his, their backs against a ventilation fan atop the building across the street from their targeted area.

"You assume right," he sighed, continuing to look down. "I really hope we narrowed it down correctly, if not, he may have already got away."

"I have much faith in you and your abilities of the detective work, Nightwing," Star consoled, remembering his name, seeing how the others found it hard to remember for now. "Yet, I do have a question I truly hope you have an answer for."

"What's that?" He requested with a smile, as he always enjoyed her naivety, especially in hope of lightening the mood.

"When are you going to set the date of the marriage bond between you and I?" Starfire truthfully asked, looking into him concealed eyes.

"I, uh, well," he haphazardly began, "I haven't exactly picked a particular day out yet, Star, but I promise you I will as soon as all of this is over with, and nothing will stand in the way of that, ok?"

"I understand," Star succumbed with a smile, snuggling closer to him as he continued to watch below.

Meanwhile, B.B. and Terra were in a similar fashion when it came to the stakeout mission, as absolutely nothing of importance was going on. Though he was the one keeping watch, nothing out of the ordinary besides the witnessing of a couple drug deals and a "lady of the night" on the street corner continually going up to every single car that stopped at the light, looking for a taker, Terra had managed to amuse herself by using her powers, and tossing small pebbles upon the rooftop across it.

"So," she announced, breaking the eerie silence of the night, "what do you think?"

"About what?" B.B. replied, still surveying below, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"About us, Beast Boy," Terra came right out with, getting him to quickly turn around.

"What about us?" He second questioned, "Look, Terra, this isn't the time for this."

"It's as good as any," she protested, crawling up to him from her seated position. "It's been what? 9 months? Beast Boy, you have to let it go. As I said, it's for the best, not only for you, but for me as well."

"How's that?" B.B. politely questioned as he glanced back down, attempting to ignore her, but it wasn't working at all.

"Think about it," she nearly pleaded, getting his attention once more, "how Raven was to you…is how you are to me."

"Terra, please, could we change the subject and not do this now. Any other time, I'd be more than happy to talk to you about this, but now's not the time."

She was nearly devastated by his remark, though he didn't mean it to be so cold, it went through her like an icy blast of frigid air.

"Well," she finally managed, changing the subject, but remaining relevant, "could you at least tell me what your name is? Your real name?"

"My name?" B.B. second questioned, getting a nod of a reply, "it's Garfield, Garfield Logan."

"Garfield? As in the cat?"

"Yes, Garfield as in the cat, hilarious, isn't it?" He answered, rolling his eyes.

"It's…different, but it isn't funny, I like it, it suits you," Terra replied with a chuckle of sorts.

"Turnabout's fair play, tell me your's," he quickly quipped, turning back to face down below.

"Well, you already know my first name, seeing how there is only letter changes." Terra admitted, "but, I guess I'll give you my full name. It's Tara Markov."

"Markov? That sounds Russian," he commented, turning back with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is, I used to live in Moscow back when I was a little girl, like when I was 5. Since I was about 10 or 11, my powers kicked in, and I went on the lamb, trying to help, but only cause that much more damage and suffering. In any case, you got my name now."

"Learn something new everyday, don't you?" he nonchalantly commented, getting a smirk out of her.

"Seriously though, Garfield," Terra began, "I really need to kn-"

"Hey, guys," Cyborg's voice interrupted over the communicators, startling them half to death. "I've got something over here."

"Out of the ordinary something or just something?" B.B. chimed in.

"Don't start with me, green bean," Cyborg warned over the communicator. "I think I got Johnson down here, and he's looking awfully suspicious. I should have figured that this is where he'd go, where a scientist could blend in and all."

"Well, verify it, Cy, we're on our way," Nightwing announced, "hold position and we'll rendezvous with you."

"Likewise," B.B. added, ending the conversation.

He turned to Terra, even though she heard the announcement herself.

"Time to roll, let's go," he announced, quickly morphing into a bird, Terra right behind him as she floated behind him on a small boulder she had managed to find elsewhere.

It was only a matter of moments before Nightwing, Star, Terra, and B.B. arrived nearly simultaneously to Cyborg's position.

"What's going on?" Nightwing quickly requested as Star set him down upon the rooftop, walking to the cybernetic being.

"I got a definite I.D. on Johnson, and he entered the side door of the facility." Cyborg informed, pointing to the respective side of the building, "I spotted him only a few moments ago, and I called you, I don't know what he's doing in there, but I do vaguely remember seeing this place before a long time ago."

"How?" B.B. pondered, getting his attention.

"My father works for S.T.A.R. Labs, and I think he worked here for a short time, but that was forever ago. Enough chit-chat, time to see what Johnson, a.k.a. Critical Mass is up to."

"Right," Nightwing agreed, "Star and I will come in through the skylight, Cy, you watch for anything suspicious, or maybe that they've been alerted to our intrusion. Terra, Beast Boy, see if you can't get in through that side door. If there's any guards, avoid them, and besides, it's the night shift, they have a million other things they could possibly doing to babysit this place, so keep it simple."

Everyone agreed with his sensible course of action, Star taking hold of Nightwing once more, B.B. and Terra flying to their respective target, while Cyborg continued to be lookout. Star released Nightwing, allowing him to gently land, rolling to a kneeling position. From his semi-new belt, he brandished a tool for cutting glass.

"Are you sure this is…legal, Nightwing?" Star cautiously stated, concerned, "We are doing the breaking and the entering, are we not?"

"Trust me, Star," he replied, finishing his circular cut in the window, gently removing the piece, "It's well worth it. Besides, we aren't going to get caught."

"I do hope you are right," Starfire finished, watching him rappel down into the recess of the building, while she merely floated through the window after him.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra landed in the alley way, keeping a safe distance from the door, as well as to say out of sight of the security cameras.

"You think we're going to catch this guy?" Terra whispered while the two of them remained ducked behind a series of garbage cans and other waste.

"Positive, with Nightwing and Star going after him, he's toast," he commented with a thumb's up, "even if he does give them the slip, he's got to go through us, so, yeah, we got him."

"So far, so good," Nightwing whispered as he surveyed the dark interior of the room he entered in, though large, and possessing two stories, it was nearly empty, all but several lab tables and desks below, as well as a security light in the corner. Nightwing encroached upon the upper level catwalk with great care, not wishing to alert anyone, especially Johnson, of their presence.

"Are you sure he hasn't given us the slipping, Nightwing?" Starfire beckoned, helping off of the catwalk, drifting down to the ground floor below.

Before he could even reply, the sound of the elevator across the room sounded as it stopped, opening its doors, and revealing a scientist with a PDA of sorts.

"Every time I need something around here, one of those buffoons make off with it," he mumbled to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Both of them immediately recognized the owner of the voice from the confines of the darkness. They maneuvered across the room in the shadows as he walked up to a large bookcase, looking through the volumes, apparently attempting to find the work he needed. Starfire remained distanced while Nightwing crept up to him, less than a foot away, standing erect.

"You aren't too bright when it comes to evasion, are you, Professor?" He quipped, causing the middle-aged man to wheel around out of sheer terror.

Harvey immediately recognized the voice, and bolted for the door past him, dropping his belongings as he did so. Nightwing brandished his Birdlauncher, a contraption he had used many times over to swing from place to place, or to incapacitate a fleeing suspect, and he preferred the latter of the two. He fired the device, the projectile linked to the launcher by a high-tensil strength wire lurching towards Johnson's person as he sprinted, immediately wrapping around him several times before coming taught, causing him to jerk to a stop, falling to the floor. The wire binding his arms to his body and legs together, he wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much struggling he did. Starfire merely picked him up by the wire, holding him as if she were carrying a purse.

"You have no right to do this!" He exclaimed, still struggling.

"So you did when you blew up our vehicle, or when you attacked us, or even when you lied to us, Professor?" Nightwing corrected, causing him to stop fidgeting for a moment.

"Unless you have a warrant for my arrest, you costumed freak, then you are violating my rights as a person under the law!" Johnson continued to be irate, Nightwing lifting him up to his face.

"Consider yourself a special case then, as we are a special exception to that, now shut your mouth unless spoken to, my friends and I have questions, and you will give us answers."

"Like hell, I will," he remained defiant as Star hoisted him through the skylight, taking hold of Nightwing in her other hand.

"If you don't give us something we need, then I will personally see to it that your life becomes one," the Robin of yesterday threatened, getting silence out of him for the moment.

Before he could even contemplate a reply, he found himself airborne, watching them rise into the air as they began making their way back to Cyborg's position. The trio in flight was over the road in a matter of seconds, landing, well, Star and Nightwing landing, Johnson merely crashing into the room several feet to below, letting out a groan of pain.

"Just the asshole I was wanting to talk to," Cyborg gruffly stated, picking Johnson up by his restraints upon his wrists. "We need to have a chat about you blowing up our ride."

"I'll have all of you thrown in prison for assault!" He yelled, Cyborg merely pushing him into one of the ventilation ducts atop the roof, causing him to sit on it.

Nightwing had had enough, taking him by the collar as he sat there.

"Not before you go for lying to an official of the law, destruction of federal property, assault and battery, escape and evasion, oh, lastly, accessory to multiple counts of murder."

"What! I understand that I attacked you and all, but I had no hand in anyone else's death, I swear to you!" Harvey semi-confessed.

"Did you now?" Nightwing continued, "It was under your name by no mistake that these OEM's were purchased under YOUR name, and the exact serial number we took off of one matched with the one found at a crime scene, in turn, was involved with a murder, and possibly more. Now, unless you start telling me things I want to hear, you are going away for a long, long time."

"I told you, I purchased them for research, and they were stolen," Johnson reiterated, feeling all of their eyes bearing down upon him.

"And you're a filthy liar, too," Beast Boy commented, being squelched by Nightwing.

"A student of the H.I.V.E. Academy was using this thing, maybe several of them. He and his group are responsible for multiple murders of Titans, now, you are going to tell me where you gave or sent these to."

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about, you basketcase!" Harvey exclaimed, though he felt the pressure closing in on him.

"Cyborg, grab his feet please and follow me," Nightwing requested, him aptly doing so, but not before a moment of retaliation that was quickly deafened. Before he knew it, Johnson found himself dangling head-first over the building's edge, watching the illuminated pavement 8 stories below rock back and forth.

"Funny thing, Professor," Nightwing commented in his moment of terror, "seeing how I uphold the law, but aren't bound by it, I am able to…push the envelope. Now, unless you want to see if you can survive the impact, I suggest you tell me where the H.I.V.E. Academy and Brother Blood are at."

"You're crazy, all of you are!" He managed, Cyborg acting as if he were loosening his grip, seeing the fright in his eyes, knowing that they would really release him into the arms of death if he didn't give them something useful…fast.

"I've never seen a human pancake before," Beast Boy commented.

"Ok, ok, ok," Johnson finally broke, "Blood…he's in Gotham, so is his school. It's in the same area as Arkham Asylum, a-a-an old, abandoned church. If I knew more, I'd tell you, just please, don't drop me."

"How do we know he ain't lying?" Cyborg queried with a cocked eyebrow. "He could just be bluffing, get to jail, and find a way out or post bail, make a run for it."

"Because," a deep, mysterious voice called from behind them, causing all of them to wheel around out of surprise, "I know exactly where he speaks of."

It was Batman, all in his low and behold glory, before them.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing questioned, motioning for Cyborg to bring him back to safety.

"There's been a lot of activity over the past few months, I haven't had time to investigate myself, but I have noticed it. Your suspect here is telling the truth. I'm impressed by your interrogation…abilities." The Dark Knight ended with a compliment.

"I learned from the best," Nightwing replied, knowing it was Bruce, "I wanted to know if you would do us a favor then. Could you drop this waste of a life off at the precinct while we go to this abandoned church?"

"You seem like a nice bunch of…kids," he coolly replied, "I suppose, but make sure to let me know before you start making trouble in my city next time."

"Will do," Cyborg nodded, but not before Beast Boy went right up to him in awe, looking up at him.

"Dude, er, I mean, Mr.…Batman, Sir? Can I have your autograph?" He questioned as if he were a hyperactive 10-year-old, as he wasn't far from it at times. B.B. brandished a piece of paper and a pen.

"I don't do autographs," he sternly replied, seeing he had killed the changeling's spirits, "but, I will make an exception this time."

Sure enough, B.B. got the Dark Knight's signature, as if he were a celebrity.

"Enough of this foolishness," Nightwing announced, "thank you for your assistance, Batman, we owe you one."

"No, Nightwing, we're even," he replied, leaping off with Johnson in tow, his eyes still wide with fright.

"What did he mean by that, man?" Cyborg questioned as he started checking the map around the Arkham area.

"Nothing," Nightwing assured, secretly smiling on the inside.

"So, now what?" Terra finally spoke up, wishing to know what the next course of action was going to be.

"I've got a lock, Ro-, er, Nightwing, Johnson was telling the truth, not too far from here either," Cyborg informed, closing the access hatch to the screen on his arm.

"We shut down H.I.V.E. Academy and Blood for good. This time, he won't be able to rebuild another school, he is going to pay for what he has done under the law. I really wish we could carry out a sentence ourselves, but he must be brought in, alive."

"Can't always guarantee that if they don't comply," Cyborg added, signaling the direction that they were to head in.

"I assure you he will pay," Nightwing finished, Starfire taking hold of him once more to prepare for flight, "one way or another, he will pay."


	17. Chapter 9

"Damn it, Rae, keep your hands up!" Hans exclaimed over the roar of the crowd, watching her continually take shot after shot. No matter how much she tried, the powerful blows made their way through her defense. They were visibly affecting her, seeing how she had been taking this kind of punishment for two rounds already, and the third was little over half over. To top off this seemingly daunting situation she currently faced, even when she did connect cleanly with a good counter, or slipped, Evanna continued her onslaught as if nothing happened. Even when she had time to roll with the punch, it still jarred her bearings, enough to make her to start to have concerns. Evanna delivered a wrenching body blow that shook Raven to her core, causing her to lurch forward, clinching her with her remaining strength she possessed on her feet.

"Get away from her!" He ordered, nearly irate, "stick and move, stick and move!"

The referee broke them up; Raven really wished that the round would end soon, as she was pretty much out on her feet. Though her right eye was inert of sight, she still felt the pain as it was swelling, each blow that landed upon it only aggravating it that much more. Her nose still hadn't healed completely from the illegal blow she received from Mitzer, now dripping from time to time. Raven felt as if her sides were ablaze, each blow as destructive as the last. Yet, she wasn't about to give up, though down on points, she was far from giving up. Though, it only angered her that much more when Evanna was merely smirking in her current upper hand over Raven as the duo continued their brutal dance. Tired of her laughing in her face, Raven went on the offensive, but it was what was expected of her. Evanna slipped Raven's lagging right hook, leaving her wide open for a counter. Evanna seized the opportunity, drawing her right hand back as far as it could go, and releasing a hellish haymaker with all her might. It connected with robust energy, as it spun Raven's head far to her right, her body following, as she went down, crashing to a heap. The referee quickly sent Evanna to a neutral corner as he began counting.

"1…2…3…" Raven heard as if it were a distance voice, highly distorted, feeling the trickle of blood flow down her face as she made her way to her hands and knees, still unable to focus.

"Rae, for the love of God, get up!" Hans exclaimed, her fans feeling the same way at the moment, but she heard him as she heard the referee, still shaking her head in an attempt to get her vision, and coordination back. "4…5…6…7…"

"I can't get up," Raven thought, still trying with all her might, but unable to rise, as she kept falling back to a knee, "no matter how hard I try, my body won't let me get up."

"8…9…" The referee continued as regulations should, the bell crisply resounding, ending the round, and saving Raven from a loss that could have prove disastrous for her. Evanna smugly returned to her corner, Raven finally, as well as weakly, rose to her feet, and collapsing in her corner, nearly exhausted.

"You still with me, Rae?" Hans concernedly questioned, trying to cool her off, "take a deep breath, well; several of them, that doesn't mean nothing, don't let it get to you."

She spit into the bucket, clearly tainted with blood.

"She's…strong," Raven managed, gasping for breath.

"Shh, just relax," Hans ordered, "the next time she tries shit like that, don't go for it, stop fighting her fight, and fight yours. You scared me for a second there, Rae."

"The cut…" Raven interrupted, still feeling her blood run down her face.

"I got it, let me do my job," he assured, wiping it away. "Keep your hands up, you gotta protect this now, she's hurt you, and now she's going to keep working it, don't let her.

"Let me look at her," the ring doctor ordered, Hans quickly wheeling around.

"You get the hell away, she's fine," he snapped, "Let me do my job, and get out of my corner."

The ring doctor subsided, seeing how serious Hans was, and knew that even for an older man, he wasn't one to mess with.

"Alright, Rae, you listening to me?" Hans beckoned as he turned back to her, gently grasping her by the shoulders, getting her attention. She nodded, seeing that she was actually there, and not out on her feet.

"Good, now, use your head, think," he continued, "She may be strong as an ox, but she's about as smart as one, too. Get her to wear herself out, make her chase you, just don't stand toe-to-toe with her. I know there's bad blood between you two, but getting your head caved in because you want to do it your way isn't going to help anything."

"Yeah, I got you," Raven replied, her breaths now deeper, less rapid or shallow than they were earlier. "As long as you have faith in me, I do in you."

"Rae, you have no idea on how much faith I got in you, now get in there, and show her how it's done, prove to these people you aren't a pushover. You've got me convinced, its up to you to get them to believe."

With somewhat of a renewed vigor, Raven rose from her stool, her spirits, though still low from nearly losing, were somewhat raised, giving her the feeling that she could just possibly pull it off. She greatly enjoyed the somewhat of a rest, and it showed as she started the 4th round. Like clockwork, Evanna went on the offensive again, but, Raven realizing that she was letting her pride override her judgment before, slipped it with ease. A multi-blow combination was sent in Raven's direction as a punishment for her first mockery against her abilities, and, once more, she easily dodged all of the. The crowd was insatiable at the point, as Raven, who nearly lost only moments ago, was back on her feet, and showing she was all there, ready to continue.

"Nice show of skills, Rae," Hans' voice sounded closer than ever, "now how 'bout using the ones to hit her back!"

Sure enough, no sooner than Hans finished his statement, Evanna went on the attack again, Raven blocking the first two blows, the third clearly missing its mark, and she seized the opportunity. As if it were hardwired into her mind as a reaction, Raven struck back with her own right hook, the blow clearly affecting her for once. Before Evanna could cover up or even contemplate about getting away, she delivered a lightning-fast left to the body, and finishing with a vicious right uppercut, sending Evanna reeling for a moment, but she remained on her feet, and didn't wait for Raven to come to her by no means. Once more, as if she hadn't learned before, Evanna went straight at her, throwing a jab as she did, Raven easily ducking under her extended arm, connecting with a right to the body, then a left to the head. Evanna did managed to get a right to connect in the exchange though, enough to let Raven know that she was still there, and she wasn't about to go down. In the heat of the excitement, the bell finally sounded, and a more than pleased Raven simply walked back to her corner, knowing that she was turning the tide, or was going to go down trying.

"Now that's what I call heart," Hans smiled, "keep that up and it's yours. Let her know who's the better fighter."

Raven merely nodded, still remaining focused, as it was going to take all that she had to get a win. Though Raven was highly skilled in her teachings as a martial artist, this was far different, and as with Evanna. It was apparent that once she heard that Raven was to enter as a competitor in this tournament, she trained harder than anyone though possibly. Hans was right though, Raven was more than physically prepared for this, it was the matter of getting her mind to work in sync with it. She also noticed that the many people in the crowd that doubted her had come to life once more, chanting her name more rigorously than ever before.

"I can't let them down," she thought as she arose once more, feeling the pure energy around her in the air seemingly to power her, keep her going, "they want me to win, they are counting on me, I am counting on me, and I'm not about to let myself down, not here, not now."

Though exhausted, battered, and bruised, Raven aptly went back into the fray at the start of the round, using her newly-found energy that decided to reveal itself in a time of severe retention. Evanna's smug sense of satisfaction gave way to one of serious concentration, as well as tinged with anger, seeing how Raven was basically mocking her, as she had done in the past, turning her opponent's strengths against them, and turning them into their own weaknesses. Raven's nearly mechanical countering was finally taking its toll. Evanna was ready for anything offensive from Raven, but it was when she essentially snuck in and penetrated her defense is when they began to actually affect, even pain her to a degree. In any case, it wasn't long before Raven had actually drawn blood from Evanna, finally proving she wasn't invincible. She was just as human as Raven was, and wasn't about to let Evanna's so-called "advantages" stop her now.

"That's it, just like that, Rae, keep it up," Hans called out, more than pleased with her performance, "she's all yours, put her down!"

Sure enough, with her next counter, Raven went on the offensive, landing several punishing blows in rapid succession, enough to put Evanna's back on the ropes. Evanna was powerless in the sudden rush, only wishing to protect herself, but it was proving futile. Raven delivered a trio of body blows, the final right of that surely getting through as Raven heard the wind knocked from her lungs. Just as she was about to finish her off, the bell sounded.

"Damn it, Rae," Hans said in a congratulatory tone, grinning, "there's no way you can lose now, keep that up. She can't take much more of that."

"There's a lot of fight left in her," she commented through her breaths. "I don't know if I have what it takes to put her down."

"Don't talk like that," he warned, "you are more than capable. Just keep doing what you're doing, and it's in the bag. Don't focus on knocking her down, Rae, just keep working her the way you are, she may go down, she may not, but if she doesn't, then you need to make sure you prove to the judges that you are the winner, because I already know you are."

Though it pained her greatly, she managed a weak smile. It was barely noticeable, but Hans could see it.

"You've got her where you want her, Rae," Hans added as she stood up, "just keep working her down."

"I'll do more than that," she commented, more than ready to finish what she started.

With even more renewed vigor, Raven bolted forth, not giving her opponent any room to escape whatsoever. She drove Evanna back as if she were nothing, beginning a flurry of blows that seemed relentless and unending, each just as powerful as the last. Even though only mere seconds of this felt like an eternity to her, Evanna managed to escape, weakly making her way out of the corner by slipping past Raven, keeping her distance in hope of formulating a plan as to not only win, but to survive against the raw power she managed to unleash upon herself. Even though Evanna was catching Raven with clean punches, it wasn't affecting her, as if the tables had turned. Instead of being the confident fighter she was in the beginning, she was now nothing more than prey for Raven, as she could tell by the look in her eyes. No matter how she evaded, Raven was always right back in her face, delivering devastating blow after blow, yet, neither was going to cave. The only thing Raven could hear by now was not her breathing, nor the sounds of their bout, but that of the crowd, as it was almost paining her ears, the sheer tenacity of the roar was unsettling, though most of it was for her. It was clear Evanna's dominance was gone, as with most of her seemingly inhuman strength, as her size advantage was now only extra weight slowing her down. Raven using her superior agility to outmaneuver and outwit her opponent. Through it all, Raven managed to here the 10 second warning, automatically knowing that if she was going to do anything, it must be done now. With a final explosive burst of energy, she leapt upon her wounded prey with more ferocity than she had before, easily driving her up against the ropes with her onslaught. Evanna was doing nothing more than covering up, nearly doubled over as she attempted to shield her face and torso, but it was proving futile, as Raven knocked her hands away with ease, living her wide open. A right with immense force connected, knocking Evanna's mouthpiece out of her mouth, yet, she remained standing. Raven followed up with a left with just as much power, knocking her around like a rag doll, once more, her feet remained planted, and showed no sign of going down. With all her might, and enraged by Evanna's "defiance" to go down, she drew her own right hand back as far as she could, almost throwing her off balance. Raven's fist went forward with incredible speed, as every ounce of remaining energy she possessed went into it. It cleanly landed like a shockwave, blood visibly exiting Evanna's mouth, and her body twirled with the shot, but she remained against the ropes, sliding down them towards her corner. Much to Raven's surprise, she didn't go down, she was barely on her feet, but before she could finally solidify a win, the bell rung over the roar of the crowd, and much like the round, the match was over. Raven staggered to Hans, as he was in the ring already, ready to place her ring coat back on her, as well as one of the biggest smiles she had seen from him since she met him.

"That was…amazing," he ecstatically announced as he placed it on her shoulders. "do you have any idea on how extraordinary of a feat you just accomplished?"

She just shook her head, unable to catch her breath for a reply of any kind.

"Coming back the way you did, Rae, how could you not notice that?"

"I was a little busy, Hans," she managed, even in her state; she still had time to be sarcastic.

The old man only smiled at her, seeing how optimistic she managed to be, even after the hell she just went through. The referee directed them to step to the center, while the announcer had entered the ring as well. He took hold of the microphone as it made its short descent.

"After 6 sensational rounds, this match has come to a close, and will come by decision from the scorecards," he stated, the crowd falling silent as they awaited the verdict to the brutality they just witnessed for entertainment.

"Why's this taking so long?" Raven questioned, feeling slightly better after being able to rest for longer than minute.

"I don't know, Rae," Hans admitted, "but it can't be good."

Raven merely looked forward, awaiting much like everyone else was.

The announcer finally received the scorecards from the three ringside officials.

"Coming by a split decision, a rather close one at that," he informed, everyone on the edge of their seats as to who was the winner. "The winner by decision, and advancer to the finals, is…"

By now, everyone was holding their breath, even Raven, as she knew it was close, too close. A million different thoughts went through her mind at that moment, processing all the different possibilities, all the events, all the actions. Yet, they all led to the same conclusion, no matter which way she looked at it.

"Evanna Mechtilde!" He exclaimed, motioning towards her, yet, she wasn't in any condition to be celebrating, as she had her head doubled over a pail, blood dripping profusely from her mouth.

No sooner than the winner was declared, the crowd turned into a frenzy of boos and offensive remarks towards the officials. The situation was bad enough to be on the breaking point of becoming a full-fledged riot. Raven's spirit was shattered, caring about nothing at all at the moment.

"Come on, Rae," Hans disappointedly motioned. He was more than proud of her; it was the blind judges' ruling that upset him so.

Raven obliged, making her way out, walking back up the short walkway, the one she had taken every time in victory, now the first in defeat. As she passed, fans were patting her on the shoulder, saying congratulatory things, telling her she was the true winner and would be to them. Yet, she continued, ignoring them, almost as if she were dead to the world, though most of it already thought that. Her silence seemed to keep Hans more than concerned about her well-being.

"It happens to the best of us," he finally managed as he let her into the locker room. "Finds one hell of a time to sneak up on you, too."

Raven merely sat down, slowly lifting her hands to allow him to undo her tape.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?" Hans requested, beginning to undo her right hand, immediately noticing her face to cringe in pain, but no sound of a reaction. "That's not good, now hold still."

He continued his tedious task unraveling the white wrap, but after he made several passes of undone cloth, Hans noticed crimson beginning to soak through. Concerned for the condition of her hand, he cautiously continued, finally sighting the source. Her middle knuckle had been split open, and her wrist was clearly sprained from the jarring force she had put on it when it connected. Raven sat idle as she looked at it, watching the blood merely drip every now and then from the small wound.

"That was one hell of a punch to do that, Rae," Hans commented, beginning to work on it. "No wonder why she had her head in that bucket pretty much."

"Is it broke?" Raven monotonously questioned disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Just sprained," Hans informed, "still, that was something else, Rae, I've never seen anyone come back like that and do what you did."

"It still wasn't enough," she replied, "no matter which way you look at it, it wasn't enough. She won, I lost, it's over."

"No, Raven, it isn't" Hans protested, "It's far from over. One loss isn't the end of things."

"It is for me!" She exclaimed, finally coming to life, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "The only reason I did this was to accomplish my goals and get home, and now that can't happen. I failed my friends once, and I've failed myself this time. I don't want both to happen at the same time."

"Rae, cal-"

"No," she interrupted, looking directly at him, "any time I come close to completing my tasks, something, someone, or some reason always gets in the way, making it that much more difficult. What's the point of continuing if all I do is fail at every turn?"

He sternly took her by the shoulders, as she felt his grip, a rather strong one for his age.

"Now you listen to me," he ordered, face-to-face with her. "I don't know about you, but I didn't see failure. I saw someone prevail over insurmountable odds, and only fell short because of someone else's fault. Raven, don't ever doubt yourself, ever again."

Though his words were true, she merely broke his hold on her, knocking his arms away, standing up. He backed away from her as she stood, her quickly grabbing her clothing, as well as her bag she carried everything in, making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hans asked, still concerned for her, wishing he was able to do something, but there wasn't much to do.

"Alexa will know where to find me," she merely replied as she closed the door behind her, before Hans could even mouth any kind of reply.

"Failure seems to follow you everywhere you go, child," a haunting voice echoed in her mind, one she thought she had long suppressed for good. "Even after all I did for you, you utterly failed me."

"No," Raven denied in her mind, "not now, not ever. You will not take control of me."

"You have no say in the matter, my dear," he replied with a sinister hiss. "You're weak, doubtful, and best of all, frightened. Now is a perfect time."

"I will not let you," she made heard once more. "You are nothing more than an apparition that haunts me. Leave me alone!"

"Every single waking moment you have, child, I will be there with you. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I will be there, so get used to it."

Raven felt the same uneasy, disturbing feeling she did in the forest so long ago, and feared the worst conceived thing was going to happen then and there: She was going to lose control. She battled with it, the force of the feeling waxing and waning, going from one extreme to the next. The force grew and grew, near the breaking point, Raven could feel it, and she knew what the consequences would be if she released that pent-up energy upon the environment around her: total destruction.

"No," she gritted, holding the energy back within her vessel, clearly struggling. "I will not hurt anyone else because of this, and you will not force me to."

"Interesting," he commented with a chuckle of sorts, "you have seemed to have found a way to stop it…for now. I assure you, Raven, I will be back, when you least expect it. Until then, farewell…_Apprentice_."

She panted as his chuckling slither of a voice faded back into her sub consciousness, sweat beading down her face. Raven finally looked around, her surroundings coming back into focus once more. She had already cleaned up and left, well on her way down the empty street, as the late summer air in the dusk of evening was more than hospitable.

"Why did he leave so easily?" Raven questioned herself still, beginning to continue her way to her destination. "Whatever I did, I need to find out what it is, because it will be the only thing that will prevent me from hurting innocent people."

Meanwhile, Alexa returned to the cubical room they had been using, more than happy as she entered.

"Guess who's going on to the finals?" She smiled, even though she had just finished, it was hard to tell through her mood at the moment. "The one and only, me."

Hans acknowledged, but he was more focused on cleaning up the area around him. Alexa immediately noticed red-stained gauze, as well as used bandages and whatnot.

"What's wrong, Hans?" She approached, seeing he was clearly troubled.

"Take a guess," he snorted of sorts, "those damned judges…"

"Oh, God," Alexa realized, "don't tell me Raven…"

"Yeah, she did, Alexa." Hans finalized, continuing to clean. "Came to a decision, and she got the raw end of the deal on that one."

"Oh, man," she sighed, "well, where is she now? She's ok, isn't she?"

"From what I could tell, she was fine, all there and everything, but I don't know where she went, Alexa, she just up and left."

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"Raven told me that you would know where to find her, that's all she said."

"Oh, that's just great," Alexa commented, clearly frustrated now, "Hans, you stay here; I'll call you when I catch up with her. I have a good idea on where she's at."

After quickly washing and changing into street clothes, Alexa bolted outside, even though she was more than exhausted from her recent match.

"That damn girl," she cursed to herself as she jogged up the street, the sun now ducking behind the building tops, as nightfall was only moments away. "I really hope she isn't doing something stupid."

Alexa followed her hunch, dashing up to the entrance to the bar her and Raven frequented from time to time. She threw the door open, the patrons looking up from their business, but realizing who it was, much like them, a regular. Sure enough, hunched over at the bar itself was a violet-haired woman. Alexa stepped up and knocked her hand down, as she appeared to be taking a drink of something.

"What the hell was that for?" Raven queried, wheeling around, seeing who it was.

"This is no way to deal with this, Rae," she warned.

"It's water."

"Excuse me?"

"I said its water, Alexa," Raven assured, swirling it around. "I just needed to get out of there to think. I'm not dumb enough to come here and try to drink my problems away. It only causes more."

"Well, ok, as long as you haven't been drinking," she reasoned, sitting next to her, the barkeep coming over. "Are you sure she hasn't had anything?"

He merely shook his head, agreeing with Raven's claim.

"Fine, well, just give me some water, too," she requested, a glass being set down in front of her.

"So, how did your fight go?" Raven aptly questioned, still staring into her glass, while her other hand lay in a small tub of ice, as she apparently requested it as well.

"Hold that thought," Alexa interjected, "you need to tell me what's going on with you. Losses happen, Rae, why did you up and leave like that?"

"I…I don't know," she managed, "just because I fought my heart out, and it came up to nothing. I really needed that money, Alexa, I needed it to continue on my way and get home eventually. Without it, things are only that much more difficult, if not near impossible now."

"I think it has something more to it than what you're telling me," Alexa pressed, looking over at her, seeing her hand. "Trust me, you'll feel better about the whole ordeal if you just tell someone about it, so why not your friend?"

Raven sighed, shifting her position slightly.

"I knew it was going to be close, and I really wanted to put her down so bad, but she wouldn't. After nearly losing, because I was saved by the bell in the 3rd, I fought as hard as I physically could. I gave everything I had, plus more, and it still wasn't enough. I just feel like I failed myself, and if I can't even succeed with my own ambitions, then how am I to return to my friends? It all just seems so…hopeless now. Like a reality check."

"The reality check is that this proves you are willing to keep going, no matter what, no matter the outcome, Rae. Most fighters, if not all, would have not come back at all. I didn't get to see it, but from by the way you're looking right now, you took a hell of a beating. Even after that, you kept going, and didn't stop until it was done. That is just simply astonishing to me, so never feel like you're a failure, Rae, because from what you've told me, the past and now, you are far from one, and never will be. Always remember that."

Raven merely smirked, downing the rest of her water.

"You know what? You'd make a great motivational speaker. Hell, you probably could make a career out of it." She joked.

"I use my hands, not my brain," Alexa quipped.

"Not true, you use your head as a catcher's mitt sometimes."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh, seeing she had managed to lift Raven's spirits somewhat.

"So, let me see your hand," she motioned, pointing to it as it was laying on the ice.

"It's nothing," Raven assured, lifting it, holding it over to where Alexa could inspect it herself.

"The hell it is," she announced, looking at the gauzed-up knuckle, blood soaking through, as well as the black, nearly blue bruise that encompassed her entire wrist. "You need to get this checked out."

"Hans said it was just sprained, take some time to heal, but nothing drastic," Raven nonchalantly informed.

"Do I even need to ask how it happened?"

"Only Evanna catching what was probably one of the most powerful right hands to the head she'll ever experience."

"Damn," Alexa cursed out of amazement, "and she didn't go down from that? God, I don't know if could have taken that, I don't think I want to see what her face looks like."

No sooner than she finished her statement, the subject of the conversation cautiously approached, Alexa first catching glimpse of her, but said nothing. She tapped Raven on the shoulder gently, getting her attention.

"May I sit?" She requested in her broken English, not to mention the fact of how much gauze had been packed into the left side of her mouth.

"Yeah…sure," Raven motioned, unsure to her motives, as well as ready to defend herself.

"Look…Raven, was it?" She managed her heavy accent, as well as afflicted injury making it hard to understand her. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Raven stated, surprised, turning to face her, but still cautious herself. "I thought this was the point of the sport."

"No, no, not that," she corrected, "I want to say sorry for what happened. You are winner."

Raven was caught completely off-guard by this, so Evanna continued.

"I knew you won, but judges saw differently. I wanted to overturn decision, but they say no. I no allowed forfeit either."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Raven questioned, checking her tone, as she could see that Evanna was serious.

"I acted ill towards you when I first met, and I feel bad for it. I deserved what I got that time. I know first impressions last, but I try to fix."

"Are you suggesting that you want to level with me?" Raven queired, finding it odd, but seeing where it was coming from.

"Yes, after seeing how much you wanted win, I realized that my only reason was to get you, and that was wrong. I feel bad for it, and wish to apologize. I know it be awkward, but I want to be friends."

"Friends?" Raven said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, I see no reason for us to quarrel the way we did, and I don't want it anymore." Evanna extended her hand. "Friends?"

Raven thought for a moment, glancing at Alexa, who merely motioned for her to do what she wished, as it was indeed Raven's choice. Raven cautiously accepted.

"Friends." Raven slowly replied, still finding the term odd between the two of them.

"If you'll excuse me, friend," Evanna stated in her broken English, as she was evidently trying to impress Raven, "I go to hospital now. You knock tooth out, as well as fracture jaw, so I hurt, need medical assistance."

"Oh, well, ok," Raven added, weakly smiling, "I suppose I knocked sense into you, yes?"

"Maybe," Evanna managed, grinning, showing the damage that Raven had done, and it wasn't pretty by any means. "Well, I go now."

Raven waved her off, as she exited, turning back to Alexa.

"You have any idea on what kind of person it took to do that?" Alexa complimented. "If it would have been me, I would have been all over her. From what I saw Rae, you messed her up good."

"I already have enough enemies as it is in the world," Raven replied, "I don't need anymore."

"Makes sense," Alexa suggested as she removed her cell phone from her pocket, "well, I got to call Hans, I told him I would after I found you, he's really worried about you."

"That's fine, let me talk to him when you do," Raven answered, motioning for her to hand the phone to her. Alexa held up her hand, telling her to wait.

"Hans? It's Alexa. Yeah, I found her. Yes, Hans, she's fine, you can talk to her if you want." Alexa conversed, then handing the phone to Raven.

"Hello?" Raven requested.

"Rae, thank God, I thought you done went and done something stupid," Hans' voice answered, "please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine, actually, since Alexa came, better," Raven admitted. "It still hurts, but not as much now."

"Your hand or the loss?"

"Both, you senile old man," Raven joked, getting a hearty laugh out of him on the other end of the line.

"Well, when the two of you get to feeling better, stop back by."

"Alright, will do," Raven answered.

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot," Hans quickly stated before Raven hung up, "Tell Alexa that the finals has been pushed back to little over 2 weeks from now after they checked Evanna over. Damn it, Rae, you sure did one hell of a number on her."

"Alright, I'll tell her, I'll talk to you later," Raven assured, closing the portable phone, handing it back to Alexa.

"What did he say?" Alexa requested, finishing her water much like Raven did.

"That they pushed the finals back since I messed Evanna up so bad, so I assume that you are in the finals as well?" Raven deducted, seeing Alexa brimming with pride.

"Yup," she answered, "but I do have one more request of you, seeing how you said you were leaving after this was all done with."

"What's that?" Raven asked out of amusement.

"I want you to be in my corner for the finals, Rae," she politely stated, catching her off guard, "I need you to be there for me, besides, you're a helluva lot better than I am, so you could show me a thing or two."

"I'd be honored, but I wouldn't go that far," Raven replied with a smile, "I only learned everything I know from Hans and you."

"Yet," Alexa pointed out, "you've managed to take that and turn it into something that I only hope to emulate and Hans is just amazed on how far and fast you progressed."

"I suppose," Raven humbly enjoyed, not being one to gloat, but it did feel good to have someone idolize you. "I really don't want to leave."

"Then don't, Rae," Alexa quickly stated, "you can live with me, no big deal, me and you, two of the greatest friends in the world, without a care."

"I really wish I could, but I have to complete my teachings since I don't have anything useful, and I need to return to my friends. There is no way things can be fine or "ok" since they thought I died."

"We're gonna miss you so much though," Alexa reasoned, as she was truly hurt, now that Raven's time for her departure was nearing.

"I'll keep in touch or something," Raven assured, but before she could come up with an idea, Alexa had already requisitioned a napkin and a pen.

"Here, Rae," she stated, scribbling something down. "I am giving you my mother's address, she lives in Gotham. I'll even put the number down."

"Why would I need that if you are living in Berlin still?" Raven deduced, not quite following her logic.

"Well, I'm moving back home," she smiled, looking up at Raven. "I finally found out that there's nothing really here for me, and if I want to go anywhere in life, I need to be back with people who care about me. Hans said he had a few friends in the 'States that could help me out too, since I really don't want to give up what I love doing. When you get done doing whatever it is that you need to do, be sure to look me up."

"I will, Alexa," Raven returned the smile, extending her hand, "I promise you. You can count on it."

Alexa accepted the handshake, as it seemed to be a custom staple between the two of them.

"I'll be waiting for you then," Alexa motioned, getting up, "I don't know about you, Rae, but I'm hungry."

"Right behind you," Raven said in agreement as they left. "I'd like to get some more ice though. I got a headache like no other."

Needless to say, the next couple of weeks went by as if they were nothing. In between Alexa merely keeping up with her conditioning, to just the two of them being the best of friends, seeing how they were to part soon, and had not idea on how long it would be until they meet again. Yet, they understood as a mutual agreement as it must be that way. Raven needed to continue on her way, much like she had planned since being allowed to live once more, while Alexa had bigger and better plans, as well as planning on mending ties between her and her mother. Raven hoped to do the same with her friends, as it would be rather…different for someone who was perceived dead, just appearing out of the blue, proving that she had really never left, but merely was misplaced in a sense. It pained both of them equally, but it must be done. In any case, when the time for the finals came, they luckily moved the venue to another gym, as it was nearly twice the size of Hans', so it could easily handle the crowd that had went well over capacity in the semis. The match was indeed a sight to see, one had to be there to witness it to actually be able to understand the intensity that took place before them. It was scheduled for 10 rounds, and it went well into the 10th. The final moments of that round produced a winner, as Alexa, though thoroughly exhausted and in pain beyond no other, managed to overcome her greater opponent with a spectacular knockout. All in all, Alexa may have been skilled enough to defeat her, but it was Raven that kept her going, keeping her spirits up, not to mention the fact that Hans had taught her every trick of the trade of being a cutman, well, woman. For the two of them, rest would be much appreciated beyond no other.

"Come on, Alexa," Raven called from the living room, impatiently. "Everyone's waiting down at the gym for you."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," she called back, emerging from her room, her face still bearing the injuries she received only mere days ago.

"It hurts just looking at you," Raven jested, getting mocking laugh from Alexa.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Alexa replied, snatching up some of her belongings off of a endtable. "Memory serves me correctly; you had your face beat in too at one point, so we're even. I didn't rip you while you looked like hell."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Raven apologized, holding a newspaper up, "You saw today's paper?"

"It's no big," she stated, politely accepting it, seeing it was the Sports section, "no, I didn't, let me guess, they ran a story on me?"

"Wow, you're smart," Raven laughed, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Well, as soon as you're done wasting time, we've got to go."

"I'm in no hurry to listen to Hans be so proud of me, while the others kiss my ass, wait, maybe I do want that, ok, let's go," Alexa chuckled, Raven merely shaking her head, unable to help herself from laughing.

The two of them left her quaint residence, amongst the best compared to the rest of the neighborhood, but she couldn't argue with the price.

"I know you've heard it like a million times Rae," Alexa began as they strolled down the sidewalk on a warm, welcoming late summer day, as autumn was right around the corner, "but I really am going to miss you. I mean, we are like best friends, hell, we've been roommates, you're the next closest thing to family I have."

Raven thought for a moment as the two of them walked.

"Tell you the truth," she began, "I feel the same way. If it were under any other circumstances, I'd go with you, or you could go with me, but I just have a feeling that it was meant to be this way."

"Could have something to do with that whole destiny, prophecy thing?" She queried, remembering how much she had spoke of it in the past.

"Maybe, who knows? If it is, I really hope it is for some grander scheme that will prove to be for the better. I'm tired of finding all the hardships."

"If you turned into a cool, ass-kicking girl because of that stuff, I wouldn't have you any other way. I like you the way you are." Alexa leveled with her. "I know it sounds weird, but this is the only way I know you."

"I understand," she reasoned. "Besides, if it were the old me you met, I guarantee you wouldn't have liked me, and likewise for you. I guess things just change people, so it's at work here. In any case, I'm not too happy to what's happened to me, but I accept it, and I must keep going."

"As I have said over and over again," Alexa smiled, "that's what I like about you. You never give up, no matter what the situation.

"What can I say?" Raven jested, opening the door for Alexa, "I'm stubborn. Just about as stubborn as they come, too."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Alexa laughed as she walked in, Raven following in tow.

They immediately noticed that all the lights were off, and once the door began to close behind them, the ray of light filtering it was fading fast.

"Are you sure Hans is here, Rae?" She requested, looking around in the darkness. "I don't think anyone's here."

"You've got to be kidding me," Raven began, "Hans told me 4:00 sharp, we're here, what's going on?"

No sooner than Raven finished her statement, the lights came up, revealing Hans, as well as many of their friends both Raven and Alexa had made and maintained. Yet, upon reading the banner hanging from the ceiling, it wasn't for Alexa, as it stated "Farewell, Raven".

"SURPRISE!" They all exclaimed as the lights came on, even Alexa, as she was in on it as well.

"What's all this?" Raven questioned out of disbelief, watching Hans approach her.

"What's it look like, Rae?" He smiled, looking up at her, "Alexa reminded me on how you were going to leave us soon, so we figured we'll see you off right."

"You don't need to do this, really," Raven humbly informed, only to have Hans hold up his hand in interruption.

"No, no, this is for you, you deserved it because you earned it." He stated, "Alexa's going to have plenty of time to celebrate, so it's your turn."

"Don't be a stick in the sand, Rae," Alexa gestured, "it's all for you, and me, well, mostly you."

"Ok, I get it," Raven smiled, "well; I hate to let you guys down, so let's live a little."

"That's what I like to hear," Hans chuckled, Raven walking beside him back towards the group.

"Here, here," Alexa added in agreement with a smile, following as well.

It wasn't until after she had managed to have enough of the farewell cake to make any normal person sick, before Raven was seated, her friends surrounding her.

"We all pitched in and got you something, Rae," Hans informed, handing her a medium sized box, delicately wrapped, well, to the best of his abilities that is.

"Seriously Hans, all of you, you didn't need to do this," Raven continued, still showing her humble self.

"Would you stop with that?" Alexa interjected, "just enjoy yourself. Now, open it, I guarantee you'll like it, well some of it anyway."

Raven merely shrugged her shoulders and set the present down, untying the bow with a delicate touch.

"For the love of God, Rae, rip the damn thing open," Alexa impatiently joked, getting a response of laughter from the group as they waited.

Sure enough, after the bow came off, Raven vigorously ripped the wrapping paper away with ease, revealing the plain cardboard box underneath of it.

"So far, looks rather…expensive," she commented out of hilarity, bringing her fingers underneath of the taped flaps that formed the top. She gently broke the weak hold the tape had upon the parcel, opening the flaps.

"Well," Alexa drew out, "what do you think?"

"I…I don't know what to say," Raven managed, lifting up her gift.

More or less, it was a combination of things. There were many photographs of events, both big and small, all of significance to Raven and her stay, as well as association with these people she considered friends. A tag hung from a pair of gloves, personalized just for Raven, as her name was stitched into them, as well as the colors matching her trunks.

"Yeah, that one's from me, Rae," Alexa made it clear, quite proud of her gift.

"Thanks, Alexa, I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't know, especially since I'm so illiterate, I couldn't read the tag," Raven joked, being highly sarcastic.

"Keep going, that's not all," Hans motivated, wishing for her to keep going into the contents of the box before her.

She obliged, pulling the gloves free, setting them next to the small stack of photographs. She did notice there was something at the bottom, but it was covered by white paper, concealing it from view. Raven lifted it free, though it was small, it had somewhat of a heft to it.

"Let's see it already," Alexa pressed, and truly not knowing what was in it, as it was Hans' gift to Raven.

Raven ignored her overanxious friend as she continued unwrapping it delicately. She held her breath as she gazed upon it. Though it was just a simple wooden plaque, it had Raven's name upon it, but it was the record that was inscribed upon it that surprised her.

"I think this is wrong, Hans," Raven confusingly informed, glancing between it and him, "Not that I don't like it, I mean, I love it, but the numbers are wrong on here."

"No they're not," Hans smiled as he patted her gently on the shoulder, "to me, Alexa, and everyone else, you are undefeated at 12 and 0, I don't care what anyone else says."

"The only person left that doesn't think that way is, well, you," Alexa gestured.

Raven thought for a moment, still studying the beautifully crafted plaque.

"I…won; I was the winner, as long as I know that, that's all that matters."

"Precisely," Hans added, "Now, since it is yours, I thought I'd ask you this."

"Ask me what, Hans?" Raven questioned, looking up at him from her seated position.

"If you wanted to keep it, take it with you and such, or leave it here with me, and I'll hang it up as a reminder to all of us, maybe inspire a few of these guys around here."

"The latter of those two definitely sounds more satisfactory," Raven smiled, handing it to him, "you keep it, hang it up, besides, you guys gotta have something to remember me by, do you not?"

Hans merely smiled.

"You have no idea on how much we are going to miss you, Rae," he commented, everyone seeming to agree as a whole. "You actually seemed to bring a certain…eccentricity around here."

"I tend to do that wherever I go," Raven replied, standing up, embracing him in a hug, "I'm going to miss you go, Hans. Thanks, for everything."

She released him, seeing he was watery-eyed.

"It was my pleasure, and I'd do it all over again."

"Hans, I promise to visit or contact you after I sort out my mess of a life," Raven assured, "I won't forget about you, or anyone else here. You're my friends, and what kind of friend would just abandon theirs?"

"I know you will," he accepted. "Well, I have no idea on how long it will be until the next time I see you, but…" Hans fished out a card from his pocket. "Here's the number to the gym. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Raven accepted the card, placing it in her pocket.

"I'll be sure to call you the first chance I get," Raven replied, quickly changing the subject in an attempt to lighten the mood around her, "In any case, Alexa told me she was moving back home to Gotham, is that true?"

"True as the word could be," Hans admitted, "she told me about it, how you made her realize that and whatnot, and asked if there was anything I could do, because that girl was born to be a fighter, and she isn't about to just quit now. I have an old friend in Gotham that will pick up on her training, conditioning, all that stuff. He's a good man, and he'll get her where she needs to go."

"I'm more than sure that he will, Hans, anyone associated with you is amongst good company," Raven complimented.

"Well, party-pooper," Alexa stepped forward, "it's about time we go, you still haven't gotten part two of my gift yet."

"Part two?"

"Yeah, part two," Alexa reiterated, "did you think the gloves were the only thing I'd send you off with?"

Raven didn't find anything to reply with, but merely motioned for her to lead the way.

"After you then," she smiled, then looking back towards Hans, as he and the others were cleaning up. "I guess this is goodbye, Hans."

"Goodbye it is, Raven," he replied, "good luck to you. I hope you find what it is you need, and just don't forget about an old man like me."

"How could I? Someone as old and decrepit as you will definitely be a memory forever etched into my mind." She joked, getting a laugh out of the old man.

The duo set out and found themselves back at the building that Alexa called home, as did Raven for the past several months. Yet, this time, they didn't go inside and to the elevator, but around back through the alley.

"Where are we going, Alexa?" Raven questioned, stepping over various debris, as well as puddles in the alley.

"The building's garage," she aptly informed, "you see, everyone that lives in this building, including me, has a little spot to call their own down here, most of the other tenants usually use theirs for storage. Not that I don't, but there's other things down here, including your gift."

"Why haven't you showed me this before, you know, I wouldn't be cluttering up your living room with my stuff if I had known about this," Raven reasoned.

"You never asked," Alexa smiled, going up the wide garage door that had it's share of dents in it, apparently failed break-in attempts. "Get the other side, the door's pretty heavy."

Raven ignored her humor, helping her lift the folding steel door, allowing it to travel up the rusted tracks with a racket of squeaking beyond no other. Alexa hit the light switch, revealing the interior. It was the absolute bottom level of the building, recessed into the ground. As Alexa had described, it did indeed serve as a storage area for the other tenants, most of it seeming to be cluttered, even names in slots above their respective areas.

"That's a lot of junk," Raven commented, looking around the dust covered objects that lined the walls.

"Luckily, I don't have as much junk, but junk it is," Alexa informed, "my space is back here, come on."

She obeyed, following Alexa towards one of the back corners, as the other was taken up by the heating and air conditioning unit for the building, piping running around above them, as well into the floor, to where the boiler was located underneath of the building itself. Alexa's storage space was amongst the best kept there, nothing spectacular, but not overflowing with useless knick-knacks of the residents. After stepping over what appeared to be broken glass from a fallen cup of someone else's amongst the mounds of objects, Raven saw a neatly organized corner, most of it being boxes of items marked like "old clothes", "photos", "papers", and so on. Yet, it wasn't the neatly stacked boxes that drew Raven's attention, but the duo of motorcycle helmets hanging upon the wall, jackets on hangers to match. She then turned to find two objects draped by canvas, their silhouette undeniable.

"I never mentioned it to you, Rae," Alexa began as she approached one of the draped shapes, "but I like to ride."

"Ride? As in motorcycles?" Raven deduced, as it appeared that was what she was about to show her.

"Again with the obvious," Alexa joked, "well, anywho, I figured I'd show you before you go, since, well, you don't know what a decent bike looks like."

"It's because I told you about that piece of crap I rode in on, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Alexa added, taking hold of the cloth, "feast your eyes on a masterpiece."

She quickly yanked the canvas free, revealing the bike beneath it. It looked like the many she had seen in America, nothing spectacular, but it had a nearly blinding finish of high gloss black with red accents and striping, not to mention the chrome that added to it.

"Wow, it's….nice," Raven managed, still taking it in, seeing all the polished details upon it. "If you had this, why didn't you ride it?"

"That question answers itself, Rae," she informed as she straddled the machine, sitting on it, "I can walk everywhere I need to go, no sense in taking it just down the street and back. Not to mention this neighborhood isn't exactly friendly."

"Point taken," Raven replied, kneeling down to see the engine in gleaming perfection, "I may not know anything about bikes, but I do know this one is something else."

"Eh, there's nothing to it," Alexa consoled in a sense, getting up, "take a gander at what's underneath the other."

Raven did so, gently pulling back the canvas to reveal a similar bike, a newer model, but one of blue and black.

"It's nice too, but why do you have two?"

"That bastard, Chad, the same guy you broke his nose, bought it for me when we were dating, I haven't even rode it yet, never will." Alexa informed.

"He didn't come for it?"

"Do you seriously think he has the balls to come and get it? I told him he's more than welcome to try. It's in my name and everything, paid for too, so he isn't getting it back."

"Then how are you going to get it back to Gotham when you move, you are taking it with you, aren't you?" Raven questioned, using logic.

Alexa merely looked up, a grin on her face.

"I'm not."

"So you're just leaving it here?" Raven asked, confused.

"No, _you_ are taking it. I'm giving it to you, Rae." Alexa motioned towards it.

"Oh, no, no, no," Raven debated, "I can't accept this, Alexa. This is yours, and a rather nice vehicle at that, I can't just take it."

"Yes, you can," Alexa informed, "if you aren't going to take it, it's getting left here, and the first person to come along can have it. Raven, for once in your life, don't be so humble. It's a gift, from me to you, from a friend to another."

"Believe me, I'm more than grateful, but I just don't feel as if it's right," Raven informed. "If anything, I should be giving you something in return for all that you have shown and done for me."

"Raven, think about it," Alexa stated, standing up, "what I did for you was nothing compared to what you did for me."

"How so? You gave me a place to stay, helped me get me back on my feet, finally getting control of my life sense I started this insane trip." Raven deduced.

"Those are material things, and once more, nothing compared to what you did for me. You taught me control, focus, all of that through the meditation. Since I was able to clear my mind, I was able to get more done than I thought possible. How do you think I won the tournament, Rae? I would have lost early if it wasn't for you. Because of you, I can actually move back home now, be with the ones I love, and see about getting my life out of this rut that leads to nowhere. You see, Rae, if anything, I owe you, big time."

Raven was caught off guard, seeing how much she had actually done for her and never realized it, as she was only doing what she thought was right.

"Well…" Raven finally began, "I suppose it couldn't hurt, besides, I'd be saving you a lot of money if you tried to ship this thing as well. Costs by the pound, and this thing is rather heavy."

Alexa meekly huffed a laugh at Raven's antics.

"Right you are, maybe you should do my taxes too, you already did everything else for me."

"That will cost you," Raven joked, both of them getting a good laugh out of it.

Raven aptly caught a key as Alexa tossed it to her, also pointing to the helmet and jacket on the wall.

"When you leave out, take that with you, you gotta ride in style, Rae, remember that," Alexa informed, as if were an unwritten rule or something.

"Trust me, I will," Raven smiled, "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. I'm going to get to bed early, have a big day before me tomorrow."

"I'll second that," Alexa agreed, patting Raven gently on the back, "besides, I have to help you pack."

Raven merely nodded, smiling, but it seemed to be the opposite of what she was feeling.

"I really don't want to leave, I made a great friend, met some wonderful people, and have a place to stay. Now, I'm about to go back out into the world, continue my quest in search of the True Master. She is the only one that will be able to help me in anyway, and help me become an effective member of the Titan order again. I am nothing now, but in time, that will all change. I hope it will anyways. After all that has happened to me thus far, that is all that I have left anymore is just that, hope."

"The Titans are in Gotham, Blood!" Chang exclaimed upon recently reading a newspaper article covering them being at the charity event. "I must leave at once. My research will be all for nothing if it is discovered!"

Blood merely stood there, listening the scientist rant.

"Calm down, Professor," Blood nonchalantly informed, "remember who you are speaking to."

"…Sorry, Brother Blood, I just fear that all I have worked for will be for nothing."

"It's understandable," Blood replied, "I assure you, your precious work will be transported to your new facilities, as well as you. I have known they were coming for quite some time. Johnson couldn't keep a secret, but he is enjoying what life he has left in a maximum-security prison now, so I consider it an even trade. In any case, the Titans will not transpose upon me, as my newly- refitted soldiers, as well as improved weaponry and technology, with your help of course, they don't stand a chance. I do as of a favor from you though, Professor."

"Oh, anything for you, Brother Blood, I am most grateful for you to provide me assistance, as well as a place to do my research, not to mention the security bonus as well."

"I thought you would be most…agreeing with me. I require that you leave half of your men here with me as a…security precaution. My soldiers have no experience with their new equipment in a live situation, so I may need some reassurance from them." Blood informed, pointing to one of Chang's many men, all bearing a white biohazard suit, complete with gas mask, some even with exotic weaponry. They were all much similar to his previous men, but the suit itself had been slimmed down considerably.

"Half! I don't have many left, Brother Blood, and if I depart, I will need all the protection I can possibly get against the Titans if you-"

"If I what, Professor Chang?" Blood interrupted, feeling as if he was being undermined. "If you think me or my men, as well as resources will fail in stopping the Titans, you are wrong…dead wrong."

"I don't mean to be offensive in anyway, I am merely speaking the obvious, Brother Blood," Chang assured, not wanting to upset Blood, as he would end his life in a heartbeat.

"I know, I am merely entertaining myself," Blood stated, smiling, "I assure you, Professor, your men will prove good against the Titans, and truly ensure your escape, I guarantee you. In the meantime, gather what things you need and be on your way, as I know they are well into the developmental stages of formulating a course of action against me and my school, so time is of the essence."

"I understand, half of my ranks are under your control then, Brother Blood." Chang succumbed, "now if you'll excuse me, I must be going, I must ensure that my project arrives safely."

Blood nodded, but didn't care of the dried-up man lived or died, as he needed complete concentration.

"The Titans are only hours away from planning their assault on my complex, I know it. My H.I.V.E. Soldiers, including a nasty, little surprise for them amongst the ranks, as well as a formidable number of Chang's personal guards, I am more than certain the Titans will meet their end. If not, well, it will be time to put my new…upgrades to a little test. School's in session, Titans, time to see if you have what it takes to make it to the head of the class. Even if you do by some miracle, nobody defies Brother Blood…nobody."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl," Slade continued with his badgerment, after letting himself into the cabin, Heinrich attempting to protect his mother.

"What girl?" He replied, frightened, as any normal person would be under the circumstances, as Slade had literally ripped the door off the hinges.

"Don't play stupid with me," he growled, holding up the tattered outfit that once belonged to his apprentice, "Raven, she was here, now tell me, where is she?"

"Raven? Raven has been gone for a long time…well over 6 months," he informed, "please, don't hurt us, I beg you."

"Pleading for your lives? You disgust me, why would I soil my hands with your blood? You aren't the one I'm after. Raven is my target and nothing else. Tell me something useful before I change my mind," Slade ordered, beginning to advance towards them, causing both son and mother to whimper in fear of Slade and his supernatural powers he possessed, as his hand ignited into an inferno.

"Wait! Don't, please! All I know is she said something about traveling to Asia, that's all I know! I swear, please, don't hurt us." Heinrich begged, still protecting his mother, his only remaining family left in the world.

"I see," Slade presumed, letting the fireball go out in his hand, "what direction did she leave here?"

"North, to where, I don't know," Heinrich attempted in a calm voice. "She spoke of getting some kind of transportation, I don't know if she did or not."

"Very well then," Slade finally finished, turning about, beginning to walk out, "you've been…most helpful. I'll be sure to send Raven's regards…before I kill her."

Slade didn't hear a reply, as if he spoke out in anyway to protect Raven, he would have added two more to his ever-growing body count in the most brutal way he could imagine.

"Though it may have been long ago," Slade thought, walking north through the forest, not even considering a path, as he didn't need an easy way with his abilities, "but revenge is everlasting. Raven will die, she will fall by my hand, I vow it. Trigon will get his wish; I'll get my revenge, and a bonus, my life once more. Seems as if this is a never ending cycle, but who am I to complain? I will be able to continue my operations when I am of flesh and blood once more. Anything is better than that eternal plane of suffering that I've visited not once, but twice, and I will not thrice. Raven was the only adversary ever powerful enough to actually defeat me in combat, as Terra's doing was by a technicality, as well as my own mistakes. Wherever she is, she will feel my being hunting her down. Time is no matter, as I have all of eternity to search for her, while her years are numbered. The sooner I find her, the better. It will be rather difficult to rinse her blood from my hands, quite literally."


	18. Interlude 9

The Titans patiently waited as Cyborg continued his reconnaissance of the area believed to be Blood's Academy. Though, to the naked eye, as well as the naive one, it appeared to be a long-abandoned church that was ready to collapse upon its own weight. Surrounded by a gothic iron fence, and the addition of a decrepit graveyard amongst the rolling hills behind it, the scene proved to be rather unsettling to those who laid eyes upon it in the dead of night.

"I swear," B.B. whispered, "this is straight out of a horror movie. Old, creepy church, graveyard, full moon, fog upon the ground. All that's missing is a couple of zombies, maybe a monster or two."

"Quiet," Nightwing ordered, changing his focus back over to Cyborg. "What do you see, Cy?"

"Well, everything looks pretty normal, well, for this place anyway, but there are two adequately armed guards outside the front doors. Nothing we've seen from Blood before either."

"In what way?" Nightwing requested, knowing that Cyborg wouldn't mention something if it wasn't important, even necessary.

"Full body armor," Cyborg began, looking through his built-in binoculars, "integrated helmet display, breathing filters, the works. They look like mercenaries to me, man."

"Just have to play it safe then, now won't we?" Nightwing smirked, turning to the others, finding that even on the eve of their planned assault; Star had managed to find a caterpillar to entrance herself with, while Terra was using her powers, playing with several small pebbles. Beast Boy was still focused on the church, much like Nightwing and Cyborg were, truly proving that he was able to mature himself somewhat over the years.

"Guys," he announced while in secrecy still, "come on, focus." Nightwing managed to get their attention from that.

"Sorry," Terra apologized, dropping the rocks, Star finally losing interest in the insect, allowing it to crawl away.

"I really wish we had more time to plan this and everything, but this may be our only shot. Blood knows we're coming, he's got men armed to the teeth, not to mention we don't know what awaits us on the other side of those doors, so let's keep it simple, got it?"

They all nodded in agreement, awaiting orders from their fearless leader.

"Good. Cyborg, you're going with me, we're giving these guys the Sonic Boom."

A devious smile crept across Cyborg's face at the mere mentioning of the technique they had used over and over again in the past.

"Star, watch our backs from the air, anything looks like its threatening, I want you to let them have it, ok?"

"Yes, Nightwing, I will let them have it."

He merely grinned at her innocent, yet fierce attitude towards things.

"Terra and B.B.," Nightwing finally mentioned, "you guys are running interference."

"What?" Both of them said in surprise at the same time.

"Trust me," Nightwing assured, "just listen. This is a school to turn those with powers into villains, right?"

The two of them nodded in unison, still unable to follow Nightwing's logic at the moment.

"You two are going to walk up to the door, acting like your students, these guards more than likely don't know who's who, so just tell them you forgot your I.D. cards or something. While they are checking for you guys in their database, we'll nail 'em. Pretty cut and dry, rather simple really."

"Simple?" B.B. unbelievably questioned, "Nightwing, it's like 2 in the morning, these guys won't buy it. They will probably blow us away if we get anywhere near the door."

"I assure you, nothing will happen," he continued, "we're doing our parts, you do yours, and this will get us in without a hitch. If Blood already knows we're coming, we might as well solidify that notion of his."

"Whatever," Beast Boy reluctantly agreed, "how do you want us to do this?"

"Why does Blood always put us on door duty?" One of the guards questioned his similar counterpart, leaning against the wall, his weapon propped next to him.

"Don't know," the other replied, sitting in an old chair, feet propped up on what used to be a headstone. "That psycho is just strange all in his own. Only reason I do this is for the money. How can you complain anyways? Door duty's the easiest thing. No one's dumb enough to try to get in."

"I guess your right," the first agreed, shrugging his shoulders, "can't argue with the paycheck. Blood's buying the best out there, and it's all being wasted."

"Heh, true that, true that," the latter chuckled, looking up as his visor picked up two heat signatures approaching them up the path. "Look alive, got two unknowns coming this way."

No sooner than he mentioned that, his counterpart had already raised his weapon, shouldering it as he unlocked the safety mechanism. The guard who sighted them aptly stood as well, but not grabbing his weapon, as he felt the other had him covered.

"Present identification," he gruffly ordered, watching a blonde-haired young woman approach him, an oddly green dog in tow. "What's with the mutt?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized, "I left mine inside, but I assure you, I do go to this Academy. He's…a use of my powers. I can project things from my mind. I just felt like making a green dog."

"Number then," he continued, cocking an eyebrow underneath his sealed helmet, lifting his arm as he prepared to punch them in on his wrist-mounted computer.

"Uh…1…7, 3, 5, 6?" She guessed, not knowing how many digits were in the identification numbers given to students of H.I.V.E. Academy.

"I'm getting an invalid," he informed, looking up at her, "either you've forgotten a number…or you're a spy."

"I don't like the looks of this, Sir," the one with his rifle raised approached, continuing to line up his sights upon the young woman.

"No, no, I do go to this school, please, don't do anything brash," she pleaded, attempting to contain her fear, but it would only take her so far.

"Restrain her, we'll have Blood verify it," he ordered, his counterpart approaching, weapon still trained on them.

Just as he lowered his rifle to brandish the restraints, two figures came leaping out of the darkness, a disc flying through the air from one, a blast of blue energy from the other. Before any kind of reaction could be made, Terra and B.B. were already on the ground while the deafening noise and blinding light took its toll on the guards. They pronounced in pain, even with their visors, the light was too much. Nightwing leveled the higher ranking of the two with a simple kick, knocking the doors down as his body went crashing through them, unconscious. Cyborg handled his in a similar fashion with a punch, his crashing to a heap after making severe contact with the wall of the church, crumbling concrete and breaking old boards.

"You guys ok?" Nightwing asked as he lifted Terra to her feet, Cyborg with B.B.

"Peachy keen," Beast Boy quipped, holding his head, just as Starfire landed, the group whole once more.

They entered the church, stepping over the unconscious guard, being sure to take all his weapons from him and place them somewhere else, just in case he were to awaken. The building looked even worse than it did from the outside, even though moonlight filtered in from the holes in the roof, it was still dark. Various sounds of animals, from the scurrying of rats, to the flutter of bat wings, drew their ever vigilant attentions as the cautiously walked up the center aisle. Surprisingly enough, the aisle was clear, and had evidence of repeated use, unlike the rest of the church, as pews were far broken down due to decomposition, even some rafters had long since collapsed.

"Ok, I definitely verify that this place is straight out of a zombie movie," B.B. commented, looking around while the team continued slowly up the aisle.

"Enough with the jokes," Nightwing ordered, knowing how serious the situation was.

"Not to be a wisecracker or anything, but this doesn't look anything like an egotistical megalomaniac's definition of a school," Terra informed, continuing to look around as she picked cobwebs out of her hair.

"Blood's gotten a little smarter since the last time we busted up his school," Cyborg commented, "I guess this is to throw off any curious intruders. Well, guess what? Those intruders are us."

"We aren't so easily thrown off of the trail, are we not?" Star inquired, getting an agreeing nod from Nightwing, smiling upon that revelation.

"Are you suggesting there's some kind of secret entrance or something?" Terra deduced, scratching her head in confusion, or possibly a spider, either way, it was troubling her.

"Exactly, my little rock'n'roller," Cyborg smirked, "matter of finding it's the problem though. I guess we just start looking, the quicker we find it, the better."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Cy," Nightwing stated, motioning for them to oblige, "you heard him, split up, search for anything that will get us into Blood's Academy. We know it's here, we just have to find it, even though that sounds rather…stupid."

"We get it," B.B. couldn't help but chuckle, even at a time like this.

They continued moving about, lifting objects in an attempt to find anything useful, even out of place in this hobble that was once a house of worship. Time was of the essence, the longer they took, the more prepared Blood's soldiers, even students, would be for their arrival. While Terra, Starfire, and Nightwing looked around the walls, Cyborg was scanning various suspicious objects, but all results turning up negative thus far. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was rummaging about the altar, where a podium, probably once used by a pastor to give a sermon, found a closed book atop it. It was bound in black, embossed by a red insignia, a rather strange one at that.

"What's this?" He commented to himself as he approached it, looking at it closer.

His green hand gently tried to open the cover to see if it had any identification whatsoever on, but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder to force the book open, causing it to finally open, but it opened about halfway. To his surprise though, was not the text, but a large red button inside of it, the pages having been cut out for it to fit, as well as glued together to form a concealed location for it.

"Hey…uh, guys? I think I found something," he called out, immediately getting their attention through the silence.

"What did you find?" Nightwing requested no sooner than he approached, B.B. pointing at the button within the confines of the book that he had found.

"Should we press it?" Cyborg deduced, "I mean, it's our only lead and all, but for all we know, it could be a trap."

"Friend Cyborg is right, Nightwing," Starfire agreed, "we could be walking into the trap, are sure there is no other means of entrance?"

"We've already searched everywhere else though," Terra informed, "this is the only thing we have to act on. I say push it."

"What's it going to be?" Beast Boy finalized the discussion.

Without a word, Nightwing depressed the button.

"Only one way to find out," he informed, "so be ready for anything."

Yet, as soon as he pressed it, only a small part of the raised platform of the altar parted, the floor sliding away, revealing a recessed area, and a small control panel.

"Well," Cyborg commented, "that's one heck of a way to hide an elevator call button."

"They know we're coming, stay focused," Nightwing warned.

"Alright, man, just calm down," Cyborg replied, "we can handle it. He may know we're coming, but won't know what hit him."

"Even though that sounded extremely stupid, Cy," Beast Boy commented, getting an icy glare from him as they boarded the lift, "he's right, besides, Blood's never faced off against Terra before, so this should prove rather interesting."

"Don't count on it," Nightwing continued being cautions, knowing that an over-abundance of confidence often led to downfall. "Blood stays on top of things. Well, guess what? So do we. As soon as that door opens down there, we are going to give them a little welcoming gift."

"Oh yeah, definitely liking the sound of that," the cybernetic added, the whine of his Sonic Cannon growing in frequency as he charged it.

"Showing of the mercy to our foes, I will not," Starfire stated, her eyes glowing green, ready to strike, much like the others.

"I got something that will make this a little more…interesting," Nightwing informed holding up a small device, all of them immediately knowing what it was.

"Move, move, move!" The guards apparently in charge ordered his men, pushing them along, "get on that door, now!"

"Yes, Sir!" They all replied, taking up position behind whatever cover they could find, training their sights down upon the elevator doors.

With the simple combination of a sequenced code, the guard activated the wall turrets, training them on the lift door as well.

"As soon as those doors open," he began, pointing down the short corridor of a hallway, "fire at will. Blood wants them stopped here and now."

"What's the situation, Sergeant?" Blood's voice squawked over his headset in his helmet.

"My men are in place, the wall turrets are online, Sir," he replied into his radio, "it will be a miracle if they get past us. Even if they do, they have a lot more to deal with."

"I've put much trust into you and your men here don't fail me."

"Yes, Sir," he replied, closing out the conversation.

The sound of the lift coming to a halt echoed in the high-strung silence, the guards able to hear one another's labored breaths of anxiety over their helmet COM links, even thought they were designed to filter out such noise. Seconds seemed like ages as nothing happened. Just about the time that the sergeant was about to send a few of his men to investigate, a thunderous blast ripped through the doors, sending them skidding down the hall out of a plume of thick smoke.

"FIRE!" he ordered, him and his men releasing countless blasts of laser energy through the billowing smoke, any living thing on the other side would cease to be from the seemingly wall of projectiles coming in their direction. One after another, the guards emptied energy packs, reloading, but the sergeant gave a hand signal to cease fire, as well as one to send two to investigate, seeing how it was impossible for anything to survive such a malicious barrage. No sooner than the two inept guards entered the blinding smoke, their bodies came flying out of it, skidding into several other of the positioned guards, out cold.

"Titans, GO!" Nighwing's voice was heard, emerald orbs of energy, blue sonic blasts, and several discs came flying out of the cloud as well, easily finding their targets. The remaining soldiers opened fire once more, but the Titans aptly dodged them, in doing so, causing some of the more novice amongst the guards to panic and retreat. It wasn't long before witnessing half of his ranks that the sergeant in charge finally gave an order.

"Fall back!" he commanded, his men immediately following his order, but keeping weapons aimed downrange at the Titans, but their advance was unstoppable.

"Sir! We can't hold them, we need reinforcements!" A corporal informed, changing energy packs on his rifle. "We can't hit them, they're too fast!"

"Hold your ground!" The Sergeant barked, still squeezing off trios of laser blasts at various Titans, going back and forth between targets as they kept leaving his sights.

Though, a brave act indeed, it was futile, as the final H.I.V.E. soldiers fell prey to the Titan's various attacks, the sergeant being the final one, and receiving a most-deserving kick by Nightwing that forced him against a wall with tremendous force, dropping his rifle. Before he could recover, he was already gripped by the collar of his armor, lifted off of his feet, and pinned against he wall he just collided with.

"Where's Blood?!" Nightwing ordered, staring into his visor, even though he struggled against the Dark Knight's former protégé.

"Go to hell," he gruffly replied, only to receive another slam against the wall, and a rather painful one in his current state.

"Start giving me answers or I'll turn you over to Cyborg, he doesn't play nice," Nightwing threatened, the solider glancing over at Cyborg, watching him seem to crackle his mechanical knuckles.

"Bottom floor in his lair," he aptly informed, fearing for his life, "it doesn't matter though, we're nothing compared to what you'll face on the way. Best choice you could make is turning right back around and getting the hell out of here."

"You're right about one thing," Nightwing stated, throwing him down hard enough to knock him unconscious, "you are nothing."

"You heard him guys," Cyborg stated, turning to the other Titans, "gotta find the lift to take us down."

"Lead the way," Beast Boy gestured with a motion, "like you know you're way around here, do you?"

"Matter of fact, green bean," Cyborg calmly replied, holding up his arm, showing him a map that he took off of one of the soldiers' computers, "I do, it's down this hall, to the right."

No sooner than he pointed out the direction, Nightwing was off, bolting, nearly leaving his teammates in the dust.

"What's his deal?" Terra questioned, taking chase, as they all did.

"I think he Nightwing is wanting to catch the Brother Blood in hopes of stopping the senseless killing of our fellow Titans," Starfire managed, her vocabulary growing more eloquent in use, "the sooner of the catching, the sooner the killing stops."

"What Star said," Cyborg added, "but he shouldn't do that, he doesn't know what's waiting for us down that hall."

As it played out, Cyborg managed to state the obvious, Nightwing quickly ducking back behind the wall of the corner, numerous bolts of bright blue light peppering the wall, leaving scorch marks in their wake.

"As I said," Cyborg finished, stopping next to him, "he doesn't know what's waiting for us."

"Too close for me," Beast Boy added, wanting to peer around the corner, but knew it to be an extremely bad idea at the moment.

"It's more of those guards," Nightwing managed, catching his breath with his recent run-in with being on the business end of a rifle, well, several of them.

"If it's just the lasers," Cyborg informed, "I can handle it. Several of them actually hit me back there, but their too weak to penetrate my armor. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Nightwing continued, not wishing to put his friend and teammate into danger if he could avoid it.

He knocked against his armor plating.

"Positive," Cyborg boasted with a smile.

Cyborg rounded the corner rather quickly, the crescendo of laser fire picked up again, but quickly subsided.

"Rifle mode!" was all that was heard, and the sound of Cyborg's feet sprinting back. All of a sudden, a flurry of small explosions, that of the bark of an assault rifle sounding off in quick succession, creating a deafening hums or sorts, all together, followed by the sound of shell casings falling upon the metallic floor. He slid around the corner even faster than Nightwing did, several small holes in his metallic body, some even with hydraulic fluid leaking forth.

"Bad idea," Cyborg managed, his human half giving him the feeling of pain, "very bad idea."

"Nice to find out they have real guns as well now," Beast Boy added, "well, kinda."

"Any suggestions of a course of action, Nightwing?" Starfire requested, looking concerned for both the team, as well as Cyborg's condition.

"Yeah," Nightwing formulated, "Cy, you ok?"

"I've been worse, but yeah, I'm good," he replied, climbing to his feet, feeling one of the holes, "yup, 5.56 mm, those will definitely hurt if you get hit."

"Point taken," Nightwing added, looking in Beast Boy's direction "I've got a plan, rather simple one, but it should work."

"Orders, Sir?" A guard requested, smoke still rolling from the barrel of his rifle, putting a fresh clip into his weapon.

"Hold," he ordered, "we've got a superior line of fire, as well as position on the intruders, no sense in risking the loss of it."

"Yes, Sir," the guard replied, keeping his sights downrange.

No sooner than he completed his conversation with his superior, his visor picked up a small heat signature, a rather small one at that, scurrying across the floor towards them. He magnified his view upon it, finding it to be a green mouse.

"Uh, Sir? Mouse in range, suspicious," he informed, still slightly profounded by seeing a green-colored rodent, as it wasn't an everyday thing.

"Target practice," the superior guard huffed with a chuckle, "first one of you to hit it get's a field promotion or something, I don't' know."

"Hell, yeah!" the guard ecstatically announced, attempting to sight the quick rodent.

Before they knew it, all of them were squeezing off rounds at it, but missing with their mediocre accuracy. Caught up in their stupidity, Nightwing tossed a number of his Birdarangs, sticking them in the walls by the guards. An electrical pulse emitted forth from them, electrocuting them enough into unconsciousness, dropping all of them simultaneously. No sooner than they fell, the green mouse transformed back into Beast Boy, gripping his heart, eyes wide with fright.

"You alright man?" Cyborg questioned patting him on the shoulder.

"Am I alright?" He replied, "Am I alright?! I just got shot at for a distraction, I nearly died! Of course I'm alright."

"Is that your's too?" Terra pointed to a small trail of yellow liquid across the floor.

"Gross, man," Cyborg chuckled, B.B. in no mood to be joking around at the moment.

"Enough," Nightwing ordered, managing to find a key from one of the guards that would unlock the door that would lead them into the deeper recess of the complex. "We don't have time for immaturity."

"Calm down, man," Cyborg motioned, while he appeared to be making a quick repair or two upon himself. "We've got this."

"No, Cy," Nightwing confronted turning around, "we don't "got this". We have no idea on what lays ahead of us, or even what Blood has planned. As a group, we don't need the distractions, or…this, so stay focused. I don't….I don't want anything to happen, ok?"

"I understand," Cyborg replied, "but seriously, relax, I assure you, all of us are more than prepared for what Blood has to throw at us, trust me."

"Yeah, Nightwing," B.B. spoke up, "besides, if he was going to stop us, he'd have done it by now."

Nightwing said nothing, knowing his team was indeed more than prepared to face an adversary like Blood, but it was more him than them he feared. After losing Raven, something…changed inside of him. He was more cautious, more protective, and less forceful on various things. Nightwing still felt like it was entirely his fault that Raven died, and he could have done something, anything, to prevent it, but he had failed. He failed him, his team, and worst of all, her. No matter what way he looked at it, he was the cause, even though it was by Slade's hand, he could have stopped her, someway, somehow. Every single waking moment from then on has reminded him of that fateful day. There isn't a day him, or the others don't go by remembering Raven, or even feeling like they could have done something to save her, yet, it all leads to one question that is asked over and over again:

"What if…"

"You alright?" Cyborg queried, waving his hand in front of Nightwing's face.

He shook his head quickly, finding he had managed to slip off into space sort of speak. They were all in the elevator, B.B. pushing the button to allow them entrance to the lower levels.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nightwing assured, even though he was being only partially truthful in his statement.

"You sure? You were like spacing out there for a second."

"I'm fine, Cyborg," Nightwing repeated, becoming slightly irritated, even though his friend had good reasons to continue to question.

Cyborg merely shrugged, turning back towards the doors of the elevator, waiting for them to open.

They parted in the middle, sliding open with a pneumatic hiss, revealing a darkened hall. The guards were anticipating them after hearing the ruckus above, so it was quite obvious they had killed the lights in hopes of having some kind of advantage.

"Watch it, guys," Cyborg halted, "let me switch to infrared."

"Infra-what-a?" Beast Boy quizzingly replied in a whispered.

"Infrared, genius," he replied, "I can see in the dark, as well as pick up heat signatures."

"Oh"

"Shut it, all of you," Nightwing warned, "action, front."

Before the Titans could mouth a reply at Nightwing's brash statement, several flashes in the darkness erupted, causing them to scramble for cover.

"Any bright ideas?" B.B. requested over the thunderous sound of the erratic gunfire, a mixture of laser and lead-based projectiles peppering the area around them.

Nightwing brandished a Birdarang in each hand, preparing to throw them as he had done many times before.

"Report," Blood ordered, as he heard the echoing sounds of battle throughout his facilities, becoming rather agitated at his mercenaries of an army as he so dubbed them.

"They have breached our first line of defense, Sir," one of his many soldiers informed the sounds of battle behind him. "We're trying to hold them, but they are too powerful, Sir, we need reinforcements, ASAP."

"I assure you," Blood replied, becoming frustrated at his men's blunders and incompetence. "Your reinforcements are on their way as we speak. You will hold the Titans."

Before the soldier could reply, a bright flash erupted, the screen turning to static. Out of sheer rage, Blood slammed the communicator down upon the marble floor, shattering the device, echoing throughout the expanse of a room he called his lair. It was void of any objects, excluding his throne upon the three-tier steps, as well as various electronic arrays upon the walls at intervals that played the control center of the facility. Absent of anything else, besides the lighting fixtures, as well as the blood-red tapestries that hung from the high ceiling, each bearing the H.I.V.E. crest, as well as Blood's own personal insignia, the very same that was integrated into his own armor design. The room was indeed a lair, not appearing to be one of a school headmaster of his caliber, but that of a madman hell-bent on domination of something. Truth is that he was both one in the same.

"Blundering idiots!" He exclaimed, still enraged by the current situation. As he sat idle, contemplating the situation, the Titans were well on their way, so time is of the essence. "I know Chang informed me to run a complete diagnostics after he completed my…upgrade, but I haven't the time. My excuse for security is failing me, so it appears I will be taking care of this little problem myself."

Brother Blood's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Just an opportunity to test this new technology though, as the Titans will make excellent test subjects. Their destruction will be in the name of science, as well as Brother Blood."

The Titans had easily cleared the second wave of defenders as they did the first, things were going as planned thus far, maybe to closely to the plan.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" B.B. queried, watching the tail end of the group as they cautiously advanced through the wide corridor.

"From the schematics," Cyborg informed, looking at the screen built into his arm, "we're on the right track. Blood's lair or whatever he calls it is down this hall."

"The sooner we find it," Terra commented, "the better. This place gives me the creeps; I got a bad feeling about this."

"I agree with friend Terra," Starfire added, "I too have the feelings of the bad. Something does not seem right."

"I assure you," Nightwing replied, turning to each of them on either side of him as they continued, "everything's fine. Everything's went according to plan so far."

"That's the problem," Beast Boy quickly stated, "something…anything usually messes up our plans by now, it's almost like an unwritten rule or something. I think Blood isn't stopping us because he wants us to come."

"There he goes again with the conspiracy theories." Cyborg said under his breath, knowing that only he could hear him with his enhanced animal hearing.

"I'm serious, Cy," B.B. pleaded in a sense, "think about it. When have we ever got into a place or caught a bad guy _without _something bad happening, or a change of plans or course of action?"

Cyborg, as well as the others was silent for a moment, contemplating all of their past encounters with the villainy of the world they had faced.

"Exactly," Beast Boy announced, "never. Something always happens."

No sooner than he finished his statements, several figures dressed in black, encased in streamlined, silver armor with glowing bands, and bearing the same helmets as the previous guards, yet, the visors were shaped in the ominous hexagonal "H" that was synonymous with the H.I.V.E. Academy.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Nightwing flatly stated, preparing to throw his standard Birdarangs at the new opposition.

The guards quickly snapped into martial artist stances, ready to strike out at the Titans. Nightwing quickly threw his Birdarangs, but the guards simply knocked them away with their superior reflexes. The apparent leader of them simply caught Nightwing's device, crushing it in his hand, and allowing the particles simply fall to the floor.

"Ok," Cyborg commented, "that's definitely not human. Those armor suits their wearing must have some kind of cybernetic enhancement or something."

"You're telling me." Nightwing quickly replied, brandishing his staff, "guess I'll just have to take care of it the old-fashioned way."

"Sounds like a good plan," Cyborg agreed, his hand quickly changing into his Sonic Cannon.

"Titans, GO!" Nightwing announced, as it seemed the usual battle-cry of sorts for them as they combated evil and the forces of villainy, as well as anything that obstructed justice in any way, shape, or form.

Nightwing was the first into action, striking with his staff, only to have it aptly parried by one of the guards, who then went on the offensive. He reacted, using his staff to block the incoming attack, then countered with his own by sweeping his opponent's feet out from underneath of him. The guard fell to the ground, but was quickly on his feet again, ready to continue fighting Nightwing. Starfire had her sights on one of the guards as well, releasing numerous Starbolts, all missing their intended target because of superior agility. Just as the guard was ready to make his own attack against the Tameranian, Starfire's eyes quickly ignited with their jade-green fury, attacking with a powerful blast from her eyes. It hit the guard dead-center, knocking him down with ease. Terra was fairing rather well against these mysterious attackers under Blood's rule, as she used her own powers over earth, summoning the rock beneath the floor, as well as all around them, erupting forth from the walls, and striking her intended target, while another simply evaded her attack, and focused on B.B. The guard went to strike Beast Boy, but he morphed into a monkey, and started crawling around on the guard, being more of a nuisance than anything. While the guard struggled to get him free from his back, another went to strike in hopes of helping his counterpart in need, only to have the changeling merely jump off as the guard was struck by another, knocking him down. Cyborg finished off the remaining guard that had just clocked his ally with a small blast from his Sonic Cannon. Just as the sounds of their seemingly quick struggle with the elite guards died down, the group re-gathered, preparing to continue on their way.

"That was easy," Beast Boy commented with a laugh, looking at the incapacitated guard that was struck by his own ally.

"You just had to open your mouth," Cyborg added, ruffling his hair.

Nightwing quickly put an end to the merriment, forcefully motioning for his team to follow.

"For some reason," Blood said to himself out of pure disgust for his "security," "I'm not the least surprised that my soldiers failed to stop them, yet, they didn't even perform up to my expectations. As much as I paid for them, as well as the funding I supplied Chang to improve them, I consider them an utter failure."

Out of the silence, something peculiar sounded just outside his large, arched chamber doors. Mere moments later, a small sound, much like a muffled explosion, resounded, followed by a deafening crescendo of rifle fire.

"It appears they are quite close," Brother Blood lulled, slightly amused as he arched his human eyebrow.

No sooner than he uttered his statement, the sounds of battle, several he had come to know from the Titans, such as Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, even Starfire's Starbolts, ceased, only to be immediately followed by a thunderous blast that ripped the large, metallic doors from their mechanisms, sending debris and shrapnel in all directions. Said debris scattered across the smooth floor, while others flew through the air with smoke trailing them. A few even came near Blood, yet he remained erect, unmoved by the violent action taken against his door. Silence once again enveloped over the cavernous chamber, all but the sound of smoldering debris, and the occasional crumbling of the doorway of course. From the destroyed archway, smoke continued to billow forth, and as Blood had predicted and awaited, the Titans finally showed themselves.

"I see you are more punctual than ever, children," Blood sneered from beneath his robed hood.

"Stuff it, Blood," Nightwing ordered with the snap of his arm, pointing a finger at him, "your sick, little plan ends here."

"Oh, does it now?" Brother Blood toyed, only crawling underneath Nightwing's, as well as the entire teams', skin. "How do you suppose that to be true?"

Cyborg stepped forward, more than ready to combat the cybernetic psychotic.

"Before or after we send you to prison for good?" He challenged.

"Ah, Cyborg, it's been awhile," Blood reminisced, remaining still, as the Titans didn't present a potential threat to him, or he thought anyways. "On the contrary though. You see, your coming here was all in vain. Do you actually think you have what it takes to defeat me? No one defies Brother Blood."

"Big talk for such a small man," Terra quipped, immediately getting Blood's attention.

"You're a new face, Slade has talked about you and the power you posses quite frequently," Brother Blood said in his usual slither of a voice, "but no matter, you and your friends are no match for me. Besides, the real threat or "danger" that your feeble minds would finally process has already vacated the premises. You are too late to stop the true danger from solidifying."

"What are you babbling about?" B.B. confusingly requested, but still tense, as the standoff could erupt at any given moment.

"Babbling? I think not," Blood smirked, "the stupidest one is always first to question."

"Enough, Blood," Nightwing stated in defiance, "you're coming with us, one way or another. You will pay for the atrocities you and your students have committed against the Titan order."

"You and your team have seemed to forget one crucial thing though, _Robin_." He devilishly informed, "You are mere children, and children are enrolled in a school. All of you have been lacking in your studies lately, and I think it's time that Headmaster gives you a…refresher course."

"How about the school of hard knocks instead?" Cyborg defied, raising his arm as it changed into his Sonic Cannon.

"Ah, ah, ah, students," Blood calmly informed with the shaking of his finger, "When will you ever learn that you must do research and study your tests before you take them."

"Is it just me," Beast Boy began, "or is he more annoying than ever with his school puns?"

Brother Blood ignored him, beginning to pace back and forth upon his raised platform where his ornate chair played host to.

"I know you came here thinking that I would be easily defeated," Blood began, continuing to keep his eyes trained on the alert Titans, "I will admit, you fared quite well against my new soldiers, as they failed me miserably, but no matter. In any case, I am quite different. Not only in my confidence, it's mechanically impossible for you to win. Cyborg and I are extremely similar, but there still a difference that will spell disaster for all of you if you wish to fight me."

"You went down before," Nightwing boldly stated, "you'll go down again, just as hard, too."

"For someone to be a leader, you are quite dense," Blood snapped, stopping, and facing the group before him. "Through the sheer magnitude of today's technologies, I am nothing short of a cybernetic god."

In the blink of an eye, he cast his Headmaster robe off in dramatic fashion, allowing it to flutter to the marble flooring below his platform. The body beneath that was revealed beneath it was very similar to his previous model, yet, there were extreme changes. Not only did his armor appear to be made of a different material, but there were a series of razor-sharp edges upon his forearms and shoulders. The biggest distinguishing factor was his lower body. From his waist down was human the last time the Titans met Blood, but it too was completely cybernetic, as well as incased in the similar armor upon his arms. All highly polished, from the rusted-blood red to the extremely reflecting chrome, Blood's body was indeed new, but the exterior was only the beginning.

"You can say I've had an…upgrade." Blood informed with a devious smile, more than confident in his newly-acquired body, well, components for that matter. "Now, do the intelligent thing, children…and submit yourselves to Brother Blood. Even I too can be forgiving for past insurgencies. Swear allegiance to me and I'll bury the hatchet, sort of speak.

"You can take your offer and shove it, freak," Cyborg snapped, "not in this life or the next."

"You're making a grave mistake, Cyborg," Blood cautioned, slowly stepping down from his altar of sorts, his metallic-clad boots sounding with each step. "All of you are. Let bygones be bygone, and I'll take you under my wing and…educate you in the finer aspects that H.I.V.E. Academy has to offer. There is an alternative though, but I highly doubt you'll enjoy the outcome."

"You and this academy have one thing in common, Blood," Nightwing boldly informed, brandishing his staff, "you amount to the same thing: nothing."

"I'll show you nothing, you insolent pests," Blood growled, becoming visible angry, but he remained composed about himself. "If you think your capable, then do it. I assure you, Titans, this is one test that you will not pass."

"I'm getting sick of these school puns," B.B. growled, seeing that no one was paying attention to him, and rightly did.

"Titans, GO!" Nightwing ordered, leaping into action, his team following.

He went head-on to fight Blood, raising his staff, hoping one fell swoop would eliminate whatever threat Blood presented, but things never were easy for them. Brother Blood simply elevated his arm, quickly blocking the blow, sparks igniting off of the metal-to-metal contact between Nightwing's staff and his armored limb. Attempt after attempt in quick succession ended in the same result, Blood even taunting Nightwing by merely yawning. Nightwing, though still on the attack, was slowing as he was beginning to become fatigued, and Brother Blood seized the opportunity. He struck his foe sqarely in the chest with an open palm, sending him flying backwards, right into Cyborg, but not before he managed to get a shot off. Blood showed his agility with his new body, leaping vertically into the air, Cyborg's blast from his Sonic Cannon easily missing his intended target, and destroying Blood's throne. Blood himself came down from the air, Beast Boy already having his sights upon him, morphing into a rhinoceros, and charging. Instead of avoiding the beast, Blood ran directly towards him, and latched onto the animal's horn. Blood then dug his heels into the floor, breaking up the smooth marble in doing so as the trails dug deeper and deeper, finally stopping, but the inertia from the beast continued, and flipped B.B. over. The momentum continued, as Blood had predicted, and he flipped once more, and vaulted high into the air towards his next target: Starfire. Off guard, as well as surprised, Starfire had little time to react, but Brother Blood still found his way to her in the air. He tightly gripped her arm as he went by her, using it as a rounding position, and swung her around, rocketing her towards the floor below. On the way down, she clipped Terra's rock she was flying up on, sending it and the rider in different directions. Both Terra and Starfire crashed into the floor, Terra receiving the worst of it as Starfire's fall was broke by the newly-risen Nightwing and Cyborg, only to have all three of them find themselves on the floor again. Blood merely landed, taking a knee, and leaving a small impact crater from the force. He looked up as he stood erect once more, smirking in his usual fashion.

"I warned you," he said in a sing-song type voice, "now you must be punished for your insubordination. Headmaster will deal with you personally."

The Titans regrouped, Terra the last to join them, holding her head.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Terra questioned, "That wasn't too pleasant."

"No kiddin'," Cyborg added, watching Blood closely, "he's nearly impossible to touch. All those upgrades Chang did for him has made him nearly invincible."

"That's just it," Nightwing replied, "_nearly_ invincible. Blood's still partly human, and has weaknesses. Even with all of those so-called upgrades, he still has a weakness, we have to find it."

"I don't know," Beast Boy stated, dusting himself off, "he seems pretty tough to me."

"I'm waiting, children," Blood quipped, watching them seem to huddle in an attempt to come up with a strategy to defeat him. "The clock is ticking, you are running out of time."

"Alright, I'm open for suggestions," Nightwing admitted to his team, "the whole head-on thing isn't going to work against him, he's too fast."

"Someone run interference," Cyborg suggested, "it's never failed us in the past."

"Who will be running the interference?" Starfire queried, noticing that everyone's eyes had shifted towards B.B.'s direction.

"You've got to be kidding me, guys," he pleaded, "why am I the one that always gets shot at or draw attention?"

"Because," Cyborg informed as their "huddle" broke apart, "you run a lot faster scared than he does angry. Just do what you do best."

He huffed a sigh, though under the dangerous circumstances, he still felt the humor between them.

"Are you ready to fail miserably again, or shall I give you a few more minutes?" Blood taunted, merely looking at his hand.

"Beast Boy, go!" Nightwing ordered, staff still in hand.

Sure enough, the changeling followed accordingly to the hap-hazard plan that was only formulated moments ago. He morphed into a cheetah and took off towards Blood, hoping their plan indeed would work. Brother Blood steadied himself for the charging animal, and doing what the Titans had hoped: falling for the trap. Even though B.B. was easily caught and slammed viciously as he lunged by the cyberneticly-enhanced embodiment of Blood, he left himself vulnerable to the others. Terra was the first to strike, using her powers to launch pieces of the broken marble floor, hitting Blood squarely, causing him to stagger. Before he could recover to retaliate in anyway, Starfire continued where the geomancer left off, releasing numerous Starbolts, as well as a short blast from her eyes, all finding their target. Brother Blood continued to stagger from the impending blows, even shielding himself, but it was all a farce. He quickly recovered, just as Cyborg's blast of blue sonic energy came his way, he outstretched his arm, his metallic palm making contact with the beam. Instead of doing what Cyborg had intended for it to do, it merely diffused, and seemed to absorb into his body. The electronic panels upon the surface glowed intently in their blood-red color, accompanied by a grin only a madman could posses.

"Nightwing, stop!" Cyborg yelled, but it was all in vain, as he was too late.

Nightwing came down with his staff, hoping to deliver an incapacitating blow that would allow his apprehension. His dreams were quickly shattered as the feigning Blood quickly grabbed his staff, easily snapping it with his superior strength, no thanks the seemingly supercharge that Cyborg and Starfire had just given him with their energy attacks. Before Nightwing could react, Blood went on the offensive, hitting Nightwing with his own staff portion he had broken off, followed by a kick that sent him rolling across the floor, sprawling out. Cyborg helped his leader up while they seemed to make a loose regrouping again.

"I'm not running interference again," B.B. protested, "I think he cracked one of my ribs."

He noticed blood running from Nightwing's head where he was stuck with his own staff.

"Keeping quiet now," he added, still holding his side.

"What the hell was that?" Cyborg questioned them, "his body just…absorbed our attacks, like we were recharging him. Every time we hit him with something, he hits us back tenfold with it."

"So no more energy attacks then," Nightwing finally stated, regaining his composure "Raw strength, all physical. Time to get our hands dirty."

"0 for 2, Titans," Blood announced, immediately getting their attention as he approached them, "you know what they say, three strikes you're out. Oh, and if you didn't already notice, I've rendered most of your attacks useless. Anything Cyborg, or the alien send my way, my circuits will only absorb and power my own body. Thanks for the recharge by the way, I needed it."

Starfire didn't even wait for Nightwing's signal to attack, as she quickly darted from the air, drawing her fist back in the process, and unleashing a blow on the surprised Blood, cleanly connecting, and sending him through the air off his feet.

"Nice shot, Star," Beast Boy congratulated, giving a thumbs up, only to be stopped by Cyborg.

"Don't celebrate yet," he informed, pointing towards Blood, who quickly rose to his feet while sliding, the inertia causing him to continue to slide on his feet to a stop.

No sooner than he did, it was quite clear that he was angry by now, especially after having a Tameranian girl with super strength knocking him down. Blood jolted, taking off, his hyper-enhanced abilities clearly showing themselves as he ran towards the Titans. He was within striking distance before they could react, and exercised that advantage rather efficiently. Blood first stuck out at Star, in vengeance to a degree, delivering a similar blow that she dealt him only moments before, sending her skidding across the floor. Nightwing managed to throw several of his discs in hopes of slowing Blood, but he quickly evaded, and the discs found another unintentional target: Beast Boy. They struck him, the minute explosions clearly affecting him, causing him to stumble backwards. As Blood landed though, Cyborg took a huge swing at him, only to have his fist aptly caught and stopped dead in its tracks. Before Cyborg could even contemplate the retracting of his fist, Blood bore down upon it, using his own strength to apply immense pressure. The metal of his hand finally gave way as Blood snapped it, the broken pieces of armor falling to the floor. With a swift backhanded fist, Cyborg went skidding across the floor in a similar manner that Star had only mere seconds before. Blood's spur of aggression didn't end there, as he was quick to go after Nightwing no sooner than making contact with Cyborg. Nightwing reacted, dodging Blood's attack, countering with an uppercut kick, easily lifting the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy off his feet and into the air. Before Blood landed, Nightwing added a roundhouse kick to his assault, sending Blood's surprised state flying through the air, and crashing into machinery that seemed to run his school. Circuitry and electrical sparks flared as his metallic body destroyed it, caving in the sophisticated array. Blood wasn't as quick to rise this time, and Nightwing clearly noticed. As he did come to his feet, Blood's movements were erratic, very jerky as opposed to his nearly fluid movements before.

"What did you do to him?" Cyborg managed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth while looking at his nearly crushed hand.

"The machines, Cy," Nightwing deduced, "when he hit them, they must have disrupted his circuits or something. I don't think he has all that great superior shielding against EMP."

"I do, and he used my schematics to turn himself into that though," Cyborg informed, "it has to be those upgrades of his. If we can slow him down like that, man, he's ours."

"So are you suggesting that we keep frying him like that?" Nightwing questioned, seeing that they had clearly found a weakness of Blood's.

Cyborg pushed a series of buttons on his arm, his built-in missle pods in his shoulders activating.

"Don't get any clearer than that."

Nightwing nodded, focusing on Blood once more as he pushed his way out of the debris, furious, knocking pieces of equipment out of his way with his brute strength.

"You insolent whelp!" Blood cursed, narrowing his stare, "your defeat is inevitable, you can't possibly hope to defeat the likes of Brother Blood!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Nightwing motioned, pointing to Cyborg just as he launched his missles.

Blood managed to evade two of the projectiles, but the last one found its way to its target, delivering a high-voltage electrical shock that coursed through his body, letting out a held-back scream of pain in the process. The machine hybrid fell to his knees, his body smoldering from the intense heat created by the electrical contact with his metallic body.

"Hit him, Beast Boy!" Nightwing ordered, signaling for his team to go on the offensive.

Sure enough, Blood was caught completely off-guard in his vulnerable state, and was leveled by the changeling's form of a T-Rex. Blood's cybernetic body ground into the marble floor as he flew across it, crashing into a wall, and imbedding into its surface with tremendous force. Before he could even conceive the thought of removing himself from it, a blast of sonic energy washed over him, pinning him even further into the wall. As he fell out of the hole his body created, Nightwing was there, gripping him, and throwing him with all his might, and threw him through one of the draping tapestries, ripping it down in the process. He came to a stop in the center of the room, the Titans encircling him, ready to apprehend him, hoping that Blood was indeed finished and would comply with apprehension, but hope only goes so far. Like a spark that ignites a wildfire, Blood erupted with rage as he jumped to his feet, sending out an archaic shockwave of blood-red energy, crackling the ground around him. The blast hit the Titans with tremendous force, sending them sprawling in all directions. Blood's expelling of energy shattered several light fixtures, darkening the room greatly, as well as slamming each of the heroes across the hard, marble floor. Needless to say, after the concussive force receded, Blood was the only one upon his feet, as the Titans were easily 50 feet of more away, laying injured upon the floor, unstirring.

"I warned you, all of you" Blood growled, beginning to walk to the nearest of the Titans, which happened to be B.B. "there will be severe punishment for your resentment towards Headmaster."

With a swift kick, he lodged his metallic boot deeply into Beast Boy's stomach, knocking the wind from him, as well as sending him sliding across the floor even further, finding it hard to catch his breath. Yet, out of the corner of Blood's eye, he noticed something interesting.

"You…will do no such thing, Klorbag," Starfire cursed in her native tongue, attempting to rise to her feet, but her own injuries playing against her, only to fall back to a knee from her weakened state.

"Even after all I've done in giving you chances to acquit yourselves in your quest for my capture," Brother Blood growled, immediately going in Star's direction, clearly having an incentive on his mind, "you resent me. You will be the first of your friends to pay for what you've done this day."

Starfire thought his threat to be idle, but just as she powered her hand up to attack, Blood gripped her by the throat, causing her to struggle. Starfire quickly quelled the energy she had built up to use the power in hopes of freeing herself from Blood's ice cold grip as he lifted her off the ground, allowing her feet to dangle freely in the air.

"What a beautiful specimen," Blood toyed, running his free hand down her contoured face, causing her to jerk away. "'Tis a shame really."

"Release me…this instant, you vile creature," Starfire ordered, still struggling, but like the others, Blood's energy attack affected them greatly.

Nightwing was coming to finally, his vision focusing on the two figures not far from him, one holding the other threateningly. It donned upon him as he heard Star's exasperated voice reply, but he couldn't make out the words, as his hearing seemed to be impaired at the moment from Blood's previous attack.

"Star…" he weakly said as he began to stir, knowing it was her in Blood's clutches.

"Oh, I don't think so, my dear," Blood quickly stated, drawing his free hand back, flattening it out, his fingertips clearly forming a keen razor edge. "I don't know how resilient your…species is, but I do plan to test it."

Starfire saw his hand, mainly the bladed edge his sharp fingertips formed when he put them together, and began to struggle more vigorously, gripping at his grasp around her neck, but still too far weakened to do anything about it.

"Don't worry," he informed with a devilish grin, drawing his hand back while holding her, "your friends will be joining you soon."

"No, Blood, don't!" Nightwing managed, rising to a knee, holding his side, but it was all in vain.

As if he didn't even hear Nightwing, Blood's hand went forth with lightning quick speed, easily finding his target of Starfire's abdomen. He ran the edge across her stomach in a slashing manner, digging deeply into her flesh. Crimson fluid flowed violently from the wound, gore traveling with his hand as it exited her person, causing a shriek of pain to come forth from her. Blood merely smirked as he watched Starfire bleed before him as it splattered on the floor, as well as dripping from his fingers. Starfire began choking up blood, her body beginning to go limp in the cybernetic's icy grip. Nightwing watched on in horror, as well as Blood release her neck, her body dropping in a heap to the floor as she clutched at her body, crying out in pain as tears feel down her cheeks, continuing to cough up profuse amounts of blood from her grievous wound.

"One down," Blood smugly said to himself, watching her blood pool before him as she began the throws of life began to leave her vessel.

Nightwing was on his hands and knees, watching this take place before him, shocked. He gritted his teeth, intense anger and hatred fueling him. His eyes darted towards a broken half of his staff that lay between him and Blood, who was slowly making his way towards Beast Boy, who was struggling to get up himself. As leader, he wasn't about to allow it to happen again. With renewed vigor, Nightwing took off, scooping his partial staff up in the process, leaping into the air, and prepared to deliver a punishing blow to Blood. His grip tightened upon the staff as Blood turned to face him, but it was too late. Nightwing brought the remaining staff across Blood's face with all his might, sending him crashing into the floor with enough force to cause his head to bounce violently off of it. Nightwing landed, only mere feet from the man that just severely threatened Starfire's life with a swipe of his hand. His blood boiled as Blood continued to stir out of defiance, attempting to rise, holding the cybernetic half of his head, the plate covering it greatly damaged, as well as his blood-red eye cracked and inert upon that half of his head. Yet, he restrained himself, as much as he possibly could.

"Ah," Blood quipped, still on a knee, pulling a piece of armor plating from his head when he touched it, "I seem to have stirred anger inside of you. Did I…hurt someone you cared about, hmm?"

That was it. Nightwing could take no more. Another quick strike brought Blood down again, but instead of allowing his adversary to rise once more, Nightwing straddled his body, and buried the metallic staff into Blood's head and face repeatedly with every ounce of strength he had. The first several strikes did nothing more than bend, warp, or break his cybernetics, but his blows found their way to exposed flesh. The staff's disgusting sound that resonated as it made contact was extremely unsettling, but Nightwing had long lost his humanity, as rage consumed him, blinding his judgment. Blood's debonair persona quickly subsided to one of concern, then pain, as he begged for Nightwing to stop, even surrendering, but it was far too late for that. Even as Blood's body grew still, Nightwing continued his brutal onslaught; his adversary's face long lost its recognition, turned to nothing more than a bloody pulp from the repeated blows.

"Nightwing!" Cyborg called out as he jogged up to him, still injured as the others were, but seeing what had taken place. "Nightwing, stop!" STOP!"

He finally took hold of his arm as it came back to strike once more, then his other hand. Nightwing struggled for a second, and then was pulled free of Blood's body. He finally saw clearly again, and was appalled by what he saw. A pool of dark blood mixed with cybernetic fluids pooled from what remained of Blood's head, his face so badly disfigured that areas of his skull were protruding, a frozen emotion of extreme agony remained. He looked at his own person, immediately noticing the gore splattered upon him, as well as the blood dripping from his own hands, even his staff. He staggered backwards in dismay, wide-eyed at what he committed in blind rage. For lack of a better reason, Cyborg quickly checked his pulse, and found nothing reassuring.

"He's gone man," Cyborg informed, turning away from the mess. He noticed Nightwing's seemingly dumbstruck state over what had just happened in a matter of mere seconds. "Nightwing, come on, snap out of it, Star's in trouble."

Nightwing immediately came to upon hearing that, remembering what had happened. The two of them joined the rest of the group as they were huddled around Star. Her orange glow seemed to fade, and looked rather pale, amplifying the blood that lay present upon her skin in terms of definition. Shock was beginning to set it, but she continued to fight it, a warrior even in times of great personal peril. One hand was clutched upon B.B.'s, though quite painful to him, he bared it for her. The other held her abdomen, her wound still profusely flowing with her vital crimson fluid. Tears were plain as day in her eyes, as well as upon her cheeks, but as Nightwing's person filled her view, a small smile came to her face. He knelt down, taking her head off of the floor and into his head.

"I'm…sorry, Nightwing, I-"

"Shh, don't waste your energy," he warned, attempting to mask his great concern in front of his team, almost on the verge of tears, "just relax; we'll take care of you."

She continued to smile, as she knew she was in good hands; the hands of her friends. Her smile was quickly quenched by several coughs, followed by a small amount of blood from her mouth, Nightwing quickly wiping it away, concern and worry clearly in his mind, as well as the heinous act he had committed in revenge, all of it jumbled up into one disconcerning thought as he lulled over what had happened.

Within a matter of mere hours, special thanks to a certain Dark Knight, the Titans found themselves within the protective walls of Titans East Tower in neighboring Steel City. Cyborg knew that Titans East's Tower was the only facility within hundreds of miles that possessed the medical technology that he required to heal Starfire, as the medical bay was among the highest quality and sophisticated technology of the world, especially that dealing with the Tameranian's alien anatomy. Daytime had already signaled itself, but it seemed much later in the day as the sky was overcast with clouds of varying shades of gray, a gentle breeze whipping them about. Beast Boy was sitting against one a wall, slumped over, asleep. Terra's head lay upon his lap, exhausted as he was. Nightwing on the other hand, was gazing out the window, unmoving, the worst possible thoughts running through his mind as he watched the waves lap the shore. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his mind.

"Hey," Bumblebee called, coming over to him, "you look like hell, you need to get some sleep." She motioned to B.B. and Terra, "They have the right idea."

"I-I can't," Nightwing replied, still looking out the window, paying no heed to her, "not until I know….I know Star's ok."

She merely smiled at his dedication, wrapping a blanket she had brought with her for him upon his shoulders, patting him on one as she left.

Though thankful, he was far from showing it. All he could focus on was Star. Nightwing glanced down from the window at his hands as he lifted them. Though his gloves were black, the blood upon them was quite apparent, long staining the material a dark crimson. Not only was his hands to his mid forearms covered, but his uniform also bore many small spatters and sprays of lines from the horrific action he committed, forever reminding him of what he had done.

"I don't know what happened," he thought as he studied his bloodstained hands, "I saw what happened to Star and I….I just blacked out. I don't remember anything; all I remember seeing was Blood on the ground, dead, and my staff in my hand. No matter how Cyborg put it, I…I just don't remember. I…killed someone. I took another human's life. Though the soul of that life was tainted, it doesn't justify it. I took it out of revenge…pure hatred and anger, things that I have never done before. My feelings for Star corrupted my judgment, but it was more than that. I…I didn't want to lose another. I already blame myself for Raven's death, and I wasn't about to have Starfire's blood on my hands too. Not a day goes by I don't blame myself for that, and probably never will. I failed her as a leader, as well as a friend, I can never make reprimands for that. I just feared that I would have a repeated situation on my hands. If I ever lost Starfire…I don't know what I'd do. Blood threatened something that I held dear, and I had to protect it before I lost it too. I fear I may have made an error in my choice though. No matter how much reasoning I put behind it, I still did something that I shouldn't have and could have been completely avoided."

As Nightwing was lost in thought, Cyborg appeared from the hallway, all eyes diverting to him, awaiting a verdict upon Starfire's condition.

"How is she?" Nightwing quickly questioned, worried, and hoping for the best as he walked up to him as he entered the room.

"She's tough," Cyborg admitted, clearly fatigued, "if it would have been anyone else, I don't think they would have made it."

"So she's ok?" Nightwing hoped for, as it was apparent upon his face, "Any complications or anything?"

"No, she's going to make it, man, but she's still in critical condition though," Cyborg both solemnly and gladly informed at the same time.

"Don't tell me she's on life support," Nightwing feared, his voice clearly giving way to his thoughts.

"She isn't," Cyborg relieved, "you can see her if you want, but keep it short, she's gotta get some rest."

"Will do," Nightwing replied, stopping, turning back to his friend, "Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, man," he informed, "It's what I do, and I do it for any of you."

Nightwing acknowledged, continuing down the hall to the medical bay. It was almost like a second home, as the Titans East Tower mimicked that of theirs in construction, same general layout and principles at work, so navigation of the state-of-the-art facilities was rather easy. He let out a breath as he entered the room, the door opening with a pneumatic _whoosh_, revealing the pristine cleanliness that was envied by many world-renown hospitals. In a bed on the right, closest to the window lay Starfire, many medical apparatuses of different degrees and functions sat at her bedside, wires, tubes, an other instruments collecting vital data or giving her needed nutrients for her recovery. Even before he was at her bedside, Nightwing could clearly notice the extreme paleness of her skin, opposed to her usual orange glow. She just looked frail and weak in her current state. His eyes were focused upon the bag of blood hanging that was to replenish her lost supply, and then quickly realized something as he looked at his hands. As he knelt down beside her bed, he peeled his gloves off, stuffing them into one of his pouches upon his utility belt, not wanting Starfire to find out what he had done. Even though she was conscious at the time, she had to have been in blinding, excruciating pain. Just as he took her hand, she gently rolled her head over to see who was there.

"Nightwing…" she managed, weakly.

"It's alright, Star, I'm here," Nightwing assured, laying his other hand atop hers. "I'm here for you and I won't leave your side."

"It hurts so much," she winced, "I have never experience this kind…of pain in my life."

"I'm sorry," Nightwing attempted, his voice breaking, "I should have prevented this from happening."

"Nightwing, do not blame…yourself," Starfire corrected, looking into his masked eyes. "It is a risk factor that we all take as Titans, and that risk was clearly exercised upon me. It could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't," he replied, fighting back tears as the vicious thoughts of what could have happened came forth. "It happened to you. Star…you're all I got in this world, and I don't want to lose that, or even risk it. I already lost Raven; I didn't want to fail you too. You have been there for me always, and I didn't want to feel like I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. If I lost you, I couldn't go on. Watching Blood do that to you caused me to...lose it.

Starfire attempted to sit up upon the completion of his statement, perplexed to a degree.

"Whatever do you…mean, Nightwing?"

Nightwing took a long, hard swallow, preparing himself to force the words to come forth.

"I…Star, I…I killed him. I killed Blood, Star. I just…lost it; I don't even remember what happened. All I know is when I could recognize my surroundings again, he lay dead, and I was covered in his blood. I took a life, Star, and the worst part of it is I don't even recall doing it. I was blinded by intense fury and rage, and I couldn't stop it."

Starfire was devastated. Even though she was nearly killed by Blood, the fact of the matter was that Nightwing had promised her that he wouldn't do any such thing under any circumstances. In her innocent, and often naïve mind, he had broken a contract of agreement between the two of them.

"You…killed him? How could you, Nightwing?"

"Star, I-"

"You promised me, and you failed…to live up to your word," Starfire continued, despite the pain from her healing wound. "Even though he was a vile creature, you slaughtered him like an animal."

"Trust me, Star," a guilty Nightwing managed to get a word in her scathing exposé "I would take it back in a heartbeat if I could. I have to live with this on my conscience, knowing I killed, and did it out of vengeance. We all stand for truth and justice, and this act defeated the purpose of that. Starfire, there is no possibly way to justify what I done, and never will be, but I am sorry for what I have committed, and I know no amount of apologies will ever grant me forgiveness, but it is all that I can do."

Starfire could clearly hear the emotion in his voice, as well as the mere sight of the tears in his eyes, yet to fall upon his cheeks.

"Please, there is no need for this, Nightwing," she attempted, running her free hand across his cheek, "You do not need to plead your case to me…" Starfire added, her voice quivering as well. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing under normal circumstances, and that it all that I need to know."

"Our lives aren't normal," Nightwing stated, getting her attention. "It isn't normal that we fight for truth and justice everyday, injuring our selves, risking our lives."

"This is all that I have come to know, Richard," Starfire cautiously informed, "ever since I arrived upon the planet Earth and called in home, this is the only life that I know and partake in."

"There's more out there, Star," Nightwing replied with a weak smile, "a safer, happier, and simpler life. It may not be as…exciting if you were to put it that way, but I could safely know that both of us could be together and not risk losing one another to something like this. Starfire, I know I couldn't live without you, and I think you feel the same about me. What I'm going to suggest will be the only way to guarantee a peaceful, safer life for both of us."

Starfire meekly smiled, despite her condition, truly knowing that Nightwing's words were true.

"Whatever could you suggest that would bring about a seemingly perfect life for you and I, Nightwing?" She questioned, anxious to hear an answer.

"To ensure your safety, and mine," Nightwing began, bringing her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss, "is for us to retire as Titans, and live normal lives."

"Retire?" She immediately questioned, "retire is awfully close to the word quit, is it not?"

"Not really, Star," Nightwing managed, surprised by her command of the English language, especially at a time like this. "Think about it. You and I could live peacefully in our own little place, never again bothered by any sort of threat that we now face on a daily agenda, and even plan out our future that lay ahead of us. That is what…normal people of Earth do, Starfire, and you have longed to be normal, have you not?"

She slowly nodded, slightly confused by the situation.

"Are you saying that I was never normal?"

"No, I'm merely saying that it isn't right that you and I live like this and plan to be together for the rest of our lives, Star. The fact that you are different is one of the things I find interesting about you. Please Starfire; I will only go through with this if you will join me, as you are in my future as well."

"I trust in your judgment, Nightwing," Starfire reasoned, smiling, "and if you yourself think this is the right thing to do, then I will gladly join you in it."

Even though he was still far from showing it, Nightwing was ecstatic in her decision, as they could now be free of danger, and plan their future, which he hoped to include children in. Only problem that remained was finding a way to break it to the others, as Nightwing knew it was going to take more than a little coaxing to get them to agree to such an action on their part. It was going to take some time, at least until Starfire had healed, and for him to at least put back these feelings, thoughts, and emotions he was experiencing over the brutal killing of Blood by his hands. After a kiss upon the forehead, Nightwing left Starfire to recuperate and gather her strength once more, his heart not as low that he finally knew that she was going to be okay.

"This will possibly be the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life," he thought, swallowing hard. "My friends and teammates will feel betrayed, but they must understand. Not only did I almost lose Star today, but I killed someone out of anger, and I fear I will do it again. I cannot have that upon my conscience as I try to save others, it will only cloud my judgment and cause me to hesitate. Hesitation leads to disaster. Disaster leads to death. I will not be responsible for another's death, whether by my hand or my fault. I don't care what the others think, it must be done. The only one's opinion that truly matters to me would be Raven's, and I think she'd understand what I'm going through right now. Until then, I might as well make the best of the time we have left together as a team when we get back to Jump City, because it is very soon that the Titans will have to recruit for our replacements."


	19. Chapter 10

The bustling downtown metropolis of Prague seemed to engulf Raven, as she was simply amazed at the vastness of the city. Jump City alone was grand and up to date in terms of architecture, but Prague managed to be a modern city of civilization, while retaining the old-world feel to it. That alone in itself made it appeasing and simply enjoyable to all who graced it. She had immediately fallen in love with it, comparing it to Berlin that is. Even though the area of the city was quite different from what she had experienced in Germany, it was simply better to the senses. Her bike, the most gracious gift that was bestowed upon her by Alexa, sat idle, parked on the street, while she, still wearing the jacket that went along with the helmet, was seated at a small café, sitting out in the open air, reading a newspaper. A grin of satisfaction crept across her face as she read one of the subtitles to the paper.

"Illegal Underground Fighting Ring in Berlin Exposed; Arrests Made"

"That," Raven thought, "is quite hilarious. Rather ironic, too. I'm glad I managed to get Alexa out of that situation in time, as well as myself, but I think she would have ended up like the rest of that scum."

She took a sip of her tea, still looking at the paper as she continued to read the article upon the very thing that she despised.

"It an odd sort of way," she continued about herself, "I'm also pleased with myself that I manage to get Evanna out of there too. She's kinda like me in a way, both of us made a mistake, and reprimanded for it, and at a great cost too. Her's just happened to be a tooth, mine…well, just a little bit more."

She laid the paper flat upon the table, taking another drink from her cup, enjoying the soothing, warm feeling as it went down. Just as she finished taking a welcoming drink, she searched her pockets upon her jacket, finally brandishing the same, crumpled-up map that she had before, unfolding it.

"Ok, let's see here," Raven quietly said to herself, running her finger to the city upon it that she was in. "I'm here, and I need to go this direction," she added, running it across the wrinkled paper east, towards her destination of Southern China.

"That appears to be a slight problem," she stated, seeing what the map was telling her. "Not a single major road leads east, unless I want to take a huge detour, which will take even longer. The bike helps a lot, but I know I'm going to have to eventually ditch it, the later, the better. I'm just not seeing any roads that I can take past Hungary that will give me passage. The closest thing is a detour all the way through Moscow, or to find a way by water. One takes too much time and will cost money I don't have, while the other I can't do because I technically don't exist and they want papers for that kind of thing."

She leaned back from the map in her chair, letting out an exasperated sigh of irritation. Raven brought her hand to her temples, rubbing them.

"This just keeps getting better and better," she quietly said to herself, "not only was I dumped off in the ass-end of nowhere, almost dead, mixed up with illegal fighting by accident, and more recently, got my face beat in, and now this...this is ridiculous. I just need to relax, take a deep breath, and figure out a solution."

Raven did so, drawing in a long breath, slowly exhaling it, finding it slightly easier to focus on coming up with a plan, but it was still difficult. A "dead" superhero that lost her powers and has no way of contacting anyone that could possibly help is rather daunting, but she hasn't given up yet. She isn't about to either, coming so far, yet so much farther away from her goal and destination. If the True Master, or all that she knew what to call her by from Robin's experiences, can help her in any way, then her quest will be one of success. If she is unable to help this nearly broken soul, then all was in vain and lost. Raven really hoped that she didn't come to a conclusion on the latter.

"I've got nothing," Raven finally told herself, as if she were talking to another being, but it was only her, secluded upon the open-air café. "I need to get out and think; just sitting here is getting nothing done."

Though she had noticed it before, her eyes wandered over to a stone building, grand in terms of construction, but nowhere near the size of the neighboring skyscrapers. It was upon this building that the etched-in letters bore:

CITY MUSEUM

A slight smirk graced Raven's visage for a second upon the reading of the letters.

"I can think clearly there, besides, I need to brush up on my history anyway, it's been a long time since I read a good history book," Raven commented with a minute smile towards her new course of action, and hoping that a mere tour would yield a desired result to her conundrum.

"It's about time I take a load off anyways," Raven commented as she got up from her seat, leaving money to pay for her cups of tea. "Between trying to survive, doing chores, conditioning my body, and getting the crap kicked out of me, I haven't had much time for myself. It's about time to change that."

Before she knew it, she was climbing the grand steps to the archaic seeming building, the gothic architecture of long ago still presiding upon the surface of the building's stone structure. Not only were many designs, ranging from simple interlocking lines to full-fledged masterpieces, were carved into the stone faces, but a clock was imbedded into the center of the front of the building. Gargoyles remained perched upon pedestals about the roof to fend off pigeons looking for a stoop, as well as scare away evil spirits, if you believed in that kind of thing. In Raven's case, she wasn't about to put anything past herself. The doors, on the other hand, where a hybrid of art and function. Though made to appear much like the rest of the building, they revolved, and were an amenity that she had long abandoned on her travels, now more than welcome to see something like that. Raven was quickly taken in by the vastness of the interior of the building as she passed through the door, the polished marble floors reflecting everything off of them with pristine mirror-like qualities. Sounds of hustling and bustling were echoing about through the emptiness of the lobby area, the only thing taking up space appeared to be the information desk, pillars to support the high ceiling, and a display of the museum's current prized exhibition, which appeared to be of prehistoric times, the grand intact skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex standing erect, surrounded by other minor displays.

"That would be interesting if I didn't already know that one existed in real life today," Raven joked with herself, lightening her mood somewhat. "I don't think they were green way back then, nothing more than just an educated guess."

Raven began to walk about; looking for a directory to what was located where in hopes of actually enjoying her tour instead of becoming frustrated in an attempt to find anything. Before one of the sets of elevators, there stood a map of the building, the cliché "you are here" side note apparent.

"Alright, apparently I'm here," Raven said sarcastically, feeling undermined, as did many people by the mere sight of something like that. "I'm so thankful that I know that now, I don't know what I could have done. Back to business though, so let's see here…"

Raven quickly scanned through the list of exhibits upon the directory, her finger stopping upon one close to the bottom.

"Ah," she triumphantly congratulated herself, "Exhibit of the Paranormal and the Occult, Third Floor. See if they have anything I don't know about already."

Without another moment's notice, Raven walked towards the elevator, one set of doors opening as several people stepped out, giving her the chance to just simply walk in. Yet, before she could depress the button to take her to her destination, a mother and young boy came in as the doors were closing. As what most strangers did, they didn't acknowledge one another, maybe a greeting and asking of how their day was, but nothing more. That ideology only went double for Raven, as with her natural…differences, but also her physical traits she now bore, thanks to Slade. Raven didn't even have to make eye contact with the small partition of a family, knowing that the little boy was staring at her, and the mother was clearly avoiding interaction. Luckily, she had grown quite used to it over the years of life, but it still hurt somewhat every time, bringing the feeling and old statement she has told herself over and over again into the light, thinking:

"I'm not creepy, I'm just different."

The elevator stopped upon the third floor as Raven had requested of it, quickly exiting to avoid the innocent, yet piercing stare of the little boy. What was not understood was often feared, and nearly all of the entire civilization of humanity except for an elite few did not understand her. Not only was she in a different region of the world, but her own features seemed to stem even more stares of curiosity and speculation, such as her ashen-gray skin, deep violet hair and eyes, one eye forever scarred to a ghost white, and that scar still present upon her pale flesh. Though the wound had long healed over since, it was still apparent, and the emotional pain still lingered. That emotional pain remained because of her mind constantly torturing her with Slade's apparition, attempting to get her to believe that he really was inside of her, but she knew better, yet, the mere sound of his voice was unsettling as it was. The center of the building was open air, allowing the mighty skeletal remains of the T-Rex in the lobby area to have unrestricted height, also giving a pleasing view below. Thus far, the museum was aesthetically pleasing to the senses, something she hadn't been able to experience for the longest time. As she had expected, the entrance to the Paranormal and Occult exhibit consisted of what looked like the entrance to a gothic castle of the Dark Ages. Though it was only a façade, it was convincing, even by Raven's standards. She entered, passing two pristine suits of medieval armor upon either side. Instead of being the normal highly-polished steel that most were constructed of, these were black as coal with red engravings upon them. Just the mere sight of them lulled Raven in.

"These are quite interesting," she commented, bending down to read the museum notes engraved upon a plate before either of them:

"Though an ordinary blacksmith shaped this suit of armor from hardened iron, the red engravings and markings granted the wearer of the armor with inhuman powers, or form what legend says. Neither the lord over those who wore these or even those who actually donned this suit of armor is known, so it is impossible to get all the facts from the speculation. For a suiting name, these rare suits of armor have been dubbed Blood Knight Armor. A hint of common-sense clearly shows that these didn't serve for the greater good."

"For some reason," Raven commented upon finishing her gathering of information, "I'd expect something like that from the museum, calling it what they wish and having no idea what it actually is. I suppose it's better than nothing, and I certainly don't know anything, so let's just leave it at that. Besides, how would they know about the armor having "inhuman powers"? Did they try it on? It's this exact kind of thing that causes me to lose whatever respect I do have for the scientific and historical community. Once more, people fear what they do not understand."

Raven continued on, hoping whatever other displays were present didn't have information of the same manner of ignorance. A rather old looking book in the confines of a glass case grabbed her wandering eye though, leading her up to it.

"Ah, the Tome of Archias," Raven said to herself, "I've heard of this one, a spellbook once belonging to a powerful wizard in the 1200's. Though, nothing much is actually known about him, nor his book."

Her attention was completely grabbed by what lay on the pages that were opened. It was a spell of course, but it was one of summoning locked energies within one's self, and that did apply to Raven, as her powers were begging to get out, but she was kept away from them. As another part of her going away gift from Alexa, Raven produced a small camera from her pocket, taking several photographs of the pages, and possibly hopes to use them to her own good later on. With immediate interest in the exhibits, Raven continued to dwell into the information before her.

"The Sword of Avalon," Raven said in awe, "I never thought I'd see it in person, but many royal figures have carried this weapon, and it is said to be cursed by the first owner, a king who was assassinated because of greed, and all those who wield this sword out of spite and personal gain will meet a terrible fate. This sword alone has changed the history of Europe, shaping it to what it has become today. Only a legend, but much like all the other artifacts and relics in the exhibit, interesting."

Raven's tour of the information-rich exhibit ended, and much of the day had been spent amongst it, but as she was leaving, ready to exit the doors, a voice sounded:

"Here, is the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex, a carnivorous flesh-eater, and one of the mightiest of the dinosaurs…"

The voice trailed off in Raven's mind as she was attempting to place a name to the one who owned it, turning to see who it was emanating from.

An older gentleman possessing black hair, a stripe of silvery-white upon either side stood there, leading a tour. Yet, he remained oddly familiar. He also wore round-rimmed spectacles, his face thin, but not bony. This man was not irregularly tall, but taller than the average male of his size. His tall, thin frame was dressed in a brown suit, looking the part of an intellect all to well. The only distinguishing factor in Raven's mind was his dialect, the way he spoke, and how he did in that manner, it was all too familiar. Just as she was about to approach him, an aid of some sort walked up to him, Raven well within an earshot of them.

"Professor Light," she called to, holding a clipboard, "I need you to go over these new files on the carbon dating of those bones you requested."

"Ah, yes," Light replied, taking the clipboard from her, "thank you. I'll be in my office going over these, hold my calls, no visitors please."

"Light…" Raven thought, and it was instantaneous, "Dr. Light, I knew it. I don't know what he's up to…but I'll find out."

Raven followed the two of them as they walked across the expanse of the lobby, heading for the small cluster of offices along the walls of the right corner. The secretary, or what she presumed to be, sat down at her desk as Light entered his own office, closing the door behind him. Without another thought, Raven approached the desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" She requested of Raven.

"Yes, you can actually," Raven replied, "I need to speak with Do-, er, Professor Light on a matter of importance."

"I'm sorry," she sincerely informed, "but Professor Light is busy at this moment, I can set up an appointment for you if you wish. The soonest possible time would be next…Friday at 3:00 p.m."

"I'm not waiting over a week to speak with him," Raven defied, "it is extremely important."

"I'm sorr-"

Before the lowly secretary could reply, Raven already stormed past her desk, going up to the door belonging to Professor Light's office, and the lettering said he was also the head of the archeological department of the museum. Raven rapped her knuckles upon the frame of the door in quick succession.

"I'm busy, please come back at another time."

Without another thought, Raven simply opened the door, slamming it upon the wall as she threw it open. Light looked up from his desk, startled, not even realizing who it was at first.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no business barging into my office, now leave this instant before I call security."

Raven casually closed the door, locking it, then turning back to face him. It was then when he realized who it was.

"I see you are doing rather well for yourself, _Dr. Light_," Raven quipped, watching his pupils shrink in fear.

"No," he protested, becoming visibly frightened, "yo-y-you're dead, this isn't possible, you aren't real."

"Obviously not, I'm speaking with you, aren't I?" Raven calmly stated as she advanced forward, Light scrambling from his chair and desk, knocking his chair over in the process, as well as scattering his recent work off the desk top.

"Stay back," he warned, "whatever it is that I did to deserve this haunting, I ask for forgiveness, please don't hurt me."

"For the love of-," Raven growled, becoming frustrated by his skittish attitude towards her. "I'm not dead, I'm not going to hurt you, so please, stop, sit down, and relax."

"H-how do I have your word?"

"Either do it or I'll break more than my word," Raven warned, causing him to immediately take a seat after quickly picking it back up.

"H-h-how are you n-not dead?" Light quickly questioned, "From what I heard, you died along with Slade."

"Died?" Raven quickly replied, "It's a long story, but I _killed_ Slade, and I managed to escape. He's dead, I'm not, end of discussion."

"Is that where you received that scar from?" He continued, interested in her appearance, but also wishing to keep her at bay.

"Yes, enough catching up, I need you to help me."

Dr. Light sat idle for a moment, perplexed.

"Say what?"

"I said I want you to help me, plain and simple. You help me; I'm out of your hair. If not, I expose you for what you really are." Raven plainly informed, feeling as if she had leverage over the villain.

"You come into my office and threaten me?" Light boldly contested, "Whether you realize this or not, but I do have a degree in Archeology, so I am a professor of the study. This is where I have been since your…displacement. You can say I was scared straight in a sense. I have a clear record in this country, and unless you have evidence to extradite me, I suggest you back off with your threats if you expect to get anything from me."

"Listen to me, you freak," Raven finally broke, grabbing him by his collar across the desk in a flash, "I have lost my powers, I need to get back to Jump City, and you are going to help me."

"Why should I fear you and help you in your little quest if you don't have your powers, you pathetic excuse of a hero?" Light boldly protested.

Raven quickly slammed his head off of his desk, knocking his glasses free, and then returning him to his original position before.

"Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I can't snap you like a twig and make you beg for your life. Now, before I get _really _mad, sit down, and listen to my proposition." Raven warned, releasing him, pushing him back into his chair.

Light was disorientated, holding his head from the blow Raven had dealt with the help of his hardwood desk.

"Now that we have an understanding, _Arthur_," Raven flatly commented, reading his desk nameplate as she held it in her hands, quickly throwing it over her shoulder onto the floor. "Will you be…civilized and not present any more interruptions?"

Feeling his head and the excruciating pain Raven gave him, he merely nodded; ready to listen in hopes of not receiving any more punishment.

"Glad that we are seeing eye-to-eye now," she informed, "I need to get back to Jump City. Do you know how I can?"

"…Okay," He managed, feeling for blood upon his head, but there was none, "First things first, do you have any kind of ID on you at all? You said something about being dumped off or something."

"That's the problem," Raven admitted, "I technically don't exist right now, but I do have this," she added, pulling her communicator from her pocket, sliding it to him.

"If you have this, then why do you need my help? Can't you just call the Titans to pick you up?" He queried, picking it up to study it, seeing how he had never been allowed to touch such a piece of equipment before.

"I would if it worked," she informed, "something's wrong with it. It comes on, but I can't get a signal to send a message, and the battery is dying. Can you fix it?"

"Do I look like an electronics expert?" Light flatly stated, seeing she was in no mood for his quips. "…Right then, I'm sorry, I do not posses the expertise to repair your communicator unless I had the schematics of its construction."

Raven merely looked on flatly.

"You're kidding, right?" Raven added, "The only expert upon electricity and other related things, and you don't know how to repair a simple communicator?"

"As I said," Light narrowed his stare, "I do not know how to fix it. I know how to harness the power of electricity, not fix electronic components. There's a much larger difference between the two than you think."

"I don't remember asking for your life story, or an excuse," Raven replied, staring back, putting him in his place, "do you know anyone that can?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," he nonchalantly replied, sliding the communicator across his desk back to her.

"Well," Raven began, attempting to find a solution to her dilemma, "can you find me transportation?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on where you need to go and when," Dr. Light offered, "I may be able to help there, anything to get you out of my hair and to leave me alone. You've put me into a state of mild psychosis and insanity for long enough."

"So I've accomplished something after all," Raven stated with a smirk, knowing she did have the advantage at the moment, powers or not, "I need to get to Southern China."

"China? What for? I thought you wanted to get to Jump City."

"It's a long story that I'd rather not share, so can you or not?" Raven pressured, awaiting an answer.

"I'd assume as soon as possible," Dr. Light presumed, "I may be able to help you, but what do I get from this exchange?"

"You get to stay alive, that's a plus," Raven threatened, and rightfully did so, "I took Slade out, what makes you think I won't do the same to you in a heartbeat?"

"Alright, alright, enough with the hostility," he pleaded, seeing she was more than serious in her threat. "I have an…acquaintance in Hungary, he owns a plane, with all of the necessary stops, he may be able to get you to China."

"What kind of an acquaintance?" Raven pressed, having a feeling that it was something…shady.

"Nothing illegal, so quick with the assumptions," Dr. Light stated, "He has given me several treks to various cities about Europe. I'm sure with an extra fee; he will fly you to China."

"You're paying for it," Raven quickly informed, "if you want me out of your hair and me on my way, then you'll foot the bill."

"Do you have any idea on how much that will co-" Light began, only to receive a seemingly "death-stare" from her, and knowing it could quickly turn into more than that. "Right then, well, I'll be sure to have it charged to my account."

"Where at in Hungary?"

"Here," He stated, sliding a small map across his desk, one more in depth than the one she carried. "The airport he operates from is circled on there."

"See how much easier it is when you cooperate with me?" She reasoned, being more than sarcastic with this former villain, or perceived former villain.

Light only made a face as if he was laughing, but did share in the sarcastic region of things as well. If anything, that was one of the very minute few things that the duo shared common ground in. It was very small indeed though.

"What's the name of the pilot?" Raven requested, checking the location upon the map once more, then glancing up from it to lock eyes with him.

"That's…irrelevant," Dr. Light stated, getting an expression of resentment from Raven. "Look, do you want help or not?"

"Do you want me to break something?" Raven quickly snapped back. "What the hell is his name?"

"I told you, it's irrelevant," Light reiterated, scribbling something down upon a piece of paper. "I'll give you the plane's identification number and the hangar that it is located in."

"How can I trust you?" Raven stated, knowing her enemy all too well.

"I'm not dumb enough to incite your anger twice, Raven," he drolly replied, "I will be sure to call him and let him know to expect you. Pray do tell how you plan on getting there so I can make an educated guess."

Raven pondered for a moment, not quite sure if her transportation would truly make it. The bike Alexa gave to her as a rather gracious gift was indeed in near pristine condition, so her contemplation didn't take long.

"Within a mere matter of days," she solidly informed, more than sure of her estimate. "3 maximum. If haven't made it to this "contact" of yours by then, I suppose that you can forget about me, but I will make it before then. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Whatever," Light quickly replied, Raven not exactly on the top of his most enjoyable people to be around. "Just do whatever it is that you need to do, show up, and he will take you wherever it is that you're wanting to go."

"As I've said," Raven added with a smirk of sarcasm as she stood up, "see how much easier thins are when you don't be an ass? I would like to…thank you for your services, and I do hope you remain on this new leaf that you've turned, it suits you."

"Because of this little "encounter", I am guaranteed weeks upon weeks of therapy again. Not only are you the scariest…creature I have ever seen with my own eyes, but you continued to torment me even in your perceived death. I need to renew my prescriptions."

Raven merely huffed a laugh at the insatiable man's sheer mental instability when it came to her. If anyone reviewed the situation under nearly any circumstance, they would arrive to a similar conclusion: Dr. Light was clinically instable and near the point of mental insanity. An intelligent man driven into this insane state of mind by his own paranoid nature was truly sad indeed. It didn't matter though, this was all old news to Raven, especially since she was the culprit responsible for what had happened to the mind of Dr. Light.

"Oh," Raven stopped short of walking out the door, turning to face him again, "one more thing. If I so much as hint any kind of…offensive action taken against me, oh, let's say, an "accident" while in transit, I will be sure to come back and make you beg for death. As I said, you're lower than the earth I walk on, and I won't hesitate to finish what I started."

"Alright, already," he exasperatedly replied, "just show up, that's all you need to do. No tricks, no traps, just a free plane ride, that's all, I promise. You've managed to survive this long on wits alone, and so have I. Please, leave me be, that's all I ask."

Raven could tell that he really did mean his words by now. Not only was he telling the truth upon her proposed transit to China, but the fact that he feared her with every fiber of his being, and only wished to be left in isolation away from her.

"Dr. Light?" Raven queried as she placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

"What?" He answered, still ever-vigilant, as well as defensive towards her.

"…Thanks," she managed, finding the moment rather awkward, not only showing an act of kindness in general, but one direct towards a known villain of the Titans.

Stunned, it didn't require any words to express the rush of thoughts that came forth from Dr. Light's subconscious, and was too dumbfounded by said thoughts to reply, only to watch the violet-haired mysterious woman of Raven exit his office, gently closing the door behind her.

"It's official," he said to himself as he collected his work back upon his desk, "I'm insane….I knew I should have stayed on my medication."

Meanwhile, Raven had already found herself back across the street, donning the helmet upon her head, preparing to embark and continue upon her quest to meet the True Master and learn whatever she possibly could, and then hopefully go home. Though, the sight of a pink slip tucked into the windshield of the bike and the molding of the body in the front caught her eye.

"A parking ticket?" Raven said half-heartedly, almost amused, "sorry, but I've got places to go, and I won't be around long enough to pay it." She crumbled it up, tossing it to the pavement beside her boot-clad foot. "Besides, that's highway robbery. Even tickets back in Jump City were nowhere near that much."

Without another wasted moment, let alone thought, Raven jump-started the motorcycle, revving the engine as she disengaged the kickstand, preparing to continue upon her way, and hopefully one step closer to achieving her ultimate goal of nearly 3 years in the making: To return home.

"The odds may be stacked against me," she thought as she maneuvered the vehicle down the metropolitan avenue. "but I'm not about to give up, not when I'm that much closer. Any normal person would have given up by now, but guess what? I'm not normal. Oh, I'm far from it. I may be "different" indeed, but it is that individuality that has pushed me this far. I was able to accept these new experiences into my life in hopes of bettering myself and preparing for what lay ahead of me. Hienrich nurtured me back to health as I was at the brink of death. Not only that, he helped condition my body back to a strengthened state. Hienrich and his mother are most deserving of my gratitude indeed. Though my body was in tune once more, my mind was far from it. That is where Alexa and Hans came in. If it wasn't for them, I would lack the determination, the confidence, and the very drive that is propelling me forward at this very moment. Though he did teach me a thing or two about fighting, as well as conditioning, he taught me more than that. He taught me that no matter how bleak things seemed…they could be a hell of a lot worse. All humor aside, it is no truer than his very teachings he blessed upon me, and I thank him for that greatly. Then there's Alexa. Very…eccentric for a female definitely, but it is that very uniqueness about her that allowed me to bond with her as a friend so well. She and I are very different, both comparatively to each other as well as people around us, but that is what gives us strength as friends. Opposites attract indeed. If it would have been anytime before all of this had happened to me, she is the type of person that I would have definitely avoided. This little endeavor of a trip of mine has…changed me greatly. This change is something that I did not perceive happening, but it is necessary. If I am to survive, if I am to continue, and if I have any hopes of returning to Jump City and the Titans, I must accept it. This change is drastic, but I fully and completely welcome it, as I have been blind to all around me, and it has truly opened my eyes to what I have been missing out on for my entire life. It is a must that I return to the Titans, as not only will I be able to share this with my closest of friends, but hopefully share the feelings I have for Garfield. He and I know and acknowledge one another, now it is only a matter of time before we are reunited. That is reason enough alone to remain as determined as I am. Without that….everything upon this earth is worthless. Garfield is far from it."


	20. Interlude 10

Titans' Tower was finally graced with lit halls, as well as its inhabitants, the Titans themselves. Though they were only gone for mere days, it seemed like an eternity to not only them, but the citizens of the city itself. After Raven's wake, the people of Jump City wished to involve themselves with the Titans, they wanted to know everything about them, support them, and even provide aid to them in any way possible. Anything from gifts from supports, such as fan clubs and whatnot, to even large, multi-million dollar business and conglomerates providing new technology and equipment for them and the Tower itself. Though much appreciated on their behalf, it was just ironic that they wait to provide help until after one of their own fell in the line of duty. Yet, time goes on, and so will they, or that is what is to be thought at the moment. Though Starfire managed to make a full recovery from her serious wounds received by Blood, Nightwing had sworn an oath to her, and they both had made the decision. No matter how painful it will be, it is necessary to the fullest degree. This may not be as tragic as Raven's passing, but Nightwing and Starfire both know it will be just as devastating. Not only to them, but to their friends, the effect could even spread to the citizens of Jump City, as things of this nature tend to have a shockwave effect. Nothing can stop its might, and it only spreads. Late in the evening, just after dinner, the Titans are enjoying the much-needed relaxation of what had happened less than a week ago. Luckily for them, the villains and other evil-doers of Jump City itself managed to stay under their radar, still reminded of the effects of Slade's mighty downfall at their hands.

"There's nothing on T.V.," the changeling groaned, flipping from one channel to the next, finding the shows repeating themselves as he continued to pass over them, still attempting to find anything worth his time.

"Tell me about it," Cyborg added, letting out a sigh as he leaned back in the couch.

"I would be able to find something if you would stop on a channel for more than half a second," Terra grumbled beside of him, reaching for the remote control.

"Hey now! It's my turn for the remote, your's is tomorrow," he protested, attempting to stay her reach for it.

"Give it here!" She playfully ordered, the two of them enjoying it more than anything.

"Keep it down, both of you," Cyborg commented, watching the television change channels at random when a button was pressed in their faux struggle for it with a blank expression. "I've seen worse things spawn out of boredom, at least this isn't boring." He added, watching them squabble over the channel-changing device.

It was obvious both of them had cast off the doubt at what was between them, and began rekindling what relationship they had before. For Terra, it was the happiest moment in her life, and probably would be for the entirety of it. As for B.B., things seemed to be a little different for him. He did indeed enjoy Terra's companionship, but there was always going to be something…missing. That something was what was between him and Raven. Nothing can bring that back, and it has been accepted by him, but there is still a void present he must comfort on a daily basis. The truth is finally becoming a little easier to comprehend, but will forever plague him, must like it does all of them. Things seemed to slow down amongst the battle for the remote, Cyborg's attention immediately grabbed as he watched the duo's lips had met, sharing a kiss between themselves.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Cyborg jeered in a playful manner, tossing one of the pillows upon the couch at them, hitting Beast Boy with it.

B.B. released Terra, grinning in Cyborg's direction.

"You're just jealous, Cy," he replied, throwing it back at him.

"Please," he stated, catching the pillow, "with guns like these…" he motioned, flexing his arms, the remaining human part of them responding, "how could the ladies resist me?"

"Don't forget about all the optional equipment," Beast Boy stated sarcastically, "like the phone built into your arm, the cybernetic eye, oh, can't forget about the Sonic Cannon. Chicks really dig that kind of thing, Cy, you're a keeper."

"Being snot green with fangs and barely five foot tall is considered "attractive" all of a sudden?" Cyborg informed the changeling, enjoying in the exchange of teasing.

"I find it attractive," Terra commented with a smirk, "it makes him…unique."

"So does having birth defects and mental disabilities, but you don't see women flocking over men with those, do you?" Cyborg said, inciting the conversation further.

"Possibly," Beast Boy continued, acting as if he was thinking, "that would explain why they tend to shy away from you so much, Cy."

Cyborg stood up, acting as he were about to do something, the changeling doing the same.

"Alright, boys," Terra interjected, standing between them, pushing them apart, "that's enough."

Cyborg continued to look at Beast Boy with seriousness, but it soon faded to that of stifled laughter, which didn't last long either.

"I'm just messing with you, B.B.," he commented, hugging him in a friendly manner with one arm.

"Same here, Cy, I think I'd know if you were serious or not," the changeling replied, slipping away form him, "besides, I would know what would happen if I did make you mad."

"Besides me wiping the floor with your sorry behind?"

"Close," he laughed, "I would be running away. It's a proven scientific fact that I can run faster scared than you can angry, Cy. You're smart, so I'm sure you figured that one out already on your own."

Cyborg merely shook his head as he chuckled, wishing he knew exactly where his friend came up with thoughts and ideas such as that. Maybe it would also explain where all of his awful jokes and attempts of being funny in any way originated as well.

"Seriously though, man," Beast Boy stated as they continued to shuffle about the room, feeling as if they had their share of sitting for the evening, "I'm bored out of my mind. I've got to do…something, anything, as long as it's fun."

"I've got an idea or two," Terra thought to herself, knowing it would only bring up ridicule on her behalf by Cyborg, inferred or not.

"Let's just hang out," Cyborg suggested, "all of us go out for the night, together, as friends. Come on, we haven't done that for a long time. I can't remember the last time we we-"

"It was with Raven, Cy," Beast Boy interrupted, "that was the last time we went out as a group of friends for fun. So yeah, it's about time we're due for it. Go round the Nightwing and Star up, we'll be waiting in the car."

"Yeah, sure man," Cyborg replied, finally relieved that it didn't truly physically pain him to utter her name anymore, but quickly turned back as the two of them began walking hand-in-hand towards the elevator. "Hey! Don't the two of you be getting frisky in the backseat of my car!"

"No worries, Cy!"

"I mean it! If you do, you'll find out if your little theory upon running scared is true or not!"

Beast Boy merely waved his cybernetic friend off as if he were nothing in a playful manner, turning back to face Terra.

"Last one to the T-Car is a rotten egg," he challenged with a smirk, running, Terra quickly attempting to follow, only to see him morph into a cheetah as he continued to sprint forth.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled, running as fast as she could, but unable to even think about catching up.

"I don't know about them two," Cyborg commented to himself as he turned around to go down the hall, shaking his head, "something strange about them, but, I guess that's what they like in each other. Who am I to say otherwise?"

With a mere shrug of the shoulders, he walked down the hall, looking for the Dark Knight's former protégée and the Tameranian Princess. In recent days since returning home to the Tower, both of them were together quite often in privacy, but Cyborg knew that they weren't being intimate in any way. Something was up, but he didn't quite know what it was, and hoped it wasn't anything serious. Yet, for him, as well as the other, it would be quite different. The two figures belonging to them came forth from the dimly-lit corridor of the Tower before him.

"Oh, hey guys," he greeted, "I was just coming to get you all. We're bored out of our minds, so we're going to go hit the city and hang out. You two up for it?"

Nightwing glanced at Starfire, who minutely nodded, but by the look upon both of their faces, it wasn't with Cyborg's plans of friendship for the evening.

"Actually, Cy," Nightwing began, letting out a sigh, "I need to talk to you, all of you. It's rather important, so everyone needs to be present."

"Yeah, sure man," he obliged, "why? What's going on?"

"You'll hear soon enough," Nightwing informed, still appearing slightly upset over whatever it was that needed to be said to all. "I want everyone to hear it, it's necessary."

"Okay, I got you," Cy conceded, "let me go get Green Bean and the Rock n' Roller then."

Nightwing nodded as he turned about, going to retrieve the remaining team members of the Titans. His eyes met with Star's.

"Are you sure you still want to though with this Star?" He asked in a whisper of her as serious as he could possibly be.

"Yes, Richard," she replied, nodding gently, "it is what is best for you and I, as well as the team as a whole. I will not go back on what we have planned to inform them of."

"No matter what?" Nightwing requested of her.

Starfire looked intently into his eyes, even with the mask upon them, she could read his expression clearly.

"No matter what," she replied, showing the clash of serious with her innocent nature.

"Alright, this is it Star, no turning back," Nightwing continued as they walked into the central room of the Tower, waiting for the others to return.

"I completely trust in your judgment, Nightwing," Starfire assured, "whatever you think is best for us, then so be it. It is a difficult decision to be made though."

"I know, but it must be done, Star," he added, "I don't want you to ever get hurt like that again, and I don't want to do what I did to anyone again, let alone risk it. Your's may possibly be prevented, but I just don't know if I could stop myself from committing the same heinous act if my logic is ever overtaken by my emotions again."

She slowly nodded in agreement. As painful as it may seem to them, as well as what it would be to their friends and teammates, it must be done for the wellness of all.

"Cyborg, you playing some kinda of prank on us or something?" Beast Boy's voice echoed down the hall as the trio of remaining Titans grew closer. The pneumatic door opened as they approached Nightwing and Star in the central room.

"Come on, we've been waiting on you guys," B.B. motioned towards the door.

"Could you all take a seat please, this will only take a moment," Nightwing replied, nodding to the couch before him.

"Yeah, sure," the changeling obeyed, hopping over the back of the couch as he took his seat, Cy and Terra sitting down in a normal fashion.

It wasn't difficult to see that Nightwing had something on his mind, just by the expression upon his face, his overall demeanor added to it as well. Something must be said, but he didn't quite know how to put it.

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg, preparing to whisper into his ear.

"You know what this is about?"

"No, do you?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Whatever, but all I know is it ain't good, just look at him."

"If I can have your attention," Nightwing interrupted them, causing both of them to feel slightly embarrassed. "I would like to address a certain issue with y-"

"Look, if it's something I did, I don't remember doing it, and I'm sorry for it," Beast Boy interrupted, getting a glare of equal ferocity from all present.

"Shut up, man, let him talk," Cyborg scolded, "now, Nightwing, what were you going to say?"

He paced about as he continued to think upon how he was going to explain his current dilemma to his friends, teammates, and most of all, family. Through thick and thin, they had been there for him no matter what, so this was going to be no easy task. Nightwing let out an audible sigh as he continued to pace, preparing to speak.

"In recent times," he began finally, "things have changed, rather drastically at that. In these times I speak of, starting little over a year and a half ago is that of the turbulent wake left when Raven…passed away. Indeed it has been difficult to go on, and all of us understand that she is gone, and have rightfully accepted that, even though it just seems so unrealistic. The return of Terra did help smooth the passage of time somewhat, but we all understand that nothing can ever heal the pain left by Raven's death. Now, with that said, it has…changed us. Some more than others, as we all learned that we often take life for granted, and there is nothing in this world that parallels the value of a life, whether it be one of us, or one of the countless people we protect on a daily basis. What is done is done, there is nothing we can do to reverse the passage of time and what fate has dealt us. This brings me to what I really wish to discuss with you not as teammates, but as friends and family. You must understand to the fullest degree of what I am going to attempt to explain to you."

In their silence, the Titans were more than ready to hear whatever Nightwing had to say, as he managed to gain their full attention starting with a recollection of the past, which did indeed have an impact on his words.

"Good, glad to see all of you are more than prepared to hear what I have to say not as your leader, but as a friend, as family. I know it sounds as if I am repeating myself, but is true, and you must know that. Raven's death…changed me, greatly at that. No longer have I been as reckless as I used to be, so competitive. It as if I managed to gain control of what once controlled me in our past years together. Yet, in recent times, it hasn't been to that accord. I casted off my immaturity of boyhood by stepping down as Robin, the Boy Wonder, and rising a reincarnated man of heroic wisdom as Nightwing. Not at risk sounding dramatic, this is to be as true as the words themselves. I thought I had gained knowledge and was ready for the transformation…I was wrong. My first undertaken task of becoming Nightwing had been indeed perilous, but necessary. That was to find and stop the H.I.V.E. Academy, as well as the sadistic, psychotic mastermind behind it all, Brother Blood. In my attempts to be the leader you all seek me out to be, I became…blinded. My logical thinking and sight was robbed from me by one thing and one thing only: My emotions. Starfire was critically wounded, something I could have prevented, I know I could have, but it happened, and flashbacks of what happened to Raven ran through my mind, all in a blur. I wasn't about to relive the horror of losing another teammate because of my negligence, especially Starfire. Without even taking the situation into reasonable terms, I leapt into action, much like I would have if I were still Robin, and took grasp of what laid before me by force. I couldn't live with myself if I had both Raven and Starfire's blood upon my hands, being responsible for their deaths, Raven was already enough."

Just as B.B. was about to say something, Cyborg placed his hand out, signaling for him to hold his comment, and allow Nightwing to finish his words, both a compelling explanation of what had happened, as well as what appeared to be leading somewhere that none of them expected it to go.

"In that mindset," Nightwing continued, seeing that all of his friends, even Starfire, were clearly becoming moved by this in one way or another, "I found myself at a crossroads; to either continue protecting people in need, or to call it a day…for good. At first, even I was taken back by my own thoughts, but upon further explanation and interpretation of it, it was more real than I thought. Out of sheer anger, rage, and revenge, I was fueled by these things…and I took another's life. Is it really protecting the weak and innocent when I'm no better than those committing the atrocious acts against humanity? I killed a living creature, not any living creature, but a person, a human being, and for what? Harming someone I hold dearly? Attempting to stop the past from repeating itself? The answer is yes. I have become what I loathe, I have become what I hate…I have become what I want to prevent. So, with this, I leave with you. Out of the most logical reasoning on my behalf, as well as Starfire's, we have cordially agreed that in a recent date to be announced, we will be retiring from the Titans."

A pin drop could be heard in the silence of the room, as all 3 seated Titans had agape mouths with surprise in their eyes, unable to believe what they had just heard emit from Nightwing's mouth. The silence was broken by Beast Boy attempting to chuckle, gaining even more shock of the situation.

"That's a good one, Nightwing," he managed, "real funny, I almost believed you there for a second."

"I'm serious, Garfield," Nightwing replied, using his real name to get his attention squarely once more, and truly showing he meant business, "this is not a joke. Starfire and I are retiring. We will no longer be Titans."

Cyborg managed to shake the utter shock and disbelief from his system for the moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man," he attempted, still unable to believe what he was hearing, "why do you and Star want to quit all of a sudden. Yeah, it's been tough lately, but we've rolled with the punches before, what makes this any different?"

"I told you why, Cyborg," Nightwing replied, keeping composure, "I let my emotions override my judgment, I killed out of vengeance, and I don't want to risk losing Star or one of you again, I couldn't take it. I've lost my capacity of being a reliable and good leader, so there is no need to squander on it any longer."

Cyborg merely let out a sigh of discontent as he leaned back, running his hand over his smooth head.

"Yeah, man, but did you think about _us_? What about the consequences of leaving? You're both adults and making a mature decision, I respect that, but I don't want you leaving us out to dry, especially when we need you. I don't know if you heard or not, but those H.I.V.E. kids are still at it, even though Blood's…well, you know."

"Who is it this time?" Nightwing requested of him, "better yet, why haven't you told me?"

"Calm down, man," Cyborg reiterated, "They went after Red Star, but they managed to fail this time. Seemed like he held his own and gave them a good whuppin', but he's no worse for wear."

"So he's fine?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then how is that a problem? Cyborg, I understand that they've killed Titans, but it isn't any of our concern unless they try to take us on again. After what happened the first time around, I doubt they will do that. Look, I have more than enough faith in you, all of you, to continued protecting the city with out Star and I, especially with Cyborg leading you."

"What, me?!" Cyborg stated, surprised, "look, I know I'm technically 2nd in charge around here, but I can't do your job, man."

"You're going to have to when we leave, Cy," Nightwing assured, "I told you, we're done, and we will be leaving soon. I will make sure everything is in order before I go though. I may no longer be a Titan, but I am still your friend."

"As am I, friend Cyborg," Starfire added.

"Yeah, sure, friends," Cyborg managed, still feeling betrayed to a degree.

"Listen, guys, this is just as hard on me as it is you," Nightwing attempted to reason with them.

"Yeah, sure it is," Beast Boy spoke up in a similar manner, "you're not the one being abandoned. Yeah, it's been tough, so what? Aren't you the one that always tells us to push on through it, keep going, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger? What happened to the person that was like that that was our leader?"

"That person is gone," he calmly replied, seeing how emotional his friends were getting, and him losing his would only make things worse, "I'm not severing ties with you completely, I'm just not going to be a Titan any longer, you must understand that."

"Yeah, whatever," Beast Boy answered, standing up, "we've already had enough happen around here as it is, so this only adds to it. I hope you're happy, Nightwing. Just as things started to get back to normal around here, you have to ruin it."

Before he could even reply, B.B. made his way to his room, clearly upset.

"I knew this would happen," Nightwing stated, Starfire attempting to keep her emotions in as well.

"You can't blame him," Terra finally spoke up, "I may not have been around when Raven died, but he has a point. Just as things are about to seem fine again, some turbulent force comes and destroys what peace there was. This time, it just happens to be you."

"She's right, man."

"I know she's right, Cy," Nightwing nearly snapped, but keep it held back the best he could. "Look…sorry, I-"

"I understand, Nightwing," Cyborg interrupted, standing up, "but like you said, you know she's right…and I think she's right as well. I'm not disrespecting you or anything, but you picked a hell of a time to do this."

"Cy, come on, wai-"

He had already left the room before Nightwing could get his statement finished.

"Look," Terra began, "whatever's best for everyone is what should be done, whether you stay or go, it doesn't matter, just as long as it is best for all. Just give them some time to think it over, they need it."

Nightwing merely nodded in agreement with Terra, finding that she was indeed correct on the subject and managing to handle it the best thus far.

"You seem to be taking this rather well, friend Terra," Starfire commented in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't know the full story," she explained, preparing to retire for the evening, "but from what I do know and experienced, I feel like you're doing the right thing. Please, as I said, for all of our sake's, do this the right way if you must."

Nightwing and Starfire both nodded in respect towards Terra. She may indeed have been naïve to what had happened in the past before her resurrection, but she had experienced everything there after, and from what she could tell, Nightwing and Starfire were making a mature decision upon their part. She, as well as the others, only hoped it was the right one.

Over the course of the next few days, Nightwing finally managed to get through to his team, especially Cyborg, who was more than apologetic for his actions when it was initially revealed that Nightwing and Starfire would be leaving the Titans. Though, the former Boy Wonder did understand what they were feeling, as it was almost as if they were turning their backs on their friends and betraying them in the worst way possible. Cyborg didn't understand what he was getting at, but he also wanted Nightwing to remember what the repercussions of this could possibly be, and what could become of them in his and Star's absence. Slowly but surely, Cyborg managed to learn all the necessary information from Nightwing to effectively lead Terra and B.B. A top priority of his would definitely be recruitment of some kind, but there were no guarantees upon that all in its own. Not only had the Titans around the world seemed to have their hands full, and couldn't lend a hero or two, but it would be difficult to recruit on their own. Though nothing more than petty crimes compared to what they were used to combating, Jump City seemed to be experiencing more than its fare share of a surge in activity of the underworld, but Nightwing assured him that it was nothing to worry about, as it was a common thing, almost seasonal. It was quite possible that the very thing that Terra spoke of was coming true. Yet, not wishing to let Nightwing down, Cyborg assured his former leader that he was more the capable of completing the necessary tasks to lead the Titans into battle against the forces of evil that threaten everyday life of Jump City. It was indeed another violent time of change the Titans must endure, but they would prevail. They had never given up before, and they weren't about to start now.

"So," Cyborg let out a sigh, looking over a Nightwing and Starfire in civilian clothes, bags packed, "I guess this is it."

"I suppose so," Nightwing managed, still looking through his mask, "but I'm more than confident in your abilities as a leader, Cy."

"That may be, man, but I just don't know if I'm ready to do this. I know it's a little late to say that, but it's my own thoughts that are questioning me if I'm really up to the task or not."

"Friend Cyborg, do not doubt yourself," Starfire consoled, "you are a fit leader for the remaining Titans, and those of the future that you will recruit."

"Besides," Nightwing added, brandishing his communicator from his pocket, "Star and I still have these. If you ever need anything, no matter what it is, just give us a call. Advice, help, even assisting you if need be. I told you, we may be leaving, but we're not disappearing. I understand that you, as well as Terra and B.B., feel as if we are betraying you by leaving. It does seem that way, but I assure you, we will still be around if you need us. I just can't do it anymore, and I don't want Star to get hurt again, that's all."

"I understand, Nightwing," Cyborg admitted with a weak smile, "just…be good and stay out of trouble, I suppose."

"Where is friend Terra and friend Beast Boy at?" Starfire beckoned, looking around.

"His room," Cyborg motioned to B.B.'s domicile, "he's still feeling a little down over all of this and she's trying to…well, you know, and help him through it I guess."

"I see," Nightwing nodded, "well, if he ever gets back to speaking terms with us, just let him know about the communicator situation."

"Un, Nightwing?" Cyborg questioned, motioning towards his face. "The mask."

"Oh, how could I forget," he commented with a nervous laugh, looking at Starfire, who was only smiling plainly.

He placed his hands on either side of it slowly, as if he was about to cast away what life had had before, and truly did hope this was the correct decision. If not, it would cause only harm to everyone involved, including himself. Slowly, but surely, he peeled the black strip of a mask from his face. With a sharp, minute exhale, he pulled it free, keeping his eyes closed as he did so. Cyborg continued to watch on in curiosity, as in the years they had been friends and teammates, he had never seen his whole face, let alone eye color. Without another moment's hesitation, Nightwing opened his eyes, but not as Nightwing, but as Richard Grayson, the person he had hoped to leave in the past so long ago. It has resurfaced and taken over what formerly belonged to it, his life.

"Didn't know you had blue eyes, man," Cyborg joked, "you definitely look…different without the mask, Nightwing."

"I figured that much," he managed, starting to feel somewhat exposed without his mask to conceal his eyes. "You can call me Richard, Cy, Nightwing isn't here any longer."

"Richard? You don't look like a Richard," Cyborg continued, attempting to lighten the mood somewhat, getting a chuckle out of him. "So, Star, are you going to still be, well…Star?"

"Actually, friend Cyborg," she began, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have decided to use a derivative of my own name as it is spoken on Tameran. My name in your language is indeed "Starfire", but on Tameran, it is pronounced K'orindar."

"You're going to run around calling yourself that?" Cyborg questioned, baffled.

"No, you did not let me finish, friend Cyborg," Starfire reiterated, meekly smiling, "after discussing it with Nightw-, Richard, we have come to the conclusion that the name of Kori Andrews would be fit as an Earth name that is deemed "normal"."

"Technically," Richard added, "your last name will be changed to Grayson, just like mine, when we are married."

"Why?" She asked, not having a clue.

Richard merely shook his head at her naïve nature, as well as her prudent innocence.

"I'll explain later, St-, er, Kori," he managed, almost repeating the same mistake that Cyborg made with him, proving this was going to indeed be difficult at first.

An uncomfortable silence over fell the group of friends, not wishing to part ways, but necessary, as the conversation of what must be said had grown to a close. Each could tell of the other how difficult this was going to indeed be.

"Well," Cyborg sighed, "I guess it's that time."

"I guess so," Nightwing added, gathering up his belongings, as well as helping Star with hers. "I'll let you know when we find a place to stay and everything, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg nodded, "need any help or anything?"

"Nah, I got it," Richard assured, hefting his cargo, "just stay safe, all of you, and I wish the best of luck for you."

"Likewise, man," Cy replied, feeling the emotion between them.

Richard extended his hand to accept a handshake from Cyborg, as what would be expected amongst parting adults. Instead, Cy gathered him up in a friendly hug, being sure not to crush him with his inhuman strength.

"We're gonna miss you guys," he added as he released him, taking Star up the same, "both of you. Take care. I mean it, guys. If you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here."

Richard nodded in an attempt to keep his composure, while Kori was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip quivering.

Without another word, parting or an attempt to stop them, the duo, the famed Nightwing and Tameranian princess known as Starfire walked the seemingly eternity of a distance to the hall that led to the elevator, each step just as difficult as the last as the two of them were in tandem, leaving everything that they had come to known. The utter pain and resistance to turn around grew in crescendo, but they fought it with faces of unchanging stone, as nothing was going to sway them now. They were leaving their lives. The door closed behind them, as it always did, but this time, he knew that they wouldn't be walking back through it again. Cyborg only wished to see them return, admitting they had made a mistake, and wished to stay themselves, but that was only dreaming. His dreams lay shattered upon the rocks of reality. The sound of the elevator traversing the shaft downwards into the garage, the R-Cycle stripped of anything to do with the Titans or Robin, the Boy Wonder, were casted aside, and a normal means of transportation for them to a life of normalcy.

"They leave?" B.B.'s voice called from behind Cyborg, getting his attention.

Beast Boy stood there, not angry, nor sad, but discontent with the situation and Terra at his side, attempting to console him. Though he didn't show it, he was more than appreciative of her at the moment.

"Yeah," Cy replied, sighing as he ran a hand over his head, "they left. Guess it's just us three now."

"For now, guys," Terra attempted to brighten the situation somewhat, "remember, next chance we get, we can go and recruit others for the team."

"Nobody can ever replace those two, Terra," Beast Boy boldly informed, "just like the ordeal with losing Raven, all over again. I thought we experienced enough heartache around here as it is, this is just twisting the knife in the heart, and both of you know that. I guess whoever's pulling the strings thinks we haven't had enough depression or something around here."

They agreed in their silence.

"Look," the changeling began, "all I know is that if Raven's body did manage to get buried somewhere by someone, she's rolling over in her grave right now. What we don't want to happen, what we tried so hard to prevent, is happening, and we're powerless to stop it."

"It started when Raven went, man," Cyborg replied, cold as ice, "I know, everyone knew that. It changed us, and that change is starting to take place. As long as there is a Titans, I'll be around, don't worry. Besides, I built this place, you think I'm leaving?"

That small hint of optimism was much appreciated, but it was far from even putting a dent in the current situation.

"Are you sure he will be more than inviting, Richard?" Kori asked of the former Nightwing.

The two of them had made the cross-country trek to Gotham, and were on the doorstep of the prominent business mogul and multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne, or at least during the day that is. Out of impatience, Richard banged the knocker more vigorously than before, hoping someone would come to the door.

"I'm sure he will," he replied with a smile, "he'll understand the situation."

The door opened, the tall, thin frame of Alfred, Bruce's personal butler, filled Richard's view.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" He questioned in his usual tone, then opening his eyes to see who it was, "why, Master Dick, what brings you here? Master Bruce usual alerts me to when you visit."

"It's a long story, Alfred," Richard commented, "is Bruce around?"

"Yes, he's in his study, I do believe, please do come in," Alfred allowed, stepping aside, "I shall take your things to your room?"

"Not yet, Alfred," he said, placing a hand upon his as he reached for his luggage, "let me talk to Bruce first."

"Of course, Master Dick," Alfred obeyed with a nod, "no need to lead you, you know your way around of course. If you'll excuse me, I have work I need to tend to."

Richard nodded, carrying Kori in tow by the hand gently. The two of them entered through the grand doors of Bruce's study, finding him with his feet propped upon a stool, sitting in his usual chair, reading the paper. Richard knocked upon the frame of the doorway, getting him to look up over his reading glasses.

"Why, Richard, this is a surprise," he commented upon the intrusion, "what brings you here? You usually call to let me know when you are coming."

"Yeah, Bruce, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Bruce replied, motioning for him and Kori to take a seat.

Richard and Kori obliged, taking a seat on the love seat in his study, placed across from him, a table between them.

"Well, uh-, how has things been?" Richard began, wishing to avoid what he really wanted to discuss.

"Richard, I know you didn't come all the way to Gotham to ask me how things have been. Just tell me what's going on."

"Alright," he sighed, looking at Kori, who only nodded in agreement, "I'm going to be frank with you. She knows…everything, so that will make this discussion easier."

"Okay…that seems logical," Bruce replied, semi-surprised, "so she knows about…" he motioned to himself, Richard nodding, "alright, go on."

"Well, you remember when she got hurt?" Richard began, getting a nod, "Well, in order to protect her from something like that from happening, we've…retired."

"Retired?" Bruce second questioned, surprised at his choice of action, especially coming from Richard, "well, why have you retried, Richard?"

"I," he gulped, "lost…control, and I…took another's life, Bruce."

Bruce's eyes grew in surprise.

"The same that inflicted the extensive injury to her?"

"The very same. I killed out of vengeance, and I don't want it to happen again, Bruce. I have caused more harm than good over this, and I don't want to repeat my actions under any circumstances. Not only do I have the blood of another on my hands, I must live with it every, single day of my life. I would take it back for anything, Bruce, you know me."

"I understand," Bruce replied, "you have indeed made a drastic, yet, mature, and possibly correct decision Richard. As for your…fiancée, is it? Does she agree with this?"

"Yes, we have thoroughly talked this subject over," Kori answered, getting a nod from Bruce.

"So what brings you here then?" Bruce queried, crossing his leg as continued to study the duo, finding the reasoning in their choice.

"Several reasons, Bruce," Richard replied respectfully, "I would like to know how you felt if I asked of room and board of you until I can afford a place to stay back in Jump City. I'll pay rent and what I use when here; I'll even find a job."

"There's no need for that," Bruce corrected, "you and her are more than welcome to stay here, there is plenty of room. Stay as long as you need, I understand how you want to provide everything yourself, you've always been one to refuse hand-outs, and I respect that."

"Thank you, Bruce, that means a lot to me," Richard commented, "also, I wish for you to attend our wedding, I know you said you would not long ago, but I need to be sure."

"Attend? Richard, I'll pay for it if need be, you two deserve each other," Bruce informed, "you have nothing to worry about, I assure you. I'm your guardian, anything you need, let me know."

"I really appreciate that, but I want to provide everything for her mys-"

"Richard, allow him, he is your father figure, and he wants to help. No need to add stress upon yourself," she spoke up.

"Listen to her, Richard, that's the first thing you need to learn to do," Bruce joked with a light chuckle. "Since you're so apt to providing for her, I have an office located in Jump City, if you need employment, you can start there, I'll let them know."

Richard nodded, turning to Kori with a smile.

"We're going to live a normal life from now on," he informed semi-ecstatically, excited that they can finally share their feelings without worrying about an entire city to save.

"What I've come to experience upon Earth thus far had been normal to me, Richard, I do not know what "normal" is by your standards," she explained.

"I assure you, Kori, you'll have plenty of time to adjust," Richard replied, turning back to Bruce, "Bruce, I don't know how to thank you."

"No need to, I know how grateful you are."

Richard whispered something to Kori, getting a nod as a reply, and then she stood up, leaving the room. Richard stood up as well, Bruce following suit, as he needed to attend to something anyways.

"Listen, Bruce," Richard began, "do you really think I'm doing the right thing?"

"From what I've heard, as well as your plans for your future," Bruce replied, "it seems logical, but ask yourself, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your other teammates, for instance, what do they think of this, better yet, do you think you could do something different?"

He thought for a moment, unsure, but thought logically for a moment.

"They understand, Bruce, and unless I want to repeat my past mistakes, even lose another teammate, like I told you before about Raven, it is necessary that I retire. I will only mess things up if I tried to help."

"I see, well, in your decision, I think it is maturely made, and I stand by it as well as you do." Bruce assured, resting his hand upon Richard's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bruce," Richard replied, more than confident with Bruce's protective aura about him.

Though difficult, yet necessary, Richard Grayson and Kori Andrews had finally ascended beyond the calling of the Titans, and were to attempt the grueling task of adapting to everyday life. Though it seems to be rather…simple to achieve, for those that have known nothing but constant conflict against the forces of evil, it will be more than a challenge, as their very future depends on it.

Arthur Light sat at his desk, scribbling away at his notes as he examined what appeared to be a fragment of a dinosaur bone. In his line of work, for the moment, was about the most exciting thing he was able to do for the better part of the day. Though important, it would seem tedious to the general public. A hearty knock came forth upon his door.

"I'm busy, please come back at another time," Light beckoned, not even looking up, yet, Raven's image still fresh in his mind from her visit only mere weeks ago, less than a month at that.

Without another word, the door swung open, but stopped short of slamming into the wall, much like Raven had done when she barged in. A tall, built figure of a man made himself an appearance into Light's office, wearing what appeared to be a long, dark trenchcoat, as well as a large hat that seemed to cover his face.

"I said I was busy, please go away now," he asked once more, attempting to keep his calm, but was becoming agitated with this intrusion. He had work to do, sort of speak.

The figure merely closed the door behind himself, locking it, even drawing the blind to it.

"This is you final warning, sir," Light warned, "I will call security if you don't leave this instant."

The figure merely approached Light, standing at least a head length taller than the professor of archeology, or when he wasn't Dr. Light.

"That's it, mister," he added, reaching for the intercom button, only to see the dark blur of a hand reach out and stop his, the other hand of the figure took hold of his throat, lifting Light off of the floor with ease.

"W-what do you…want?" Light managed, nearly strangled.

The form merely tossed him back into his chair, allowing him to roll about a foot in it.

"I only wish to have a "civilized" conversation with you, _Dr. Light_," an eerily familiar, as well as calm voice replied. "Oh, excuse me, where are my manners?" He maliciously added, removing his hat slowly.

Light's eyes grew with fright, as well as sheer terror upon what he saw seated before him.

The half-bronze metallic mask gleamed in the sunlight filtering through the window; a single, piercing eye looked at him, literally seeing directly into his very soul, as chills ran up and down Light's spine. A red, archaic "S" symbol seemed to be on the mask itself, but Arthur could not make it out very well.

"Well, well, well, Professor Light," Slade beckoned sinisterly, "you've made quite a name for yourself in the field of archeology, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, I've m-managed," Light stuttered, beginning to sweat from sheer nervousness, "I t-t-thought you were d-d-"

"Dead? Don't be absurd," Slade replied, acting as if he was a long-lost friend, but in reality, was far from it, "life has mysterious ways of working, Light, I just happened to catch a…lucky break, if you will. I have questions for you, and I presume you will give me answers, will you not?"

"O-of course," he obliged, not wanting to incite Slade's wrath, "I will t-try to a-answer the best I c-can."

"I know you will," Slade hissed out of amusement, but reverted to as serious as one could be, "Raven. Where is she?"

"Raven?" Light stated, nearly baffled, "why do you need to kno-"

"I asked you a question, Light, now give me an answer, not another question, or so help me I will splatter your internals upon these very walls and bathe in your blood. I'm in no mood for games," Slade interrupted, showing he truly did mean business.

"Ok, ok," Light begged, petrified at Slade's sheer intimidation, "she came through her not too long ago, 2, 3 weeks tops, asking me for help, which I found to be ver-"

"Help for what?" Slade badgered.

"To get her transportation or something to Asia, Southern China to be exact. I told her I had a friend in Hungary that would charter a flight there. The plan was set to land in Hong Kong. That's all I know, I swear. After that, I have no idea as to where she went."

"I see," Slade stated slyly, stroking his chin as he contemplated the situation, "well, you have indeed been most helpful Dr. Light, and just for that…I've decided that I will allow you to live. We'll cross paths again one day, maybe soon, but until then, I bid you adieu." He added, acting as if he was friendly once more.

"Yeah, s-sure," Light managed, ready to faint.

"Pathetic worm," Slade thought as he left his office, placing the wide-brimmed hat back upon his head to conceal his identity to the public. "So, Raven has plans of attending the oriental East, does she? For what reasons, I do not know, but no matter, she will die all the same by my hand. No amount of help or training will save her from this gale force about to come her way. She could barely stand a threat when she had her powers and I was human. Now, nothing more than a beating heart and I nearly a demon in Trigon's army, will prove to make this quite quick. Yet, her death will be slow and extremely painful. How gruesome…that depends on what mood I'm in at the time, and if she is obliging to the thought. I hope she attempts to retaliate, I really do, I enjoy it when my prey is backed against a wall and attempts to fight back, but it is all in futility. Raven has no chance of prevailing, and I will be her executioner.

"Tick tock, Raven," Slade said to himself as he exited the museum, apparently in distant pursuit, "time's running out. Place your head upon the chopping block, and allow the blade to go snicker-snap…though it be a dull edge. You will suffer for what you have done to me, child, I will see to it. As for your father…I will deal with him afterwards. I am nobody's puppet, especially his. After I am done with you and out of his control, then I may be able to do something, but until then, I shall serve Trigon to the ends of the Earth. I may end up traversing just that to track you down, Raven, and so help me, you will pay for every, single last inch of it when I finally catch up with you. Not even your mother can save you now."


	21. Chapter 11

"Ah," Raven exhaled, breathing the cool, mountain air as she continued to traverse the terrain of the heavily forested foothills of Southern China, carrying whatever possessions she had obtained with her upon her person or in the confines of her backpack. The hiking boots she had received so long ago from Heinrich as a parting gift were now well worn with use as she continued to press forward. "This is definitely a most-deserving change of scenery. It is just utterly…beautiful here. I've never seen anything like it. Everywhere I've been flails in comparison to this fantastic showing of unaltered nature at its finest. Though, it has been nearly 6 weeks since I arrived, and I have searched day in and day out for this "True Master", as it is all that I have to go by, but the lands that I have came across are worth the time all their own."

With somewhat ease, as Raven had finally managed to adapt to the lower oxygen levels of the higher elevations, she continued to hike, moving about the narrow, winding trail that was seldom used. She saw it to be a better choice than forging her way through dense bamboo and other plant life up nearly vertical slopes. In that regard, she also managed to dress for occasion in a sense. For some reason, the weather has been unusually…nice. Warm, breezy days filled the long hours of the days, from sunrise to sunset, made everyday that much more enjoyable as a whole. In a pair of hiking shorts, tanktop, and unbuttoned shirt jacket atop it, Raven was more than taking advantage of the situation. Indeed much of China is deemed "inhospitable", mainly due to the Himalayan Mountain Range and the extreme change in climate at certain elevations. Other than that, most of it was rolling foothills of the higher lands, and most of the populous upon the coast of the country bordering the Pacific Ocean.

"Peace and quiet, tranquility," Raven commented as she continued hefting not only her own body weight, but that of her belongings upon her back, "what else could I ask for? I really wish I had my powers still, it would give me a reason to meditate, well, a valid one, I still do. I just miss them; it makes me feel kind of…worthless without them. Though, I do have to admit, I can make up for it with my martial arts, I suppose."

Raven actually huffed a laugh of sorts to herself.

"I wonder if I could take Robin now," she jested to no one in particular, just talking amongst the trees to pass the time, "I mean I was able to when I had Slade's teachings, and my powers, of course, but I don't have them anymore, so I really think it would be rather even if it were one on one. Out of all seriousness, all jokes aside, I was kinda…pleased with myself how I fared against them when we fought. Not that I enjoyed it, by far, but just the fact that I could hold my own against Robin, Star, Cyborg, and Garfield all at the same time, something Terra couldn't do, but that's besides the point, and I don't have ill feelings towards her. I will admit, that is one thing I always did find so interesting about Robin in general was that all on its own. For an average, well, what I consider average, human male, he is able to combat villains of insurmountable power and unbelievable abilities, sentients such as Brother Blood, Slade, even Dr. Light, which is hardly a villain, but attempts to be."

With somewhat earned grace and athleticism, Raven easily climbed up a washed-out area upon the trail, gripping at the tree roots that had been exposed by erosion as she continued to climb without a care in the world.

"I remember when I first joined the Titans, well, when we all formed the team together that is," Raven corrected herself, "for unexplainable reason, I had this…feeling towards him, I couldn't explain it though. Even though I hate to admit it, the closest thing I could relate it to is a…high school crush. I didn't find Robin physically attractive, I mean, it was his personality. Well before he had his infatuation with Slade as he pursued him, even before he got to know Star, just an innocent boy attempting to lead a bunch of kids, acting as if we were all adults really spoke to me in a sense. That willpower to showed the initiative to take lead is what attracted me. Sounds like I am naturally attracted to power. Seems…logical, but I would like to think that I'm a little deeper than that."

Once more, Raven laughed to herself, a little more robust than her previous expelling. Both were rare for her, even in these trying times.

"Despite his obvious augmentations," she began, "Cyborg had my attention for a short while, even though I never showed it. Extremely intelligent, let alone for his age, he would figure out a solution to anything by viewing it as a challenge, and that was something he never backed down from, no matter how big or small it was. If he possessed the intellect to construct Titans' Tower, not to mention everything within its walls, then he could do anything. I even wonder to this day of what devices and inventions he has came up with in my absence. Those feelings, better yet, that crush, was only renewed when he became "Stone" by disguising himself. Though petty, and slightly conceited on my part, it only made him that much more desirable. Yet, it quickly faded, much like my…crush did for Robin. Yet, power and intelligence seemed to grasp at me for some reason, I don't know why. Robin could get any of us to do as he wished and Cyborg would build to his heart's content. Those two combined developed the backbone of our team as a whole.

A stifled laugh came forth unnaturally, as well as a quizzing look about her face, only to be accompanied by a shake of her head.

"Then there's Garfield," Raven flatly commented, "of all the guys in the entire universe, let alone world, I wound up involved with him to a degree. He's immature, obnoxious, rude, idiotic…there's many other things he is, but out of it all, I manage to pick him over everyone else. I am not exactly what you would call a social person, but I am nearly a completely opposite person than he is. I'm quiet, intellectual, and…mysterious. He's loud, dumb, and worst of all, predictable, it's a vicious cycle. I will admit, he has managed to grow up somewhat, and I think that he's trying so hard to impress me to show me that he can be what I want him to be. All I ask from him is his loyalty to me not as a person in a relationship, but as a friend. We share a common bond, something deeper, something that was much deeper than what I ever though about conceiving with Robin or Cyborg. That, and he goes entirely out of his way to make accommodations for me of any kind, no matter how great the magnitude. There in the end, or what I presume they call the end, he tried so hard to convince the others to give me one last chance to redeem myself. If it wasn't for him, I would have met a gruesome fate not by Slade, but by my own friends' hands. If I had been in their shoes, I would have seriously doubted giving myself that second chance, especially after what I did of my own free will. I owe him my life, I owe Garfield…everything."

Raven ended with a solemn tone, but it was indeed true. Though things seemed bleak, it was better than being dead for eternity, and not everyone is given a second chance. She wasn't about to waste what she was granted. In the beginning, it indeed seemed so far off, but with help along the way, her goal has grown much closer, as if it was just out of her grasp, almost taunting her.

"That is one of the first things on my priority list when I return is be sure to repay him in any way possible," a semi-devious grin crept across her face, "possibly in more than one way. I'm almost certain he will be in agreement with anything that I have in store for him."

A hint of seriousness managed to invade her minute euphoria of happy feelings.

"Yet, seeing how they do believe I am, well, gone for good," she continued, still traversing the difficult terrain, "I'm not completely sure that the Titans, let alone Garfield, would take me back. I understand that we are indeed friends, but not only what I willingly did to them, but also time. It has been little over 3 years. Three, long, agonizing, brutal years. Everyday I spend away from them; the farther apart I feel that we are growing. They may have forgiven me, but words only mean so much, I have to show them that I am their friend, and not the heartless monster they remember me for in our last true meeting together before I "perished". Though, the only comfort I have found in this hiatus of sorts is that Slade will no longer torment anyone else upon this plane, except for me of course. As soon as I find a way to block him out entirely, the better off I will be."

Raven's face contorted slightly, as if she was deep in though, recollecting the past.

"I still can't believe how much he managed to warp my mind. I willingly attacked anyone who ever showed me compassion, even to the point of nearly killing them. I had lost all humanity, and became this violent…beast that was barely controllable. The one at the reigns was Slade, and he easily manipulated me into doing nearly anything in his name or cause. At first, I was completely against whatever he had planned, but as time wore on, and to protect innocent people, I did what I must. Yet, my sadistic side of my personality enjoyed the pain and suffering I was willingly causing to others, enough to shut out any reasoning or common sense that was left within my vessel. Slade may be a cold, heartless bastard that is more than deserving of the fate he received, but a part of me, a very small one, but a part of me still respects him. Not as a mentor or father figure that I retained him to be in my mild psychosis, but that of an adversary. I hate him with every fiber of my being, and possibly more, but he taught me so much, and fought with respect and tenacity. I don't worship the man by any means, but he is indeed very charismatic and rather easy to look up to when taken under his wing. I found out the hard way as to how simple it was when I was caught up in his sick, little game. Robin and Terra could possibly relate to what I felt during that time. Though Robin's stay was mere days, and Terra's of weeks, mine was months, nearly an entire year of deception and treachery in his name. If had to repeat it all again to have the same results, including me being displaced, my mother's life forever altered, and him dead for good…I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. I ridded the world of one of its greatest evils, no longer presenting a threat to innocent people. I do admit it though; it felt great when I was kicking the shit out of him, or at least when I was winning. Just by the look in his eye, I could tell he was frightened, scared, terrified if you will. He was terrified of how powerful I had become. Not only did I use his teachings against him, but my own powers intertwined within them, and they all on their own were…supercharged or something. The physical conditioning that he put me through to effectively use his teachings boosted my own personal abilities tenfold easily. I couldn't imagine how powerful I would be now if I had them, this is the best I've ever felt in my life, well, in terms of condition, that is."

Raven finally managed to top the slope that she had been climbing for the better part of the day, a chill of a wind whipped across the open clearing atop it as she looked around, surveying the surrounding areas. With a quick check to see the positioning of the sun, as well as the time upon the watch on her wrist, it was time to make a decision.

"Well, what's it going to be?" She commented to herself, "early evening, and this is the first place I've came across that will provide a decent area to sleep for the night, but no water means another day without drinking…or bathing, and I really need it, I haven't found a suitable place to bathe for…2 days? I am starting to feel disgusting, especially out here in the middle of nowhere. The old me wouldn't have lasted a few hours out here. Enough reminiscing in the past though, it's time to make a decision."

Once more, Raven surveyed the cleared area atop the hill, browsing about, finding it was larger than previously thought. She stopped for a moment, leaning as she listened with her ear.

"Does my hearing betray me?" she coyly stated, almost happy as she listened to the very faint, minute sound of trickling water, hoping it led to a larger source.

Sure enough, she rounded a slowly descending bend of the clearing, finding a shallow spring that gently allowed excess water to flow down the hill side.

"Salvation," Raven heaved, dropping her backpack as she approached it. At the crystal clear pool's edge, she knelt, dipping her lithe hand into the water, skimming it around.

"Even at this elevation, the hot spring has kept temperature at a tolerable level." She commented, standing up to take a seat, digging in her backpack, "I will be sure to make excellent use of it."

Without hesitation, Raven quickly brandished a disposable bag of necessary toiletries that she had packaged before he entered the wilderness, and it appeared that supplies were still ample, but beginning to run low.

"Where ever this "True Master" is at," Raven thought, setting that aside as she dug out a towel, "they had better show themselves soon…I'm running out of soap. I'm not too sure to what kind of things I could use out here as soap…if there is anything. That's beside the point; the point is…actually, I don't even care. I'm in one of the most beautiful places upon this Earth at the moment, by myself, and enjoying the surreal peace of it all."

It only took mere moments before Raven had undressed herself and slid her unclothed body gently into the pool of naturally heated water. She was easily submerged up to the base of her neck, right above her collar in the relaxing liquid aura.

"This is most pleasant," she thought as she smiled to herself, allowing the natural relaxing of her muscles to take place, easily loosening her up from all the days traveled that she had endured. "Wait…"This is most pleasant"? That sounded like something Starfire would say. For the first time in….well, ever, I actually miss her, I miss all of them. If I could have anything in the world right now, that would be it, just to be reunited with my friends. They are all that I have left and I don't want to lose them too. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened, just the mere thought makes me sick to my stomach. They're more than friends, their family."

With her back against the edge of the pool, Raven laid her head back upon the ground, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the heated water around her relaxing any pain away that she had.

"Might as well make the best of my situation though," she commented with a smirk as her head still lay back, eyes closed.

A branch snapped rather profusely in the jungle shrouded by countless shoots of bamboo jutting from the ground. Raven's eyes snapped open, immediately peering the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" She demanded, fearing someone was spying on her. Being self-conscious about herself didn't help matters any.

While faced in the direction, only the sounds of wildlife managed to signal itself present. Just as a precaution, Raven continued to watch, assuring herself that she was the only person around.

"My imagination is playing tricks on me," Raven commented, turning back around slowly.

Her eyes stopped as she did so, paralyzed with fear as a figure stood before her. Raven's amethyst eye shrunk to nearly nothing at the mere sight of it as her heart began to race, unable to contemplate a single coherent thought.

"Why, hello Raven, how have you been since my…departure?"

It was Slade.

"Well, well, well," he hissed, approaching her slowly, hands clasped behind his back, "what do we have here? Appears you have found some leisurely delight, have you not?"

Raven was frozen with sheer terror, attempting to climb out of the pool and escape, only to have Slade's cold grip force itself around her throat before she could even exit the water. Raven's limbs flailed as she attempt to scramble to safety, but it was futile, Slade's inhuman strength bore down upon her.

"Did you think it was going to be so easy to kill me, child?" Slade maliciously questioned, bathing her face in his hot breath, eye staring intently into hers. "Terra befallen me once and failed, what makes you so much different?"

"H-how?" Raven managed, still unable to retaliate in any way, and it felt as if death was the only thing awaiting her at the moment.

"As I informed you before, child," he slowly replied in a sinister tone, "you cannot kill what is already dead. I am nothing more than a husk of a human now, I long lost the use of a soul many years ago. As for you…_Apprentice_, I fear that it will not be the same for you."

Though it was quite evident that she was nude, it was only until now that Slade actually took notice to it. He used his free hand to caress her body, even gently groping at her chest, Raven attempting to stop him, but unable to do so, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"If I was years younger, Raven, I would take advantage of this situation and ravage you like no other," he informed coolly, as if he were smiling beneath his mask. He released her body, but keeping his grip tightly upon her bare neck. "Even I have standards, no matter how…inhuman I may seem."

"I'm…going to die," was all that Raven could think about at the moment, seeing how bleak things looked.

"This has been a most enjoyable reunion, child," Slade commented, quickly increasing his grip upon her throat to strangling levels, and forcing her head beneath the water of the hot spring, "but I must be on my way, and your life must be ended here and now."

Raven panicked, beginning to kick and thrash in the water, unable to resurface her head to take a breath, and life was slowly slipping away.

"Consider us even, Apprentice," Slade added as he sat idle, holding her beneath the water's surface, no emotion present in his cold exterior. "We'll meet again one day, possibly even have a small family reunion with your father."

She felt the sheer coldness of death begin to take her over, consciousness slowly fading away. Little by little, she died, and finally…everything went black.

"SLADE!!"

Her eyes snapped open as she screamed, thrashing in the water. She heaved for breath as she was still scared for her life, looking around, and finding…nothing.

"W-what happened?" She questioned, clearly shook up, but once her confusion subsided, she was able to contemplate what had transpired.

"It w-was a nightmare," Raven concluded, still frightened by the experience, "I must have dozed off and… slid under the water."

She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the painful images that just plagued her. Though merely a dream, it felt so real to her, and didn't wish to experience ever again, let alone dream it.

"Enough of this," Raven commented, stepping free of the pool, toweling off, "refreshing or not, that was too real. Besides, it's time to lay out my sleeping bag and call it a night."

As perceived, Raven did just that after dressing herself once more. Though she had long ran out of clean clothing, she managed to attempt to wash what she had every chance she had when she came across water, and the hot spring was no different. More than likely the next day before she would set out, that would be one of the first things she would do.

"Well, as I said," she thought as she lay, looking up at the clear, nighttime sky that was studded with countless stars, "at least I can be thankful for this hospitable weather, it has indeed helped me be able to traverse these lands with relative ease."

Indeed, weeks of this nearly perfect weather was welcomed, but even after nearly 6 months of searching, things began to look bleak for Raven. Not only had the monsoons of the rainy season began to show up, storms often lasting for weeks on end themselves, but supplies had run low, and so did her hopes.

"I am sick and tired of this rain!" A rain-drenched Raven screamed to no one in particular as she sat huddled beneath the biggest flat leaf of a large tree she could possibly find, but it was to no avail. She had been soaking wet for nearly a week, and it had begun to take its toll upon her, ranging from constant shivers, to even the possibility that the dreaded condition of trenchfoot could have began upon her own feet. Unable to find cover or a suitable place to rest for days didn't help matters any, and this seemed to be the worst of it thus far.

"No matter how bad things seem," she growled to herself, "they can get worse."

The leaf she was using as an umbrella caved in, water that had managed to collect in it poured all over her while she sat with a blank, irritated expression.

"Well, they just got worse," Raven added, standing up in a fit of rage, "this is ridiculous! I have seen more rain in the past week than I have anywhere else in my entire life. I'm wet, hungry, cold, and tired. I have been for weeks, and it is beginning to take its toll on me. I'm sick of wandering around in this damn jungle, and nothing of any help has yet to rear its head. Once more, everything seems so difficult, so hopeless, what am I to do? Give up? Where would I go? What would I do? It isn't so simple; everything just seems so complex that I can't escape it. My life has amounted to nothing thus far, and I feel it will be just that as the end result. Not even the hope of reuniting with the Titans is keeping me motivated. They have long forgotten about me….and I don't blame them. It is possibly better off that I don't retur-"

Raven's footing gave way close to a steep slope as she walked, beginning to tumble down the muddy grade. Though sliding through the muck, she was lucky the slope was bare of any trees. She continued to roll and slide, becoming clearly covered head to toe in thick, disgusting mud and other random things of the forest floor. Her tumbling person came to a stop at the bottom, laying face first in the mud. It was a moment before she stirred, unable to contemplate what had happened.

"That is it!" She screamed, crawling to her knees, tears forming in her eyes, "I have searched long enough! There is nothing left for me to do! Life is pointless, and I am only wasting it."

Hasty in decision or not, no one was going to stop her, and she wasn't about to think twice in her current state of mind.

As her tears flowed with the rain and mud down her face, she quickly drew the survival knife upon her belt, the metallic blade gleaming as the rain drops splattered off of it. She carefully took in into her view.

"There is only one thing left for me to do, no matter what the consequences, it is necessary. I am sick of this day-to-day torture; I cannot take it any longer. I have suffered for nearly 3 years is long enough. My friends think I'm dead, and I might as well be, I'll make it true."

With slight hesitation, she brought the cold steel to her pale flesh upon her wrist after she pulled her sleeve of her jacket up.

"I'm sorry," Raven calmly stated, hoping that all were necessary heard her cry of apology, "especially to you, Garfield, you don't deserve this, but this is all I have left to do. I can only hope for forgiveness of you and the others."

Raven's grip upon the knife tightened, and without another thought, she brought the blade across the inside of her wrist with force, yelping in pain as she did so. Knife still in hand, she watched her blood flow vigorously from the wound she had just made, still shedding tears of extreme discontent with herself. Her life force drained upon the ground, beginning to pool as it mixed with the standing puddle of water near her. Though, to her surprise, the wound…stopped bleeding. With a simple wiping of her thumb, it revealed as if nothing had happened, but he blood that had escaped was still present.

"What the hell?" she thought, still pained greatly, but surprised, "my healing powers. Still, they are not enough to stop this from happening."

Raven kissed her flesh with the knife once more, making an equally deep incision upon her wrist, just below were she had struck first, gritting her teeth, but watched the wound hemorrhage this time. Feeling light-lightheaded, she still noticed that her cut sealed once more in a similar fashion.

"Damn," Raven cursed, taking the knife in her other hand, and with irritated vigor, she made several slashes at her other wrist in quick succession, watching her forearm and hand be covered in blood from the split flesh. Out of weakness, she fell over, seeing that she was indeed succeeding, but she still needed to keep going to ensure it. Lying in her pooled blood, knife weakly in hand, she attempted to bring it to her wrist once more, but it was nearly impossible as it continued to grow farther and farther away, as well as her consciousness.

"Even…now," Raven huffed in her weakened state, eyes fluttering off unconsciousness, "I fail…at what I start. I…am so…sick of myself."

Raven continued to reach, but the blade fell from her grasp, landing on the soft earth.

"I can….only lay here and hope….death comes," she managed as her eyes closed, "at least it will…finish me off for good. I…accept my fate."

Raven's breaths may have been long, but they were far from deep, and beginning to fade as much as she was.

"It is not your time," a deep, echoing voice called to her from within her mind, but before she could contemplate any kind of reply, darkness overcame her, but it was…inviting instead of fearful.

"Is that…the…Elders?" Raven thought before being overtaken by the darkness, unknown if she was truly alive or dead at the moment.

Unknown to Raven, in the real world, her body lay motionless, but alive. She remained in this state of limbo, or whatever she wished to call it, for easily a day, still impervious to what was going on around her, especially to the figure that appeared to be gathering bamboo. Raven's disturbing form of attempted suicide and mess of a demeanor easily caught his eye, and begged his attention. Oblivious to whom this person was, he only hoped that she would be thankful of his intervention. He had no idea.


	22. Interlude 11

A rare ray of sunlight in the rainy season broke through the window of what appeared to be a hut constructed of bamboo, well-constructed at that. Roughly 15 feet by 10 feet, it wasn't extravagant by any means, but served its purpose as a place of shelter, mainly sleeping quarters. The walls of bamboo were tightly woven together to make what appeared to be a solid barrier from the forces of nature, and whoever dwelled there was very appreciative of that all in its own. The area was bare of everything but the essentials, such as a bed, wash basin, and other related things. The bed itself was more or less an elevated pallet upon the bare flooring of the hut. Various articles of clothing black and green in nature were neatly folded and stacked upon a table next to the wash basin. Above the table on the wall hung a sword with an ornately decorated sheath of black with a gold-encrusted, green wrapped handle of a similar nature. Though this room seemed to be nothing extremely out of the ordinary, it was what lay in the bed that was most…intriguing. The weakened state of a violet-haired young woman was fast asleep, but began to stir, signaling that she was finally awakening after what seemed like ages. She graciously lifted her head free of the pillow, holding it as she did so, slowly opening her eyes.

"Uhhh," Raven groaned, still impervious to her surroundings, "w-where the hell am I?"

With caution, she lifted herself free of the bed, standing erect, and feeling the pain of her sore body as she did so.

"What happened? Last thing I remember…how did I get here? Better yet, where exactly is here?"

Raven looked down at her own person, finding that someone…or something, had cleaned her up and placed a new, yet inviting, set of clothes upon her frame, though it only be a mere pair of loose-fitting pants, a long-sleeved top, and a undershirt. Even in that regard, it wasn't normal clothing, but appeared to be part of a gi or some type of martial arts outfit. She wasn't complaining, but her questions were yet to be answered.

"Who dressed me this way?" Raven thought, looking in the mirror at her new wardrobe, then at her face, "someone must have found me before I could…kill myself."

A tinge of regret sent recourse through her body as she realized what she had almost succeeded in doing. She was about to give up on everything for all the wrong reasons, and there would have been no going back.

"I can't believe I resorted to…" she said to herself quietly, almost feeling the utter pain and disgust in her heart, "what is wrong with me?"

Still unsure as to who…or what, her savior's identity was, but the sword seemed to captivate her attention for the moment. She may have wielded a blade under Slade's tutelage, but it was just the sheer beauty and workmanship of it that seemed to attract her to it. Raven approached it, leaning closer to inspect it, even running her finger across the inscribed designs upon the sheath itself, which consisted of intricate swirls, even some type of oriental characters. She was far from deciphering what it said, but just found it aesthetically pleasing.

"What a beautiful weapon," Raven commented, though it was something not expected of her, "this makes the blade I used look like a piece of junk, well, it was, but this is just a pure, handmade, and beautifully crafted sword. Whoever wields this definitely takes quality into consideration.

Her hand slid down the length of the sheath, running over the hand guard made of gold, then stopping upon the grip itself, finding it not only to be comfortable, but it felt…different, almost as if it was much colder than everything around it.

"That's strange," Raven stated in curiosity, wrapping her fingers around the handle, feeling the cooling sensation ever present, but beginning to spread into her hand, "I have only known…spirits to feel this way, but I've only felt this sensation during deep meditation, how is this possible?"

Unknown to Raven, a figure entered the hut through the flap of a door behind her. He appeared to be of average height for a young adult, no older than Raven was, even maybe a year or two younger. His skin was tanned, but not quite dark-complexion, accompanied by deep, vivid green eyes. Black hair upon his head was pulled back into a ponytail, flowing to the middle of his back. His right eye bore an old scar, but he still retained sight in it. Though he didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, his outfit spoke otherwise. With a black mask covering his nose and mouth, as well as a matching black and bright green sleeveless top that seemed to be a part of him, clinging to his near perfect physique. Black fingerless gloves of the same tight material ran up his forearms. His leggings were no different than his top, showing off his impressive build. Though simple in nature, they were accompanied by some kind of shin guards or devices, their true intent unknown, but they too were green in color. Upon his feet were traditional footwear of a ninja, but it seemed to go along with his outfit all to well. He quietly approached Raven, eyes full of curiosity, stopping within three feet's distance.

"Glad to see you awake," he spoke, scaring the living daylights out of Raven. "Wait, how did you draw my sw-"

She turned in surprise, seeing a masked figure, menacing looking at that. She tightened her grip on the sword's handle, unsheathing it with ease, and bringing the razor-honed point to a striking position, only inches from this masked figure's throat.

"Whoa!" The figure jumped, holding his hands up, "I me-"

Out of sheer terror, as well as her own personal reaction to the situation at hand, Raven brought the sword about to strike, making what would have been a lethal swing, only to have it aptly dodged by this person before her. Poised to lash out once more, Raven followed through with another swing, once more, dodged, and rather easily at that.

"Listen!" he exclaimed out fear for his life, avoiding Raven's hastily made decision to attack him, ducking another blow, "I'm…not your…enemy."

Raven ignored him, the sword coming lateral faster than any of her attempts before, aimed right for his neck in an attempt to silence him. The razor edge grew closer and closer at blinding speed, but at what seemed like the last second, his right hand came up, and stopped the blade cold in its track with a mere two fingers. Needless to say, Raven was more than surprised, still holding the sword in position.

"Please stop," he politely requested of her, pulling his mask down, realizing that must have been the root of the encounter, "I am not your enemy. In fact, it was I that found you in the forest."

"Wait…what?" Raven finally registered, bringing the weapon down, not threatening him any longer.

After a sigh of relief from Raven dropping the sword from his neck, he could actually breath without her threatening to slice him open with the blade.

"I'll explain in a moment," he began, "but how did you draw my sword?"

A perplexed look came across her face.

"What do you mean, I grasped it by the handle and drew it, what's so difficult about that?" Raven conversed, still unknown to whom she was speaking with.

"Could you not feel it?" He said in a playful manner, "that sword has my father's very soul bound to it. It may sound different, even…weird, if you will, but it is true. It protects me, so he protects me. It usually causes severe pain and discomfort to anyone else who draws it, let alone touches it."

Raven looked at the sword; the chill running up her arm had grown exponentially, as if it was trying to integrate itself within her.

"Oh," Raven replied, slowly handing it back to him, "uhh…sorry for…using your father then."

He merely laughed as he brushed past her, slowly sheathing the weapon once more upon the wall.

"No harm done, I suppose," he replied, turning back to face her, "by the way things look, he likes you. It's rather hard to impress him, especially at first glance, well, touch in this instance."

Raven merely meekly grinned.

"What are you? A ninja?"

"Actually, yes, yes I am," he answered, seeing a somewhat surprised look upon Raven's face.

"So," Raven began, "could I possibly know the name of my savior, well, since you did bring me in from the jungle and all."

"David," he answered with a smile, "David Gonzales to be exact. You can call me Gecko though."

"Gecko?" Raven questioned with an arched eyebrow, confused as to how anyone could have a nickname of that nature. "As in the lizard?"

"Yup," David quickly answered, "my…master just started calling me that, and it stuck, I mean, I do have an uncanny ability to climb on quite a few things, so I guess it suits me well. Besides, don't you think it is a pretty unique name?"

"Yeah, sure, I suppose," Raven agreed, "Still, where am I?"

"Nope, tell me who you are first, then we move on with the questions," he continued playfully, "turn about's fair play."

"Alright," Raven managed with a smirk, "I'm Raven. Raven Roth if you want to get technical. I tend to use the alias "Rachel" from time to time as well," she added, attempting to be smart.

"Raven, huh? You said "Gecko" was weird; you yourself are named after a bird, at least lizards are cool. Not that birds aren't, don't get me wrong, but come on, lizards rock."

"Can you tell me where I'm at or not?" Raven nearly snapped, seeing that he was attempting to be friendly, but she still didn't know if he was to be trusted or not.

"Take it easy, you're in good hands," he assured, "Not only do I live here, but my master's younger sister, Chu-Hui is more than caring, but I do use that term rather loosely. Seriously though, she even helped me take care of you when I first found you in the jungle. You've been asleep for nearly 3 days."

"Wow," Raven commented, "well, I do thank yo-, wait, did you say your master was a she?"

"Yeah, Master Chu-Hui to be exact," Gecko gladly informed, more than taken back by Raven, "why do you ask?"

Raven took a deep breath, as what she could possibly think was true was finally before her.

"I have spent the better part of nearly 3 years searching for a martial arts master known to the world as the "True Master". I need her teachings to complete where someone had left off, and she is the only one that can truly help me. I am not sure if your master and she are one and the same, but I must know. The answer to everything that I have been searching for may be nearby. Will you take me to see her?"

"Wow, 3 years?" Gecko commented, surprised, "I don't know if that's what she's called outside of here or not, but she's either "Master" or "Sensei" to me, but yeah, sure, I'll take you to see her. One thing bugs me though, out of those 3 years, how long were you in the jungle?"

"Little over 6 months," Raven quickly added, frantically looking around for her belongings, "where is my stuff at?"

"You mean your backpack?"

"Yes, where is it?"

"Well, she has it," Gecko motioned towards the door, "Come on, I'll take you."

"Why does she have my backpack?" Raven nearly demanded, "I'm thankful for your help and all, but that doesn't give her the right to go through my belongings."

"I assure you she hasn't," Gecko replied, holding the flap of the door open for her, allowing her to step into the sunlight of the rare day in the rainy season. David immediately noticed the radiant glow of Raven's skin as she did so, only amplifying her very beauty in his eyes. Violet wisps of hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, adding to the moment.

"Wow," Gecko whispered to himself in sheer awe as she went in front of him.

"What was that?" Raven politely requested.

"Oh, nothing," he quickly answered, clearing his throat, finding himself clearly taken back by her sheer beauty. He had seen girls before, many girls, but none on the level that Raven was, and there was a certain aura about her that made her simple…irresistible to him. To Gecko, Raven was nothing short of a goddess.

"So…which one of you undressed me?" Raven asked out of the blue as they were walking slowly across the more than serene outdoor grounds, more than curious to hearing the answer.

"Uhhh…" David began, feeling a sudden onset of nervousness coming, "That, I, uh, would, umm…she did," he added quickly.

Raven merely smiled slyly at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I…helped," he answered truthfully, gulping "but I swear I didn't…see anything, I assure. I left before that…happened."

She found respect in how much he honored women, let alone people. For some reason, even if he had been the one that had done it, Raven still felt somewhat…peaceful with the idea. He seemed like the type that would have been more than mature about it. With that, they continued, side by side, the dirt path leading up to a rather ornately decorated building of oriental design, much like a pagoda. White walls with brick red roofing, it stood out rather well from the surrounding area. Along the way were beautiful tracts of lush trees, many of which were cherry blossomed, their white and often pink petaled flowers gently swayed in the breeze, some even fluttering along with it when they broke free of the branches. Raven watched as they did so, even coming ever so close as they went along the ride of the wind, many only to graciously land in the placid pond to her left, floating on the surface.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," Raven commented in near awe as they continued up the path, Gecko even slowing to allow her more time to take in the sights.

"It is pretty," he replied, "but I've lived here for…well, a long time, and I'm used to seeing it, but you are right, it is beautiful nonetheless. I often just walk the grounds, even just sit and take in the sights from time to time, just to relax."

"I could see why," Raven added truthfully, "I could easily meditate in a place like this."

"I know from experience, it is more than perfect for it," Gecko assured with a smile. "I really do hope she's in a good mood today. Not that she isn't nice or anything, it's just that she is often, well…"

"Cranky?" Raven finished his sentence for him, attempting to give the answer.

"I suppose that would work," he added weakly, knowing it wasn't exactly right to talk ill of his master…even though it was the truth.

"I promise you that I will be on my best behavior," Raven informed, even holding up her hand as if she were swearing to an oath, even if it was only out of fun.

Gecko merely chuckled in her delight.

"Funny and beautiful," he thought as he continued to take her in, "a very potent combination."

The path widened to a flattened state, apparently the courtyard to the pagoda itself, graced by many flowers of unsurpassed beauty upon the edges. There was a blossoming cherry tree in each corner of the courtyard, the bases surrounded by the flowers as well. The center was graced by a well-kept pond, reeds of different varieties upon the banks, accompanied by a quaint wooden bridge that spanned over it. Even from where Raven was standing, she could easily see the distinct silhouettes of Japanese Koi, as well as other fish of oriental nature. From the flowerbeds to the edges of the pond were tiled in large stones of different shapes, colors, and types, making for a very interesting look overall. Another path seemed to lead down a levee of sorts, and from there, Raven made out what appeared to be a Zen garden, complete with rocks, the sand itself had been made into a very intricate design that anyone would find pleasing. Near the doors of the pagoda sat what appeared to be an elderly woman, pulling beans by the way things looked with the basket in her lap. She was long past her youth, possibly even her prime as a human being…quite possibly the expiration date as well. So frail and fragile looking, it appeared as if a strong enough gust of wind could carry her very body away. Ghost white hair pulled back into a braid, as well as a seemingly out of place hat graced her head. Gecko slowly approached the woman with Raven in tow.

"Sensei," he greeted with a bow, getting her attention. Instead of having a verbal reply, the woman quickly picked up her walking stick, and with a quick snap of her wrist, whacked Gecko on top of the head before he rose back up. He fell to the ground, dazed for a second.

"Ah! Sensei, what was that for?!" He requested, rubbing his head as he rose.

"That's for making a joke about my age, Gecko-san," she matter-of-factly replied.

"Sorry, Sensei."

"You're only sorry because you were caught when I heard you. Do not speak ill of others unless others want to speak ill of you."

"Yes, Sensei."

Raven was more than surprised, seeing how it would have been nearly…no, impossible to hear what he has said about her in his hut. Before she could even say anything, the woman smacked him again, causing him to land face-first into the dirt before her once more.

"And that's for calling me cranky," she said in a similar tone, emotion unchanging.

"Uhh…" Gecko moaned in more than pain, continuing to lay upon the ground.

The elderly woman looked at Raven, who found this behavior odd, let alone surprising. "Hello, child, may I ask what your name is?"

"R-Raven," she replied uneasily.

"Most interesting name for a young woman," Gecko's master spoke, "if Gecko-san has not already told you, I am Chu-Hui. I have been his master since my brother befallen a horrible turn of events, and I must continue his teachings. In any case, what brings you here to my mountain?"

"Your mountain?" Raven questioned, getting a nod from Chu-Hui, "I have been searching for a martial arts master known only as the "True Master" to further what teachings I do have, and the only information that I have to go on is that it is a woman."

"I see," Chu-Hui replied, pondering, "I regret to inform you that there is no one known as that here, child. Only Gecko-san and I are present."

"You must be the True Master, I have searched high and low for nearly 6 months," Raven nearly begged, "my quest has brought me halfway around the world and has taken me 3 years thus far. I am so close; I cannot just turn away now."

"That may be, Raven-chan," Chu-Hui reasoned, "but there is no True Master. There is only I, Master Chu-Hui."

Raven thought for a moment, thinking about what exactly was going on.

"Middle of nowhere…a ninja boy…an old woman…Robin said the True Master was a woman…it has to be her. She's playing mind games."

"Ok, Master Chu-Hui," Raven answered, nearly demanding, "you must teach me."

"Raven!" Gecko whispered, watching out for her safety, "be respectful!"

He managed to earn another whack on the head in an attempt to protect Raven from the same punishment for her disrespect towards Chu-Hui, crumbling to the ground once more as he had done before.

"Child, I respect your ambition to learn, but I will not be demanded of to teach anything." Chu-Hui informed, keeping the tone of her voice out of the levels of anger.

"How do I know you're even the real thing? You look like you could crumble into dust. How could an ancient artifact such as yourself posses the most covenanted knowledge of martial arts in the entire world?"

"Shshshshss!" Gecko begged in her ear, knowing things were going from bad to worse.

"What, I'm merely pointing out an observation." Raven reasoned, turning back to the elderly woman, who had set the basket of beans off to the side, slowly standing up with her walking stick clutched in hand.

'Very well then, child," she uttered as she passed between Raven and Gecko, signaling her height of breaking just past 4 feet, proving she was very small indeed. "If you do not believe words, then allow actions to speak louder."

Raven looked at Chu-Hui quizzingly, not knowing if she was being serious or not, even if that was her true intentions.

"A-are you suggesting that I…fight you?" Raven questioned, pointing at herself in confusion of the situation.

"Take it as you will, child," she calmly replied, "but if it is knowledge you seek, it is knowledge you will find."

Gecko gently took hold of Raven's hand as she began to approach Chu-Hui, getting her attention.

"Raven, please, reconsider," he nearly pleaded.

"She wants me to do this, and I'll do it," Raven replied, causing him to release her, "this is one of the best ways to find out if she is really who she says she is anyways."

Gecko shook his head, fearing for her safety.

"Sensei, please be gentle with her," Gecko begged of his master, "she is still weakened from her ordeal and this really isn't necessary."

"I am only obliging to what she wishes, Gecko-san," Chu-Hui answered, standing still as Raven approached slowly, "if she must find out what I am capable of, then so be it."

A mere 5 feet stood between Raven and Chu-Hui as she watched her. Still, Raven found it unbelievable that the old woman would suggest such a thing. Something told Raven that this wasn't going to end well, but must be done.

"I do have a small request though," Raven offered in a respectful tone, seeing how she didn't have a reason not to be, "could you please leave the stick out of it, it is only fair."

"Fair indeed," Chu-Hui obliged, tossing it aside gently, "to even the odds further, child, I shall place my left hand behind my back the entire time and only use my right. You may do what you wish."

Raven merely eyed her in a similar manner as before, not knowing to be intimidated or to feel pity for Chu-Hui's attempt to sway her.

"I am ready whenever you are to begin, child," Chu-Hui informed with a bow, placing her feet apart as she placed her hand behind her back, as well as her single right hand before her as promised.

Raven followed suit, bowing out of respect, quickly taking up an extremely aggressive stance, the very same that Slade had shown her so long ago to use. She nearly mastered his teachings to a point of mirrored perfection, but Raven was unsure as if it was going to be enough if this dried-up husk of a woman was what she claimed to be, or Raven believed her to be for that matter.

"It is you that wishes for results, child," she beckoned as she watched Raven continue to remain still in form, "then you shall attack first. I give you three chances to make contact. If you fail upon the third and final try, I will retaliate with my own attack."

"Three strikes and I'm out?" Raven quipped with a smirk, "Very well, then so be it. I only need one."

"No, no, no," Gecko told himself, looking towards Raven, speaking to her, "Raven, stop this foolishness. You stand no chance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she sarcastically replied to the ninja-in-training. "You see, I've managed to acquire a certain degree of stubbornness on my travels, so I don't give up so easily. Matter of fact, I never give up."

"That is a most honorable trait, Raven-chan," Chu-Hui complimented, "do understand this is no show of ill feelings, but a test for both you and I."

"How is that?"

"You wish to see if I truly can perform what I have informed you of and you are seeking tutelage, are you not?" She reasoned, getting a nod of an answer from Raven. "If you are successful in any way, I shall grant that upon you, if not, you are more than welcome to stay, but I will teach you nothing."

"I accept," Raven replied, feeling more than confident, yet, there was a certain aura about her common sense telling her that she was in over her head.

Chu-Hui merely nodded in agreement while Gecko shook his head in fear and utter discontent of the situation.

"Alright," Raven thought as she took a calming, slow breath, "here goes nothing."

Raven closed the gap rather quickly, bring her right hand back in a fist, and snapping it forward, much like Slade had taught her to do, forever etched into her memory as an attack. Chu-Hui's open, upward facing hand reacted, quickly clasping around Raven's larger fist with ease, and stopping her entire momentum she had built up without even moving a hair from the force. Raven's eyes grew wide with surprise, but refused to be awestruck by it. Without another moment's hesitation, Raven retracted her fist, dropping down to a nearly crouching position in hopes of sweeping her feet out from underneath of her. Once more, the martial artist master merely leaped Raven's leg sweep with ample time to land and smack Raven on top of the head with her index and middle finger with enough force to let her know that she was there. Not to be made a mockery of, Raven allowed her anger to override herself slightly, and attempted to perform an uppercut kick from her crouched position. Her foot went straight and true, but Chu-Hui's superior speed allowed her to stop it much like she did Raven's first attack. Raven recovered, but saw Chu-Hui had began advancing towards Raven, taking a step, slowly spinning about, but before Raven could even think about what was happening, she followed through, rushing forward with an open palmed strike, easily connecting with Raven's sternum. The force felt like someone had hit her in the chest with a sledgehammer, easily taking her off of her feet, and flying through the air upright. Time seemed to linger as she floated through the air, clearly stunned by the attack. Though, she felt her body come to a stop as someone had caught her. She looked, finding it to be Gecko, fearing for her safety. Despite his help, both of them crashed into the wall of the pagoda, easily cracking the plastered surface, Gecko taking the brunt of the force. Raven wasn't in any better condition though, as it was more than difficult to breath, let alone move as she lay upon the ground, holding her chest where Chu-Hui had struck. Gecko stirred, slightly dazed in his attempt to slow Raven's trajectory into the building. With walking stick in hand, she approached Raven, who was more than present, just unable to move.

"That is the Iron Palm," she informed, "one of many incapacitating maneuvers that I have developed over my many years as a master, Raven-chan. It does not cause long-term damage, but makes your opponent no longer a threat for several minutes."

Raven coughed as she attempted to reply, still holding her chest, unbelievable that this small, old woman possessed that kind of power. Not even Slade could have stood up to something like that.

"Gecko-san, what is the matter with you?" She directed her attention to her pupil, who was shaking his head, dusting himself off. "Why do you put yourself in harm's way for her?"

"I wish to protect her, Sensei," he admitted, "I was taught to help and console those in need, and she falls into both categories."

"She is more than capable of defending herself if need be, it isn't necessary."

"I care for her, Sensei." He nearly blurted, surprising her, but also making him check his nature of voice with her, "I…I don't want to see her get hurt, especially her, she has experienced enough pain as it is by the way things appear, especially with the prominent scar upon her eye. She's just like me, Sensei."

Apparently, this had something to do with the history between the two of them Raven was oblivious to, and didn't feel like asking at the moment.

"Very well, Gecko-san," Chu-Hui respected, turning back to Raven, less than impressed with her skills in their very short confrontation, "Raven-chan, you are skilled indeed, but you lack in your skills. Strong you are, but strength you lack. Knowledge you may have, but it is knowledge that you require. Until you realize that, I can teach you nothing, as you will learn nothing. You are welcome to stay, but tutelage you will not receive from me."

Raven was finally able to move once more, rising to a seated position as she continued to concentrate on breathing, as well as Chu-Hui's words of wisdom…and confusion. She merely walked away from Raven as if nothing had happened.

"If you will excuse me, child, I have to finish peeling my beans."

The more she thought of it, the more it angered her. In that mindset, Raven stood up, kicking dirt as she did so, frustrated at herself as well, Chu-Hui's information burning her very subconscious just because of its nature; it was true.

"She made me look like nothing!" Raven thought, basically stomping away, down the very path she had followed up. "All my teachings, everything I know…is nothing. I just didn't look like nothing…I am nothing."

"Raven! Please wait! Raven!" Gecko called after her, attempting to catch up with her, despite her current mood, he was going to attempt to help her in any way he possibly could.

"What do you want?" She spun around and snapped, catching him off guard, but lessened her hardened emotion somewhat. "Sorry, but…I used what I was taught and knew, and it was nothing, I didn't even stand a chance. I just don't…understand. How was she able to do what she did?"

Gecko rested a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, getting her attention.

"I may be able to help, but you must be willing to do it," he informed. "She didn't say she wouldn't teach you, but you must prove to her that you are capable of learning what she has to offer"

"I'll do just about anything," Raven replied with a weak smile, "I didn't come halfway around the world for nothing after all. What do I need to do?"

"Follow me," Gecko gestured, leading her down the path the led past the Zen garden she had noticed before. Though pleasing to the sight all in its own, it wasn't of her concern at the moment, she had other things to worry about at the moment. A stream from the pond in the courtyard ran down the gentle declining grade next to the path, providing a calming essence about them. Though not far from the garden, it was barely in sight, much like the pagoda from the level tract of land that Gecko led Raven to. Free of any trees and undergrowth, only well-kept grass. Though, just beyond this lawn of sorts was a steep drop-off of a cliff, overlooking the heavily-forested region below as far as the eye could see, the stream running over the edge itself like a miniature waterfall, the misting effect reflecting the sunlight into the plethora of colors that make up a rainbow amongst the drifting cloud of vapor itself. A single tree was present on the outskirts of the grassy lawn, foliage thick with a branch that outstretched parallel with the cliff's edge, allowing for a bird's eye view of the land before it.

"Perfect," Gecko commented, grasping Raven's attention from the environment to him. "Okay, Raven, I noticed when you attempted to attack Master Hui, I could tell by your stance that you were extremely tense, as if every muscle in your body was tightened, preparing to attack."

"That was the point, wasn't it?" Raven drolly replied, finding his logic to be quite ridiculous.

"Just listen," he attempted, taking up the stance that Raven had, "you see, when you are tensed up, you may be rigid, but that is completely useless on the offensive. Your stance is better suited as a defensive posture, and you were using it offensively. Not that it isn't possible, but you're relatively lagging and…poor execution of your attacks is what led to your downfall."

"How? All I know is that it was almost as if she was reading my mind, like she knew what I was going to attack with next."

"That is only partly true," Gecko corrected with a smirk, hidden by his mask, "she wasn't reading your mind, but your movements, due to your tensed posture, it was more than easy to do so. Just like an open book, you told her what you were going to do, when you were going to do it, and how you were going to do it. So, essentially, she basically did read your mind."

Raven sulked slightly while she continued to watch him, seeing that he was indeed right.

'Is there anything I can do to fix this…problem of mine?" Raven asked, more than eager to hear a solution. "I mean, that's how I was instructed."

Gecko's attention was grabbed for a moment.

"What kind of irresponsible…moron teaches their student to fight in such a way?" He commented.

"I-I'd rather not say," Raven quickly replied, covering up the identity of her "master". Just the mere tone and manner Raven spoke in surprised him to say the least as the look in his eyes wished to know further. "It's still a touchy subject for me right now."

"I…see," Gecko added, knowing what it must feel like, especially with the…events that had taken place in his own life. "I won't prod into your matters if you don't want me to; it just appears to bother you, that's all. If you ever feel as if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you, Raven, and I will listen, and it's the least I could do for one such as yourself."

She was clearly flattered by his manners, and also seemed to enjoy Gecko's company in general.

"So," Raven interrupted the uncomfortable silence between them, "do you have a solution to my…problem?"

"Actually," Gecko added optimistically, "I do. Have you heard of Tai Chi?"

"Yes," Raven answered, "what of it?"

"Well, in using Tai Chi, it relaxes your mind and body to remain as clear as one could possibly be," he explained, taking up a very gently, peaceful looking stance. "Your movements are slow and gentle, accompanied by controlled breathing, it calms and soothes you."

"Is it similar or anything like meditation?" Raven questioned, attempting to find a common ground in what he spoke of in hopes of understanding it better.

"Why, yes, exactly like meditation," Gecko replied with a smirk beneath his mask. "Meditation is indeed relaxing, but with Tai Chi, you get the added bonus of tuning your body and mind with one another in tandem, clearing it of any and all unnecessary things or thoughts, no matter what they be. Hence the name, it also focuses your chi."

"My what?" Raven quizzingly asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Chi," Gecko elaborated with a laugh, almost as if he was explaining something to a child, surprised that a martial artist had never heard of what he spoke of, especially her. "Your inner energy, essentially your life force within your vessel. If centered, controlled, and focused, through the practice of Tai Chi, it can be a very dangerous weapon, both metaphorically and literally. As you said, it is similar to meditation to a degree, but you could possibly benefit more from this as a whole. Both are good though. I do both."

Raven saw that it seemed to make sense, especially the way he explained it. Much like him, she took up a similar stance, taking a breath as she seemed to loosen up somewhat, yet, her own personal being wanted to fight the relaxation to a degree without her control or not.

"Good," he commented as he looked over at her, "now, I want you to imagine yourself being as fluid in nature as possible, like water."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, not quite understanding.

"Just relax, imagine yourself to be a free-flowing and serene as water. Water in nature is something unprecedented in utter calmness. You must harness that for yourself. When you do, things will be much clearer all around, even yourself. Just clear your mind, and envision yourself as fluid as water."

Raven obliged, slowly closing her eyes, letting out a controlled breath as she did so. In her gentle movements, she indeed felt more relaxed the most that she had in ages. Indeed, meditation relaxed her greatly, but it was nothing compared to what she was beginning to experience at the moment. Though she had performed styles of relaxation beneath Slade, this was by far much more effective. Raven could literally feel the tension in her body slowly begin to unravel and loosen her motion. For the first time in a long time, Raven felt…relaxed. Though meditation brought her that, this was noticeable to a greater degree. It actually felt…good to her.

"Relaxed," Raven slowly uttered as she continued with her fluid-like movements, "calm…fluid…water."

"Do you notice the difference?" Gecko queried of her, seeing that she was clearly relaxed, but wanted to hear it for himself.

"Yes, a big difference," Raven replied, still continuing with her movements about her body as she slowly pivoted upon a single foot in place.

"Good," he smirked, "that means it's working…and I'm a good teacher."

"That you are, I would have never learned this beneath Sl-, my…previous master," Raven corrected herself, not wishing to utter his name whatsoever.

"Then he was not truly a master of martial arts," Gecko seriously informed, "whoever he is, he is a disgrace to the arts and must be made aware of it."

"You have no idea," Raven added, innuendo tagged upon Slade, "but why do you think I denounced him? I seek a true master of the arts. I feel as if I found her, but she said she wouldn't teach the likes of me. I don't blame her."

Gecko detected Raven's immediate loss of confidence in her voice. Without warning, he grasped her by the shoulder as he had done earlier, easily retaining her attention from her Tai Chi.

"Don't you ever think that," he warned sternly, "there is nothing wrong with you. Indeed, you lack the basics, and her teachings are advanced. That is why she refused to take you in as a student. She didn't say no Raven, but you have to walk before you run."

Raven looked into his deep, vivid eyes, allowing the emerald to shine back into her own amethyst. His assuring eyes seemed similar. The only shade of green she was familiar with of that degree was…Garfield.

"H-how can I do that then?" Raven asked of him, nearly reminiscing about Garfield before him, but quickly returned to reality. "I must have her teachings. My very life depends on it. I can't retur….I just can't go on without it. Life would be…pointless."

Gecko reflected for a moment, attempting to create a solution to this dilemma.

"Well, there is one way," he began, immediately grasping her point of attention even further.

"Anything, I'll do anything," Raven answered, grasping him by the shoulders, "what is it? Please, tell me, I must know."

"Okay, okay," Gecko obliged, smiling at her enthusiasm, "well, if it's alright with Master, I could teach you myself, and once you are able to receive her teachings, she'll bestow them upon you."

"When can I start?" Raven quickly added, still intrigued by this life-altering offer he was making.

'Well…tomorrow, I suppose," he informed, feeling Raven's arms wrap around his body, her body pressing tightly to his. Her strength was…admirable, especially for a female, as her hug was squeezing his very breath away.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Raven ecstatically exclaimed, continuing to hug his person out of sheer gratitude for his assistance. She even managed to add somewhat of a laugh, near a giggle at the end of it, something she hadn't done in…ever?

"It's…no problem, Raven," Gecko managed, struggling for air, "too…much…hugging though."

Raven released him out of reaction to his near plea for breath, feeling slightly embarrassed by her showing of affection, taking a step back.

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing slightly as she attempted to shy away, looking across the expanse of the cliff, watching the sun begin to dive behind the treeline that seemed forever away. Raven had indeed seen many a sunsets on her travels, especially sleeping beneath the skies, but she had never seen one so grand, so beautiful.

"The sunset here is absolutely amazing," Raven commented, attempting to break the seemingly awkward silence of the moment.

"It is indeed," Gecko added, turning from it to her, taking in Raven's splendor, "but it's nothing compared to your very essence."

Surprised, Raven turned to him.

"Oh, heh," Gecko nervously added, rubbing the back of his head as he attempted to avoid her gaze, embarrassed beyond no other, "sorry…did I say that out loud?"

Raven gently huffed a laugh at his innocence.

"It's okay," she assured, passing him as she began to walk back up the hill to the very hut she awoke in not long ago, but stopped, leaning into his ear, whispering, "besides, I enjoy compliments, I don't get them very often."

A goofy, lovestruck smile appeared upon his face as Raven continued up the hill, absolutely infatuated with her. He may have had Raven on his mind, but he was too shy to even approach her in such a way. It would take great courage to do so.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Raven's voice broke his trance.

"Oh, you can stay in my hut again," he replied, but checked himself, "not…with me in it, I mean. I'll sleep out…here." Gecko added with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem; I'm a person of the outdoors anyways. I like it out here. Just get some rest; you're going to need it tomorrow."

Raven nodded, turning back as she walked up the gentle incline of a path to the hut. A devious smile crept across her face.

"Just because I'm no socialite," she said to herself confidently, "doesn't mean I don't have game. I hope he doesn't take me too seriously, I just wish to get to know him better, so might as well make him feel comfortable around me. It's going to be necessary if he's going to be teaching me. At least he's very nice and mature about everything. Even I have to admit, he's rather…attractive, at risk of sounding like Starfire. This will truly be most interesting indeed."

Little did Raven now; she had quite a day before her tomorrow. If she wished to gain Master Chu-Hui's training, it was going to be a test of her very willpower and endurance. For Raven, that shouldn't be difficult put in retrospect with her previous experiences thus far. Though, this "training" was going to be far from normal, to Raven's standards, that is.

"She is absolutely stunning," Gecko commented as he leapt up in the nook of the tree from the branch jutting out parallel with the cliff's edge, nestling himself in as night fell. "I've never seen a girl as…beautiful as her. Considering I live with a woman older than the very dirt I walk on isn't saying much, but you would have to be insane not to think what I do. I could even say she's…out of my league, if you will."

He calculated his actual chances of completing what he was getting at.

"I don't know," Gecko huffed, watching the starlit sky, "only time will tell, but when the time is right, I'll at least try. If I give it a shot, I can't say I never tried. If not, I'll have a great friend out of it. Only time will tell."


	23. Chapter 12

"I-is it true?" Raven called out at what was before her, more than hopeful at what she took in.

It was the Tower, plain as day, as if nothing had changed in her absence, gleaming perfection in the sunlight of high noon. The door almost begged her to approach, and she followed the calling.

"I'm finally home," she smiled, voice quivering as her eyes welled up with tears of utter joy. "It never seemed possible…but I'm home."

The doors slid open, the more than shocked visages of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and most of all, Garfield, appeared, unable to contemplate words upon the very sight of Raven.

"Raven?" Garfield questioned unbelievably, Starfire fainting out of sheer surprise as well.

He rushed forward, shedding tears of happiness that his prediction was indeed correct…that Raven was alive, and she would return. Raven advanced the same, meeting him halfway essentially. The duo embraced in a hug, literally intertwining one another.

"Oh my God, Raven, h-how is this possible?" Garfield managed through his sobs.

Raven merely took him by his head gently, placing a well-waited for kiss upon his lips, causing him to be more than obliging. She slowly released him after a moment.

"There is so much to tell," Raven informed, "but it can wait, I have missed all of you so…especially you, Garfield."

"I promise you, Raven, I will never let go again."

Raven's eyes snapped open, the thatched roof of the bamboo hut filling her vision.

"Damn, not again," Raven cursed to herself in the early morning, seeing that she was back in the hell of a life that she had lived for the better part of the past three years. Thought there were moments present that she enjoyed, they were seriously outweighed by many negative, even deceitful ones. So close to her goal and the ever present possibility that she could return home had shifted into a reality fueled her ambitions that much further. Not being one to admit defeat so easily, or give up, Raven was going to be as stubborn as she possibly could be when it came to the facts, as the odds were stacked against her. Yet…it was early, 5 more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Gecko's voice greeted, immediately getting her eyes to shoot open, rolling in bed to face him.

He stood at the end of the bed with what appeared to be a folded karate gi before him, an unseen grin accompanied it.

"Awfully early, isn't it?" Raven questioned as she stretched, looking between the slats of bamboo, seeing the sun was just breaking the horizon.

"That's how we are going to being every day," he cheerily informed, "I've brought you your training attire, as well as our needed supplies for the day."

Sure enough, he held up a small, leather rucksack, apparently packed with whatever he deemed important for their use.

"Now hurry up, we're wasting daylight, the sooner we get started the better," he added as he exited the hut. "I'll wait out here for you."

Raven slowly stood up from the bedding, stretching as she did so.

"Alright, Raven," she told herself, "it's time to see what you're really made of."

It only took a few minutes to dress herself, but Raven was slightly taken back by what she wore. Though a normal gi or what was considered normal, the neckline of it cut low enough to show her scar where Slade had run his sword through her body. She gingerly brought her hand up to the scarred region, emotional pain immediately beginning to set in as the dark past reared its ugly head.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Slade's eerie voice questioned within her subconscious.

Raven almost allowed fear to overtake her like it did in the past, but she had changed, and wasn't about to let him control her any longer.

"What happened in the past is the past," Raven gingerly replied, unmoved by his presence in her mind. "It will remain that way now and forever. Nothing can be done to change it, nor manipulate my future. Not now, not ever. Slade, you lost control long ago and you are now just finding that out? You really are dense, aren't you?"

"You can't just ignore me, whelp!" Slade nearly screamed, infuriated by her insolence towards him. "I am a part of your very being, you need me to live!"

"Watch me, besides, who cares if you are a part of me? I don't, and I've learned to live with it. You're the one that needs to get over yourself and quit living in the past, you senile excuse of a human."

"When you least expect it, Raven," his voice nearly whispered, attempted to sway her rock-steady courage, "when you least expect it."

"I'll be waiting," Raven challenged, knowing he was done ranting in an attempt to control her again. It happened once, and she wasn't about to let it take place again.

"Raven?" Gecko's voice broke her waking nightmare. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," she quickly added, appearing, tugging at the uniform, "white's not exactly my thing, but I'll manage."

"That's all that Master had, otherwise I would have brought you something different," he added, nearly apologetic. "It will make due, will it not?"

"Yes, David, it's fine," Raven informed with a grin, "It will serve its purpose."

"Good, I'm glad that you're willing to keep it," he smirked, "but we must hurry, your first leg of training is at the base of the mountain."

"Wait, what?" Raven quickly questioned, knowing how large this elevation indeed was. "Why do we have to go all the way to the bottom?"

"Well, that's where we are going to begin our training," Gecko matter-of-factly informed, "I noticed you do posses strength, a very admirable amount at that, but you have no focus on controlling it. This training that we are going to do will help you learn that. Strength is indeed a necessity, and can decide the victor in battle, but control is much deadlier. Even those with little strength can focus what they have to match someone who is clearly stronger. I know it sounds confusing, but it is the truth."

"I understand," Raven replied, nodding her head, "I'll try my hardest, that's all I can do, right?"

Gecko chuckled as he nodded in agreement, walking her down the path.

"I will admit though," He began after several moments of silence, "you know your way around a sword, but seem to be missing the finesse styling accompanying it. If it is this master of yours that taught you this, how could he have developed you into such a swordsmaster? Granted that you are by no means a master, no offense, but you know how to use one."

"I really do apologize about that," Raven embarrassingly replied, "I was frightened and confused of my surroundings, and you wearing a mask didn't help matters any. Yes, my…master did teach me how to wield a sword, nothing spectacular, just the basics."

"I noticed," Gecko added under his breath, even though he knew Raven heard him.

"I'm baffled though," Raven stated, "how were you able to stop a razor sharp edge swung with that much force with only two fingers, and not have a mark or anything from it?"

"Chi, Raven, it was all chi," Gecko admitted, holding his fingers up to show her he was telling the truth, "when you are able to focus your inner energy to such a degree, outside forces of any kind can be blocked, hence, the sword's edge. It doesn't make someone invincible by any means, but it does open your options and gives you an advantage over your opponent. You see, many think fighting is all about who is stronger, which is on the contrary. Though strength is a factor, like I stated, it is only one of many different facets of a warrior. In order to effectively use an art, one must be in tune, mind and body as one with one another. On the outside, you may have the abilities, but you must ask yourself, in heart and mind, do you have what it takes?"

"So you're essentially comparing this to me?" Raven queried, pointing to herself, "I may indeed be strong, as well as somewhat skilled, but it is because of what I lack on the inside that is proving to be my Achilles' heel?"

"Essentially, yes," Gecko replied, uneasy about talking negative about her, "you lack focus, without focus, you lack concentration, without concentration, you lack strength. Without strength…you are nothing. Don't let this get to you though, Raven, as I am here, and I will do everything in my power to help you overcome this."

"I appreciate it," Raven stated, "but it does help though. If you have learned yet or not, I'm stubborn, and I don't know when to quit. Your words of truth only fuel my will to continue with this that much more. So, by all means, insult away."

"You know I didn't mean it like that Raven," Gecko explained nervously, not too sure if she was kidding or not.

Raven merely turned to him as they continued down the path through the jungle with a playful smile.

"I know, it just kills me that you're too innocent for your own good," Raven complimented, "in my travels, I've indeed met nice, caring people, but you are by far the nicest one yet."

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Raven," Gecko seriously added, "for someone such as yourself to experience what you have thus far in life is too much to bear to even imagine. Not to mention the fact that you've had such negative experiences overall to cause you to think of taking your own life like I had found you is just…sickening. If there is anything that you ever need or want, I will provide for you."

Raven was clearly surprised by the sheer ambition that he shared for Raven in general.

"I'm very grateful, David, you can't even think to measure that," Raven added in near awe of his caring disposition. "I haven't had someone even care about me at all since…"

"Since when?" Gecko questioned, more than eager to hear about Raven.

"Nothing," Raven quickly replied, covering up what she was going to say, knowing that a reference to Garfield may bring up a flood of other memories she didn't want to experience, let alone share with him right now. Maybe later, but not now.

"I see," Gecko respected, "that's understandable, well, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

"I'm more than thankful for that as well," Raven replied with a smirk, seeing that the trail had leveled out, and they took a meandering curve that led into a clearing. The clearing expanded exponentially, revealing a beautifully crafted bridge that was raised, not allowing anyone across the lake that stood between it and the ascent up the mountain. Apparently, only Gecko knew of the secret passage through the jungle that led up and down the mountain. Raven also took notice that their trek had taken a noticeable amount of time, as the sun was clearly in the sky of the early morning, shining to its brightest magnitude. Built into the hillside next to the bridge's approach was a cave entrance that was as highly decorated as the bridge itself. The entrance's sheer size allowed Raven to think for a moment.

"Ursa-san!" Gecko called out, hearing his voice echo off of the walls of the darkened cave.

Within mere moments, the vibrations of thunderous footsteps were felt by Raven, a shadowy figure appearing from the cave's entrance. Quite possibly the largest bear that Raven had ever laid eyes on emerged, wearing what appeared to be some kind of chest armor with a large, red paw print of his own upon it. Thick, brown fur that was free off mats gently swayed in the morning breeze. The massive beast stretched, allowing for a grand yawn, and bearing all of his razor-sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Gecko-san? What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" A booming voice emerged from the animal's throat, plain as day, Raven was absolutely dumbfounded. "You do realize that is rather early, and I am usually not awakened until later?"

"I apologize, Ursa-san, but I have a…favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" The bear second-questioned, even arching his brow like a human would, "what could you possibly ask of my assistance for?"

"D-did that bear just talk?" Raven asked of Gecko, getting both of their attentions. "I could have sworn I just heard it talk."

"Yes I did, little girl, what of it?" The bear questioned of her, looking intently at her.

"Easy, Ursa-san, she is the reason why I need this favor from you."

He huffed a laugh at them.

"What is she, your spouse or something?"

Both Raven and Gecko clearly blushed embarrassingly.

"No, no, no," Gecko assured, "she is only a friend, please, just listen."

"You have my attention, Gecko-san, speak." Ursa-san informed, crossing his massive arms before him, tucking his claws. "I don't like to be disturbed for no reason, mind you."

"Of course," he assured, "I wish to know if you will aid me in training Raven."

Ursa-san looked at Raven with an unimpressed scowl of sorts.

"You're still in training yourself, Gecko-san, why are you helping this frail female?"

"Frail?" Raven challenged, seeing Gecko's hand shoot in front of her to stop her from retaliating.

"As I said, it is a favor, and I wish to help her. You do this, I'll help you out. What is your price?"

"Very well then," Ursa-san obliged with a devious smile, "fetch me my morning catch from the lake every day, consisting of 3 fish of ample size, and it is a deal. I will do it for nothing today to see if it is even worth my time."

"I thank you, Ursa-san," Gecko bowed, turning to Raven, "he's agreed to help aid in your training."

"I'm actually fighting him?!" She questioned unbelievably, seeing the sheer size of the animal before her that had the intelligence of a human.

"Yes, why do you act so surprised?" Gecko nonchalantly replied, setting the leather rucksack down.

"He's a bear, Gecko! Did you miss that part?! Not only is he hundreds of pounds larger than I am, but he has inhuman strength…seeing how he is an animal."

"Remember what I told you about strength and focus?" He asked of her, getting a nod, "Well, you're going put that to the test. You try whatever you want your way, then I will help, how's that sound?"

"What if my way isn't the right way?" Raven seriously asked of him, not wishing to anger her opponent, seeing how he could literally rip her limb from limb.

"Just relax, I'm here, and everything will be fine," he informed, "Ursa-san knows that you are inexperienced compared to him, so he will…go easy on you. I'll let you know now that he's more of a defensive fighter, and will wait for you to attack first."

"Like Master Chu-Hui?"

"Exactly like Master Chu-Hui."

That alone empowered Raven to try. One thing she had to do was prove to her that she was actually something and worthy of her training, so starting with this animal was only a step forward in progression.

"Very well then," Raven announced, turning to find the animal still standing on its massive hind legs, literally towering over her, even casting a shadow of the early morning light over her. "If Ursa-san is ready, then so am I."

The mighty bear bowed towards Raven, claws clasped before it much like a martial artist would.

"Whenever this…girl is ready," he stated in a smirking tone.

"Think before you act, Raven!" Gecko called out to her, standing a good distance away to allow them room to train if need be. "Don't let him read you!"

Raven nodded, taking up stance, but instead of tensing up like Slade had taught, she followed Gecko's instructions. She wasn't about to let herself repeat the same mistakes that she had made against Chu-Hui happen again. Raven's battle was not with the one known as Ursa-san, but with herself.

"Like water," she thought, eyes closed; literally feeling her muscles almost convert to an uninterrupted state of feeling, much like water. Raven's eyes slowly opened, taking a calming breath as she did so, seeing the bear's legs were spread apart for a powerful defensive base. Gecko's information held true, she was going to have to strike first. In her calm state, Raven prepared to strike, but also wished to avoid signaling when and where she was to strike, as well as what with.

"Today, girl," The bear growled, "You've called me from my cave for this?

I am growing impatient."

Without warning, Raven's form leapt through the air directly at Ursa-san from her stance, right foot extended. Quick indeed, but Ursa-san was able to apply defense to the situation before connection was made, crossing his massive arms before him, the force of Raven's kick landing squarely upon them. Ursa-san didn't budge an inch, the force from the attack expelled around him, even moving the dirt upon the ground. To her surprise, Raven found herself stopped dead in her tracks, falling to the ground before him. Dazed, but clearly there, she heard the vicious roar emit from the animal's throat, instinctively rolling away and to her feet, just in time to avoid a downward strike of the bear's claw. His claw broke the soil, even sending out a spiderwebbing of fissures from the sheer force of the impact.

"I thought you said he was going to go easy?!" Raven yelled to Gecko, remaining focused on Ursa-san.

"This is easy, girl," Ursa-san himself informed, "and you're going to have to do better than that if you have any hope of knowledge, let alone victory."

Raven thought on her feet, attempting to find a solution to her dilemma. It didn't take a genius to figure out frontal attacks were not going to work against this behemoth of an opponent. One of the few things she did appreciate from Slade's teachings was her ability to dissect an opponent strategically and find the best way to attack. It was a system of trial and error, hopefully with fewer errors than trial was more inviting, of course.

"Let's try the back door," Raven thought, slowly walking around in a radius in form, remaining as fluid as she possibly could be. "He's big, strong, and tough. One thing big guys like him don't have is speed. I out-maneuver him and his advantages become his disadvantages. Here goes nothing."

Lacking hesitation, Raven bolted forth, sprinting towards Ursa-san. Out of reaction, the bear braced once more, ready to block whatever Raven had to throw at him. To his surprise, instead of expecting the same attack or a similar one, Raven dropped to the ground in the middle of her run, sliding across the dirt beneath the animal and between his legs, instantly confusing him. Before Ursa-san could react, Raven's slide ended with her jumping to her feet, stopping in form upon them, and bringing her leg up for a quick, sharp kick to the animal's torso from behind.

"Got you," she confidently thought, even cracking a smile, as her foot sped towards the unprotected spot.

A large paw grabbed her ankle just as it was about to make contact, Raven's eyes shrinking in surprise. Ursa-san's grip tightened, literally picking Raven up by her ankle with ease, swinging her quickly around to have his face in her inverted visage, eyes meeting. A set of blade-sharp teeth snarled with a growl.

"Oh, I can't watch," Gecko commented to himself, peeking through his hand as he covered his eyes, fearing for the worst.

"Attacking me from behind, are you?" He questioned in his growl, getting a meek smile from Raven's upside-down form. "You have much to learn, girl."

Before Raven could deliver a rebuttal of any type, she felt her body be slammed into the earth at the animal's feet with tremendous force, but not before experiencing a whiplash effect from being thrown by her ankle, body following the motion.

"Ouch," Raven groaned, rolling over to her stomach, preparing to lift off of the ground, only to feel Ursa-san's form actually come down upon her body, sitting.

"I actually thank you for awakening me, girl," Ursa-san taunted while he sat upon her body, feeling her struggle beneath it, "It has been awhile since I've embarrassed yet another "artist" such as yourself. I do truly commend you."

"You okay, Raven?" Gecko asked, wondering if he was going to get an interesting answer or not.

"Does it look like it?!" She strained beneath the bear's crushing weight, continuing to struggle. "Or am I the only one that noticed this bear sitting on me? Might I add that it hurts…a lot?"

"Remember, Raven, focus, like water, find your inner strength, use it," he coached, unfazed by her reply. "If you wish to learn anything, you must overcome the obstacles. This is only one of many. Fighting isn't done with just your body, but your mind. You must outthink your opponent in order to defeat them."

Raven listened, attempting to focus her breathing beneath the massive weight of the animal upon her, and not hoped, but thought of a solution.

"Strong I am, but strength I lack, huh?" Raven thought, finally realizing the old woman's words, as well as Gecko's information, and combined them to a solution. "Outer strength I have inner strength I lack. Combine the two, and what do you have? The answer."

She closed her eyes, placing her palms flat upon the ground beneath her chest, slowing her breaths once more. With focused energy, Raven pushed as hard as she possibly could, straining. Her labor seemed to be paying off, as the beast's form began to rise with her.

"What the-?" Ursa-san commented, looking down at Raven's straining form. Slowly, inch by inch, Raven lifted the massive animal; clearly trying as hard as she possibly could, gritting teeth and all. With a final thrust of maximum physical exertion, Raven pulled her body free, allowing the beast to fall to the ground, free of her person. Before setting down, though pained by the bear's action of sitting upon her, Raven brought her knees to her chest while standing on her hands. With superb grace and balance, Raven's feet shot out in tandem, striking the animal squarely in the chest. Raven's focused strength clearly flowed through her strike and into her opponent, sending the bear rolling end over end in quick succession. Raven set her feet down, turning to see her opponent still rolling, but the bear's front paws lashed out, stopping the inertia he had gathered. His razor-sharp claws dug into the slats of the bridge, snapping them as he slowed. Ursa-san's head reared up, bearing his massive jaws full of teeth, bellowing a primal roar as he prepared to charge Raven. Quicker than her adversary, Raven was already in motion, taking notice to a small, decorative entrance that was overhead at the beginning of the bridge. Using her wits, she leapt, grasping the supportive pole beneath the actual decoration, using her own inertia to swing through the air at Ursa-san. A shocked look graced Ursa-san's face, unable to react in time to what had happened. The only thing that he saw before him was Raven's black-slippered foot, speeding ever so closely, and finally colliding with his muzzle, taking him off of his feet. Ursa-san's body flew off of the bridge, suspended in the air, and fell. The only thing breaking his fall was the water below, creating an enormous splash, accompanied by a matching plume of mist. Raven landed, still in form as the cloud of mist subsided, the bear lifting his head to break the surface, more than drenched.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?" Raven quipped with an arched eyebrow at the animal.

Instead of getting the expected show of rage from him, Ursa-san threw his head back, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Not bad at all," he commended, "you are one of a very few that has bested me. Indeed I wasn't trying, but for a beginner such as yourself, you have potential. I will look forward to this every day in the future, Raven."

Just hearing him actually use her name made Raven feel like she had accomplished something. In truth, she had. Raven earned his respect, and also finally laid the groundwork of finding her inner strength. Her feeling of victory quickly subsided into one of reality, as pain and soreness took over and dulled her senses.

"Way to go, Raven," Gecko congratulated, patting her on the shoulder gently, shaking dirt free of her white outfit. Raven merely smiled, coughing slightly from the dirt he managed to dust off of her clothing. Gecko turned to Ursa-san, who had made his way to the shore, standing on all four limbs, and was shaking the water from his fur.

"Ursa-san, is Raven permitted to advance up the mountain or do you wish to train with her more?"

"She is more than welcome to continue," he informed with a smile, looking at Raven, "I won't go so easy on you next time…Raven."

Out of sheer respect, Raven bowed to him, getting one in return. The bridge actually managed to deploy, the missing section lowering from the other side, but she was unknown to who had thrown the switch. Just like everything else around here, it was different. Though, different seemed to be good lately.

"Not bad for your first time," Gecko complimented, digging in the leather satchel as they began their ascent up the path that wound up the mountain before them. Raven's incursion with Ursa-san didn't seem to last too long, but the sun was indeed noticeably higher in the sky at this point, the birds themselves finally announcing their waking from sleep. "A little shaky, but not to bad at all, Raven."

"Thanks," Raven managed, holding her lower back as they walked, still feeling the pain from having the animal actually sit on her body. It was tolerable, but the ache was definitely hampering to a degree in terms of movement and flexibility.

"Now, are you happy that he actually held back like he said he would?" Gecko asked of her, producing a black cloth, awaiting her answer.

"Held back? He nearly crushed me," Raven informed flatly.

"Exactly, _nearly _crushed you. He was more than capable of completing such a task," Gecko added. "It was enough to provoke you. Wasn't it?"

"I suppose," Raven huffed with a laugh, taking notice to the cloth, "what's that for?"

"This," he answered, folding it over as they continued up the trail, Ursa-san's den growing out of sight, "is a blindfold."

"Blindfold for what?"

"For you."

"Say what?" Raven cautiously second questioned of him. "Why do I need to be blindfolded?"

"Training," Gecko coolly answered, handing it to her, "here, put it on; tie it tight enough for it to be snug."

"What, now?" She unbelievably asked, "Not that I don't trust you or anything, but we are on a rather steep incline, and if I make a one false move, it could, well, hurt."

"I assure you," Gecko stated, clearly smiling beneath his cover, "you're in good hands. Besides, I'll catch you if you fall."

Raven couldn't help but smile at his innocence. With slight hesitation, she placed the blindfold upon her eyes, making sure she couldn't see. Out of instinct, she stumbled as she walked, attempting to feel with her hands in front of her.

"Okay, I'm officially blind, now what?" Raven jested at the situation, still stumbling, but remaining on the path and keeping pace with Gecko.

"Just relax, don't rely on your eyes," Gecko informed, walking backwards in front of her to assure her path was true. "When one sense is removed, it heightens the others greatly. Have you ever noticed that a blind man has excellent hearing or a deaf man vice versa. At this very moment, your hearing, smell, touch, even taste is more sensitive to make up for the loss of sight. Finding how to use this to your advantage is what you need to focus on."

"I understand the concept," Raven assured, following the sound of his voice to the best of her abilities, "but how will this prove to be helpful. Don't I have to be able to see my opponent to effectively combat them?"

"Not true, Raven," Gecko corrected, "haven't you heard tales of blind samurai able to combat the best of their time? Without eyesight, many artists become useless, and I am helping you to get around that obstacle. A disadvantage to others becoming your advantage only turns the tide of things in your favor. Better odds only ensure your victory. Basic principles really."

"Makes sense," Raven agreed with a shrugging gesture of her shoulders, nearly losing her balance as she did so. "So, how do I effectively learn to harness this for myself?"

"Using your other senses, of course," he answered, moving away from her slightly, "here, Raven, since you can hear me, try to follow my voice for one. Point to where you think I'm at."

Raven raised her hand, pointing just to the left of him, but not far off.

"Close," he commented, moving once more, "now where am I?"

Once again, Raven attempted, completely off target.

"Not so close that time."

Her finger quickly snapped right to him that time from hearing his voice once more.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Raven announced with a proud smirk.

"That you are, but it takes practice to truly master it," Gecko pointed out, "a good start, nonetheless. Just keep using your other senses and eyesight will no longer be required, but optional."

"Sounds good," Raven added with a laugh, reflecting on her current situation. "So, what's my next challenge? I know it has to do with this, but could you possibly elaborate upon it?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Gecko replied slyly, "let's just say that your next opponent has…serpentine tactics."

"So he's slippery, hard to hit?" Raven attempted to decipher, still blindfolded, but managing to walk better. "Good, I like moving targets, they are more…entertaining."

"You can say that," Gecko informed, making sure that Raven was safe on the mountainside path as they walked up to what was to be Raven's next "assignment".

It wasn't long before the two of them came to an opening in the mountain where the path passed through. The opening itself was more than just that, but an actual cavern. Sunlight quickly faded as they entered, the sudden change in scenery wasn't seen by Raven, but she sure felt it.

"Wow, it got cold quick, didn't it?" She stated, rubbing her arms as they were crossed before her.

"We're in a cave, which could be why," Gecko informed, "no sunlight in here. Do watch your step though; it's rather slippery in here."

"Please, I'm more than capable of watching out for my own well being," Raven assured, only to lose her footing for a moment, but quickly regained it. "I do now anyways," she added, slightly embarrassed, hiding it with a meek smile.

"You know, Raven," Gecko began, feeling along the wall, making sure she wasn't going to run right into it, "its okay to ask for help when needed. I understand that you would rather do things on your own, but every now and again, everyone needs help."

"I understand," Raven replied, still focused on moving while blind to the world, "I just feel like everything that I undertake, I have to do on my own. Call it a personal vendetta against life, if you will. I know it's confusing and all, but what I'm getting at is that I can't take handouts in life, and everything I do must be done on my own. I don't know how else to put it, so I hope you understand."

"You make perfect sense," Gecko reasoned, "and I completely respect that. Though, if you are ever in mortal danger of any kind or someone threatens you again while I'm around, I'll do more than put a stop to it."

"Well…thanks, I really appreciate it," Raven managed with a smile, more than pleased that he would put himself in harm's way for her, even though they had only met, let alone knew each other. Raven could already tell that there was…something between them. Not in a loving way, but their friendship thus far had solidified rather quickly, and paved way for even more. "I know it sounds like I'm repeating myself, but it's been quite a long time since I could safely say that I do feel…safe."

"More than coincidence, you know," Gecko added with a smirk, attempting to focus on navigating the pitch-black darkness of the cavern.

"Yeah, I know," Raven replied, but quickly checked her tone, "I mean, of course."

Gecko only gently shook his head at her. Even to him, it was obvious that they seemed to take to each other as friends. He seemed to have quite a few other thoughts amongst himself though. It often proved to be distracting at times as well. In their reveille, the duo finally approached a lighted area of the cavern, the source coming from a single, lit candle.

"Ah, here we are," Gecko announced, looking towards Raven, watching her come to an abrupt stop, "you can take the blindfold off now."

"I thought it was for training," Raven replied as she lifted the black cloth from her eyes, but keeping it placed upon her head much like a headband.

"It is, the training hasn't started yet, I want you to meet someone first," he informed, turning back towards the light, looking at it.

"Sune-Ku, I know you're here, this is where you live," Gecko stated out of the blue, his voice echoing off of the damp walls of the cavern, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

The sound of something…slithering, rather quickly at that, approached him. The figure manifested into a serpent-like animal, larger than any snake that Raven had ever seen in her life, albino as white could be. It also appeared that the animal was blind, its eyes long-since lost their usefulness in the cave. Raven jumped as it appeared out of nowhere, only inches from Gecko's face.

"Yesss, Gecko-sssan?" he greeted, his forked tongue emphasizing his vocabulary. "What isss it that you want?"

"Hello to you to, Sune-Ku," Gecko replied, feeling slightly offended by the snake's matter-of-factly attitude towards him, "what's the matter, wake up on the wrong side of the nest this morning?"

"Alwaysss with the jokesss, you are," Sune-Ku nearly chuckled, quickly darting his head in Raven's direction, "I assume that what you request of me hasss sssomething to do with her?"

"Ho-"

"Trust me," Gecko interrupted Raven, "he just knows. I said you didn't need sight to be an effective combatant, now do you believe me?"

Raven stood, wide-eyed and shocked, but nodded, still unable to believe the sheer ability of Sune-Ku.

"Yes, Sune-Ku, it does," Gecko informed, "I have taken Raven, the girl as you put it, under my wing, sort of speak, and I am going to train her. Not fully, only enough so Master Chu-Hui will further her teachings. I'm essentially giving her a crash-course so she can catch up. This is the first of many, Sune-Ku, and I ask if you will aid me in her teachings. Ursa-san has obliged, now it is your turn, do you accept?"

"I sssee," he hissed, rubbing his jaw with his tail in a thoughtful matter, exhibiting intelligence on par with a human, much like Ursa-san did, "I do admire you, Gecko-sssan, and you have done nothing but good in the past, so I will oblige."  
"I am most humbled in your acceptance to this, Sune-Ku," he bowed, "what do you wish for in return of your services?"

The snake merely grinned, his fangs more than present within it.

"Nothing at all," he informed, "but, if she isss unworthy of my assistance, I will eat her."

Raven's pupils shrunk quicker than no other.

"That's acceptable," Gecko replied without hesitation, causing Raven to become even more perturbed over the situation.

"What do you mean that's acceptable?!" Raven asked of him, only to see him place a finger over his own mouth, giving the all-knowing sign to be quiet.

"I assure you that you will do fine, trust me," he replied with a masked smile, sounding more than confident in her abilities. "Remember; see not with your eyes. Besides, I'll be nearby if anything happens. Between me and you, he's only joking…or I hope he is anyways."

"Yeah…sure," Raven unsteadily replied as she placed the blindfold back over her eyes. After a deep breath, she stood there, slowly sliding into her beginning stance.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Raven announced, remaining as calm as she possibly could be under the circumstances. Gecko seemed to know the cavern like the back of his hand, seeing how he had probably had to have trained in a similar manner beneath Chu-Hui. He took several steps backwards away from Sune-Ku and Raven, once again, allowing room for unrestricted training.

"Ssso be it child," Sune-Ku replied with a hiss, quickly snapping his tail through the air over the candle, the flame quickly going out, bathing the cave in nothing but utter darkness. "It hasss begun. Your objective is to make contact while avoiding my attacksss. Eyesight is for the weak, you're about to find out why."

Raven remained still as she possibly could be; focusing everything she had into her hearing. Besides her own breathing, as well as the occasional moisture dripping from the cavern walls, there was utter silence.

"Okay, remain calm," she thought, only to audibly pick up slithering, quick slithering at that. "Here he comes."

Sure enough, Raven wheeled around at the sound, striking, and in her blinded state, only finding the solid cavern wall instead of Sune-Ku. She let out a yelp of pain, quickly retracting her hand, attempting to shake the discomfort away.

"Don't completely rely on hearing, Raven, you have to feel him as well," Gecko's voice echoed throughout the cave, and seemingly in her head.

"No matter what you do," Sune-Ku hissed in the darkness, followed by a darting slither, causing Raven to jump, "you will never find me. Am I over here…or here?"

Raven's pulse raced as adrenalin began to flow through her veins, unable to control it any longer. She was this serpent's prey, and it was nearly impossible to seek him out.

Once more, Raven turned at another sound, but instead of striking in the darkness, she kept ever-vigilant. Vigilance only took one so far though. It was only a split-second later before Raven felt the rippling mass of the snake's tail make contact with her body, sending her through the air for a short distance, crashing through one of the cavern pillars that were naturally made by erosion. She rolled to a stop, jumping to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side. Ever since her confrontation with Slade, her sides had always plagued her and seemed to be more susceptible to injury, and this was no different. Though nothing was broken…from what she could tell, it still hurt more than it normally should have, and Slade was to thank for it.

"Is…that all you got?" Raven challenged through a cough as she regained control of her breathing. "I know girls that hit harder than you." She added…not far from the truth.

"Taunting me will earn you nothing," Sune-Ku informed, "unlessss becoming my next meal is what you wisssh, then you are well on your way to it."

"Keep talking," Raven thought, finally able to zero in on him, focusing everything she had into doing so. She could almost imagine what Sune-Ku was doing in her mind, as if she was indeed seeing it, but her blindfolded state was unable to permit that. Even without eyesight, she saw him. Clear mind and ready for anything, Raven snapped into her stance once more, awaiting the snake, as she had learned it wasn't all about offense anymore.

"She's learning quick," Gecko thought to himself, "she's tough, too, I'll give her that. I've never seen a martial artist of her caliber, let alone gender, take blows like that as if they were nothing. Her chi is phenomenal, but she doesn't know how to focus and control it. With my help though, I might be able to change that."

"Wait for it," Raven told herself beneath her breath, still focused on Sune-Ku, who seemed to be slithering towards her in a regular patter, strafing from right to left in even intervals. Able to essentially "see" what was before her with her other senses, Raven prepared for the snake's next attack. Changes in the still air of the cavern atmosphere signaled Sune-Ku's attack, similar to his last, quickly snapping his tail in a whiplash manner. Once more, it sped towards Raven, appearing as if she was going to meet a similar fate as she had done only moments before. At the last second, she leapt vertically, the tail missing her easily, and crashing into the cavern wall, sending rock and debris forth. Not to be made a fool of, Sune-Ku lunged for Raven, mouth agape, fangs bared. It appeared he wasn't lying about making Raven a meal. Her heightened sense foretold this well before it became a threat, allowing Raven to jump forward, behind the snake's head as it lunged past her airborne person, and delivered a precision kick to the back of its head, near the exact center of the skull. Sune-Ku slammed into the ground, sliding to a halt, dazed for a moment.

"I did as you instructed," Raven announced in the darkness, hearing the snake slowly rise, slithering towards her, "this contest is done, is it not?"

Kune-Su's carnivorous, rancid breath bathed Raven's face, the stench nearly gagging her.

"Well?" Raven gulped, lifting the blindfold, and even in the darkness, she could see the glow of his white eyes directly in front of her. She stood her ground, not backing down from the beast one bit.

It appeared as if the snake just smiled at her.

"Yesss…for today," Kune-Su replied, clearly sounding upset by Raven's attack, but knew now that she was quite resourceful. "I know what my adversssary is capabale of now…do not expect me to go ssso easssy on you next time."

"I look forward to it," Raven replied confidently.

"Ssspirit is sssomething you are not short in, that isss for sssure," he hissed, "you are permitted to advance. As I said…Raven, tomorrow won't be ssso easssy."

Raven just smirked as she did before, trusting in her abilities enough to know she was prepared for nearly anything now.

"Tomorrow it is then," Raven replied, giving a respectful bow, quickly running towards Gecko afterwards. Even though it was pitch black, Raven had managed to pick up the ability of "seeing" in it. It was indeed going to take time to master, but time is all that she had left anymore.

"Raven, be careful," Gecko cautioned as he sensed her pounding footsteps against the cavern floor, "you might trip-"

Her body crashed into him, but his quick reflexes caught her in his arms.

"-and fall."

Even in the darkness, Gecko could see into Raven's eyes at the moment.

"Uhh…clumsy me?" Raven replied embarrassed with a faint laugh, standing up. Even though it was only for a split second, the embrace that she felt of Gecko's presence made her feel…protected, safe, something she hadn't been in ages.

"It's no big," Gecko chuckled at her, clearing his throat, "so, you ready to move on?"

"I'm more than ready, I can do this all day," Raven ecstatically replied, but it quickly subsided as her side sent a shockwave of pain through her already battered body.

"Are you sure? Look's like you've had about all you can take for today," Gecko commented, only to get a somewhat stern, icy look from Raven, as if he had insulted her.

"I'm more than capable of finishing whatever you have planned for me," Raven challenged, "I've been through far worse than what I've experienced today. It will take much more to make an impact that will inhibit my abilities."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Gecko replied apologetically, holding up his hands in surrender of the moment, "I was just making an observation, I didn't mean to offend."

She realized the tone that she took with him.

"I didn't mean to…snap," Raven informed, "look, I just don't like it when people undermine me, even count me out without giving me a chance first. Yeah, I will admit, this is challenging, but I'm not about to give up, okay?"

"I completely understand," Gecko answered, walking into the light of the cavern entrance, enjoying the sun's warmth once more. "You and I aren't so different."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that I feel the same way. You're very ambitious, somewhat stubborn, and true to the end. Honor and respect are amongst the most prized things I posses for others, and you do too for the most part. Definitely most good company to say the least as well, as I can't deny it, Raven, you're a very interesting person to be around, no matter the occasion."

"Heh, thanks," Raven replied, more than flattered that he would go to such an extent to describe her. "I pretty much agree with everything you said, so, no arguments from me." She added, feeling the warmth of the sun kiss her slightly-toned skin. It appeared as if it had grown a shade darker, nothing drastic, but all the time exposed to the elements had seemed to do positive wonders for her skin.

"If you don't mind me asking," Gecko began, looking at her as the duo continued up the path, beneath the shade of the trees, yet, filtering rays of sunlight through them in a nearly divine manner. "What is wrong with your side? I understand you took a rather hard blow, but it looked as if it pained you greatly, more than it normally should have. If it's something serious, maybe you should have it looked at, maybe even stop for today if we have to."

"No, no, I'm fine," Raven assured, gritting her teeth with a forced smile though it, even though it hurt to breathe. "It's nothing, I assure you, I just had a…accident a couple years ago and it never really healed properly. Nothing much I can do and it isn't anything serious. I'll make due, besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Correct, I suppose, so what happened to cause that?" Gecko requested out of curiosity, wishing to know more about her, even see if he could make accommodations for her.

Raven's mind quickly conjured the image of Slade within it, but she shook the painful memory free of it.

"So, what's next?" Raven rapidly replied, changing the subject, "so far, challenging, but I'm far from finished."

"That's good to hear," Gecko added, clearly knowing that Raven didn't wish to dwell upon the past with him…yet. It was going to take time, but he was almost certain that she would eventually come around and share. Just like her, Gecko had his own past that seemed to plague him, but it was irrelevant, he refused to let her see this weakness within him. "Your next challenge will be the most grueling, more than the past 2 combined. A test of speed, agility, and dexterity, as even I have struggled from time to time on this next passage."

"I'm more than ready for it," Raven said confidently without hesitation, not giving up, not now, not ever.

"I expected as much from you," Gecko commented with a smirk, gently tapping her on the top of the head, "by the way, tag, you're it."

Raven was confused, watching Gecko's smirk turn into big grin as he picked up speed, taking off. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was up to.

"A game, huh?" Raven thought, smiling, giving chase. "Why not? I haven't had fun in awhile."

She sprinted, pushing as fast as her legs would carry her up the incline. Gecko had already gained a sizable lead from starting before her, but he continued to pull away with ease. With a burst of energy, she managed to close the gap, enough to not quite catch up with him, slightly behind.

"Wow, he's fast," Raven thought, struggling to keep pace, even though it wasn't with him, "must be all of that training that Chu-Hui bestowed upon him or something. It doesn't matter, by the time I'm done here, I will be that fast, if not faster."

Raven's eyes grew wide with surprise, as well as astonishment at Gecko, as he continued to keep his break-neck speed, but spun around, and began running backwards. Everything was already a blur all around as they made their way up the relatively gentle incline, jumping over ledges, as well as local fauna, ranging from flowers, anywhere to small trees.

"You're pretty fast," Gecko commented, not caring to what was in front of him as he ran backwards, as if he knew the terrain like the back of his hand. "I've never met anyone to keep up like you are. Question is, how long can you keep it up?"

"As long…as I need…to," Raven managed through her heavy breaths as she continued forth, relentless, and pushed any pain out of her mind, despite its bothersome nature. Yet, it was becoming quite apparent that she wasn't going to catch him at this rate. Slowly, inch by inch, Raven drifted farther and farther away, losing ground just as she had gained it. It didn't take long before she was completely out of contention. Luckily, Gecko had turned around and continued on his way, not seeing Raven begin to fail to keep up with his nearly inhuman speed. The incline leveled off to a small clearing just before what appeared to be a canyon of some kind. Though it wasn't very wide, its depth was hidden by a hanging mist. Gecko slid to a stop, barely needing breath, turning to expect Raven behind him.

"Hmm, where is she?" He thought, putting his hand over his eyes to see better, finding Raven's form still behind him, just a little too much. To his dismay, she was barely within sight, still trudging up the slope. It was evident that she was nearly exhausted from attempting to keep pace, but he could tell that her ambitious nature wasn't about to let her quit now. "At least she tried, that's more than most would have done." He added as a compliment, "though, I can't really say anything, I understand that I am quite fast. Not to gloat or anything, but there isn't many on this earth that can keep up with me…and she's the first to come so close. It will only be a matter of time before she does."

Out of nowhere, a white-furred monkey leapt from the tree nearby, apparently his target was Gecko. Screeching as he did so, it was more or less a signal of his attack. Gecko merely outstretched his hand behind him, grabbing the animal by the tail, holding him before him.

"Alert and quick as ever, I see, Gecko-san," he nervously stated with an uneasy smile.

"Hello to you to, Onagazaru," Gecko flatly replied, looking at the small monkey, "when will you learn the same trick doesn't work twice? You tried that the first time I came up this mountain, and since then I've caught you every time."

"What can I say? I'm sentimental," he laughed, "Could you be so kind to-"

Gecko dropped the animal, causing him to land on his head, only to quickly come to his feet, rubbing it.

"Release you? Gladly," Gecko joked, quickly getting to the point as the animal quickly climbed up his back, sitting upon his shoulder, "I'm not here today to play games with you though, Onagazaru-san."

"Oh? What could be so important that could not allow for a friendly game of tag?" He requested, still seated upon his right shoulder, as if he was accustomed to doing.

"I need your help, and wondered if you were interested," Gecko replied, looking at him, "I don't know if you've heard or not, but I stumbled across a stranger in the jungle. Apparently, she was looking for Master Chu-Hui, so everything played out well. Only problem is-"

"Is that Master will not train this female because she is not skilled enough to utilize her teachings?"

"Exactly, and I plan on fixing this little problem with your help. Ursa-san and Sune-Ku have already agreed, you're the only one that remains. I wish to take her under my own tutelage to teach her what she needs to know in order to receive Master's training."

"Is that all, Gecko-san?" Onagazaru quipped, cocking an eyebrow, rubbing his chin, "it appears with the given information, you wish for…more. You wouldn't do this for a complete stranger normally. This female…she is beautiful, is she not?"

Gecko knew exactly what Onagazaru was getting at; sad thing about it was it was the complete truth.

"That's…not it," Gecko defended, though it was in futility, seeing how much the animal was prying, "okay, I won't lie, yes, she is extremely beautiful, probably the most that I have ever seen. Onagazaru-san, she is like a goddess, I lie not to you."

"You have never been one to lie, I believe you," the monkey added, "so, what is the name of your beautiful goddess?"

"She isn't mine," Gecko quickly replied, making it clear, "but…her name is Raven."

"Raven? That's a very interesting name," he commented, "just from the way things sound, Gecko-san, it sounds as if you have feelings for her, do you not?"

"Well," Gecko thought for a moment, not really knowing what to say under the circumstances, "sorta. I just met her, but I don't know what to do yet, so, please, don't do anything embarrassing, I beg of you."

"Very well, a favor for a friend I will do, I'll help you train Raven." Onagazaru respected, "as for anything in return, I ask nothing. You always think that you must repay them with something. That is not always the case. You are a friend, and a friend in need. You need me, so I'm here for you, Gecko-san, no worries."

"Well, should a future obligation comes up, I will sure to be to repay this favor, I assure you," Gecko continued to hold up his honor.

Onagazaru merely shook his head at Gecko's ways. He always seemed to be true and virtuous to the end, no matter what. Not many held that quality in today's day and age, as it was indeed a prized commodity.

"Speaking of this Raven, Gecko-san," Onagazaru finally broke the silence between them, "where is she?"

"She's coming, don't worry," Gecko assured, seeing that Raven was now easily within view, and her run had turned into a walk….a walk of dragging her feet. Fatigue was quite evident, and close to the point of exhaustion, he didn't know if it was safe to let her continue to take part in this training regime for the day. Attempting to tell her otherwise was futile though, and Gecko wasn't about to waste breath trying.

"I…told you…so," Raven managed, hands on her knees, heaving for breath as sweat dripped from her face. The sun finally climbing into the sky allowed for the temperature to rise, which didn't help matters any at all. To top things off, even though Raven had searched high and low in the mountains for months, the lower amount of oxygen was definitely beginning to make itself noticed as she breathed.

"You okay, Raven?" Gecko questioned, caring for her well-being.

"Yeah…just let me…catch…my breath," Raven managed, still doubled over, but her breathing pattern had slowed from its erratic pace, so what she spoke of was indeed true. After a few minutes, though still fatigued, she was able to stand erect, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Alright, I'm good," Raven informed, still gaping for air, but nowhere near as bad as she was only moments before.

"Okay," Gecko replied, "Raven, this is Onagazaru," he added, pointing to the small, white monkey perched upon his shoulder.

"H-hello," she greeted, still unaccustomed to these humanoid animals. She had seen many strange things in her life, but this ranked up there quite high as a whole. "Onagazaru, was it?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Raven," he replied in his usual tone, leaping from Gecko's shoulder onto hers in a flash, circling around her neck to the other, "I've heard much about you from Gecko-san already. He's informed me you seek training, do you not?"

"I do," Raven calmly replied, yet, the animal's antics were testing her patience, "the sooner I am able to complete it, the better."

"Why are you in such a hurry, my dear?" He questioned, still traversing Raven's shoulders, even crawling down her back from time to time. "I have all the time in the world."

"I don't," she nearly growled, "I do not wish to be rude, but I'm in no mood for your games, Onagazaru, please."

"Why not? Games are fun, and fun appears to be something you are lacking."

It was evident that this animal was testing Raven's last nerve. Gecko could even notice, but he stood idle, knowing that it was for the best.

"I'm not here to play games," she finally snapped, staring directly into the animal's eyes, "if you are to train me, then so be it, that's all I'm here for."

"Oh, I see," Onagazaru continued, unfazed by Raven's irate attitude of the moment, "all business, are we? Very well, training you is what you want, training you shall receive."

The monkey leaped off of her shoulder to the nearby tree overlooking the canyon before them shrouded in mist. Though it appeared he had done nothing, the ground began to rumble, more than enough to be noticed. Raven quickly adjusted her footing to keep herself from falling from the sudden, and surprising, force that shook the earth she stood on. Though, her eyes adjusted to the sight, and through the think, lingering mist quickly shot up numerous shoots of bamboo, too many to even contemplate upon counting. The animal jumped from the tree upon a shoot of bamboo, hoping from one to the other upon his hands and feet, even adding a somersault into the mix.

"Your training is a game though," Onagazaru pointed out, standing upon one hand, his body vertical in the air with ease. "You must catch me."

"Sounds easy enough," Raven thought, boldly stepping forward. Her courageous attitude quickly subsided as she set foot upon the first shoot of bamboo. Though they varied in length and were spaced amply about, it was still nerve-racking as it bowed under her weight, giving her an immediate feeling of vertigo as her vision peered into the mist below her.

"Careful, Raven," Gecko warned, keeping ever-vigilant, "I'm not too sure what's down there, let alone how far down it is."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she sarcastically thought as she stretched her foot out towards the next.

Much like the last, the bamboo bent beneath her, enough to cause her to lose her balance, nearly falling, but quickly regaining her balance.

"Damn," Raven cursed as she steadied herself, watching the headband that she had fashioned as a blindfold only moments before fall into the mist, disappearing from view, doomed to flutter downward for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, what is it going to be?" Onagazaru teased, easily transferring from one to another, toying with her, "are you going to give chase or am I to play by myself as I usually do?"

"Oh, don't worry," Raven replied, steadying her frustration, "I'll play alright."

"I'm looking forward to it, sometime today perhaps?" He taunted, only causing Raven's blood to boil. Being made a mockery of was one thing she wasn't about to put up with, especially from a monkey.

"Remember Raven," Gecko called to her from the cliff's edge, "this is about balance and agility, using those in conjunction with one another will be the only way to give you a remote chance of catching him."

"Agility and balance, huh?" She thought, still level upon a single shoot bamboo with tip of her foot. Though physically demanding, it was the least of her worries at the moment, if anything, that was the only plus to it for her. With Alexa's help not so long ago, Raven's endurance and physique were unparalleled, more than what she had ever possessed before or even thought of doing. If it wasn't for her, Raven would not only be in trouble at the moment, but would have long given up hope. Alexa and Hans managed to open Raven's eyes to something far grander…confidence. With that, she refused to give up, no matter the obstacles…no matter the cost. "Being fast and staying on my feet are a couple of things I'm good at." Raven continued within her mind, smirking, getting an arched eyebrow of an expression from Onagazaru.

"This should be very interesting," Onagazaru thought exaggeratedly at her changed expression.

Without warning, Raven took off from the shoot of bamboo, causing it to reverberate from the sheer force of her leap. Just as she closed the gap between her and Onagazaru, the animal gracefully vaulted over Raven's charging form, basically changing positions.

"You're so simple to read," Onagazaru commented, appearing as if he didn't consider Raven a "threat" in their game, "without finesse, it is but a madman's dream to catch me in our little game."

"I've got your finesse right he- "Raven attempted to reply, almost losing her balance, only to gain Onagazaru's laughs.

"Remain calm, Raven," Gecko warned, seeing she was clearly becoming upset and losing what little concentration she had retained against Onagazaru's onslaught of taunting, both physical and mentally.

"He's right," she thought, wobbling in place from the instability of the bamboo shoot, "All I need to do is focus, yet, it's a little harder than it seems. Not only to I have that fleabag nonchalantly playing me for a fool, but being at a dizzying height shrouded in mystery upon one of the most unsound things in existence only adds to this "experience".

Raven took a deep breath, steadying her racing heart as well.

"That's it," Gecko encouragingly thought, watching his impromptu student of a day thus far attempt to focus in her attempts to catch Onagazaru. "She's progressed well thus far, I don't see any reason why she can't overcome this obstacle as well."

"If you are finished," the monkey began, still balancing on one hand, upside-down, "then may I possibly get back to doing what I do best, nothing?"

Her reply wasn't verbal, nor vocal, but the sound of her body cutting through the air with little resistance, leaping just above the bamboo, directly headed towards Onagazaru. Just as he began to find a way to distance himself from Raven by jumping in a strafing manner to the side with unparalleled agility, she responded with equal gusto, to his surprise to say the least. Once more, he quickly changed directions, Raven following suit, keeping within contention of possibly catching the animal on the run. Onagazaru merely looked into Raven's determined eyes to see that she was no longer messing around, which proved true for him as well. If he wished to keep away from her, he must be serious and treat her as such. Leaping from shoot to shoot, quickly changing directions, even attempting to flip over Raven as he had done before, but it was proving to be no avail, as it appeared it was only going to be a matter of time before she was to catch up with him. Onagazaru's cool, taunting demeanor had quickly shifted to one of scramble, attempting to remain just out of Raven's grasp.

"The girl is most impressive indeed," he thought, continually dodging Raven's attempts to lay a finger upon him in hopes of winning their little game, and each pass had managed to grow closer. "One false move and she has me."

Just as he contemplated the situation, he was airborne, setting foot upon the shoot of bamboo, just like before; only his weight wasn't distributed evenly, causing him to slip, nearly falling. Even though it was barely noticeable, it was enough to allow Raven to close what gap remained, jumping overhead, somersaulting in the air. As she passed over him, she tapped him hard enough on the head to make it felt, as well as wearing a smirk of satisfaction. Stunned by Raven's sheer agility and response to his miniscule error, Onagazaru sat motionless as she landed, back facing him.

"Tag…you're it," Raven announced, more than happy with herself at the moment, but clearly exhausted from the experience.

"Congratulations," Onagazaru admitted with a smirk, seeing he was indeed bested at his own game. Whether he was truly trying was not the question of concern, but the fact that Raven managed to "capture" him on only her second true try of their first meeting was absolutely amazing. "A great martial artist you will be one day, but you still have much to learn. Don't expect me to go so easy on you tomorrow, girl."

"I look forward to it," Raven beamed, proud of herself, looking over at Gecko, who was just as ecstatic as she was for completing the task without injuring herself, nor putting herself in harm's way. "You are right about one thing though, I am going to be a great martial artist, you can count on it."

"As do I, Raven, as do I," Onagazaru agreed in her innuendo challenge of not only besting him in a game as part of training form now on in, but to indeed become a force to be reckoned with. "So, as with the others, am I permitted to continue up this mountain after gaining victory over you, Onagazaru-san?"

"No need to ask, girl," he laughed, flipping about, pointing across the expanse of the canyon that was filled with the bamboo shoots, "there is your destination. I'll await you tomorrow now that I have something…interesting to look forward to everyday."

Raven nodded out of respect, keeping a smirk to herself. Indeed her confidence was present, but she didn't want to be rude. The last time she was remotely rude granted her the "honor" of sparring with Chu-Hui. If sparring involves being made a fool of and incapacitated, then that is what it was. Raven's fist tightened at the mere thought of the mockery that was displayed upon her behalf in that moment. She refused to let it happen again, not now, not ever.

Even after her display of superb grace and concentration, Raven took a step in her destined direction, only to slip, losing her balance, and found nothing to grasp on to. Panic swept through her mind as her heart frantically beat within the confines of her chest. All seemed lost as she stared wide-eyed into the mist, only to see a shadowy blur out of her peripheral vision, and her person stopping in midair. After a relieved, as well as much-deserved, breath, she studied what held her, and found it to be Gecko, supporting her with ease upon the already challenging bamboo shoots. Raven looked up into his eyes from her cradled position.

"Watch your step," he gently cautioned as he continued to hold her, "don't need anything terrible befalling you, especially beneath my watch."

"That's very noble of you," Raven replied, smiling, "you seem to care a lot about others."

"You have no idea," he thought, seeming to enjoy a passing thought that happened to turn into a daydream of sorts.

"Uhh…David?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Could you possible, oh, I don't know, set me down," Raven politely requested, still in his arms. "Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but I really wish to keep going."

Gecko's focus snapped back into real time, more than slightly embarrassed. Even though his mask covered the lower half of his face, it was obvious his cheeks were flushed from blushing to his own innocent blunder.

"Oh, right, yeah…uhh," Gecko stammered, setting her down, and allowing her to find footing upon the bamboo. Just as he released her person, Raven took hold of his hand, keeping it within her grasp as support and guidance. To Gecko, it seemed more than that, and he hoped. There was only one way to find out, but yet, it was still too soon.

"Some day," He whispered out loud without realizing it.

"What was that, David?" Raven requested, thinking he was talking to her.

"Oh, heh, nothing," Gecko quickly covered up as the duo walked, leaving Onagazaru behind.

The animal only stood there, arms crossed, and shaking his head with a smirk.

"Oh too obvious, Gecko-san…" he taunted to no one in general, "oh too obvious. I do wish the best of luck to you though. You've found the chance, so take it. Pass it up, and you will regret it.?"

Gecko and Raven finally made landfall upon the other side, leaving the dreaded faux pa flooring of bamboo. She even let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of unmoving earth beneath her feet.

"You weren't kidding when you said that was difficult," Raven commented, "I actually missed the feeling of solid ground under my feet for a moment."

"I told you, "Gecko laughed, "you did well though, I'm impressed. I was thinking I was going to have to rescue you from falling sooner."

"I caught him, didn't I?" Raven protested out of play, "you said all I had to do was catch him, and I did."

"At the risk of falling, and if it weren't for me, you would have been in a world of trouble," Gecko corrected in a similar manner, seeing it was all in fun.

"I suppose, I'm just glad that you were there," she informed, looking down over the canyon as the walked up another inclined path. Her sight wandered over at Gecko's person, seeing he appeared to be smiling, rather proficiently at that, beneath his mask. Raven looked down, seeing that she was still holding his hand, even long after they had left the bamboo canyon that belonged to Onagazaru. Not in a rude manner, but Raven released it, retracting it to her own side. To her surprise, he did the same, almost in a mimicking fashion. Silence fell between them soon after, providing nothing more than an uncomfortable feeling that she dreaded, and knew to be true for him as well.

"So," Raven finally spoke after what seemed like eons but was only seconds in reality, "what's my next challenge? Possibly a test of wits against an highly intelligent owl? What about swimming against a fish? Oh, I know, a balancing act pitted against a-"

"Actually, Raven," Gecko interrupted, more than amused with her ideas, "training is over with for today."

"Really?" She quickly replied, unable to believe that it had finally come. "I don't know if I could have continued with anymore of this. Each was all extremely testing upon my person, and I'm sure that I'm officially exhausted for today."

"That's good," Gecko replied.

"…Excuse me?" Raven asked, completely perplexed by the situation.

"I said that's good," he reiterated, looking at her, "that means you worked as hard as you possibly could, and it's a sign of a job well done. Only those that are exhausted at the end of the day truly put forth all of their potential, giving all that they had to give. I believe you fit the niche well."

"Thanks," Raven huffed, straining as her muscles screamed out in pain from today's adventures, "I've been sore and hurt before, but this is something else. Death might be more enjoyable than what I'm feeling at the moment."

Gecko's eyes grew of concern, as she too realized what she had said. Even though it was hastily conceived and performed, Raven still attempted to do the unthinkable, and amongst all people she thought of it ever happening to, it was herself. That was one thing that she wished to never experience again in the remainder of her life, no matter how long it be.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that," Raven attempted to correct, "there's no need to worry about me, I assure you."

"I know, but," Gecko began, still retaining the look of concern as the slowly walked, "I don't know what it was that forced you into such a hastily made decision, but whatever it is that you have experienced thus far is the past, and I wish for nothing of the sorts to ever happen to you again. The scars upon your body only solidify what I speak of. Someone such as you shouldn't have to be put through living hell no matter what. As long as I draw breath Raven, you will be safe, I assure you. I dare anyone to speak otherwise."

"That's very considerate of you, Gecko," Raven replied, almost relieved, knowing that he was true to his words just by his nature. She surprisingly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. "I indeed have nothing to fear with you as my protector."

Gecko eagerly accepted her warmth upon his own person, smiling. Even after everything seemed to have been taken from him in life, he finally had something to look forward to, something to protect. Something to…love.

"I do have a solution to your muscle pains though," Gecko finally stated in their enjoyed silence, releasing one another. "There's a hot spring not far from your, er, I mean, my dwelling that I use every day after a hard day's work. You need it more than I, but it's quite relaxing."

"Lead the way," Raven eagerly replied, more than ready to feel the soothing, even medicinal, waters of the naturally heating springs.

Within a matter of minutes, and a visit to Gecko's dwelling to change, they found themselves at the hot spring that he had mentioned. To Raven, it appeared to be similar to the one that she found in the clearing in the jungle, but this appeared to be of better upkeep. Not only did it posses a wide rim of stone around it, the surrounding foliage provided more than a beautiful scene. As Raven took in the sights, she finally noticed Gecko had disrobed to nothing more than his undershorts, displaying his nearly inhuman perfect physique, allowing the filtering sunlight of dusk to dance across his toned body. He gingerly slid into the water that emitted steam naturally, drifting across the shallow pool away from the stepping stones that led down into it. Gecko turned back, seeing Raven was still bundled up in her robe, the very same that Hans had given her as a gift. She seemed to have knack of finding more than one use for items.

"Come on, Raven," Gecko motioned with a smile, "don't be shy, besides, you need this, trust me, you'll feel a lot better after you submerge yourself."

"Well…if you insist," she managed, nearly embarrassed, hesitatingly undoing the knot in the robe's belt. "You do seem to know best, after all."

One arm after the other, she slowly removed the robe, revealing her own person, covered by a black two-piece swimsuit. Apparently, she had managed to pick it up somewhere along her travels, more than likely when she was Alexa's roommate. It showed off her own physique, as well as the scars Slade etched into her forever, easily. Though slightly more tanned, Raven's skin remained an off-shade, extremely pale and still retaining the grey hue to it. Yet, to Gecko, Raven was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had seen in…ever. As he looked her over as she entered the pool of soothing water, he lowered his own head, nearly submerged besides the top of his head and eyes. Raven finally looked up at him, seeing him in his unnatural position.

"Gecko, what's the matter?" She beckoned with a smirk, amused by his nature.

"Oh, me?" He replied, lifting his head up slightly from the water, "it's nothing, I was just taken back for a second, that's all."

"I see," Raven added with a cocked eyebrow, knowing good and well what he was getting at. "What exactly were you taken back by?"

"Oh, uh…heh, um," he stammered, clearly becoming flushed in the cheeks, and it wasn't from the water.

"Gecko?"

"Y-yes?"

"Just say it," Raven informed with a smirk, "look, no matter what you are going to say, I will look no differently upon you, I assure you. Besides, we need to be open with each other, right?"

Gecko nodded in agreement, lifting his head free from the water completely, sitting up normally.

"Okay," he huffed as he began, still trying to find the best way to say what he was thinking of her, but it turned out that the simplest approach is the best, "Raven…I think you're…beautiful."

"R-really?" Raven questioned, caught off guard at the moment, as well as allowing her own embarrassment to show. It was just so…different for her. Even though Garfield had said he loved her and did indeed show true to his word, he never said she was beautiful. Circumstances or not at the time of Garfield's confession of love, no one had ever called her that. David's innocent nature and inert need to protect everything that he cared for only forced his words farther home. "Y-you really think so?"

"Think? I know, Raven," Gecko replied, more sure in his words this time. "Granted I live with a woman older than dirt, but that's beside the point. The point is that a man would have to be a fool to not realize that. I am no fool."

It was clear as to how serious he was in his words, and Raven was more than accepting of them.

"I'm not tha-"

"Yes you are," Gecko interrupted, grabbing her attention even further, "don't be so modest about yourself. On top of being one of the most precious girls I have ever laid eyes on, you have a personality that is unrivaled by anyone else upon the face of this earth."

"Please, Gecko," Raven managed, still embarrassed, but enjoying his compliments. "Thank you, but I'm not that great." Raven lowered her head slightly, "…not if you knew everything."

"I'm here for you," he returned, inching closer to only a mere foot separated them to prevent her from having to raise her voice across the hot spring, "if you want to talk about it, that is. It could possibly help you feel better about it."

"I don't know," Raven semi-protested, letting out a sigh, clearly distraught, "no matter what I do or where I go, these things will plague me the rest of my life. I have to live with my mistakes."

Gecko reached out for her hand beneath the water, taking hold of it gently.

"If you don't wish to tell me, that's fine, I understand," he informed, "but I really dislike seeing you in pain, physically or mentally."

That was the last straw, whatever inhibitions against telling her past to him were broken. He was correct in the logic of getting something off of one's chest, but, with her, no matter what she did, it would be with her for the rest of her life.

"I'll…try," Raven finally managed, getting his attention once more, "I hope you won't look upon me any different once you hear the truth."

"I promise, Raven," Gecko assured, displaying the truth in his words that he had always done before.

With that, Raven began the tale of how she came to be. Even though it was so far-fetched and unbelievable, it was true. No one but Raven would really ever know how true it really was. Though, this time, she left the mentioning of Slade outside of it, not wishing to utter his name ever again, especially after what had happened in the forest, even though it was only a dream. With Raven, that was all it took. The rest of the story would be told some other time, but not now. Even though she trusted him greatly, he was only an acquaintance, and it would be some time before she befriended him to the point of hearing the rest.

"…and that's how I ended up here, I think," Raven finished, revealing nearly all of her past from the previous 4 years or so.

Gecko looked on in disbelief, at more than one thing at that. Yet, there was one thing that stayed in his mind.

"Wait, wait, wait," he uttered, still in disbelief, which was to be expected, "You're telling me that you're a Titan? As in superheroes against villains in the world Titan?

"Yes," Raven calmly replied, "in fact, I was one of the founding members upon the team of Titans West, more formally in Jump City in the United States."

"No…way," Gecko added, wide-eyed, "I've been looking for you guys like my whole life. I've always wanted to be a Titan. Help others in need and everything, but part of the founding team, wow, that's amazing. So I assume you know Robin, don't you?"

Raven remembered how he had come through to the True Master years ago, so she must have told the story to Gecko of Robin.

"Yes, I do, just like the others; he's one of my best friends, even family if that's how you wish to look at things," Raven explained, noticing that the afternoon sunlight had faded into twilight, only the surrounding torches illuminated the area. "I've never had any friends or true family before them, so they are all that I have in the world."

"Since you're a superhero, you must have powers, don't you?"

"I…did," Raven painfully admitted, "because of the one that gave me these scars, it appeared that I was injured enough to lose control, even the very feeling of them. I may still have them, but I can't use them any longer. That's why I sought out this quest to find help, to return home with something of use to my teammates."

Gecko was clearly becoming upset. He stared into the water, his fist clenched.

"Whoever did this to you doesn't deserve to live," he uttered out of anger, making eye contact with her once more. He was upset not at her, but at Slade, even though he was unknown to it. Gecko already witnessed Slade's atrocities, and now unknown to him, two people close to him that was taken or affected by his vile hand.

"I assure you, he won't be hurting anyone else ever again," Raven stated, avoiding the use of his name. "but the damage has already been done. I suppose I consider it a curse for what I willingly did to my own…family."

"It's not, don't look at it that way," Gecko attempted, "things happen, sometimes out of our control. This happens to be one of them. You know what though?"

"What?"

"I think this was all destined to happen. I think you were destined to come here as well," Gecko explained with a smile in hopes of brightening her spirits somewhat. "You were destined to…meet me."

Raven thought for a moment. From what her mother had said long ago, it was true. Her entire life was scripted, and things were prophesied to happen. Thus far, it appeared to be living up to its words.

"You know what?" Raven added, "you're probably right. Would I do it all over again? You bet I would."

"Why, it sounds like this is the worst thing that's happened in your life, why would you relive it?"

"Just so I could meet a nice and caring person….just so I can meet you."

She embraced him in a hug, this one seemed to be more caring than the last, as if he could actually feel her own natural energy flow within him and intertwine with his own, making it a lasting moment. Raven finally released how long she had embraced him, quickly releasing out of embarrassment.

"So…best be getting some rest for tomorrow, I suppose," Raven finally admitted, preparing to exit the spring.

"That sounds like a plan," Gecko replied, preparing himself as well as his clothing to rest in the tree once more.

"Gecko?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"You can stay in your own living quarters, after all that I have been though, it doesn't bother me any. I trust you enough. Besides, how can you protect me how you wish to do from all the way over there?"

A rush of happiness overcame him, knowing that he was going to spend the evening with Raven…well, sorta. It was all that he needed, either way; her presence was just that enjoyable. Even if it was merely rest.

"I'm happy she's actually trusting of me to this extent," Gecko thought as he walked contently beside Raven, "and surprised really. My feelings weren't…cordially accepted, but she didn't push them away. As I predicted, all I need to do is give it time, and everything that I am working towards forming between us will come true. Becoming friends is a must, but being together is a dream. It is a dream that I truly do hope to fulfill."

Gecko smiled to himself.

"She is right though…I couldn't possibly protect her from that distance. She's trusted me with her safety, even life in need be. I'm not about to fail her now. Not now, not ever."


	24. Interlude 12

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, expanding across a time that nearly encompassed a year. The seasons came and went as usual, even in the mountainous lands of Southern China, they were noticeable. From the extreme winters that fell snow by the foot for days that dared any sane soul to set foot into, spring months allowing rain to fall like no other, summer days that literally climbed to scorching triple digits at times, despite the cross winds of high elevation. If any season was the most tolerable at times, it would be autumn, as the leaves gently swayed to the ground by the cooling breeze, shortening the day's sunlight slowly every day, providing for an absolutely beautiful environment to indulge one's self in. Each and every day passed the same, beginning with the Bear, Snake, and Monkey, and finally ending in a much-deserved dip in the naturally occurring hot spring, providing a time to relax and kick back. Raven's training with the animals is still fresh in her mind, as it has only been a mere month since she had finally converted to training directly under Gecko in order to continue advancing in her abilities. Not that the animals had long since lost interest, but the fact that she was more than able to defeat them with ease was proving quite useless to training. Today was no different, as Raven and Gecko were on the grassy lawn that she had first learned how to imitate water in her forms so long ago, learning how to focus inner energy. Yet, at this moment, it was more or less being friends than training, but they didn't mind.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Rae," Gecko questioned of her, using her shortened name, much like a close friend would. He sat cross-legged next to her as they faced the cliff's edge, overlooking the valley.

"What's that?" Raven replied through closed eyes, still concentrating.

"You remember those glove things I found that fell out of your bag earlier today, just before we "played" that little game of hide-and-seek?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Raven continued politely, seeing he was curious. She remembered the "game" though: With use of agility and speed through the tree tops to see who was the fastest, as well as the use of surrounding terrain to blend it with. Even though Gecko took it easy on her, Raven still proved quite resourceful and came out as the victor overall. Besides, he enjoyed seeing her happy when she won.

"I have a pretty good idea about them, but what are they for?" He continued.

Raven smiled, letting out a huff of a laugh, getting his attention.

"You'll think it's stupid if I told you," Raven began, relinquishing in her memories of Alexa and Hans at the moment.

"Of course not," Gecko assured, "so what, were you like some kind of fighter for a while or something? Not that you aren't, I mean, you have a spirit worthy of any warrior, but I mean as in sport. I've never meet anyone that engages in a fight for…fun."

"Yeah, sorta," Raven replied at his general demanor, "I had this…friend that taught me how to box. I liked it, and not to mention it got my confidence back. Before that, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was surprised with myself to say the least, I mean, me of all people, taking part in something like that. Trust me, I wasn't always like this. I don't think you would have liked the old me."

"Nonsense, Raven, how could I not like you? You're one of the few people I know in this world, not to mention amongst the most cherished," Gecko stated, still showing interest in her tales. "So, I suppose that's what explained your seemingly inhuman stamina and strength, unfocused or not. You said boxing, correct?" Gecko pointed out, getting a nod in agreement from Raven. "What kind of boxing? Like kickboxing, Muay Thai?"

"Just the normal kind, I guess," Raven corrected, "just the hands." She added, holding her gently made fists up in a fighting stance of sorts.

"Oh, I see," Gecko added, "Interesting to say the least. At the risk of sounding stupid and not to insult your abilities…were you any good at it?"

"Was I?" Raven jested with a laugh, "Before I continued on with my travels, I managed to close out my short "career" if you will with a total of 11 wins, 1 loss. Of course, my last bout was the loss"

"Impressive to say the least," Gecko congratulated, "I've never seen a fight before, well, that way anyways. What's it called when you knock them down for the win for what is it..10…20 seconds, something like that?"

"It's 10, David," Raven corrected with a smirk, "and it's called a knockout."

"Ah, I see, yes, how many knockouts did you get?"

Raven smiled.

"11," she calmly informed. "Just to let you know, that loss I told you about? I wasn't knocked out. That came by a split-decision that was entirely unfair in my opinion. I knocked one of her teeth out in that bout."

Gecko's eyes went wide.

"Wow, that's how all your wins came by?"

Raven merely looked at him slyly.

"I thought you said you didn't doubt my abilities?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm not," he defended, playfully nervous, "Now I know where your stubborn attitude to nearly anything comes from, but in a good way. You never give up, always keep going, no matter the cost. No pun intended, but you always get back up when you get knocked down. From what I can tell, Rae, you truly are a warrior at heart, and always have been, all you need was to unlock the potential, which required a little…motivation. Why didn't you stay with it?"

"I had to move on," Raven informed, unfolding her legs, looking across the midday expanse of the valley, "came out this way and whatnot. I do miss the feeling though. Knowing that it was only you and your opponent, only one could walk away the victor. I always frowned upon it when I passed it on the television, but when you're there in it, it's a whole new world. There's a lot of skill, effort, concentration, just all kinds of things that I didn't think was possibly involved in it that were and are vital. If I had decided to stay, I would have never met you."

"Ah, I see," Gecko commented.

"You remember that whole destiny thing you told me about awhile back?"

"Yeah, what about it, Rae?" He stated, following suit of Raven's posture, relaxing.

"I think you were right," Raven informed, looking over at him, "we were destined to meet, you were to help me, all of it."

"If you believe in fate," he added, standing up, Raven following suit.

"Do you even need to say that?" Raven questioned, cocking her brow.

Gecko smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Of course not," Gecko gestured, "I already knew."

"Even though I'm not the one that usually says this," Raven began, looking around, "but are we going to get started on any more training today?"

"Soon, just enjoy the rest though," Gecko assured, "strong and willing or not, my training's a little tougher than fighting the animals."

"Nothing I can't handle," Raven replied confidently, "I've prevailed thus far, so what is there that will prevent me from pushing forward?"

"I didn't say that you couldn't," Gecko pointed out, "I'm just merely informing you that your training has become more difficult, testing both your physical endurance, as well as your mentality in situations. You have the potential, we just need to unlock it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Raven ushered, "Let's go find that key and unlock my so-called potential then."

Gecko merely laughed as Raven playfully pushed him along the gentle downgrade of a path. The duo came upon an outcropping of boulders ranging in various sizes.

"Stop here," Gecko informed, getting Raven to quit pushing him.

"Why? It's just a bunch of rocks," Raven pointed out, not understanding what his reasoning was behind their halt.

"I think it's time to show you a new trick," he smirked, "now that you can control your inner energy expertly, it's time to put it to use by using it as a weapon."

"Haven't I done that before?" She quizzingly added, confused.

Gecko's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Nothing like this," he assured, picking up a softball-sized rock, holding it with his palm out stretched skyward. "Now watch closely. You know what this is don't you?"

Raven looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a rock…isn't it?" Raven replied, knowing Gecko, really unsure of his motives.

"Right, but it isn't a rock, it's the enemy," he corrected, pointing at it. "With that being said, I am going to show you how to turn the "enemy" into dust."

Gecko widened his stance, gripped the rock, and made a fist with his other hand. With unmatched speed, he brought his fist down upon the rock, and like he promised, instead of merely crumbling or shattering into numerous shards, the rock exploded into nothing more than a fine powder, drifting away into the wind.

"Wow," Raven said wide-eyed, "breaking it was one thing, but it's completely destroyed, h-how did you do that?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to show you," Gecko assured, "It takes superb concentration and focus of your inner energy. Now that you've managed to build it up since you've been here, you may possibly be able to do this. Don't get discouraged though, it takes practice. What's happening when you make contact is that you're not striking with your strength, but your energy."

"My…energy?" Raven second-questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yes, your using your energy, your very lifeforce as a weapon. A very potent and lethal one at that," he informed, hefting up another about the same size, placing it in Raven's hand. "As I said, don't get discouraged, it took me nearly a year to perfect this technique, yet, I'm still not a master at it."

Raven nodded, taking into effect what he was getting at. Raven's mind seemed to operate in such a way to where things seemed to come easily to her, but if a challenge presented itself, daunting or not, she'd take it head on. Now, completing said challenge was another story. In a similar manner after a concentrated gathering moment, Raven mimicked Gecko's form, bringing her fist upon the rock with equal force. Yet, the rock did give under her strength, but only shattered into shards and fragments, some even sticking into her hand. Raven quickly retracted her fist out of pain, watching blood begin to seep from the minor cuts, pieces of stone lodged in between her knuckles.

"Ahhh…," she groaned in pain, shaking her hand as it continued to bleed, "I don't think I did it right."

"Close though," Gecko attempted to confide, even though it was in vain in comparison to Raven's string of hushed obscenities as she picked the fragments out of her hand. "Your form was correct, but you are still in the mindset that you much make contact with brute force."

"If it…doesn't make contact," Raven replied in between picking shards out of her knuckles, "then how will I…obliterate it like…you did?"

"It's the energy, not the contact; you must transfer the energy without making true contact. Here," he handed her another rock, slightly bigger, "try again, but this time, try to stop your fist just as it makes contact, and allow the momentum and energy to continue through. If possible, keep your hand loose when you strike, but just as it makes contact, tighten it. It's all about timing, but trust me, its well worth it."

"I'll try," Raven steadied, looking at the rock resting in her palm, "I still don't see how it you did it though, who taught you this?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you get it right," Gecko played with a smirk.

Raven nodded, even though it was merely out of amusement, she took it as a challenge. Similar to before, Raven forced her fist forward with the same speed and angle, only this time she did as he instructed, attempting to stop the inertia just as it made contact, hopefully allowing the energy behind her attack to do the work. As predicted, she strained against the turbulent force that bore down upon her arm as it contacted. She immediately noticed a change in the feeling of her attacking hand as the energy surged through it and exited on the continued path, into the rock. As if it were an alien force of unknown origin, Raven felt the energy transfer from her fist into the rock, instead of cracking it into multiple, and painfully sharp, sharp shards, it instantly exploded into a minute cloud, drifting away in the wind in a similar manner as Gecko's. Raven looked up with a proud smile upon her face, Gecko's distorted into one of sheer astonishment.

"You just performed a technique that took me a year to learn in a matter of minutes," he managed, still dumbfounded by Raven's abilities.

"Is that good?" Raven questioned, knowing good and well what the answer was, only getting a laugh out of him. "So, I lived up to my part of the bargain, now it's your turn. Who taught you how to do that?"

Gecko looked out across the canyon, taking in the last rays of the setting sun, feeling the wind whip across his tanned face.

"My master did," he began, still studying the dusk of day before his eyes, "He taught me nearly everything I know. Well, enough about that, I doubt you want to hear about that. I know how people feel about indulging in the past, taking the proverbial "trip down memory lane" kind of thing."

"Please do go on," Raven persuaded, "I wish to hear more about you and your past. Even after the year that I have been here, I know so little about you. I'm sure that an innocent and caring individual such as yourself has much to tell. I want to hear all of it."

"I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart," Gecko stated, "I don't wish to upset you in any way, shape, or form."

"After what I've been though," she assured, "I don't know if there's anything left that could do that. Besides, I'm a big girl, David, I can take it."

He meekly smiled at her antics around him.

"Well, for starters, you probably already knew that I'm not from around here. I'm not what they call "indigenous"."

"I…knew that already," Raven pointed out, "I also know what "indigenous" means, David, I'm not stupid."

"See, what I tell you?" Gecko laughed, "Seriously though, I am originally from Mexico, or at least of Mexican heritage. I say that because I only lived there for the first 5 years of my life, nothing major. In any case, here's the interesting part. My parents were what I guess you'd call "normal". Well, one of them anyways. That would have been my father. My mother was, well, how should I put this, you'll probably think that I'm making this up, but she was a demon, a reptilian demon to be more specific."

"Okay," Raven commented, not at all surprised.

"What? That doesn't even seem the least bit surprising, let along believable to you?"

"It's a perfect explanation to your abilities for one, and the fact that you call yourself "Gecko" only makes it kind of obvious. Besides, I know of demons, and I know they exist. I'm one of the few "intelligent" people when it comes to that kind of thing," Raven explained, content with his story thus far, "do continue."

"Oh, well, okay," Gecko managed, surprised on how well she was accepting to the idea that his mother was a demonic being of otherworldly origins. "My mother was a demon. My father always told me that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen on the face of the earth."

"Didn't you think that yourself, well, from a child adoring their mother of course," Raven questioned.

"I wish I could have seen her, but sadly, she…died giving birth to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Raven apologized, not having a clue as to the tragic fate of his mother, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Gecko managed, resting a hand upon her shoulder, even though he was emotionally upset to a degree. Raven could tell, but he was fighting to contain them. "I lived with my father alone for those 5 years, until cruel fate decided it was time for Death to visit my life once more. My father contracted an incurable disease that he continued to fight for months, but it was inevitable, as he passed away as well. So there I was…orphaned…alone in the world. Luckily, shortly before that, I had begun training in martial arts beneath a master known as Yamori Hui, Master Chu's brother. Older brother I might add. He took me in as his own while under his teachings."

"Wait, you're saying that old crow had an older brother?" Raven commented, making sure she wasn't around or even possible to hear her.

"Yes, funny thing was he looked much younger, he was the stronger one of the siblings. In any case, I was beneath his extraordinary teachings in the arts for 8 years, he essentially raised me as his son, and fulfilling my father's…dying wish."

Raven noticed his voice began to break at the very end as he trailed off. Knowing him to be this powerful, brave warrior for good, it was different to see him this way, yet, to her, it didn't make her think any different of him. It only proved that he was human, just like her, and cared for others.

"Just as I managed to find peace in my life," he continued, finding it even harder to continue, "this…vile…monster of a human being entered my life, demanding possession of my sword, the very same that possessed my father's very spirit. He wanted it for his own evil agenda, to use its ability to sever anything it made contact with, no matter how strong of a material it be. Master Yamori and I attempted to resolve the situation peacefully, but it was not to happen that way. This evil creature didn't even hesitate, attacking Master Yamori and I, managing to get the sword."

Gecko's hand was balled up in a fist, the veins upon the back of his hand beginning to become visible as his anger flowed through his body.

"He attempted to strike Master Yamori down with it, but I wanted to protect the only father figure I had left in the world, so I put myself before him. Even with my speed, it wasn't enough. Master...Master Yamori still suffered an injury that proved to be fatal not much later, while I received this as payment for my futile attempts to save him." He motioned towards his scar over his eye, "I was lucky enough to retain sight in it, but after that happened, I…lost it, I charged him with everything I had, knowing that I was nowhere near strong enough to fight him on my own, so I did the only thing I could think of, I merely took the sword away from him. Surprised, and seeing something that frightened him, he fled, but I was more focused on Master at that point to give chase. I did notice that my hand had turned a dark green color, even what appeared to be scales had begun to form upon the back of my hand. Later, I discovered that this must have been yet another gift that mother had given me, and I thank her for it. My curse is other's salvation, and I plan to use it to help others. Though, shortly after that incident, Master Yamori fell victim to that monster, and it was I that put him to rest."

There were tears in Gecko's eyes, yet to have fallen upon his cheeks.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want," Raven consoled, "I don't like seeing you upset like this."

"I…need to, it helps me accept it and fuel my ambition to prevent others from even thinking of going through what I have been forced to suffer."  
Raven knew exactly what he was feeling as she could completely relate. Yet, there was something about this "vile creature" of a man that seemed…familiar.

"I found that he had left me a gift that he had planned on giving to me as I was to graduate from his teachings and tutelage. It was these very clothes that I wear, a mix of martial artist garb and my Mexican heritage, mainly focusing on that of wrestlers, "luchadors" as they are better known, nothing like what is in America."

"So, then what?" Raven respectfully requested, still cautious as to where she wished to tread upon his past. "After that, what did you do?"

"I wished to help people, to be a hero, to stop the kind of evil that ruined what life I had managed to make. I sought out this organization that is world-renown for just that, heroes, well, superheroes that is."

The gears within Raven's mind began to turn as she put two and two together. She was still thinking of the villainous man that he had mentioned earlier, but also a superhero group, and the fact that he was about 13 around the same time only made it that much more possible.

"What's the name of this group?" Raven questioned, adding everything up.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember, I found my Master's younger sister and continued training under her during my search for them, but I think it was something like the Titans…yeah, that's it, the Teen Titans."

The proverbial lightbulb illuminated within Raven's head, as an idea formulated.

"The Titans?" Raven unbelievably questioned, getting a nod, "I'm a Titan. Well…sorta."

Gecko's attention was immediately grabbed.

"You are? Wait, I know you haven't lied yet, but how can I believe you? You don't have any powers that I can see, but you can fight. Master Hui had a student that was a Titan…Robin I think it was or something like that. Long before I came here."

"Just wait here, I'll be right back," Raven assured with a smile, standing up, and bolting up the path, apparently heading back to her living quarters, which had managed to be constructed not far from Gecko's own. Within a matter of minutes, she returned, cradling something wrapped up in her hand.

"Here, you don't believe me," she began, unraveling the cloth, revealing her inert Communicator in dire need of repair, "that's a Communicator."

Gecko's face lit up as he picked it up from her hands, inspecting it as he opened it, taking it in.

"What an impressive piece of technology. If you're a Titan, then why haven't you called your friends for help? It's only sensible."

"Trust me, I would if I could," Raven replied taking the Communicator from him as she looked at it, "this thing managed to get fried because…, well, it's a long story."

"I'm all ears and I've got plenty of time," Gecko stated, "I'm more than eager to hear of what you have been through, possibly shed some light on the mystery that is Raven to me."

She merely laughed as he was just like a student willing to learn, all Raven had to do was reveal the information for him to learn of. Though, complications arose with that.

"Even if I did tell you some things about me, you'd probably think different of me than you do now, and I wouldn't blame you one very bit," Raven commented, folding the Titan Communicator back up, even though it was useless, it was still hers, essentially a badge proving to the rest of the world that she was indeed a Titan. A very misplaced and powerless one, but a Titan no less, and all of that would change…someday.

"How could you even think that," Gecko pointed out, "we have lived by one another for nearly a year, and compared to what I've lived through thus far, I'm more than positive that it will not be any worse than that."

"I am part of the original team of Titans located in Jump City. You know where that's at?"

Gecko shook his head.

"If I knew that, I would have been there already," he laughed light-heartily.

"It's on the western coast of the United States, in California to be exact. In any case, that is where the Titans originated from several years ago. You've already heard of Robin, our leader. There's Cyborg, part man, part machine, and highly intelligent to boot. He has designed and built everything that has to do with technology for the team, from the communicators, even building the Tower, our base of operations, from the ground up. Then there's Starfire, an alien princess of the world of Tameran, seeking refuge upon earth from slave-trading aliens, essentially the reasoning of all of us meeting. She's very beautiful, but she seems to lack in intelligence. Not that she isn't, it's just the fact that she struggles with comprehending the languages of the world. If you're looking for a fierce warrior at heart, that's where you need to turn to. Her entire species' civilization is that of one that rivals, if not surpass, the achievements of Spartans in Greek history. Last but not least, there's Beast Boy, shape-shifting master of the animal kingdom, granted and cursed with the ability to morph into any animal on the face of the earth, as well as some that are, well, alien. Usually immature and obnoxious, between horrendous manners to practical jokes, he's just seeking attention to cover all the pain that dwells within him from his parent's passing at a young age. These heroes, and myself, have protected Jump City from irrefutable evils, such as Brother Blood's first H.I.V.E. Academy, to the inter-dimensional warped world created by Johnny Rancid, even to the darkest day in history that will never be surpassed by the hand of man, the coming of Trigon."

"Trigon?!" Gecko questioned unbelievably, the name synonymous with pure evil, "why, no-, better yet, how did he appear in this realm?"

"Through The Portal," Raven informed, the horrific images of the wishfully forgotten past resurfacing in her mind once more. "Trigon bore offspring in the form of a daughter. That daughter was to be The Portal for his ascension to the realm of mortals. I was The Portal."

Gecko looked on with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had heard.

"You're Trigon's daughter?"

"Yes," Raven managed, "but he failed in his misguided attempt to rule, my friends and I defeated him and sent him back to whence he came. He shall never threaten the realm of mortals again."

"That's good," Gecko commented in a considerate way, only to see Raven's face not ease up in its tightened nature, but grow more distraught.

"Yet, even that was nothing compared to what has happened to me as of lately in my shamble of a life."

"What could possibly be that much worse than the greatest conceivable evil in existence wreaking havoc upon the world?" Gecko seriously asked of her.

"A soulless void that retains the vessel of a human, but it is only a mere husk of what remains. All feelings, any compassion for other living things, absent, and all it cares about is its own personal agenda. This…inhuman monster manipulates and contorts everything around it, even people. I was one of the unlucky ones.

Gecko's attention was grabbed just from the mere description of what was to be far worse than Trigon.

"I had taken somewhat of an absence from the Titans. I was homesick, missing my other dimensional world of Azarath, as well as my mother. She seemed to be the only one that ever showed me compassion, until I met the Titans anyways. In any case, I took a leave of sorts to make the spiritual journey back to Azarath, so I required solitude and utter concentration to make the ascension into the astral world. While I was miles away from my friends, as well as any help, I was attacked by this monster's mechanical minions. I attempted to flee, even with my powers to protect me, it wasn't enough. They captured me, and brought me before their "Master". A long time nemesis of the Titans, he issued an ultimatum upon me: Join him as his Apprentice, or thousands, including the Titans, would perish in the blink of an eye. I made the only sensible choice at the time, even though I rebelled at first. I had become this monster's Apprentice, heeding to his word, obeying every order, even aiding him in committing the very crimes and atrocities that I had became a Titan to prevent. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, and his manipulative ideologies finally corrupted what sanity remained within me. I had become just like him."

Raven's fist balled up as she explained, Gecko taking notice. It pained her greatly to recollect the events, and did all she could to avoid his name. It had become synonymous with everything she stood against and detested with every fiber of her being. She was tempted to lash out in anger, much like she had always done before, yet, she held herself back, mainly due to her teachings beneath Master Hui and Gecko.

"In my corrupted state, my emotions fragile, and my powers dangerously out of control because of it, I heeded his word with utter loyalty, without question. He decreed the order to eliminate the Titans…my friends, and I willingly accepted. In that confrontation, I was discovered, and they were shocked, needless to say. I didn't blame them. Even after I had nearly killed them with my own hands, they wished to give me a second chance. It was their friendship and the bond that we shared as family that drove this ambition to form a task force to make an assault upon where I had called home for so long to break me free of the chains that bound me to him. In that heated battle, I made the choice to protect what I held dear in a time of crisis, and turned on the very thing that was forcing his own ambitions upon me. It was in that duel, I destroyed what had required me to emulate him. This battle…was the end. Because of my telepathic nature, well, former nature, I was saved from certain death by my mother and the leaders of my homeworld. They saw it fit that I be given a new lease on life, and after all my travels, it has brought me here…to you. If you have a different opinion of me, I don't blame you. I'm not the innocent girl you thought I was."

"No, Raven, you are," Gecko assured gently, "under the circumstances, there was no other choice, you did the only sensible thing at the time, and it affected your subconscious. No one is to blame, especially not you. It was either that or watch thousands of innocent people perish before your very eyes. This…monster that you served, is he the very same that has given you these scars?"

Raven's lip quivered out of pain and sorrow upon recollecting what had happened to disfigure her face and body for life.

"Yes," she managed with a broken voice. "That last battle, the one to save my friends is when it happened, and I essentially sacrificed myself for them. I can only hope that they forgive me for the horrible atrocities that I have committed in his name. I can barely do that for myself."

"I'm more than positive that they have, if they are as close as you described them to be to you, and besides, they are the Titans. They are more than understanding of the situation." Gecko replied, coming to her aid in a sense to console her. "I will see to it that you are never harmed again by him, not anyone, ever again. I vow that to you."

"You don't have to worry about him," Raven added, "I made sure he met a fitting end before I was to, well, in a sense. Out of curiosity, I hope it doesn't upset you too much, but what did the figure that slain your master look like?"

"For you, anything," Gecko smiled, even though it hurt, he put in the back of his mind, "I will never forget him. He just gave off an unmistakenably evil aura from his tall, muscular frame. A heart black as coal rested inside of his black-draped body that had metallic armor upon his forearms, shoulders, thighs, and shins. It was a cross of modern contemporary design and old-world majesty of a knight's armor. Menacing in appearance, the coup de grace to top off this utterly disturbing individual would be his mask, shrouding his visage in mystery as dark as he was."

Raven knew the similarities were too close; there was some kind of connection.

"Metallic in nature, gleaming sunlight off of it as if it were repelled by his dark soul, half black, the other bronze, a single, penetrating eye visible, staring into one's soul with such intense hatred. His name is something that will never be forgotten either. This vicious being of a man was known by one name and one name only, S-

"Slade," Raven interrupted, surprising Gecko to no other as he uttered his name as well. The fact that they said his name in unison was all too coincidental.

"H-how did you know?" He requested, surprised at her knowledge of him.

Raven's eyes welled up with tears.

"Because he was the one that did this to me, Gecko. Slade ruined my life. He force me to do his bidding, to harm my friends, all of it. He was behind it all. He ruined my life…much like he did yours."

Gecko went to her side, wrapping his arms around her gently as tears fell from her cheeks at just the mere remembrance of him.

"Even though he's gone, David, he still torments me, I will never be rid of him. His image has been forever etched into my subconscious…he's a part of me now," she sobbed, "no matter what I do, he's always there, and I regret everything that I did in his name."

"It's okay, Raven," He gently replied, embracing her, "whatever past mistakes that you have made are just that, in the past, there are no worries now. Your friends are more than forgiving, I know it, they do not look down upon you as they once did any longer. Nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again, I promise. I will protect you; give my life if I must. I have sworn an oath to do so. Even though he is gone, he is lucky."

"Why do you say that?" Raven managed, wiping her eye, slightly confused.

"He never has to face my wrath, a culmination of intense hatred and anger from the slaying of my master, to the pain he has wrought upon you. I would have personally slaughtered him like an animal with my bare hands just for laying a hand on you in a threatening manner. So I do have to say he is lucky."

Raven meekly smiled at Gecko's…insightful words. That was the only thing that she could possibly reflect upon with relief was the fact that Slade was indeed gone for good, and wouldn't ever hurt anyone ever again.

"I really wish I could have prevented what had happened to you," Gecko informed, "I know it is only my principles telling me this, as well as my heart of course."

Raven still welcomed his warm touch.

"What's in the past is in the past," Raven quoted with a smirk from him, "all I have to look forward to is the future, and I'm just glad you're in it."

Gecko smiled, looking into her deep violet eye, taking in her beauty much like he had done before, except this time, he almost felt as if she had…welcomed it.

"Fate has disrupted our lives," Raven commented as she looked over the valley, watching the setting sun, nearly non-existent behind the adjacent mountains, shrouding the depression between in darkness of twilight. "This fate affects both you and I, and it has in such a negative manner. If not for fate, we would be living normal lives much like we were before. Yet, without fate, we would have never got to know one another, ourselves, if not for fate, we would have never met. If I was to be questioned to do it all again…"

"Would you?" Gecko inquired, enjoying the moment they were sharing.

Raven's eyes drifted to Gecko's own emerald, yet innocent, eyes that shimmered in the limelight of dusk.

"Yes," Raven replied with a smile, "if I knew all of that hardship, all of the pain, would have brought me here…brought me to you, I'd do it all over again."

Gecko was now more than certain as to what course of action he was to take. It may have taken little over a year of bonding and trust, but it was well worth it. For her, he would wait a millennia, even until the end of time if need be. The two of them sat there in silence, embracing one another out of consolation, as well as care, watching the last sliver of daylight disappear from view to allow night to take over.

"Tomorrow," Gecko thought, "it's now or never, but I will find out tomorrow."

The next day came as promised; much like all the others had done before for hundreds of millions of years. Nothing special there all in it's own, unless you were to ask a certain ninja. Yet, to David, it was his hour, now or never. Now was the time to find out if Raven shared the same feelings as he did for her. He only hoped that he would receive the same from her. Other than these fleeting feelings he held dearly for her, the day went on as normal.

"Have you ever done any weapons training?" Gecko questioned of her as they approached the courtyard in front of the pagoda.

"Not much," Raven semi-truthfully replied, stopping "why, what do you have in mind?"

Gecko stopped not far ahead of her, picking up what appeared to be a staff. He tossed it through the air, Raven catching it with ease.

"I'm going to show you how to use a staff," he informed.

Raven deviously smiled on the inside, as she was more than skilled with a staff. That was one thing she was actually proud of when it came to martial arts. Robin couldn't even stand a chance against her with a staff.

"Okay," Raven toyed in her tone, holding it up. She appeared to be truly novice as she stood there, but Raven felt as if she was ready for nearly anything Gecko could throw at her.

"Just the basics for now," Gecko informed, taking his up as well, "I just want you to block this, okay?"

Raven nodded, gripping the staff tighter as she prepared for his attack.

As promised, Gecko sped forward, nowhere near as fast as he could, but enough for a learning pace, or so he though. Raven not only blocked the overhead strike with ease, but parried it, and brought the other end of her staff up to his chin, stopping it just as it touched. Gecko was more than surprised at the sheer speed she exhibited.

"Was that good?" Raven naively commented as he stepped back.

"You've used a staff before, haven't you?" He questioned, smirking.

"Maybe," she added in a similar tone, deviously grinning. "Question is, can you keep up?"

"Can you?" Gecko challenged, quickly getting back into stance, "just don't hurt me."

"Okay, I'll try not to," she laughed, "…can't promise anything though."

Gecko knew she was only joking, but she was indeed dangerous, if not lethal with the weapon.

Once more, Gecko leapt into action, using full speed this time. His attack was blocked, but before Raven could parry it again, he followed up with the other end of his staff. Unable to block the follow-up attack, she ducked, but wasn't completely caught off-guard. Raven's staff swung in an uppercut manner, causing Gecko to place two hands upon his staff to block it from smashing into his chin. Raven's attack did throw him off balance somewhat from the sheer force of the impact, causing him take a step back to regain his footing. That's all it took for Raven to go on the offensive. She followed through instinctively with an overhead strike, Gecko dodging, unable to block it. Just as he returned to his stance, Raven let loose several sharp, jabbing strikes with the end of the staff, forcing him back once more, managing to block a few of them, but dodged most. Even though he had a good feeling that it was coming, he didn't have enough time to prevent it. Raven's staff went down, arcing next to the ground, and coming up with tremendous force. Blocking or not, it broke through his guard, putting him in a very bad spot in terms of defending himself. Even though it felt normal to them, they were both moving at amazing speeds, even for martial artists. Many motions had become literal blurs to eyes that were not trained to see them. Yet, Gecko couldn't even see the next attack, only to feel contact be made with his lower leg, and both of them being swept out from underneath of him with ease. Just as he landed on his back, Raven spun about, forcing the end of the staff only inches from his face with a grin on her face. He was more than surprised, let alone impressed with her skill.

"To answer your question, David," Raven, commented with a laugh, "I do know how to use a staff. It's one of the few things I'm good at anymore."

"That you are, impressive to say the least," he commented, picking himself up. "I suppose there's no need to go through teaching how to use one then, it seems you've already got the basics, as well as pretty much the advanced maneuvers down as second nature."

"What can I say?" She added, twirling her staff about with ease, "I'm a natural."

Gecko merely smiled at her personality, setting his staff down, yet reaching for what appeared to be another pair of wooden practice weapons.

"You may know your way around a staff," Gecko commented, picking them up, tossing one to Raven, allowing her to drop the staff to the side. "Let's see how well you wield a sword."

Sure enough, the wooden weapon in her hands was shaped in the form of a sword, very similar to that Gecko possessed. Slade may have taught her the basics, but she knew that this was a far different playing field against Gecko. They both snapped into attacking positions, staring one another down as if they were truly dueling to the death.

"Trust me," Gecko informed as they slowly circled, awaiting the other's attack, "I'll take it easy on you, and adjust my own skill to yours."

"It's good to know that," Raven cockily commented with an arched eyebrow.

Just as Gecko had predicted, as well as expected, Raven was the first to attack, seeing how she had less patience of the two. Using the most basic lateral strike that Slade had first instructed her to perform was easily blocked by Gecko's reflexes, stopping Raven's sword dead in its track with his own. He parried the weapon away, attempting to make an opening for an attack, but Raven reacted, snapping it into place before her, Gecko's edge resting only inches from her torso. With a surge of strength, she pushed him off, giving her some distance to safely think of another plan of attack.

"Not too shabby," Gecko complimented as they continued to encircle one another, reading each other's moves, "You're pretty good."

Raven quickly rushed in once more, bringing her wooden sword down with a two-handed overhead strike, similar to that of the staff she was using moments before. Gecko blocked the powerful blow with ease and little effort, allowing the weapons' edges to grind against one another, staring into her eyes.

"Not good enough though," he commented, shoving her off, and going on the offensive. An angled slice from the right to the left quickly followed, nearly hitting an exposed Raven. If it were not for the weapons of practice nature, any closer would have proved to be lethal. Raven countered with a fast stabbing strike, watching Gecko side step it, and bring his sword up in a similar direction as before in reverse with blinding speed. Raven watched the incoming attack with surprise written all over her face, pupil shrinking in response. Instead of feeling the intense pain from the blow of the wooden sword lodging itself into the bottom of her ribcage on her upper torso, it only made gentle contact, as Gecko stopped it as it did so. They stood there, frozen, as the duel had come to an end, and Gecko proved to be the victor.

"A deep, angled slice in the upper torso, just below the ribcage," Gecko coolly commented while he remained in position, Raven as well, "definitely inhibit, if not incapacitate your enemy. Death depends on depth and length of the wound. You may know a thing or two about the staff, Raven, but swords are a whole different story."

"I can see that," Raven replied, stepping back, dropping her arm, sword in hand, to her side. "I didn't even see that coming until it was too late."

"Though you do know how to wield a sword," Gecko began, "you lack technique, just like in your fighting styles. Practice makes perfect, so no worries. By the time we're done, Rae, you will not only be a swordsmaster, but possibly better than me."

"Might as well dream big, right?" Raven joked, smiling a little. "So is that it for today, or is this just a sample of what's to come in the future?"

"For today, but be ready for tomorrow though," Gecko led on, "I'm going to step training up with weapons quite a bit. I find it very important as a whole, so I want you to be able to do the techniques correctly without a flaw. By the time I'm done, it will become second nature, no longer having to even think of performing your next move."

"Sounds interesting to say the least," Raven admitted, handing him the practice weapon once more, "Can't wait for it."

The day ended as usual, leading the duo of martial arts students to the rehabilitating waters of the hot spring. Its mysterious ways seemed to work wonders on whoever submerged themselves into it. No matter how hard and trying a day's training was, the pain and aches were always relaxed away in a sea of tranquility. The soothing nature was more than welcomed by both.

"Raven, I do admit one thing about you though," he began, resting against the edge of the pool, attempting not to stare. Even though he had seen her day in, day out, she was still a sight to behold during the time they were together, let alone in the hot spring.

"What's that?" She queried, not across the pool, but to his side, a mere foot separating them.

"In the time that you have been here, you have progressed so far, and learned so much, it's simply amazing," he complimented, seeing her pale cheeks blush ever so slightly, even in the heat of the water.

"Thank you," she replied, "but I still have much to learn. I don't want to get too full of myself now."

Gecko huffed a laugh at her nature.

"You're too modest for your own good, too," he chuckled, "every now and again it's okay to brag, but in moderation of course. Just don't doubt yourself. You're more than capable of doing…well, anything, especially after all that you've been through thus far and so early in life."

"I do suppose you're right," Raven added, seeing he did speak the truth, from the heart at that.

He watched her push a lock of her violet hair behind her ear, taking in her stunning visage.

"It's now or never," Gecko gulped to himself, his thoughts becoming more than jumbled, not helped by his racing heart at all. "The only way to find out if she feels the same is to make the first move. I just do not wish to risk losing such a close companionship over my actions. Well, here goes nothing."

"You know, Rae," Gecko began, secretly inching closer to her without alerting, "all the times I've said that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, and the fact I live with an old bat doesn't matter. Every single time I mentioned it, even alluded to it in mere conversation."

He moved ever closer, closing the distance in half, nearly face to face.

"Yes…Gecko?" Raven questioned cautiously, but she felt extremely comfortable. "What do you mean by it?"

Gecko's head bowed in slightly closer, Raven looking into his eyes.

"I meant just what I said all those times. Raven, you truly are a goddess sent to me, destiny has had this special treasure for me for some time, and decided it was now my time to be rewarded…to be reprimanded in a way for all the tragedy and heartache I have suffered thus far. When I'm around you, everything seems just so…perfect, peaceful, call it what you will. Raven…you're the answer to everything that I have wished for."

She was more than taken back by his beautiful words to her. No one, not even Garfield, had ever spoken to her in such a way. They were so much alike, both suffering tragedy at the hands of the same monster. As Raven always spoke of, destiny changed their lives, and destiny brought their souls together. It was up to Raven to decide if destiny was really true to its word thus far. Raven continued to look intently into his deep, emerald eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. They reminded her so much of Garfield's caring and trustful eyes that there was no mistaking that Gecko shared that same kind of persona within his vessel. Yet, Gecko seemed so much closer to her in so many different ways. Her lips quivered into a smile as a single tear rolled down her check.

"Why are you crying?" Gecko questioned, fearing he had upset her.

"It's okay," she managed, wiping another away, "it's just that…just…"

"Yes?"

"It's just that…no one has ever spoke such words of me ever," she continued, "and I never thought I deserved them. David, these are of joy, not sorrow. It's been so long since I've been so happy…and it's because of you."

Gecko was more than certain he had managed to do things right in a since. He closed the remaining gap between them, Raven meeting him halfway, and embracing him in a deep, passionate kiss that finalized the bond they shared between one another through both grief and happiness. For what seemed like an eternity, they remained locked together, all around them had faded to nothing, as all they could focus was the deep feelings and love they held for one another. Though it was welcomed in unison, the engagement was finally broken in a similar manner, still looking intently into one another's eyes as the held each close to the other.

"That wasn't too…cheesy, was it?" Gecko questioned in their time together, "I did mean every word of it, I just didn't want to be…overly dramatic."

Raven laughed as she nuzzled closer.

"It was perfect," she complimented, "you really know how to sweet-talk a girl, don't you?"

"Heh, I try, I guess it comes naturally," he playfully boasted, even though it was a complete lie. Even she knew that.

Yet, unknown to them in their blissful happiness, something…sinister lurked nearby, something so evil, a soul so tainted; it made many of the world's most violent criminals and other slime look like children. It had been a long, tedious, and grueling trek, even for him in his current state, but after what seemed like eons, he was finally within striking distance. Instead of an entire world separating them, he was only miles from her. The once vessel of a man had now subsided into an entity of vengeance and rage, fueled by long-forgotten ambitions and vendettas against the one that ended it all for him. Granted access to multi-dimensional powers at will only added more fuel to the proverbial fire, and in this instance, literally. The powerful figure stood atop an elevated hill, looking across a darkened mountain range, almost as if he was lifting his nose into the air. A hidden smile crept across his face beneath his mask as he let out a low chuckle that would raise the hair on the back of anyone's neck out of sheer fright.

"She's near," he commented, looking around, "I can smell her. A combination of regret, anguish, fear, and most-telling of all, rage in need of being released. In our time apart, you may have grown stronger, but it is I that has ascended many levels of power beyond her comprehension. These…powers that have been bestowed upon me make her look defenseless. Her, reduced to nothing more than a mortal, will make for easy prey. Yet, I will see to it that my revenge will be slow and most painful for her. By the time I'm done, she will beg for death. No worries though, I will grant it. It has indeed been a long time…_Apprentice_, but fear not, your…Master is on his way. It's time for one…final lesson, child, and I'm afraid it will indeed be your last. Trigon will get his wish, I will get my revenge, Raven's earthly bounds are severed…everyone wins."

A fireball ignited in his palm, illuminating the sight of a perfectly-polished mask of bronze and black, the Mark of Scathe ever evident, and a single, penetrating eye full of fury, accompanied by a devious chuckle that grew in a crescendo manner in both volume and intensity, on the brink of insanity. The fireball that shone upon Slade fluttered out into nothingness, accompanied by silence.

"Soon, child," he warned in his cold, inhuman voice, almost foretelling, and truly thought Raven could hear him, "very soon."


	25. Chapter 13

"Is it just me," Raven began as the duo walked along a path, enjoying nature as it was always meant to be by people, "or have we slacked off slightly in our training?"

Gecko merely laughed at her, walking along side, hand-in-hand.

"I wouldn't call it slacking off," he corrected, "it's a well-deserved rest period. More or less a lighter training regime if you will. I know you're all gung-ho to learn, Rae, but sometimes, you just have to take things a little slower."

Raven wrapped her free hand around his neck, swing her body in front of him.

"Just like us?" She toyed with him.

Gecko leaned in to accept a kiss from his dearest Raven, looking intently into her eyes much like he always had and will.

"Exactly like us," he answered with a smile. "Out of all seriousness though, over the past few months, you've basically mastered weapons styles and techniques as well. You just progress so quickly that you're making a life-long martial artist look like nothing when you can learn what took them years to achieve in mere months, even weeks at times. I've said it many times, but every time, it still retains truth. You are just simply amazing and there is no other like you in this world, I'm sure of it."

"Stop, David," Raven played, even though it wasn't far from the truth, "you're making me blush."

Gecko only wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the path bathed in sunlight, listening to the gentle breeze careen through the leaves of the trees to their left, and peering to their right for the breathtaking view of the valley below, shadows of clouds high above dancing across the floor. Master Hui's pagoda was barely visible on the horizon across the expanse, but would remain as a direction to get home.

"I never could before," Raven commented as they strolled through the beautiful atmosphere, "but now I know why you are so keen to being one with nature, David. I mean, once you live it and not just look at it, it's simply astonishing. It becomes a part of you, and you hold a new respect for any and all living creatures, both big and small. I understand why you love it so much."

"What about you, do you love it?" Gecko questioned of her, "it's one thing to understand something, but another to enjoy it."

"Oh, I assure you," Raven added, watching birds flutter their graceful wings as they took flight; "it's definitely something to love. So peaceful, charming, serene…almost perfect."

"Almost?" Gecko second-questioned in a jokingly manner, "it's perfect to me."

"There's no such thing as perfect though," Raven corrected with a smirk, "but its okay to have the next best thing, is it not?"

"I agree with you there," Gecko reasoned, nodding his head, "but I'm more than happy with the next closest thing to perfect…and that's you."

She blushed ever so slightly at his compliments. Even though she had heard them on a daily basis, even many a day, they all seemed to touch her every single time. It was a feeling that she did indeed enjoy greatly. Yet, something didn't feel…right. Raven did love David with her heart and soul, as they shared so much in common, and he was a most noble and brave man, but something was…missing. She couldn't place her finger on it, nor could find it to begin with, but something wasn't present that didn't make it feel right in her mind. Her first assumption was probably the only one she had, and was probably true. It was the fact that she still had feelings for Garfield, yet it had been so long. Nearly 4 years had been between them, and he was to have surely gotten over what he had shared for her, or that is what Raven thought. With Slade's original plan to revive Terra for his bidding once more, the serum she bestowed upon him was the answer to his pain and suffering that he had for losing her. Raven may have been "dead" to Garfield, the Titans, even the whole world, but she knew no matter how much he had "gotten over it", there would always be pain in his heart from losing the one he cared for. The Titans all shared this grief, but his seemed to be the deepest and darkest wound of all. It's one thing to lose a friend, but it's another to lose a loved one, and that is exactly what Garfield had lost. She only hoped that he had managed to find happiness in her wake to soothe the pain to a tolerable level. Yet, it only brought more thoughts of what was to happen. Raven loved Gecko, but had feelings for Garfield. She was literally torn between two people she cared for greatly, and separated nearly by a world. Raven shook her head of the confusing, jumbling thoughts and possibilities that lie ahead of her. Now, it was time to be happy…be happy with David.

"Rae, you alright?" He questioned, concerned at the look she had upon her face.

"What? Yeah, yes, I'm fine, David, I was just thinking."

"About?" Gecko curiously pried.

"My friends, the Titans, everything that has happened, the usual," she pointed out half-truthfully.

"I'm more than certain you will reunite with them one day," Gecko assured, "I promise you. I won't stop until you do."

Raven smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"That's nice to know and I really do appreciate it, David."

He returned her beaming smile, something that she rarely ever did, even now of lately in her seemingly bliss. In the half a year of officially being with her, Gecko had seen her smile only a handful of times, yet, he knew that she was happy, and probably the happiest she had been in ages, if not her life. A fragile heart that hung in the balance and Gecko was the only thing keeping it from shattering upon the rocks of loneliness and the feelings of abandonment. Even though her friends would never do such a thing, it was only natural to feel that way. She knew it as well, but it was human nature to do so.

"Maybe if I take her mind off of things just for a few minutes, it may help her out in the long run," Gecko contemplated, searching around for the perfect distraction. "Ah, that will do."

It was a lone, white rabbit, contently feeding on the tall grass along the edge of the path in open daylight.

"Hey Rae, watch this," he stated, releasing her hand as she stood still, "I'm going to catch that rabbit."

"I don't know about it, rabbits are pretty fast," Raven innuendoed to a challenge.

"Come on, It's me we're talking about here," Gecko laughed as he prepared to leap into action, stalking his prey.

With a mere moment's hesitation, he jumped, attempting to pounce on the unsuspecting creature. Just as he was about to capture it, the animal took off, leaving him to catch nothing but a facefull of dirt. Raven only laughed at his antics as the rabbit continued to leap and bound around with Gecko in tow, narrowly missing at each try. It finally grew bored with the chase apparently, and rocketed past Raven, darting into the thick treeline, Gecko kicking dirt out of playful frustration.

"Let me show you how it's done," Raven informed in her usual manner, climbing into the dense overgrowth before her. Light was nearly absent from the density of the trees overhead, their canopy blocking the sun's rays. It wasn't long, only a mere ten feet or more into the wooded area that Raven found the rabbit, eating away again. Once more, it didn't take Raven, as it did Gecko, as a threat, and remained idle.

"I've got you now," Raven whispered as she prepared to leap for it. Just as she gained footing to do so, the rabbit disappeared beneath a dark object. The object appeared to be a hand. She looked on in confusion, growing closer, but not sure as to what had happened.

"Little rabbit? Where did you go?" Raven sing-songily asked of the animal, finally laying eyes on it once more, but it appeared to be in a large figure's grasp. The object merely squeezed his hand tightly, causing the rabbit to cry out in pain as its fragile bones snapped beneath the pressure. The figure tossed it aside, looking at a crouched Raven before her, who was more than frightened. Her fright grew to terror as a single shaft of sunlight penetrated the canopy above her, reflecting off of the figure's head. The bronze half of a mask shone, the evil smirking eye looking at her with no remorse. Raven remained frozen in place, completely petrified. Her logic told her to run or at least get away, but her body refused to cooperate. He drew back his right hand, preparing to attack.

Meanwhile, Gecko was catching his breath in the breezy, open air of the path.

"Come on, Rae, don't worry about it," he called to her, "I'm sure it's long gone by now. Besides, it's getting late, we need to start heading back if we want to make it before sunset."

There was no response, only the seemingly chaotic chattering of the birds as they always did.

"Raven?" He asked once more, standing up, "You alright? Rae?"

He heard her yell out in pain, followed by her body quickly exiting the treeline through the air, rolling to a stop.

"Raven!" Gecko rushed to her aid, helping her up. She sat there, eyes full of terror while she held her head, looking in the direction from whence she just came. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I-I-It's S-S-S-"was all that she could manage in her fright, her ashen gray skin pale, nearly white as paper.

"It's what?" Gecko pressured, fearing for her safety.

The evil laugh of a man that both of them had come to know and hate with every fiber of their being sounded from the trees, causing both of them to refocus on where Raven had just come from. It grew louder and more intense as it appeared he was growing closer.

"S-Show yourself!" Gecko ordered, preparing to defend Raven, taking up one of his many martial arts stances.

Indeed, the figure showed himself, but both Gecko and Raven refused to believe what they saw, and wished it had remained unseen. Without a scratch, no worse for wear, the black-clothed, armored, person that remained anonymous behind a mask that was synonymous with the vilest evil on the face of the planet stood before them, slowly raising his head to make eye contact with Gecko, and far from taking him as a threat.

"Well, well, well," Slade's voice emitted clear as day in its usual demeanor, "what do we have here? I find both my former apprentice _and _a victim of forgotten past at the same time? This really is my lucky day."

"What the-," Gecko commented, looking at Raven as she sat, petrified with fear, "I thought you said you killed him?"

Slade only let out an amused huff, just short of a laugh.

"T-t-there's no way," Raven managed, shaking her head, "t-t-this is not possible, y-y-you're d-"

"Dead?" He interrupted, shifting his focus to her, "Raven dearest, don't you ever listen to what you are told? I'm something that cannot be killed by you, him, or anyone else. Though, it does feel great to be alive, doesn't it?"

"I killed you with my own bare hands!" Raven finally exclaimed out of anger, still attempting to believe what was in before her.

"Obviously you failed in your attempt," Slade coolly replied, not even recognizing either of them as a threat. "Yet, I am quite pleased to find him here, a surprise really. Not only do I get to eliminate my apprentice, but I can finish what I started so long ago. Tell me, David, your master, how is he doing these days?"

Gecko narrowed his already furrowed stare, gritting his teeth, but remaining in place. His first priority was to protect Raven, but the thought of vengeance crossed him mind instantaneously.

"I see your in no short supply of anger, David," Slade taunted, turning his focus back to Raven as he nonchalantly walked about, hands clasped behind his back in his usual manner. "I will admit you have proved to be an…amusing quarry to say the least, child, but after these 3 long, tedious, and monotonous years of searching for you on your world trek…I am really looking forward to ending your life. You know what they say child, an eye for an eye…and I plan on removing your good one personally."

That was the final straw, Gecko refused to hear anymore of his threats, especially directed towards Raven. In a flash, he leapt into action, drawing his sword. Slade's eye grew in surprise at his impressive speed, so much enough as he was unable to prevent the inevitable. With a single targeted slash of his pristine blade, it sliced through Slade's neck without any friction, let alone sound. Gecko stood poised upon finishing the move, Slade stunned, then his body going limp as his head rolled free of his body. Yet…something didn't feel right to him, he inspected his sword, finding not a single trace of blood or any sign he had inflicted a death blow upon him.

"T-that was easy," Raven commented in disbelief, standing up, still unsure if it was a dream or not.

"A little too easy," Gecko replied, turning his head to see Slade's body, as well as speak to Raven, "stand back, something's not rig-"

Raven watched in horror as Slade's lifeless body stirred, slowly picking itself up off of the ground, calmly walking to its severed head, even taking the time to dust it off while he tucked it in his arm before placing it on his shoulders, all accompanied by a sinister low laugh that made her skin crawl. Gecko spun around out of sheer disbelief. Even after sustaining a fatal blow, he merely shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"That…tickled," he jested, dusting his shoulders off as well. His wound sealed as his neck and head reconnected, making him look good as new. What was present was beyond mortal comprehension. Raven looked closer; finding what she dreaded and hoped was not true. Yet, her hopes were false. Clear as day in the middle of his forehead sat the Mark of Scathe, one of the many symbols of Trigon the Terrible. Slade was not mortal.

"What the f-, how is that possible?!" Gecko exclaimed out of anger, "That should have killed you!"

"Please," Slade replied, "I wouldn't allow the likes of you to kill me. You or this…little girl that pretends to play the big hero. Face it, you two; you don't stand a chance of defeating me. Besides, David, your presence here is a classic example of "wrong time, wrong place", I thought a nearly a decade of pain and torment was enough for you, I suppose I thought wrong. Now be good children and surrender your lives to me."

"Answer me one thing, Slade," Raven ordered of him as she stood there, getting his attention, "why are you working for my father again? After what he did, why are you stupid enough to be his minion once more?"

"If you only understood, child," Slade replied, "I didn't elect myself to do this, but it was an opportunity out of that god-forsaken realm your father calls home. He wanted you eliminated to prevent him from ever being sent back if he decided to attempt conquest again, I wanted out of his hellish dimension. Not only am I doing him a favor, but I'm getting what I want, how quaint."

"He'll just stab you in the back again," Raven fired back, "what's the point of doing this, just for the vengeance?"

"That's where you're wrong," he informed, keeping a keen eye on Gecko, who was more than interested to hear how Slade was revived in a sense. "Once you're…disposed of, I get my freedom, but that's not all. With my newly-earned freedom comes these most wonderful powers. One of which your precious lovebird, David, has just witnessed."

"Whatever he has planned isn't going to happen," Raven protested, "I will stop it here and now."

Slade merely chuckled.

"Even in your darkest hour, you always prove yourself to be brave and ever-vigilant, Raven dearest. That was one quality that I selected you for being my apprentice. Despite what happened to me, I honestly can say you were by far the best and most accomplished. Yet, even those separating qualities won't be enough to save you. Without your friends, you are defenseless; this will be very easy indeed."

"You'll have to go through me first!" Gecko exclaimed, leaping into action once more.

"Sounds exciting," Slade calmly replied, spinning around to accept Gecko's challenge.

Gecko's blade cut through the air, Slade his intended target once more, but all he found was air this time. Aptly dodging his attack, Slade prepared to deliver a counterblow. Off-balance and vulnerable, Gecko prepared for the worst. Yet, just as Slade brought his own hand up to attack, Raven's foot crashed into the side of his face, sending him rolling away from the impact, enough even to surprise Gecko.

"I'm not so defenseless myself," Raven half-heartily taunted, even though it was more of a declaration.

"Thanks for the save, Rae," Gecko commented, knowing he was in a bad position only moments before.

"You owe me," she informed as her eyes remained trained on Slade, watching him rise to his feet.

"Not bad, Apprentice, not bad at all," Slade's eerie voice complimented in an odd way as he adjusted his jaw, the sickening sound of bone cracking back into place audible. "Seems you've been busy in our absence apart from one another, haven't you?"

"Maybe I have what of it?" Raven quickly asked of him defensively, keeping a fighting stance, "it's plenty to finish you off it that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Slade continued, "before, it was you're powers that separated you and I, now, you are nothing more than a normal little girl. Where you have lost, I have gained. The tables have been essentially turned, and I do believe it is I that has the advantage now. Even without them, you would prove to be far from a threat in my current state."

Without another word, Raven went on the offensive, quickly closing the gap between her and Slade. A flurry of attacks intended for Slade all failed to land, his agile form easily dodging them as if Raven was mockery of a combatant. He finally caught one of her straight attacks with his own right hand, quickly clenching down on her fist with enough force to cause the bones in her hand to pop, on the verge of breaking. Raven fought to free her hand from his vice-like grip he had upon her. She only strained against the pain, attempting to not let Slade see he truly was hurting her.

"Even with your so-called training, you've gotten soft in my time away, child," Slade taunted, leaning in close to her face. "With this pathetic display, you really have any hopes of defending yourself?"

Slade's words were cut short as Gecko's blade traveled up the exposed torso of Slade. The fabric of his uniform ripped with the vertical slice, but quickly mended back together as he stumbled from the force of the attack, releasing Raven's hand before it was nearly crushed by his supernatural strength.

"We're even," Gecko smirked, "you okay?"

Raven tested the flexibility of her hand, opening and closing it, even though it pained her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I've had worse," she admitted, "so, what's the plan? One of us alone can't take him on."

"Let's work together then," Gecko logically replied, replacing his sword to its sheath. "It only makes sense. He may have been able to take us before, but powers or not, he can't hope to defeat our combined might."

Raven nodded, watching Slade's unusually calm person begin to walk back within striking distance.

"Still attempting to defend those you care, are we, David?" Slade delivered, "you can't protect Raven no better than you can protect yourself. Surrender and I may feel generous enough to let you live. My fight is with Raven, not you."

"You lay another hand on her and I'll rip you to shreds with my own bare hands," Gecko growled, almost an animalistic look in his eyes, "you've already taken someone close to me, I'm not about to let you take her too."

"You will fall the same as your master. Looking back, I should have killed you as well, it would have saved me the trouble of doing so now."

"You go high, I go low?" Raven commented, seeing he was clearly angered, nearly grinding his teeth.

Gecko merely nodding, focusing everything he had to strike, and hopefully put Slade down for good.

"Tick, tock, children, time is running out," Slade beckoned, standing erect as he awaited whatever they had to throw at him. "your futures look very bleak."

In tandem, Raven and Gecko took off, their movement nearly blended together flawlessly as one single force. That force had only one thing on its mind as it erupted forth…the destruction of Slade. Yet, it appeared Slade was far from taking either of them as a threat. In fact, he was far from combative, merely standing there; idle as Raven and Gecko attacked, growing closer and closer by the second.

"That's it," Slade thought, narrowing his eye in their attempt, "make this…interesting."

Gecko's fist aimed for his head, but was aptly dodged. Raven followed with a sweeping kick to Slade's torso, only to have similar results. It wasn't unusual to have an attack dodged, but it was the degree of severity they were experiencing. Even after years of tough, rigorous training, Slade was making them look like amateurs, nay, novices. His hands remained clasped behind his back, relaxed, and in no hurry to retaliate to his quarry. This savage exchange of various blows and strikes that seemed to be relentless only ended with Gecko and Raven backing off to catch their breath, nearly exhausted from striking nothing but air. Determination was still written on their faces, perspiration forming from exertion.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Slade taunted, remaining ever-vigilant in his composed stature. "I hate to inform you, but it is going to take more than that to even hope of making any progress."

"Don't worry," Raven managed through her breaths, tightening her fists, "we're just getting started."

Raven led off this time around, sending a devastating kick targeted for Slade's head. Yet again, he easily dodged, but instead of making them look like fools as he had done thus far, he quickly took hold of her leg, gripping it tightly. Using her inertia against her, Slade spun around while having a hold on her leg, lifting her free of the ground. Raven let out a yelp of surprise as she went unwillingly along for the ride through the air. Slade slammed her body down into the ground before him with shattering force, sending out a fissuring effect. Dazed, Raven attempted to get to her feet, but the notion was quickly squelched by Slade as he quickly delivered a punishing kick to her abdomen, sending her skidding across the ground. Her tumbling, sliding person crashed into Gecko as he charged forth in hopes of following up Raven's original intentions, but had become a rescue of sorts. The two of them came to a halt not much father from the original point of contact.

"Pathetic," Slade scoffed, "I really expect better of you, Raven. I can understand him being a failure, but you? How far have we really fallen?"

Raven didn't hesitate to show what she thought of him as she began sprinting headlong in Slade's direction, emitting a growl of frustration. Gecko was slower to rise in recovery from the actual collision, unable to actually stop her in his dazed state. Instead of having Gecko's aid, as well as relying on intuition, Raven was fueled by nothing more than sheer anger and hatred for the man that ruined her life. Ironically, Slade was far from even recognizing Raven at the moment, but even for him, there was a…sinister look in his eye. His calm demeanor was giving way to something that no one had witnessed before, not even Slade himself.

"Too slow, child," he taunted as he evaded her attacks with ease, "indeed you've learned a great deal...but is nothing compared to what I've acquired."

Slade grasped her wrist as he evaded yet another attack. Raven retaliated with her free hand, only to have similar results. Beneath his dire grasp, Raven struggled to writhe her way free, but it was to no avail. She noticed something different about him, his strength, speed…everything, seemed so…inhuman. Indeed she had thought she had ended his life, but he was to have been killed before by the violent force of erupting lava, and yet he lived. She had nothing to explain why Slade had become so powerful, but needed to find out how to combat it if she hoped to live, let alone defeat him. His grasp forced her arms to her sides, clenching her as he lifted her free of the ground before him.

"When will you learn that your end is inevitable?" Slade hissed in her face, squinting out of his sheer amusement, "death isn't all that bad, Raven, I've experienced it quite well. Just let it overtake you and all your suffering will come to an end."

Even in her predicament, Raven remained calm. Her only rebuttal was a rather simple one; she spit right in his eye. While in his distracted state, Raven continued with her thought-out plan.

"Go to hell," she informed, bringing her right foot back as far as she possibly could, and swiftly lodging it in his groin.

Sure enough, even in his empowered state, Slade was still of human nature, and felt pain, immortal or not. He instantly released her, stumbling backwards as he writhed in pain. It wasn't the first time she had injured him in such a way, and at this rate, it wasn't the last.

"Just like old times," Raven quipped, watching him writhe in pain.

Slade's infuriated stare made contact with her as she stood confidently before him, seeing she had found somewhat of a weakness in his "invincible" state.

"You'll…regret doing that," Slade managed in his injured state, "you will pay dearly for it."

"We'll find out," she added, seeing Gecko was finally to his feet again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, focusing back on Slade, "it's going to take more than that to keep me down."

Slade didn't hesitate, after suffering such a humiliating, and painful, blow from Raven, he wasn't about to sit back in amusement any longer. He rushed forward, preparing to attack. He brought his hand back as he was forward in motion. Raven read his form as Gecko had instructed her to do against an opponent, and brought her hands up into position to protect herself in defense. Slade's fisted hand crashed into her defense, but instead of nullifying much like she was accustomed to in her sparring sessions, it sent a shockwave of pain through her entire body even in her blocking position, and the remainder of the devastating force sent her sliding across the ground on her feet, living trowels of disturbed earth nearly 20 feet in length. The pain screamed as she slid to a stop, unable to move her arms, only falling to her sides. Before Raven could even think of what had happened, Slade's fist crashed into her face, sending her sprawling across the grass in agony. Gecko retaliated, but Slade was too fast, dodging his attack, and sending his knee sharply into Gecko's midsection, dropping him to his knees. Slade's foot sent Gecko backwards with tremendous force, sliding to a stop, a path of destruction etched in the earth. Slade's feeling of victory was quickly squelched as Raven caught him off-guard, landing a powerful kick to his chest, throwing him off-balance, allowing her to finish off with a sweeping attack that took him off of his feet. In her anger towards him, whatever honor and respect she showed for her opponents as she had done in the past had subsided and give way to that of revenge. With a driving fist, Raven came down, targeting his head, full of confidence that it would make contact and inflict some damage on this juggernaut of a force that they had combated thus far. Her confidence vanished as Slade's large, powerful hand clasped around hers, stopping it in its tracks. With a quick snap of his arm, he threw her over, flipping her on to her back just as he rose to his feet. In a single fluid motion, Slade mimicked her own attack, nearly crushing her underneath the immense strength he possessed. Luckily, she rolled to the side just in time to evade it, feeling the earth beneath where she had just previously vacated fissure and crack as a minute shockwave emitted forth. In his blind rage towards Raven, Slade was completely oblivious to Gecko as he lashed out with a vicious attack, quite possibly saving Raven from disaster as she regained her senses from being slammed into the ground. Gecko's own personal vendetta fueled him as he pressed forth, landing blow after blow, keeping Slade on the defensive. In his flurry of attacks, Gecko took hold of Slade's wrist, pulling him forward. Off-balance and off-guard, all he could do was weather the storm. With a sharp, upward kick, Gecko's foot snapped the bones of Slade's arm, sending out the disgusting sound of breaking with enough force to not only cause his arm to bend nearly 90 degrees at the wrong angle, but it was clear that Slade's shoulder was dislocated as well. Even for a man with his powers, he still felt pain to a degree, and this was no different. He reeled back, clutching his arm, nearly growling at the ferocity that came forth from his broken bones. Gecko wasn't about to stop, seeing he had finally injured the monster before him. Another lethal kick landed, nearly spinning Slade's head completely around, the supporting vertebrate merely shattering beneath the force. Out of breath and nearly exhausted, Gecko stood poised to strike again, but his stamina spoke otherwise. Raven finally rose to her feet, seeing the disturbing image that Slade had become. He had fallen to a knee, his head nearly lying over unnaturally. For a moment, the carnage came to a halt; all that could be heard was the sounds of nature around them.

"Is he…" Raven managed, checking her mouth for blood, finding a minute amount. She only hoped her thoughts were true.

"No," Gecko interrupted, heaving for breath, his brow furrowed in anger, "even after that…he's still…"

A bone-chilling chuckle came forth in a lowly tone from Slade as he remained in place. He lifted his head slightly from its clearly broken position, his eye shrunk to nearly nothing as it made the difference in making contact with his enemies. His chuckle grew to a laugh of maniacal proportions, enough to send shivers down even the most courageous spines, Gecko and Raven's included. Even with his severe and would-be lethal injuries, he stood up once more.

"The two of you humor me so," Slade hissed, slowly holding up his wounded arm, then quickly thrusting it back into socket, flinging it forward to realign the bones in his forearm with disgusting results. "Both of you actually think you can defeat me if you try hard enough," He continued with a matching tone, his neck popping and cracking as he adjusted it to its normal position once more. "A shame your efforts are so misplaced and misguided. Do let me know when I can start trying."

Raven only gritted her teeth in sheer rage, attempting to contain it. It was finally clear what they were up against as she took a closer look. All that shone back at her was the blood-red smearing of a mark that she knew all too well. It was apparent that Slade's threats were proving to be quite true, and quickly turning into declarations. Despite the odds, Raven wasn't about to give up now.

"Any other ideas?" Gecko managed through his own anger, wiping away a trickle of blood from his forehead, "That's twice I've killed him and he keeps coming back like nothing's happened."

"Thank my father for that one," Raven commented, watching Slade slowly close the gap. "Last time he had these powers, it took all of my friends to even put a dent in him, and that was throwing everything we had at him. He's even stronger than before, and it's only us."

"We're stronger as well," Gecko added, "together, we'll prevail through anything."

Even though he meant his words as encouragement to continue, Raven knew that this was not an attempt for victory, but a struggle for survival. Having inter-dimensional powers bestowed upon him once more and a thirst for vengeance didn't help matters any for them. Raven's days of running away were far behind her, and this was no different, she and Gecko were to stand their ground and defeat him…or die trying.

"Are you children done making peace with death yet?" Slade hissed, "This is growing rather tiresome. I assure you I'll make it quick."

"Not in this life or the next," Raven replied, snapping into her stance, spitting a mouthful of collected blood as well.

Gecko followed suit, not falling prey to Slade's ways.

"Before we begin our little…game once more, answer me this," Slade began nonchalantly, "as your opponent, how do you rate me thus far?"

"As a evil, maniacal, psychopathic, egotistical, heartless bastard," Gecko quickly informed out of anger.

"So close, but not the answer I was looking for," Slade obliged, "Raven knows best what I speak of. Tell me Raven dearest."

"You're using my father's powers just like last time, what's so special?" She snapped. "You're still the arrogant asshole I've always known you to be."

Slade let out a huff of a laugh that turned into a chuckle, then on par with a cackle, something that one would expect from someone one the brink of insanity.

"Oh, you're gravely mistaken," he finally regained his composure, "indeed Trigon granted this…fantastic power upon me once more, but it appears he has been quite…generous."

Without warning, Slade's right hand ignited into a raging inferno, sending forth a fireball. Raven and Gecko quickly evaded as it spread upon the ground, setting fire to the dry grass upon the ground. Their visages remained unfazed by his display of power.

"Still not impressed?" Slade toyed in his usual manner, only inciting their anger that much more. "Ah, yes, this is nothing new to Raven, and it will take much more to get to you, won't it David?

In an instant, a shockwave of immense heat emanated from Slade's body, swaying the grass and surrounding vegetation with it. The heat was enough to cause Raven and Gecko to attempt to deter it away from their eyes with a raised arm, squinting. Quickly following was a blaze that scorched the earth to a charred black, frizzling any and all combustible material within 15 feet of his position, except it wasn't just a burst of flames, but his entire body had become sillouetted within the flames as they danced across his person, glowing in the midday sun. Right at his feet had turned the earth into molten slag similar to a lava flow of a volcano from the sheer The fire continued to lap as it climbed to his head, engulfing it as well, his eye gleaming brightly in a shade of hellfire red that Raven had never seen before. It almost appeared that Slade had ascended beyond his mortal threads into that of a demon. It appeared it wasn't far from the truth.

"Ooookay, that's new," Raven managed, keeping her composure the best she could, even for her, this is proving to be quite difficult. For once in a really long time, she was truly frightened to her core.

"He turned himself into a walking candle, big deal," Gecko commented, but even though he put on a façade, he was feeling the same fear that Raven was experiencing.

Slade appeared to just be looking himself over, standing before them without a care in the world. He finally made eye contact with them, his hands erupting with blazing flames, ready to be used at his disposal.

"Play time's over," he uttered in a deep, growling voice that seemed to crawl beneath their skin, knowing that he was indeed true. Slade's demonic aura that settled within him by the aid of Trigon had finally taken over his mortal shell. He sent forth another raging attack of his powers, putting Gecko and Raven on the defensive once more, scrambling to avoid the fireballs that splashed where they once were, scorching the tranquil earth to a hellish landscape. Powers or not, especially to this degree, Raven refused to give in, and made a charge at her opposition…head on. Slade drew back, appearing as if he was going to retaliate to whatever Raven had planned, who was in a similar position as she leapt, ready to pounce upon him in a sense. Only a fraction from striking, Slade's grip, icy cold despite his flaming disposition, wrapped around her neck, strangling her as she was stopped dead in her tracks, dangling helplessly above the ground. She gasped for air, grasping at his deathgrip upon her throat, kicking, but to no avail. With a mere squint of his eye, as if he was smirking distastefully beneath his mask, Slade turned, pulling Raven along, and with a sharp snap of his arm, threw her over his shoulder and right into the ground, nearly headfirst. Gecko attempted to retaliate out of revenge, only to be knocked away like he was nothing. Slade was focused on one thing and one thing alone; Raven. His fight was with her, not him, but he wouldn't mind eliminating the nuisance that has plagued him thus far as well. Gecko's rage only grew as Slade continued to target Raven, even disrespecting him as an opponent. He refused to be taken so lightly, especially by the likes of his Slade. Still dazed, lying on the ground, all Raven could do was hope to regain her senses. Yet, despite Gecko's intrusion, it still wasn't enough, as Slade's heel came crashing down her sternum, knocking what wind she did have from her lungs, causing her to gasp for breath. Just as she began to stir once more, Slade's boot lodged itself in her side, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Gecko yelled as he attempted to strike Slade once more, only to have it end in disaster once more as Slade smile spun around, connecting with a backhanded fist, driving him straight into the ground.

"Don't worry, David," Slade hissed as he turned back to Raven, "be patient, you'll get your turn."

Raven had finally made it to her hands and knees while Gecko essentially distracted Slade, regaining her bearings. Her vision had finally returned to normal, but she continued to heave for breath, coughing as well. Just in the passing seconds, she immediately noticed that Slade was no longer himself in a sense, but his vengeance had taken over, shedding his mortal coil, and becoming a demonic being hell-bent on slaying her. If Raven was to ever feel fear, it was now, and she was in no short supply of it. Slade's impending footsteps grew closer and closer to her.

"I have to get up," she told herself in her mind, but it was to no avail, her lack of breath said otherwise.

"What's the matter, Raven dearest? Feeling a little…tired? Where's that warrior's spirit I witnessed only moments ago? Oh, of course, silly me, you've seen the true face of death, how could I forget that."

Just as she attempted to stand up once more, Slade brought his foot back with all his might, and sent it forth, connecting cleanly with her head, the force dealing its punishment to her face around her good eye. His attack sent her flipping end over end, and sliding to a stop, face up, groaning in pain as she clutched at the right side of her face. Blood flowed from a deep gash above her eye from the impact of Slade's foot, sending tendrils of the red fluid between her fingers and down the contours of her face. Blood managed to find its way into her eye itself, stinging her into temporary blindness, finding no serenity in her predicament. Gritting her teeth from the pain, she rubbed vigorously at her eye in an attempt to return vision.

"You're making this too easy," Slade informed as he slowly approached, powering up a blast of flames that was only rivaled by those of Hell. "Even I managed to hold my own against you and your powers when I was human. Just because our positions have changed is no reason to give up. Now that I'm so close to achieving victory, it feels hollow because you are less than a threat now."

"I'll give you a threat!" Gecko exclaimed as he attacked once more out of desperation, the sight of Raven's injuries fueling his rage, which was already appearing to be primal and animalistic in nature just by the look in his eyes. His eyes themselves appeared to have morphed to that of a reptile's, bright green with a thin sliver of black for an pupil. A hint of dark, emerald green even began to pigment itself on his skin. Slade merely gripped his fist as he attempted to strike, nearly crushing his hand as he squeezed, causing him to yelp in pain, struggling to get away. He managed to get a deep slash in with his sword, only to have it seal once more in an instantaneous manner with his free hand, Slade appearing less than amused at his efforts.

"I told you to wait your turn, are you so keen on meeting death early?" Slade hissed in his face, the heat from the fire that engulfed his body easily transferring to the surface of Gecko's skin, making him far from comfortable. "Let me finish off your little girlfriend and you can join her."

Before Gecko could even think of mouthing a reply, a blast of fire sent him flying from Slade's hand and into the thick jungle, crashing.

"Now," Slade commented, turning back around, "where were we?"

Raven was on her feet, squinting her eyes out of pain, heaving for breath, but ready to defend herself once more.

"Are you going to make this interesting now?" Slade taunted, amused with her actions. "Please do so, I like it when my prey is…frightened."

She remained dauntless in his verbal assault, keeping what composure she retained. Raven was worried about Gecko, but the raging beast was focused on her once more, so her priorities took a minor shift for the moment. Yet, Raven was doing all she could to survive, let alone see. The blood that managed to seep into her eye had blurred what sight she still possessed, and all that she could see was a inferno that was Slade, glowing hazily in her eyes.

"I can't see…bastard" she commented in her mind, still blinking frantically as she steadied herself for whatever Slade had planned. Even in her near panic, she managed to find relaxation as she remembered what was always told by David: "Always rely on your training, and you can do no wrong."

With a deep, clearing breath, Raven allowed her eyes to close, sealing her sight into darkness, and enhancing her other senses. She wasn't about to let all of her training and teachings from Gecko and Master Hui's animals go to waste, especially when she needed them most.

"Vision is deceptive," Raven remembered, hearing it in the form of The Snake's slithering voice, "your worst enemy is your own sight. Trickery and treachery are all it knows as it lies to you when you need it most. You must feel your enemy, eliminate the deception. You must eliminate your vision."

Out of sheer defiance, even after the trouncing she had taken thus far, Raven's outstretched hand motioned for Slade to "bring it".

"Very well, Apprentice," Slade commented at his own amusement, preparing another fireball meant for her, "merciless this will be."

He launched the built-up flames in Raven's direction at an alarming speed, hoping to finish her off once and for all. Yet, to his dismay, Raven's senses were indeed in tune, proving she truly didn't need eyesight to effectively defend herself as she easily evaded Slade's attack. Surprise on his part was putting it lightly. Once more, he tried again with a similar attack, only to have similar results. Rage began to cloud his judgment as Slade became infuriated, using his powers in a continuous jet of flames, following Raven as she continued to dodge. With her enhanced senses, Raven quickly moved in, catching Slade off guard, the first time since the beginning of their little skirmish. With sheer concentration and execution of the highest caliber, her open palm was sharply thrusted into his midsection, putting him off-balance. Raven followed with a devastating upward attack that snapped Slade's head back with lethal force, yet, she was far from finished. In Slade's stumble, her leg swept his feet from beneath him, and on the way down, her elbow swiftly connected with his chest, forcing him to the ground, fissuring the earth beneath him. To avoid any type of counter, Raven somersaulted in a backwards motion, keeping her distance from Slade. A slight smirk graced her face.

"Not bad for someone that's blind," Raven taunted to her own success. "Come on, just when I start having fun, you lie down on the job. You know what they say, you can dish it, then you can take it."

Slade merely stood up, popping his neck back into place from its grotesque positioning, as well as dusting his shoulders off, the look in his eye far from amused.

"It's going to take more than that to even conceive hurting me, child," Slade lowly informed, keeping his composure, "let's see how you like this."

Slade's fist tightened as he gathered his powers within it, but closed them, clutching it within the palm of his hand. The energy contained was shining through the cracks between his fingers with intensity unparalleled, ready to explode. Eyesight or not, Raven knew something bad was happening, and her other senses painted the picture for her.

"You're not the only one with new tricks," Raven informed, preparing to attack as well. It was now or never to find out if the techniques that Gecko had taught her were going to pay off. What better way to find out than to prove herself against her living nightmare of a former master. The two forces continued to approach one another, a mid-collision bound to happen in dramatic fashion. With superb concentration, Raven remained calm, and used her senses to find Slade's exact positioning in order to strike. Even with all of her training and dedication, her skills were not quite mastered. Just as she was about to strike, her intended target his chest, but was sadly mistaken as she felt the incoming heat of Slade's attack tightly clenched in his fist. It was far too late for her to stop the inertia. It was Slade's intention all along. With force rivaled by no other, the two attacks crashed into one another, sending a shockwave that unsettled any loose dirt, even surrounding vegetation, all of which was literally ripped free from the wind sheer. To Slade's surprise, it wasn't the initial contact that fazed him directly, but like a follow up of energy surged into his fist from Raven's own, crushing his hand with ease, causing bone to break, contort, and brutally snap into a disfigured shape with a white shard sticking out of the back of his hand. Despite having somewhat of a success, it came at a price for her. Slade's energy erupted forth into her own fist and across her hand in a hellish blaze, literally cooking her flesh. Both stumbled back, surveying the damage they wrought and received. Raven's forearm and hand were severely burned, steam still emanating from her flesh, the sleeve of her outfit burned away. Her arm fell to her side in blinding pain; Slade had rendered it useless without inviting the onslaught of the most seething negativity she had ever experienced. Meanwhile, Raven managed to look up, blurred vision, only to see Slade take hold of his fractured hand, forcing the bones back into place in quick succession, making a fist as if nothing had happened. After flexing it a couple times, he merely looked up at Raven.

"Impressive technique to say the least," Slade commended in a voice that didn't fit it at all. "but once more…it is not enough. When will you figure out you are only prolonging the inevitable?"

Raven stood there, shocked; giving everything she had thus far, and resulted to nothing. No amount of training, techniques, or hope could possibly defeat this beast. Even if she had her powers, she doubted it could combat the demonic abilities her father bestowed upon Slade. In truth, and it was finally beginning to get to her, it was over before it started.

"I've…failed," she thought, eyes wide with fright, "he has taken everything…and it wasn't enough. My injuries are too great to stand a chance…it's…over."

Raven fell to her knees, almost succumbing to the truth, but the wave of doubt that had just washed over her quickly subsided to that of her true colors, bravery and courage that knows no bounds.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way, child," Slade beckoned as he approached, "if you had only done this sooner, things would have been less…complicated. I'll request your father treats you with dignity after I complete his request, I'm more than certain he will be…ecstatic to be reunited with his offspring."

"No," Raven commented, gripping the dirt upon the ground as she raked her fingers through it, digging into the earth. "it's not over until its over. I've braved storms more fierce than this, I have traversed the world practically by foot, trained in different aspects of martial arts and living life in its fullest. My mother sacrificed her well-being to revive me, breathing life into me once more…I refuse to throw that away. Now is not my time. I make my own future, not him, I decide whether I live or die. I choose to live."

Though in pain of unknown proportions, Raven crawled to her feet as Slade approached in his ever-ominous manner, staggering as she stood with weak knees trembling beneath her very weight, only adding to the weight she already bore on her shoulders from the obligated promise she made to reunite with those she loved.

"Having second thoughts? You always were a complex and difficult individual, Raven. It was one thing that appealed to me in your selection as my apprentice. Yet, the very thing that I despised and led to your rebellion against me is that complexity. Allow me to simplify things for you."

Slade's ablaze from leapt forth before an injured Raven could contemplate a plan of action. With a sharp, yet powerful, blow connecting cleanly with her head, Raven's body slammed into a tree after a short distance, sliding to the ground upon it, winded once more. Her world was black, unable to even see, let alone feel her surroundings. The blind, deaf, and mute couldn't even compare to what she was experiencing as she called out, but nothing could be heard. She wasn't sure if she was dead or not, but pain numbed what sense she retained, so either way, it would have been impossible to tell. Either way, Raven was truly uncaring at the moment, as both seemed to be hell, one living, and one eternal. She chose the hell on earth, she chose to live…and only hoped to. Her sense seemed to quickly return as she felt the eerily cold hand clamp around her neck with tremendous force, reminding her that she was indeed alive, and struggled for breath once more. Slade's hand applied pressure as Raven struggled against it, feeling herself being taken into the air once more with ease by his superior strength, demonically enhanced or not.

"One…more…" Slade drew out in a hiss, clutching her, "one more and it will all be over."

Raven couldn't see for her life, literally, but it didn't take her much effort to figure out what he was saying. She braced herself the best she could for the worst in the situation, but it didn't provide much comfort. Slade drew back, his fist drawn tightly, assuring it wasn't going to take more than one more attack to finish Raven off for good. Time was running out for Raven, she needed a miracle. Even though not one for religion in general, Raven was praying, she didn't know to who and didn't care, just as long as someone heard her words of mercy.

"SLADE!" A familiar voice called out from behind him in a growl of a tone, getting his attention as he looked over his shoulder.

Gecko had clawed his way from the growth, a fury ignited in his eyes as they literally glowed red, his teeth grown to razor-honed points of something animalistic with the beginnings of claws to match. The green patches upon areas of his body had finally taken over, scales easily distinguishable of a reptilian nature.

"Ah, look who decided to join us once more," Slade taunted, not amused at all by Gecko's transformation. "I was just about to finish my…business with Raven, it will be your turn shortly."

"Don't…touch…her…again," he threatened, far from warning him anymore. "Let…her…go…now."

"You want me to let her go, do you?" Slade toyed, swinging Raven around as he turned to face Gecko. He could hear Raven chocking for breath as she drew labored air, clutching at Slade's hand nearly completely around her neck, applying immense pressure.

"NOW!" Gecko ordered, appearing as if his own humanity had slipped away, and only cared for the life of Raven's.

"If you insist," Slade hissed, his free hand gripping tightly around Raven's face and head, and with a full-body motion, swung her body around and slammed her straight into the ground, head-first. Raven's body fell limply to the ground quickly after. Expecting the worst, Gecko watched in horror, but despite what he witnessed, he knew, almost felt that she was still with him, but barely. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you didn't say _how_ I was to release her."

That was it.

Gecko's pupils, or what remained, gave way to glowing red, his last shred of humanity subsided to his demonic aura. With clutched fists and a hunched, powerful stance, he let out a roar void of his usual nature. One by one in quick succession, large black spikes similar to his claws jutted from his skin upon his forearms, three on each. The rear of his pants ripped away violently as a long, scaled tail of emerald erupted forth as well. As the tail formed, spikes like the ones on his arms pierced his hide in quick succession all they way to the end of his tail to the top of his head. Gecko's toed boots literally blew apart into shreds as large, reptilian feet, complete with razor-sharp talons. With a mouthful of teeth sharpened to lethality, scales of emerald shine, and claws of midnight black, Gecko had fully transformed. His humanity had faded to demonic power.

"I may be cursed with this demonic power on my mother's behalf," Gecko thought, "but I will use it to protect what I love. Too many have fallen in tragedy, the vicious cycle stops now. This is my curse, but his demise."

"Well, this is interesting," Slade commented, looking on as Gecko finished his transformation, red glowing eyes staring intently at him. "Do you think this is going to be enough to stop the likes of me?"

"Demon against demon?" Gecko growled, bearing his teeth, "you're no match for me."

Without warning, Gecko leapt forth with vicious tenacity, well before Slade could react, slashing violently across his throat, laying it open with ease as molten slag and fragments ripped free of Slade's body with the motion, causing him to stumble out of the force impacted upon his person. Despite powers, it was obvious he could still feel a fraction of the pain. Gecko wasn't about to stop there and waste a perfect opportunity. Another slash dug deeply into his inferno of a body with similar results, quickly followed by another, and another. A flurry of strikes continued to come forth from Gecko, all connecting with lethality yet to be witnessed by any. He was out for blood, in this case, Slade's life. He had harmed Raven, and dared to show his face once more to shatter what peace they had made together, this was not going to go unpunished. For his master, for himself, and most of all, for Raven, Slade must die. With a final slash in an uppercut manner, Slade's head snapped backwards with his neck vertebrae snapping, his mask coming unlatched, landing nearby as it resonated to a complete standstill in the dirt. Yet, Slade remained standing before a nearly exhausted Gecko, his wounds dripping with molten magma, flowing as if it had replaced the blood in his very veins. He staggered, but regained his footing, slowly lifting his head back to make eye contact with Gecko. Two black raging infernos against the hellfire red that coated his exposed skull. His fatal wounds quickly healed over as they had done before. It was apparent that nothing was going to stop this monstrosity.

"What a pathetic display," Slade hissed in his face, "you call yourself a warrior…what a disgrace."

"I have your disgrace right here, you ba-" Gecko attempted, only to have Slade quickly attack with a backhand strike, knocking him off balance, and followed through his other fist, engulfed in his powers. With explosive energy, Gecko crashed through several trees before rolling to a stop, despite his demonic form, he was no match for Slade's awesome might. Coughing he crawled to his feet, clutching his chest, his eyes remained trained on him. It appeared that Slade's words had finally come to a halt, he was done talking. Gecko knew what was left, and he didn't like the remaining task.

"If I am to die," Gecko thought, "then I die with honor. I only regret one thing. I regret not being able to protect the one I love…I regret failing Raven. I may not be the one to finish Slade off for good, but someone, somewhere, will complete the task. Someone of the likes of him will be taken care of."

Just as Gecko prepared to launch forward in retaliation, a fire-laden stream of Slade's powers quickly wound around his arm, wrapping tightly as it constricted. With a quick jerk of his arm, Gecko was taken through the air, flying towards Slade himself. All Gecko could do was watch on as Slade's free hand drew back, prepared to connect with the aided force of his travel in the air. With destructive force, a violent fireball erupted as Slade's fist connected, sending Gecko through the air once more. Just as he landed and rolled to a stop, Slade released a charged blast of his powers upon Gecko's fallen person, sending a plume of flames erupting forth. As the smoke and dust cleared, David laid there, clothes tattered from his transformation, returned to his human form, and unconscious.

"Now that this…nuisance is taken care of," Slade commented, turning back to Raven, seeing she was yet to move from the spot he had slammed her into the ground. It was unclear if she was alive or not, but Slade was going to make sure. His assumptions have already cost him his life twice, no since in risking it thrice.

Darkness.

Darkness and seething pain that wished death would come was all that Raven could feel or see. The only thing her ears heard was intense ringing, a sign that was not welcomed to say the least. It didn't help matters any that all she could taste was the bitter copper of her own blood. Her first encounter with Slade as his apprentice was nowhere near as excruciating as she felt now. The darkness finally began to subside finally, but she was still unable to move from the shock of Slade's last attack. She found herself laying upon the ground, a small pool of her blood managed to collect near her head, Raven fearing for the worst. Though in pain, she was completely coherent, so head trauma of a lethal nature wasn't probable, at least at the moment anyways. In any case, Raven wasn't experiencing the most enjoyable thing in the world. Unable to move, her body lifted free of the ground, surprisingly at that.

"A-am I…dead?" Raven thought, thinking it was her soul self leaving her mortal shell. The raging grimace of Slade's unmasked face, if that was what it was to be called, appeared in her blurred vision, accompanied by the immense heat of the flames as the fluttered in the breeze before her, unnatural, just like Slade himself. To her despair, she wasn't dead, but in Slade's clutches once more, knowing that life was already fleeting, and the end was soon to follow. Raven hung limply in Slade's hand, her head laying over, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, I have waited so long for this, child," he sneered, "too long. I will admit, you put up quite a valiant effort, but alas, like always, it will never be enough. I wish I could say this wasn't personal and only business…but that would be a blatant lie. Nothing can save you now, not the Titans, not your boyfriend, and most definitely not yourself."

Raven managed enough energy to roll her head and spit in what would have been his eye, only to hear it sizzle away and evaporate, Slade unmoved.

"I've…heard enough of your talk," Raven spoke weakly, heaving for breath to stay alive. "Do…whatever it is that you are going to…do. Life has grown…monotonous anyways."

"What a delight," Slade hissed in her face, "not only are you defeated, but the spirit that defied me, that defied all…is finally shattered. You and your broken soul will be granted a final release on my part, so be thankful."

"Shut up and do it already," Raven winced in pain, feeling as if this truly was the end. Even in her throws of life, she had grown weary of his insisting blabbering. Yet, her thoughts continued to cross through her mind:

"My friends will never see me again…but they already believe I'm dead, so it's probably for the best. I regret that I couldn't stop Slade, but most of all, I regret failing David. He needed me at his side to even think of standing a chance against him…and I failed. I do ask for his forgiveness. I only hope he lives to do so, I know my time is up."

"Say hello to your father for me, Raven dearest," Slade beckoned as he slowly drew his hand back, clenching it into a fist, his demonic powers manifesting within it. The energy glowed intently with only one purpose intended; Raven's demise.

Meanwhile, Gecko's unconscious form began to stir once more. Exhausted and hurt, he was in no condition to continue fighting, but his heart and soul told him otherwise to protect the one he loved. He already lost his master, the closest thing to a father, he wasn't about to lose Raven, the only significant other he contemplated spending his life with. Slade perpetrated the first, and he was damned to let him take Raven from him. Yet, his transformation that proved ineffective against Slade had played against him, taking away what strength and energy he had left. He struggled to his feet, finally adjusting his sight to find Slade holding Raven in his grasp, preparing to finish her.

"No…" he managed, attempting to climb to his feet, only falling to his knee, "Raven…Please…no."

With an outstretched hand, Gecko attempted to sway the inevitable, but it was to no avail, he was too far away and no longer a threat to Slade.

Slade let out a growl of anger as he began to launch his attack to a defenseless Raven, the energy ready to burst forth from his closed fist. Raven winced, closing her eyes, preparing for the worst, and only hoped it was quick. Midway through his strike, Slade abruptly halted, surprise in his eyes. He released Raven, allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap, still able to see what was happening to him. Slade stumbled backwards, surprise still evident in his eyes.

"W-what's happening?" Slade managed, looking at his hand, his power disappearing from it. The flames upon his body slowly died down to nothing, leaving only his mortal shell that all was accustomed to seeing. "What's going on? My powers…"

His surprise turned to terror as he looked at his hand, watching his body begin to deteriorate, his skeletal remains beginning to be revealed beneath. Slade's flesh literally disintegrated as the particles began to break free, fluttering in the wind and falling to the ground, all that remained was his bleached bones. He watched in horror as nearly his entire arm had dissipated, falling to his knees. Slade still moved his arm, attempting to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Trigon…" Slade uttered in anger, watching this effect continue upon his person, "you dare to double-cross me once more?"

"It was not I, mortal," Trigon assured within the confines of Slade's mind, "this is beyond my comprehension, I am powerless to stop it. Something else is causing this, and I can do nothing."

"What is possibly more powerful than you?"

"I didn't say it was more powerful, mortal, I said it was beyond my comprehension. I lack a path between the mortal world and my domain. Your predicament is caused by another mortal."

Trigon's voice faded away as he lost contact with his realm. Slade's body was nothing more than shreds of fabric from his uniform and a ribcage void of any internal organs. He sat upon hands and knees, doubled over from his lack of strength…as well as body.

"Whoever has done this will pay dearly," Slade swore, rather disliking his current situation with a passion. "Consider yourself lucky, Raven. If we ever meet again, you will die."

Raven was barely conscious, let alone able to hear what he spoke of. As his body disappeared, he felt an uneasy power growing, and knew it wasn't something he was going to enjoy.

"No…this cannot happen," Slade denied, but it was all too true, and luckily for her, it was a miracle. Apparently her prayers to someone of a higher calling had answered. "No…no…" A light grew within his body, and then rocketed forth, igniting his remains in a blaze only rivaled by hell itself. The intense heat incinerated his bones to nothing more than dust upon the scorched earth, but not before uttering his last denial, "NOOOO!!!!"

As quickly as it had begun, it was over, Slade was gone, all that was left was bits and pieces that began to be carried by the wind.

"He's actually…gone," Raven managed, but her injuries were far too great, consciousness quickly faded into a darkness that she had only experienced once before, accompanied by the frigid cold release as life began to leave her. Her world had finally faded to black. The only thing she had experienced before this was…death, and it felt all too familiar.

"I…don't want to die," Raven thought in her fleeting moments, "I've come so far and so close, now is not my time. I promised…everyone, that I wouldn't fail. I can't break that promise."

"Raven?" Gecko's voice called out concerned, but it seemed so far off. "Raven?"

Gecko had managed to make it to her, finding her unconscious, checking her over for serious injuries, but all that worried him was the severe head trauma that Slade inflicted upon her. He placed his head upon her chest, listening for breathing, but his heart sank and began to feel sick to his stomach.

"No," he frantically scrambled, placing a forefinger and index on the right side of her neck, feeling for a pulse. This only confirmed his darkest fears. "Please…no, for the love of-"

Gecko quickly maneuvered himself, placing his hands on her chest, beginning CPR in hopes of keeping her alive.

"Don't you die on my, Raven, we've come too far," he uttered, tears in his eyes, but keeping composure. Even for him, it was proving to be a daunting task. After completing the respiratory portion of the maneuver, he continued with the pulmonary, tilting Raven's head back, pinching her nose closed, and hoped to breathe life into her with his own. After a couple cycles, he checked her extremely faint pulse, very slow and weak enough to be considered arrest. There was no change, if anything, it had gotten worse. It only forced him to try even harder, as Raven's very life hung in the balance, and he wasn't about to stand idle and watch her expire before his very eyes. It was becoming apparent that his attempts were in vain though, Raven's eyes remained closed, her heart still, and not a single breath to alert her vitality. David simply remained kneeled at her side, taking Raven up in his arms as tears streamed down his face, holding her close. He sobbed over his fallen Raven, still unable to contemplate what had befallen Raven, and refused to believe it.

"I'm…sorry, Raven, I…failed," he managed through his tears, chocking upon them. "I failed…and lost you."

His tears fell from his cheeks, intertwined with the blood from his wounds, making the mixture very fluidic in nature, much like water. From his cheeks, the blood-laden tears landed upon Raven's face in droplets, some even landing in her grievous wounds upon her face and head. It appeared that they did not just land…but were absorbed.

"Wha…Where am I, what's going on?" Raven questioned herself within her mind, feeling the pain that she did before. "Everything…hurts. Pain means one thing…I'm alive. Barely, but I'm here."

She overheard Gecko's sobs of sorrow, knowing that he must have taken her for deceased.

"I feel that he has something to do with this, but I know not of it's origins. It does not matter, but now, I need rest…and lots of it."


	26. Interlude 13

"Hey, guys, I think she's waking up," a voice spoke, female at that, and sounded all to familiar.

Several others huddled around the fallen figure, all looking as much alike as the last, only wearing different colors of varying nature. The surroundings were bleak and uninteresting, familiar in a way that was rather to be forgotten…or at least visited less frequent. The female figure began to stir, groaning as she gingerly opened her eyes, allowing her eyes to adjust. She snapped them open upon the realization of what stood over her, taking in the sight.

Needless to say, she was startled, taking somewhat of a gasp in surprise.

"Raven, long time, no see, eh?" A green-clad version of herself greeted, smirking in her usual demeanor. She offered a hand to lift Raven from the ground.

"Hi, uh, w-wh-what's going on?" Raven managed, holding her head, looking at the representations of her emotions around her.

"Isn't it obvious?" The yellow-cloaked apparition of Intelligence beckoned, pushing her wide-brimmed, circular glasses upon her nose.

"Umm…no?" Raven replied, feeling as if she was being rather brash with her. "Last thing I remember was laying on the ground, bleeding, and I-"

"Passed out, and died," the gray form of Timid informed in her usual droll outlook upon everything. "Once wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Timid turned away, a tear rolling down her cheek as she did so.

"Hey, easy," Raven protested, feeling somewhat of a guilt from her emotion. "this wasn't my doing, so enough with the waterworks, okay?"

"This is actually the third attempt, second success, counting your little incident in the jungle," the orange counterpart that represented her obnoxiousness blurted out.

"Don't be such a party-pooper," Happy quelled, slapping her on the shoulder out of her usual giddiness.

"What about these feelings you have for the one called David? Do you not love Garfield anymore?" Love, clad if violet, queried, all of their voices seeming to gather together as one, getting on Raven's nerves.

"Enough!" She exclaimed, bringing the group to a complete hush, getting their undivided attention. "First off, back up, I need room to breath." Her emotions gladly obeyed her command, "Secondly, will one of you, and I do mean ONE of you, tell me what is going on? Last thing I remember was I died, so why am I here?"

"As I was saying," an annoyed Intelligence answered, "it's obvious. You did indeed expire, but you were not completely through the process."

"Then what happened?" Raven anxiously divulged, wishing to know exactly what was going on, not wasting time with pleasantries.

"Please stop interrupting me," Intelligence informed, "you will hear as soon as I tell you." Raven merely mouthed a silent "sorry", allowing her to continue. "As I was saying for the third time, you have managed to cheat death a second time. In any case, after taking into consideration your extensive injuries its a miracle you survived. You had help."

Just as Raven opened her mouth to question who, her yellow-dressed counterpart beat her to it.

"David aided you. He is the one that saved your life. While your body was still fresh, retaining heat and whatnot, he attempted cardio-pulmonary resuscitation, better known to you as CPR."

"Last interruption, I promise," Raven began once more, seeing she was making her emotion of wisdom less than happy, "why are you talking to me like I'm stupid, I mean, you are a part of me after all."

"My wisdom and intelligence is watered down by the others, sorry for "talking down" to you, but sometimes I feel it is necessary." Intelligence informed, pushing her glasses upon her nose once more.

"Whatever," Raven half-heartily replied, shrugging, not really caring, "do continue though."

After attempting CPR, which failed by the way, he truly thought that he had lost you for good. Well, since both of you are of demonic blood, at least half, which is more than plenty by the way, made this little trick actually work. His essence, his very life force managed to infiltrate itself into you, and literally"kickstart" you back to life. You will always have a part of him with you now because of that."

"How did this "life force" come in contact with me?" Raven asked, not too clear on the subject.

"A drop of his blood managed to fall into one of your open wounds and made its way into your body."

"Interesting to say the least," Raven commented, "that takes care of that. Now, what about me being here, with all of you?"

"That's an easy one," Bravery boasted, "you're out like a light."

"I think she means you're unconscious," Timid offered, only to get a gesture from Bravery of an immature level.

Raven looked over at her dreary representation with a blank expression.

"I kinda understood that much," she replied, not amused. "How long?"

"A week," Obnoxious blurted out, picking at her ear, "give or take a few days. You took a couple nasty shots on the noggin, so it's not all that surprising." No sooner than she finished, a loud belch emitted from her mouth.

"I can't believe that these are what make me up," Raven thought, turning, looking at each and every one of them.

"I asked you a question," Love stated once more, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow at Raven before her.

"What? I was a little busy trying to find out what was going on and what had happened to me, so do ask again." Raven replied, checking the tone of her voice to not sound annoyed.

After a sigh of resentment, Love began to pace before Raven.

"You are making my job rather difficult, you know that? Out of everyone here, I feel I am the most mistreated, neglected, taken advantage of, and used emotion. What I am speaking of are these…thoughts that you have been having lately. As you grow deeper and more passionate with David, your retained feelings for Garfield continue to pop up and cloud your mind with more thinking. I assure you, both of them are indeed great people to know and love like you do, but you are torn between the two of them, and you must choose. If not, it will only lead to one of them being hurt a lot worst than they should be."

"I know, I know," Raven admitted, not proud of it, "I just don't know what to do. You and I both know that love isn't my strong suit, and I have managed to find it once more in David, but Garfield was always there for me well before I developed feelings of this nature for him. It's all so confusing to me right now. David has indeed been there for me, did everything I have ever asked or needed of him, even without question most of the time, and even nearly gave his life to protect me. Yet, I have known Garfield for many years, been close friends, shared all those moments, especially my first kiss, and knowing him, he's always had this…feeling that I was still alive, and never gives up hope. It's just becoming difficult to place my decision. I don't want to hurt either of them, but one will be more understanding than the other, I know that much.

"Garfield does have certain…qualities that make him less than a wise choice, but it is what he makes up with it is what has you struggling, is it not? On the other hand, to me, from what I have experienced on your behalf, David appears to be a perfect match, yet, despite living around him for the past few years, he is still a mystery, and even with his outgoing nature, he keeps much of his past locked away, almost as if he is hiding something. Garfield would spill the beans in a heartbeat; you know he can't keep secrets. The decision must be made though, the sooner, the less painful it will be. In any case, the one you choose will be your choice through love, not logic, so whatever you do, do not listen to Intelligence, she's a dork."

Raven just laughed at the notion, knowing that Love wasn't too far from the truth. With her emotions apart like this, it was easy to see that they were indeed…strong in their aspect, but together, they made up what was to be known as her.

"How will I know will be the correct choice? I know one of them will be slightly hurt by this choice, but what if I don't make the right one and severely hurt one of them?"

"That….is entirely up to you. I know about as much as you know, so give it some time, think it over, and listen to, well, me." Love assured, resting a hand on Raven's shoulder, smiling a little."

Raven nodded, knowing that it was indeed up to her, and she must take control and make such a choice, no matter the consequences.

"So, are we done here?" Raven looked around at her colored counterparts, seeing that they really didn't have much else to say. "Not that I don't like getting to know…myself, I would like to go back to the real world rather soon."

Bravery stepped forward with a grin on her face, a grin of demented nature.

"I do apologize for this, Rae, but it is necessary to…" ,she informed, cracking her knuckles, "send you on your way, call it "shock" if you want to."

"Raven had no time to react, but Bravery had drawn back and belted her right in the face with tremendous force, literally hitting her so hard that it sent her back into reality, causing the white nothingness she was once in to quickly fade to black. It was good to know that she was alive, now it was time to see where her "valiant" struggle against an empowered and invincible opponent had gotten her. Raven already knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She gingerly opened her eyes, taking in a blurred world around her, but she knew it to be welcomed surroundings. The bamboo-slat walls that always filtered sunlight in, the very raised mat she was upon, even the sprawl of her belongings on the floor…it was all familiar. It was her place that she had called home for the past few years. Despite the sudden relief, she was in a good deal of pain, mostly sore from the severity of her wounds. Raven attempted to raise up and look around, but she struggled to do that, eventually giving up as she laid there, turning her head, finding yet another welcomed vision. It was David, seated upon the floor, resting his head upon his knees, asleep, apparently watching over and protecting his love while she healed.

"D-David?" Raven managed weakly, hearing just how far off and quite her voice was.

Yet, it was more than enough to get an immediate reaction from his resting position as his head lifted, wide-eyed, relieved that she was awake.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he eagerly replied, taking in her visage, "I was worried sick, you've been out for going on 9 days, and I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. I'm ecstatic you are now. Is…is everything okay?"

"A little sore," Raven informed with a wince as she attempted to reposition her body to speak easier to him. "No worse for wear now that I've rested. W-what happened to him though?"

"I-I don't know,' Gecko admitted, almost as if he was ashamed to do so, "he just…disappeared, before my very eyes, I don't know if he's gone or not. What I do know is that if he dares to show is face again…I'll be ready."

Raven just smiled at his enthusiasm. Both she and him knew that if Slade were to return in any way, shape, or form, he would kill them in a heartbeat. They didn't stand a chance to begin with, and they surely wouldn't be considered a threat in their injured state.

"I thought I lost you, Rae," Gecko interrupted her thoughts, his voice breaking, "you…you had no pulse, you weren't breathing…and-"

"Shhh, it's okay now, David," Raven assured, despite her weak voice, "I'm here, we both are, and everything is going to be alright, I promise you."

He just leaned down, embracing her, gently sobbing at just the thought of what almost happened. Raven accepted the best she possibly could, patting him on the back gently with her good hand, the other bandaged all the way up to her elbow, apparently healing from Slade's fiery attack that connected with her own. She really wishes she could say that was the only injury she had sustained in the malicious confrontation. Raven's sides burned with intense pain, enough to make her want just throbbing discomfort over it. Atop the deep gash above her good eye was wound dressing and a wrap that went around her head, almost like a white halo of a fallen angel.

The week long period of incubation of sorts allowed her other wounds to heal, yet the taste of blood still managed to linger in her mouth despite all that time. Her injuries this time around may have been more internal than the last encounter with Slade

in his human form, but hey were far more serious and life-threatening. If she had a choice between the two, Raven would have taken the first of the two, even though she would have to experience the loss of her eye and the sickening feeling of a sword being ran through her shoulder once more.

"I'll never leave your side again," Gecko promised, releasing her from his embracing hug, bringing a hand beneath her chin. "I swore to protect you at all costs, I'm not about to stop now."

"Raven smiled warmly, another rare smile, even for her. She took hold of his hand in hers, grasping it.

"I know, David, I am very grateful. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. You saved my life…twice, I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, Raven, your debt is paid in the life that we share together," He informed with a smile, looking deeply into her eyes.

"That is very good to know, because I don't possibly know of what I could do to repay my debt," Raven toyed, getting a chuckle out of him. "Could I ask you something though, David?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"When I was laying there, on the brink of passing out, I saw…something. I don't quite know what it was though."

"Well…could you describe it for me and I might be able to shed some light on the subject," He requested of her, thinking, but knew the answer all too well.

"Green…green and lizardy," Raven motioned, as if she had claws and aggressive demeanor. "Red eyes, you know the works."

"That was me," Gecko claimed, pointing to himself.

A perplexed look came across Raven's face, just as it would any other person's under the circumstances.

"Come again?"

"I said that "thing" you saw was me, Rae. I'm half demon, just like you, remember? Since my demon is of reptilian nature, when it takes over, I kinda transform into that. It gives me strength and speed not possible in my normal form. Yet, I never fully transformed like that, it came as a surprise even to me."

"You did have a tail after all," Raven jested with a slight grin.

"Yeah, I know, cool, wasn't it?" He beamed, getting a huff of laughter in return from Raven. "If it wasn't for those powers, Slade wouldn't have stood a chance; you and I both know that."

"I know, I really do wish he was, it would have made things a lot easier," Raven admitted, "well, what's done is done. He's gone for all we know, and both of us are here and recuperating. All it will take is a little time and things will be back to normal."

Gecko gently lifted her hand, placing a kiss upon it.

"I can't wait for it," Gecko smiled, patting her hand, "you get some rest, you need it. I'll go try to find something to eat for both of us, okay?"

Raven nodded, knowing that it was indeed best that she remain in bed for the time being. Even for as tough as she thought herself to be, it was against all logic to do otherwise. Yet, one thing still troubled her, and it wasn't physical. Her emotion known as Love, a thorn in her side for quite some time to a degree, had prodded her, knowing everything Raven was thinking, and managed to hit a twinge that recoursed through her entire body.

"Who do I choose?" Raven questioned herself quietly. "It's so…nerve-racking. David has been there when I needed him the most…literally, done everything in his power to make accommodations for me, no matter how small. He is all around, I regret admitting this, the perfect guy. Yet, part of me is still thinking of Garfield, and what we could possibly share together because of the bond we share. Yes, David and I share something similar, but with Garfield, it took time to build, and made it that much more precious. I had to actually try and sometimes unknowingly force him to achieve what I wished. David and I just fell into place all too perfectly. Nothing's wrong with that, but it just seems so…different to me. That part that thinks of Garfield takes into consideration of Terra as well. I'm sure they are together, I know how he is, but I do not blame him one bit. If the tables had been turned, I would have done the same thing, with another guy mind you, but I would never be slightly happy again if I just mourned over a loss and remained lonely for the remainder of my life. He even convinced the Titans to come to my aid when I needed them the most, even after the atrocities I committed in Slade's name out of pure choice. Rage had consumed me and taken over, and I sadly enjoyed the feeling so much that I embraced it instead of fighting it. Garfield brought me back to reality and even risked everything to save me, despite the results of his efforts; he still did something I wouldn't expect of him. I just don't know what to do. I told myself that I would wait for Garfield, no matter how long it took and no matter what happened, I would return and I would reunite with him. Time has slowly diluted this notion, but I also feel as if I'm betraying myself as well as him for breaking my promise. Yet, I cannot just shun David for all that he has done for me and what we have shared thus far. At this very moment, I do not know what to do, but the answer will come; I am sure of it, only time will tell. As for you, Love, I hope your listening, because now is your chance to make my decision for me. I have stated the facts, and now it is time to go over them. You will give me the answer, I am sure of it. I patiently wait."

Raven rolled over in her bed, attempting to remain comfortable, but it was all in vain, as it wasn't that she was physically discomforted, but the thoughts that racked her psyche over who it was she would choose.

"Anyway I look at it," Raven regretfully admitted, "one of them will be hurt, and I don't blame them. I just need to make sure that it is the one who can take it the best and still remain my friend."

Gecko walked through the cloth flap of the door, holding what appeared to be a basket of various foods he managed to obtain from Master Hui.

"Lunch is here," he greeted, seeing Raven's face full of distraught once more, similar to before. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Raven quickly replied with a weak smile, straining to sit up, and accomplishing the feat in her condition. "Just thinking."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm positive, David, really, it's nothing," she lied, quite possibly the first time she had directly done to him since they had met. "I'm sure a full stomach will take care of everything."

"Alright," Gecko chuckled, digging in the basket, "let's eat then."

"Yeah,' Raven half-heartily replied, "let's."

Within nearly two weeks, Raven had managed to make a full recovery, as did Gecko. To their relief, especially Raven's, Slade had not made a single appearance once more, let alone a disturbance in the jungle by anything. It was almost as if he had really vanished into midair, to be forgotten forever. She only hoped that was true, and for now, believed it. Slade cheated death twice, the third time…well, three strikes and your out is what Raven prayed day in day out for in this case. Training picked up as usual once more, well, more vigorous at that, Gecko becoming ambitious, knowing that he must be stronger if he hoped to protect Raven after seeing the performance he had made against Slade, inter-dimensional powers or not, he had failed, and wasn't about to fail twice. Determined to prove so, knowing that next time, if there ever was to be a next time, failing Raven again would result in something much worse. In any case, as the summer began drawing to a close once more, just as it had done twice over before in Raven's stay at Master Hui's mountaintop. On this particular day, Gecko had something…special planned, and only hoped that Raven was obliging. Since it was her final trials with Master Hui tomorrow to prove that she had indeed learned and mastered everything the two of them had to offer in her stay, this was something of a celebration, since he knew she was going to pass with flying colors, even Master Hui in agreement in her own little way.

"David, can I open my eyes yet?" Raven requested, having them covered by her hand, as well as closed to not "peek". Gecko guided her by her arms from behind her.

"No, not yet," he smiled, "we're almost there, trust me, it will be well worth the suspense."

"If you insist," Raven smirked in a jokingly manner, "so far, all that I've seen is the back of my eyelids, and to let you know, they aren't all that interesting."

No sooner than she finished her somewhat taunting response, Gecko stopped her.

"Alright, we're here, but keep your eyes closed," Gecko pointed out as Raven almost opened them, "this is the first part of your surprise."

For once, Raven was actually anxious for a gift, ready to drop her hands and see what Gecko had for her. Time seemed to drag on for ages as the seconds went by, feeling like minutes.

"Okay, you can open them."

Raven did so, dropping her hands to her sides. Upon the sight of her "surprise" he mouth went agape, eyes wide as she took in the sight.

"Well, what do you think?" Gecko requested of her, holding up her surprise.

It was a black kimono made of silk, complete with gold trim, as well as intricate designs that were hand-sewn into the fabric stitch for stitch. What grabbed her attention the most was the large bow, made of a similar material, but dark blue, and lined with the same golden trim as with the kimono itself. She knew right away that by the colors and the design, it was made specifically for her.

"David…it's…beautiful," she managed in her astonishment as she remained fixed on the spectacle before her. "W-who made this? It's absolutely…wonderful," Raven added, at risk of sounding emotional like Starfire.

"I did," he beamed, pointing to himself, "not just girls can sew, cook, and clean, you know? I learned many things living on my own, and Master Hui showed me how to do this. I didn't know if you would like it or not."

Raven wrapped her arms around David, holding him close.

"I love it," she assured, embracing him in a kiss, "can I try it on?"

"Sure, here you go," Gecko replied, handing it to her, "I'll go wait outside."

"Don't be so shy, David, I'm not offended," Raven assured, "I know you're not a pervert."

"Please, I'll just wait outside, Rae," He restate in his nervous state of mind, getting somewhat of a cross look from her, "alright, alright, a compromise, I'll at least look away, okay?"

Raven nodded in agreement at his innocent nature.

"As long as we've been together and he's still nervous like that…" she thought to herself as she disrobed, "something's up with him today, but I don't quite know what it is. Could have something to do with this little "surprise" that he had for me by the way things appear, but I'll get to the bottom of it one way or another."

Unknown to Raven, the mirror that was in the process of being moved only days before was resting against the wall, and Gecko had a perfect angle of looking at her through it.

"Oh my," Gecko quietly commented to himself, embarrassed to say the least. Yet, a part of him more than enjoyed the view.

"What was that, David?" Raven asked of him, unsure to what he had said.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just…talking to myself, that's all," he halfway admitted with a nervous laugh, adjusting his body to look away from the mirror as well.

"I'm ready," Raven informed, getting him to turn around and take in her clothed figure.

In addition to the kimono, Raven had also put on her wooden sandals that she had made herself with Gecko's aid not too long ago, and even put her hair up in a traditional oriental bun, complete with two, crossed sticks holding it in place. Only two thin slivers of hair fell down in front of each ear, the rest pulled back into the bun, making her widow's peak that much more prominent than usual, displaying her true beauty. To Gecko, it was almost as if she was shinning.

"Well," Raven questioned, seeing him basically silent in sheer amazement, "how do I look?"

"A-absolutely stunning, and that's putting it lightly," Gecko managed, "I've always thought of you as a goddess sent to me, Rae, now you actually look like one."

"Oh, stop, David," Raven blushed, despite hearing such comments from him all the time, it still made her feel positive about her self every time. "I love this kimono, and it's only that much better because you made it yourself."

"I put everything I had into it, Rae, just like I would anything else, and I'm very happy you're pleased with how it came out. You ready to see part two of your surprise?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Come on," He took hold of her hand, "I'll show you."

"Another hike, let me guess, close my eyes?" Raven commented.

"You know it," Gecko laughed, leading her out the door.

"What could he possibly have that is as good if not better than this?" Raven thought in her current trek behind closed eyes to "part two" of her surprise. "The kimono is absolutely gorgeous on its own, so this must be something very special."

"Alright," Gecko informed, stopping her as he moved away, "open your eyes."

She did so, finding that they were upon the slight elevation in front of the zen garden that Master Hui kept as part of her meditation rituals she sought to from time to time. Yet, it wasn't the usual perfectly ordered sand and stone as she always saw it to be. The rocks had been removed, and the sand was literally sculpted into the visage of Raven. Shadows were represented as depressions in the sand, while highlights were raised, each and every articulated curve matched perfectly with that on Raven's very own face. He even made it as if Raven's eye had not been injured, leaving a perfectly flawless beauty etched in the sand.

"Well, what do ya think?" Gecko impatiently anticipated, knowing that she was stunned in sheer amazement at the feat before her. "I worked on it all night."

"It's…it's…" Raven managed, her voice breaking at how delighted she was, the immense love that he had for her, going to such lengths just to see her happy. She even wiped away a tear as she smiled, "its…beautiful, David, I really don't know what to say. I can't believe you went to these lengths for me."

Gecko joined her at her side, looking down upon it as well.

"For you? Anything,' he assured, "I\rquote d go to the ends of the earth for the smallest task if it made you happy."

"I know you would," Raven replied, \"but that sounded really corny."

"I know it did," he added through his smile, but not caring, "you still liked it though."

"Call me old-fashioned," Raven smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Gecko-san? Where are you?" A familiar voice called out, appearing, cane and all from the path above, causing the two of them to break their embrace off sooner than planned. "I need your help with somethi- Ah, there you are, Raven-chan as well, all is well, I presume?"

"Yes, master," both of them replied in unison, bowing their heads.

Master Hui looked past them at her garden, seeing the work that Gecko had painstakingly done in the middle of the night beneath lantern more than likely.

"Ahhhchaaa, what happened to my garden?!" Master Hui exclaimed, quickly darting her eyes back to Gecko, who was more than nervous, "Gecko-san, why does my garden look like Raven-chan?!"

"Uhhh…magic maybe, Sensei?"

His response earned him a quick snap on the head with her walking staff, bringing him to his knees in pain, holding his head.

"Ah, not so hard, sensei." Gecko groaned, only to get another in the same place, laying him completely out.

"Not only did you lie, Gecko-san, but you did not ask to do this to my garden."

Master Hui quickly turned to Raven, giving her a smack on the head as well, nowhere near as hard as she did Gecko, but enough to cause pain.

"Ah, what was that for, Sensei?!" Raven requested, rubbing her head.

"That\rquote s for encouraging him with your beauty," She replied, "you're very pretty, Raven-chan, and it causes him to not think clearly in many aspects."

"Umm…thanks?" Raven replied, "I'll fix it if you wish, Sensei."

"No need, Gecko-san will do it today before the sun sets."

"Love knows no bounds, Sensei," Gecko informed from the ground.

"Neither does your hard head." Master Hui quickly replied, looking back at Raven, "I am looking forward to tomorrow, Raven-chan. You will truly graduate from mastering all the teachings that Gecko-san and I have to offer, as with a demonstration of these will you prove that. I look to not be disappointed; you have learned much in your stay, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Sensei, I am most humbled," Raven honorably stated, "I assure you that your teachings that you have graciously bestowed upon me will be used for good and nothing more."

"Master Hui nodded, looking back at the sculpted sand.

"Despite what Gecko-san has done to my garden, it has an likeness of you unsurpassed by no other, almost in a heavenly nature."

"A goddess?" Raven questioned with a slightly arched brow.

"Yes, like a goddess," Master Hui smiled.

"I told you," Gecko interjected, finally picking himself off of the ground, only to have Master Hui's walking cane be placed under his chin.

"I mean it, Gecko-san, restore this to garden to the former appearance or you will hand scrub every single tile on these grounds."

"Yes, Sensei," Gecko quickly assured, taking a bow to show that he meant what he was to do.

Master Hui began walking back up the path towards her pagoda, yet, something was on her mind.

"Like two spirits of lost nature, having nothing to really call their own, these two were drawn together by the similarities they shared, as well as experiences. Fate has brought them together, and only their will to continue will decipher the future before them. Though things seem calm, I fear a turbulent force me beckon between them, the cause yet to be determined. If they can brave its waters of doubt, then nothing can divide the bond they share."

It was hours later, well into the evening of another long summer afternoon, Gecko finally joining Raven in the hot springs that seemed help cure any ailment that came their way, physically and mentally.

"You all tuckered out after fixing the garden?" Raven asked of him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Fixing sand and rocks is a lot harder than it looks," he admitted, making eye contact with her, "but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good," Raven commented, looking up into the beginnings of the night sky, seeing all of the stars of the galaxy dotting it, making themselves present in the blackness of the hours of darkness. "I can't believe that we are actually graduating tomorrow, well, kinda anyways. Nothing left for us to really learn from Master Hui, and I've pretty much learned everything from you."

"In about half the time it has taken me to master everything as well," Gecko commented, acting jealous, getting a laugh out of her, "but seriously though, this place is beautiful, I'm gonna miss it, I've called in home for the past 8 years, its hard to just leave."

"I know what you mean, after my trek around the world, this is absolutely most breathtaking and enjoyable region I've visited. This is so much more than the usual urban sprawl that I call home. Still, I can't believe it's been three years since I showed up, tried to take on Master Hui, trained with the animals for months, well, everything. A whole new lifestyle and life to say the least, it's going to be rather hard to re-adjust to civilization after experiencing something such as this."

"If it wasn't for you, I couldn't stand this place. Besides, it won't be too hard, Rae, besides, it should all come back to you like that," Gecko assured with the snap of his fingers, wrapping his arm around her as they studied the sky together. "We can begin that journey to see your friends again, together. Nothing will stand in our way, you will see your friends once more, and I will have a chance to become a Titan. How cool will it be to be a superhero?"

Raven huffed at his innocence.

"Trust me, it's not all that great, but it's a job somebody's got to do, and I just happen to be one of them." Raven informed, sighing, "I do it knowing that I'm keeping the peace and saving lives, hopefully putting in my two cents worth in protecting the world, that kind of thing. Even after everything that has happened, I'm more than willing to keep doing it just for that."

"A noble cause to say the least," Gecko complimented, "one I hope to join as well."

"You will, I'm more than positive, the Titans always need new recruits," Raven added, unknowing that her statement was all too true.

Gecko let out a sigh as he turned to Raven, as if he was preparing to say something.

"It's now or never, let her know how serious you are about being with her," Gecko's little voice spoke to him inside of his head.

"Rae?" He began, feeling nervous all over again, like it was the first time that he had ever spoken to her.

"Yes, David?"

"You know I love you, that's undeniable, but I want you to know that I want to be with you forever, to the end of time, for eternity, whatever…I want to spend it with you. You're the only person I've ever been with and the only one I've thought of being with after the fact. There is no one else like you out there, and I feel as if you were the one made more me. Raven…you complete me."

That was it. Gecko's words played the chords of Raven's heart, and she was more than welcoming to it. Despite being on the verge of tears of happiness at his compliments, it was only mere moments later before she had wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, sharing a deep kiss with him. Their embrace seemed to last, and just as it was to be over, they merely paused for breath and continued. His hands traveled from the lowest base of her spine slowly to the her shoulders in a sensual manner, while she rested a hand upon his hip, the other draped over his shoulder and around his neck. Raven felt his finger begin to make their way to the clasp on the back of her bathing top.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" She thought, but the feeling was oh so good to her, "you naughty, little boy."

Sure enough, the clasp was unhinged, and the thin straps over her shoulders loosened, allowing the entire top to fall to the surface of the water, floating. The cool, night air danced across her exposed chest, only increasing the sensation that was inhibiting Raven's mind.

"If this is to happen," she thought, looking deeply into his eyes, "then I'm more than willing with him. What we share shall not be denied.'

Even in her calm thought, Raven could feel his hands exploring, moving from one side to the other in a caring manner, enough to cause a gentle moan of pleasure to emit from her person. His touch caused her body to shudder with delight. It was only human instinct as to what she wanted. While his hands continued to roam in a pleasing manner, Raven continued to kiss him deeply as ever before, reaching below the water to have her turn at disrobing, yet, just as her hands plunged beneath the placid surface, a severe twinge of pain erupted through her body, the feeling that once give her so much pleasure had shifted to the other extreme, and was becoming extremely uncomfortable. The source of it was her…heart. Raven immediately knew what it was, but tried to fight it, feeling as if it was wrong. She denied that Love was telling her this was not to be, but the more she fought, the more intense the pain became, enough to the point to cause Raven to reel away, almost startled. It quickly enough to surprise David to say the least as he sat there, perplexed by Raven's behavior in their intimate sharing.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He questioned, concerned for her safety.

Raven panted for air against what felt like a death grip upon her heart. Love told her know, and Raven was going to listen, one way or another.

"I-it's nothing," she managed after a short silence, quickly snatching her top from the water, preparing to exit the pool out of a mixture of fear and anger.

"Wait, was it something I did?" Gecko asked of her, feeling as if he had made the biggest mistake he possibly could.

"No, it wasn't you," Raven assured as she exited the pool, "it's me."

Before Gecko could mouth a reply, she was already out of the pool and headed towards her living quarters, leaving him all by himself in the stillness of the night.

"You idiot!" He told himself, "I knew it was too soon, I knew it! I tried to rush things with her, and look what happened. I probably ruined everything. She hates me now, she has to, she wouldn't have left like that if it wasn't true. I wasn't even thinking, damn my hormones. They get people into so much trouble, and it just happened to me regretfully. I hope she forgives me."

"Why?" Raven pleaded in tears, finding herself surrounded by the abstract construction of her sub-conscious, calling out to one particular emotion. "Come forth and tell me why!"

An apparition solidified before her, cloaked in purple.

"Do you really need to know the answer, Raven?" Love beckoned, remaining true.

"I am happy with him, and you're refusing me my feelings?!" Raven exclaimed, upset at the notion, "you want to drive him away, is that it?!"

"I'm sorry, Raven, but your heart does not lie with him. What I consider true love is with another. Yes, David is one of a kind and a very nice person, they are indeed rare, but the one you are to share your feelings with is Garfield."

"He doesn't love me, he thinks I'm dead, and he's with Terra now, he has to be," Raven informed, tears running down her face. "I'm only a memory to him now."

"You're very wrong," Love scolded, stepping forward, 'you and I both know that no matter what, he will always love you, always has, always will. In your passing, he may have covered the hole in his heart with companionship with Terra, but it only lasts for a moment, and the pain will return. It literally kills him knowing that you will never be together with him again. You said it was up to me to make the decision, Raven, and I have delivered my verdict. Take it as you will, but you cannot stand up the pain I can cause if you defy me. I am doing this as you requested and what is best for you."

"Why now, why not so long ago?" Raven wished to know, feeling betrayed. "After everything he's done, all that he has put forth, and all that we have shared, you want me to just shun him away because there's someone else that I haven't seen for 5 years?"

"David's deeds were necessary to return you to a normal mindset. You were on the verge of death from your self-inflicted wounds of suicide; he came to your aid. He wished for you to live and did everything in his power to accommodate you to the fullest because you needed it. He gave you your life, now it is time to give back his."

"W-what do you mean? I want to spend it with him and he does with I," Raven stated, trying to form some sort of logical argument with her emotion known as Love.

"His life consists of tending to your every whim, giving you everything you will ever need, and more. He does it out of love for you, that may be true, but when his love has come to so much for so very little, is it really fair to him? I'm not saying that you don't return his feelings, but I'm stating that he does so much, it pales in comparison. It hurts, but he does too much, Raven, and even though you share a deep, common bond with him, it is nothing to what you and Garfield have. Time developed that relationship, and it has withstood time. It will be there when you return. That is why I refused you earlier. I cannot stand idle and let you make this…mistake.'

Despite Love's scathing words hurting her that much more…it was true. She didn't want to believe it, but what her emotion was telling her was true. David did so much, almost as if he was too nice, feeling as if each and everything he did wasn't enough to satisfy her, but wished to believe otherwise, and there was nothing Raven could really do about it, it was his nature to do so.

"You are a part of me," Raven quietly began, lifting her sorrowed head, "and this decision is coming from such reliable sources as yourself and the others, I….respect it. If you think continuing any farther into this relationship with David is wrong, then…so…be it. I do not know how I will tell him this though; it will utterly devastate him."

"The sooner it is done, the better," Love assured, "he will be hurt, yes, deeply hurt, but he will understand, it is in his nature. His nature will allow the two of you to remain very good friends, I promise you. You must push through this and withstand the torrent. Garfield awaits you. You will find a way to severe ties with David on one level, and gain them on another."

When put like that, Raven's sorrow lifted a little. She was correct that David would understand, but like any normal person, would be deeply hurt. He would also remain a friend, at first, a little uncomfortable, but a friend he would remain

"W-what if you're wrong about Garfield and I?" She questioned, wiping a tear away.

"I'm more than positive that after you return, and a short time to get reacquainted, you will finally be able to begin the perfect life that I predict for you, full of fun and excitement along the way." Love positively answered. "Stay true to me, Raven, and I will stay true to you."

Her parting words seemed to put Raven at ease, but it quickly subsided as she lulled over exactly how it was that she was going to break such devastating news upon one that she loved dearly.

"Remember, Raven, time heals all wounds," Love added as she left her sub-conscious, reawakening from her deep meditation.

"Some wounds are deeper than others though," she commented to herself, still dripping wet from the hot springs. "It will be difficult\'85but it must be done. I will find a time, it is yet to be determined, but I will find it, soon."

Meanwhile, Gecko lay awake in his bed, staring up at the bamboo-slat ceiling, feeling absolutely ashamed of himself. Unable to sleep, he continued to think of what he had done.

"It has to be me, I know it, I can almost feel it,\'94 he said to himself, \'93I tried to do something that she wasn't ready for, and-, I don't know, just thinking about it makes me ashamed of myself. Me of all people, doing this, I just find it…absolutely mind-boggling. I had sworn to be loyal and caring and I let my emotions get the better of me. She may have started it, but I should have been conscious enough to know where to stop, and I failed to do so. If she hates me…I don't blame her, but I can only hope for the best. That's about all I have left to do now."

After a night of torment for both Raven and Gecko in separate manners, yet both pertaining to the other, the day of much-waited anticipation had finally arrived. In the early morning mist as the sun rose, the duo found them seated upon their knees before Master Hui, who was dressed in ceremonial garments of some forgotten past that either had never seen before. Gecko wore his rarely used black gi with green trim, while Raven wore the only remaining dark blue one that she had dyed and hadn't ripped the sleeves off of. Today was for honor, that honor to be bestowed upon them for having completed such rigorous training and mastering every technique that Master Hui, and in Raven's case, Gecko had to offer. They came as students of the arts, they were to leave as masters to train others. There was still much to learn, but they had learned all they could from Master Hui. The rest of the world awaited for them to bestow their knowledge upon others in hopes of disciplining those who sought the knowledge.

"David-san and Raven-chan," Master Hui stated, looking at each of them, "you have come a long way from humble beginnings as artists of the arts. For years, you have trained every day for many hours in hopes of improving your techniques, as well as learning others. Over these years, you have done just that. As your master, I have nothing left to teach, you both have learned so much so quickly what has taken many to learn in years, you have done in months, and techniques requiring years of practice to master, you have done in mere months. Both of you are extravagantly gifted and use your knowledge wisely, just as a true martial artist should. With that being said, I would like to see exactly what it is that you have learned and hope to change the world with by learning everything I have to offer. David-san, you are first."

"Yes, Sensei," he honorable replied, climbing to his feet.

He distanced himself from the two of them, taking a deep breath in the early daylight as he concentrated, preparing to go through his forms that he had learned beneath her to prove he could truly use them.

With superb skill and concentration, he moved gracefully from one style to the other, giving various attacks in a linked manner that never ended, all fluid and uninterrupted.

After what seemed like ages, he finally came to a rest, clearly breathing from his exertion and concentration, taking a traditional bow to Master Hui.

"Very good, David-san," she congratulated, turning to find Raven deep in meditation, "Raven-chan, it is your time."

She slowly opened her eyes, answering her calling.

"Yes, Sensei," Raven acknowledged, gracefully climbing to her feet, preparing to motion through the many forms that she had learned in her stay atop the mountain.

"Okay, just relax…" Raven thought as she prepared to begin, taking a deep, much-needed breath, "nice and easy…fluid like water."

Without any break in her smooth motion, Raven quickly found her way into one of her more simple forms, ready to demonstrate. With speed and concentration she had yet to accomplish, Raven literally pranced about, only the sharpness of her attacks could be heard through the still air of early morn.

"Mantis…Tiger…Dragon…" her mind instructed, moving from one style to the next without hesitation, all seamlessly falling together into a very well choreographed demonstration. "Monkey…Eagle…Serpent…."

The impressive display ended in a stance that Master Hui had yet to see, but looked rather effective, offensively sound and defensively useful.

"Most impressive, Raven-chan," she congratulated, "what is this stance here? What do you call it?"

A meek smile beamed upon her face.

"I call it Raven style, Master Hui," she informed proudly, "a selection of various attacks, as well as my own, to create a unique and effective fighting style that is mine only. I am only able to do such a thing with your teachings, Master."

Master Hui nodded, essentially giving Raven a motion to kneel before her once more.

"Both of you have made me very proud today," she began, joy in her voice, "I know that my best students will take my teachings and change the world, using them to combat evil and protect those in need. You will do it out of honor, out of duty, not out of vengeance or personal gain. I do not take many students because of their corruption…you two are not. Your souls are far from tainted, your lives may bear the hardships you have experienced, but your souls will never be. As you leave my mountain accomplished, there will be but one adversary…yourself. Your toughest challenge will to overcome yourself. Do that, and no opponent, or enemy for that matter, will be considered a threat. Children…you have my blessings. Before you today, you have mastered all that I have to teach and are ready to move on to much more important things. Just don't forget about me, I do get lonely here."

Her finishing statement managed to arise a chuckle from both of them, despite the seriousness of the task at hand. Yet, Master Hui appeared to be holding something, approaching Raven. By the shape of it, as well as it's size, it was rather obvious that it was a sword in sheath.

"Raven-chan, as a token of appreciation, as well as a gift for your hard work and dedication, I present this to you," she informed, bowing down to place the weapon in Raven's outstretched palms, resting it flat. "You have earned this, it is rightfully yours."

In proper procedure, Raven removed the blade from the decorated sheath, watching the sunlight reflect off of the gleaming blade as it was honed to a mirror finish. Engraved with oriental symbols, Raven was able to make out her name and what appeared to be a blessing of some sort due to the help of Gecko's lessons in various things. The grip was wrapped in a traditional style, accompanied by an amethyst handle, all capped by a gold piece shaped in the form of a bird's head, slightly curved, and clearly resembling a raven. It was quite clear that it was a hand-crafted masterpiece, and made specifically for her.

"I am most humbled and honored to accept this, Master," Raven bowed after placing the weapon back in its sheath.

"Treat it as if it was a part of you, child, and it will do you no wrong," Master Hui alluded, getting a gentle bow in agreement.

"Now rise, children," she instructed, motioning for them to do so, "your unarmed techniques are impeccable, now it is time to demonstrate your weapon skills. Each of you is proficient in one aspect, David, you have mastered sword techniques that have taken many decades to do so in a fraction of the time, and Raven, your skill with a staff is unrivaled, I have never seen one wield one in such a manner as yourself. Yet, in your trainings, you have sought to better yourselves in your weaker elements…

Her words seemed to drown out as Raven tuned her out, despite being disrespectful, it was out of concern as she studied David. She could tell that something was wrong with him, ever since seeing him since waking up, he was deep in thought, and quite obvious to her. From what she could tell, his thoughts were that of worry, possibly fear, and Raven knew why. Yesterday's…escapades, more over, the results, had gotten to him, and she didn't blame him. Under the circumstances, it appeared that she had pushed him away, and he felt as if it was his fault to begin with. Despite the sickening feeling of just the thought, Raven realized that this was quite possibly the best opportunity to do Love's sick and, in Raven's thoughts, demented bidding. For once, she was happy in this nightmare of hers, and the least expectant thing happens to forbid her from keeping it. It didn't make any sense, but the more the thought of it, the reasoning was coming forth. Intelligence indeed had chosen David, and rightly so, he was the better pick, but everything isn't so black and white, as there was a gray area in this little matter, and Love was residing in it in her decision. Garfield was the first, the truest, and even though he didn't seem like the best choice between them, it was the best.

After a long, heartfelt goodbye that seemed to drag on, Raven and David where on their way, embarking on her quest to return home, as it was all that she had left to do. She didn't mind though, Master Hui had done everything she possibly could to educate Raven, and even became somewhat of welcomed sight day in and day out, she was going to miss her greatly. Raven made a personal note in her subconscious to return one day to visit, the time yet to be determined, but it was to happen. In her travels, people such as Master Hui were too far few in between. If anything, besides the loss of her powers, Raven managed to get a reality check of sorts, changing her outlook on the world. Once stuffy, somewhat boring to the others or at least that's what she thought her friends thought of her, now a rather robust individual by any standards. She had no idea that her words of her former self meeting a fate that she had been refused held somewhat of a truth. Raven had died, and risen from the ashes a completely different person, ready to take on anything the world or otherwise had to throw at her. Only inconvenience was the notion, nay, the possibility that even her own friends and teammates wouldn't even recognize her, let alone believe that she was alive. A thought she refused to believe, but always remained ever-vigilant in the back of her mind. With every possession, sentimental or otherwise, she carried upon her back, sword sheathed across her back in a diagonal manner due to its cumbersome shape. The old Raven would have collapsed beneath the weight she bore upon her back, but it was something that she was more than used to now. Even though she seemed out of her element, Raven was enjoying the tree canopy overhead, shading the surroundings from the basking warmth of the late summer. With her new knowledge, Raven deduced that it was the dead of winter, or at least colder than usual, back in Jump City, but not even that could turn her away. With a rarely-used path ahead of them and a compass in her hand, all she could think of was traveling east in hopes of finding passage home. Japan seemed the most logical choice, not only a thriving metropolis of millions strong, but also the location of an honorary Titan that would be more than obliging to aid her, the lone samurai of the modern age known as Bushido. She vaguely remembers him being present during her dilemma and hour of need against Slade, and will be sure to thank him for his aid. Despite her merriment of sorts as she thought of her elaborate return to those that she called family, Raven's heart was in utter despair compared by no other. After Love's choice twisting a knife in her heart…several times over, she was more than devastated. The façade she put on to contain her true feelings was a challenge indeed, but it was necessary, not just for her, but for David. If there was anyone in the entire world that felt worse than she did….it was him. She loved him so, but Love said otherwise, and she was still finding it hard to believe that her emotion was right. How could David not be her soul mate, especially comparing to that of Garfield? It was mind-boggling to say the least, but Raven knew it would be easier to just accept the truth. Yet, in any case, David being within proximity hadn't helped matters much as he traveled with her…just like he promised he would. It made her feel so heartless to do such a thing to him, especially a person like him. Yet, by Love's decree, Raven and he were not to be. It had been nearly two days since they had departed Master Hui's training grounds atop the mountain, and not a word had been spoken between them, or at least nothing like what they had before, maybe giving a direction every once and a while, but nothing more. Raven had shot him in the heart, and turned it upon herself…metaphorically speaking. Something had to be done to at least attempt to mend what was between them to retain friendship.

"D-David?" Raven finally spoke, as if he was someone she barely knew, and regretted her tone.

"Rae, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-, I didn't mean to hurt you," he quickly replied, as if he had been penting it up for hours…which was actually true.

"Hurt me? David, you're the last person that could hurt me," She reasoned, having more than a good idea to what he was referring to, and regretted using it as a reason for her actions, despite it being a lie.

"The other night, I know I did," he answered, "I could tell by the way you left."

Raven stopped, turning around to face him as he followed her.

"I told you, it wasn't you…it was me," Raven informed, "something…happened, an-"

Gecko rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Rae, I know you're trying to make me feel better about the situation, but I know what I did was so wrong, so chauvinistic, so…"

"Not like you?" Raven finished for him, trying to work a little of her reverse psychology.

"Exactly," he answered with a motion of his hand, "I had become what I didn't want to be, what I always tried to prevent. I let my hormones get the better of me, and I regret it, so, Rae, I'm sorry, and I hope you're not upset or hurt in anyone because of it. I'd take it back in a heartbeat if I could."

"He took the bait," Raven thought, "time to become a heartless bitch and set the hook. I really do regret doing this, but it's for the best. If Love thinks this is the correct choice…and since I don't really have a say in the matter, then so be it."

She took a breath, quite possibly what felt long the longest and most difficult one she had ever taken.

"David," she began, struggling with the very concept, "you…of all people, I can't…believe that you did that. I'll admit, my hormones ran high as well, but logic kicked in just in time. You…you took advantage of the situation."

"Rae, please," Gecko almost begged, clearly becoming evident in his eyes. "I'd do anything to take it back, anything. You're the last person I would want to hurt or feel uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form. I'm sorry, I really am."

Though as difficult as it seemed, Raven bit her lip, fighting the urge to forgive him like she naturally would have done, but it was her duty, as per Love's instructions, to sever the relationship down to friends, nothing more, but most certainly nothing less. She forced herself to do the least forgiving thing she could think of.

She turned her back to him, brushing his hand away in the process.

"Some things can't be made up with just apologies, David, you of all people know that," Raven finally managed, keeping her voice true without breaking. "After all the time we have spent together, you still attempted to take advantage. Like I said, your…approach was welcomed, but brutally manipulative of both of us. "Heat of the moment" or not…I find it very displeasing. You have no idea on how much I actually condemn your actions, David."

It was evident that he was more than upset, his eyes shimmering with welled-up tears yet to fall. It appeared to be his turn to have the cold steel of the knife thrust into his heart, and twisted manically by Love. She had managed to claim two victims thus far in her quest for righteousness, and Raven only prayed that would be the end of her meddling in her affairs dealing in the subject.

"W-what are you saying, Rae?" David attempted, only hoping not to hear what Raven was about to speak of.

She swallowed hard as she faced away, wiping her own tears of grievance over the situation away, sniffling as well.

"I'm saying that w-we…" she began, her words broken, unlike her usual, monotonous demeanor that was accustomed, "we're..." She wiped another lone tear from her eye, "we should be nothing more than…friends. Nothing more…nothing less."

David was utterly devastated, unable to believe what he had heard. The words she said literally ripped his soul to shreds, but his exterior remained somewhat strong, as strong as any normal person could be.

"N-no, Rae, please," he managed, almost begging, "why? I-I love you."

"David, please don't make this any harder than it already is," Raven pressed, stepping away from his as he reached for her. She continued to fight every impulse in her body that was telling her otherwise. "I feel it is better off for both of us in the long run that we are…friends."

She faced him once more, despite fighting the urge to do so. Before her was indeed David, but he was oddly calm, finally lifting his head in silence to make eye contact with her.

"If that's the way you feel…" he managed, remaining composed the best he could, "then so be it. I love you enough…to respect your decision, no matter what. If we are not meant to be together, then I will keep a friendship of the utmost caliber with you."

Despite the pain, Raven managed to produce a weak smile.

"I made a promise, Rae," David continued, "I would protect you no matter what, give my life if need be…I'm not about to break it now."

"Yeah, a promise," she thought as she only kept her smile, "a promise that I repay by ripping your heart to shreds and taking away what purpose you had. I swear that Love better be correct in her choice, otherwise, the next time I see her…things will not be pretty."

After this traumatic experience, time seemed to drag on even slower than it had ever done before, but the evening finally came. Much more serene than the chatter of daytime creatures of the jungle, the sounds of the nocturnal was more than relaxing, only supplemented by the crackling of the fire between David and Raven. It was evident that she had hurt him deeply, quite possibly the deepest he had ever been before, but he remained by her side to fulfill his promise. His loyalty, even after her betrayment, was of the highest caliber, and only pushed Raven even farther into her hidden depression. Both of them hid what was truly felt towards the other in an attempt to smooth everything over in the long run, producing a lasting relationship as friends unmarred by their undying feelings. It was becoming quite evident how hard this managed to hit home for him as they sat through the first silent meal between them ever since she had first arrived at Master Hui's mountaintop. David merely bid her good night as he created somewhat of a space not far from her, still within his protectorate, but enough to provide the much-needed space of their separation as lovers. Raven laid there, staring up at the night sky as the fire died down, watching the millions of stars shining back at her, only eclipsed by the immense beauty of the full moon overhead. She turned over, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't know what to do," she thought, trying to pull the cover of her pallet tighter, "I killed him on the inside and he's slowly dying on the outside, nothing left but a shell, and I can't stand to see him like this. There has to be something I can do, anything."

Raven thought, remembering what Love had told her, letting it sift through her racked mind, only to have a clear message finally come forth, a devious smile creeping across Raven's lips.

"Love said we were not meant to be," Raven's mind raced, sitting up, "but she didn't say _where _we couldn't be together. I don't know if I can still do it, but in theory, I can astrally project myself into his mind, and we can be together, but not at the same time. Anything can be done with magic, but I call it fate."

Her eyes drifted to the sleeping form of David, who was facing away on his side, using his backpack of belongings as a pillow of sorts. With the utmost secrecy not to wake him, Raven took up her usual meditation form, relaxing as she did so.

"Alright, here goes nothing," she whispered as she closed her eyes, controlling her breathing. With her breathing in check, she even took control of her heart rate, slowing it down significantly to usher in her meditative form.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos," Raven uttered, feeling somewhat of a nostalgia wash over her, as well as the welcomed feeling of her soul self slowly leaving her physical form. She looked down, seeing her body still dormant, more than happy with her accomplishment. The first time she had managed to call upon part of her powers successfully since her bout with Slade so long ago, it was quite possible she was on the eve of gaining them back once more. She only hoped, but wasted not time, not knowing how long it would last as her soul form rushed through the air, diving right into David's head, disappearing.

Once inside, Raven noticed something…similar to hers. Unlike the uneven terrain shrouded in darkness and mystery, everything seemed to be uniform, strongly built, and much brighter compared to what she experienced in her own mind. It was as if David painstakingly built his subconscious through deep meditation to mend mind and body as one.

"Wow," Raven commented, her voice echoing throughout the cavernous display of engineering marvel, "this place is…impressive to say the least. He'd probably laugh if he saw what mine looked like, but I have my reasons. In any case, time to search for him, I only hope he's around here somewhere."

Raven began walking, hoping to find some sign of him being present. The path led up a series of stairs, so it was only logical he would be at the top of them. She climbed them with ambition, wishing to seek him out, hopefully having a solution to their split dilemma and ease the pain somewhat. As she approached the top, she overheard sounds of fighting, more than likely hand to hand.

"What on earth is that?" she quietly said to her self as she quickly scaled the remaining steps, finally cresting over the top of the stairs. What she saw before her was quite…confusing. It appeared that David was sparring with the green, lizard creature that she managed to get a glimpse of during their encounter with Slade. Both dressed the same and sharing somewhat similar characteristics, Raven knew it had to be him, or at least one of them was David.

"David?" Raven called out cautiously, hoping to get his attention.

His head quickly turned, seeing Raven, but before he could reply, what Raven assumed was his demonic half managed to connect rather robustly with a strike to the face, knocking him down. The demon was surprised to say the least. He helped his human counterpart back up, dusting him off.

"Disstraction iss your worssst enemy," he commented with his forked tongue, a smirk of devious nature on his reptilian mouth, giving a glimpse of his razor sharp teeth.

"If it's her, than I'm more than willing to experience it," David replied back, adjusting his jaw somewhat, "hold on for a sec, I'll be right back."

The demon merely nodded, crossing his arms as he waited for him.

"H-how did you get in here?" David questioned unbelievably, more than happy to see her, "I thought only your powers allowed you to do this kind of thing?"

"They do," she replied with a smirk, "I think I'm starting to get them back through meditation and rigorous training like we've been taking part in. In any case, I managed to project myself here. Besides, don't you ever take a break? After everything you do during the day, you come here to train in your sleep?"

"Why, yes, actually," David beamed, proud of his achievement, "seeing how I'm such a busy individual and all, I need all the training I get, so why not while I sleep?"

"Just don't overdo it, okay?" Raven requested, getting a huff of a laugh from him, "I came here to inform you of something."

Gecko noticed she was serious, so he straightened up somewhat, crossing his arms before him.

"What is it that requires you to inform me here, is it really that serious?" He questioned, still not quite sure of her motives.

"It is, mainly an explanation, David…an explanation of why I did what I did, and I only hope that you will believe me."

"I'm more than positive I'll believe you," he stated, ready to hear what she had to say.

Raven took a long, drawn breath as she attempted to find a way to start what would be a preposterous story to most.

"I don't know if you've seen my subconscious, David, but it is somewhat similar to yours, but my powers are fueled by my emotions. My emotions are actual physical representations in my mind, like you and your demonic form are. I have 7 main emotions that are made up of many weaker ones, all together making me. They are Happiness, Intelligence, Bravery, Love, Rage, Obnoxious, and Timid, each having a specific color to separate them from one another. In any case, David, Love, one of my separate emotions, decided it was not best that you and I were not to be together. She gave me this irritable, burning sensation in my heart the other night, that's why I couldn't continue. David, I love you, and I want to be with you, but ironically, Love says that it isn't best, and she can control what I can and can't do. When I said it was me and it wasn't you David, I meant it."

David was somewhat awestruck listening to her, shaking his head as he attempted to regain his thought process.

"So let me get this straight," he began, attempting to decipher, "you do love me, and do want to be with me, but Love…this apparition of yours, says that we shouldn't be together? So I didn't hurt you the other night?"

"Correct, and no, David, you didn't," Raven assured, "you did the opposite, it was her doing that caused what had happened. I forced myself to do what I did to you today, despite listening to all logic and reasoning, I did the opposite. I want to be with you, but my heart says otherwise."

"How is that so?" David questioned, dumbfounded, "What is your heart telling you?"

"Love told me that my heart…belongs to someone else," Raven forced herself to say, getting somewhat of a surprised look from David. "One of my teammates on the Titans, before all of this happened to me, finally revealed his feelings to me, essentially stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. He stopped me from killing the only family that I had in this world. Love tells me that we share a deep bond that is unrivaled by no other, now and forever, and said that I should pursue it."

"W-who is this teammate of yours?" David requested, pursuing information, remembering how she spoke of them, but not too centered upon the names at the moment.

"Beast Boy," Raven answered, "his name is Garfield, Garfield Logan."

"The green one?" Gecko continued, getting a nod from Raven, in turn, letting out a sigh himself as he rubbed the back of his head, "are you sure she's right on that one? Not that he isn't a good guy for you, but I mean, I thought I was doing everything right. Besides, doesn't he have a thing for the rock girl, uh, uh, Terra, yeah, that's her name, Terra."

"That's just it," Raven replied, "I don't know, Love is basically taking a gamble on this one, and I'm not sure it's the right choice, but I can't tell her otherwise since she's in control in that department. The more I try to fight her, the more she hurts me in return, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So you're saying that we can't be together because of that?" David disappointingly requested of her. "Well, he's very fortunate and shouldn't take it for granted."

"Essentially…" Raven began, feeling hurt as well, "yes, but, I may have a solution."

"What do you mean a solution?" David pressed, still perplexed. "if you two are meant to be together, then how can their be a solution?"

"She doesn't have jurisdiction over me in the astral realm," Raven stated, "where I am right now, only in the physical world. We could still be together here, but not in the real world. David, I love you enough to willingly be with you in such a way only if you are."

"What about Garfield?"

"He doesn't know I can do this little trick, and besides, it isn't _really_ being together, seeing how this is on the astral plane, understand?"

"Oh, I see," David laughed, a smile finally coming forth, "sneaky, sneaky, Raven. So you get to have your cake and eat it too?"

"Precisely," she laughed, "but only if you're comfortable with it, I don't wish to force you do anything you don't want to or think is right."

"Well, since in theory, it isn't really happening, and could be labeled as dream, correction, astral projection, then there isn't anything wrong with it in my opinion."

Raven wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer.

"That's all I needed to hear," Raven commented with a devilish grin, "I'll be sure to let you come visit my mind as well, but for now, I like it here, very spacious."

"Hey, was that a crack at m-" David managed, only to be silenced as Raven's lips managed to find a way to his.

"I can only imagine what Love is going to think of this one," Raven thought as she remained embraced with the one she cared for. Indeed her and Garfield are meant to be, but Raven's heart is still with David. Until that point in time the transition it so be made, it will remain so. Yet, to Raven, this was as real as real could be.


	27. Chapter 14

In the wake of Love's meddling in Raven's affairs, causing quite possibly the largest rift to form in her heart that would never be superseded anything, nor fully heal, the duo of Raven and Gecko, still sharing what they had for one another in the astral realm where Raven's emotions, especially Love, had little or no jurisdiction unless it was within her own mind, and even then they had little power. Again, the question of morality upon this issue is raised, but at the moment, Raven had little thought of it, and would continue to do so until the time of her reunification with the Titans, and most importantly of all, Garfield. Time changes people, and five long, brutal, agonizing years of separation is bound to have an effect on them, as it most certainly has on her. The thought of them not even recognizing her, let alone believing that she is really alive and before them often crosses her mind, as do many things, but Raven's only answer to these questions is one thing and one thing alone: Hope. That's all she has left now, and nothing's going to stop her from doing so. Yet, it was quite different from the usual since she has always relied on everything but hope. After five years, Raven's eyes have finally been opened to the concept. Time has changed her, and it always will. No longer a social outcast of society, often looked upon being different, she is now a person who has experienced the both the positive and the negative people, events, feelings…everything, no longer blinded by philosophy of "higher" standards that many of her criteria, many of the so-called "superhero" caste. Life dealt her a rather bad hand, and becoming resourceful, Raven managed to salvage the best possible outcome, and thus far, has proved to be so. So close to her goal, she wasn't about to give up now with the end in sight. Jump City may have been an ocean away, thousands of miles out of reach, but it felt so close, closer than ever before. Civilization managed to start appearing once more as the descent from the mountains led to more hospitable terrain, yet remained secluded from the urbanization that she knew all too well. Though it had been awhile, Raven was uncertain if she could readjust to living in the city after spending so long in the isolated mountains, as well as her various stays upon traveling. In any case, it didn't matter, one way or another, things would work out…or she only hoped so that is.

"David, something is still bothering me, well, kinda bothering me about you," Raven commented as they walked side by side down a dirt path shared by peasants and carts.

"Yes?" He replied, more than willing to comply.

"I know you've told me about your past and all, but how does a guy like you not manage to pick up some kind of…crush or something like that, I mean, you are a rather desirable individual, so it would only be natural."

David only laughed at her curiosity.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there was one, but I was never really interested in her, and she was obsessively…crazy in my opinion. Her ambitious nature proved to be too…overpowering for me and I tried to avoid her at all costs."

"You…hiding from a girl?" Raven questioned doubtingly, "That doesn't sound like you."

"This wasn't just any girl, Rae, trust me." David pointed out, "Her approaches proved rather…daunting to say the least. All I know is that nothing happened between us because I wanted to get as far away from her as I possibly could and as quickly as I could. Haven't heard from her in a long, long time, so I assume she's given up…I hope so anyways."

"Sounds like a real prize catch there, David," Raven jested with a laugh.

"Like I said, even I attract the most undesirable women," he boasted in a playful manner, "I just happen to know how to deal with them."

"By running away from them?"

"Exactly."

Raven was more than amused by his eccentric nature, but her interest was now peaked in this so called "psycho-crush" of David's past. Not that it was a problem, but more of a curious nature. She knew where his loyalties lay, so it was definitely nothing to worry about. At least, that's what she thought at first. Not long afterwards, the conversation still somewhat fresh in her mind, the path led through a less-dense area of forest, tall, limbless trees with a thick canopy overhead made for a sight to behold, yet, one that Raven was far from welcoming. The eerie silence that was often filled with the chatter of birds and other wildlife was absent, proving to test even the most iron of wills between them.

"Something's…weird about this place, David," Raven whispered, her eyes scanning all around, "I don't like this."

"You aren't the only one," he added, his training and persistent nature providing his need of remaining aware of his surroundings. "At risk of sounding overly cliché…it's quiet…too quiet."

"You're telling me," she replied, looking ever vigilant to her surroundings.

A branch snapped in the distance.

"You hear that?" Raven quickly asked of him, looking in what she thought was the direction, remaining calm.

"Hear what?" Gecko whispered back.

The rustling of treetops nearby sounded, much closer than the snapping of a twig.

"That," she informed, attempting to prevent herself from tensing up, despite it being a natural reaction.

Gecko turned to face her, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Apparently it was the cause of the disturbance, and it was moving fast. All he could see was the blur of bright green, led by what appeared to be a white mask, brightly decorated and ferocious looking with pointed teeth in a large, maniacal smile. David instantly knew who it was, and dreaded the meeting. Before he could warn Raven, whose back was to this figure, oblivious to what was behind her, her hands quickly found their way to Raven's shoulders, leaping over her head, but not before planting both of her feet squarely with amazing speed in the center of Raven's face. The force of the attack sent her rolling end over end before slamming to a stop against a large tree, rattling leaves loose as the fluttered to the ground. Before Gecko could retaliate, the figure had knocked him to the ground as well, but he lay on his back, the figure, obviously female, sat straddled upon his chest, face hidden behind her white mask. She ran a hand with outstretched fingers beneath his chin, the other on his chest in an approaching manner. David was far from enjoying it, worrying about Raven.

"Cheshire, I told you no!" He ordered, attempting to squirm away, refusing to put his hands on her. "How many times will it take to get it through your hea-"

Raven had quickly came up behind this assailant, not happy to say the least, reaching out, gaining a large handful of Cheshire's long, black hair.

"Mistake," Raven nearly growled, sharply yanking, "BIG mistake."

She slammed into the ground on her back, allowing Gecko to finally get to his feet and away from her. Raven had already tossed her backpack aside, ready to combat her.

"This is the other girl you were talking about earlier?!" Raven unbelievably questioned, watching her simply roll to her feet, ready to fight.

"I told you I've tried to avoid her," Gecko defended ready to come to her aid.

Cheshire brandished a pair of claws from her sleeves, sliding them over her hands in one quick, snapping motion, crossing her arms before her, the mask concealing whatever emotion she bore beneath it.

"You really now how to pick them, don't you?" Raven blankly asked of him, "why her?"

"I told you she's crazy, Rae, I don't even like her," he continued, standing at her side, only to feel her hand against his chest, outstretched in a stopping manner.

"Let me handle this," she assured, "you have a thing about laying a finger on a lady in a threatening manner, and I need to see if what I've been taught has really amounted to something, so everyone wins. Just sit back and watch, okay?"

"Rae, please, le-"

"I won't take "no" for an answer," Raven protested, stepping forward, "let's see what she's got."

Despite being against the very notion, David stood idle and respected Raven's decision, seeing it was indeed a battle he couldn't win. The only thing that really troubled him was the possibility she could get seriously hurt, but he did have faith in her abilities, so not all hope was lost.

Cheshire watched Raven approaching in a challenging manner, unfazed by her to say the least, but wasn't about to concede the upper hand to her opponent. In a split second, she leapt forth, outstretching both her arms, claws in hand, the razor-honed steel of the three blades upon each hand ready to render flesh in twain. Raven reacted, dodging the valiant attempt, hearing the metal talons whiz through the air, only a mere inch from her person. The swipe managed to split several swaying locks of hair upon Raven, her violet strands fluttering to the ground. Once more over, another attack narrowly missed its target, Raven concentrating rather proficiently to just focus on her opponent, but Cheshire's sheer speed and agility was something of a marvel, even to Raven.

"I can't keep this up forever," Raven thought to herself, watching slash after slash inch ever so close to her body, the latest one of the series actually cutting the sleeve of her outfit to shreds, but remained focused upon finding her actual person. "Sooner or later, I'm going to lose energy or make a wrong move, and I'm not going to like the result. I need a plan, fast."

Growing frustrated with Raven's nimble actions, Cheshire pressed forth with even more energy, preparing to attack with both claws simultaneously. Just as the weapons sped forth, aimed for Raven's torso, easily a target of vital organs in sight, Raven rolled away at the last second, allowing her to lose balance and cause the deadly blades to stick right into the ground, becoming lodged. Frantically attempting to remove them, she was completely blindsided by Raven's foot, sending her promptly to the ground, but her weapons free of the earth as well. As if nothing had happened, Cheshire was back on her feet in an instant, circling, preparing to strike once more. Raven on the other hand, was feeling the exhaustion of experiencing her speed, but managed to remain unscathed thus far.

"Little harder to land anything when I'm looking, isn't it?" Raven pressed, raising an eyebrow, "You're good, I'll give you that, but you have no idea on who you're messing with, and I'm going to show you why."

"Modest, much?" David thought, not that he frowned upon Raven's attitude, but she was indeed a little more…boastful than most, especially when it came to her abilities. Yet, unlike many others of a similar nature, Raven was actually able to back up what she said.

Her masked opponent merely dipped her head slightly, the same as she had done before from what Raven noticed, preparing to attack once more. Raven wasn't about to give her the upper hand again. Weapons or not, she wasn't the greatest opponent she had ever faced, and most certainly wouldn't be the last. Raven rushed in, closing the gap with a quick leap, avoiding a sharp lateral slice out of retaliation from Cheshire, giving Raven the opening she sought after. Nearly complete with her attack as she followed through, Cheshire narrowly avoided Raven's strike, bounding away in a backwards somersault, then leaping upon the lowliest tree branch, essentially perched. Not about to let her get away, Raven followed suit upon another branch nearby, then moving within attack distance to attempt to connect once more. Raven's attack barely missed, but it was enough to give Cheshire the opening she was looking for, bringing one of her claws back, high above her head. Raven knew it was coming, and cursed herself for making such a foolish mistake. The razors cut the air, quickly finding their way to Raven's flesh, making a trio of moderate slashes down the her side, beginning atop the shoulder, and ending about the center of her back on the right side, rendering her clothing useless upon that region as her blood began to flow through the tattered rips. She staggered, gritting her teeth, but remained standing. It was going to take more than that to sway her…a lot more.

"Raven!" David cried out, concerned, preparing to come to her aid, only to see her arm snap in his direction, her hand outstretched, protesting his intervention. He could tell she was determined, and once more, respected her decision. Her bravery and common sense walked a fine line, and Gecko feared she was attempting a balancing act upon them.

"I-is that all you got?" Raven taunted through her gritted teeth. Any normal person would feel excruciating pain and not continue, but Raven was far from normal, and for once in her life, it was a good thing in her opinion.

The masked Cheshire wasted not time continuing with her attack. One mistake had already made a mistake that could have been disastrous. A warrior of her caliber did not make mistakes, and she wasn't about to start now against such a skilled opponent as Raven. Another one is all it would take. With determination rivaled by no other, Raven leapt backwards, avoiding the slash with the long metallic claws, landing on the ground below. Her attack managed to slice ribbons with deep notches into the trunk of the tree, going noticeably deep. It was quite apparent that Cheshire was attempting to end this confrontation with one blow, so Raven had to remain focused upon her opponent, her life depended on it. Blood had already been drawn, so the next landed blow could spell the end for Raven. Not if she had anything to do with it. Cheshire followed suit, gracefully landing upon the ground once more, seeing Raven was starting to feel the exhaustion that she had managed to build up. Perspiring and bleeding profusely, she was in no condition to continue, but Raven knew she had to, it was necessary, both her life and David's depended on it. He had saved her at least twice, possibly more, now it was her turn to return the favor. Despite the rather hectic situation, Raven remained calm and serene, her mind absolutely clear of any and all distractions. Everything was going as planned for Raven, well, for the most part. Her original plans didn't involve her receiving such a grievous wound, but all she had to blame to that was herself and her carelessness. Raven planned on reprimanding herself for that mistake. Cheshire leapt back, then thrusted forward, aiming an outstretched arm, blades leading, straight for her heart. She was intent on finishing her off and having David all to herself by essentially cutting her heart out to take his. The razors grew closer and closer, Raven remaining idle, appearing to be accepting what was coming, just that, appearing. At what seemed like the last second, Raven quickly latched onto her wrist with ample force, sharply pulling Cheshire off balance as she thrusted forward. Unable to react, all she could do was brace for the impact about to be placed upon her. Using the inertia against her, Raven merely drew her hand back, and went forward with as much force as she could muster, outstretching her palm at the last second. Nearly doubling the energy upon impact that Raven attacked with, her palm collided with Cheshire's masked face, near perfect center. The force was devastating enough to cause her mask to crumple around her palm, the unknown material, as if it was a hybrid cross of both porcelain and metal began to crack and fissure as well, but held together, continuing to conceal her identity. Raven could care less who it was at the moment. Clearly in pain and disoriented from Raven's attack, Cheshire went rather limp on her feet, and refused to make any kind of sound like she had done thus far. Raven seized her moment of opportunity, taking Cheshire's bladed hand she held by the wrist, and thrusting the trio of razors through the trunk of a tree, the tips protruding several inches on the other side. Without hesitation, Raven promptly kicked the blades to a sharp angle against the tree, making their removal nearly impossible. Almost in a fluid manner as if she had planned it all out, Raven's other foot sharply rose and kicked the other set of claws from Cheshire's uncontested hand, sending it into the air. A quick sweep of her legs sent Cheshire to the ground, still unable to regain her bearings. After a moment that seemed to take an eternity, her orientation returned, just about the same time Raven had caught her own weapon in midair, and put the leading edge of the blades to Cheshire's throat, pressing with noticeable force. It was enough if Cheshire took a deep enough breath, the blades would have surely cut flesh like paper in a heartbeat.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Raven commented in her face, her primal rage almost within taking over her person. The insidious look in her eye clearly spoke for it.

"Raven," Gecko called to her, seeing how close she was to continuing through with the feat, "Take it easy. She's done, there's no need for that."

Raven kept her ever-vigilant stare focused upon Cheshire, lessening the pressure she had put forth upon the her throat, but kept the sharp edge barely touching her exposed skin of the throat. One move Raven didn't like, and she would lay her open in a heartbeat.

"You're lucky he's a little more merciful than me," Raven warned, "especially attacking me from behind. You should thank him, if he wasn't here, I would spill blood in a heartbeat."

"Rae," David requested, apparently an attempt to get her to settle down. She had every right to be angry, but there wasn't any need for her hostility now, against a down and helpless opponent. "Now," he began, turning to face Cheshire, "as for you. Let me get something through to you. I do not like you, never have, never will. You are…how should I put it. You're crazy, not normal crazy, but _crazy _crazy. The kind of crazy that I can't have around me and don't want. Look, you seem like a…who am I kidding, just leave me alone, please. This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely, next time we run into one another, I'll let Raven finish you off for good."

Surprisingly, Cheshire's head bowed slightly, and it was quite clear why. Despite not speaking a single word, her body language said it all. She was hurt. The notion was solidified when the minute sound of whimpering came forth, as if she were holding tears back. Needless to say, the kind heart of David could not hold out against her onslaught of sorrow. Many, especially Raven, have said that he is too nice for his own good…and how exactly correct they are.

"Hey, look," he began, slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "I didn't mean…wow, this is…different, uh, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but this whole…thing has got to stop."

Her mood seemed to change somewhat for the better, almost optimistic, but her nature was rather deceiving. It was to be expected out of a ninja though. Cheshire had become a master at deception; both Gecko and Raven were oblivious to her intentions. All the while she stood there, her free hand was searching her belt, and apparently something of use in her current situation was discreetly tucked away. With a slight of hand, she held several small spheres in her hand, preparing to follow through with her plan. In the timeframe only rivaled by the blink of an eye, Cheshire snapped her arm upward, knocking away Raven's hand, causing her to lose a grip upon the bladed weapon, and releasing whatever tension she had upon her. In a fluid motion, almost linked together as one, her hand opened as she threw the spheres down at blinding speed. Before either of them could react, the spheres literally exploded into a thick, white powder that drifted through the air, making it impossible to see. By the time Raven and David managed to recover, she was gone, the lingering cloud dissipating, the claw Raven ran through the tree had managed to be removed as well. The two of them stood there, absolutely dumbfounded at what had just taken place before them.

"She…vanished, out of thin air," David commented, scratching his head, "I'm a ninja and all, but that's-"

"New to me," Raven said in unison with him, looking around, "so…like I said, you've got very interesting tastes."

"Don't rub it in," Gecko commented, not too proud of the thought, "hopefully she stays away this time. I kinda think she got the message anyways."

"Well, if she didn't," she added, smirking deviously, "you know who she has to deal with, and it isn't going to be you."

"I kinda figured that one," David chuckled, "well, I don't know about you, but now that this…madness is over with, let's hit the road. Sooner we get on the move, quicker we will get to Japan."

"Tokyo, Japan," she pointed out.

"Right, Tokyo," Gecko agreed, knowing that she was right. She had been correct thus far, so why should he start doubting her now?

Unlike the trek Raven had embarked on and taken months to come so close to completing, finding their way to Japan through the Chinese overgrowth of a jungle had taken a mere 3 weeks, including the somewhat of a stow-away upon a fishing boat to cross the scant oceanic strait of water. Yet, the only thing on their minds at the moment was absolute astonishment at what lay before them. Even on the crest of the gentle hill of suburban living, the cityscape only miles away seemed like a world away at how amazing it was to the eye. A definite pinnacle of civilized living, the city beckoned. The only thing between them and the sprawl of Tokyo was a bus, well, bus stop. The two of them stood there, waiting for the next one to come along and hopefully take them to the heart of the city to begin the search for the modern-day samurai and honorary Titan, Bushido.

"I can't believe we're here," Raven commented, looking across the city's expanse only mere miles away on the horizon, "I mean…I've waited…years for this."

"As have I," Gecko subjected, "you finally get to return to what family you have on this earth, and I get to live my dream as a Titan, or at least I hope to anyways."

Raven looked at him unbelievably in a playful manner.

"How can you doubt yourself, David?" She toyed, "you are by far one of the most skilled and honorable of anybody I know, including Robin and the others. Your heart is as pure as gold, and you fight tooth and nail to protect what you hold dear, and are willing to pay with your life if need be. That is the definition of a hero, plus more. If Robin decides you aren't Titan material, then there's something wrong with him."

Gecko only smiled at Raven's kind words.

"So," Raven began, checking her backpack, making sure it was secure, "are you prepared to find this proverbial needle in the haystack? Shouldn't be too difficult finding a single person out of a city of well over 30 million, should it?"

David just looked at her wide-eyed. Even for her, that was a bit of a stretch of being optimistic.

"That was sarcastic, by the way," she added, "seriously though; do you have any good ideas as to where we begin our search?"

"Well, I think we should do this," he began, placing a hand upon his chin in a concentrating manner, "make our way to a district that is known for its tourism, pick up a map or two of the area, and with a little local help, find the most obvious areas that Bushido would be found it."

"You mean ask someone to show us where the rough parts of town are, don't you?" Raven questioned, her brow cocked.

"If you want to look at it that way," he replied, "it sounds so negative. Trust me, it is the most probable thing we could do. I seriously doubt we have access to just contacting him, he is a superhero after all. Sooner or later, we are bound to run into him."

"Well," Raven added, pondering, "if you say so. From my last visit here, the Shinjuku district was supposed to be the roughest part of the city."

"You were here before?" David asked, surprised, "you never told me that you came to Tokyo before."

"I could have sworn I did," Raven reiterated, getting a shake of the head for an answer, "well, a few years…well, more than a few years now, but back then, my friends and I came here, tracking down a lead on this cyber ninja…thing, which in turn led us to Brushogun."

"Oh please," Gecko laughed, "Even I know that's just an urban legend. An artist made of living ink that uses his abilities for criminal activities?"

"Oh, it's true, very true," Raven assured, "but, he wasn't a villain. He was being forced to do the bidding of a Daizo Uehara to make himself look better as a law enforcement officer. Well, we broke up his little scandal and became national heroes, while we were hear anyways. I don't know if they remember us or not."

"So he was real?"

"As real as I am before you," Raven smiled, "but that was a long time ago, I was…17 I think then, and I'm almost 25 now, so yeah, about 8 years ago, man, time really flies."

"Wow," he added, "I was…training then."

It only made her feel slightly alienated, the fact that time really had gone by…six years of it. Who knows what could have happened in a span of a great distance of time such as that, but all she could do was hope for the best.

"You never did have much of a life, did you?" Raven smiled in a jokingly manner, an attempt at lightening her own mood.

"Can't say that I did really," he answered embarrassingly, though it be out of humor, despite what Raven was feeling, "but it was worth it…because I made quite possibly the best friend in my entire life."

"I'll agree with that," Raven said in light-hearted mood. "As much as I like being out here, I really can't wait for that bus to get here."

"Me neither," Gecko chuckled, "and not a second too soon, Tokyo is just so…alluring, and despite our mission, I cannot wait to immerse myself in it."

Raven couldn't agree more, not only to find Bushido…but to actually be in an urbanized environment once more and live in a civil manner.

Well, it was only matter of time, about 20 minutes to be exact, but the bus finally came, and the driver was more than surprised by what was before him. It wasn't everyday that a bus driver picked up a ninja, well, technically ninjas, but Gecko looked the part more, and Raven was indeed different in her own regard. Yet, like any other passenger, he allowed them on without a word, and continued on his route. Needless to say, Raven was in a heaven of sorts, actually riding a bus for the first time in well over 5 years. It was her first true taste of technology in the time she had spent on Master Hui's mountain. Truly a spectacle all in its own for her, as the years had gone by, technology had left her in its wake as it advanced forward as she essentially found herself. It was clear, as the very bus she sat in was a hybrid vehicle, quieter and smoother than anything she had rode in the past. Across the aisle and a couple seats away, a young business man appeared to have some kind of apparatus on his ear with a small screen, a PDA in his hand. Yet, the PDA was more of what would be found in a full scale computer, and was electronically linked with the apparatus. Raven was literally eons behind in terms of acknowledging technology because of her willing separation from society to discipline herself not just as a martial artist, but as a person all together. Even being a superhero held no water compared to this.

"Has it really been _that_ long?" Raven contemplated as she studied the impromptu business man, running her hand through her violet locks, "We have some of the most advanced technology at the Tower, yet, the common civilian possesses the equal. Cyborg had that kind of equipment built into his body. I suppose this is a bit of culture shock in the worst way possible."

David noticed Raven was deep in thought, almost troubled in her look upon her visage.

"You alright?" He nudged, breaking her from the trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she semi-lied, looking out the window, "just thinking, that's all."

Thinking is all she ever seemed to do, and thinking never seemed to get her anywhere. Actions spoke louder than words, and in Raven's case, it was no different. If she wished for the reunification with her friends, her…family, she must act, and finding Bushido was another step in the correct direction. He would be found, no matter how long it took, no matter the cost, it would indeed happen.

"This…place…is…" David began, slowly turning in place as he surveyed the absolutely magnificent buildings that reached for the heavens themselves around him, taking in the sight of the elevated bullet train that silently sped by at over 250 miles an hour, even to the tiny, numerous cars on the efficiently congested streets shared by pedestrians in the hundreds. Signs of various designs in neon and lights for products, clubs…anything lined the buildings, despite the morning sun. Jump City didn't even compare to what was before them. They had sought Tokyo, and Tokyo is exactly what they got.

"Amazing," Raven said in unison, a smile on her face as well, "I thought this place was awesome the last time I was here, just…look at it."

"Tell me about it," Gecko replied, looking like an adolescent child let loose in a candy store that was having a clearance sale. Yet, he managed to snap his daydreaming back to reality, looking at a map that they had managed to find at a local travel agency, dealing with especially foreign tourists. Upon it was every district of the city, mapped out with information any tourist would need, yet, what Raven sought was not on a map, all except the location. On the southern side of the city, close to the dockyards of international shipping, lay the noticeably-sized Shinjuku District, Tokyo's fabled jewel of the underworld, where every low walk of life was seeded in the city's underbelly, ranging from the common thug, all the way to the feared mafia organizations, such as the Yakuza and the Zaibatsu, both on a knife's edge of going to war with one another for territory and honor, but that was a whole other story that she was not interested in. If Raven wished to find an underappreciated hero against the crime of Tokyo…that seemed to be the best place to start and Gecko picked another across the city to the North. Not the most despised piece of real estate in the city, but splitting up allowed for the duo to cover more ground as a team. Though, neither of them liked the idea of being separated in the vast urban metropolis of Tokyo without a real clue as to where they were going, and no money at that, but one thing gave them the courage to follow through and that was they were able to keep a psychic bond of sorts, enabling them to project to one another, no matter the distance. The bond they shared would never be broken, and now was a time they relied heavily upon it. If all else fails, they are in luck it is early in the morning, so most of Tokyo's crime is still asleep, preparing for another night of treachery against the innocence of the city.

After the most bountiful sitting of a meal they had experienced in what seemed like ages, as well as a small outing to several shops in the commercial district, both Raven and Gecko managed to find various items of Japanese culture, including a new wardrobe for each. Luckily for Raven, the remaining money that she had managed to collect on her travels provided all of these wonderful things. Raven had her hair done up in a bun, held in place by the traditional sticks, much like her look in the kimono that Gecko had hand-made for her. She definitely didn't look anything like she usually did, donning a simple black T-shirt with what looked like a popular giant robot on the front of it, preparing to attack some unseen enemy. A pair of denim jeans that hugged her figure completed the ensemble of her outfit, but was cleverly accented by a pair of retro tennis shoes that looked like they were from the 60's, but were still in style somewhat. With a proud smirk on her face, Raven donned a pair of interesting sunglasses, a watch on one wrist, and a black wristband on the other. To the normal person, she looked like any other civilian in tastefully modern clothes that was supportive of the Japanese pop culture seen in a sort of way. Needless to say, she was gaining the attention of many young men about the streets, yet, David wasn't impressed by their attentive state to Raven's appearance. Meanwhile, Gecko was finally able to blend into society for once as well, not that his ninja garb wasn't welcomed, but a simple pullover hooded sweatshirt with Japanese characters symbolizing something beyond Raven's recognition, and a pair of jeans made him blend it with ease, but his ninja toed boots, which he insisted on wearing, stood out. Despite both of their swords being sheathed, Raven insisted on having their weapons being wrapped to hide them from wandering eyes, as well as the authorities, of which they were actually representing. No need to cause any extra alarm and difficulties on their part. Literally retrofitted for their quest to find Bushido, Raven and Gecko painfully separated to begin their search. While the day bore on, the two of them seemingly just walked the streets in a casual manner, hoping to cross the nearly legendary modern samurai, but that in itself was proving to be difficult, as to be expected no less. For Raven, and more than likely Gecko, it was indeed no surprise because within a city of so many, seeking out only a single person of such a reputation would be challenging, even though one would think that fame would appear to make him a more public figure, it was not a deciding factor. Raven only wished that was true at the moment, especially walking the streets of the Shinjuku District of Tokyo. Having the reputation of being the roughest part of the city, it was proving to live up to that title, as the streets themselves looked as if the had been taken directly from the suburban slum of Berlin she called home with Alexa so long ago. Even then it was tolerable, but every single thought of her psyche was telling her this was not a place to be, alone, and most definitely not in the early hours of dusk as nightfall was only minutes away. Just by the looks of things, maybe splitting up and deciding to search by herself wasn't such a good idea. One by one, out of the corner of her eye, it seemed that the seedy characters of the various blocks were coming out of the woodwork, almost rising for their time on the street as the sun went down, and many of them looked rather unsavory all together. They were not of her concern and didn't plan on making them either. Relying on nothing more than her wits and instinct, both of which had been acquired or honed on her travels, Raven remained ever-vigilant, scanning the building tops in search of the one known as Bushido. Time continued to drag on with nothing of interest happening to aid in her quest as she moved deep into the night, experiencing a plethora of subculture based on nocturnal living as it appeared.

"This is hopeless," she thought as she became frustrated, running a hand through her pulled back hair, "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack…a haystack of about 30 million people," Raven added with a huff, "I'll try again tomorrow I guess, there's nothing else left to do, besides, it's getting late anyways."

Just as she turned to begin heading back, in hope of rendezvousing with Gecko back at their predetermined spot they decided upon earlier, a figure clad in black was running across a rooftop on the building across the street, leaping the gaps in between each, apparently in a hurry. It didn't take Raven a second to figure out that it wasn't Bushido, but quite possibly on the other end of the spectrum, and her inert duty as a hero sworn to protect and bring justice must be sought out…and she was bored to death. With a quick stride, dodging a car as it drove by, Raven crossed the street, sliding around one of the corners of the buildings that the mysterious figure had jumped upon, and sprinted down the alley to what looked like a fire escape ladder of sorts. Without hesitation, Raven dropped her backpack, discreetly behind several trash cans at that, and began climbing with vigor, attempting to catch up to this figure that was all too suspicious in his activities. Within seconds, she found herself at the top of the ladder, the black figure growing more distant across the varying rooftops, but that wasn't about to sway her. Just like in her training with the True Master, Raven refused to give up, and she wasn't about to start now. With speed only rivaled by Gecko himself, Raven gracefully an methodically spanned the rooftops without a hitch, finally catching up with the figure just as he leapt across a larger span, barely making it. Raven didn't even hesitate, and spanned the same gap with a small road beneath in a single bound, tucking and rolling to a stop atop the building across the ways. The figure appeared to have stopped for a moment, frustrated and messing with what appeared to be his buckle upon his belt.

"Stupid piece of junk tech," he said to himself, the filtered voice all too familiar to Raven, knowing exactly who it belonged to, "that goody two-shoes kid doesn't know how to make anything. Worked for years and now it craps out, definitely wasn't shooting for a long lifetime with this one."

As she approached, Raven knocked over a small ventilation pipe that was in dire need of repair, giving away her presence. The figure quickly turned to face her, the bone-white skull of a mask against an all black background with a crimson "x" upon the mask locked eyes with her, apparently frozen by what he saw.

"R-Red X? Is that you?" She questioned unbelievably at the coincidence of the situation. "Some things never change, do they?"

"Beat it, sister," he replied in his usual manner, unsure to who he was talking to at the moment, "I'm workin' here."

"I'm not just another person, X," Raven pressed, "You know me rather well, as do I you."

Raven stepped forth, the glow of a neon sigh illuminating her face as she took down her hair, allowing it to fall to its original state. Her pale skin seemed to be bright in the artificial light, allowing her amethyst eyes to penetrate the darkness. Despite the mask, it was easy to see that Red X was stunned beyond comprehension at what was before him.

"What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost or something," Raven toyed, "Mask or not, it's apparent."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," he managed from the shock, "you're dead…aren't you?"

"Do I look like it?" Raven replied matter-of-factly, "I'm as real as it gets, I'm just as surprised to see you here as you are to me?"

"I don't know about that, sister," he gestured, "I don't talk to ghosts everyday."

"One, don't call me sister," Raven warned, "two, I'm not a ghost, I didn't die, well technically, I did, but my point remains valid. I have questions for you."

"I'm in a hurry, I don't have time for this," Red X irritantly complied, preparing to take off again, only to have Raven latch onto his cape and refuse to let go.

"Make time," Raven forcibly stated, causing him to turn and face her. After seeing the acrobatics she pulled to chase him down, he knew that with his tech busted, he couldn't escape her. With moves like that, it was apparent that she had learned a new trick or two in the martial arts department as well, those that would make him look like a novice at that.

"Fine," Red X grumbled, straightening his tattered cape out once more, "what do you want to know that is _so_ important that you gotta hold me up while I'm working?"

"The Titans, what of them?" She straightforwardly questioned, as with her, Raven never beat around the bush when it came to obtaining knowledge.

His hesitation, body posture, and all complete with a sigh wasn't signs of encouragement, let alone a positive answer. He sat on the building's edge, overlooking the sprawling metropolis.

"Your friends split a couple of years back," he informed with a hint of regret on his part.

"Why?" She unbelievably questioned, but quickly returned to her normal state, "and why should I believe you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't, doll, I'm just telling you what I heard, and I don't know anything else," Red X made abundantly clear, shrugging his shoulders.

"Enough with the pet names," Raven made known, "is this true or not?"

"Rumors, that's all they are, I haven't been in Jump City for a long time," X replied, actually facing her as he spoke. "I thought you were dead though."

Raven sat beside him, but kept ever-vigilant to his actions. Once a thief, always a thief was definitely true with him.

"Everyone did," Raven added, getting his attention, "it's a long story, but in short, I've been given a new lease on life and I am trying to use it to the best of my knowledge to fix all the mistakes I've made. I only want to go home and right everything that I did wrong, and hopefully find that I still have friends."

Red X noticed how emotional Raven had become just by the look upon her face, and that was one thing she was not known for. It wasn't Raven that sat beside him in his opinion, but an entirely different person, one that had seen the world through the eyes of a normal person. This could quite possibly be the explanation behind her superb agility and the fact that she hasn't attempted to apprehend him in any way. With a sigh, Red X continued.

"Look…Rae, don't take this heart, but this is what I heard, and I don't know if it's true, alright?" he began, getting a nod from her, "The Titans split in Jump City, but the reason behind that was that Robin, Nightwing, whatever he was calling himself at the time, but I heard that he took Blood down…hard."

"What do you mean?" Raven requested, almost confused.

"He killed him," X clarified, "don't know how or when, but it's been a long time since I've seen or heard of them at all. I haven't been in the city for awhile, you know? Hopping all around the world, doing my thing."

"You mean stealing?" she informed with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…yeah, it's what I'm good at, and a very productive lifestyle," Red X jested jokingly, "look, I'm not a psycho, and you know that, I'm looking out for only one person, me, in fact, last time I talked to your friends was when they formed that little expedition to save you."

"So you haven't seen them since?" She pressed.

"Can't say that I have," he regretfully replied, "so I guess Dr. Light isn't such a nutcase after all."

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked, almost amused.

"Awhile back, a few years, he was babbling on that he ran into a demonic manifestation that resembled you or something. No one believed him of course, especially not after what he said he met only months later. I couldn't even believe him."

"Well, I did have a little meeting with him, so that part is true, but who was the other manifestation?"

"He tried to say that he saw and spoke with Slade. There was no way possible, I mean, he was whacked in the worst way possible. I could partially believe because your body wasn't found."

"Well, Slade was dead too," Raven painfully admitted, hating to bring up his name, "he was a demonic being, but he was as real as I am here before you."

"Does anyone just die anymore, no offense?" Red X pursued, "I mean, Slade's been taken out once before, and then you killed him. You're alive, it's like you all are ignoring the laws of nature or something."

"We're…special cases," Raven smirked, "kinda like how you aren't evil, or good, you kinda float in between. I'll admit, you've saved us in a couple of instances, and you aren't going for global domination or anything, so yeah, you are a special case yourself residing in a gray area between law abiding and villainy."

"Was that a compliment?" Red X asked of her in an amused tone.

"Don't push it," she cautioned, "I know you're busy and everything, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Bushido at would you?"

"The samurai guy putting himself off as an honorary Titan around here?" Red X second questioned, "I've seen a glimpse of him a couple times, but he's not came my direction any as of yet. You looking for him for any particular reason?"

"Yeah, to get me home," she informed, "I technically don't exist anymore, and I'm needing some help acquiring transportation because of that, not having a passport or identification of any kind, that kind of thing."

"That's a little above my connections, otherwise I'd help you out."

"You serious?" Raven surprisingly commented, getting a nod from him.

"Come on, you just said that I dwelled in a gray area or something. I'm not heartless, Rae, I know you're wanting to get home to your friends and you haven't seen them for God knows how long. Yeah, I'd help you out if I could. Tell you this, if, a big if at that, but if I cross Bushido or he does unlikely bust me, I'll tell him and send him your way. You still carrying a communicator?"

"Actually," Raven informed, revealing it, showing the weathering and abuse it had taken over the years, despite it not functioning properly any more, "it quit working on me, otherwise I'd just call them and have them pick me up."

"Here, let me see it," he offered, allowing her to place it in his hand. His other hand produced a small pick out of one of his fingertips, popping the back off to reveal all of the now archaic technology that was once cutting edge. The pick retracted, allowing him to grab a small metallic disk with what looked like claws on it to attach to the existing hardware. With a push of a button on the disk, a small spark went through the entire circuitry, appearing to have jump started it in a way. He replaced the back of the communicator, handing it back to Raven, who only watched on in astonishment.

"Check it out and see if you get anything," Red X informed, "that little wonder pretty much fixes any hardware failures in electronics. Times have changed, Rae, you've been gone a long time, that communicator tech is available to the public, it's ancient."

"So does it work now?" Raven optimistically questioned, opening it and pressing the power button, finding it to come to life.

"Yes and no," X stated, "it works, but it has an extremely short range since the scanners in it were damaged beyond repair by the way things look. It's a hit or miss deal, but if Bushido is anywhere within I'd say a quarter of a mile of you, he'll pick up the signal. I suggest putting it on distress signal and power it down to preserve the battery. That I don't know how long will last, it's an older model."

"Thank…you," Raven managed, finding it awkward to thank a known thief and criminal, but he did indeed aid her. Surprisingly enough, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as a gesture of her gratitude, catching him completely off guard. Not to be a cold, heartless bastard, Red X accepting, gently patting her on the back. With her eyes welled up with tears of happiness at her small ray of hope, she retracted. Red X stood up, preparing to leave, as he had "business" matters to attend to.

"I guess this is goodbye…for now," Red X commented, "I'll be sure to stop in at Jump City when you get into town."

"You better behave yourself," Raven jested as she wiped her eyes, "don't think I won't hesitate to take you down."

"I'll try," X laughed, "no promises though. Until next time, kid, I'll catch you later, I got things to steal, people to see." He added with a wave, merely taking off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop once more, Raven only watching as he did so, only shaking her head as she did so. Indeed Red X was not a true villain, but he was far from a hero, yet, in that area in between allowed him to partake in both, and show that he really did have a heart unlike most of the scum that she had crossed paths with over the years. It was that uniqueness that set him out from the rest…and let him go free, this time. Raven's outlook on things had managed to change over the years, and the lofty views she had originally had of good and evil did not play effect, but what was truly right and wrong. Since Red X aided her so greatly without even being asked, it was only fair to let him go about his business and do his thing. Next time wouldn't be so…friendly.

"Some things never change," Raven commented as he finally disappeared from sight, noting X's solo nature that was the epitome of him. "Still a mystery, yet I know so much about him. That itself is just so obliging. I look forward to running into him again in Jump city if he holds true to his word, could be…interesting."

The only thing left for her to do was to call it a night and attempt to find David, and that all in its own regard was going to prove a daunting task. Yet, with the aid of her regained telepathy, as it had something to do with Gecko's essence that flowed through her body when he tried so hard to keep her with him when Slade nearly completed his mission, rebuilding and unlocking her powers that have been bound for so long and inaccessible since that fateful day so long ago. Nowhere near full strength, but through meditation and practice, they are slowly returning, but to nothing worth noticing at the moment other than telepathy. Despite her current state, she was optimistic, as it was so much more than what she could do only months ago, and at her current rate, many more doors would eventually open up and allow for her untapped energy to be unbridled once more for her use. Powerless didn't mean that she didn't have them, but were just out of reach in her psyche. That was enough ambition to fuel Raven to continue. With what little money between the two of them retained, a hotel room was found to rest for a few hours until their search continued the following day, well, afternoon, as the early morning hours had crept up to daylight before either of them managed to get any actual rest, as during meditation and astral projection, the two of them found it to be…distracting of one another, but in a positive manner. In any case, it was well into the afternoon of yet another day, and with no money to their names whatsoever, something needed to be done to successfully continue their search of the modern samurai, Bushido. After scraping up what change they had for a small meal on a street-side café, contemplating their current situation. The exasperated sigh and hands through the hair on Raven's behalf announced the general feeling. She seemed a moment's notice away from banging her head off of the table out of frustration.

"We're broke," she commented, Gecko across from her, finishing his beverage of non-alcoholic sake. "Not just low on money, like nothing left, like…bums are better off than we are. This is Tokyo, and I'm not about to start living on the streets here."

"Rae," Gecko began, looking at her, taking her hand in a consoling manner, "calm down, everything will be okay, I promise. We have the hotel for a couple days, that gives us plenty of time to find some money."

"What if we don't tho-"

"No what if's," he interrupted playfully, "like I said, I have everything under control. Remember Rae, there is a solution to every problem. This is no different, yet some answers are more difficult to find than others. We will find the solution, as fate has it to be. Everything happens for a reason, Rae, and we are bound to have fortune happen to use sometime, I can feel it."

She only smiled contently at him. No matter how she felt, he always brightened the mood, even if their current situation was grim, he was so hopeful for the future and what it brought, despite the uncertainty of it.

"If the future is to bring us the good fortune you predict, David," Raven began, still somewhat doubtful to their predicament, "then when is it to come to our much needed aid?"

Across the street, down a backstreet alleyway, there seemed to be a congregation of people, the muffled sounds of ruckus and the sight of movement caught Gecko's wandering eye, despite the distance, he could easily see what was going on. Raven was already taking heed to what had captivated his attention so robustly.

"What are you looking at?" Raven requested, her impaired vision from the lacking ability of one eye affecting her judgment. Despite Gecko's essence healing her eye to the point of blurred vision, it was far from functioning properly, in turn, causing the focus of things still to be off, as well as distances for the most part. Over time, she has adjusted, and at the moment, even with the improvement in her inert eye, it was best to rely solely on the only working visual orb she retained.

"When opportunity knocks," he smirked, standing up, gathering his belongings, "always answer, Rae. This is definitely of cosmic coincidence, and I'm not about to pass it up."

"Well, you haven't steered us wrong yet, so follow I will," Raven smiled, seizing the opportunity as well.

Without a second contemplation, the duo set out down the alleyway after crossing the street. The ruckus was easily amplified as they entered the alleyway, and it didn't take any thought to figure out what this small group had gathered for. With the blatant cheering and use of rather colorful language, to the sounds of fighting, it appeared as if it was some form of vicious, and highly illegal, entertainment. Quite similar to Raven's short stint in the underground a few years ago in Berlin, but this was more public, yet still all the same. As it appeared, this was common in this district of the city, as no one else that passed by the alley's entrance seemed to give a care in the world to it. As they grew closer to the apparent action, the two of them squeezed into the group discreetly, finding their way to the front, just in time to watch the larger of the two combatants deliver a rather robust blow, sending his clearly smaller and weaker opponent to the ground, unconscious. The crowd reacted in various ways, from feigning the feeling of pain, to comments of various natures, even to several of the spectators throwing their money down out of frustration. Apparently this guy that had just won was big news around here, and they had come to attempt to make a fortune off of his defeat, but it appeared to be quite difficult, even impossible, to do so. After a couple of the defeated man's friends gathered his unconscious and battered person up, a short, stubby, and quite unsavory, character of a man in a cheap suit stepped forth into the impromptu circle, preparing to address the surrounding crowd, despite the unruly nature of it.

"That was pathetic," he began, looking over everyone, "is there not a man amongst you that can take on my man, Wu Fang, the undefeated master of the arts?"

"Master of the arts, please," Gecko commented to himself, but Raven heard him, huffing a laugh under her breath.

"Anyone? Will none of you step up to this challenge for a million yet?" he continued, apparently Wu Fang's manager, "if you can take him down, the money's yours, any takers?"

"I will," Gecko announced after hearing the prize money involved, raising his hand. Despite his courage, the crowd, even Wu Fang himself, who was a rather large man himself, heckled and laughed at his sheer stature. For his age, he wasn't the tallest individual present, but that didn't affect his decision any.

"Seriously, kid? Wu Fang eats punks like you for lunch, I wouldn't do this unless you got a deathwish or something," the short guy in the suit stated to him, but he was even shorter than Gecko himself. "I'm not going to put myself in a position to be responsible for someone's death, I'm not letting you get yourself killed here."

"You seem like a…honest businessman, sir," Gecko began, crossing his arms, "how about this? I take on your boy here, I win, I get the money. If I lose, I'll pay you a million yen. If he's so good and apparently I'm so small I can't make a difference, then you've got nothing to worry about. What do you say?"

"Now you're speaking my language, kid," brimmed the manager, "alright, I'll give you a shot at him, anything bad happens to you, I'm not responsible, got it?"

"That's perfectly understandable," he replied, unfolding his arms, allowing his backpack to slid free of his shoulders. "Anything else I need to know about?"

Raven quickly grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face to hers to whisper.

"David, are you nuts?!?" She kept in a hushed tone, "we don't have any money and i-"

"If I lose?" He calmly replied with a smirk, "nothing to worry about, Rae, it's in the bag. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Raven stated uneasily, "look, just….just be careful, okay?"

"Gotcha," Gecko smiled with a thumbs up, "I'll be back in a sec, this shouldn't take long."

"I ain't got all day kid, I'm running a business here," the manager ushered, "you can make out with your girlfriend later. If you mean rules, no, anything goes, but I doubt anything's going to help you, kid."

"Are you serious, Yosh?" Wu Fang pointed to Gecko, who was clearly a foot and a few inches shorter than himself, "I'll kill this kid, literally."

"Take it easy on him," Yosh, the manager, informed nonchalantly, "have fun with him, but don't kill him, I don't need the cops breathing down my neck."

"I'll try not to," Fang chuckled as he looked down at Gecko, seeing that he was remaining fixated on him, and had a rather intimidating stare in his eyes. "Look who thinks he's a tough guy."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, punk," Gecko challenged, getting an immediate reaction from the surrounding spectators. Raven only smirked at his behavior, as it was typical of him to prove that he wasn't scared of anyone, no matter what, and also knew when he was the more skilled. "While you're at it, you mind telling me how the weather is up there, eh, tough guy? Just lie down and let me win, save yourself a whole lot of pain and trouble, and give me my money, just a warning beforehand for your well-being."

"Let's see if you can back up that big mouth of yours, shrimp," Wu Fang growled, snapping into what ever he called a stance of his "art". Gecko merely yawned, placing a single hand behind his back, and didn't have a care in the world. With his hand still in view, he made a motion of his hand, telling Wu Fang to "bring it". The overly-aggressive brute charged forward, throwing a punch, which was aptly and expertly dodged by Gecko, whose feet remained planted. Punch after punch followed out of frustration at being made a mockery, all missing their target, and making Wu Fang look like a fool.

"Come on, hit him!" Yosh yelled, "He's just a punk! You're looking like a disgrace!"

"I'm trying!" Fang answered through his blows, becoming fatigued at his flailing efforts.

Gecko refused to give any ground, merely dodging every incoming attack with his feet planted, his eyes fixated as they always had been upon Fang's, and it was starting to get to him, especially with the display of prowess he had given thus far. Moments later, Wu Fang backed up to catch his breath and rest, heaving for air.

"You all tuckered out?" Gecko jested at him, "that's too bad; I'm just getting warmed up. Last chance to just forfeit before I hurt you, and don't think I'm bluffing."

Raven only watched on in somewhat of awe at a display of his abilities. The two of them were so equally matched in terms of skill that it was hard to tell how good either was, but now that she was actually watching instead of actually sparring with him, it was absolutely amazing. The crowd itself was also beginning to be won over to Gecko's side because of his sheer bravery and display thus far. What managed to obtain Raven's attention though was the overly active fandom of several girls watching only a couple of feet to her right, especially the number of comments referring to him and what they thought of him was making her somewhat…jealous. After several innuendoes and lucrative comments, Raven finally turned to them.

"Yeah, he's with me," she finally announced, getting their attention, "so you can knock it off with the little fanatics over him, okay?"

It was quite clear that she had struck the jealousy chord within each of them, and accomplished her somewhat of a mission. More than likely they were unable to even think of competing with Raven for him…or that is at least what she though unconceited on her part. She wasn't about to have the likes of them even contemplate about moving in on her turf, sort of speaking.

"Stop screwing around and fight me!" Fang demanded at him.

"The only one screwing around is you, man, I'm just studying you," Gecko informed, "finding weaknesses, that kind of thing, and boy, let me tell you, there are a lot of them with you."

"You little-" he gritted, rushing forward once more, bringing his foot up to deliver what was bound to be a crippling kick, but once more, Gecko aptly dodged, but leaped vertically, and landed on a nearby crate, squatted.

"Oooh, so close, try again," Gecko taunted, "you might get me next time."

Already angry at actually having to put effort into his attacks, but now being played like a fool in such a way only made his blood boil. With both hands interlocked, he swung his arms straight down, missing Gecko, and destroying the crate, sending it into nothing but splinters. His new destination as he landed was hanging by the last rung of a ladder on a fire escape.

"Come on, free shot, right here," he continued, "all you got to do is catch me."

The spectators were laughing at his mockery of Wu Fang, who apparently wasn't looking too tough anymore. Out of desperation more than anything, he picked up a broken piece of a lead pipe up, preparing to swing at Gecko. Raven held her breath, despite her trust in him.

"Uh oh," Gecko uttered as he watched the lumbering oaf of Wu Fang's person charge him once more, drawn back to swing the piece of pipe at her hanging person. With brilliant timing and accuracy, Gecko swung his person upwards, releasing the ladder, and jumped over Wu Fang, but not before he made contact with the concrete wall behind Gecko with the pipe, jarring his senses, and Gecko's feet planted cleanly on his back, thrusting off of him and sending him into the wall with little force.

"Swing, batter, batter, swing, and I thought baseball was huge here," his confident nature pressured forth, "I don't know what everyone's all hyped up about you, I mean, you're not so tough, and sure as hell aren't all that scary. Are you sure I'm actually fighting _the_ Wu Fang I was told I was going to fight? You seem like a chump to me."

"I'm going to break you in half over my knee, you little shit!" Wu Fang angrily exclaimed, closing the gap between them rather quickly. As if it had been rehearsed time and time again, Wu Fang attacked, and Gecko evaded, but he leapt upon Wu Fang's outstretched arm, and then onto a overhanging street lamp not too high up, kicking Wu Fang in the back of the head in the process out of defiance. Gecko only smiled as he hung upside down from the lamp, even waving at Wu Fang as soon as he figured out where he went.

"I think I'm out of your reach there, big guy," Gecko informed playfully, "I know you've heard me twice, but absolute last chance to call it quits before I get serious. You seem like a…intelligent person, so I suggest you start using it before play time's over."

"Get down here and fight me!" He ordered, clearly angry, "You're not going to make me look like a jackass; I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

"You do that pretty well on your own, guy," he laughed, as did everyone watching, even Raven managed to join in with a slight chuckle at his antics.

"David, could you wrap this up, we got things to do today," Raven called to him.

"Sure thing, Rae," Gecko replied with a thumb up, well, down because he was upside down, "let me take care of tall, scary, and gruesome here and we'll be on our way."

With his free hand that he wasn't using for a grip, he pulled his mask down, and stunned everyone with his next action. Without hesitation, a long, reptilian forked tongue lashed forth, wrapping around Wu Fang's neck snugly, not strangling, and lifted him free of the ground, literally helpless to do anything in his current situation. Despite having a good time with this little "challenge" that it was dubbed, more like "payday", but that was beside the point, as his eyes looked over at Raven, mainly out of how quiet the spectators had gotten. She may have known of his demonic heritage, very similar to hers, but what she was seeing was quite…frightening, as he had never revealed it before. The closest thing was when he protected her from Slade's demonic blessing by Trigon, but she didn't expect this out of his human form as well. The sheer fear in her expression as she stood there, fixated upon him, distracted him, and was only the beginning of a series of events he'd rather not experience.

"Get…off of me…you freak," Wu Fang managed, his hands grasping his tongue, allowing him to release his neck, but he didn't let go. Instead, Fang tightened his grip, and brought his arms down as he fell to the ground, pulling Gecko along for the ride. As he landed, he drew him straight into the pavement, face first. He collided solidly with enough force to spider-web a small crater, and crumbled to a heap. Raven feared for the worse as he lay there, still.

"I told you not to kill him, idiot!" Yosh scolded, "I don't need anymore heat on me than I already get."

"The freak deserved it, Yosh, you saw what he was doing," Fang attempted to defend himself as he wiped his hands free of Gecko's saliva, "let's get out of here."

Just as he uttered that, Raven's eyes darted back to the downed form of David, as he was stirring, attempting to stand up, shaking his head in the process.

"Ouch, man, that smarted," he uttered, holding his head, "I'll give that one to you."

"What the hell are you?" Fang unbelievably questioned of him, knowing that no normal person would have survived that, let alone been able to do what he did with his tongue.

Gecko decided to play off of his fear and end this quickly before he caused himself to get seriously hurt.

"Your worst nightmare," he deviously grinned, standing erect in a devious manner as well. "I gave you chance to give up, not once, but twice, yet, you refused, well, guess what…it's playtime."

"Don't be such a baby!" Yosh yelled, "Finish this little shit off! He's making you look bad!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Gecko uttered, preparing to attack.

Before Wu Fang could even think of contemplating a reply, physical or verbally, Gecko rushed forth, sliding to a stop right in front of him, avoiding a punch in the process, and somersaulted backwards, cleanly planting a vicious kick squarely on Fang's chin in the process, and leveling the man in the process. Just as Gecko landed, Fang's unconscious body connected with the ground, out cold. It was quite evident everyone was stunned, even Yosh.

"Wu, get up, now!" He ordered, watching Gecko approach him without a care in the world. "Get your ass up, you bum!"

"Don't bother, he's out," Gecko informed, stepping over his outstretched arm, "now where's my money?"

"I didn't expect you to actually win, kid," Yosh commented uneasily.

"Yeah, I know, stop stalling, give me my money, I earned it fair and square."

"Yeah, about that…" he began, only to be lifted off of his feet, brought into Gecko's face.

"Listen to me, jerkoff," Gecko began, his eyes fading to a solid glowing hue of red, "make that check out to me or give me cash straight up right now or I'm going to get _really _angry, and trust me, you don't want to see me angry, got it?"

"Y-yeah, I'll write you a check," Yosh agreed, Gecko setting him down.

"It bounces; I'll be back, so you better not be bluffing me."

"Trust me, I'm not," he assured, pulling the checkbook from his pocket, clicking his pen.

"Good," Gecko added, taking the newly-made check, "pleasure doing business."

"P-p-pleasure's all mine, kid," he managed, partially stunned, as well as in fear of him. "Who the hell was that?"

Not long after cashing the check and acquiring an icepack for his black eye that lingered from his faceplant upon the ground, Raven and Gecko were strolling down the sidewalk as they awaited the fall of night once more, knowing that is when Bushido's hours of operation were most common.

"I'm…sorry, Rae," Gecko finally announced after what seemed like an eternity, "I should have told you."

"David, it's fine, trust me," Raven assured, "it was definitely…surprising, but not the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"No, it's not, I didn't even contemplate on what you would have thought and I took it for granted, so I kinda deserved this. You probably think I'm a freak or something now."

"Stop it, seriously, David," Raven finally informed, stepping in front of him, "I've never thought that and never will. If anyone is the freak, it's me, okay? Your demonic heritage is nothing to be ashamed of, mine is. Yours is a blessing, mine is a curse. You were destined to do good from the beginning, while no matter what I did; I was destined to be evil. Besides, it isn't all that bad."

"What isn't all that bad?" He replied optimistically at her quick references.

"The tongue thing," she smirked as they continued walking, him shifting the ice pack to make it slightly more comfortable.

"Why not? It makes me…weird," Gecko pointed out.

"Let's just say that some girls like that kind of thing, David," Raven hinted, "I'm surprised your other half hasn't told you about this." She added, referring to his demonic side.

"Told me about what, I'm not following," Gecko innocently replied, feeling Raven's hand go up to his ear as she prepared to whisper something into it. His only reaction as she spoke to him was dropping the icepack out of sheer disbelief at what he has just heard, standing still as she continued walking with a smirk on her face. Finally breaking out of his stunned nature, he chased after her.

"Whoa, wait up a sec, Rae, are you serious?" He called to her, attempting to catch up.

She didn't need to reiterate the answer for him.


	28. Interlude 14

"This is oddly nostalgic," Raven commented, Gecko by her side at an outdoor café.

"What is?" He replied, curious.

"Just…everything," She attempted to clear up, "being back in the city, in civilization, walking the world, that kind of thing, it's just making me think."

"About home and all?"

"Yeah, I know you're sick of hearing it, but I'm just so close to my goal, like I can see my destination on the horizon, calling to me, and everything I've been through and done to reach this point…I'd do it all over again. Yeah, there were some ups and downs, but all and all, it was…interesting. I figure the downs are sort of my retribution for the atrocities that I committed against my friends and in the name of what I refused to become, so I hope my debts to society have been paid in full."

"I'm more than certain they have been, no one, especially you, should have been put through what you have been forced to endure." Gecko pointed out, "Despite what resides in you, your heart will always counteract it and produce the pureness found in any hero of your caliber. Even I am humbled by you, Rae."

"Stop being so modest," Raven laughed, but her focus shifted back,"Yet, if I hadn't had to endure a living nightmare at times, I would have never met all the interesting people along the way and never would have met you. Again, I will gladly do it all over again to produce the same results."

"Whatever you wish that makes you happy," Gecko smiled, stretching in his seat at the table, "still, I'm finding that this little search of ours is proving to be a little more difficult than I perceived. It's been almost a week and not even a single lead. I don't wish to sound negative, but it's looking a little hopeless at the moment."

"Sadly," Raven huffed in frustration, "I'd have to agree with you on that, and I'm not one to be the downer either, well recently anyways. I know we've got to be really optimistic about this to even stand a chance of finding him; otherwise it will be in vain due to our lack of focus on the idea. This…situation is the only thing that stands between me getting home; it's like a last hurdle I need to clear or something to succeed."

"Otherwise you'll land flat on your face?" Gecko smirked.

"If you want to put it like that," she added in good nature, "then yes, I don't want either of us to trip on this last hurrah of sorts."

Gecko appeared as if something had crossed his mind at that very moment, an epiphany, better yet, a solution to the current conundrum.

"Instead of searching for him," he began, getting her attention as she enjoyed another sip of her tea, "why not get his attention?"

"It sounds good, but will it really work, I mean, what could we possibly do to get his attention?" Raven pointed out, hating to be the one to do so, but alas, she was the only one, and it was rather necessary.

"Doing what we do best, Rae," Gecko assured, watching traffic go by only mere feet away. "Saving the innocent, being all around heroes, that kind of thing, you know?"

"Again, David, how exactly?" Raven pursued, wishing to find an answer that retained more than hope, but actual truth. "It would have to be something pretty big to get his attention. The city is full of wrongdoing, so what would exactly stand out."

"A city full of opportunity, we've already been over this, Rae, you're such a pessimist," he laughed in a jokingly manner, "trust me, I'm yet to steer us wrong, and I wouldn't start now. All it takes is a little faith."

"That's all I've pretty much got left, so that shouldn't be a problem," Raven smirked, "you've yet turned us in the wrong direction, so I'm sure you wouldn't start now. Whatever you have planned, I'm sure it will work. Do you have any idea when though?"

"Honestly?" He questioned, leaning back in his char with a stretch, getting a nod for a reply, "I have not clue. I'm not trying to be the bringer of bad news, but I'm afraid you're right, what could we possibly do to gain his attention?"

"You know I hate it when you do that," Raven blandly replied out of good humor. "You seem to be rather…resourceful, so I'm sure you'll find something. In the meantime though, might as well continue with our predetermined plan of searching the less than ideal districts of this city."

"Sounds good," Gecko patronized in his usual manner with a matching smirk. "You sure you don't want to trade this time, I mean, things are a little rougher in the Shinjuku District, Rae."

"I've handled myself thus far, and nothing's happened, so I'm sure I can continue to do so, David," Raven informed in her usual manner, knowing that he did care, but it was sometimes too much. After the otherworldly experience with Slade behind them, maybe there wasn't such a thing anymore, and his concern was rightly placed. Despite all of that behind them and nothing could possibly ever surpass that in sheer terror or horror of that day. Both of them kept their heads held high, knowing that they managed to put it behind them and hope for the future. That was all that they had left, especially Raven, was what lay before them, keeping it in sight as inspiration for things to come, no matter the obstacles or treacherous conditions along the way. After what either of them has experienced in their short lives thus far, there was nothing that could sway them.

Unlike the past week or so, Raven decided to embark on her search for Bushido earlier than usual, during actual daylight hours, hoping the honorary Titan was in the area at an earlier time than she had predicted. It was actually welcomed for once, as the seedy undergrowth that seemed to sprout in the twilight was hours off and the area actually appeared civilized, almost as much as downtown Jump City if it were to be compared as such. It only proved that no matter where she was at, there were always people, but also the unwanted crime. It was just how the community dealt with it, and thanks to the lack of law enforcement in the area, it only ignited further instances of criminal activity. Yet, for some untold reason, Raven had a…feeling, like a spark of intuition. Much like any hero of her stature, her "sixth sense" of things was telling her something was awry, but it was yet to reveal itself.

"Hey there, cutie," a voice called behind her.

Just as she had felt, she was correct by following instinct, and hated being right this time.

"You seem to be…intelligent," Raven sarcastically quipped at him as she turned to face him, finding a trio of shady looking individuals. "How about this? You go about your way, leave me alone, and I'll forget you said that. Trust me, it's for the better."

"Well, well, well," he announced, standing from his seated position upon a crate against the building wall, his apparent goons following suit, "looks like we've got ourselves a tough girl, boys, don't we?"

"Looks that way," one of his men agreed, if that's what he was. To Raven, they were nothing but scum trying to hit on her by the way things looked, but she's been wrong before.

"Last chance to use what brain you've got left and go about your business," Raven sternly informed, "I'm not responsible for what happens to you."

"What's with the hostility, babe? All I'm interested in is scoring your number."

"Hit the road, now." Raven ordered, becoming frustrated. Her instinct was telling her something bad was about to happen, but it was quite obvious by this point.

"Forget it, man," the other stated, "you know what we came to do."

Sure enough, the instinct was correct once more, as a trio of switchblades glistened in the evening sun.

"You're serious, right?" Raven commented blankly. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Shut your mouth, everything you've got worth anything, now bitch."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she informed, quickly pulling the strap that bound the wrap around her sheathed sword she planned on taking home, allowing it to roll free, right into her hand. With expert speed, she drew the weapon, holding it in position.

"I do believe mine's bigger," Raven commented confidently, holding the katana aloft in a defensive manner, "now, last chance, beat it or you'll be walking away minus a hand or two.

With a smirk, the leader of the trio held his knife up, folding it, and put it away, but the look on his face didn't settle well with Raven.

"Alright, boys, she's got us beat," he laughed, snapping his fingers, only to have more individuals that seemed to match his description in terms of profession…thug. Easily more than 10 outnumbered Raven, and by the way things looked, a few of them sported guns beneath their jackets. In addition to the armament, many of them had fierce street weapons, such as a few bats, as baseball was common in Japan so it wasn't hard to find, a lead pipe or two, and a couple of chains wrapped around the hand and forearm, ready to be swung wildly. Street thugs or not, she was outnumbered, and not wishing to spill unnecessary blood, as they were just the common criminals being absolutely ignorant.

"Money, now, bitch," he ordered, "or we'll kill you."

Raven merely flipped the weapon around, preparing to use the less-lethal side that wasn't razor-honed, and an option other than killing an opponent that she greatly appreciated, especially at times like this.

"Get her!"

She aptly dodged the first incoming slashes of the switchblades, shoving them aside with ease, watching the group begin to converge and entrap her. Despite the weighty swing of a bat, it more or less splintered cleanly against the mastercrafted weapon in Raven's hands, getting more than surprise out of the guy. With a sharp rap in the temple with the blunt edge of the sword, she easily knocked him unconscious, ducking to avoid a lead pipe, then rolling in time to watch a chain spark upon the pavement as it made contact where she once stood. The remaining thugs weren't about to give up, seeing they still had a numbers advantage, and she was bound to make a crucial mistake…or at least hoped she did. With renewed vigilance, Raven blocked an incoming blow of one of the lead pipes, parrying the attack, and delivering a vicious kick to the chest that send the thug careening into a trio of his apparent friends, sending them to the ground in a heap. Despite her abilities and prowess, she was unable to see, let alone sense the incoming blow to the back of her head with a bat, sending her crashing the ground, clearly dazed from the impact. Luckily she was still conscious…enough to realize the mess she was in at the moment. Still coherent enough to roll away as another bat-wielding cretin brought his weapon down, finding nothing but solid concrete. Raven made her way to her feet, still feeling the effects of the prior impact upon the back of her skull, finding it to be the most difficult thing upon the earth right now was to stand on her own two feet. Vision blurred and motor skills far from under her control to evade or even defend herself effectively, things weren't looking too good at the moment. Maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea after all. The undefined shapes before her still closed in, and one appeared to be raising his weapon to strike, hopefully finishing her off for good and get what they came for. A lot of work for not too much of a reward, as Gecko had most of the winnings in the form of currency either with him or in the safe back in the hotel room. Raven had enough to use public transportation, maybe grab something to eat as well while she searched, but that was about it. It didn't even matter now though, as she was defending her life, not the money. Even in her current condition, she managed to keep a tight grip on her sword, a gift and useful tool on Master Hui's behalf that she truly held dearly, knowing she had rightly worked hard, dedicated herself, and earned it. The attacker struck, making contact with the sword's blunt edge, stopping solidly, but only to receive a kick in the midsection that put her on her back, losing the sword in the process as it skidded across the pavement to a halt not far from her.

"Hurry up and kill the bitch," the leader ordered, Raven attempting to climb to her feet, but the cheap, yet powerful blow to her head still caused her to be dazed. It was a miracle that she was still conscious, even alive at that. "I'm sure that sword of her's will fetch some pocket change."

"With pleasure," one of the larger apparent goons chuckled, raising his weapon as he slowly approached.

"Well, this is definitely not my day," Raven thought, "after all that training and whatnot, taken down by a bunch of street punks….at risk of sounding rather…unintelligent, I hate to admit it, but this sucks. I hope it's quick."

Just as she thought it was the end for her, a dark figure, more like the blurred silhouette of a person, came out of nowhere, knocking the would-be executioner back, off his feet, and crashing into the ground, sliding to a halt before his "boss", unconscious from the blow. The remaining members of the gang all looked up from their fallen comrade of sorts, finding what they could possibly contemplate to be the worst thing to ever happen to them. Raven's vision finally adjusted enough, racking into focus to find what looked like something out of an ancient scroll in front of her, a young, fit man in a martial arts gi, similar to David's, of white with blue borders, matching belt, and sword held aloft in his hand, ready to defend himself. There was no denying who it was.

"Surrender, or I will be forced to take action against you," his commanding voice ordered, "you will end up like your friend and well on your way to jail if you don't cooperate."

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than just you to make that a promise," the leader challenged.

"That's why he's got me," Raven informed, crawling to her feet, retrieving her sword, and standing by his side, prepared to strike, "this time, I won't fall to another cheap shot."

Bushido only looked at her, his face instantly filled with surprise at who he saw, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Truth was, he wasn't far from it.

"I know," Raven stated before he said anything, knowing good and well he had more than a few questions for her at the moment, "it's a long story, trust me, I'll tell you, but let's take care of business first."

He nodded, focusing on the group once more, since it was on top of their priority list, or threats, whichever one chose to look at it.

In what seemed like a choreographed manner, the two of them advanced simultaneously, swords twirled in their forms, and prepared to finish what she had started. Of the remaining group of goons, at least half dropped their weapons and ran for it, fearing for their lives. All that remained was the leader of the failed group of muggers and a few of his loyal men, still ready to fend off these two apparent heroes. Without a single interruption, dodging the hasty attacks of the scum before them, Raven and Bushido struck true, using non-lethal attacks with their weapons, knocking the remaining goons, save the leader, out cold. It was at this time he realized the error of his ways, turning tail and sprinting as fast as he possibly could. Raven looked down by her foot, kicking up one of the impromptu weapons, a lead pipe, and caught it. In the same motion, she threw it with immense force, allowing it to twirl extensively through the air, nearly gliding to her target. Hitting him in the back of the knees, causing him to crumple and skid to a halt on the pavement, clearly defeated. She brought her blade around, expertly sliding it back into the masterly-crafted sheath that accompanied it. Bushido did the same with his own modest sword, finally looking her over, more in-depth.

"H-how is this possible?" He questioned, unbelieving at what was before him, "those years ago, we thought you-"

"I know," Raven respectfully interrupted, "like I said, it's a long story, but you have no idea on how…ecstatic I am to see you. For the past 5 years, my travels have finally brought me here. Bushido, you're literally my angel at the moment, prepared to guide me back home."

"Wait, what is this about five years, you're not making sense," Bushido replied, confused, "you've been alive this whole time, where have you been, what have you been doing?"

"Like I said," Raven semi-smirked, "it's a long story, a really long one at that. You wouldn't happen to know of a nice, little quiet place we could chat, do you?"

"I might," Bushido replied wholeheartedly, "I do have a question to ask you though."

"Besides my existence at the moment?"

"Yes, other than that," he confirmed, crossing his arms, "not too long ago, I've been hearing this rumor spreading like wildfire across the city about this black and green clad ninja going by the name of "Gecko" doing heroic deeds and whatnot, you wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you?"

"Actually, I do, I can invite him along, if you wish, I'm certain you two will get along nicely," Raven informed with a grin, still unable to get over the fact that her search was finally concluded, she had found who she was working for, and a mere pebble's throw away from her final destination…home. To Jump City, the Titans, friends, her…family. Hopefully, as time heals all wounds, this one was mended over enough for her welcomed return, as it would equal to nothing to come back and be the most despised person on the planet to them, as life would then be meaningless and not worth living any longer. If this was true, she would make sure that her healing abilities wouldn't have a chance to intervene and prevent the inevitable. Yet, something in the back of her mind continued to overcome this dreadful thought, and she could only remain vigilant on the ideal. That ideal was hope; it had propelled her thus far, so it had no reason to stop now. Despite Red X's chilling revelation of the fate of the Titans in Jump City, her will was strong, and couldn't believe such an atrocity could have befallen them. After everything they had been through, what could have possibly split the team up for good, as well as allowed the friendships to be nearly forgotten. Though the team's split may have been in their futures at some point or another, friends they would have always remained, yet, it just seemed so soon, almost too soon. Something terrible must have happened to cause this, and Raven's internal thoughts and feelings only hoped that it wasn't her deeply seeded deception against them that caused it. If she was the one that caused the indefinite split, then there was indeed no point in anything, now or ever. Not even David's caring and protective nature could save her from herself if it was to be true. She continually shook the thought from her mind though, remaining strong in the face of all the sheer conflict that she had endured so far, and it was finally coming to an end. Unknown to Raven, it was the mere beginning.

"Well," Bushido sighed, leaning forward from his seat, the two of them overlooking the Tokyo skyline from a comfortable building top, well into the hours of darkness, "That is quite a story, Raven, I can't imagine what you've been through over these past few years, but it appears you've made the best of your situation. I'm thankful I picked up on the communicator signal, it was weak, but I still followed it and found you, and it appeared in the nick of time as well."

"That it was," Raven added, "things were looking pretty bad there for a moment, if you hadn't shown up, I would have been in big trouble. In any case, I do need to know this though."

"Go ahead," Bushido nodded, awaiting her information.

"Do you trust me? Does anyone trust me anymore? I understand what I did was a terrible thing and I deeply regret it everyday, knowing that I must live with it on my conscience the remainder of my days. My atrocities against my friends, the entire Titan order, cannot be forgiven. I need to know that if you have faith in my redemption, hoping to gain back the respect of my peers and protect the innocent and all that I nearly shattered with my actions."

It was abundantly clear that Raven was becoming emotional, something that Bushido had never seen her ever do, knowing that what she was saying was indeed true. She hadn't given him a reason to suspect her yet, so why start now, especially since she so deeply regretted what she had done so long ago. He placed a hand on her shoulder with a matching smile of warmth, causing her to raise her head and meet his eyes with her own tear-laden ones.

"Raven, you have paid your debts to all many times over in your hardship and literal suffering over these recent times. You've made up for the lack of your abilities as you explained to me through rigorous training and dedication to the arts to make the best of your situation. Preparation and planning in such a manner, as well as your inner drive to succeed, despite your predicament, only calls upon this even more. Anyone who still shows resentment towards you does not know the weight of what you have been through. In my eyes, Raven, you are redeemed, and deserving of forgiveness. Those who refuse it are heartless, colder than any winter this world has ever seen anywhere. Knowing your friends, I am more than certain they will take you back, even forgiving themselves for failing you."

"Failing me? How are they the ones that failed me? I'm the one that turned into this…this…monster, and savagely turned against them without remorse. What they consider failing me couldn't possibly be compared to what I did to them." Raven regretfully admitted before him, almost in a confessional manner.

"Even our combined efforts weren't enough to pull you from that inhuman beast of a man, his grip only tightened as we approached. Even in the throws of death, his stranglehold upon you seemed to remain, forcing you through this gauntlet that has lasted this long, one conflict leading to another, almost all ending in a pyrrhic victory. Our failure forced you to endure the suffering pain that has been your life for the last five years, and we are to blame. I apologize with all my remorse that I failed you so."

Raven couldn't help but feel honored, yet jaded in a way, as it was her choice to combat him on her own, proving that she could break the bonds locked tightly upon her life to that man, but her solo, heroic, and nearly brash gesture landed her into the life that she had lived thus far. If anything, unknowingly halting their rescue of her, Raven's actions had good intentions, but did not seek out the consequences beforehand. Despite having somewhat of a truth to a degree, the only person Raven had to blame for the outcome of the circumstances ever since that fateful day was one person and one person alone…herself. With that in mind, Raven rested a consoling hand upon his, getting his attention from looking down in almost disgrace.

"The Titans came to my aid in my darkest hour, no matter the outcome; it was not in vain and far from failure, Bushido. Indeed these last few years have been extremely difficult, challenging, and very trying at times, almost too much for an individual to deal with, as I felt that way from time to time on my travels, but I kept my goal in sight, realizing that it was all for a cause, one that my life was to be about, nothing more, nothing left. Even then, my travels may have been complicated in general, I have learned much in many places along the way. My hosts so long ago when I regained consciousness, they nursed me back to health, providing shelter, food, and much more that I could ask for. If not for them, I would have never regained my strength to even begin my trek home. When I made my way to the big city, I found one of the most insightful friends I could ask for, as well as a mentor in a way, providing me with a new techniques and abilities, as well as conditioning that I never thought possible, preparing me even farther to continue. The sights along the way, despite my situation, were absolutely breathtaking, as well as informative, as I stumbled across several items in text that may help me regain my powers to a degree. With renewed vigor, I set out and sought the one known as the True Master, and she bestowed upon me what I needed to make my technique flawless, a literal master of the arts, and hopefully remain a productive member of the Titans as well. I have learned and gained much over the past few years, if not for them, I wouldn't be here. Wise, and providing me with what I exactly needed at the time whether I knew it or not, I hate sounding evangelistic as I have rather different views on religion, but I could almost feel as if it was divine in nature, all where they were, when they were, it was all too coincidental. My mother has spoke of this being my prophecy, my life, but I feel it has come from a different source. Yet, I hope this is all not in vain, especially from what I have heard from….questionable sources about the fate of the Titans."

"What have you heard?" Bushido cautiously questioned of her, "rumor or not, I can tell by your tone that it isn't anything positive in nature."

"I heard that the Titans in Jump City have disbanded over some…incident about three years ago," Raven regretfully explained, "I don't know this to be true, but like I said, my source isn't too reliable, as he is a common thief after all."

"You mean Red X, don't you?" Bushido commented, getting a nod out of her, "I ran him out of the country the other evening, he used his last bit of immunity attempting a theft in my city. He is very….eccentric in his line of work, not good by any means, but yet retains morality. He respected my order no less. In any case, Raven…I'm afraid he speaks the truth."

Raven's eyes shrunk to near pinpricks out of surprise, as well as fear, dreading this to be true, feeling all she had accomplished and experienced had been for…nothing.

"In the same timeframe he speaks of, Nightwing sent me a message, much like he did to the other Honorary Titans, a message of his and Starfire's formal resignation of the Titan order. He did not say why, but said he would remain in contact for emergencies of grand nature, but was no longer active in service. The remaining Titans, Cyborg, Changeling, and Terra attempted to keep the team going, but without the leadership of Nightwing and righteous fury Starfire possessed in combat, they could not properly function as a unit. After failure after failure at stopping event he most common of criminals, Cyborg, the impromptu leader after Nightwing's departure, disbanded the remaining members. I know this is most regretful news, Raven, but they are still in contact with us as a safety manner, just in case. To the best of my knowledge, they are still located in Jump City beneath aliases, leading normal lives."

"So i-it's true then?" Raven unbelievably asked, getting a solemn nod from Bushido in reply, the last thing she wished for at the moment. "They have split up?"

"I'm afraid so, Raven," he informed, seeing her somewhat optimistic spirits shrink into nothingness, "but fear not, they are still in contact, and will be quite pleased that you are indeed alive and well, even in this passage of time, I'm sure you can reunite them whole once more."

After a long sigh, Raven finally made eye contact with him once more, knowing that his words were true, as upon the revelation that she was indeed alive, it could quite possibly change everything, especially the devastating news that had just been placed upon her to dwell on. Yet another thing she had within the confines of her already fragile mind, near the point of shattering beneath the stress. If it had been anyone else in the same circumstances, they would have folded beneath the great weight long ago, but Raven's spirit remained alive and well. Yet another hurdle to pass, but another step closer to achieving her long-term goal that she has longed for what has felt like an eternity from her departure.

"I can only hope, even beg, that you are right, Bushido," Raven admitted, looking off across the cityscape, the gentle breeze at their elevation whipping her locks of violet hair about. Despite being trimmed for the most part, it was much longer than she was accustomed to, longer than she wished at that. "If not, I have nothing left…nothing left to live for…nothing to die for. Much like I thought how life was before, but now finding all these secrets to my life in a sense, working so hard, and it all be for nothing, it would all become meaningless. I hate to sound so dreary, even for my disposition, but it is the cold, hard truth I have come to face in recent times. Again, I really hope that your positive outlook proves correct, Bushido, especially for my sake."

Bushido only meekly smiled, knowing that no matter what he said, Raven's experiences had hardened her mindset into the way it was molded. Far from a bad thing, but nearly impossible to sway her from at the moment, possibly not at all in the future, as being quite stubborn to her decisions, good or otherwise, had become a staple in her thought process. Even then, he knew that whatever her path was to be, whichever was chosen, she would follow through with it. The outcome, no matter how things appeared, would be a positive one, no matter what. If it wasn't to be enjoyable, Raven would see to the end that it was, the cost not a factor. After what she has been through over the past half decade, there was nothing that could affect her in such a way…if she only knew.

"So," Raven began, an unusual smile about her face, still gazing across the cityscape before her, "how long you been standing there, David?"

Bushido was slightly confused, but turned around, finding the figure of Gecko appear from the darkness, nearly fazing into existence before their very eyes as his form manifested from the shadows. Despite his mastered evasion abilities, Raven's heightened senses made them nearly useless.

"You're getting pretty good at that, Rae," he commented with an uneasy laugh as he approached, "a little too good."

"I learned from the best," she beamed in her own way, facing Bushido once more, "Bushido, this is my…colleague, Gecko. His name is David though."

Bushido stood, turning to face him, extending his hand.

"So you are this mysterious ninja I have heard about the past few days," he greeted, firmly shaking his hand, "I am Bushido, protector of what you see before you. It isn't much, but can be trying at times for a single individual."

"It is an honor to meet you," Gecko nodded, releasing his grasp upon Bushido's hand, "I am humbled in your presence, as you have been somewhat of an idol to me, a physical representation of what I wish to become, a hero incarnate."

"From what I have heard," Bushido commented with a respect about his voice, "you seem to be well on your way."

"How so?" Raven questioned, getting their attentions, "we've been separated nearly all day, what have you been doing besides _not _looking for Bushido, David?"

"It's not like that, Rae," Gecko laughed, knowing she was joking, "I was looking where I was supposed to, just like we agreed on, and it just so happened that this group of scary looking guys decided to hold up a bank, well, let's just say that I "neutralized" the situation with extreme prejudice. Apparently I've become some kind of cult hero for the neighborhood, and it kinda spread."

"Exactly how far, dare I ask?" Raven humored him.

"I was across the metropolis when I overheard these rumors," Bushido commented, "apparently he's become favored among many."

"That's all you need is to get an over-inflated ego," Raven laughed, "even at that, moving in on Bushido's turf, David."

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't mean to impose," Gecko began to defend himself, not realizing that he may have offended Bushido by merely helping out.

"It's alright, I assure you," he smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you and I are very similar, that is all that matters. Besides, I need all the help I can get around here, it's a very difficult task for one individual."

"It always is," Raven added, but her focus shifted to what her original intentions were to begin with, "but I have come with somewhat of a…request, Bushido."

His attention was taken from Gecko, who was more than enjoying the presence of his nearly idolistic counterpart.

"I have a small…issue at the moment, both of us do. I require…a ride home, anything, back to Jump City. Money isn't an issue, especially here lately, but technically, I don't exist anymore after what happened, and identification is rather…haphazard. I was curious if you could help me out in any way."

"I see," Bushido nodded, taking in the weight of the situation, "well, despite your…disposition at the moment, I will see what I can do. With my placement with the authoritative administrations in this country, I might be able to help you out. If not, worse comes to worse, Raven, from your tales that you have dwelled upon me, you seem to be rather…ingenious when put into a pinch, who is to say I'm not to aid you as well?"

"So you will help me find a way home one way or another?" Raven optimistically questioned, feeling a great burden be lift free from her shoulders.

"I will do as much as I possibly can within my power, even attempt to obtain more than that, especially for you," he assured, only to be caught off-guard as Raven nearly lunged forth, wrapping her arms around him tightly, embracing him in a hug.

"You have no idea on how grateful I am," she managed, tears of happiness ready to fall upon her cheeks, something that hasn't happened in a long time, too long.

"No need to be, Raven," Bushido humbly informed as she released him, "you are more deserving than anyone of aid, especially in this hour. As a fellow Titan and hero, I cannot stand idle and refuse you what you absolutely need. It may take a few days, but both of you are more than welcome to stay with me if you need a place to call home."

"We would be more than happy to join you until then, even help if you need it," Raven assured, feeling as if she had owed him greatly for his assistance. Bushido's attention returned and met with Raven's, a minute, as well as rare, smile graced his lips.

"Welcome back, Raven," he commented warmly, making it known that she was indeed, and always will be, one of them, now and forever.

"It's good to be back," she managed once more, the welled-up tears finally slowly strolling down the curves of her face.

After what had seemed like an eternity, even longer than that at times, despite the impossibility of the thought, Raven had made it. All the hardship, the experiences, training, and nightmares, had attributed and manifested into this goal, and it was within reach. Nay, she had a grasp upon it finally, as with the aid of a fellow Titan, she finally was able to obtain passage back home, so close she could almost feel it once more. The nostalgic euphoria that she experienced at the mere thought of the idea almost pushed everything else, especially the past, out of her mind. Mixed emotions and feelings, as well as dreaded thoughts, were overcome by great relief and joy, even a touch of nervousness, as if she was meeting them for the first time all over again. In truth, after what has happened to her, even from what she had heard about them, it wasn't far from the truth. Still, hearing that the team had disbanded troubled her greatly, curious to what could have caused such a large rift between them to call it quits for good and leave the city to fend for itself. Five years is a long time, absence only adding to it, and there was only one word that Raven could really sum it all up with upon her arrival back home: Interesting. That was exactly how it was going to be. Hopefully for the better, but a small part of her still retained all the negative energy of what could happen and surfaced from time to time. Indeed she had changed, nearly transformed and ascended into a new being of sorts, knowing what it was like from the common person's point of view, experiencing the true grit of life by living it, something she would have never seen as a hero, and if her fate hadn't intervened, Raven would have continued the lofty perspective of a hero that she held, overlooking the smaller details. With a new outlook on nearly every viewpoint of life itself, as well as a multitude of techniques and abilities to make up for the loss of her powers, remaining a Titan, as well as reunited with her friends and family, was the only thing she had left. If they still had jaded views and doubt, even rejection on her part, then all that she had been through, the determination, hard work, even the pain and suffering on a vast scale, both physical and emotionally, will be all for…nothing. In her mind, the true goal had only begun, and it was a time of reckoning upon her. Judgment day in a sense was upon her, and she was to answer the call, no matter the cost, as nothing, not the common people, heroes and villains alike, not even the Elders of Azarath, were going to get in her way. Raven has proven to be a dangerous individual in the past, and if someone were to cross her in such a way to hamper her completion of a nearly epic quest of sorts…well, let's just say it wouldn't be the most desirable outcome on their part. Despite having the control, Raven's rage was something not to be tested, nor wished to be unleashed.

As Bushido had instructed, Raven and Gecko remained in his companionship of sorts for a few days, calling his humble base of operations, unlike the monolith of technology that she called home once, the Tower, not only aiding him in his constant struggle with the villainous scum that plagued Tokyo beneath it's shining exterior that it seemed to be well known for. It was only fair on his behalf, as it wasn't easy to accommodate two more individuals at his place of stay, so it could have been considered paying rent sort-of-speak. It was a sight to behold though on patrol, a modern-day trio of Feudal Japan's warrior castes of lore, a samurai of values leading a duo of ninja against the evils of the night. Definitely something to remember and relay as part of her story to the Titans when she makes her triumphant return or she hoped anyways. It seemed that the events of her very life were so outrageous at times at this point, it was very possible that it could be mistaken for a tale, a story of frantic proportions, yet, this was as real as life could possibly be for her, whether she liked it or not, living a nightmare was something accustomed to her, and the return home was her wake-up call, and a much welcomed one at that. Yet, despite it all, through thick and thin, if it was to have the exact same outcome, just to bring her to this monumental moment at this point in time…she was absolutely positive that she would do it all over again. Even though peace had finally been found in such recent, chaotic times, Raven knew it wasn't over. Bushido finally placed the final peace into her puzzled life, giving her an option home. A mere passage upon a cruise liner destined for Jump City was better than nothing, especially the dwindling thoughts of "illegally" making her way home by any means necessary. Time was the only thing standing in her way at this point, the more she thought of it, the longer it seemed to crawl along. It was quite clear that the waiting game was the one thing that Raven could not stand, but her thoughts and feelings of joy and never ending happiness flooded over her impatient demeanor. Time finally passed, only mere hours away from departing, but she was to go alone, as not only did she intend it to be so, but Bushido could only do so much and was fortunate to even acquire a single ticket under the circumstances. David understood though, and would wait until the end of eternity for her heed upon arrival and the reuniting of her friends. Yet, it was difficult for both of them in their own ways, being apart for the first time in easily 3 years, even with such a strong mental connection through astral projection, it was going to be…different, but a worthy sacrifice of the moment.

"So, you all packed up and ready to go then?" Gecko questioned of Raven, standing before him with a backpack and duffle bag, both nearly busting at the seams with her personal items and affects that she had acquired and used on her travels, from clothing to gifts, it was all there, ready to make the return with her.

"It appears so," she replied, a somewhat of a forced smile upon her face. Not that she was returning home by any means, as she was literally ecstatic over that, but the fact that she was leaving David's side to travel halfway around the world once more, alone. "I've awaited for this day for so long, it just seems so…surreal. Everything I've done and accomplished in the past few years, culminating to this."

"You've rightly earned it at that," Gecko commended with a nod, "are you sure you're going to be fine, I mean, I could pull my usual ninja abilities and sneak along with you after all."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Raven laughed at his manner, knowing that was indeed concerned. She wished him along so dearly, but it was necessary he remained behind; as it was something she must do on her own. "We'll keep in touch until I send for you, so don't worry. Even if I'm having a bad day, trouble focusing and what not," she added, holding up a new and improved communicator, fully-functioning at that, "I have this. These new communicators are very impressive to say the least. In any case, I will be sure to contact you, okay?"

"Alright," Gecko nodded, still feeling the pangs of regret allowing her to go by herself, unable to protect her from anything being thousands of miles away. "I know that you must and there is no other way, but I just don't like the idea of letting you go by yourself, that's all. I just…I just care about you, Rae. I don't want nothing to happen to you."

"I know you don't, David, and I'm know how deeply you feel about it," Raven sympathized with him, "but I am more than certain I can handle myself, but I do appreciate your concern. You seem to be the only one that has ever shown me compassion in my current dilemma, the last thing I would do is turn my back on you."

"You're more than deserving of it, honestly, I think that many underappreciated you and what you do for them, but that's just my opinion of course," he voiced in a slightly embarrassed nature, still expressing feelings for her. She merely welcomed it with a light peck on the check, accompanied by a smile.

"I think it's very sweet of you to think so," Raven informed, sighing afterwards, "I understand how you are feeling though, as am I. This is indeed the first time we've been apart for well over three years, and it will be…different without your companionship along my travels, David."

"This isn't farewell, Rae," Gecko pointed out as he moved a lock of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, "this is only goodbye for now. Until you inform me of what your situation is, I will await here, aiding Bushido in his heroic quests of the night. No matter how long, I will be patient, just to hear your voice once more." He informed with a smile, but quickly began digging in his backpack as he took it off, "I do have something for you though, something to remember me by until we meet again." He added, "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

"Alright, David," Raven played along, covering her eyes with her hands, smirking at his antics, "Oh, I wonder what it could be."

"Let's just say it could be a little piece of me in a way," Gecko commented, "okay, open them."

Out of amusement, Raven did so, laying eyes on what was quite possibly the most interesting thing she had ever witnessed, especially from him. It was a miniature version of him, an action figure at that, constructed of the usual plastic and all. Every detail was down to a realistic nature, idolizing him into a kid's play thing.

"Are you serious?" Raven laughed, taking into her hands, looking it over, "since when do you have your own action figure?"

"Since yesterday," he proudly revealed, "this toy company wanted to make a new action figure, so why not on this new ninja hanging around town, his name's Gecko or something. It even comes with a little sword and everything. It's like a little me." He smiled jokingly.

"So let me guess," Raven began, turning one of the figure's arms, watching it perform what she assumed was some kind of "super kick" that most cliché action figures had, or something along the lines, "you have a little version of yourself, right?"

"That's correct."

"So does that mean you play with yourself?" Raven queried with a cocked eyebrow out of amusement, knowing the innuendo she spoke of.

"Uhh….yeah, I guess so," Gecko replied, embarrassed beyond no other, realizing what he just agreed to, "Oh, no, no, no, not like that, of course not like that, I mean…"

"It's okay, I'm just playing with you," Raven smiled, placing the plastic figure into the last remaining pouch on her backpack that wasn't ready to burst, "or am I?"

Gecko's face remained beet red with embarrassment at her comment, nearly refusing to speak any more on the subject, fearing he was digging a hole he wasn't to escape. All Raven could do was laugh at his innocent nature. Even after all they had been through together, he still retained it, as it was a staple that emulated his true essence. His eyes shifted to Bushido behind Raven, evading the question to the best of his ability.

"Are you ready to go, Raven?" Bushido called from behind her, getting their attention, "your boat leaves soon, don't want you to miss it, now do we?"

"I'll be there in a minute, just wrapping things up, that's all," she called back, facing David once more, a face of near regret meeting one of perpetual sadness.

"Well, I guess this is it, Rae," Gecko managed, the pain present in his voice at the thought of her leaving, "I wish you safe travels and try not to forget about me, okay?"

"Trust me, I won't," Raven assured, looking into his emerald eyes, "besides, like you said, this isn't farewell, but goodbye for now. You do the same though; don't get into any trouble while I'm away."

"You know me, so don't worry," he laughed

"That's exactly the reason why I am," Raven smiled out of humor, knowing he was one of the most pure-hearted individuals she had ever met. "I know you won't forget about me, it's impossible, but I will be sure to do the same for you, David. Just stay in touch with Bushido, as well as me, and I will send you my message as soon as I am sure of it, alright?"

"Will do," he assured with a nod. Gecko stepped forth, wrapping his arms around Raven the best he could, despite her luggage upon her back and in her hand, holding her tightly, feeling her warmth, "be safe, Raven, and I wish you the best of luck."

Inside, Raven refused to leave, but she knew that this was quite possibly her one opportune chance to complete what she had originally dedicated herself to in the first place. It was now or never, and her mind knew it to be true. Destiny called, and it was now her time to step forth and answer. It was known to her that she and David would meet again one day, the sooner the better, but until then, she needed to be alone and complete this leg of her journey by herself. As Raven released him, a smile of happiness, contradicted by the single tear of departure rolling down her cheek, swallowed hard as she prepared to turn away and separate from her closest and most caring companion she has had for what has seemed like an eternity. In truth, despite being calm on the outside, Gecko felt remorse course through his body, almost refusing to let her go alone, if at all, feeling as if they had all that they needed in one another to continue, but that was extremely selfish of him in general, definitely something he wouldn't personally do, so keeping his voice to himself on the matter, he only watched as Raven slowly followed Bushido out the door, not to be seen for what he assumed a long time, possibly longer than he hoped.

"Don't turn around," Raven kept telling herself in her mind, "it's already hard enough, I couldn't force myself to leave if I see his saddened expression, what I've witnessed is already enough as it is. Stay strong, David, as will I, and will continue to do so until we meet again."

Each step grew heavier and heavier as she pressed forth, an invisible resistance nearly forcing her to turn back and refuse, but her iron will that had displayed thus far and pressed on continued to do so in spite of the uncertainty before her. The distance to the door, despite being short, seemed to go on forever and ever, almost taunting her, as well as tempting her to return to David, to certainty, to safety. Without taking this chance, she would never know her future fate or the fates of her very friends and family that she held so dearly and hoped to make amends with. A stronger person had emerged and rose from the ashes that was once her body, proving once and for all that she was not about to give up hope, no matter how bad things seemed, especially since all that she had been through couldn't even compare to the usual stresses of a normal day-to-day life, hero and member of the Titans or not. This was the culmination of all her efforts, no matter where they were placed. The aid she received from Heinrich and his mother, mending her broken mind, body, and soul back to health, the inspiration and guidance of conditioning on Alexa and Hans' behalf, even Dr. Light's assistance finding passage to China. Yet, in that timeframe, she lost faith in herself and her cause, and did the unthinkable, but found it impossible to follow through with. Then upon her discovery, she found Master Chu Hui, known to the world as somewhat of a legend going by only "The True Master". Endowed with her teachings, as well as meeting and making quite possibly the closest friend of her entire life, as well as companion, she set out to find the one known as Bushido. Night after night of nothing made it appear hopeless and just as it all seemed lost, he appeared, much like a guardian angel to heed her calling. Now, the end is in sight, passage home is now a definite thing, no longer a hope. All had finally come to a heading, that heading was her rebirth. Raven had indeed died, not physically, but the Raven the world knew at one time. Her fruitful efforts rebuilt a talented, strong willed individual seeking redemption and forgiveness. This was her journey. This…was her resurrection. With home on her mind and nearly in sight, all Raven could do was fight the nervous feelings in the pit of her stomach for a few days passage, and not have a care in the world, knowing that the danger had passed, all that was left was the healing…or was it?


End file.
